Risen and the Fallen
by High Serpent King
Summary: After the angels fall the natural order and more falls with them giving rise to forces that start to unleash ultimate chaos. There are always consequences and you can't always escape them. Someone has come to make sure everyone, especially Sam & Dean, remember that, but who or what is he really? Part 1 of The End (Again)
1. It's Heaven on Earth

Chapter 1: It's Heaven on Earth

Dean and Sam run out of the church to see the sky lit up with balls of light falling from the sky. Dean didn't have to think too long on what these were. Naomi had been telling the truth. The angels were being banished from heaven; they were falling.

"Dean," Sam called next to him. "We…I," he coughed out.

Sam was starting to wobble on his feet. Dean's instincts kicked into hyperdrive as he rushed to catch him before he fell on his back. It looked like he had passed out.

"Sam," he said gently. He got no response so he lightly tapped his cheeks. "Sam," he said a little louder. Again there was nothing and Dean felt for a pulse and to his horror he felt that it was a weak one. "Sam!"

* * *

At that same moment in a house off a road there was a couple engaging in…semi-illegal activity in the woman's bedroom. Grunting and moaning filled the entire house but they didn't need to worry or restrain themselves as they were the only ones there. When they were done they laid on their backs panting hard and wiping the sweat from their brows.

"Whew," the man breathed out. "That was great."

The woman laughed a bit. "Yeah," she gasped out.

"Do you treat everyone who stops and helps you fix your car like this?"

"Only the handsome, good ones," she jested.

He then went to caress her hip. "Hey, I'm not _that_ good. But I couldn't just leave a pretty lady and her shot car stranded on the side of the road in the middle of the night. The rest comes naturally."

Before they could go into another round, there seemed to be some light spilling into the room. They turned their heads to the window to see some kind of orange light coming from the window. The woman then moved out of the embrace and leant on her shoulders.

"What is that?" she asked.

The man went to stare at the window too. "I don't know."

The woman ran to put a robe on while the man pulled on his jeans and ran out the front door to gaze at quite a sight. There were balls of light falling from the sky.

"Wow," the woman said in awe. "Is it a meteor shower?"

"I don't know."

They watched as those lights fell to earth though one of them was falling very close to them. They started to get a little worried and actually ran back into the house as it seemed to crash close to the woman's front porch. Afterwards the man ran out as he saw that it seemed close to where he had parked his bike. He walked around the new crater and saw that his motorcycle seemed to be untouched.

"What happened?" the woman asked coming back out.

There seemed to be a light shining from the crater and the two of them gently approached closer. Suddenly, there was a piercing humming sound that had the woman rush to close her ears. The man however stayed still as he gazed at the light that seemed to be glowing brighter as it seemed to rise out of the hole. The noise didn't seem to cause him any discomfort.

"What happening?" the woman screamed. The humming seemed to be getting louder and the ground nearby seemed to be shaking.

The man didn't respond but just kept gazing out like a zombie before he finally said,

"Yes."

Suddenly the light enveloped him and seemed to seep into his eyes and mouth. There was a split second where the light and humming vanished that had the woman stare at her nighttime partner before a light shot out of the man's body that's force shattered the windows of her home.

The angel opened his eyes and took a deep breath as he took in the sight in his new vessel. He looked around and saw a woman in a robe on the ground with her eyes burnt out.

"Every time, that happens every time," he said calmly though quite a bit out of breath.

* * *

**SUPERNATURAL**

* * *

It was three days after that night and Dean was not fairing too good. He was in the waiting room at a hospital that he had rushed Sam too after he collapsed. There were a few other people there with a flat screen set up in the corner with a newscast about the angels falling. They were calling it a meteor shower that was surprisingly seen from many points of the globe at once. Images coming from New York, San Francisco, London, Paris, Cairo, Moscow, Berlin, Jerusalem, and Sydney flashed through the screen with the same meteor like shower seen that was baffling scientists. Dean hardly paid it any mind. He had checked him in as a victim of some sort of anxiety attack before he went back to the church and got Crowley and locked him up in the trunk of his car that was completely warded to keep him from getting out. He had hardly eaten anything and had spent most of his time staring at the same damn wall waiting for someone to tell him what was wrong with his brother. He had tried calling Cas and had even prayed to him but so far, nothing.

Suddenly a man in a white coat entered the waiting area. "Sam Allman?"

Dean was in his feet before you could blink and moving for the man. "Doctor?"

"You're the patient's brother, correct?" Dean nodded. "You could see your brother now."

Dean was taken to Sam's room where he was hooked up to a number of machines. He was as still as a statue and didn't seem to be any better than he was the first night. In fact, he seemed worse. "So doc, what's the deal? What's wrong with him?"

"To be honest, we don't know," he said carefully.

Dean glared at the doctor. "You don't know?!" he asked incredulously.

"There seems to be a multitude of conditions. His bodily functions seem to be shutting down little by little like his heart and liver. He also seems to be showing a steady drop of neural synapsis. It's been a real battle just to keep him alive to tell you the truth. If it wasn't for these machines then he would already be dead. He had been quite critical for a while until we've been able to get him to be in this coma like state."

"A coma?" Dean tried very hard not to fall to pieces right there. His brother was not dead, he was still alive and not dead. "So, is there a chance he can get better?"

The doctor caught his eye. "I'm afraid it's not that simple," he said. "Listen, your brother's body seems to be falling apart at the seams. These machines are keeping him alive but it's more like they're holding back the tide. His body will stay alive but."

"He's going to be all but dead," Dean croaked out. "There's no recovery. No bouncing back from this?"

The doctor breathed out a breath he had been holding for a while. "I'm afraid your brother's in God's hands now."

Dean was starting to see red. "You're a doctor! You're a medical professional and all you can tell me is that my brother is in god's hands?!"

This doctor was used to dealing with irate friends and family of patients so he hardly flinched at Dean's tone. "Sir," he said trying to calm him down.

"God has nothing to do with this and never will! That's not good enough!" Dean slammed a fist into one of the bedposts.

"Sir!" the doctor said again but louder.

Dean deflated there. Attacking the doctor for his words wouldn't help his brother. Dean left the room not sure where to head now until he saw the sign for the hospital's chapel. Right now, he didn't have any better ideas. He entered to see that there were about a half dozen people there all with their heads down in silent prayer. These places always had given him bad vibes, more so now after everything that's happened but he was desperate. Maybe being here might actually help in getting through to the one person he could still depend on to help his brother.

Dean went to a far off corner and kneeled and bent his head down. "Cas," he mumbled. "it's me again. Wherever you are, I need your help. It's Sam. I just heard that he starting to slip and he needs your help. I need your help. Look, I'm sure that you're busy what with the angels falling and all. I'm not going to pretend that I'm sorry about that. They're a bunch of stuck up mooks that probably deserve it, not you of course, but I'm sure you might disagree. I'm begging ya. Please come and save my brother. It shouldn't have been him in the first place. It should've been me. Cas…please come and help him. Help me."

His heart dropped further when there was nothing happening.

* * *

Castiel had been spending the last few days wandering about. He had been traveling for the last three days by foot to where Dean and Sam were housed in the Men of Letter's bunker in Kansas. Surely they could help him with what has happened. Metatron had tricked him, used him and robbed him of his grace. Thanks to him now all of his fellow angels had fallen from heaven and had lost their wings so they can't get back. He wanted so badly to believe that he was trying to help in quell the in fighting with his brothers that he didn't realize that he was being deceived. He was feeling much worse than he did when he was cut off from heaven during the Apocalypse. This time he wasn't anything close to an angel, he had fallen much further than any of his brothers and sisters had. He was human.

Metatron had dropped him off in the wilderness of Nebraska and he had finally made it to some kind of degree of civilization in a small community. He was finding that his feet where hurting and his stomach was starting to turn from the inside and the rumbling was getting worse. He was passing a park where there were some people talking and playing about. A child was complaining about the food that his mother had given him. The mother told the boy to eat it but he cried that he didn't like it and he ran off to play with some other children. The woman angrily put the food in a plastic bag and then went to leave it at the top of a semi full trash bin. When the woman walked away something came over Castiel. His stomach rumbled harder and he found himself going for the bin and taking the bag out. He began to walk away with it and dug threw it to find some kind of spiced meat with rice. He began to dig in and found a sort of relief coming over him. He didn't understand that child's reasoning; this food wasn't terrible, it was heaven (how ironic was that).

Castiel found some bench at the far off corner of the park to enjoy the rest of the food he had acquired. He counted his blessings that the child had been willing to let go of this food without making too much a dent in its supply. He felt somewhat sated now but he was feeling like something was missing. Young people on things that he understood to be called rollerblades zipped on past him.

"Hey wait up." One of them fell behind as he went over to a fountain and began to drink water before he raced to rejoin them.

Castiel coughed a bit before he got up and went to the fountain himself. He bent his head and took a drink and found the other part of what his body seemed to be missing.

* * *

Dean sat there in the chapel for near an hour waiting for Cas to just appear behind him like he was used to but there was no sign of his trenchcoated friend. He hoped that Cas wouldn't ignore him on a call that had the message of Sam being on death's door. He had to assume that something just might've happened to him after he had dropped him off to save Sam. Dean saw that there was only one other hope he had.

"Screw it," he mumbled before bending down again in prayer. "Okay, listen up. This one goes out to any angel with their ears on. This is Dean Winchester and I need your help."

_The deal is this. I'm at Glenwood Memorial Hospital; Redgulf, New York. The first one that gets here gets my help in return and you know that is not worth nothing._

Two angels in freshly acquired vessels in a station wagon looked to each other then nodded as they went off and turned their car around.

_It's no secret that we haven't always seen eye to eye but you know I am good for my word. I wouldn't ask if I didn't need it._

The angel was listening to the prayer as he zipped down the highway on the motorcycle with the wind flapping into his face. So Dean Winchester's brother Sam was in trouble. He heard much of the Winchester brothers and it just might be what he has been needing. His condition wasn't improving as fast as he would've liked it to. He pulled over and went to look up this hospital on his vessel's phone. He wasn't too far away. The key for getting what he wanted may just lie in that hospital.

* * *

Sam was lying as still as a statue in his hospital with nothing but the beeps and hums of the medical machines to break the silence of the room. Any onlooker would've thought he was completely at rest. The truth was Sam was doing nothing close to resting. In the bowels of his mind he was running. He was in thick in woods reminiscent of Purgatory's wilds. Something was chasing him, he could just feel it. Sam didn't know how hard or long he had been running but it stopped when he ran into something that sent him to the ground.

"Ow, would you watch where you're going boy?!" an all too familiar voice said with a familiar annoyed tone.

Sam looked up in astonishment. "Bobby?"

Bobby looked just the same with his flannel shirt, vest, and his cap. "Hey Sam, it's good to see you again."

"But…how? What are you doing here?"

"Sam, I always prided you on the smartest of the two of you. Surely you can guess what's going on here."

Suddenly, memories of how he had been feeling after completing the first and second trials came in as well as how weak he had been feeling after every injection he gave to Crowley when he was trying to purify and 'cure' him for the final trial. "I'm dying, aren't I?"

"Yeah," Bobby answered simply. "With the amount of times you had, I'm surprised it took you this long to get that. You think you'd be used to it by now."

Sam just looked on sadly at Bobby's attempt to bring humor into all of this. "Bobby," he said weakly.

Bobby's grin dropped and he coughed. "Right…let's take a break from the running and just take a nice walk."

"Here?"

Suddenly, the gloom of the forest was replaced by a tranquil sunshine.

"Yeah, here."

* * *

Dean finished the prayer and went to get up to leave when an elderly lady came up to him.

"Excuse me young man," she said gently. "I couldn't help but overhear. Did you just pray for your brother to be healed?"

"Yeah, something like that. He's…well he's not doing so well right now."

The woman nodded. "I understand what you're going through. My niece is suffering from a brain tumor. They just told me yesterday that she won't make it past the week. I was just praying for her."

"I'm sorry," he said with complete empathy. "But I'm sure that your niece wouldn't want you to get your hopes up for a miracle. Those are in short supply these days. I'm just hoping that its not too late for my brother and I to come out of this."

"You don't strike me as the faithful type and judging from what you just said it looks like I was right." Dean raised his eyebrows in confusion. "I wasn't praying for a miracle. I fully understand what is going to inevitably happen. It's clear that you care a great deal for your brother. You are the eldest I'm guessing?" Dean nodded. "I raised my niece since she was a small child. She was as good as my own daughter and I took care of her always to the best of my ability. Even now I'm doing what I can to the best of my ability. I was praying that she get a safe trip to heaven and she be allowed to rest in peace until it is my time to meet up with her again. I did what I can for her in her life and I'm seeing to it that God and his angels help look after her in death in my place. Maybe instead of praying for a miracle it might be best to pray for relief and assurance."

"Listen, I appreciate the advice. I can see that you are just trying to help…but I'm not just about to stand back just roll up the red carpet for my brother to be taken from me. He's going to come back if it's the last thing I do."

The woman seemed to start to pity him. "Some things are just inevitable. Fighting it could just bring pain for both you and the one you're trying to save. I did that with my niece with making her go through so many procedures and stressful sessions instead of making the most of the time we had left."

"My brother and my whole lives have been nothing but a fight. Even the inevitable gets beaten down by us time and again."

"Down, but not out. Am I right? It could only be fought off so long before it wins and it always does in the end. Trust me." The woman caressed Dean's cheek smoothly before she took her leave from the chapel.

* * *

"So it's finally coming down huh?" Bobby said as he and Sam walked through the forest of his mind or soul or whatever this place was. "The last red curtain but this time no rope to pull it back up."

"We don't know that for sure Bobby."

"C'mon Sam. I think deep down inside you knew what was going to happen the moment you completed the first trial. You couldn't fully understand it but you still knew what it was. The End. The true End. One that can't be healed or dealed away. Cas confirmed himself, didn't he?"

Sam stopped and remembered the angel's words about him being damaged in ways that not even he could heal.

Bobby continued. "It's been quite a show, hasn't it?"

"My screen time isn't ready to end just yet."

"Isn't it?" asked Bobby. "You've had quite a run haven't you? How many lives have you saved in your time? How much evil have you stood in the way of? Sam, you saved the world. How many other hunters or anything could make such a boast? There's no shame to take center stage and bow at the applause now."

Sam carefully considered his words. Bobby had a point. His life may not have been what he wanted at times but it had been fulfilling. He had made his mark and it was one to be proud of. Yet before he could think more on that another voice was heard.

"Don't tell me you're actually listening to this crap Sam?!"

Sam turned around to see his brother standing there not looking any bit happy. "Dean?"

* * *

Dean walked over to his car in the hospital's garage and knocked on the trunk. "Hey Crowley, everything solid in there?" There was some shuffling in response. "Just knock against the door once for yes and twice for no." There were two bumps. "Good," he said before stepping away. Dean was starting to think that Crowley might just be his last hope. It was a trump card he really didn't want to pull out right now.

He decided to go and take one more look at his brother and headed for the hospital interior before a car zipped on and narrowly avoided hitting him. It pulled to a stop just after the taillight passed him. "Hey! Watch it there pal!" he cried out.

The driver of the car got out and approached Dean. It was a middle aged man, normal looking really, but he abnormally went and punched Dean across the face. He then took Dean by the scruff of his jacket's neck and threw him over the car. The passenger door opened revealing another guy who grabbed Dean and forced him face first into the car's hood with his hands gripped tight behind him. Dean then felt a blade at the slide at the edge of his neck.

"Hello Dean Winchester," the driver said coming up at his side. "We got your message."

Dean turned slightly to see that it was an angel blade that was being held on him. "Oh thank god then," he said sarcastically.

"You have a lot of nerve to send out a widespread prayer like that to a good deal of us that would like nothing more than to gut you like a fish for what's happened. But, before we do that, we have to ask where is Castiel?"

He tried to fight back but the angel had a firm and strong hold on him. "Who's asking?"

"Try every angel on earth that was ejected from heaven," growled his captor. "He and Metatron caused us all to fall and let me just say that a good many of us are less than happy with him."

"Oh well in that case I don't know," he said back in sarcasm.

"Then there is no real reason to keep you and your brother around any more, is there?" the first one said again taking out his own blade.

Yet before anything else could happen a blade's end came out of the angel's chest from where he was stabbed from behind. Light and screams erupted from the angel as he dropped down dead. The angel holding Dean threw him aside as he faced the intruder. His face went from one of anger to horror in a moment.

"You?" his jaw dropped surprise and fear. "Not you."

"Yes, me," said the new angel with a smug smile before he fought and cut down the other one with ease.

Dean got to his feet and backed away into a defense stance to look at the new angel, at least he thought it was an angel. All angels he met seemed to always dress in some kind of normalcy or fine suit, even douches like Lucifer and Balthazar. Yet this one was very different. The guy looked around his age though his hair was longer and gel was used to spike it up a bit. He wore black jean pants with chains hanging over both is pockets along with shined leather shoes. He had a back T-shirt with a dark green silk vest over it that he could see under his open trendy leather jacket. He looked like he was some kind of Hollywood playboy.

Though he wasn't looking so hot. The new guy was sweating something fierce before he went to the hood of the car to steady himself.

"Whew," he said wiping his brow. "I must still be more out of it then I thought," he said more to himself then to Dean. After he caught his breath, he looked over at Dean. "Am I correct in assuming you're Dean Winchester?"

"That'd be me," he said calmly but alert. Who knew if this guy was like the others and wanted him and Cas dead. He could've just wanted to save him just to have the pleasure all to himself.

He put his blade away and smiled. "I heard your prayer. Want to show me the patient so we could get started?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

A/N: There were quite a few things I didn't like about Season 9. I thought it was…okay, good elements and structural ideas but they could've taken it in a whole new different direction. With concepts like Abaddon and Cain as well as fallen angels that were in a celestial prison, they lost grip on where and what they could've put in and taken the story. It's one I'm going to try and take it to. Dean himself bothered me greatly this season and I think he was starting to get a little too full of himself at times; but let me cut myself off there before I get into a rant. First off, that angel approaching Dean is not going to be Gadreel though he will be making his appearance in this story. He's no one that we've seen yet but I found does exist in Angel lore who I think would've been great to use. I think he is more fitting for Dean to be dealing with. I will be splitting the chapters like episodes in two or three parts.


	2. It's Heaven on Earth part 2

Chapter 2: It's Heaven on Earth part two

"Hold on pal. Just who are you?" Dean asked still wary of this guy.

This guy had a calm and patient look still on his face. "What does that have to do with anything?" the stranger asked.

"Maybe the fact that I don't want to let my brother be in the same room as some angel that just came in out of nowhere and ganked two angels in under half a minute."

"And who just saved your life though I think that fact could be left out of the whole thing, right?" he quipped.

"Are you looking for Cas too?" he asked heated.

"Look, I have no desire to strike against your friend Castiel. Truth be told I actually owe him much more than you might realize. I thought that helping the two humans high on his list might be my way of finally repaying my debt. I only came here to see to your brother not to be interrogated. I guess you exaggerated your brother's condition if you would rather have my life story rather than have me save his life. If it upsets you so much then wait for another angel that you do know that won't try to spill your insides all over this hospital to come along."

The angel started to walk away and Dean felt his resolve breaking. This might be his only shot. "Okay!" he said moving forward. "Okay, fine. Keep your personal life to yourself if that's what you want as long as you can help my brother. I'll take you to Sam but you have to agree to one condition first."

"And why would I agree to that?"

"If you really are here to help Sam then it shouldn't matter regardless, shouldn't it?"

The angel folded his arms as he stared Dean down. "What is it?" he yawned out.

* * *

The sight of his brother's irate face had Sam more on edge than happy. He looked like he was ready for a fight rather than here for a visit. "Dean, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" he asked incredulously. "How about you listening to this crap about just rolling over and dying? After everything we've been through together you're just going to call it quits now?"

"Now that right there is crap," Bobby said back.

Sam found himself moving to stand in between Dean and Bobby as they turned to argue at one another.

"I'm full of crap?" Dean growled. "For someone who was like a father to him you tell him that he needs to just lie back and die. You're supposed to do everything you can to help him!"

"Oh you mean like selling my soul kind of like you did."

"Damn right I sold my soul for him!"

"Right and that worked wonders didn't it? It made everything fall to hell, literally."

"And we got through it didn't we?" Dean argued back.

"Just how did you do that again? By destroying yourselves to try and keep the other from breaking. You two always do that. You guys are like a never stopping seesaw. One of you is up then down. You could never stay level with one another. Didn't you boys learn anything from what happened to me sticking around? Remember what I said? When it's your time, Go. Now it's Sam's time.

"Oh come on Sam. Why are you even listening to him? Let's just go, right now!"

"Why don't you actually let him decide for himself instead of ordering him around like he's still a little kid?"

Dean didn't say anything else but instead reached into his pocket and drew out a gun. Sam barely had the time to shout for Dean to stop before he let a shot out and hit Bobby. Sam watched as Bobby fell to the ground lifeless.

"Dean! What the hell are you doing? You just shot Bobby!"

"Bobby, wake up Sam! That's not Bobby. See for yourself," he said pointing behind him.

Sam looked back down to the ground and he saw that Bobby's body was nowhere in sight. "What? What's going on here?"

Dean finally seemed to calm himself down. "This is all in your head Sammy. Bobby was the side of you telling you to move on. I'm the side of you that tells you to hang on. I've always been the stronger of the two. I've always been able to pull you back and I'm going to keep doing it no matter what it takes. It's time for you to come back with me."

Sam saw the fire in Dean's eyes. How passionate he was to bring Sam back from death's door. He held out his hand for Sam to take but Sam didn't feel comfort. Something inside him was telling him that this was wrong. If this was his will to live and it was willing to even shoot Bobby, fake or not, without batting an eye then it all had to stop now.

Sam broke into a hard run with Dean in hot pursuit of him calling out his name and for him to stop and come back. Sam kept running off, trying not to look back as he heard the thumps of Dean's feet as he ran after him. Sam soon saw what looked like a cabin up ahead and went for it. Sam pushed the door open and went to slam it. A momentary glance out made him see Dean running for the door too with a predatory look in his face. Sam slammed the door and turned the lock as something hard collided with it. Dean's voice could be heard from the other side yelling for him to open the door and let him in.

"Sammy! Sammy, you open this door right now. You don't know what you're doing!"

Sam lightly backed away before a crackling sound erupted behind him and he saw that a roaring fire was now going in the cabin's fireplace that had been empty before. In front of it were two leather armchairs and in one of them was a man that Sam knew too well.

Death, the Horsemen, was sitting calmly with his usual nonchalant poise. "Hello Sam. It's about time you found your way to me."

* * *

Castiel approached some police officers that were on duty by the park to ask for the nearest pay phone. The phone that Dean had gotten for him was gone thanks to Metatron and he needed to contact Dean as soon as possible. He didn't have any change on him. He never had use or reason to carry around any money before. He did recall seeing a human pushing 0 once before without money so he tried it.

Dean walked out of Sam's room to see that the angel was on the other side of the door still waiting.

"It's done," he said. "Let's go on in."

"Very well then," the angel said as he started to head inside.

Before Dean could follow behind him his phone starting ringing. He looked to see that it was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

The female phone operator's voice sounded. "You have a collect call from" Then a new voice sounded. "Castiel" It was Cas' voice. The female operator's voice was back. "Do you accept the charges?"

Dean looked to the angel who was still waiting for him. "Go on in and take a look at him. I'll be a minute." The angel shut the door and Dean accepted the call. "Cas?" he said as soon as the click happened.

"_It's me Dean_," Cas said from the other line. It felt good to finally hear his voice.

"Damnit Cas, where the hell have you been? I spent the last three days trying to reach you. I called, I prayed and nothing. And since when do you call me collect?"

"_I'm sorry Dean. It's been a very trying three days_."

"Yeah no kidding Sherlock," he said sarcastically. "Where the hell are you anyway?"

"_In some small rural community in Nebraska. I didn't quite catch the name. Why had you been trying to reach me? What's happened_?"

"It's Sam. He's…he's dying. He could really use your help Cas."

"_Dying?_" Cas voice was leaking with concern._ "Did you not stop him from completing the final trial_?"

"I did but he's still dying. So zap on down here. I'm at-

But before Dean could finish telling Cas exactly where he was he had cut him off. "_Dean, I'm sorry but…I can't_."

"What? Why not?"

"_It turns out that Naomi was right, Metatron lied to me. I wasn't performing trials with Metatron, I was procuring ingredients for his spell to expel all angels from heaven. It turns out that there was one final ingredient left that he needed from me. An angel's grace_."

Dean's grip on his phone lessened a little bit. "You're saying that he took your grace? But…wouldn't that mean that you're now.

"_Human_," Cas finished for him. "_Yes. It seems so_." Castiel found himself needing to clear his throat. "_But we can deal with that later. Right now Sam needs our help. Perhaps there is someone else that can help him_."

"Actually someone else came here claiming to want to help Sam just a little while ago. He's with him now."

"_Another angel_?" Dean confirmed it. "_Who is it_?"

"He didn't feel like sharing his name. All he said was that he felt like he owed ya and helping Sammy would be the way to settle his debt. That mean anything to you?"

"_I'm sorry Dean. There are quite a few of my brothers that felt that I was forever in their debt_."

"I think that might've changed though. Our new friend wasn't the first of your dysfunctional family to see me today. These other two angels came by and attacked me looking for you. Said that they and a good many angels are looking for you over what happened. You've got to be careful out there Cas. Without your mojo you're easy game."

"_Thank you Dean and I'm sorry and I can't do anything to help you. It might be risky but I think the best course would be to allow this angel to help your brother. You've proven that you can handle yourself if the situation turns_."

"Thanks, that means a lot," he rolled his eyes. He then spoke softer. "Look Cas, you might not be able to help me but maybe there is something I can still do to help you. After all, you say that you're human now and that means that you're in a whole new ballgame."

* * *

Dean walked in Sam's hospital room as soon as he was done with talking to Cas and making arrangements for some money to be wired to the nearest bus station by him to get him a ticket along with instructions to verify it because he informed the station that Cas wouldn't have any ID to claim them. They would call his cell for confirmation. The bus would drop Cas to a town about a hundred miles away but that was as close as he could get him. Dean offered to pick him up but Cas told him that his brother needed him now.

Dean solemnly opened the door with his head still trying to wrap around the whole idea of the angel now being human. He made a mental note to find Metatron and ring his big fat neck. He closed the door behind him to see the new angel with his brother. The room had been covered with angel warding. If this guy pulled anything then he would keep him trapped here at least until he ran an angel blade through his throat. He had agreed to the terms quite easily saying he had no intention of bringing harm to Sam. The angel was staring down at Sam as he ran a hand up and down in the air over Sam's body. Dean went up to him to see that his other hand was wiping away blood leaking from his nose.

"Hey buddy, are you okay?" He didn't do this out of real concern for the guy but to hang on to what may be his brother's last chance.

He wiped his nose on his sleeve and cleared his throat. "Just a little damaged. The Fall has taken quite a toll on me. My recovery has been very slow."

"Well, sorry about that," he said barely caring at all. Dean's nerves were beyond stressed now. "Now about Sam, can you help him or not?"

The angel's eyes were in a strong focus. "I know before that I said that you might've exaggerated your brother's condition but it seems instead you held back how bad it really was."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your brother's body is breaking not only on a physical level but also on a metaphysical level. Just what happened to him anyway?"

"I can't ask your life story but you could ask for mine and my brother's? Look, can you heal him or not?" he asked impatiently.

"I believe I can."

"Good, do it," he demanded.

"It's not that simple. For what's happened to your brother it won't be as simple as the usual methods of healing. It will require me do something drastic."

"What?"

"I'll need to possess your brother."

Dean was sure he heard wrong. "Run that by me again."

The guy continued. "By possessing your brother I can heal him from the inside out. As it is nothing I can think of can heal him from the outside. At the same time this will help me as well."

"How?"

"Your brother is a strong vessel. My grace will be able to rejuvenate much better and faster than it would in the vessel I have now."

Dean was smelling something fishy here. He wouldn't forget the last angel that wanted his brother for a vessel because he was strong. "So that's your game plan huh?" he growled.

"You did give your word that if any of us helped you then we would have your help in return, did you not? This will both help you and help me."

Dean glared at the angel in front of him. This guy was very calm and he couldn't find any kind of tell or break in his face as he said all that crap but most of the angels he met were celestial robots.

"Yeah well no deal. I don't trust you in the same room without locks in every corner of it so what makes you think I'll trust you with being in my brother?"

The angel just shrugged. "You're right. You can't know if you can trust me but you don't have a lot of time left find another way. Your brother's time is just about up."

"What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't look like your brother will survive till sundown."

"Sam's plugged into all these machines to keep him going."

Not from this," the angel said shaking his head. "What is happening is now beyond them." Dean glared at the guy. This had to be a trick. "Still don't trust me? Then take a look for yourself." He put two fingers on Sam's forehead with one hand and reached for Dean's with his other hand.

* * *

Sam was moving off to sit in front of Death in the armchair next to him.

"I'm sure you're getting off on all of this?" he muttered.

Death hardly reacted. "Don't be like Dean and be snarky and overly self-important with me. Though I will say that you are one of the rare souls that I don't mind coming to collect personally."

Something clicked in Sam's mind. "It was you. Earlier I was running because I felt something coming for me. That was you, wasn't it?"

"So you are the smart one after all," Death quipped in polite amusement.

"And what makes you think that I will let you collect me? What's keeping me from just walking out of here and away from you."

Death didn't even flinch. "Nothing though I doubt you will like the alternative if you do walk out that door. You can leave and you will live but you'll be all but dead to the world. You might be strong enough to make sense of bits happening around you but you will be lucky if you could even make a twitch in response. Is that really the better alternative?"

At that moment Dean was semi present in some far off corner of the room where he saw his brother chatting with Death.

Sam slowly leaned forward, closer to Death. "Is it true? Is this truly it for me?"

Death fingered the top of his cane. "Hard to grasp isn't it?"

Sam wiped his mouth as he let himself come to grips with everything. "If…if I agree to go with you then can you guarantee me that this really is it? That I won't be brought back? Nothing can reverse it, pull me back; no one can deal it away. That this will truly be it? Can you?"

Death looked him straight in the eye. "I can," he said firmly. His words weren't a promise, they were a truth.

* * *

Dean was snapped out of the connection to find himself back in the hospital room as the angel removed his fingers from their foreheads. The angel pulled back and seemed to hold his head as if he had a migraine but Dean barely acknowledged it.

"Damn it Sammy. What the hell are you thinking?" he growled to himself.

The angel was softly rubbing his temples. "As I said, your brother doesn't have a lot of time. If Death himself is there for him then not even these machines will stop him. He has his arms in position to take hold and grab him. Yet, if I can possess your brother then I can hold off his grip until your brother is well enough from our merge to slip safely away."

Dean's heartbeat was starting to rise as real panic started to set in. If Sam bit the dust this time then that was it. He just couldn't sit back and let his brother just kick the bucket. But to just let this angel, who he still didn't really know anything about, possess his brother? He knew Sam would hate him for eternity. It was then that he realized that he'd rather have Sam alive and hating him then not have him at all.

"Fine," he spat out. "Do it."

The angel nodded. "I will but I still need for him to give me his consent. I think I'll be needing your help with that."

* * *

Sam was going over everything Death had just claimed about his offer. He also remembered everything that both his images of Bobby and Dean had gone over with him in the middle. If he did come back then it wouldn't really be living at all with him as a human jello mold. Who knew the lengths Dean would put himself through to try and piece him back together or if it would even be possible. Bobby was right. Whenever one of them was in trouble he and Dean would always nearly kill themselves to save the other. If he finally was gone for good then maybe Dean could finally have some degree of peace. If anyone deserved peace in his life it was him and Sam found that he wouldn't mind being at peace as well. He could be in heaven and try and track down his parents, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Pamela, even Jess.

Death stood up from the chair. "Well Sam, what's your final word?"

Sam looked up at Death who had extended his hand out. Sam looked at it long and hard before he stood up too. "Okay."

As he went to take hold of Death's hand so they could get going a voice echoed through the room. "Don't do it Sam!"

Sam's hand was inches from grasping Death's when he froze in action and turned his head around. "Dean?" he said in surprise. But then he shook his head. "No, you're not Dean. Not really."

"Yes Sam, I am. It's me. The true blue brand name real deal."

"But, how?"

"That's not important right now. Listen, you can't go through with this. You can't just quit."

"I'm not quitting."

"No? Then what do you call this then?"

"Being pink slipped. Dean, it's over. Life is showing me the door. I'm just going through it with my own two feet instead of letting myself get dragged out kicking and screaming."

"Well not everyone in this building is ready to see you go."

"Oh my," Death said from where he stood. "Well isn't this a pleasant reunion," his voice was laced with surpreme sarcasm but the brothers ignored him.

Sam just shook his head. "But it's not up to them this time. Dean...there's nothing left. If I go back then I'll be alive but not living. I'll be stuck in some hospital bed slowly rotting away maybe for the rest of my life."

"Yes, you'll be alive. And I won't let it come to that. So just, come with me. I'll bring you back. I always do."

"Well maybe that's not your job anymore either. Maybe you don't have to kill yourself to pick up my slack anymore. Dean, I'm done and I know it. You are just going to have to accept it."

"I can't and I won't because it's unacceptable! I'll admit that with all those times I brought you back from the brink they weren't always perfect but you know what got me by them? You. It was you and it will always be you. It always has been Sam and Dean. I can't just be Dean. I tried that before and it didn't work. Please, I'm asking if you will stand by me like you always do?"

"Dean…you don't give yourself enough credit. You can stand on your own. You never tried because you always held onto the hope that I can come back to you. But now…now you won't have that this time. You'll have to make due and I know you better than anyone, you can."

Dean stared at him with wide eyes as his shoulders shagged and the rest of him seem to deflate. "You're really going to go through with this then?"

"I have to move on. You have to move on. This is my choice and I'm asking for you to let me have it. Please." Sam was pleading now. This is not only what he knew was best; it was what he wanted.

Dean was silent for a moment. He glared at the floor before he back up at his brother. He didn't look accepting but he seemed calmer. "I get it. But do you really think I can do it? Just move on and deal with the rest of my life?"

"I know you can," Sam smiled.

"Really?" he pressed. "I need to hear you say it before I can start to believe it."

Sam took him by the shoulder. He nodded. "Dean...Yes."

Dean lightly grasped and tapped Sam's arm as he nodded. It looked like Dean was ready to let him go. A second later, "Thanks," he said in a voice that wasn't his.

Suddenly the grip Dean had on Sam's arm got tighter as a light leaked out of him. Sam tried to pull away and watched in horror as Dean's body was replaced by someone he had never seen before. They soon vanished leaving Death standing there all alone glaring at the spot.

"Those arrogant and spoiled brats," he muttered.

* * *

The daily nurse came into the room for his annual check of the patient's hookup when she saw that the room was painted with strange paraphilia on the walls. The most puzzling sight was unconscious man with a leather jacket on the bed instead of the registered patient.

"Sir?" she said as she bent down to try and shake him awake.

The man started slowly blink open his eyes. "What?' he muttered. "Where am I?"

Suddenly he started coughing a bit and it built up after every second until a small spot of blood shot up from his lips.

"Doctor!" the nurse shouted.

* * *

Dean and the now possessed Sam were walking away some distance from the hospital. Even if Dean didn't know better he could tell from a distance that Sam wasn't himself. The way he carried himself and the look in his eyes was one that his brother would never have on.

"He's a good fit," 'Sam' said as he took in everything with a deep breath. "I can indeed recover fully from all my injuries sustained in the Fall."

"Glad to hear it but what about Sam's injuries? Is everything okay now?" he asked. "Is my brother going to be okay?"

He kept his eyes closed as he kept walking. "There is quite a mess in here," 'Sam' said. "But I found everything I need. I can put him back together alright but it will take some time."

Dean stopped walking. "How much time exactly?"

He stopped too and opened his eyes. "A good while…but there might be a way to speed this along."

"How?"

"I could put myself in a far corner of your brother's mind and give him control. That would mean more of my strength could go into internally repairing your brother. It could probably done within three or four months at the most."

"And what happens after that?"

"Once your brother is healed then I will be fully healed. After that, you can rest assured that I will leave."

The thought of his brother healing and him having the run of his own body was more than okay in his book. Add in the quicker recovery and the angel leaving only made the deal sweeter. "Okay then."

"But…" 'Sam' cut in. "There is one thing you will have to consider."

Dean wasn't liking the sound of this. "What's that?"

"Because I'll be in a far corner of his mind instead of in front, my grip on him will be weakened as a result. If Sam moderately puts his mind to it then he could expel me from his body and if he does then he will die instantly. And considering what we did to get him to agree he will waste no time to push me out."

"And if you stay in control out here, how much time do you think it'll take?"

"I would say…maybe a handful of years, at least." He looked to see Dean breathe out hard. "Though I can do something about that."

"What?"

"I could alter his memories of what happened recently. Make it so he is unaware of both his condition and me. As long as he doesn't discover what happened or what's going on with him then it just might work."

"Then this stays our secret for now," Dean nodded. He was hating himself even more for this but this was for his brother's own good. He couldn't lose him. Not now with all of this stuff now happening.

"I'll be listening in while I'm inside. If you ever need to talk then just use the trigger as you speak to your brother."

"What trigger? How about your name?"

"In these times, I can't have that going around. A nickname for your brother will do for us though you already use 'Sammy' if I'm not mistaken. Just refer to your brother as Samuel. I'm sure that he would think you are hiding behind sarcasm to express annoyance, anger or sadness if you did that."

"Fine whatever," he rolled his eyes before looking serious. "Just make sure that you hold up your end of the bargain or you'll find yourself wishing for the Fall's injuries when I'm through with you."

'Sam' just smiled at him. "Don't you worry about that. Everything will be fine, I promise."

The two found themselves back in the Impala as Dean started to drive off to head for the Interstate. The angel went into the backseat and had laid himself down and everything was silent for a moment before there was the sound of heavy breathing and gasping.

"What?" Sam sputtered as he found himself cramped in the back seat of the car. "What's going on?'

"Sam?" Dean said hopefully.

"Dean?" Sam got himself together and sat up and saw he was indeed in the Impala and they were driving along some highway.

"Welcome back to the world of the living Sammy."

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

A/N: That's the end of this episode. Dean may not like the idea of 'Samuel' being in Sam but he doesn't see any other way to save his brother. Little does he realize that saving Sam is not going to be as 'cut and dry' as all the other times and that should tell you something. What I have in mind were theories I had knocking in my head throughout Season 9 surrounding what this could all mean about the future of Heaven and Hell especially when Kevin hadn't finished translating the Demon Tablet or really started putting a dent in the Angel Tablet. Like they always say: Don't forget to read the fine print.

Next episode will be called Dean's Inferno. Dean and Sam return to the bunker to an unhappy Kevin as they bring in a new guest. Meanwhile, Abbadon begins to make her mark for taking control of Hell from Crowley.


	3. Dean's Inferno

Chapter 3: Dean's Inferno

There were two demons before two bodies hanging upside down as they were leaking blood down into two buckets underneath them like a running faucet. The dripping sound echoed though the run down and dark room. The demons then took the buckets now full of blood and poured it into a bathtub that had a fire going beneath it. Some hex bags were floating on the surface and as the blood started to bubble. The demons stood back and bowed their heads.

"It is ready," one of them stated.

They stayed with their heads bowed as a swirl of black smoke circled the tub before diving right into it making a mild splash. Within a few moments a well manicured hand sprung out and gripped the side of the tub. A figure slowly stood up from the bottom of the rub and stepped away. The demons raised their heads to look up into the freshly rebuilt body of Abbadon. She looked down at them before looking out to a dirty window with a smirk on her face.

* * *

**Supernatural**

* * *

Dean and Sam pulled up to the bunker's entrance in the Impala and they both got out.

"So, I fainted and you just stuck me in the back seat of the Impala for a few days? Just left me there and stood watch?" Sam asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Well I did bring a girl over but she was a little hard to get in the mood with the comatose in my back seat," he quipped. Sam just huffed a bit, completely unamused. "Honestly, I didn't really know what else to do. I was hoping that whatever was with you would just…run its course. Looks like it did."

Sam eyed Dean carefully. Something about his story didn't set right with him. Since when does Dean just sit around when his life is in question? His brother would've been freaking out and have gone through hell and back to see that he was okay. He was hiding something, he just knew it and it felt to him like it was something that he would not like at all. But, for now, he would just have to wait. He would play along…for now.

"All right," he said sounding resigned.

Dean continued. "That and I had my feelers out trying to get a hold of Cas. Called and prayed for all it was worth. Finally was able to reach him after three days of leaving messages in the wind. Well, he reached me from some payphone in Nebraska."

"And you say that Cas is human now too?"

Dean, happy for this steer from his brother's condition, jumped right answering. "Yeah, Metatron went and squeezed out his angel juice. Have it on good authority that the angels aren't happy with him right now. Many of them are looking for blood, his."

Sam nodded in understand but he also thought on what he saw that Dean didn't realize that he had let slip. Somehow he seemed to have first hand confirmation of how the angels were feeling. How would he have that if he was watching over him in the Impala all this time?

"So, what now?"

"I wired him money for a ticket and spending cash. He'll head on over to the bunker as soon as he can."

"Really? You think Cas can really handle taking a solo road trip?"

"He's been on a couple of road trips with us. Hopefully he managed to pick up a few things."

"Yeah, hopefully. And Crowley?" he then asked. "Last thing I remember was still having him in that chair. You kill him?"

"Yeah…believe me there would've been nothing that would've pleased me more with everything going on. But, I thought to myself; what would Sam do?"

Sam made a face. "I would've taken the knife and slashed his throat."

"Okay, well then I did the second thing that you would've done. I locked him up good and tight." Sam looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Hey pain in the ass or not he is still the King of Hell. I figure with someone like that under our lock and key we could go Guantanamo on him and get some juicy fiery intel."

"Where did you stash Crowley anyway?"

Dean waved him over to the trunk and then opened it. "The junk is my trunk."

Sam's eyes widened as he saw Crowley bound and gagged with new warding painted along the interior of the trunk.

They pulled him out of the trunk and made their way to the entrance. They turned the key and moved in dragging the bound demon with them when a crack sounded off. Sam and Dean looked around to find an arrow lodged in the railing in front of them.

"Stay there?" said a frantic and panicked voice.

"Kevin?" Dean called out.

Kevin came out from around the corner below the stairs with a crossbow in his hand. "Dean? Sam? Oh my god, I could've killed you."

Dean looked at the bolt stuck in the railing about a foot away from where they even were. "Sure you would've Katniss," he grunted in annoyance as he resumed in pulling Crowley into the bunker. "What happened with you?"

"The bunker," Kevin gasped out. "Everything just started lighting up and go crazy. That buzzer went off and this console went out like a Christmas tree. I tried getting out but the door wouldn't open."

Dean considered everything that Kevin said. It must've been because of the angels falling. It must've triggered some kind of fail-safe lockdown just like one of those high-tech government bunkers. It only must've let it go when he used the key to unlock the main door. Sometimes he just loved this place.

"Glad to see you're alright Kevin," said Sam closing the door behind him.

"Sam?" Kevin looked at him like he was seeing a ghost. "You're alive?"

Sam narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Yeah. I am."

"But, the last trial, I thought you had already started it?" he asked still looking lost.

So was Sam. "Didn't Dean tell you that he stopped me from finishing the last trial?"

"You were supposed to-

Dean jumped in before Kevin could finish. He couldn't have the kid say something that would have Sam start digging into everything so early into his recovery. "Yeah well with everything going on I didn't really have it in me to make a status update on Facebook. But Sam's fine Kevin. I'm sure he appreciates that you were worried about him."

Kevin narrowed his eyes over at Dean before he paid notice to the bundle they were carrying in.

Crowley was shoved into the bunker's dungeon where he was placed into a chair dab in the middle of a great Devil's Trap. The bag over his head was ripped off and he blinked before taking in his new surroundings.

"Comfortable?" Dean asked with his usual wit.

"Oh you're the picture of hospitality aren't you Dean?" he muttered back. "Though I do have to say this does beat the tight space of the trunk in your clunker."

"My baby loves you to. Now listen Crowley, this could work one of two ways. You be good, follow the rules and tell us what we need and want to know then you might get a chocolate in your pillow. Be bad and break the rules and," Dean pulled out the knife. "you might lose a few fingers."

"I love when you talk dirty," Crowley said unaffected. "You really think I'm intimidated by all of this?"

"Maybe not but we'll let you have some time to think about what chances you can afford to take now. C'mon Sam," he said before turning his back and walking out.

Sam gave Crowley a final glare before he followed his brother out and then they closed the door behind him leaving Crowley in the dark and silent room.

They got back to the bunker's study where Kevin bared down on them instantly. "What the hell is Crowley doing here? Why haven't you stabbed him yet?! Why aren't you stabbing him right now!"

Dean held his hand out to try and settle him down. "Okay, look calm down Kevin."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" He killed my girlfriend! He killed my mom!" Kevin reached into Dean's bag and grabbed an angel blade that was in it and began to move for the dungeon but Dean blocked him. "Get out the way Dean!" he growled.

"No," he said defiantly.

"Out of the way Dean!" Kevin roared louder. When he still wouldn't move Kevin tried to break for it but Dean grabbed him and Kevin moved in a fashion that looked like he would actually stab Dean.

Dean shoved Kevin into a nearby wall and held him firm against it as he tried to struggle free. Sam gave a shout for Dean to let Kevin go but he ignored it. "Look, I know that this is hard for you to get but you've got to stop and relax. Alright, the world is in crisis mode and it doesn't need you to add another to the list, alright! Now, settle down." Kevin kept his glare on Dean but the resistance he showed against him started to weaken. "Believe me, if I could I would let you drive that blade through Crowley's neck and have a beer ready for you. It sucks but right now we need Crowley alive but I promise that as soon as we can you'll be the first to know."

Kevin was let loose from his grip and Dean backed away a step but he was still ready to charge and hold him off again if he needed to. Kevin was breathing hard and still glaring at Dean for a few seconds before he angrily threw the blade back on the table.

"Have it your way," he said before silently adding, '_Like you always have to_.'

"We're cool?" Dean asked. Kevin didn't answer him but he went to go and sit down where the Demon and Angel tablets were. "Okay then. Now, what's been going on since I left? You made any dent in those things?"

Kevin huffed harshly through his nose but he started talking. "A bit. I managed to crack some more of the lines regarding the Trials. It turns out there was a warning."

"A warning? You couldn't have told us that before all of this?" Dean snapped.

"It was on the part of the tablet that Crowley had with him!" Kevin snapped back.

Sam jumped to Kevin's defense. "Dean! It's not Kevin's fault! He couldn't translate what he didn't have so lay off him!"

Dean was fuming but he backed off. Sam had a good point. It wasn't Kevin's fault.

"Okay. Still it wouldn't have killed God to mention the warning at the beginning rather than the end of the whole Trials thing."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's attitude.

"What was the warning Kevin?" he asked curiously.

"I was only able to translate some of it and it embellished on some parts but the gist of it starts off saying that once the Trials are started by someone then they can't back out of them. It's all or nothing as soon as the first trial is done." Kevin looked like he was going to say something else but seemed to cut himself off.

Sam and Dean noticed it. "What?" "What's wrong?"

"Oh," Kevin said shaking his head. "Sorry, it's just that it went on to say that if participant fails then the Trials can't be attempted again for another six hundred years."

Dean hoped he heard wrong. "Six hundred years?!"

"Yeah," Kevin droned out. "He did say in the beginning that the trials weren't for the faint of heart."

"Awesome."

Dean knew that this was all screwed. He hoped that now that they knew what the Trials were that he could do them himself like he was supposed to especially with Crowley as their prisoner but it turns out that they couldn't. He couldn't help but think how typical that was.

"There's a bit more to the warning but I haven't decoded it yet."

"What more can there be? And what about the angels?" Sam asked. "Did you find anything about that spell Metatron used?"

Kevin shook his head. "I found some things about the spell but not really too much about anything else. I was a little busy freaking out about being trapped in this underground lair until who knows when." He couldn't help but go back into his former attitude.

"Yeah," Dean said feeling a little awkward about that situation. He could only imagine Kevin spending the last few days freaking out here alone with no way out. "Sorry about that."

A small silence then came up between the three of them.

"I better go and unpack. Get my computer and see if the angels are getting up to anything," Sam said breaking it.

"I'll get on the horn and put the word out about this to anyone I can. We're going to need all hands on deck for this one." Dean said before reaching for his phone.

Sam left the room and as soon as he did Kevin rounded on him.

"What the hell is going on Dean? How is Sam still alive?"

"What do you mean how? He just told you. I stopped him from completing the trial and saved his life." That wasn't a lie at all even if he didn't mention the other minor details.

Kevin didn't seem to let it go. "Cut the crap Dean. The warning I translated about how the trials couldn't be stopped once started. It warned that whether in victory or defeat the one who has taken the trials will have their life forfeited. That means whether Sam did the third trial or not, he was going to die."

Oh no. This was bad. He couldn't have Sam know about this. The only reason he believes that he recovered on his own was because he thought finishing the trial would call for his life. If he knew this then he would know that Dean lied and did something. If he learned that an angel was inside him and pushed him out then he would die.

"Listen to me Kevin," he warned him. "Whatever you do, do not tell Sam about that. No matter what do you understand me?"

Kevin folded his arms. "Why should I? What's going on?"

"That is none of your business alright," he spat out. "Just promise me here. Please."

Kevin glared at Dean for a bit before he nodded. He wasn't doing this for him. He was doing this for Sam. Of the two of them he actually liked Sam the most. At least he had some idea of what he was going through. Dean sometimes didn't seem to care less unless it interfered in what they needed from him.

* * *

Castiel was sitting in a bench at a bus station just staring ahead of him lost inside his own mind. The bus that would take him to Kansas wasn't set to depart until three days from then. Dean had been able to order him a ticket for him to pick up and apparently he had ordered some money to be a part of the pickup as well. He had contacted Dean a while ago and was relieved to hear that Sam was alive. Castiel asked for more details but Dean insisted that he should focus on making the trip to their bunker and they would talk more when he arrived. Castiel assured Dean that he had made journeys before but Dean simply argued, 'Not like this one.'

He still didn't quite understand as it didn't seem like it would be hard. Until his stomach started turning and hurting him again. He couldn't be sure but he guessed that he must be hungry again so he needed food. He asked someone nearby where he could get something to eat and the semi-pleasant woman pointed to a restaurant that was a little further down the road from the station. Inside he gazed at the menu at a loss for what exactly he should have. He saw an image of a cheeseburger with fries that matched what he had occasionally seen Dean eat and that seemed to always be enough for him so he got that for himself. It wasn't the first time he ate this as during the Apocalypse he had consumed multitudes of them but they were merely a means to an end rather than a pleasant experience. He didn't even remember if he had even tasted anything during that experience. When he received his food and then took his first bite he began to taste the flavor of the meat coupled with the cheese, lettuce, tomato and bread.

"This is good," he said simply as he went to take another bite.

* * *

Abbadon was in a new tight leather outfit with her hair styled and out. She looked great which was in contrast with her mood. She was livid and it was plain to see on her face. She lightly paced before a handful of demons that were silent as she did so. Every so often they gave a slight tremor as she looked at them.

"You know who I am," she stated while she continued her pacing. "You all know what I am. My old lackey Bruce here says that you're all slimy, power-hungry opportunists."

The demons looked over at her with a sort of nervous gleam in their eyes as she walked passed each one of them. Either she didn't notice or she didn't care because she kept going.

"So maybe one of you could tell me: What the HELL happened to Hell?" she said as she looked at each of the five of them separately in the face. "And to Demons?" she kept going as she went over to one of them that was possessing an old woman. "I mean, you call _that_ a meatsuit?"

The crossroad demon showed off her red eyes. "I closed seventy two deals last year. Kids love grandma," she said smug and proud.

"That's the problem," she said not impressed in the slightest. "Deals. We're paying, for what we should be Taking. Who put Crowley in charge?" The demons stayed silent. Abbadon impatiently roared. "What's the matter, hellhound got your tongue?! You took orders from him!"

"He's the king." the crossroads demon tried to explain.

"He's a salesman," Abbadon shot back. "A King fights. A king conquers! A king does more than sit around reading contracts!" She then stood back to look at them all. "Your king has made you weak. I remember a time where all talk of demons were always half whispered like we would jump from the shadows if we were spoken about too loudly. Now! Now…we're stories that second rate hunters talk about over drinks. Capturing and exorcising us like its some kind sport activity. It's time to teach all the hunters, all the demons and all the angels with their clipped wings that hell isn't a business or a franchise. Hell is Hell! If they stand in the way then they will burn."

"How?" asked one of the demons curiously.

"We remind them. All of us! I can train you. I can get you new bodies! And we strike! First we move on the hunters! Especially the Winchesters!" Abbadon narrowed her eyes at their reactions. "You flinch at the sound of their name. They should flinch at the thought of us! They should tremble to you! They're humans! We're demons and its time to make them remember that."

The demons seemed energized at the thought of having the mighty Sam and Dean Winchester tremble and flee at the sight of them. It made them feel powerful already.

"And what about Crowley? the crossroad demon asked.

"The king is dead, Long live the Queen," she whispered in a manner of a royal declaration.

The crossroad demon let out a nervous laugh. "Well…no offense honey. But we thought you were dead until about a week ago. A lot of us are afraid of Crowley, many of us still are. So…prove that Crowley is really gone and, maybe, this scheme of yours just might work." Abbadon smirked at her. That was actually a semi-useful tip. "Or not," the crossroad demon said deflating her smirk. "Personally, I always thought you knights were overrated."

Abbadon simply grabbed the demon by the throat. "You go to hell. You tell everyone and everything there that things are going to change…for the worse." Abbadon then banished the demon and released the cold dead husk of the meatsuit to the floor.

Abbadon looked to the four demons left. "Let's get to work."

Over in Norfolk, Virginia by a naval base four naval officers were walking away from the front gates and were heading to a bus stop a short distance away. Three of them were standard while the fourth was a little on the chubby side.

"I can't wait to get home and see my little girl. The last time I saw her was when she was six months," one said.

"Really?" said another one. "Long time. Tell you what, before you walk through that front door to all those hugs and kisses why don't we head down to Floyd's and have a toast. On me."

The other two immediately supported that idea. The first one's smile widened. "Really? Thanks guys."

The sound of a heavy engine was heard and they saw a blue bus pulling up for them. The doors opened and they stepped in with good spirits. There were only four passengers onboard not counting the driver.

"Wow, that was fast," that officer said to the driver as he walked in.

The driver raised their head to show that it was Abbadon. "Express service only for the best."

The four other people rose from their seats and walked down the aisle and after the officers put their bags away they moved into the nearest seats thinking they wanted to get off when the four of them soon surprised them by their necks grabbed and getting shoved to the windows or down into the seats.

"Hey!" "Let go!" "What are you doing!" They choked out.

The four attackers opened their mouths as began to leave their vessels to possess these men. Three of the demons already made their way into their new bodies but the demon holding the chubbier one had her path blocked by Abbadon who grabbed the black smoke and shoved it back into his original body.

"No, no." she said to the demon's surprised expression. "We're not settling for less than perfect on my watch. What do you think boys?" she asked as the three other officers stepped up with their eyes now jet black.

The final officer was breathing frantically and his anxiety and fear worsened when Abbadon pulled out a knife. "No, no, please!" the man pleaded.

Abbadon just had a nonchalant look on her face as she slashed the guys throat. "Don't worry," she said as she began to wipe the blade clean. "Should be some better choices inside. Time to gear up."

* * *

Sam was in the study looking through files in his computer while Kevin was making some notes not too far away from him. Sam noticed off the corner of his eye that Kevin seemed to be trying to sneak glances at him without him knowing. Whenever it looked like Sam would look at him Kevin would look back down and pretend that he was still working.

Sam caught him doing it for like the fifth time before he decided to call him out. "Alright, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Kevin said trying to play it off like it was nothing.

"You've been staring at me since as soon as I sat down. What is it?"

"Nothing. It's nothing Sam. Just…are you okay?"

"I fine," he answered puzzled why Kevin would ask that.

"Are you sure? You really don't feel-"

"Sammy," Dean's voice called out. "Where are you?"

Kevin dropped it and immediately went back to work leaving Sam more confused.

"Over here," Sam called out. Dean walked over with his eyes on his phone. "What's up?"

"I've been trying to get the word out to some of Bobby and Rufus' old contacts around here…but no one's answering."

"They could just be busy. What with the angels falling and now Crowley missing from hell they might have a lot to do," reasoned Sam.

"At the same time?" Dean pointed out. "I've tried like five and I keep getting voicemail. I don't like it."

"You think something might be up?"

"I don't know. I want to check it out. The closest one is Eddie Fisher. He's over by Hannibal a few hours from here."

"Yeah, I remember him. He's the one that likes to grow all those demon warding herbs and plants, right? Alright, let me go grab my things and we'll head out." Sam said closing his laptop.

Dean looked hesitant. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I mean…you might not be 100% yet. Maybe you should take it easy for a few days."

"What do you mean? I feel fine."

"Those trials really did a number on you. There's no shame in taking some time off. I can handle things for while."

Sam looked from his brother to Kevin with a suspicious gleam in his eyes. "Is there something going on here that you two aren't telling me? You two have been acting weird around me ever since I woke up."

The two of them shared a look. Kevin was still beyond angry with Dean and a part of him wanted to tell Sam what he found and what Dean had said or not said about Sam surviving the outcome of failing the trials but he could see warning in Dean's eyes that he could understand to mean that he should keep his trap shut. The memory of Dean's grip on his arm from earlier was still fresh as was the throb coming from it that he's had since. So he didn't say anything and would leave Dean to try and dig his way out himself of whatever was going on.

"It's just those last few days of you being out had us worried. You gave us all quite a scare there Sammy. You can't blame us for being concerned about you. It was pretty touch and go for a minute."

"Well it wasn't. I'm fine…honestly." Sam could feel that Dean was sincere when he said that he had him worried but he felt they were overdoing it. He honestly felt fine. Aside from some foggy things in his memory he felt even better than he did during the trials. "Dean, I spent days in the back seat asleep. The last thing I need now is more rest."

Dean still looked a little tense but he visibly relented. "Alright. Grab your stuff and I'll warm up the car." Sam threw him one last confused look before he headed off back to his room. "How's the translating going?" Dean asked Kevin who had his face back in the Demon Tablet.

"Slow," he just said without looking at Dean.

"Well keep at while we're gone. The last thing we need is more surprises."

"Sure, whatever."

Dean could feel the attitude practically oozing from Kevin but he felt that could only deal with so many problems at one time. He hoped that some time would help the kid cool off.

The Impala was cruising down the Interstate with very little traffic in sight which is how Dean liked it. It gave him free reign to ride the stress away. Sam was looking up how things were in the area when he gave a start.

"What the hell?" he said.

"What? What is it?" Dean asked looking over at him.

"A bulletin just went out to Hannibal police. Firefighters were responding to a call about a fire and they reported a murder. At Eddie's address."

"What?"

When the boys finally reached Eddie Fisher's house night had fallen but the whole place was lit up like Christmas. There were firefighters, police officers and coroner officials on the scene with a good crowd beyond the crime scene tape. Sam and Dean had changed into their suits and showed their fake federal IDs and made their way in.

"Agent's Holt and Wilson" Dean said as he and Sam went over to the head officer, a middle aged woman.

"Lt. Anita Grossman. You boys arrived fast. The fires only went out an hour ago."

"We were in neighborhood," Dean wittingly said. "So what happened here?"

"A hell of a shitshow, that's what. The fire department got a number of calls about a lot of smoke rising from here by a few passing people. They arrived to find the back yard had been set alight. We found some traces of melted broken glass and a faint smell of gasoline like someone went and molotov'd everything." Sam and Dean saw that Fisher's renowned garden was now nothing but ash. "The firemen went into the house to see if there was anyone still in here to get away from the smoke when they stumbled onto this."

She led the two of them into the house and they nearly dropped their jaws at the sight. There were bullet holes everywhere and lots of turned over and destroyed furniture.

"Looks like a mini skirmish broke out. The bullets found were no sporting good sells either. They were military class armor piercing rounds. The guy inside didn't stand a chance." She then led them to the kitchen where there was a blood red stained tarp over a body. "This guy wasn't just shot, he was decimated. He had a shotgun close by but the shells inside were full of rock salt."

Dean and Sam looked over at one another. This was obviously some kind of hit. Demons had killed Eddie Fisher. But whoever the demons behind this were, they were not fooling around.

* * *

In an alley late at night a guy was wandering around nervously as he looked at his phone. He flagged a man that was walking by over.

"Hey buddy. Can you help me out? I'm lost and my phone is not helping me at all. Do you know how to get to Palm Avenue?"

The stranger shook his head. "Sorry buddy. I don't know the way around here too well."

"Thanks," the nervous guy said with a bit of venom. "I guess I can try waiting at that bus stop I saw a few blocks back."

"Might be best," agreed the other guy. "Best of luck," he said waving him off.

When the nervous guy's back was turned the other guy watched him walk off with a small smirk. He looked around and saw no one around and opened his mouth to show his set of vampire fangs. He quietly followed after the guy and pegged him for easy prey. The guy was mumbling to himself and didn't seem to notice him at all only making the vampire more confident. The guy turned a corner and the vampire picked up the pace to jump him when a needle came out and stuck inside his chest as soon as he turned. It was a syringe needle and the vampire realized that it had been full of dead man's blood because his body was going numb. He soon found himself on his knees to look up at his prey no longer with a nervous or aggravated face but a smirking one as he had a machete ready.

"My luck is always the best," he said before he swung and took the vamp's head.

The hunter cleaned off the blood from his machete when someone clapped behind him. Abbadon was there lightly giving a sarcastic show of applause.

"Bravo, nice work there. Though I must say not the best choice for a final one liner."

Before the hunter could react he was clunked on the head by one of Abbadon's fully armed and equipped soldier demons.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

A/N: Abbadon's speech was one of my favorite scenes from this season so I kept the gist of it. Abbadon was such a fun villain to watch that I was a little put out that she bit it so soon. I don't think I'll let her be bitten so soon this time around. In fact, she'll be having a more central role with everything that is happening now. After this episode things will begin diverting more from the plot of the original season 9. I thought the first two episodes were a good starting point but they went off a good trail. The Then and Now sequence at the beginning; I thought it might help bring the feel of a real episode into the mix. Did any of you like it? Should I keep it? I'd like to hear how you think this is going so far.


	4. Dean's Inferno part 2

Chapter 4: Dean's Inferno part two

The hunter Abaddon captured had water thrown at his face to wake him up. He found that he was standing up with his arms raised as his wrists were bound in rope and hanging from an industrial crane hook. They were in some kind of condemned factory or warehouse.

"Rise and shine," one of the demons said as he spilled another cup of water on him.

The hunter coughed a little before he spat the water in his mouth back at the demon. The demon snarled and moved to hit him but his arm was gripped and held back by Abbadon.

"We just got him to be conscious, I don't want to have to wait again."

"Yes mam," the demon obediently stepped back in a manner fitting the meatsuit he had.

She looked over at another one of the demons. "He's really the one?" The demon nodded to her. "Doesn't look like much." Abaddon said as she walked over. "Jeffrey Cranston, my boy here says that you are quite the intelligent and fearless hunter."

Jeffrey chuckled lightly to himself. "I'm flattered to have a hot chick go through so much just to meet me. Going for coffee would've been more than enough."

"Though from where I'm standing," she said as if he hadn't spoken at all. "You're not too much to look at. But I am hoping you have more to say than those other hunters we visited. Tell me how I can reach the Winchesters."

"Sam and Dean? Why on earth would I tell you that?"

"So you can spare a great deal of pain and have mercy killing instead."

Jeffrey smirked smugly over at Abaddon. "I'd like to see that. Think what you will sweetcheeks but I don't break easy and better babes than you have tried."

Abaddon gave him a smirk before she strongly backhanded him across his right cheek. "You see…this is what I can't wrap my mind around. How demons have allowed you hunters to think that you could just joke and laugh at us like we're beneath you. I mean, you're our prisoner and you talk as if you're still in control of everything. Back in the good old days you hunters would only be brave enough take one of us on if you had a group with you. Now you're all by yourself against a few of us and you show no fear. I have to ask…why?"

"Why? Because you demons are nothing to fear. You're nothing but glorified spirits that managed to crawl out of your fiery pits. You aren't anything special from any common ghost. Me, I'm not the kind to be afraid of ghosts."

"Oh…you will be. I guarantee you, I'll put the fear of God into you. Well not God exactly but something much better."

"Do your worst then. I'm sure I don't look like much but I'm not an easy nut to crack. I'm not telling you anything."

Abaddon smiled at him. "Okay then. Bring them in," she called out behind her.

The three other demons with Abbadon each brought in someone forcibly into view. One was a young woman who was crying to be let go, one was a young man perhaps who just reached his twenties and the other looked like a middle aged man.

"What…what is this?" Jeffrey chocked out before the demon next to Abbadon went and gagged his mouth tight with a cloth.

"You don't crack, well, I say that everyone does. You just have to know where to make the hits." Abaddon reached into her pocket and pulled out a hunting knife. "Bring the boy."

The boy was pushed forward and then forced to lay on his back on top of a nearby table.

"Please, no, stop," he pleaded as he tried to struggle against the demon's grip.

Abaddon twirled the knife in her hands as she made her way slowly to him. "You want my worst, fine. Maybe some good old fashion demon style stabbing, carving and skinning will fix your attitude hunter. After that we'll see if you're ready to tell me what I want to know. If not…there are two more volunteers."

Jeffrey's screams were muffled by the gag on his mouth. He wanted to say that that boy didn't have to get hurt but nothing was heard but hard grunting. The boys screams soon filled the room and tears started spilling from the hunter's eyes. He tried to turn away but demon near him went over and angled his head so he could watch every second of the boy's torture.

* * *

The brothers thought it was too late to make the long drive back to the bunker so they checked into a motel nearby, not that they were in the right mind to drive for hours in the middle of the night. Dean was silently cleaning his gun as Sam looked more this whole situation.

"Hey Dean," Sam called out. "I think I found something."

"What?"

"Well, I checked the local news around the areas of all those hunter contacts of Bobby's and there were scores of hits about intense murders."

"Intense? How intense is intense?"

"They were pulverized with bullets, bound and carved like turkeys and one was burned alive bound in a chair. It looks like Eddie wasn't the only one to get demon visits."

Dean tried not to flinch at the thought of all those good people getting killed like that. If it really was demons then that made it his fault. He was the one who stopped Sam from completing the trial and if he didn't then every demon would be locked up tight in hell right now and none of this would've happened.

"How the hell are the demons doing this? These guys aren't idiots, they would have demon proofed themselves up a Fort Knox."

"I'm not sure but I think I might have found a clue. Yeah, so, what was found at Eddie's house, those military grade shells had me thinking. So I searched into any possible thefts or crimes involving the military or national guard and I found something weird in Norfolk. Close to their naval outfit center there was a bus found with four bodies. One of them a naval officer going on leave was found with his throat slashed and there were three bodies with fatal wounds that the coroner is saying look months old."

"Demon meatsuits?"

"Looks like it. There was also a fourth body like that found by the entrance to the center's weapon's closet. The base has put out an APB on four of their soldiers that have appeared to have gone missing. Three others that were on leave with the victim and a guard within the facility that was assigned to that weapon's closet."

"What, so demons decide to go into a base, steal four military bodies and take five finger discounts on some hardware? Then they go navy SEAL on a few hunters? What the hell?"

"I don't know, I guess. What I don't get is why?"

Dean's phone then starting ringing. He went over and looked at the caller id. "Hey, it's Jeffrey. Said he was wrapping up some vamp kills but would look into all of this when he was done," he said before answering. "Jeffrey, tell me what you got man?"

"_What he's got is a little slice of Hell_."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Who is this?"

"_Oh Dean, don't tell me you've forgotten me already. After all, you and your brother were all I thought about after you diced me up and buried me in a box_"

Dean's blood went cold. "Abaddon," he growled. Sam looked over at his brother in shock.

"_So there actually more to you than just your looks and 'give em hell' attitude after all_," she dug.

Dean started pacing. "You sound the same. I thought Sam BBQ'd your hot ass."

"_What can I say, fire never really did it me," she answered back. "Anyway, there is someone here that wants to speak to you_."

There was a small silence before a new voice sounded from the phone.

"_Dean, please. I'm sorry. I need help_!"

"Jeffrey," he gasped out.

Abaddon put the phone back to herself. "_You and your brother are hard to find, I'll give you that. It took me a few tries but I finally found one of your hunting buddies able to help. He put up a tough guy routine but it wasn't before long he couldn't give me your numbers fast enough. Hunters have grown greatly overrated, haven't they?"_

"Let him go Abaddon!" Dean ordered.

"_Now listen here_," she said getting down to business. "_I know you have Crowley. We haven't had the best history with trades but we'll give it another shot. You give that upstart to me and I'll give you this bundle of nerves. I'll even do you one better, I'll take him dead or alive. I just need Crowley's corpse anyway. You have one day to give me his carcass or poor Jeffrey here stays with me._"

Dean listened further before he hung up the phone and glared at his feet.

"Dean?" Sam said trying to understand what had happened. "What did Abaddon say?"

Dean looked over to his brother, a dark look descended over his eyes. "Abaddon wants Crowley. She says that we give him to her then we get Jeffrey back alive."

"It was her. Abaddon is behind those hits." Sam couldn't help but feel guilt for failing to seal hell up. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, we're not going to give Crowley up. He's too important to just hand to that bitch."

"So we just leave Jeffrey to Abaddon then? Abbadon went after him and the others to get to us."

"Of course not Sammy, c'mon. We're going to go and save Jeffrey and then we're going to carve our way into that hell skank."

"Dean, did you forget that we tried that before. We used the knife on her and she just went and got back up!"

"Then we'll have to come up with plan. What do we know about Knights of Hell?"

"That they're damn near difficult to kill," Sam answered.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Thanks genius. What else do we know?" Dean's eyes widened a bit. "What do _you_ know?"

"No more than you Dean."

"Sure about that Samuel?" he said carefully.

Sam's raised his eyebrow. "Did you just-"

Sam didn't finish as he was cut off when his eyes glowed blue and his whole demeanor changed.

"You rang?" Angel!Sam asked.

"Yeah…did you happen to be listening?"

The angel nodded. "A bit. So, one of the knights has survived then."

"What do you know about them?" Dean asked eager for some real indepth intel on killing Abbadon.

"They are no ordinary demons, that's for sure. Shortly before Lucifer was defeated and sealed in hell he brought forth an elite guard of 18 ruthless and powerful demons."

"The Knights," answered Dean.

The angel nodded. "They were a force to be reckoned with. Abaddon was among their first recruits and she had a love of battle if I'm not mistaken. An entire garrison of angels engaged three of them including her and they all fell while only slaying one of them. Eventually it was decided that the archangels would handle them personally. The seven archangels engaged the seventeen of them in battle and when it was over only Michael, Gabriel and Raphael were left."

Dean couldn't help but feel a little awed there. They were dicks but the archangels were super powered dicks and even they had a hard time against the Knights of Hell.

"But they can be killed, right?"

The angel nodded Sam's head. "Yes…they can because for all their power they are still just demons. However, they won't be slain as simple as other demons would be. Your Kurds dagger would slay her or an angel blade would but it must be drawn into the knight's heart. Destroy the heart and the knight will die. A simple stab as you're used to will just stun them for a slight moment."

That explained why Abaddon went down when Dean stabbed her but not out.

"Well, thanks for the tip there. I appreciate it."

"For helping me recover, it was the least I can do."

Dean couldn't help but feel a new wave a guilt. The tricks and the lies that he's pulled on his brother, it was all for Sam's own good. He just had to keep telling himself that enough times and the guilt would go away soon enough.

"Speaking of which, how is Sammy doing?"

"Your brother's recovering surely but slowly. He is still far from safely out of Death's hands. It will still take some time."

"But he will be fine, right."

He nodded. "Of course, though I would advise that you be careful about who finds out about Sam's former condition. Your young friend back at your bunker nearly had Sam on the course to discovering that something interfered with his death. If he digs further into his memories then he could unlock the moment I possessed him and he will then try to push me out."

"Don't worry, Kevin won't say anything. I'll make sure of it."

"And Castiel? If I'm not mistaken then you informed him about Sam's condition and of my interference, correct? What if he mentions something?"

"He won't," Dean insisted.

"Are you sure?"

"I know it," he said sternly.

The angel relented. "Very well. You better hope that you are right for you know the consequences if you're wrong. You could also work more on how you approach or defer from the topic of his recovery. You keep acting like there is something to hide and your brother will find it."

The angel left it at that when the irises of Sam's eye's glowed again and Sam seemed to have control again.

He looked confused. "What were we just talking about?"

"About Abaddon," Dean laughed off. "Sorry if debriefing you isn't stimulating," he laughed off with a hint of sarcasm. "While you were off in La-La land I actually came up with a plan."

Sam just rolled his eyes. "Fine, what's your plan?"

* * *

It was mid-day when Sam and Dean pulled up close to the factory that Abaddon told them to meet. They got out of their seats and went to grab two hunter rifles and angel blades and the knife from the trunk. They also loaded their guns with clips of the new devil's trap bullets that they spent a good deal of the night carving.

"I still think this is a terrible plan," Sam said for the tenth time.

"We know the bullets work on her. They should work again and this time we won't cut off her head. We'll cut out her heart." He just hoped the angel was right on that one.

"And what about the others? From that report in Norfolk, Abaddon isn't alone."

"We can handle a few demons. Abaddon is the problem. Now let's go get Jeffrey out of there."

The two of carefully went into a side door and peered inside. Once they were sure that the coast seemed to be clear they entered and carefully paced themselves. The main cargo area was empty but Sam noticed something off in a corner of the room and directed Dean to it. They went over to see that there was something under a tarp and it was soaked with blood. They removed the tarp and jumped back in fright and disgust.

"Oh god," Sam whispered.

Dean glared and snarled. "That no good psychotic bitch."

Three bodies, just ordinary people off the street from the look of them, were under that tarp. One of them looked carved and flayed beyond near recognition. The other two looked like they had been put under a mess of pain before they were just killed. Doubts in the two of them were gone. Now all that mattered was making sure that Abaddon didn't walk away from this alive.

"She so needs to die," Dean grumbled.

Sam covered the bodies again unable to bear looking at them any longer. "Let's keep looking."

Dean grabbed his arm. "Wait," he whispered. "Hear that?"

There was a soft sound coming from up ahead. It sounded muffled. Sam and Dean carefully moved towards it and found a door that the sound was leaking off from. The two of them kicked the door in and readied to fire but instead found a mostly vacant office with Jeffrey tied up and gagged in the center of it. Jeffrey was struggling against his ropes and was screaming and crying through his gag. They took a flask of holy water and splashed it at him to check and went to cut him loose when he passed the test.

"Hey Jeff, you okay?" Dean asked as he took the gag off him.

"Get me the hell out of here," Jeffrey cried as soon as the gag was off. "Now. They're still here."

"Where? Where the hell are they?"

"Out there! Everywhere!" Jeffrey was now pacing as he looked out the office's window and started breathing rapidly. "We have to get out!" He looked like he was on the verge of heavy tears. "Those…people. Their screams."

"Whoa, whoa," Dean said trying to get him to settle down. "Calm down. We'll get out of here but first we have to deal with the demons. Now, we'll need your help to do that, okay?"

Jeffrey slowed his breathing a little but he still looked shaken. He nodded regardless.

"How many are there?" Sam asked.

"Five. The woman though…she's the worst one."

"Don't worry," said Dean. "We'll handle her."

Suddenly gunshots were heard and the three of them ducked as bullets burst in and shot the wall opposite them. Sam carefully moved off to the side of the window to see two men dressed in military apparel and with two assault rifles in their arms.

"Two demons are out there," he called.

"We can handle them." Dean called out.

"With assault rifles," Sam said back.

"Awesome," Dean said in response. "Look, Sam take Jeffrey through the back and get to the car. I'll draw their fire."

"Dean," Sam started to protest.

Dean didn't let him start to argue when he ducked and ran.

"Just get him out of here!" he called back.

Dean ran off to a place where he would have decent cover and then let some shots out at the demons from his hunter rifle. The shots hit their chests head on but they didn't stop moving. They just drew their assault rifles and opened fire on Dean as they kept up the advance. Dean ran off before he could be deadmeat. They directed their rifles to follow after him and Dean jumped to avoid getting pelted by the new wave of rapid fired shots.

"Oh hell," he grunted as he hit the floor.

He lifted his head to two black leather shoes clicking as they moved towards him. He looked up to see Abbadon calmly walking up to him. Dean immediately took his rifle and made a shot at her to try and trap her. The bullet hit her in the chest but she didn't seem affected. Abbadon just smiled and opened her jacket to show a military grade bulletproof vest underneath.

"Caviler," she then re-buttoned. "I love the future. So much better toys to play around with."

* * *

Back with Sam and Jeffrey they moved quietly through the dark halls until the shots were heard from the outside. Jeffrey got freaked out and just made a break for it.

"Jeffrey!" Sam shouted after him.

He ran after him but as he turned a corner Sam was nailed from his left by one of Abaddon's demons. Sam was disarmed by him and then pushed aside. Sam took out the angel blade hidden behind him and then tried to run it into the demon's chest. The blade instead hit something solid and the demon was unharmed.

The demon looked down at the stopped blade and smirked at Sam. "Sorry Winchester, it's a whole new ballgame." Sam was then grabbed from behind by another demon who twisted his arm to get him to drop the angel blade.

The first demon lightly hit his chest. "Caviler, stops iron and salt rounds and blades. For the first time in a long time I feel strong." He then went and struck Sam in the face. "Strong enough to even bring the mighty Sam Winchester to heel."

The second demon then tossed Sam off in the air where he landed and hit a table that collapsed from the force of it. Sam's vision went blurry and he found that everything around him was fading.

* * *

Dean took out the knife to try and slash at Abaddon's throat but she easily grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Please, it's not so easy to strike a knight." She then squeezed and broke his wrist. "And what's a knight without her attendants?"

The two demons that had been firing on Dean came up behind him and grabbed him by his arms and restrained him in front of Abbadon.

"You're a tough broad, I'll give you that," he grunted against his captures' hold.

"And you're predictable. I had a feeling you wouldn't bring Crowley but I'm glad you didn't. It means that I could have some fun with you."

"Yeah, well no offense but I've never really been into intense red heads."

Abaddon struck him in the face. "Do all hunters in this day and age make jokes when they're taken prisoner? I can see that I have a lot of work ahead of me but I think I'm off to a good start. Ask your good friend Jeffrey about how effective my work is. He and your brother should be meeting my other attendants right now."

"Well, good luck to them then." He tried to sound more confident than he felt.

"Now, why don't we get started and you tell me where Crowley is? I need to display his corpse so that the rest of the demons out there can know that Hell is under new management. Or if not…I hear you don't possess easily but I can tear off this 'No Demon's Allowed' tag on your chest," she said rubbing him through his shirt in the area where his anti-possession tattoo was. "And we'll see how much blood it takes to flow between your fingers before you're ready to talk."

* * *

The demons looked pretty proud of themselves as they looked down at the defeated Winchester. They had brought him down with little injury to them at all. Perhaps Abaddon was fit to rule Hell over Crowley after all. As they went to retrieve Sam they jumped in surprise when his eyes opened and glowed with a fierce blue light. The hunter stood and light erupted from his body and they looked behind him to see the imprint of an angel with bent and broken wings that few remaining feathers were molting. Yet even so, the angel stood tall and strong before them. The glass nearby started to crack and shatter and the ground also started to shake. In a split second it moved over and grasped their heads and the demons inside were smited by the angel.

Angel!Sam looked out at a hole facing where Dean was being held and caught a glimpse of the demon knight.

"Abaddon…as ruthless as you ever were. Still need work on your attitude though. You still have that bloodstained stick up your ass," he said before walking off to get to the Winchesters' car.

* * *

The emergence of the angel was felt by everyone. Abbadon let go of Dean and looked back towards the factory interior. Dean hoped that meant that Sammy was okay in there. The two demons holding him loosened their grip as they tensed up at the prospect of fighting an angel.

"So you had an angel up your sleeve. A spunky one by the feel of it. No problem, I'll handle him as soon as I'm done with you."

Dean slowly and carefully began to reach with his good hand behind him. "Oh, you're done alright." He pulled out the gun he had behind him and then quickly shot two shots, one at each demon holding him, at their feet. He then got up and ran off picking up the dropped knife along the way.

The demons made to go after him but they found that they couldn't move.

"What is this?" one struggled.

"We're stuck!" cried the other.

Dean knew that the demon's made themselves bulletproof from the gear they stole from that base but their shoes aren't. The devil's trap bullets kept them anchored. Abaddon ran after him but Dean kept firing behind him at her and Abbadon moved to make sure that the bullets didn't hit anywhere vulnerable which slowed her down. Dean ran off and managed to make it back to the car where Angel!Sam and Jeffrey were waiting. Jeffrey was ranting and raving in the backseat while the angel had the car running and waiting for him. Dean jumped in the driverseat and started to drive. One last look at the factory had him seeing Abaddon come into the picture just in time to see them take off.

Abaddon smirked as they made their escape. All things considered her first campaign for hell went off without a hitch.

* * *

Sam and Dean sitting off the side of the Impala's hood as they were parked off the interstate in a rest stop. They had taken Jeffrey and drove him to where he had parked his car. He had been quite shaken still but otherwise okay. They hadn't had a demon force them to run like that since Lillith. Abaddon was much more stronger, smarter and evil then they first thought.

"What happened back there Dean?" Sam asked as he handed his brother a beer from a cooler. "The last thing I remember was being thrown at a table and the next thing I knew was me waking up in the car with you shouting at Jeffrey."

"His ranting was getting on my last nerve," he grunted.

"With what he went through, can you blame him? But still, Dean what happened?"

"Oh well those two were dragging your unconscious ass out of the building when I stepped in. I managed to get away from Abaddon and I saw them taking you. I shot at one of them and got lucky with it going into his head with the devil's trap bullets. The other one dropped you and ran at me and I took the knife and stabbed him in between the eyes. The other one I went and cut his throat. I got Jeffrey to be calm enough to help me carry you to the car and then we took off."

Sam nodded before taking a sip of his beer. It seemed sincere but something in the back of Sam's mind was telling him that there was something wrong going on here. He hoped it was just nerves of what they just went through.

"Abaddon is still out there," said Sam after a while.

"Yeah and trying to take control of Hell. I hate to say it but I'm starting to think Crowley staying in charge might not be so bad."

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head. Abaddon was just too strong and smart for them to just take on. For the first time in years, he had no idea what to do about getting rid of a demon.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

A/N: From how old Abaddon must be I figured her ruthlessness would be on par with demons like Lillith and Alistair. I figured this kind of action was more worthy for a 'Knight of Hell'. Her first public move and she has broken a hunter's spirit and struck a great blow to the hunting community and even had Dean and Sam in a retreat. As for the Angel!Sam's identity we have been given a little more insight on him. He knows Abbadon on a personal level that is clear now. I wouldn't mind hearing theories on which angel you think he might be though I will say that he isn't Lucifer.

The next episode will be called The Devil is in the Details. Kevin has unlocked the rest of the warning regarding the price for failing the trials and turns to the only available source to help him understand it. Also, Sam and Dean stumble on another slain hunter and run into trouble with the law.


	5. The Devil's in the Details

Chapter 5: The Devil is in the Details

Dean and Sam were running through a residential neighborhood, scaling the walls of backyards and hopping over brushes. The sounds of barking dogs and shouting men followed after him.

"Move Sammy!" Dean said as dropped off the side of a wooden fence.

Sam dropped down right after him. "What the hell do you think I'm doing?" he spat back.

They ran down a street when two men came into view behind them. The flashlights in their hands zipped about as they went in pursuit.

"Stop!" one of them yelled.

Dean and Sam just kept running until a car pulled up in front of them. It's bright red and blue sirens were shining as the two officers inside stepped out with their guns pointed right at them.

"Freeze!" one of them said as he took aim.

Dean looked back and saw that the other two were closing in and he pulled Sam to try and move off down a driveway between two houses. The two officers from the car ran after them too. They were about to climb the fence into the left house's back lawn when a dog hopped over the fence and barked at them. A man followed right after it and brought a gun on them. The four officers from before came up behind them effectively trapping them in that space.

"Hold it right there," the newest officer said. "Cuff em," he ordered the other four. Two of them pulled out cuffs and roughly grabbed their arms and pulled them behind them to snap the cuffs on. "You two are under arrest for the murder of Ruben Diaz."

Sam and Dean took a hard and tired look at one another before they were being pulled away to head for the police car.

* * *

**Supernatural**

* * *

_24 Hours Ago_

Dean was sitting on his motel room bed as he growled angrily into his phone.

"This isn't a tip or some kind of courtesy crap, it's an alert. This demon is much more than anything you can handle. If you want proof then call Jeffrey. He sure can tell you about his little run-in. Just help spread the word. No one hunts alone or if they do then they make sure they are in a salt and iron Fort Knox. Well, you're welcome," he huffed before he cut the call. Dean was fuming and he was this close from punching a hole in the wall.

Sam looked up from the stack of papers he had on the table in front of him. "So…how is everyone taking the news?" Dean glared at Sam not appreciating his brother's humor at all at the moment. "That good huh?" Sam said leaning back in his chair.

"Wow Sherlock, your detective skills are amazing," he huffed.

It had been a few days since their run-in with Abbadon and since then they have been trying to spread the word about the new Knight of Hell running amok trying to hunt down hunters but some were being too damn stubborn and didn't want to go into hiding from a demon no matter how powerful she supposedly was. The most frustrating thing was that Dean couldn't really blame them. If it were him, he wouldn't go running and hiding either.

"Dean, we can't control who decides to be cautious and who doesn't. All we can do is try and warn and help who we can."

"Yeah, from the demon that we let loose in the first place." Dean deflated when he saw that Sam was feeling guilt too. He hoped that Sam wasn't wishing that he had gone through with the trials. "Look I didn't mean

"Forget it Dean," insisted Sam. "Let's just focus on what we can do over what we did or didn't do, alright?"

"Alright." Dean was all too eager to move on from this. "And what's that?"

"All I can think of right now is trying to warn everyone we can. Did you get everyone? Did you call Garth? He could really help on that."

"Yeah, one of the first numbers I tried. I can't reach him. If he hadn't been silent for a while then I would be worried Abbadon got to him already."

Sam narrowed his eyes at that. "He's still gone dark? What do you think he's been doing?"

"Either he's on a real intense hunt or one of his extended me times. Anyway I left him a message."

"And have you heard from Cas?"

"Yeah, a few hours ago. Called from a payphone saying that he was boarding the bus in that station in Nebraska. He should get to Kansas in two days. He might not be an angel anymore but he still might be able to help us with stopping Abbadon for good and helping with translating the tablets." Dean then went back to his phone. "Speaking of which…"he muttered as he scrolled down his contact list.

* * *

Kevin was spread out on his bed drinking some iced lemonade and resting the glass over his forehead and eyes between sips. He was taking a well deserved break from squinting at the symbols plastered on those tablets. Today, he just wanted to rest, relax and pretend that things like demons and monsters and prophets don't exist. He would just lie in bed and catch up on some of his favorite things on Netflix. Just as he let himself get settled, his phone rang and he audibly groaned when he saw Dean's name as the caller's id.

"Hey Dean," he said answering. "What's up?"

"_Kevin, any luck with cracking that warning bit for failing the trials?"_

"Not since you called me yesterday."

"_Still? Well did you make any progress with the angel tablet at least?_"

"What? No, when was I supposed to be able to do that? You had me focusing on the Demon Tablet first, remember? Besides, it's been a long few days. I'm punching out for the day."

"_What are talking about_?"

"Dean, I need time where I can just take a break. I'm taking a personal day today."

"_Yeah well Kevin the office is calling you in to revoke that day_." Kevin could tell Dean was pissed on the other end. "_There is too much going on right now. There are people dying and in danger out there that won't wait for you to finish your personal day. I get that you must be feeling tired, hell we're all tired right now, but we can't afford to take any time off from those tablets. We all got to make sacrifices for the greater good Kevin."_

"Are you're saying that I haven't Dean? My girlfriend and my mother aren't enough to qualify for a sacrifice?"

"_And you're sure making what they went through worth it, aren't you?"_

Kevin felt the heat rising from his stomach to his head. He closed his eyes rock hard to try and push the new stress out. "Fine. I'll go back to work on the Demon Tablet."

"_Good…and see if there is anything about Knights of Hell on there_."

"Okay, would you like me to repaint the bunker while I'm at it?" he said being snippy.

"_Call us as soon as you find anything_." He answered before hanging up.

Kevin hung up to and he gave a yell as he took his glass of lemonade and threw it across the room and shattered it on the opposite wall.

* * *

Dean hung up and looked over to see Sam shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Nice work there Dean. Kevin may be a prophet but he's still a kid. Did you have to be hard on him when he just wants to have a single day to himself?"

"Believe me, I wish I could've just let him take a day. Hell, any other day I would take him out for drinks myself but we're at Defcon 1 here. We can't afford to take some time now especially with it being two weeks since the third trial. Whatever is happening, we need to cut it off at the knees. We have enough on our plate with Abbadon and the angels falling to worry about a new apocalypse coming around the corner."

"And I'm sure Kevin understands that but you didn't have to pull that Prima Donna act on him. Go easy on him."

"The last time we went easy on him the kid hid the Demon Tablet under a billboard. Lately, it's like he just doesn't get that the world is on the brink." Sam continued looking at Dean with disapproval. "It's rough, yeah, but we got to show some Tough Love to get through to him."

"Like you did when you almost broke his wrist when we brought his girlfriend and mother's killer in front of him and told him he had to grin and bear it?"

Dean shut his eyes as a new wave of stress came over him. He didn't need Sam to tell him that he was being a complete dick to Kevin but he couldn't afford to worry about that now. Kevin hating his guts was hard to bear but it was a cost he would be glad to pay if it gets everything fixed quicker. "So what's our next move?"

Sam moved through the papers in front of him a little angrily. How he just asked that like they weren't talking about something else important. "I don't know." He knew that if he pressed the issue then they would argue all night and it would amount to nothing. "I can't find any patterns behind Abbadon's hits. It's like she's leap frogging across the country. She's being clean cut."

"I suppose it was too much to hope for a knight would be sloppy. Or for a clue to just fall into our lap." Just as he finished saying that the phone in his hand started ringing. "Hello?"

"_Dean? It's Ruben!"_ came frantically from the other end of the line.

"Whoa, Ruben?"

"_I need your help. Demons are after me_!"

"Whoa, wait, what's going on."

"_Demons are after me,"_ he repeated frantically. "_They've been shadowing me all day. I've got my home sealed out but I don't know how long I can keep them out. I heard that you trying to stop these guys so get over here and stop them!_"

The call then cut off right there.

* * *

Kevin was looking at the tablet as he wrote some more notes before he did a double take. The symbols started to vibrate and he had to rub his eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him. The meaning of the next phrase jumped up at him and he quickly wrote it down. Once it was on the paper he looked at it with a whole new level of confusion up on him. It was only three words, simple words that all people knew the meaning of, yet strung together it didn't make sense. He thought about calling Sam and Dean about it but without knowing what it meant, was it even worth it? Besides, with how Dean has been lately Kevin didn't feel like he owed him any favors. But where could go to make sense of this? Or rather, who?

Crowley was staring off and looking at his loafers for the seventh straight hour when the creaking of the doors to his new room opened up to reveal the young prophet.

"Kevin…you're not the first I would've guessed to pay me a visit today but I'll take you."

Kevin put his notepad on a nearby table as he stepped forward to give Crowley a better view of him. "Shut up Crowley. This isn't a courtesy call. I wouldn't be here if I didn't need to be."

"No, I wouldn't think so. What, do you have a blade hiding behind your back that you want to stick into me? If you do I have some ideas where," he said mockingly.

Kevin clenched his fist open and close like he did have something in his grip. "No but I sure would like one right now."

Crowley gave a humorless chuckle. "What's stopping you then?"

"Lack of demon killing knives."

"Ahh," Crowley said nodding his head. "Dean, I'm guessing. He's quite the slave driver isn't he?"

"Shut up Crowley," he growled back.

Crowley kept going. "He says hop, you say how high? He says take a message, you ask for the font. He says stand back and let me live when I killed your girl and then your mum and you say okay after he pushes you around and preaches some oh so loving words, is that right?" Kevin glared harder at Crowley while he just stared him in the eye. "I did warn you didn't I Kevin? I warned you to run but it's too little too late, isn't it? If you ran now then the Squirrel and Moose would just haul you back and even if you did run…where would you go?"

Kevin darted forward and gave Crowley a hard punch across the face. He put everything he had in him; all the anger, grief and hopelessness he felt into that hit that had him breathing hard like he ran a marathon. Crowley however didn't look any worse for wear at all though. He just opened his lower jaw a bit and settled back comfortably in his chair.

"You no good bastard," Kevin grumbled as he leaned back.

"I'm the King of Hell, sort of comes with the job. At least I have an excuse. Decent punch though, no doubt you inherited that from dear old mum. Tell me Kevin, do you think she would be happy for you right now?"

Kevin didn't answer. He just went to get his pad. "I don't need this." He snatched the pad and went to open the doors to leave. "And by the way, if what Sam and Dean said is true then it looks like your reign is ending with a knight taking your throne before dust has a chance to settle."

Crowley calmness ebbed away quickly. "Whoa, wait! What are you talking about?"

Kevin looked back and sneered at the demon. "Why should I tell you anything?"

"You came here for something relating to your notes, didn't you? You're having trouble with your translation and I'm apparently have trouble stirring in my kingdom. You help me by telling me what I want to know and you get my help in telling you what you need to know."

Kevin clicked his tongue. "And I should just trust you?"

"Say what you want about me but the one thing you can't say about the King of Hell is that I don't always hold up in keeping a deal. You get what you want and I get what I want."

The thought of doing anything for Crowley even if it's to spread gossip he'll hate still made his skin crawl. But this new passage confused him and he didn't like the sound of it. "Alright fine."

"What's the story about my throne being taken? You said something about a knight, that wouldn't be Abbadon by any chance?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah." He couldn't help but be a little smug and try to run it in Crowley's face for those digs earlier about him and his mother. "It looks like she is trying to win favor with demons by striking against some hunters. She is calling herself the new Queen of Hell."

"How many demons have joined her?" Crowley demanded.

Kevin shrugged. "I don't know. Sam and Dean only fought against a handful of them a couple of days ago."

Crowley snarled to himself. What did that violence driven ditz know about ruling demons in this day and age? He brought order and growth to Hell and it was not made easier with the Winchesters and Castiel on his back but he worked hard to unify the demons and consolidate his authority in Hell and now it looks like it is falling apart within a few weeks. A few dead hunters and Abbadon thought she could rule Hell? Ruling Hell was more than fifteen minutes of glory.

He took a hard deep huff from his nose as he relieved the new stress that came with all of this. "Now…what is it that you needed to see me about?"

"Really?" Kevin was genuinely surprised. "Just like that?"

Crowley was looking quite seriously at him, all traces of his former humor were gone. "Like I said, I always hold my end of the bargain. Now are we going to compare notes or not?"

Kevin looked down at his notes to the new bit he translated. "Do the words 'Father of Murder' mean anything to you?"

Crowley's eyes widened. "Say that again."

* * *

Sam and Dean had passed the border of Colorado a little while ago as they hastened to make it to Ruben's house in Boulder.

"How much longer Sam?"

Sam checked his GPS to see how much longer it would be before they reached Ruben's home. "We're a little over 100 miles away from Boulder. If we keep going like this then we should get there in two hours."

Dean glared ahead as he tried to speed them up. "Damn. I just hope Ruben could hold out until we get there."

"Dean," Sam said. "If Abbadon is literally gunning for Ruben then he might already be…

"No, don't even say it Sam. Okay, we can't just stand back and let that bitch come along and kill our own like that! We just can't!" he growled.

Dean didn't want to say it out loud but for every person that gets hurt or killed in Abbadon's path is on him. He stopped Sam from boarding up hell and now there is a Knight of Hell on the loose killing his fellow hunters, that's even worse.

"I get that Dean. I don't want more people to get hurt any more than you do but we're a little outclassed here. Every time we've come up against Abbadon we've been lucky to escape by the edge of our teeth. The last time we barely were able to get away with Jeffrey intact. What are we supposed to do if we run into Abbadon again?"

"Simple, we take our devil's trap rounds and we put them right in between that bitch's eyes. They haven't made any bullet proof face masks the last time I checked. Then we take the blades and we carve out her heart and gank her once and for all."

Oh yes, he remembers what Dean said. On how a Knight of Hell must have its heart destroyed before they could be slain. "And we're sure that will work? Where did you even hear about that from anyway?"

"Don't worry about where I heard it," he said dodging the issue. "Just worry about sticking it to that bitch!"

"Dean, Abbadon is not just going to stand still and let us stab her. She tortured and killed three innocent people off the street just to get our phone numbers. What do you think she'll do to protect herself?"

He grit his teeth. Sam had a good point. Abbadon wasn't going to play fair and keep this between them. She would pull anything and anyone she wanted into this to give her any kind of edge on them.

"Maybe we should use a secret weapon," he suggested.

"What secret weapon?" Sam didn't know what Dean was talking about.

"You know…" he said evasively.

"No," he drew out.

"Sure Samuel."

The next second Sam's eyes were glowing with energy as the angel within took control. "Dean? What's wrong?"

"What isn't wrong? But before getting into that, I just want to say…thanks…for helping Sammy out back there."

He nodded. "Of course."

"Look, the reason I'm calling you is if you wouldn't mind helping us take down Abbadon. Against her we could use all the help we could get."

But the angel closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Dean but I can't."

He nearly cracked his neck turning his neck to the angel in a flash. "Why not?!"

The angel still kept his eyes closed for a moment before he opened them looking a little saddened. "I'm sorry but I'm not strong enough to take on a Knight of Hell Dean. I did explain how strong they are didn't I?"

"I know but I have an arsenal here. I'm sure it can help us turn the tide on that bitch. Also, you should have had enough time to be strong enough to fight against demons. Besides, I'll have your back if you have mine."

"Still, with the strength that I've gathered and more would be drained from me in a battle with such a foe. Even if we do succeed I would be too drained to keep Sam's consciousness at bay. He would discover what is going on and would immediately move to expel me and I wouldn't be able to stop him. Your brother could die."

Dean's grip on the steering wheel tightened. "So you can't do anything?"

"Well…I can stand by your brother as he fights and any major injuries that come his way I can heal before they can do too much damage before quickly returning control to him putting the illusion of him having an adrenaline rush into his head to explain any lapses in time."

It wasn't much but Dean guessed it was better than nothing. "Well, thanks anyway."

The angel retreated and Sam came to. He gazed out the window but his vision zoned in on a marker. "That's weird," he mumbled.

"What is?" asked Dean acting like nothing was wrong.

"That marker said that we are at Mile 62 but I swear a moment ago we were passing a Mile 51 marker."

Dean looked at him like he was nuts. "Are you kidding? You've been staring off into space for the last few minutes and you zone out that much?"

"Um…I…" Sam rubbed the side of his temple. He wondered what was going on with him lately. Maybe he was there was too much on his mind. "I was?"

"I've been telling you to take it easy haven't I? Look, since there is some time before we get to Boulder why not try and get some sleep? We're going to need you fresh and not zoning out while we fight Abbadon."

Sam wasn't feeling sleepy or like his mind was wandering. It was like something was trying to mess with him. He carefully looked at Dean and noticed that he seemed tense. Not angry and anxious about Boulder but just tense. He looked the same way as he spouted all that stuff about him zoning out and he wondered just what was really going on.

* * *

The Impala pulled up in front of Ruben's house and Sam and Dean noticed the door slightly ajar. They readied their guns and kicked the door in and rushed in at full alert. There were broken salt lines and empty salt shells scattered around.

"Dean," Sam said as they carefully moved through Ruben's living room. "You smell that?"

Dean nodded. "Sulfur."

They carefully moved off for the kitchen where they found a pool of blood. It was leading to a body that was turned upside down with noticeable bloody stab wounds on the back.

"Ruben, damn it!" Dean kicked a nearby turned over chair. They were too late to save another of their fellow hunters.

Suddenly a police buzzer sounded in front of the house and red and blue light poured in through the curtains of the windows.

"Dean!" whispered Sam.

"No. Not now!"

They turned to run out the back door just as officers pour in through the front and just catch them slipping out before they are in hot pursuit.

* * *

Sam and Dean were in an interrogation room at the police precinct with their hands handcuffed behind them. The officer that had blocked their escape with his dog was in the room trying to wear them down.

"I'm trying to tell you. Ruben is an old friend of ours." Dean started to try and explain their presence at his house.

"Really? I've known Ruben myself for two years now and I've never seen you around or heard of you before."

"Well we've never seen or heard of you before but you don't see us accusing you," Dean said back. "Ruben invited us to come over. We were riding off to stay with him before we went off on a hunting trip tomorrow."

"If you are so innocent then why did we find you armed with guns. Or," he said taking out a plastic bag. Inside were the knife and two angel blades. "these big knives?"

"Hunting gear," Said Dean.

"Really? First time I've seen hunting knives that look like these," the officer said not buying a word.

"They're custom," Dean quipped.

Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

The officer wasn't amused as he slammed the bag back down. "You think this is all some game? There was a 911 call a few minutes before we arrived. A neighbor called and said that he heard screaming, crying and the sounds of things breaking before he heard a gunshot. We responded and found you two armed and next to a body that was stabbed and from the looks of things, tortured. So do you want to try for something better or keep to piss me off?"

The door of the interrogation room opened as a man in a suit walked in. "Excuse me gentlemen."

"Who are you?" the officer asked.

"I'm special agent Logan Donovan," he said moving forward to shake the officer's hand.

"Deputy Ralph Waines." He didn't return the agent's handshake. "You don't have to worry agent but I'm handling this case."

"I'm sure you are but it looks like you'll have to handle it with me now. I'd like to speak with these two men now, alone." The deputy was about to protest but Agent Donovan cut him off. "I'm afraid I must insist."

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

A/N: The last time I started a new episode I had a Then and Now montage like any episode but it didn't seem to go very well with a lot of people so I cut it out. Dean was being a real dick to Kevin there bringing his mom and girlfriend in like that right? Crowley too. I was sad that Kevin got screwed over the way he did when he did nothing to deserve it. How are Sam and Dean going to get out of this one? Not only were they caught at and fleeing the scene but now the Feds are involved. Just in case…Agent Donovan is a real fed.


	6. The Devil's in the Details part 2

Chapter 6: The Devil is in the Details part two

"Fine," Waines said moving to leave the room.

"Hold it," said Agent Donovan. "Uncuff them and let them put their hands in front and then cuff them again."

Sam and Dean were surprised at that.

"They're secure," he protested. "Do you know just how hard it was to catch these two?"

Donovan wasn't having it. "Just do it," he repeated simply.

Waines clicked his teeth but went over to do it. "It's your funeral."

Sam and Dean's hands were uncuffed and let their hands go from being bound behind them before bringing them in front of them and re-cuffing them. Agent Donovan silently watched Deputy Waines leave the room but not before throwing a hard look back at the two bound prisoners before leaving. Donovan pulled up the chair in front of them and went to sit down. He then opened the file and read to himself for a few minutes.

Deputy Waines left the room where another deputy was standing and waiting by the room's one way mirror. "Do you believe this Joel?" he said angrily.

Joel just shrugged. "I believe that the feds think they can do whatever they want and we can't say anything about it."

"This was supposed to be my breakthrough case. Add in that this is personal, I liked Ruben. I'm the best man for this and this Donovan thinks he can just walk in and take it just like that?"

"Relax Ralph, he shouldn't get to you. Don't forget that you brought them in and in the end, that's what will matter."

Agent Donovan flipped through the last page of the report before he closed it and looked over at the two brothers. "Well, I'm sure you're a lot more comfortable sitting like that then you were before." There was a hint of a smirk on his lips.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Are you trying to pull off the 'good cop' routine? If you are I don't think you're off to a great start buddy."

Sam just kept his mouth shut and his eyes on his hands.

Donovan's pleasant demeanor didn't change though. "Oh, I'm not trying anything. The hand thing wasn't for your benefit, it's for mine. You see I've found that tells aren't just in people's faces, it's also with the rest of their body and hiding the hands would help in hiding their tells. I prefer to see how people are completely reacting to me and my questions. So far, your friend looks like he's trying to keep calm and you are putting on this smug fascade while trying to quickly and quietly think on something else." The two of them looked up at him in the eye. "Well, am I warm?"

They didn't say anything.

"Okay then," Donovan said getting himself back to business. "How about you tell me what you know, starting with how you know the victim?" He took out a notepad and pen and listened to what they had to say.

* * *

Sam and Dean were in two holding cells with Sam standing and leaning against the bars while Dean was sitting on a corner at the floor. They weren't alone but the only other man in the cells was a teenager that had a bruise on the side of his cheek. It was already daybreak and the two of them hardly got any sleep. They had spent an entire hour giving Agent Donovan a crap story about being friends of Ruben's that were coming over for a hunting trip when they stumbled on the door broken in and went in with their rifles to find him dead. They also explained that they ran because they were scared and worried when the cops showed up. They didn't know if the agent believed any of it or not but either way, they seemed a little screwed right now.

"Any ideas yet," Sam asked for like the third time.

"I'm thinking," Dean put his thumb and forefinger on the tip of his forehead. "It shouldn't be this hard. We've gotten out of tougher scrapes than this."

"I meant about Ruben. This, I'm not too worried about. Even if they don't believe us, they can't really hold us. Our prints aren't anywhere at Ruben's except the front and back doors and we didn't leave any evidence on the body. There's nothing but circumstantial evidence and they can't hold us for too long on that."

"Okay, well what about Ruben. I think it's pretty obvious what happened."

"I mean, didn't you see his place? There was no destroyed interior or signs of gunfight. Abaddon's attacks were wild and out in the open, this one was kind of clean. It looked like a simple demon invasion. Ruben looked like he had been just stabbed dead and that doesn't look like Abaddon's style at all."

"I don't know. A new flunkie maybe? All I know for sure that a demon killed Ruben which adds another to the list of reasons for taking that bitch out."

Sam stared out towards the window on the opposite side of the room. "Something doesn't feel right about this."

"What was your first clue?"

Sam ignored Dean. "I meant what that cop said. About how someone called and said they heard screaming and shooting. That's how they were there. But we got there a little before them and I didn't see any sign of that. If there was gunshots and screaming loud enough to be heard then there would've been people out wondering what was going on but everything looked quiet by the time we got there. Ruben's blood didn't look too fresh and I didn't smell fresh gunpowder either."

"What are you trying to say Sam?"

He folded his arms. "I'm saying that we were set up."

Agent Donovan was finding evidence that was supporting Sam's theory. He couldn't find any neighbors of Ruben Diaz that claimed to have heard the gunshots or screams let alone call 911 and report it. The coroner also confirmed that Ruben had been stabbed to death and wasn't shot whatsoever. The shotguns that had been taken off the two brothers hadn't been fired and even if they were they had been full salt rounds instead of normal ones. They had handguns on them as well that were confiscated but they weren't fired also. He got a call from the forensic team sent to Ruben's home and heard more that helped him see that these two definitely weren't the ones the police in Boulder thought they were.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and the station was settling down. There were now only a standard skeleton number of officers in the station as well as two prisoners in the holding cells. Deputy Waines went over to the cells and hit them lightly with his nightstick. Sam and Dean were knocked out of their stupor to look over at him.

"Feeling like letting us go yet," Dean mumbled He was starting to feel stiff and tired from being stuck in this holding cell. He had been trapped in this space for a solid 24 hours and was getting tired of it.

"I don't know. Feel like having anything other than crap come out of that mouth of yours?" Waines said folding his arms.

"Are you ready to clean the crap out of your ears first?" Dean said back.

"No, but I'm tired of taking yours."

The deputy opened the cell. Dean went to stand back as the officer came and roughly grabbed at him. Dean tried to keep him back and rolled around the cell but Waines fought him off and shoved his face against the walls. He then brought his arms behind him before he cuffed him.

"Hey!" Sam yelled as his brother was manhandled.

Deputy Waines ignored him. "Let's go chuckles," he spat before leading Dean away.

Sam wondered what was Dean thinking fighting the cop like that before he saw something glint at the floor. He bent down and saw that it was a small ring of keys. Waines must've not noticed he dropped them...or Dean take them from his belt as he fought. Sam unlocked the cell door and went to try and get their stuff from evidence. He was thankful to see that he didn't see or run into any other officers. He'd rather not be forced to beat any cops into unconsciousness if he could help it. Sam found the evidence room and quietly slipped in and went to the shelves. He had memorized the number that their gear was in and once he got their guns and blades then he would find Dean and they would bust out of here. He found the folder and then poured the contents out but was surprised to find that only their guns were there. The plastic bag that held the two angel blades and their demon knife was empty.

Waines threw Dean into the chair with a not too gentle grace.

"Unlike that smug fed I could care less if you're comfy."

"No, no this is good," Dean moaned out as he adjusted himself in the chair.

This only set Waines further off. "You smug bastard! I knew Ruben for a good ten years. He used to date my cousin and I happened to have liked the guy and you're joking around after being found with his body. Believe me, I'm the last person who is laughing."

Dean actually straightened himself. He may act like a dick sometimes but he wasn't an asshole. This cop wasn't just someone who ran across Ruben but was personally involved with him. It further explained why this guy has been so hard in their case.

"Look man, I'm sorry but I don't know what you want me to say. Okay, my brother and I didn't even touch the guy. We weren't even there until just before you all showed up like we said the last hundred times. We had just got into town."

"That's crap. My friend Joel talked to a witness that said they saw you around all day."

"Why don't you talk to your pal's witness then and see if it was really us she saw."

"Don't tell me how to do my-

His rant was cut off by someone coming up behind him and stabbing him in the back. Dean flinched as Waines' body fell over to the ground and he looked up to see one of the other deputies, Joel, standing there with their demon killing knife. He looked over at Dean with a smug smile as his eyes flashed red.

* * *

The Impala had been towed to the impound lot where it had been towed from Ruben's front driveway. A shadow descended on the back trunk and opened it. A hand went to the bottom and lifted it to reveal the secret compartment full of the boys' hunting supplies and weapons.

* * *

Deputy Joel leered at Dean with his new blood red eyes reflecting their glow in the light of the interrogation room. In his hands was Ruby's knife that was fresh with Waine's blood.

"Finally, some time alone. I've been wanting to talk to you for quite some time now." Dean looked over at the deputy's body and glared at him. "What?" the demon said making the red eyes go away. "Oh, come on; you know you wanted to do that ever since you met the guy."

The cop was a hardass but he didn't deserve that. Dean was ready to charge the demon but he was still bound from behind by the handcuffs. There was little he could do like this.

"So, you killed Ruben?" he asked unnecessarily.

"Wow, faster than Deputy Dick here." He started wiping the blood with a cloth he pulled from his pocket. "Yeah, I had been stalking your buddy Ruben all day looking for a chance to strike which I finally got two days ago. Borrowed a local blue to get him to drop his personal red alert. Worked like a charm before I worked him. A little before you got that call."

"So Ruben's call to me, that wasn't him. That was you taking him for a joyride." Dean glared harder at the demon.

Joel chuckled. "Yeah. He wasn't as hard to crack as hunters usually are. I guess all the latest Abaddon hype is starting to get to some people. Anyway, once I found your information I sent him on his merry way. Of course, I knew better than to try and take on the Winchesters in a straight on fight so I did what any person does when there are dangerous men coming to get him: involve the police."

"Wow...points for creativity there. So, what? You're here to try and hand us over to Abaddon and win brownie points?"

"Not quite. It's not Abaddon I'm shooting for. It's Crowley."

"Crowley?"

The demon pointed the blade towards him. "Before I carve out that tongue through your throat, you're going to tell me where the King of Hell is. There is a war for power starting up in Hell and we need our King to be leading us against that crazy bitch Abaddon."

"Okay, I got to ask. Why are you siding with Crowley over Abaddon? She's a hardcore Knight of Hell. I thought you would all be quick to follow her. Didn't you just say that she had all of us hunters on the run just a moment ago?"

"I won't deny that I admire that bit and I don't really have any love lost for Crowley personally but this isn't personal; its political. Abaddon is going to bring down the soul trade. I'm a crossroads demon. I love my job and I've just gotten myself pretty high in the business and Abaddon wants to come in and make it come tumbling down. She's also started on having a few demons fight to the death to pick out the best of us to have in her entourage and if any refuse she kills them herself. Quite a few of us prefer to relax and take in the chaos then jump right in. It's all fight and might 24/7 and no time to punch out and kick back between jobs. Between that and Crowley, we choose Crowley. So you are going to tell me where you're keeping the king or I could just kill you and move on to your brother."

"Yeah, I don't think so," Dean said going back to his original smartass tone.

Joel sucked on his teeth as he rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Dean, don't tell me that you are actually going to let Abaddon have free reign to seize control of Hell. She doesn't have full control yet and already she is forcing you and your fellow hunters to go on the run. You don't want her to have run of things anymore than I do. A knight is trying to lead a coup to take the kingdom and we need our king to lead us in the fight against her. Give Crowley back and we can move in to stop her. In fact, let's make a deal. You give Crowley up back to me and I won't hurt you and your brother. No souls traded or blood taken. How is that?"

The door was kicked in. It was Sam.

"No deal," he said before rushing at the demon.

The demon tried to swipe at Sam with the knife but he ducked down and made a grab for the demon's arm. They grabbed at each other as they pushed at each other to push the knife into one another. Dean was watching this scuffle, helpless thanks to the handcuffs keeping his hands behind his back. He tried to stand but he slipped on some of Waines' blood and fell on his back.

"Awesome," he grunted as he hit the floor.

Sam and Joel kept pushing and punching at one another as they tried to get control of the knife. Sam managed to grab the guy's wrist and twist it to make him release the knife and he kicked it away out of Joel's reach. The demon took his free hand and punched Sam off him. Sam actually moved towards the knife and he quickly went for it and had it in his grasp. However before he could do anything else there was a click.

Joel pulled out a sidearm and aimed it at Sam. "Stay right there."

Sam's grip on the knife tightened while Dean tired pulling against the cuffs in vain.

"Damn it," Sam said to couldn't believe that he was so focused on the knife that he let this demon keep a gun on him.

The demon chuckled when he heard him. "These things may not kill us but they still work on you. Now are you reconsidering my proposal?"

"Screw you," answered Sam.

Dean gave his answer to. "Suck it."

"Maybe some bullets in your shoulders might change your tunes."

A shot went off by Joel's head that made the demon flinch and drop his attention away from the Winchesters. It came from beyond the doorway where the door was kicked open by Sam earlier. Joel turned to where the shot came from, ready to fire his gun on the new source of interference but Sam went off and stabbed the demon. When the demon was dead he looked off to the doorway himself to see Agent Donavan there with his gun ready in his hands but it was pointed downwards as he slowly crept into the room to see all the chaos that had been done.

* * *

Sam and Dean were being escorted to the impound lot with Agent Donovan in the early afternoon. According to him, they were free to go.

"I believe that you two are owed quite the apology," the agent said as he walked with them toward the Impala. "This seems to be the final piece of the puzzle. It was Joel Ferguson that had killed Ruben Diaz and then Ralph Waines."

Dean and Sam had told the agent that Joel had confessed to killing Ruben and then tried to pin it on the two of them over money. Ralph had stumbled onto something and had pulled Dean to question him when Joel had killed him to protect his secret.

"Yeah," said Dean helping Donovan go with the flow. "The bastard thought we might know where the rest of his money was. We just came here for a hunting trip like we said but he didn't want to believe us. He was going to kill me and that's where you came in when my brother stopped him."

"You're lucky that there was a camera there to catch Joel stabbing Ralph in the interrogation room or you wouldn't have clearance to leave so soon."

"And we can just leave?" Sam asked a little confused by all of this. "Just like that?"

They made it to the Impala when he stopped to look at the two of them. "You did only act in self-defense against Ferguson. Also, he did look ready to shoot at me as well if you hadn't stabbed him. Besides, I had come to the station to process your release anyway. I interviewed a few of the people who live by Ruben's house and not one of them confirmed that they were the one to report any disturbances. One of them said that they did hear your car pull in at Ruben's house and looked out their window to see you run inside a little before the police arrived on the scene. The coroner had confirmed that Ruben Diaz had been dead for hours by the time you would've arrived. No physical evidence from you two was found anywhere on the body or the knife used to kill him that was found near the body. No bullet holes caused by your guns and the knives you had didn't make one wound on the body. I also found that Deputy Ferguson had been on patrol rounds in the area all day which I found odd considering that he has the afternoons off. I was planning to confront him when I saw that gun. I'm having the coroner check against his prints right now which I'm sure will match against what was found on Ruben's body. With that, you two are in the clear."

"Wow," said Dean a little impressed. This was the first time that a fed actually helped them out of mess than gave them one to crawl out of without having to prove the supernatural to them first at least. "You're a lifesaver."

"Do you two happen to know what was up with your friend Ruben and Ferguson? What they were doing that Ferguson had to kill him?"

They just shook their heads.

"Sorry," Sam mumbled. "He didn't say. He just thought that Ruben called us to try and help him. But we didn't know anything."

Donavan nodded his head. "Okay then. Look, I know you didn't have anything to do with Ruben's murder and I'm hoping to keep it at that. I think it would be in both your best interest as well as mine if you two not stick around. The whole story isn't clear yet but I think your role in it ends here. Even if you didn't lay one finger on Ruben you two were caught with weapons on you which does raise a few questions. If you stayed then I have a feeling you might let yourselves be forced to have to answer them. Am I understood?"

Sam could understand what Agent Donavan was getting at. He thought that if they were innocent of anything then they wouldn't stay but if they were involved in any of the 'money issues' between Ruben and Ferguson then they wouldn't get off so easy next time. That wouldn't be a problem, they had to get moving anyway.

"Crystal," Dean said all too happy to leave this place. "Good luck on your case."

"Thank you." He reached into his pocket and gave them his card. "If you see or hear anything relating to Ruben's death or has anything to do with him, call me."

"Thanks again," Sam said reaching to shake his hand.

Dean nodded his head to the man before he took off back for the station. Dean turned back for his car and threw the card away.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

Sam went to put their stuff in the trunk when he saw that the lock on it was unlatched.

"Dean," he lifting the back trunk door easily.

The warding that covered the top was all broken apart and Sam immediately went to lift open the secret compartment. Sam immediately started shuffling around.

Dean hurried over. "What is it Sam? What's wrong?"

"Someone broke into the car. The wards are all broken in."

"Is everything still there?"

Sam shuffled around the contexts of their trunk while mentally going over their inventory in his head. When he was done he hit his hand on the bumper.

"Our holy oil is all gone!" he roared. "So are all of our angel repelling talismans."

"They took our angel stuff?" Dean shuffled through the stuff himself. "It doesn't look like anything else is missing." He then slammed the trunk back down. "Why would they take only the holy oil and angel talismans?"

"On top of our angel blades," Sam added.

Sam had yet to tell Dean about that. "What?"

"Yeah, at first I thought that the demon had them but all he had on him was the knife. Someone else must've taken the blades."

"They stole our weapons?"

"They stole only our weapons that are used on angels. Everything else looks like its still here."

"Demons? You think Crowley's fanboy brought a club?"

"Maybe...but why would go through all this just to steal from us? It doesn't make sense. They stole our blades but left behind the knife? Break into the trunk through the warding all for the oil and talismans but leave the rest of our weapons and supplies alone?"

"Someone with a death wish. Do what you want to me but no one touches my car."

* * *

Agent Donovan was riding in his car quite content before he hit a red light. He then took out his cell and hooked it up to the car's dash and turned on the voice activation.

"Call Daniel Leonard," he said as the light changed and he drove on.

The phone confirmed the action and called the contact he chose. The sound of a dial tone filled the car and after two tones a click was heard from the other end.

_"Logan?"_ sounded a young man's voice.

Agent Donovan smiled to himself. "Hey there Danny? I catch you at a bad time?"

_"No, not at all. What's going on?"_

"I'm in Boulder on a case. A man murdered in his home where he was tortured. I have reason to believe that he was a hunter."

_"Really? How?"_

"Well I think the secret storage of weapons the forensics found underneath his floorboards and empty salt rounds were a dead giveaway."

"_Another one. Yes, Ezekiel has been tracking a trail of bodies in the mid-west. The few demons that Nazareth interrogated confirm that a powerful demon by the name of Abaddon has started to create a following with creating new forms of chaos."_

"More chaos, great, that's all we need right now," Donovan droned.

"_This is just the beginning; I don't want to see this demon's grand scheme of things to come. Just try and wrap things up there quickly and get out of there."_

"As soon as I have the clearance to, I will. But Danny, that's not all I wanted to call about. I also think I ran into them. The them, the _**two**_ of them."

"_You mean the Winchesters?"_ he said on the other end. "_How do you know?"_

"With the involvement of a hunter I immediately was suspicious. Add in that there were two of them with a car of the make and model that you told me about and angelic weapons were found on them. Not too many hunters have managed to get their hands on some given that not too many get personally involved with angels. Their names also sounded a little phoney so I also ran a check on the federal database and confirmed it with their mugshots."

"_Good work. Those two have the prophet and two Words of God in their possession. We need them to enact the Batallion's grand plan. So they're in Boulder?"_

"No, not anymore. They were accused of the murder in the case I was given but I cleared them of their involvement and sent them away_."_

Daniel's voice became frantic and booming as it sounded in the car. "_What? Logan, why did you do that?"_

"Because I knew that as soon as they could those two would take off into the wind so I sent them off under a false sense of security. It also allowed me to be far from any of their suspicions when they left. I took the liberty of putting a federal tracking device in their car. They could lead us to that Bunker of theirs and we can pursue them at our own leisure."

_"Really? That's actually a great move but are you sure that they won't find it? Based on what I've heard and read these two are smarter than they look. Especially when it comes to that car. Dean Winchester will go over it with a fine tooth comb if he feels something is off with it."_

"The thought did cross my mind. Luckily the demon behind the mess in Boulder provided me with a good cover to break into the car and steal the boys supply of holy oil and angelic warding talismans. I even took their angel blades from evidence." Agent Donovan looked over at the passenger seat where there was an open box filled with items and the Winchesters' angel swords were visible at the top. "They'll think the demon had their trunk ransacked and won't bother to check for anything else. I was careful with what looked disturbed and what looked untouched. Made sure that the demon warding symbols were scratched and rubbed off before I left the car. This will also help in keeping them from doing anything to Joseph or the others. I'll bring these things over to the compound as soon as I can."

Small laughter sounded off from his friend. _"Logan…you are one crafty fed. I'll report this to Joseph, he's sure to be pleased. Good work. You had the Battalion take a great leap today."_

"All in the service of God and his true angels," he chanted before he hung up and kept right on driving.

Agent Donovan's sleeve rolled down a bit before his arm below his wrist was exposed to see a tight leather cuff with a enochian symbol etched in it.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

A/N: There is something brewing for Sam and Dean not just with the demons but with the angels as well. This 'Battalion' will be revealed in full pretty soon but I would love to hear what you think it is right now.

The next episode will be called Burden of the Mighty. Castiel makes it to Kansas and begins to move closer for the Bunker when he stumbles onto some trouble in a town on the way. Local heroes begin to start dropping dead in mysterious ways in their pursuit to help others. Castiel himself is in danger when he takes a stab at trying to help people without being an angel in the most dangerous of situations.


	7. Burden of the Mighty

Chapter 7: Burden of the Mighty

It was late at night, a little after midnight when disaster struck the peace of a somewhat beautiful night. A five floored apartment building had a fire roaring on the two upper floors. People were exiting the building, some coughing and others covered in some soot.

"Where are the firefighters?" cried out a frantic woman in a bathrobe and hairnet.

"They're on their way!" said a young woman next to her. "I can hear the sirens."

"How did that even start?" the old woman asked as they watched the flames started to spread downward on the outside of the building.

"I don't know," the other woman answered frantically as a window from the top burst from the pressure.

A man came out carrying a toddler in his arms with a woman following close behind.

"Are you okay sweetie?" the woman asked the boy in his father's arms.

The boy nodded. The father looked back and about. "Wait…where Jenna?"

The mother looked back at the building in horror. "Oh no," she gasped out. "She was mad at us and you know that she put on those headphones and locks her door when she gets mad. She might still be asleep!"

The father began moving the boy in his arms over to his mother. "No, Jenna. Here honey, take Ricky. I have to go back in there and get her."

"Jenna's still in there?" A teenage boy heard everything they said and he didn't wait for the parents to answer as he ran back into the building against the cries of the people close by. The father was being held back by other occupants of the building as the fire department arrived on the scene. A section of the burning roof snapped off and fell blocking the main door into the building.

"No!" the mother cried out in despair along with her husband.

The firefighters ordered everyone back as they tried to douse the flames in the front of the entrance to try and get into the building when a first floor window opened and a pair of slippered feet began to spill out through the leaking smoke. The firefighters rushed over to pull a young girl out and she was followed by the young man that rushed into the building. The girl was taken off to the side where she sat and tried to cough out the smoke she had taken in while the boy was being both criticized for rushing in and admired for saving the girl. The girl's parents especially were showering the boy with affection and gratitude. When the paramedics got there the boy was given a once over by them and was let go when there seemed to be nothing wrong. The boy walked off when something quickly passed behind him. He turned around but didn't see anything. A glimmer on the ground caught his eye and he bent down to see that it was a gold looking coin with the image of a woman with a sword and bow.

"Cool," he said before he pocketed it.

A little bit aways, the shape from before saw him take off with the coin before turning to walk away.

* * *

**Supernatural**

* * *

Castiel's sleeping head was lolling from side to side as the bus moved through the streets before coming to a complete stop. He was awakened when the bus driver's voice sounded through the bus on the intercom.

"Bus Shuttle service to Topeka has now arrived at its destination. Please be sure to exit the bus with all your belongings and we thank you for journeying with us."

"You're welcome," he grunted out as he rubbed his neck.

Castiel stepped off the bus into the sun where he blinked away the brightness. It was also a little chilly and he found it a little discomforting. As an angel he had been in all climates and it never seemed to irk him but as a human he started to actually feel hot and cold now and he was finding cold weather to be uncomfortable. The shivering he started to do he found slightly disturbing too. He walked over to the nearest restaurant where he ordered himself a simple sandwich. He was looking over at all the people nearby who were eating and talking amongst themselves. He noticed that some were pointing out the windows to a group of people in front of what seemed to be a news van. A waitress came up to Cas and put a tray of two halves of a sandwich in front of him.

"Your order," she said as she set it down. "Will there be anything else?"

Castiel looked up at the woman to see that she was quite lovely looking with her kind expression outlined by her long, curly brown hair. A nametag with the name Jeannette could be read from where it was pinned to her chest. He spent the next few seconds staring at her with a warm feeling enveloping him where he had been a little chilly just a few moments ago. "Uh…" he managed to spill out.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked with a bit of a chuckle.

He shook himself out of the stupor he found himself in. "Sorry. I was in a bus seat for a good part of two days and I'm feeling a little tired."

She laughed off Castiel's shrewdness. "It's okay."

He looked down at the food she left him and smiled at her. "Thank you." Before the waitress could leave he called for her to wait. "I'm sorry, but could you tell me what is happening out there with all those people?"

A young man was brought out in front of a camera as a woman spoke to him with a microphone in hand. There were a few others there taking pictures.

"Oh…one of the guys who works here, Teddy, went and saved a girl in his building that was stuck in there during a fire the other night. He's a little hero. He actually ran into the building to get her out."

"Really? That was rather brave of that young man."

She nodded. "Yeah, I felt that Teddy was a good kid right from the first day he started working here."

"Still, not everyone can just put aside their fear for their own well-being to help someone out like that."

"Yeah," she said nodding a bit before smiling off at the sight of Teddy being interviewed. "Seems like they're popping up a lot around here."

Castiel looked from the people out the window to the woman. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, just a few locals going around and doing selfless good deeds for people. Who says there are only bad people to be seen out there."

"Yes," Castiel said in agreement. "Humans do seem to be portrayed negatively as of late."

Jeannette laughed. "You talk as if you weren't human yourself."

"Oh…I just meant that from an objective point of view. You understand, don't you."

This only made her smile widen. "You're funny." She then coughed when someone a few tables ahead raised their hand for her attention. "Sorry, I have to go. Let me know if you need anything else."

Castiel quietly ate his sandwich as he looked at a road map that he acquired at the station. Judging from where he was he was still about a near two hundred miles from the Men of Letters' Bunker. Perhaps he could call Dean and ask for him to be picked up assuming they were back from their latest case. He looked up when there was some slight applause for the young man, Teddy, as he walked into the restaurant before he went into the back for getting ready to start working. Castiel went over at the front of the restaurant to Jeannette to pay for his meal. As she opened the register two men in hooded sweaters came and pushed Castiel aside and stood right in front of Jeannette and one of them brought a gun slightly into sight.

"Don't scream or do anything stupid," one of them quietly growled at her.

The one with the gun quietly unclicked it at her. "Just empty the register, put the money in a paper bag and no one has to get hurt. And don't call any attention to yourself," he ordered.

"Okay," she whispered a little frantically.

Castiel saw that the men were both wearing sunglasses and with their hoods up all the way their faces were quite obscured. The one without the gun was looking at him and showed him a glint of a knife in his sweater pocket

"You keep quiet too trench coat or you'll see how fast blood stains," he said roughly at him.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt," he said calmly. "And I'm sure that deep down you gentlemen don't want to hurt anyone either. Please, just leave here peacefully," he asked with no panic or excitement in his voice that it almost threw the two men.

Jeannette was finishing putting the money in the bag when Teddy walked out of the sliding door near the register and caught sight of the gun being aimed at Jeannette.

"Hey!" he cried as he went and grabbed the guy's arm and tried to keep him from moving.

His partner ran up around them and stabbed Teddy in the back with a knife which caused a few of the people who went to look at them thanks to Teddy's shout to scream themselves in horror. The guy with the gun threw the young hero off of him before he went to grab the bag and they ran out through where he came in for the back door. Castiel and Jeannette ran to the fallen boy as he started to choke on his own blood.

"Teddy!" Jeannette cried. "Someone call 911!"

Teddy went and lightly took hold of Jeannette's hand as he stared straight up. Castiel kneeled and looked the boy straight in his eyes as he watched them dim as the boy's soul left his body no doubt into death's embrace.

* * *

Castiel was among the crowd of people watching as the local hero was pulled out of the restaurant on a gurney that had a tarp to cover his body from the sight of everyone gathered. Castiel could already hear the people around him talk in wonder on the man's surprise death. The gurney hit a sink and the boys' body bag split slightly open and something rolled out of it. Castiel moved forward to intercept it as it rolled for him and picked it up. An officer went to him and held him back.

"Stay back sir," the officer said as he led Castiel back with the others. "What did you just pick up?"

"Just this," he said as he gave the officer a quarter.

"I see." He brought out his hand to take it. "Quarter or not, please don't try to remove anything from the crime scene. Castiel gave it to him without an issue.

"I'm sorry," he apologized to the officer as he went to walk back into the crowd. He brought down his hand to catch what he truly picked up from the floor that he slipped into his sleeve. It was a gold coin with something etched into it. It didn't look like the other coins used by humans in their trading; it was pure gold.

"I don't believe it," said the reporter who had walked up next to him.

"Yeah, another one?" said her cameraman. "What does that make…nine in the last two months?"

"I know…there is a story here, I know it. Picture the headlines Hector. 'Epidemic of Sudden Heroes to Fallen Heroes.' Think of the ratings."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at that. He remembered Jeannette saying something about people doing heroic acts around here but he hadn't heard that deaths were involved as well. There seemed to be some kind of tragic patterns in the area. He wondered if it was the sort of thing that Dean and Sam would further explore. Considering the strange coin he just collected from the boy perhaps he should inform them. Castiel looked off to the side of the restaurant where he saw Jeannette the waitress looking slightly distressed. It shouldn't be surprising considering what had happened. There was an officer with her taking everything what she said down in a small pad. When it seemed that they were done, the officer thanked her for her time and bid her farewell which made the former angel assume that it was a good a time as any. He walked over to her and gently put his hand to her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a small gentle tone.

Jeannette shook her head. "I'm okay. A little shaken though. Teddy was just trying to help me and it got him killed."

"I hope you're not blaming yourself Jeannette. What happened wasn't your fault. Or Teddy's. He knew the risks involved in trying to help you and he did so anyone of his own choice. The ones to blame are the ones who chose to put both of you in that situation and I'm sure that they will face to what they've done one way or another in time."

Jeannette looked at Castiel for a moment before she went off in tears. The officer from before walked up to Castiel and told him that as a first class witness to the crime that he would have to come by to the station to give a full testimony. Castiel agreed as there was something from the police station that he might need.

* * *

Dean and Sam were closing in on the bunker after the long drive they had from Colorado. They couldn't find any trace of any demons besides that one from the police station that could've broken in and stolen their weapons and supplies from the trunk. Dean was beyond aggravated on that. Sam was still confused about who or what could've been behind this as he had a gut feeling that maybe demons weren't the trouble this time around. Despite that he couldn't come up with anything that made sense though.

The phone rang and Sam grabbed it and answered it for Dean. "Hello? Cas?" he asked as Dean looked over to him. "Where are you?" Sam was silent for a few moments as he listened to what Castiel was saying. "Okay, where are you exactly?" Sam went to write it down. "Okay, just stay there and we'll be there in a few hours."

"What's up?" Dean asked as Sam hung up.

"Cas' bus got off in Topeka and he thinks there might be a hunt there for us."

Dean eyebrows rose in surprise. "Cas found us a hunt? How'd he find it? What is it?"

"He said he would explain when we got there." Sam let out a small yawn before he furiously rubbed his eyes.

Dean noticed it. "You okay?"

"Hmm? I'm fine, why?" Sam asked clearly confused with this sudden concern.

"Are you sure? Those trials did do a number on you, ya know."

How did Dean think that was related? "I'm just feeling a little tired. That's what happens when you only get 3 hours of sleep in the last two days."

"You have over two hours now. Get some beauty sleep then," he ordered.

Sam didn't sleep though. He just looked at Dean with flinty eyes. "Dean…is everything okay?"

"No Sam, in case you haven't noticed there is a buckload of crap thrown in our way now."

"I mean with me. You keep asking me if I'm okay over every little thing. What's going on?"

Dean didn't like where Sam was taking this. "I didn't know showing concern was a crime now."

Sam wasn't going to let Dean's attitude distract him. "I get that you were scared after what happened in the church but me collapsing is the least that has happened to me compared to the other times I was close to dying. You're acting as though I was at Death's door."

Dean hated how accurate Sam's words really were. He wondered if it was right that he kept keeping his brother in the dark about what really happened.

Sam's eyes suddenly glowed as the angel within him took control. "Dean, you're not thinking of telling Sam the truth now, are you?"

"And what if I am?" he asked a little angry over this whole thing.

"Sam's condition is still quite critical. Him learning the truth now will only have him focus in expelling me and killing him at the same time."

"I know, I know. But I don't know what I am supposed to do. Say what you want about my brother but he's no idiot. He's going to realize something is up with or without me saying anything. He's close now."

"Yes, I can see that…if you prefer," he said looking over at him with mischievous eyes. "I could erase his mind of the feelings of confusion and suspicion he has acquired."

"What do you mean?"

"All the instances that he picked up on from you and the holes you left in your stories…they will be gone. You'll have a fresh start to be better in keeping him alive. A new chance to clean up your act."

This could give him a second chance in saving Sam. "You can do all that?"

The angel nodded Sam's head. "I can…of course it will take some energy but I can."

"Thanks."

He waved him off. "My pleasure but don't thank me. Just be more careful about how you act around your brother."

"I will." Dean glared at the road ahead.

He didn't see the angel smirk as he looked to the window. His eyes glowed a fierce blue as he had relinquished motor control back to Sam and he fell asleep.

* * *

Castiel knew it would be some time before Dean and Sam pulled into town in the Impala so he decided to take a walk to the nearest motel rather than get a ride from the police. Before becoming human he would stare into the skies unflinchingly for hours on end with no problems but now he found that he couldn't stay idle for too long. He found walking about to be quite relaxing and a good way to organize his thoughts. Right now the thing that had his thoughts were the things he found out at the police station. After answering the questions that the officers had for him and a session with their sketch artist Castiel had sneaked into the station's evidence room. He spent a half hour wondering what exactly he was meant to be looking for when he stumbled on something interesting in three plastic bags. They were pure gold coins that were the same size as the one that was off Teddy the restaurant boy's body with markings on them that were just as strange. He took them as well as wrote down the bag's numbers. He was sure that it would make more sense to Sam and Dean than it would to him.

He saw a few people about but no one of any real significance. He started to cross the street but halfway he tripped over a small sink and hit his head slightly. A slight ringing was heard just on the inside of his ears and he couldn't find it in him to open his eyes right away. That was why he didn't hear someone to tell him to get off the middle of the street. A car was moving down for him and wasn't slowing down. The next thing Castiel knew was that something slammed into him and he hit the pavement again as he heard the whish of the speeding car move on by him. He looked up at his rescuer to see that it was Jeannette from the restaurant.

"Are you okay?"

"Um…a little disoriented and my head and side hurt a little bit. Other than that I'm finding everything else more or less okay."

This only made Jeannette smile and shake her head as she giggled. "You just never stop being funny, do you?" She then stood and helped him to get up. She looked at the side of Castiel's head and saw that there was some blood. "You're bleeding a bit."

Castiel reached over and wiped some of the blood off. "It's alright. It's not life threatening, at least from what I can make of it right now."

"Look…my place is just two blocks from here. Why don't I take you back there and I can take a look at it for you."

"You don't have to," he began.

She insisted. "No, but I'm going to. C'mon, I wouldn't feel right just letting you wander off. After everything lately, I need to see that someone's okay."

Before she could lead him away, Jeannette saw something by the sole of her shoe. She bent down to pick it up and saw that it seemed to be a gold looking coin or medallion. It had what looked like a three headed man with three shields and three spears. It didn't seem to be any kind of foreign type of money from what she could see. She regarded it with curiosity for another moment before she pocketed it and resumed in leading Castiel away. The two of them had attracted some attention from a few people that had witnessed that little episode but there was someone watching from afar in his car. They were tapping the top of the steering wheel with calm and controlled excitement.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

A/N: It looks like Castiel was paying some attention to Sam and Dean all these years after all in relating to their hunts. The three of them will be getting a good butt kicking next chapter from what is happening in this town. Castiel also explores another aspect about being human besides eating and sleeping that is quite new for him but he settles into quite well.


	8. Burden of the Mighty part 2

Chapter 8: Burden of the Mighty part two

Jeannette led Castiel to an apartment complex where she took him up to her little apartment. It was small but had a more comfortable atmosphere than a motel room did. He was led to her kitchen table where she went to a cabinet and pulled out a little white box. He sat still as Jeannette took a piece of gauze dipped in rubbing alcohol and cleaned the cut on his head.

"You know," she said as she cleaned it. "You know my name but I never caught yours."

"It's Castiel."

"Castiel? That's a pretty name." She turned his head a bit as she looked him over. "You seem okay. I don't think you have a concussion. Is your head feeling okay?"

"I am feeling a bit of a sting but I think that might be from that alcohol you used," he said bluntly.

Jeannette smiled at him as she got a tiny bandage for his head. "You know most guys try to sound tough and just say fine but not you."

He hoped that he didn't do something wrong. "I'm sorry if I have offended you."

"No, no," she said quickly. "It's nice…different. You're different. Everything about you is different from your name to how you talk. I like it."

She leaned in to apply the medical tape over his cut. He felt a bit more stings before she finished.

"Thank you," he mumbled as she went to pack up her first aid kit. "You never had to trouble yourself over me Jeannette."

She waved it off. "You can call me Jean and it was nothing. I'm glad that someone is leaving my side today okay."

Castiel could see that Jeannette looked quite shaken and her eyes were slightly shining. He may not be too versed in picking up emotions in others yet but he could see that Jeannette was feeling quite upset. It wasn't difficult to see why she was.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through all that today. I'm sure Teddy wouldn't want you to feel so sad because of him. He just wanted to help you."

Jeannette rubbed at her eyes. "I know but that's not why I'm upset. I'm not upset because of Teddy but for him. He was starting his senior year at the university and he was so excited about starting an internship in a month but that was taken all from him in an instant…all for my sake. His family must be devastated too." She went to lean against the refrigerator. "What upsets me most…is that when Teddy was stabbed, for a moment, I was relieved that I hadn't been the one to get hurt. That's what really hits me. I hated that I thought that as Teddy was bleeding at my feet." Tears were now freely falling from her eyes.

When he saw that she was heavily crying he stood up from the chair and took her head into his chest. She cried into him as he wrapped his arms around her torso to hold her as she let loose all her anguish and guilt. Castiel wished he still had his wings to further wrap around her to help her feel more at ease but he hoped that what he was doing would be enough.

"It's alright Jeannette. What you felt was a case of relief and it's very…human."

"Then humans stink. Maybe what you had said earlier was spot on. Maybe we have been portrayed negatively lately because lately that's all we can be."

"No, not always. The difference is what you're feeling now. You are not part of the negative side of humanity. The ones that are negative are the ones that threatened you and took Teddy's life. They are without remorse and regret and if they weren't then they would have turned themselves in to face up to what they've done. You aren't in the wrong and you feel so much for Teddy. Remorse and that is just as human as the relief and is one of the best thing about humans."

She squealed through her tears. "It still stinks."

"I think I agree."

He didn't know how long they had been standing there staring at each other letting her tears run their course. When they dried out they kept their solemn gazes on each other. Castiel didn't know why but suddenly his heart was beating very fast now and a sort of haze was coming over his eyes. The next thing that he knew was his lips were rubbing against Jeannette's. This wasn't his first kiss but it still felt so. The feelings behind it seemed much more focused and intense. Jeannette started to move the two of them towards her bedroom where they settled on her bed. Castiel had his coat and his shirt unbuttoned and pushed off his shoulders and he felt the slightly sweaty hands going across his back where she went to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off to leave his torso bare in front of her. Cas' hands went to take off Jeannette's blouse. He began moving his lips down to her chin and began making his way to her neck. Her breathing became harder and her grip on his bare back got tighter. He started to pull her blouse off leaving her in a simple cotton bra. He began to lower himself even further as he kissed gently down to the side of her breasts. The heat that Castiel was feeling both within him and around him was the most stimulating he had felt in a long time but it was one that he found pleasantly addicting.

More clothes came off and soon they were a twisted and frenzied flurry of limbs as their moans and groans combined as well. The rhythm they set started slow but it soon escalated to lightning speed. Castiel couldn't stop running his hands across Jeannette's smooth thighs as he thrusted into her. He closed his eyes as he listened to her sighs and felt her hands grip his shoulders. The sighs and her grip became intensive when she finally came undone under him and he soon followed after her with a choked groan. They laid there with her head resting on his chest as they both gazed up at the ceiling letting themselves rest from their recent activity.

"That was nice," he mumbled.

That made Jeannette giggle even more. Castiel was coming to like the sound of it.

"Even how you are after sex is different. Most guys just like to be quiet right after it."

"Do you like it as well?"

It turned into an all-out laugh. "It's okay Castiel." She snuggled up to him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer.

They only stayed that way for about 10 minutes or so when a ringing sounded off.

"I think that's mine," Castiel said as he got up to look for his pants to get to his phone. He looked at the screen to see that it was Dean calling. "Yes Dean, I'm here."

"_Where's here? We're at the motel that you told us about. What room are you in?"_

"Oh…I haven't officially checked in yet." The time had gotten away from him.

He sounded confused. "_Why? What's going on? Where are you?_"

Castiel told them that he would meet them at the motel after they checked themselves in. He began to get dressed.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. I have people waiting for me."

"Oh," she said sitting up and keeping the blanket around her. "Will I see you again?"

"I don't know," he said as he paused in the act of putting his pants back on. "But I would like to."

She smiled. "Good night Castiel."

He smiled too. "Thank you again Jeannette."

"I told you that you can call me Jean."

Castiel finished getting dressed and left the building for the hotel. As he went off and headed for where Sam and Dean were he didn't see the figure a block away watching as he left the building and slowly tail him.

* * *

Sam and Dean waited in their motel room for about a half hour before Castiel knocked on their door to announce himself. As he walked in, Dean narrowed his eyes at him. He thought there was something…different about the former angel.

"Cas…are you okay?"

The former angel's smile faltered a bit but his mood was still high. "What do you mean Dean?"

"Well, you called us to come here. Said you had an emergency case for us and you show up at the motel that you asked to meet us almost an hour after we call you when we get here. Where were you?"

"Oh, I was with…someone."

"Someone?" Sam said. "This someone have a name?"

"Of course, her name is Jeannette."

Dean remembered seeing a smile like that on Cas' face when he went to that alternate future when he met the Castiel that was into drugs and sex orgies. He shared a look with Sam and he could see a similar conclusion forming in his head about their friend too. Dean had to resist the urge to start laughing.

"So what happened with Jeannette?" Dean said still fighting his urge to laugh.

"Dean," his brother warned.

Castiel wasn't disturbed or irked by this topic at all. "She merely invited me to her place to help treat me after she saved me from a speeding car."

"A speeding car? That wouldn't-" Dean caught himself. He had almost forgotten that something like that would more than hurt his friend. Despite him now being human, Castiel seemed the same so it was hard to actually believe that he was now as human as himself and Sam. Now he was feeling a little embarrassed for forgetting something like that and he wanted to change the subject quickly. "So, what did you call us here for?"

Castiel went to sit down in a chair next to Sam. "It would seem that there have been a number of people in this town that seemed to display high stakes heroics out of nowhere. From what I heard, they were just ordinary people who were suddenly self-made into heroes in a near instant. Just recently, a young man working in a restaurant braved going into a burning building to rescue a girl still stuck inside."

That's why he called them here? Dean was expecting disappearances or maybe even talks of a possible haunting but not some sudden bits of good deeds.

"I have to be honest Cas, that's not really much to go on."

"Yeah," Sam said agreeing with Dean. "What makes you so sure that it's our kind of thing?"

"For starters, every single one of those people are now dead. I overheard that they've all died within these last few weeks."

Okay, Sam and Dean thought that was enough to raise an eyebrow.

"Also," Castiel continued. "That young man just died yesterday afternoon, right in front of me and this was on him."

He produced a coin and gave it to Sam. Sam looked the coin over.

"_This_ was on that restaurant guy?" he asked Castiel who nodded.

"Why?" asked Dean. "What is it?"

"It's gold. Pure, solid gold. No city restaurant worker would have something like that. Also…I think the writing on this coin might be ancient greek."

Dean took the coin to have a look himself. "Yep, it's all greek to me." He said smiling at his own little joke. Sam just blankly at him while Cas looked lost like usual.

Castiel went into his pocket to show the other three coins he found at the police station that he found as well as the paper that he wrote the case numbers. They had ancient greek writing too but the images on them all were different. One of them were of a tusked boar, an image of a horse and the last had a sort of bird of prey on them.

Dean went through the coins one by one and he officially felt creeped out. "So, it looks like we do have a case then."

"I'll see what I can dig up on these other 'sudden heroes' and get some addresses." Sam opened his laptop and started to look up the victims.

"I'll try to look up these designs," Dean said flipping the coin up in the air and catching it.

Dean's eyes were on the feminine archer displayed on the front of the first coin. For some reason, looking at the image made his arms get goosebumps. That was strange because images of girls don't usual have that kind of effect on him.

"What can I do?" Castiel asked.

"Don't worry Cas, I think we got it from here." Dean said as he settled on his bed to begin trying to look into the coins.

Outside in the motel's parking lot, the figure that followed Castiel from Jeannette's watched the window of their room with a savage and snarling smile on his lips.

* * *

Dean interviewed some friends of the fallen while Sam went to investigate all these incidents that these victims seemed to shine as heroes in. The first one was a janitor at the local high school who pushed a pair of kids out of the way as an air conditioner off a high building fell. He then went on to help a boy that was pushed in the deep end of a pool by bullies that couldn't swim well. He jumped in to help him even though he couldn't swim himself. Another was a secretary that helped a man who was having a heart attack in the street with CPR. She kept on doing other good deeds until she drove her car in the way of a drunken driver that would've hit an old woman and her granddaughter and she was killed in the collision. Another was a man that worked as a cashier at a store who caught a reckless boy who lost his grip as he was scaling a high fence to retrieve a baseball that was caught up there. Later he pulled a man that was assaulting a woman in an alley that hit him over the side of the head with a piece of brick that was nearby. They were all tragic heroes but Sam couldn't help but respect the acts and intentions themselves though he wished that these people had been more careful with how they handled them all.

Dean heard nearly the same thing about these victims: They were normal people that were decent enough but suddenly got a bite of a hero bug. He found no EMF readings or any signs of demons at their homes or at the locations where they had their moment in the spotlight. He visited the high school where the first victim worked to see if there was anything strange. He was patient zero. Nothing at the school seemed to jump out at him as he made his way to the janitor's office. Most of the guys possessions were in boxes as the guy had died near two months ago. Dean ruffled through the guy's things but didn't see anything out of the ordinary until a shimmer from the overhead light reflected something in the corner of the box. It was another one of those gold coins. This one had a great lion on it.

Dean took out his phone and dialed up Sam as Dean exited the school and went for his car. "Sam?" he said when he heard the click. "What's up?"

"_Just checking in. I got back to the room just a few minutes ago."_

"You have any luck finding anything about these people's records?"

"_No, these people's histories are clean. Nothing unusual that I could see on any of them. I even checked the coroner's reports and there was nothing odd about the bodies. I even visited the morgue to see the latest victims and nothing jumped out at me. Did you find anything?"_

Dean took the coin out to look at it. "Yep, another collector's gold coin. This one has a lion on it."

"_A lion?"_ There was a small silence until Sam eagerly asked Dean what kind of lion.

"Do I look like a zookeeper? How am I supposed to know one lion from another?"

_"Yeah, right. But this coin, who had it?"_

"It was in that janitor's office. The one that saved those kids from that falling AC and who later drowned."

_"The janitor; he was the first victim, right?"_

Dean nodded even though his brother couldn't see it. "Yahtzee. Why does that matter?"

_"Get back here. I think I might know what is going on."_

He made it to the Impala. "I'm on my way. Mind telling me what's happening?"

_"I want to see that coin first and see if I'm right or not. Besides I could use some help in research if I'm right."_

"What about Cas? Maybe you can help teach him."

"_I would, if he were here. He took off a little while ago."_

Dean arrived at the motel room and was standing off to the side as Sam examined the coin. "Well?" he asked after his brother turned the coin over for the fourth time.

"I was right. This is the Nemean Lion."

Dean was taken aback. "The Nemean Lion? I know that…" he snapped his fingers repeatedly as the information was on the tip of his mind. "That was a…something to do with Hercules."

"A Labor. It was one of his labors. In fact, it was his first labor and you found it on the first victim. These coins that Cas gave us are other labors. The Capture of the Erymanthian Boar, the Cleaning of Augean Horse Stables, and the slaying of the Slymphalian Birds," he said as he showed them the three coins that Cas found in the evidence lockers.

Dean went to the one that Cas found on the last victim. The one with the female archer. "So, this one is-?"

"The girdle from the Queen of the Amazons," he answered.

Amazons. That explained why Dean felt the creeps from that coin. That was one memory that he still carried the scars of.

"So why would all these people have these coins? What exactly are we dealing with here."

Sam clicked onto a tab that showed an image of a gladiator looking warrior. "The coins are a sign from Hercules. He was a demigod that became a full god by his father Zeus. He became a deity of braves and heroes. It turns out he gives the coins to people who he strengthens the heroic natures that latent heroes have within them. He helps people become examples of bravery and hope for humanity."

"Then we're dealing with a god." Been a while since they tackled one of those. "So, what…Sorbo strolls into a town and turns nobodies that hardly get noticed into do-gooders that everyone sees?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess you could put it that way. But there is one thing we have to think about. Whenever Hercules does this, he chooses twelve people. The Amazon Girdle was the ninth labor and nine people have died."

Dean understood what Sam was trying to say. "So we got to find and stop this guy before three more poor mooks get famous around here."

* * *

Castiel came across a man that had a cart full of roses for sale. He remembered seeing some men giving women a flower and though it seemed like Jeannette liked him being different than normal he thought that she would like this normal gesture. He bought a good fresh one from the man and kept moving for Jeannette's building. He found a smile creeping on his face the closer he got. When he reached the building his smile was starting to show teeth. He entered and nearly danced up the steps as he rose through the floors of the building. His smile finally dropped when he saw the door to Jeannette's room ajar. The frame had a few cracks in it like it had been slammed into.

"Jeannette," he softly called as he walked in.

The apartment didn't seem too worse for wear. There were a few things strewn on the floor like they had been knocked down by someone rushing through the room. Castiel set his rose on the kitchen counter as he headed off for the bedroom. He hoped there was nothing wrong and he merely missed Jeannette who was in a hurry to head somewhere like work or something else. The bedroom seemed fine except he saw a shimmer in the center of the mattress. He saw that it was a gold coin on top of a note. It was solid gold coin with Ancient Greek writing on it. He looked at the note and read the first few lines before he sped out the door.

* * *

Castiel showed the brothers the note along with the coin that was on it. Sam was reading the note and Dean was turning the coin over in his fingers.

"To Castiel: Jeannette is in my care. If you want to see her returned then you must bring to me Dean and Sam Winchester me before midnight tonight. It's signed Hercules," he said as he folded it.

"What would Hercules want with the two of you?" Castiel asked them.

"Well, we did kill his father Zeus a while ago. I think he might be a little upset about that." Dean could understand the anger towards a father's killer. "What labor is that one?" Dean asked as he turned the coin over in his hand. "Finding a three headed woman for this guy?"

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean. "That's Geryon. A three headed monster that Hercules had to get passed in order to steal his cattle. What I want to know is why Hercules would leave one of those coins with this girl."

"Jeannette did save me from a runaway driver. Pulled me out of the way before I could be hit by the car probably saving my life before treating my injury."

"Another do-gooder. Where does Hercules want to throw down anyway?"

"He wrote some coordinates in the note. It's to a condemned parking lot area set for demolition."

"We have to get there now!" Castiel said a little hysterically. "Jeannette is in trouble."

Dean went over and held him back. "Whoa, watch it Casanova. Don't worry, we'll help your girl but first we have to know how. How are we going to stop Hercules?"

"I did some research on that. It looks like we'll need a bronze weapon imbued with Zeus' grace."

"Zeus' grace?" Dean asked a bit lost.

"I think that means electricity. Zeus would often grace the earth with bolts of lightning bringing light, fire and wrath down on anything and everything. So we need to run electricity through a bronze weapon."

"We have a bronze dagger in the trunk. We could hook up the car battery to it."

Car batteries do have a good jolt on them. Sam thought that was as good a plan as any. Better than standing with a bronze dagger out in a thunderstorm. "That might work."

"Might?" asked Castiel.

"We've done good with less." Dean said trying to reassure his friend.

It didn't.

* * *

The parking lot looked just as gloomy as it did from the picture they had pulled up from the net. There was a small glow of light seen from the third level that they could see from the bottom. They broke the look on the front of the fence and drove into the demolition zone.

"Maybe you shouldn't go in Cas," Dean said as they got out of the Impala.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to be sitting this car and wait. Jeannette put herself in harm's way for me and that is what got her involved in the first place."

"Yeah but Cas you aren't an angel anymore and we are going up against a god here. You could really get hurt in there."

"So could you and Sam but you both are going in regardless of that fact," Castiel argued back.

"Dean," Sam said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "If we leave him here then he's just going to follow us in as soon as he can. We're not going to stop him. Let's just let him come in with us where we could watch him."

Dean huffed. "Fine, but do what we say and stay behind us."

"Fine," he agreed.

The three of them walked into the bottom level of the parking lot with no real incident happening. They climbed up the two levels to the third floor where they saw the light. They quietly stepped into the level and saw candles a fire in a barrel lighting up the wide center with a chair in the middle. There was someone sitting there with some whimpering escaping from her lips.

"Jeannette!" Castiel let out as he tried to run for her but the Winchesters held him back.

"Hold it," Dean said as they looked around for any sign of the god. This just screamed trap to him.

"Took you long enough! Trying to wait until nightfall where it would be easier to sneak in. All too predictable. It's a good thing I set up all this light up ahead of time huh?"

A figure stepped out from behind a column a little bit aways into the light. Castiel recognized him. He was the cameraman for that reporter that was at the restaurant. Dean snorted.

"You're Hercules?"

Hercules nodded. "I am."

"Dude…I was expecting a buff looking mountain muscle man. You…you're kind of a let down from all those old films."

He slammed his hand back into the column beside him where a chunk came clean off. "I really hate being compared to those steroid buffs. The only thing strong about them are their stupid chins. Put a sharp object in their way and they run for the hills. Makes being a hero look like such a cliché."

"Let Jeannette go!" Castiel demanded.

He smiled at Castiel before he nodded. "I don't see the harm in that." He went over and snapped the ropes keeping her tied to the chair and she immediately took off for the boys. She went for Castiel and he took her into her arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm okay but Castiel, what's going on?"

Sam and Dean walked up to stand closer to the god.

"You wanted to see us?" Sam asked as they faced him down.

"Well, you got us." Dean pulled out the bronze dagger. "You really are brave but you're not too smart are you?"

Hercules just chuckled. "You think I'm scared of you just because you pull that out?"

"That's how I know you're not smart."

Hercules chuckled. He looked towards Sam. "Sam Winchester. Here," he said as he went through his pocket. He then tossed something at him. "For you."

Sam caught it. It was another of Hercules coins depicting a labor. This time the image was of an apple. "Your eleventh labor: Stealing the golden apples of Hersperides."

Hercules nodded as he was impressed. "You're a smart man. I may not be your biggest fan seeing as how you helped destroy my father but I can't deny that you are a good man. Sam Winchester, you are a hero." He then showed them one more coin he had in his possession. "Catch Castiel." He threw the coin for the former angel who managed to catch it. "I don't give those to one of you but seeing as you're full on human now, you qualify."

"Spare me. I'm not into collecting coins," Dean said wanting to tear those coins from their fingers.

"Don't flatter yourself Dean Winchester. I present those coins to those that are heroes or are capable of being heroes and you are neither."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "I don't mean to tute my own horn but I think there are a buckload of people out there that might disagree with you."

Hercules sucked on his teeth. "Please, you think that because you're a hunter who tracks and kills things of the night that it makes you a hero? Heroes are my business and you sir are no hero. Far from it actually."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean growled at the god but Sam held him back.

"Then what are you doing to the heroes here anyway?" asked Sam.

"Doing? Nothing," he answered starting to pace a little. "This world is changing for the worst these days. It seems that people get their rocks off seeing such terrible things happen to good people. They line up outside crime scenes or push and watch relics and videos where nasty things happen to people like its theatre. Humans get more excited hearing about terrible things rather than good things. Back in my day, the people used to spread stories of bravery and heroics. They would line up to get glimpses of people who showed the world the glory of laying everything on the line for everyone even if it costs them everything to try and make things right. That's what I do. I find people who have it in them to be examples of good for this rotting world. Then I help spread the word and what better way to do that than in local news media. Good people doing good things are far better than violence and terror typical to your 6 o'clock news." He looked to Jeannette. "You Jeannette…surely it worked for you and a few others in your restaurant when you saw Teddy after hearing of him selflessly running off to save that girl? Made you want to be a better person yourself. Help and save others as well. The fact that I gave you a coin should show you that you have the potential to be an example to those around you."

"What good is being an example if it gets you killed?" asked Dean. "Those people couldn't stop themselves once they got started."

"You think that what happened to them is my fault? I didn't drown, stab or run into any of them. That is the price that heroes must pay in the line of doing good for the world. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the greater good but you still do so knowing that what you left behind will make the world better. The fact that you don't know that Dean is why you are no hero. That's why I'll enjoy taking your hide and ripping it apart for what happened to my father. I won't deny that the man wasn't perfect but he was still my father. Sam…you I will feel a little sorrow for. I would rather you out there doing what you do best for the world but you must answer for your part as well."

Hercules then lifted his right foot and stomped it down to let loose a small shockwave that sent the hunter flying backwards in the air where he rolled down a few paces.

"Dean!" Sam shouted off before he ran towards Hercules with a hunting knife.

The god grabbed Sam's wrist and stopped the move to stab him in its place. "You feel that you are so unworthy of so much Sam when the fact is that you have more than proven yourself. It's a shame that you've allowed your brother to make you believe otherwise."

He then disarmed him and grabbed the lapels of his jacket and hurled him across the lot where he slid all the way to hit a column. Hercules then went for the uneasy couple. Castiel stood in front of Jeannette as he approached.

"Stay behind me," he said as he tried to block view of her from Hercules.

However, Hercules held his hands up in submission. "You seem to have the wrong idea of me. I have no desire to hurt you both. Just turn around and leave."

"And leave my friends here to suffer punishment at your hands? I'm sorry but I can't in good conscience do that."

He then tried to throw Hercules a punch but he effortlessly blocked it. "I didn't want to hurt you Castiel but you are leaving me little choice now." He then picked him up and threw him towards where Dean was still lying.

Hercules started to stomp over to the former angel when he felt something hit the back of his head. He looked down to see that it was a rock of cement. It had come from Jeannette.

"Leave Castiel alone," she said defiantly.

Hercules just rolled his eyes. "You too? Maybe I picked my heroes a little too well."

Castiel saw that he was heading for Jeannette and he felt a rush of energy and everything seemed to be super focused. He took note of the bronze dagger Dean still held tight in his grasp and he pried it out of his grip as he ran at the god and jumped on his back. Hercules twisted and turned to try and throw him off but Castiel took the knife and jammed it right in front of his heart. Hercules froze in place as Castiel fell off of his back and Jeannette ran to him. They backed away as Sam ran to them. Dean started to stir a bit and looked blurry eyed at Hercules who was clutching the blade in silent agony.

"Too well indeed," he managed to choke out before he fell backwards with a thud.

* * *

Castiel was sitting in front of Jeannette in her home as he tried to explain everything that had happened. Needless to say that she was a little overwhelmed by it all but she seemed interested as well.

"I'll never look at those old Hercules movies the same way again," she said finally with a small laugh. "So then," she said sobering up. "This is what you do…deal with monsters and gods wherever they pop up?"

"Sometimes," he answered a little timidly. "To be honest I prefer smiting demons."

Jeannette's eyes widened. "Okay, something new that I don't want to think about." She steered her mind away from all this new bit of monster talk and went to grab his hand. "And here I thought that my life wouldn't get exciting anytime soon."

"It is stimulating but I find enjoying the sunshine during a warm day to be more enjoyable at times."

She smiled at him as she took his hand and squeezed it lightly. "Castiel…thank you; for saving me."

He was caressing her hand just as lightly. "You saved me first Jeannette. You put yourself in true harm's way to help me, a total stranger."

"I told you that you could call me Jean. Besides, I thought all that sudden hero stuff was just Hercules messing with my mind."

"He merely tapped into the heroic impulses that were already present. You are truly a person that is willing to step into danger for the sake of others. Simply exercise it with more caution and you are truly a needed hero to be had around here."

"And you're a hero to be had out there. If you weren't I wouldn't be here right now."

"I haven't felt like much of a hero recently. I've…done some things in my time that were far from heroic."

"Well you were my hero last night. You got one of those coins from him too so maybe you shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

Castiel smiled slightly. "You don't even know what I've done Jean."

"No, I might not but I can see that whatever it was you aren't proud of it. You probably want to try and make up for it and I have to say that you're on the right track…though I might be a bit biased considering that it involved saving me."

That made Castiel laugh a bit. He often heard Dean say that he didn't have a good sense of humor but he found a great deal of it in Jeannette. Perhaps Dean just wasn't as funny as he thought he was.

"Well…you are right in that I have unresolved things to see to out there in the world. My friends and I have to leave."

Jeannette took a sticky note and wrote down her number. "Here," she said handing it to him. "If you ever want to talk, don't be afraid to call or even visit from time to time Castiel."

"You can call me Cas."

The two of them stood close by each other as they gazed down at each other's lips before Castiel took the initiative and gently leaned in and brushed his lips together with Jeannette's as she softly ran a hand at Castiel's cheek while he gripped her sides. He was quite liking this bit of human interaction _very much_.

* * *

Dean was waiting outside the building outside the Impala while Sam was in the front seat looking things up on his computer. His mind went back to what Hercules said. How he wasn't a hero. He'd spent years wondering why he had to be a hero and a god of heroes said that he wasn't one? What did that mean? Hadn't he saved countless people and ask for nothing in return? If that wasn't the definition of a hero then he was a monkey's uncle. Considering that Sam hadn't bedded any monkeys (that he knew of) then Hercules didn't know what he was talking about. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for people, especially for his brother's sake. He'd proved that before, especially recently with allowing that angel possess his brother to save him from Death. Seeing his brother in the car alive and well was worth it.

Sam was having thoughts on what Hercules said to them as well. He knew he had done some very terrible things in his time: Running away from his family, trusting Ruby over Dean, drinking demon blood and a bunch of other terrible things when he didn't have his soul on top of them. Yet, Hercules said that Sam had the makings of a real hero, one who was willing to risk and give up his own life for that of others in an instant. Odd as it was, Sam actually felt grateful to the god. It was like a weight he didn't realize was on him was lifted off from his shoulders.

The front doors to the building swung open and Castiel appeared out of them with a small content smile on his face.

Dean lifted himself off the side of his car and walked over to him. "Ah, look who's doing the walk of shame now."

Cas just raised his eyebrows. "What do I have to be ashamed about?" he asked in confusion.

Dean just laughed and rolled his eyes. "Nothing," he chuckled. "Nothing as long as the girl was happy with your work."

"Jean did give me her number." He showed them the paper he got from her. "It will be nice to have someone else to talk to from time to time."

"Yeah, perks of being a hero Cas. Let me give you some Hookup 101 facts. One: when a girl gives you her number it's a chance to do anything but talk. Two: that deserves one of these." Dean then went and slapped his hand a little hard on Cas's back. "Thataboy"

Sam just shook his head and rolled his eyes. Castiel got in the back of the Impala as Dean went for the driver's seat. They pulled out and headed off for the bunker.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

A/N: I hope that you all liked Castiel's little hookup. I thought that it sucked that Castiel's first sex experience was met with having to kill the one who took his virginity. Yeah, this one wasn't perfect either but at least he could look back on the girl with fondness. The things Hercules said to Dean and Sam are actually a window to issues that they will have to deal with as times goes on. Personally, I think that Sam is a man who feels the need to never stop trying to repent for things that he has long been forgiven for. He feels he owes the world but he's proven that he will do what he has to for it already when he was willing to suffer the cage for all eternity. Also, when he saw that Amelia's ex was back he chose to sacrifice what could've been his chance to settle down for her to have her ex back with no complications. Dean, on the other hand, he is willing to sacrifice anything and everything but only when it comes to the sake of his family. What **_he_** wants for his family comes first no matter what despite it might hurting or destroying everything else. His entire attitude during Season 8 proved that. He put so many people through pain for the sake of the gates of hell being closed, saying that sealing hell would be worth anything but when the price for him to pay was the loss of his brother for good it suddenly wasn't worth it anymore. That ultimately is what is going to cause problems that will be damn near unrepairable in the future. One more note, I have put an image link of the angel currently inside of Sam, or rather his former vessel, on my profile. Also who I had in my head for Agent Donavan. If anyone wants to take a peek at them is welcome to. Tell me if you think they're fitting or not.

The next episode here will be called Heaven's Most Wanted. A series of incidents where people take their issues too far leads Team Free Will to confront someone from heaven that isn't so divine. Also, the consequences of failing the Trials takes shape and gives Abaddon some much needed clout in securing power in hell in the form of a new player to the game.


	9. Heaven's Most Wanted

Chapter 9: Heaven's Most Wanted

It was over half an hour after they left Topeka after Castiel said goodbye to his girl with them heading back for the Bunker. Dean was happy to be riding the road with Sam beside him and Castiel safe and sound in the backseat. Dean looked over to the side to see Sam looking over a few printouts. He seemed to be focused on what he was looking over and didn't notice his brother watching him. Dean looked up at the mirror to see Castiel calmly looking out the window at the passing scenery. He seemed to be quite content with the sight of the passing hills and road. It reminded him of when he was in the car with his dad at the wheel as he wondered where he was being brought to next.

It made a small smile graze his face. The entire situation despite what was really going on. Sam was possessed by an angel to keep him alive as he slowly heals him while Cas was now recently human with his grace stolen. As for Dean, he is the one to watch over and try to help both of them through this time on top of Abaddon raising hell and all the angels now on the earth. Despite all that, he was smiling. They were all back together again and that's all that mattered to him.

What he didn't know about the situation was that in the cushion behind Castiel's back was a small tracking device that was sending a signal to a console in another car across the country. The red dot representing the Impala was shown to driving down the Interstate away from Topeka. It was being looked down at by Agent Donavan before he put it down in the seat beside him as he pulled his car out of the Interstate he was on.

* * *

**Supernatural**

* * *

A great metal gate started to open to make way for a car pulling in to drive the small private road that led to a grand manor house. There were great lawns and flower patches decorating the estate that the driver in the car admired as he drove past them. He pulled up the front of the house and parked the car. The back trunk of the car popped open and the driver went to open it and pulled out a box from it. He went up to the front door and gave them a good knock. It wasn't long before they opened to see a man in a simple jacket open slightly over a T-shirt and dark jeans looking through the crack at him.

"Agent Donovan," he said softly. "Come in. You're expected."

"Thank you Ezekiel sir," he said with a small bow before he walked in.

Ezekiel led Donovan through the manor's fine halls until they came to the doors to the study. Donovan made sure to try to walk upright and a half a step behind this man. He always felt compelled to show the angels a great degree of respect whenever he came here. They reached the study and Ezekiel knocked to announce themselves.

"Joseph sir, I don't mean to interrupt but Agent Donovan has come with the items he procured from the Winchesters as well as the other item for us."

"Oh not at all," Donovan heard. "Please show him in."

The study had Renaissance era paintings of Michael slaying Lucifer from at least three different painters. The carpet had an enochian symbol in the center of the room that was of the Battalion's crest. The desk at the front had someone sitting in front of it and someone behind it. The one in front looked behind him to smile at him. He smiled at the sight of Daniel Leonard.

"Hey Logan," he said giving him a small wave.

"Hey Danny." Donovan then nodded his head to the angel that sat behind the desk. "Joseph."

"Logan Donovan. It's nice to see you again."

He stepped forward and put the box he was holding on the table. "Here's all the things I took from the Winchesters."

Daniel got out of the chair to go through the contents of the box. He pulled out the two angel blades inside. "I for one feel better that these are out of the hands of those rabid mongrels."

Joseph chuckled as he leaned back into his chair. "Yes…but these mongrels are still dangerous Daniel. They shouldn't be underestimated."

"Well when we humans deal with rabid and unpredictable mongrels we tend to tag them." He then took out a small handheld device. "Which I did to their car. Thanks to this you will know where they are, so long as they don't discover my tracker. I hid it quite well though, inside the lining of their car's backseat."

Joseph took the tracker from Donovan and turned it on. It was working perfectly. "They are in Kansas."

"Yes, they've been there for the last few days. In the area of Topeka to be exact. They only started moving out of the area over an hour ago."

"This will be a great help, thank you."

"All in the service of God and his true angels," he said as he made a cross in front of his chest. "Well, I must be off. I have to move on to my next assignment from the bureau."

"Of course. Ezekiel, may you show Agent Donovan out please?"

Ezekiel nodded before he led Donovan out leaving Joseph and Daniel alone again in the study. Daniel came over and took the tracker to see the Winchesters' current position.

"Looks like they are on an Interstate," he said staring at the screen. "You should move in on them now."

"I would if I could Daniel. Unfortunately, there is still much for me to do here. Nazareth is bringing some new angels in to this compound and I will be busy evaluating them to see if they are sincere in their wish to join us. The last thing we need now is moles worming their way and endangering our plans."

"Oh, right. Well…how about you let me handle finding the Bunker?"

Joseph was surprised by his eagerness. "You? Are you sure you are ready for something like that?"

Daniel nodded. "I am. Let me call in some of our contacts in that area and we can find their bunker's location."

"Daniel, I admire your loyalty to the Battalion but this won't be a simple reconnaissance. Those two have a knack for attracting trouble. With this new power vacuum amongst the demons and with unstable fallen angels and now the rogue angels out there it will not be a safe mission. And what of the Winchesters themselves? They show very little restraint against things that get in their way."

"I understand that but I still want to do it. I understood what I signed up for when I decided to be involved. I can handle it Joseph, I promise."

He was almost pleading. Joseph seemed to deflate in his resistance against the idea. However there was still one thing to consider.

"Very well, I can see that your mind is made up. Even if I said no, you humans are likely to do it anyway when someone says no regardless."

"We all don't do that," he defended.

"But you would, wouldn't you?" His silence was all the assurance he needed. "If you are going to go at least allow Jedediah to go with you."

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "You're asking me for permission? You are not going to order for Jedediah to come along as well anyway?"

Joseph smiled down at him. "Well, yes, but I know you humans like to be asked anyway even if you don't get a choice."

Daniel should've guessed and he rolled his eyes. "Sure, why not? Not like I do have a choice, right?"

The angel shook his head with a smirk on his features. "Not at all," he said in slight amusement.

"So Jedediah is coming along for the ride? He's not much for conversation but I know he'll watch over me and the others good, I know that." Daniel dropped the joking smile after a few seconds and became serious. "We won't be back here until we get the angel tablet. I swear it Joseph."

"You have never given me any reason to doubt you and I know you won't start now." Joseph went to the box that Donovan left and pulled out one of the blades he had taken. "Take this with you."

He then held up his hands stepping back slightly from the blade. "No, I shouldn't. Those are your weapons."

"Take it," he insisted as he went and put it in Daniel's hand. "It'll be better in your hands then it would collecting dust here." He then went to his desk and pulled out a drawer door on it to reveal a safe. He pushed in the code and it opened and he pulled out a small box that fit in the palm of his hand. He then went and gave it to Daniel. "You will be needing this when you discover the Bunker."

Daniel took the box and opened it a bit to peek inside. Once he saw what it was he nodded to Joseph before he left the study. Joseph looked down at the symbol stitched into the room's carpet before he looked up at the nearest portrait on the wall.

"We are getting closer and not even the Winchesters will stand in the way. Despite them feeling like they can overcome anything because of their pasts, let's see them try to overcome other humans with bright futures for heaven. A better one."

Daniel was making his way through the manor with a travel bag packed with some changes of clothes and other things he would need on the road. He was also on the phone as he headed for the front door.

"Alright. Dennis and Riley should head over for your place, well, if they can." "I'm leaving now." "Yeah. We'll be there around Thursday and then we catch up to them with the tracker." "Okay see you then." He then hung up the phone as he reached for the door where Ezekiel was standing guard and waiting for him.

"Good luck Daniel," he said as he opened the door for him. "I will pray for your success."

"And I will pray to you the strength to succeed."

He walked out to the front of the house to see a black man with a shaven head in a suit and leather trenchcoat leaning on the roof of a car with the driver's seat door open.

"Ready to go?" he asked as Daniel made his way over.

"Yeah. I'm all set Jedediah. Phil is waiting for us in Memphis to join us with back up for the rest of the way."

"Then let's get going," he said as he went into the driver's seat.

Daniel breathed out a little annoyed. "This is going to be a long drive," he mumbled. Daniel stuck his bag in the trunk and went for the front seat by Jedediah as he started to car for them to head out.

* * *

The Impala pulled up front to the Bunker's entrance as Dean, Sam and Castiel exited the car and entered the Bunker.

"This place is quite exquisite," Castiel said as he walked in. "With everything that was happening last time I was here I couldn't quite appreciate this place."

They walked into the study to see Kevin sitting in one of the armchairs, out like a light. Dean went over to Kevin and shook him awake. "Hey Kevin," he said as he shook him.

Kevin woke up blurry eyed as he stretched in the chair. "Hey guys."

"Have you been up all night?" Sam asked as he dropped a bag on the nearby table. "Working?"

"Almost." He wiped his eyes. "I got a little bored and went exploring around this place. You've got to let me take one of those cars out."

"What cars?" Sam asked.

Kevin raised an eyebrow at him. "The ones in the garage."

"We have a garage?" Dean said surprised. He loved this place.

"Yeah, there are like five different vintage classics parked in there."

"Oh this is great," said Dean. "Now I don't have to leave the car outside."

"Woopee," Kevin said full of sarcasm. "Hey Castiel," he said when he saw the now human angel.

"Hello Kevin. Perhaps it might be best if you take a rest in your room."

"Okay. But before I go I think I should tell you guys what I found."

"What did you find?" Dean asked as he readied himself for whatever news Kevin had for them this time.

Kevin spared him a glance but then took out the Demon Tablet. "I translated a few more lines of the Demon tablet that told about what would happen after the trials if they were failed."

Sam felt his insides freeze up. "What? What's going on?"

Kevin pulled out one of his notes. "It says that for failing to banish the demons would instead summon a demon that is among the worst of the worst. It says that the 'Father of Murder' would ascend the earth and bring forth a wave of blood and death to wash over the land."

Sam and Dean were lost at what that could mean but Castiel's face had gone pale.

"The Father of Murder? Are you sure that you translated that correctly?" he asked desperately hoping that Kevin made a mistake.

Kevin rubbed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah. I triple checked. That's what it says."

"What? Cas, what is it?" asked Dean as he wondered just what it is that has the former angel looking like he saw a ghost. "What's this 'Father of Murder'?"

"The Father of Murder; that is the title that belongs to the wicked Cain."

Sam's eyes nearly popped out of its sockets. "Cain? As in Cain and Abel, that Cain?"

"That's the one," said Kevin. "I even checked it with Crowley. I'm fine," when he saw Dean and Sam look at him in shock. "We just talked. He told me that it was Cain too."

"Cain," Dean said testing the name against his lips. "He's the guy who killed his brother Abel, right?"

"Yes," answered Castiel. "This was long before my time but I've heard enough about him. Cain and Abel were the children of God's first human pairing Adam and Eve. Cain killed his brother Abel committing the first murder of human history. He was banished from Adam's home by both his father and God. Cain then went on to become a demon. One who specialized in killing and not just other humans. Lucifer gifted Cain with a mark that gave power to the jawbone that he used to kill his brother and transformed it into a weapon that could kill nearly anything. It is known as the First Blade."

"What happened to him?" asked Dean not liking the sound of this guy. What kind of guy kills his younger brother?

"He was banished to Hell some time ago. A spell was used to keep him bound but there would be periods where he would walk the earth but it would always be temporary."

"Yeah, Crowley told me that too," said Kevin. "But the tablet says that not completing the trials fully breaks the spell. The chant that was used after each of the trials drew power from the spell that bound Cain and spreads it through the Hell Gates to lock away all demons. However, it makes Cain's bindings unstable and if it isn't completed with the third trial then his bindings become unstable enough for him to be free completely."

Sam pushed a chair angrily away from him as he went for his room.

"Sam. Sam!" Dean cried out but his brother kept going off without stopping.

Castiel held his hand up to keep Dean from going after him. "Let him go Dean. I think he needs some time for himself now. There are some things that we need to do first."

Dean deflated. "Fine." He looked over at Kevin who was tidying up after himself. "Thanks Kevin." He just nodded but didn't look back at the older Winchester. Dean wanted one person to be in a better mood after all this. "Look kid, I'm sorry about pulling that attitude on you a few days ago. It's just…these aren't exactly the best of times here."

"Yeah, I get it Dean. Just…forget about it."

Dean nodded. He was ready to move on from that. "Alright, go and get some rest. I'm going to go park the car in our garage," he said with a small smile.

As the car was parked firmly inside the garage, hundreds of miles away a young man looking at a screen gave a start when he saw the beacon fade away from the screen.

"What the hell?!" He then cringed and looked over at Jedediah. "Sorry."

Jedediah didn't react to that but just kept his eyes firmly on the road. "What's wrong Daniel?"

Daniel looked at the tracker's monitor and saw the red dot was gone. It had been there only a moment ago and it disappeared right before his eyes. "It's the tracking device. It's not showing on the tracker anymore."

"What do you mean?" the angel asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"I've been checking the tracker every half hour and I saw that the marker hadn't moved from my last check. I was about to mark down the coordinates when it just blinked off. It's gone."

Jedediah's eyes narrowed. "You think that it was destroyed? The Winchesters might've stopped to check their car found Donavan's tracking device and then immediately destroyed it."

Daniel restarted the tracker again but it wasn't showing up again. Yet something strange did show up on the screen. "I don't know. Maybe not."

"What do you mean?"

"I just tried resetting the code for the tracking device and though it doesn't show the tracking device, it shows the same general area of Kansas."

"And that is not normal?" the angel asked.

"No. If it was destroyed then it shouldn't show anything, shouldn't it?"

"I don't know. I'm afraid that your tracking technology is out of my expertise."

* * *

There was a dairy farm in Wisconsin that had a turn for the worst. The farm's owner was walking through an indoor pen with a look of horror as he saw that the twelve cows he kept there were all dead. It didn't look like they had been mauled or slaughtered in any way that he could see. It was as if they just dropped dead. He was about to call the police when a strong smell found its way into his nose.

"Ugh," he coughed out as he tried to shield his nose. "What is that damn smell?"

He looked around to find a two meter hole beside a dead cow. It looked to be about two meters wide and there seemed to be some kind of steam or smoke spilling out of it. It smelled of sulfur and the man had to wonder if a sewage line or something blew underground and killed his cows in this barn. He looked directly down on the hole to see that it did look like something had pushed out from it but didn't get closer as just from that distance his eyes were starting to water.

"I don't believe this," he said backing away. "Damn it. I got to get out of here, I'm about to hack out my lunch."

"If you think that it's that bad, try being in a pit that smells like this 24/7 for close to 150 years."

The farmer turned around and saw a man looking slightly dirty. His clothes were caked in it to add age to it as he was dressed like an old Civil War soldier. There was even a gun holster at his side. He was tall, straight brown hair and had a groomed beard covering his cheeks and chin.

"Who are you and what are you doing here in my barn?" he demanded.

"Hey believe me, the last place I wanted to come to was this cow barn." He then started to push the dirt off his sleeves. "Hey, do you know where I can get any decent new clothes around here?"

"That's it," he said whipping out his phone. "I'm calling the cops pal."

The man then brought his hand to the holster and brought out his weapon. It wasn't a revolver, it looked like an old jaw bone that edge was sharp as a blade. He then ran it right into the man's gut. The farmer looked up in pain and shock at his murderer to see that his eyes went black before everything went black for him.

The demon's eyes went back to normal as he wiped the blood on his weapon on the inside of his uniform jacket. "Wow, over a hundred years and that's all it takes for people to lose their manners. What a jerk." He then put his weapon back in the holster. "But hey, I'll forgive you if your taste in clothes are better than your manners. You look like my size," he quipped before walking out through the barn door.

* * *

Dean came into the study with his hands holding two plates of hot food and he went over and put one beside Sam who was focused as he browsed on his computer. "Hot and freshly cooked food courtesy of Chef Dean."

"Thanks," he said nodding to him before resuming his work.

Dean took a beer from the room's mini fridge and sat across from him. "You've been at your computer for hours. What's got you so hooked?"

Sam rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "I'm just trying to look up stuff on Cain. If he really is here then I have to stop him."

"Don't you mean 'we' have to stop him," Dean said before taking a bite of his food.

"No, me. He's only out because I failed to complete the last trial. Now he's free and is up to who knows what out there. It's all my fault."

"Sam, it's not your fault. It's not like you pulled Cain out of hell."

"Just like it wasn't my fault that Lucifer got pulled out of hell?" he said tiredly. "This is my problem now just like it was then. I'll be the one to take care of him just like back then."

Dean could understand Sam's resolve; he just hoped that taking care of Cain worked out better than Lucifer. "So did you find anything that can help find the murdering dick?"

"I'm not sure. There's not too much lore on Cain's demonic nature to use to track him. I don't know if the usual demonic signs will work or not. I've been looking through the news to see if there is anything out of the ordinary."

"What is ordinary lately?" Dean snorted.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Why do you think I've been working for hours?"

"Well, take a break and eat. Let me look for a bit."

"No, I'm okay," Sam said with his eyes still glued to the screen.

Dean went over and pulled the computer away from his brother and then pushed the plate of food he had set closer to him. Sam looked as annoyed as he felt but he relented and started eating. Dean took the laptop and started doing some searching of his own. After about ten minutes Dean called his brother's attention back on himself.

"Hey, I think I found something."

Sam was thrown for a loop and put his fork down with a clatter. "You found stuff on Cain?"

"What? Oh no, nothing on that guy but I think I found us a hunt."

Sam breathed hard from his nose. "Dean," he growled softly.

"Look Sammy, I know you want to try to find Cain. Hell, I want to find Cain too but we don't have any leads. So until we do then we go after what we can in the meantime."

"Okay," he surrendered. He didn't like it but Dean had a point. They couldn't find Cain if they didn't know where or how to look for him. "So," he said getting back to what Dean had found. "What did you find?"

"Over in Gatesville, Texas there are a few murders that happened all in the same week. It looks like normal people just go out of control and attack other people."

He then gave Sam the laptop to check them out. "Okay," he said as he skimmed through the reports that Dean dug up. "Let's finish eating and we'll head out."

"Great." Dean said as he made to finish the last of the food he had left on his plate.

* * *

Daniel and Jedediah were in front of a suburban house in Memphis as they watched their helpers load up a van that they would all be riding in together. One of those men put his duffel bag in back and walked up to the two.

"So where exactly is this Bunker? Where are we heading?"

Daniel scratched the back of his head. "We don't know exactly. The tracker that Logan had put in their car was running fine until yesterday when it just vanished. It was last seen somewhere in Kansas."

"It vanished?" the man said confused. "Did something go wrong with the tracking device?"

"Could it have been destroyed?" Jedediah asked the man. He still thought that was the most likely outcome no matter what Daniel had said.

"If they found it, yeah. They might go over everything to make sure they didn't leave any kind of trail to follow."

Daniel shook his head as he went for the tracker. "Logan promised that he hid it too well. It's been almost two weeks. They would've found it long ago if they checked for something like that. Besides, I told Jedediah that it looked like…" He stayed silent as he focused on the screen.

"What is it Daniel?" Jedediah asked.

"The tracker. It's transmitting again. It looks like the Winchesters are moving south. They are near the Kansas and Oklahoma border. I knew it couldn't have been destroyed. It had to be interference of some kind."

Another one of the men approached them. He had been listening in. "This mystical bunker that they are in, do you think that it could've been blocking the signal somehow? Too much energy in the air, you know like a jamming field?"

The angel narrowed his eyes as he thought on it. "I suppose it's possible. Warding isn't my expertise but that does seem to be the most logical theory behind all of this."

"So…what should we do?" Daniel asked. "If the signal comped out in Kansas then maybe we should head there and wait until the Winchesters head back in that direction instead of following them to wherever they're going now."

"No," said Jedediah. "Even if it is the most logical explanation it is still a theory. For all we know, it could've been the hunt that they were on could've interfered somewhat and the Bunker could be where they are heading now. Besides, it would be wise to know their current situation to know the best way to infiltrate the Bunker when we do find it."

* * *

In Gatesville, Texas a young woman with curly blondish hair was exiting from her car. She was heading out to a massage parlor with an eager skip in her step. She loved how humans had services for almost any kind of pleasure, pain or vanity you could think of in this day and age. She was now free from Heaven for the first time in centuries and she was blown away at the personal commerce that now existed here. Websites, clubs and service centers made to indulge their perversions, needs for physical activity, hunger, anger, boredom and anything else that they could think of. Today she was going to a service that was tagged as delivering a taste of heaven. She wondered if this message place was accurate in their advertising or not.

As she stumbled on she felt something stir within her. Someone was calling out to her again. She felt four people needing her inspiration and morale in the last week. Humans were so weak nowadays. She wondered just who it was that needed her this time and found her answer at a curb where she saw three burly teenage boys as they were pushing a scrawny looking boy the same age around between them. There were a couple of their peers watching as they tormented the boy for their own amusement. The three bullies were laughing as they had their fun with the boy who was trying in vain to move away from them. He soon ended up being falling down on some gravel where one of them went next to him and put a foot between the boys' shoulders and held him down with a big smile on his face and everyone laughing at his victim's struggle to get back up.

The woman's eyes glowed white for a fraction for a second as she looked at the boy being bullied. "Your prayers have been answered." She then started to walk away.

The boy on the ground, he had pain in his eyes a moment ago, but in an instant a fierce look of determination quickly replaced it. His hands dug into the gravel and rocks and he spun quickly and threw the mix of dirt and pebbles in his left hand at his tormentor's face. The guy fell back in surprise as his hands quickly flew to his eyes and he stumbled back in pain. One of the boys went to his aid while the other went to go after the boy they were pushing around. The scrawny boy then brought out the rock he had in his right hand and struck his would be bully across the face. He fell to the ground but the teen didn't stop there. He took the rock he had and struck at the guy's head with it a few more times before he stood up fully and kicked at him with all his might. The others who had been watching were now staring in shock at how the guy on the ground was bleeding all around his face and was deathly still. The second guy was still frantically rubbing and holding his eyes that were ruined by the gravel the kid had thrown at them. The third bully was staring at their former target's face in surprise and shock as he stared back at him with a cold fury. The rock in the guy's hand coated with his buddy's blood. The bullied boy took a step forward at the bully and that was all it took for him to start running away. For all of them to start running away from the guy who just beat someone to death in front of them. The bullied teen looked on with that same hard and cold look but one that was satisfied and content.

The woman made it to the massage parlor and headed for the front desk.

"Four o'clock appointment for Barachiel," she said calmly as if she hadn't done anything a few moments ago.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

A/N: I hope you like the new additions that were introduced. Daniel Leonard, Joseph, Jedediah, Ezekiel and Barachiel. Out of all of them, I had fun thinking of Daniel and Joseph because of both who they are and of the connection that they share. The Battalion's symbol I have put on my profile as well as the images for all these new people. They will be one half of the driving force for this season. The other half will be Abaddon and Crowley's war for Hell. I hope you liked Cain's entrance. I thought that Cain would've been an interesting foe for the brothers to deal with and was a little disappointed with how he was portrayed. A demon that has feelings for other people, there is no such thing. Remember, Sam and Dean ran into a demon that was supposedly like that before and it turned out that she was an agent of Lillith and Lucifer. I have my own version of Cain that I hope you'll like.

There is more as Sam and Dean come up against Barachiel while Cain comes face to face with Abaddon. The relationship they have will be different from what we saw.


	10. Heaven's Most Wanted part 2

Chapter 10: Heaven's Most Wanted part two

The shower turned off as Cain stepped out and took a towel to dry his hair. He went to the bed where he had laid out the clothes he had picked out from the farmer's wardrobe. He chose a pair of blue jeans, a white undershirt, a blue and white flannel button shirt and found a leather jacket to wear over it. He dressed and went to the mirror where he adjusted his hair and trimmed his beard wherever it was uneven. When it was all said and done he had to admit that he was far better off than he had been before.

"Now what's missing," he said to himself. He squinted his eyes as a sharp burn shot out from his arm. He rolled back his right sleeve to see that his mark was glowing red. "Right…of course."

On the bed next to the pile of his old smelly and dirt coated clothes was his holster for the First Blade that he had made what seemed forever ago. He wrapped it around his middle and then fastened it before putting his jacket over it to semi block it from view.

"That's better."

Cain stepped out of the house and walked off. As he was putting the farm behind him, he could hear the echoes of screams coming back from there. He guessed that the farmer's body and the cows had finally been discovered in the barn where he left them.

* * *

Dean and Sam were dressed in their suits as they walked the hallways of a police station with a police officer as they looked through the glass wall into the interrogation room holding the young teen boy who had spontaneously assaulted and beat one to near death with a rock.

"Andrew Juergens," the officer said as he showed them the teen.

Dean looked hard at the kid. He looked even scrawnier than Sam did when he was his age. "That kid beat those two others?"

"Yeah," the officer said a little amused. "I was just as surprised. I checked him after he was brought in. He never so much as got told off for flicking someone behind the ear. He's not the type to beat on others. More like the type that gets beaten on."

"And those two that were beat?" asked Sam. "What kind of kids are they?"

"Those are the types who beat others. A handful of after school detentions for them and their third buddy. And the parents of the ones that got hospitalized are on us to have a rock solid case against Andrew. We found three people who had been around there who said they saw the three of them tease Andrew and start pushing him around. Their parents aren't hearing it. You know how these type of parents about their shitty little delinquents. Won't hear a word against them."

"Well what I'm hearing is an extreme case of the scrawny nerd that stands up to their bullies," said Dean.

The officer rose his eyebrows at him. "He didn't stand up to them, he nearly destroyed them. One of them might be blind in one eye permanently and the other is in a coma. The boys' parents all want him to hang for what happened," the officer said looking off at the boy.

"Has he said anything?" asked Sam.

The officer shook his head. "He's only said that he didn't do anything wrong. You know, the usual thing that kids say when they get busted."

Dean nodded. "We'd like to speak with him now."

The two of them walked in but Andrew hardly reacted. He just looked on ahead with that same blank look on his face.

Sam sat in front of Andrew first. "Andrew Juergens. I'm Robert Squier and that's Jonathan Alman." He pointed to Dean who went to sit beside him. "We're from the public defender's office."

Dean watched as the kid just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. He deflated a bit. "Look kid, I'm sure that you've been getting a lot of talk about how much trouble you're in but we're only here to try and help you out. We want to know what happened out there to make you attack those guys. Two guys who are even bigger than you."

Andrew still didn't say anything. He just stared at his closed palms in front of him. Dean couldn't help but feel somewhat sympathetic to this kid. He remembered a time when sat that way with someone breathing down his neck in a school office a lifetime ago.

"Look Andrew, I get where you're coming from," he said softly.

"Oh you do?" Andrew finally spoke sarcastically. "I highly doubt that."

Dean continued like Andrew didn't say anything. "You think that you're a freak. You see how easy it is for some people to be with others and you wonder why you find that you could be on your own just fine. Then after a while, you just accept it but whether you like it or not there are still times where you wish you could fit in and you just try it but when you do it didn't work out like you wanted. The people you wanted to try and fit in with, they gave you grief over it instead."

It was clear that Dean's words had some effect on him. Andrew wasn't staring at his hands in front of him anymore. He was looking at the two of them now, more specifically Dean. "What makes you say all that?"

Dean shrugged. "You know what they say: Takes one to know one. I was just like that myself when I was in high school."

Sam looked over at Dean in confusion. He couldn't ever recall Dean ever being ostracized back in school. Whenever they had to move to a new place and new schools he had always seen Dean quickly have dates and go to parties.

But Andrew just sucked on his teeth. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Sam decided to try. "Andrew, we're only trying to make sense on what happened out there for you."

"Well, you're wasting your time. I didn't do anything wrong," he insisted calmly.

"Yeah, well, there are a couple of people out there that say otherwise," said Dean. "You can't blame them for that as you did blind one kid and beat another into a coma."

"Those guys have no right to complain. They brought this on themselves. It doesn't matter. I know what happened and they all could tell whatever story they all want for the cops but it doesn't matter. I know the truth of what really happened so they could have their parents do whatever they want, it won't matter."

Sam leaned forward. "Why's that?"

"Because my prayers were answered out there." Sam and Dean became alert after that but Andrew didn't seem to really notice. "Those guys were cowards. They think they're so special and I wasn't but they still had to go three against one on me. I prayed hard and I felt god giving me what I needed out there and that was the power to punish those guys for pushing me around when I did nothing to deserve it. He's got my back on this so I don't need you guys. They could do whatever they want, I'm not scared. They are the ones that should be if they try to get me back for them being punished."

Dean and Sam shared a look that spoke volumes. It looked like something was definitely at work here. Andrew didn't seem to want to talk anymore so they showed themselves out.

"Dean, did you catch the look in his eyes when he said that his prayers are answered?" Sam asked as they made their way to the car.

Andrew had stared unblinkingly at them and his eyes were focused. It was a lot like when all those people were killing sinners in God's name because of that spirit of Father Gregory messing in their heads. "Yeah. He was treading stardust alright."

"You thinking spirit?"

"Maybe." He pulled out the paper that had the location of where Andrew's attack on the bullies happened. "Why don't you try talking to the other attackers and see if their prayers were answered too? I'll head over to where this all happened and see if there is anything there."

"Sure," Sam mumbled. Sam wanted to ask him about what he said back there to Andrew.

Dean didn't give him time to ask about that though. "Alright. I'll case the place and then I'll come back and pick you up."

He watched as Dean got into the Impala and drove off.

* * *

Across the street was Daniel Leonard leaning against a telephone pole with his phone against the side of his face as he observed the Impala pull out from in front of the police station.

"So it looks like they came here to Gatesville to work on a case after all. Dean just drove off and Sam is heading off for the correctional facility down the block. They're fully in costume for skulking around the police station and lockup. It doesn't seem like the Bunker is here."

"So we tail them from here when they're ready to head out that Bunker?"

"I don't know Phil. I guess that's a good a plan as any."

Suddenly there was the sound the phone moving quickly and roughly. Daniel heard Phil grunt 'Hey' before a new voice came from the other end.

"Never mind the Bunker." Jedediah said with a little bit of a hard tone. "Get over here now."

Daniel just narrowed his eyes as he looked down the block where he and the others were sitting by a coffee shop window.

"Practically took my arm along with my phone," Phil complained.

Daniel didn't pay it any mind as he hung up the phone.

"Never mind?" He looked over and saw Sam disappearing into the correction building out of the corner of his eye before he went into the shop. Daniel went to their table and saw Phil was rubbing his arm. He made his way to them and gave the angel a hard look. "What did you mean by 'Never mind the Bunker'? Isn't that why we're even here?"

Jedediah wasn't looking at Daniel. He was looking outside as if he was searching the skies for something. "The Bunker will have to wait."

Daniel deflated when he saw the look in his eyes. "Jedediah, what is it?"

"There is something in the air. An energy I haven't felt since…" He took his eyes from outside the window and looked back at Daniel. "What are the Winchesters doing here? What case are they working on?"

"I think I might know." One of the Battalion's members Dennis said as he flipped around his laptop to show them some local articles he downloaded.

"A bunch of murders?" asked Daniel. "And a violent incident over a day ago? I don't get it."

Jedediah kept reading the articles and he blew a hard puff of air from his nose when he was finished. "I do. It seems like we have something more crucial than the Bunker to deal with here in this town."

"What? What is it Jedediah?" asked Phil.

* * *

Dean was moving about the scene of the beating with his EMF in hand but it wasn't giving off any signal. He then started to go around to the businesses around to see if anyone in any of them had noticed something. Some said that they didn't see or hear anything odd until the police and their sirens showed up. He came up to a massage parlor where he sidestepped a woman leaving but she didn't exit the door without giving him a second appreciative look. He saw posters scattered around of offers of special spa treatments and massage offers. He felt that after this case he wouldn't mind a little hands on action from here, provided that the hands were of a hot nimble chick. He went to the reception desk where the lady sitting there looked up from her magazine.

"May I help you?" she asked.

Dean took out his federal badge to show her. "I'm here to ask if you knew about that incident that happened the other day."

She looked from the badge to him. "Oh, you mean the one with those kids?"

"Did you see it?"

"No, not exactly. I didn't know anything was wrong until I heard the sirens."

'_Yeah, another dead end_," thought Dean

"And until that weird woman told us about the fight, I thought an accident had happened close by."

"Whoa, wait," Dean said stopping her right there. "Weird woman?"

"Yeah," the receptionist said as if she remembered something very important. "It was pretty strange. She had come in not five minutes before and was settled in a chair getting a pedicure and shiatsu from one of us when we heard the sirens. It was Wednesday and it was slow and she was our only customer then so me and the two others on duty were talking together from across the room when it happened. We started wondering aloud what was going on and she just blurted out that they were probably responding to the fight that kids were having before she walked in. She started going on that the sinners who were tormenting the boy were answering for their crimes or something by the one they were oppressing. I gotta say that usual small talk we have with patients doesn't get so biblical but I went out to check what was happening and saw she was right that two boys were beaten by another kid."

His EMF was still in his pocket but it wasn't buzzing or reacting at all which means that this woman wasn't a ghost or spirit but he still smelled something fishy about all of this. What kind of woman heads to a spa and then goes on about sinners and punishments like that? With everything going on, he's calling that a solid lead. "I'd like to talk to this woman."

"Why? She's not in trouble is she? She didn't attack those boys, she was in here with us as it happened."

"No, but I would still like to know if what she says will collaborate with those kids' stories. You know kids, one says one thing and another says another thing. I'm hoping that if she did really see something of their fight then it will tell me whose lying or not."

"Oh," she said as she went to her book. She flipped a few pages as she came to the day of the incident. "She made an appointment by phone and she paid for the service in cash so there's no credit card. All I have is the name she put the appointment under. Barachiel."

"Barachiel?" Dean narrowed his eyes. That sounded like an Old Testament sort of name. That supported his hunch. He brought his hand to his mouth and breathed out in frustration before his eyes looked up to see a camera. "Did you happen to catch her on camera," he said pointing to the camera.

He soon left with a photo of an attractive blonde woman. It wasn't much to go on but it would have to make due. He just hoped Sam had more to help them out.

* * *

Sam had found some things out from the other people that had just snapped. It turns out that they felt that their prayers were answered too. Dean picked Sam up and they were exchanging notes in the car.

"So, a guy who worked in maintenance at a mall kept getting nagged and grilled by his boss for things out of his control and the next thing he knew was that he was standing over his boss's body with a bloody wrench in his hand. Then there was a woman that was being catcalled by some jerks outside after her show in a strip joint and they chased her to her car and they kept harassing her through the windows and she prayed for them to stop bothering her and the next thing she knew was that her car was decorated with blood spatter from the guys that she had run over, repeatedly."

"Yikes," Dean said.

"And was just the two people they had. Those other murders, they haven't caught the ones who did those but the victims were a collection agency clerk and a guy who was taking mandatory anger management sessions."

"So we have bullies, jerks, and douchebags hounding on people that are getting ganked."

"They're getting _punished_," Sam corrected. "It looks like the people that are getting abused or tormented by them are praying for divine intervention and are 'getting their prayers answered'. Just like Andrew those other two said those same words with that same look in their eyes."

"And we have a suspect," he said as he pulled out the picture he got from the massage parlor.

"No, we have a photo of a girl that you got from a day spa."

"And a name, Barachiel. Sounds a little angely to you?"

"Maybe but what if it is an angel. They don't have wings anymore. We won't be able to call for them like we're used to."

Dean then pulled out his cell. "But I'll call the one who knows something else we could try." He scrolled down to Cas' name and put the phone on speaker.

"_Hello?"_ Cas' voice said filling the car. "_Dean?"_

"Hey Cas, we need your help."

"_What's going on?"_

"We're working on a case and we think one of your old buddies is in the thick of it. Does the name Barachiel mean anything to you?"

"_Barachiel?"_ Castiel's tone suggested he did but he didn't sound happy about it. "_Yes I do know Barachiel. She was a musing angel._"

"A muse?" said Sam. "You mean like inspiration?"

"_Yes. The muses are a low level of angel much like cupids. They help provide drive and motivation to achieve feats that are within their power to do but lack the inspiration to do so. Whether it's in the pursuit of art, crafts, politics and justice."_

"Yeah, well, this one is inspiring people to go nuts and paint the town red with small time mooks," barked Dean.

"_Yes I know. Barachiel was a muse of justice that helped inspire people to stand up against oppression and fear. However she started to have the people she touched act in ways that went beyond the scope of what the oppressors did. Not only that, but she even gave them new strength which was forbidden. She eventually was called for imprisonment in the 12__th__ century when villagers being oppressed were inspired to resist the lord that was oppressing them and then set fire to his whole castle and killed everyone inside. Most were simple innocent servants that were just as afraid of the lord as they were. Barachiel was sentenced to be locked away in Heaven's dungeons for eternity."_

"Well, who let her out?" Dean asked. He had to admit that he often never saw the angels really have good sense but he agreed that a bitch like that deserved to be behind bars.

"_I think it might have been_ me." he said with the shame evident in his voice._ "When Metatron used my grace and cast his spell to evict all the angels from heaven, it also evicted those that were imprisoned."_

Sam looked over and caught Dean's eye. "You mean there are more like Barachiel out there now?"

"_Actually, Barachiel is one of the lower offenders_," he said bluntly.

"Awesome," Dean growled.

Now there was even more for them to deal with out there besides Abaddon, Cain, and newly fallen angels that might be after Cas. Now they had angel convict escapees too.

"_You must stop her or she will keep inspiring intense and unnecessary retribution. Unfortunately, without the energy wavelength of an angel's wings we can not be summoned through the usual channels."_

"We already guessed that but we don't know where to find her Cas." Sam explained.

"But," Dean said. "We have the bitch's name. When you were looking for Balthazar, didn't you cast a spell to find him? Will that still work?"

"_Yes, it should. That spell has nothing to do with our wings and should still work."_

Dean was happy that there was some good news for once. "Okay then, tell us how to work it," he said as Sam went to write the instructions down.

* * *

A woman was closing up the pharmacy for the night and heading for her car in the lot when she heard something behind her and turned back in shock before she deflated.

"Oh, you scared me," she said lightly grabbing her chest. "Half to death."

Abaddon gave her a charming smile. "Only half?"

The girl laughed though she still looked a little confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Abaddon just smiled deeper at her before she went and grabbed the woman by the throat. She lifted her up high and her feet were dangling just below her kneecaps. Abaddon squeezed harder and harder as she stared down the scared woman's eyes. It wasn't long before there was a snap and she let go of the now fresh corpse.

A voice cried out to her before she could take in her kill. "Slow and pleasurable like you always do it."

Abaddon was ready to face whoever it was that called to her but she actually relaxed and smiled. "Cain, you're out again."

"For good this time," he said stepping over to her.

"Really? How? I thought that spell was foolproof?"

Cain shrugged. "I guess not. I'm not sure exactly what happened but I'm not complaining."

She smiled at him. "Neither am I."

Cain looked down at the dead girl. "Temper kill?"

"No, this one was a business kill. A client of Crowley's who went on to sell her soul to cure her daughter's uterus infection."

He then walked off with Abaddon followed in step after him. "It was her time?" he asked her.

Abaddon shook her head. "Nah, she still had six years but I'm taking Hell in a whole new direction."

"So I've heard."

"Deals," she spat. "Such a foolish and wasteful idea. I could use your help. Together, we could take Hell with ease. Every Queen does need a good worthy King beside her. If there was anyone worthy of that position then it would be you Cain."

"Flattery…nice. However, I'm not one to be on a throne. I know my place and that's on the front lines."

"Well then, if not my king then perhaps you would consider being my champion?" she suggested.

Cain just chuckled at her. "What about your place Abaddon? You're an elite soldier but a soldier. What do you know about ruling?"

Abaddon froze and looked at Cain with shock and anger. "You think that wheeling and dealing imbecile Crowley is worthy of leading Hell?"

"I didn't say that. But while on the subject, he is the one with the most experience with holding power in Hell."

"So you would support Crowley."

Cain chuckled at her. "Abaddon, you are not helping your case with your refusal to listen. I never said any of that. I just want to know who is best for the job. If you truly are the best for the job then prove it by matching your way of things against his and see who comes out on top."

"Hell is already prospering under me."

"Because there is nothing to challenge it," said Cain. "A King fights, a king conquers, right? Can't do that if there is nobody to fight against and conquer over, is there? You want my support? Prove to me that you're worthy of it. Find Crowley and fight him, conquer him. Prove to me, to all of Hell that you are fit to be Queen and you'll have your kingdom and your champion."

Cain then vanished without another word.

"Oh, I will," she vowed to herself. "I will."

* * *

It was getting late but Sam and Dean were in the final steps of preparing homemade firebombs with what little holy oil they were able to get their hands on.

"If I find the guy who took our angel blades I'll ring his neck," he said as he carefully poured the oil into the glass bulb. "This is a pain in the ass."

"Well, it's all we got." Sam tightened the seal on his bomb. "Holy oil is getting harder to get too."

Dean finished his and put it in a pile with the others. "I know. Only enough for five, barely. We can't waste a single one bringing her down."

Dean got up and started to prepare the bowl with the ingredients for the spell Castiel gave them. Sam was packing up the bombs in a small bag when he remembered something from earlier.

"Hey Dean, was all that true?"

"What?" he asked indifferently.

"With Andrew. What you said about being alone and wanting to fit in back in high school but you never could and you got grief over it?"

Dean paused in the process of preparing the spell and just stared on ahead for a few seconds before he nodded. "Yeah…it was. Why?" he asked as he went back to preparing the spell.

"I…I just never thought you ever felt that way. I was always a little jealous of how you always seemed to-" He struggled to find the right words before Dean turned to look right at him. "fit right in," he finished.

"I never really did." Dean smiled a little sadly right there. "The other guys my age always thought I was too strange to hang around with. Most conversations I tried to have or things I decided to try to join in on always ended with me saying or doing the wrong thing. After they would treat me like I was a leper. And I mean, yeah, girls liked me as soon as they saw me," he said a little smugly. "But after one date most of them would like the packaging but not the actual thing. Any that tried…well they felt I was too crazy or intense for them to be with. I guess I always tried to make sure that you and Dad never saw how much it really bothered me that you never guessed anything was wrong."

"I never knew about any of this. I always saw you as my cool older brother that never had problems with moving around because it wouldn't matter. You would always be able to find a place anywhere we went. I always wanted to be like you whenever I had to go to a new school."

"Really? This is awkward because the truth is…I was actually jealous of you Sammy."

That threw Sam off. "You were jealous of me?"

"I was always wishing that my time and school could've been more like yours was. Yeah. I know I always called you a geek and a nerd. Which you still are," he quipped. "But even with that you were able to fit in. Geeks and nerds actually fit in with high school. You never wanted to leave because you found a place wherever we went and wanted to keep it. I never had any place where I wanted to really stay as much as you did."

Sam was speechless. This all changed many of the thoughts that he had sometimes thought back on with his childhood. All that time that he had idolized and been jealous of Dean during their time at school he had been idolizing and jealous of him. He now started to feel bad for all the trouble he gave Dean whenever they had to move and leave to start over somewhere else.

Dean seemed to know his brother's feelings. "Forget about it," he waved off. "I put it behind me a long time ago." He then made a cut along his arm to pour some of his blood in the bowl to complete it. "Spell's ready."

* * *

Barachiel treated herself to shots at a local bar. She was loving the change of alcohol in this day and age. There was a much wider range of them for her to try and she was finding shots to be her favorite. Especially when she took one and dropped it into another beverage and drank it down as fast as she could which she picked up from a few others that were doing the same a small distance away from her. She wasn't feeling the effects of drunkenness that humans generally felt by the amount of drinks she had but she was feeling warm inside. She didn't feel the effect of the cold air around her but she felt more comfortable regardless as she walked out the bar into the cold night.

Barachiel began walking to her car when she felt a blossoming prayer for her help. She carefully trekked through the alleys behind the bar to see three men standing over a young man as they stepped over him, laughing at his distress. The prayers for help were coming from the one on the ground as he prayed for the three of them to just stop. They were quite loud to her ears. Among the loudest she had heard in a long time.

"Your prayers are answered," she mumbled as she started to extend her hand out to the young man.

Behind Barachiel, a voice roared angrily out at her. "I don't think so!"

Barachiel turned around and nearly jumped back in fright. "Jedediah!" she cried.

Jedediah approached her as she backed away much like a lion closing in on a gazelle. Barachiel saw the angel blade in his hand and she drew her's up in defense. Jedediah kept his at his side not affected by the raised weapon in the least. Just then flames surrounded Barachiel as they sparked behind her. She was trapped in a ring of holy fire. She wondered how that happened until she turned around and saw that the men she had seen earlier were all leering at her. The one that they were stepping over was up as well with a matchbook in his hand.

"Gotcha," he said as he pocketed the matches and pulled out his own angel sword.

"A trap," she said catching on to what was happening.

"Yeah," said one of the men. "Jedediah caught your scent and with all the deaths and the situation he knew what you were doing and what we had to do to catch you."

The captive rogue looked at these four humans and saw that they were all wearing leather cuffs below their right wrists that had the same enochian symbol on them. One that she easily recognized, one that every angel would know on the spot.

Barachiel turned around to glare at Jedediah. "Really? One of the mighty Powers, allying and working with humans. Pathetic"

"Pathetic?" said the human with the angel blade. He pointed the blade up at her when she turned to look at him. "You're the one who's pathetic. You were imprisoned for driving innocent people and those with a want to do real good to be no better than the sinners they tried to overcome. You were given an unexpected chance to start over. To be better and you go right ahead and do the same crime all over again. You threw your new freedom away and that's what is truly pathetic here."

Barachiel looked at him with a raised eyebrow before she started to laugh to herself. "My, my…what a passionate young man you are. What's your name?"

"Daniel Leonard."

"Well Mr. Leonard, you have me all wrong. I am hardly in the wrong here. You humans all desire to act on your feelings. You only take it as far as you feel you able to. I merely grant them the ability and freedom to do so unbound."

"I won't deny that we humans want and do take things too far sometimes when we have something to strive towards. But we also show restraint to keep us from making our own problems. You just focus and appeal solely to the side that takes things too far when we seek to change things."

"I don't think that those people are complaining about me answering their prayers," she argued back.

"Now," Daniel roared. "Try waiting a few days for the effect of your grace to wear off on them. You think that those people wanted to become killers or that kid wanted to blind someone and beat another to near death into a coma? And Jedediah told us about those people you did this to in the past. They prayed for comfort and strength in their moments of turmoil, not for you to take their lives off course and become what they were praying against. They are going to be in regret for the rest of their lives because of you perverting their prayers for your own vanity."

Barachiel had a sense of dejavu. An archangel said roughly the same thing to her when she was imprisoned all those centuries ago. Daniel's eyes were sad but she could see that he was angry and disappointed as well. "My, aren't you a saint."

"Yes, actually he is in every sense of the word," Jedediah said as he stood next to Daniel. "And his proclamation was the perfect lead in on your sentence. Barachiel, by my authority as one of the Powers of Heaven, for repeating your original crimes and you are sentenced to death."

The three other men with them threw salt in front of the fire to make a path for Jedediah to move in.

* * *

Sam and Dean carefully approached the area marked on their map showing Barachiel's location. They found out that it was a bar. Dean showed Barachiel's picture and the bartender said that they had missed her by about 10 minutes. It wasn't too long and that meant that they could still find her. They move through the alleys behind the bar to try and find the rogue angel before she could find someone else being oppressed and praying for help. They moved through the empty alleys covertly before they heard a scream that had them break off into a run. They turned a corner and froze in their tracks. The smell of burning holy oil lingered in the air and smoke were in that alley. They saw the angel they were hunting on the ground surrounded by scorch marks that were in a perfect circle around the body. Standing next to the body were five people and two of them had angel blades in their hands. One of them had blood on their and he was standing over the dead angel with a hard look in his eyes while the other had a sad look in his. But all five of them went alert when they walked in.

The one that looked sad a moment ago suddenly went hard as steel as he looked at the two brothers. "Well, Sam and Dean Winchester…we finally meet."

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

A/N: I hope you liked the scene between Cain and Abaddon. While my version of Cain may not have hateful feelings for Abaddon he still is not going to make things easier for her. The Battalion and the Winchesters have now come face to face. I have been waiting for this and am excited.

The next chapter is called Power to the Angels. Dean and Sam face off with the Battalion and they are surprised at the apparent involvement of people with angels, working together. Castiel also sheds a certain light on them that lets them know to take them seriously.


	11. Power to the Angels

Chapter 11: Power to the Angels

Three angels were chasing after one other angel, running through a suburban neighborhood under construction and he had a few bloody gashes on his face as he rushed to get away from his pursuers. He ran through a half built house and threw himself out the front door and ran into the space between two houses across the street. He tried to jump the fence but he slipped and fell back to the ground. He stood back up just in time to have three different blades pointed at him.

"Just leave me alone!" the angel cried out. "You already killed my three other friends. We weren't a threat to any of you!"

"Sorry," said one of his pursuers. "But any who refuses to join Bartholomew are a threat."

"If you wish for us to spare you then swear allegiance to him and his faction."

The angel refused. "No. Bartholomew is a butchering madman! I will never follow someone like him."

"Very well. We'll inform him of that," another one of them said with a sneer on his face.

"Oh I don't think so," said a voice.

The four angels spun around as an angel in a tough looking vessel wearing a dark jean jacket stepped forward into the space. All four of their jaws dropped in shock.

"You? But you're supposed to be dead!" shouted one of the three hit angels. "Castiel killed you all!"

"Well the reports of our demise were greatly exaggerated." The new one then brought out his own angel blade. "Now lay down your weapons and surrender by the authority of the Powers." The three of them didn't move to lower their weapons. Instead they raised them even higher. "I see."

The area lit up with light from the dying grace of the angels as they were slain. When it was over the bodies of all three of those angels were lying on the ground before him. Their slayer went to collect each of their fallen weapons. Didn't need them to be lying around for some demon to claim as a good many had already these last few years. The angel they had been chasing was sitting down against the fence looking up as the new angel walked forward. They just stared at one another as the one standing twirled the blade in his hand.

* * *

**Supernatural**

* * *

Sam and Dean were prepared for anything tonight or at least they had thought they were. Seeing the rogue angel they were hunting already dead with a small group of people surrounding her body had indeed thrown them for a loop. They guessed that they were angels seeing as two of them were wielding angel blades. The one holding the blade without the blood had called out to them snapping them back to the situation at hand.

"Well Sam and Dean Winchester…we meet at last."

The blade in the guy's hand shimmered in the dim light of the alley and again Dean wished he had one of their blades. "You know our names but I'm afraid we don't know your name pal."

The guy pulled his lips back into a small smile. "You are as witty as they say you are. That wasn't a compliment," he said when Dean smirked. "As for my name…its Daniel," he answered simply.

Sam stepped forward. "Okay then, Daniel, did you guys do this?" he asked pointing to Barachiel's body.

"Execute the rogue criminal Barachiel?" said the stern looking angel holding the bloodstained blade. "I did, as is my duty to Heaven." He glared at the brothers.

"Your duty?" he asked. "What are you talking about?"

The angel full on glared at Sam. "That is none of your affair. You two have done all in your power to make mine and my brothers' duties difficult. You two and that heretic Castiel have destroyed order and created chaos not only for heaven but for the Earth as well and I for one will not stand for it!"

"And what are you? The Angel Police," Dean snorted without any humor in it.

"In a sense," he said without missing a beat. "Now as an officer, I say that you two leave and go about your business elsewhere," he ordered sternly as he pointed his finger out sternly like a true authority figure.

Sam and Dean didn't even begin to budge from where they were.

"Listen pal," Dean stomped forward.

He barely made it two steps before the three others pulled out guns and pointed them straight at them. Dean and Sam both held their hands up and took a step back to quell down the new tension.

"Whoa, hold it!" Dean started.

"I believe Jedediah said for you to leave," growled one of them as he aimed higher up towards the spot between Dean's eyes.

"Since when have you guys used guns?" Dean asked.

"It looks like right now," said Daniel. "And believe me, they are quite good with them as well."

"Calm down," said Sam. The last thing he wanted was for these guys to be tempted further into putting a bullet into their brains. Sam looked at these guys closely and saw that the guns they were holding weren't pawn shop sells. They were standard issue law enforcement handguns. "We don't want any trouble here."

Daniel folded his arms but made sure his blade was pointing up at his right shoulder. "I thought trouble was the Winchesters' middle name? I mean, isn't that why you two are even here, to find trouble." He spoke at them like he was scolding delinquents. "Well, now that you have found yourself some you want to avoid it? I wonder why the sudden shift all of a sudden?"

Sam narrowed his eyes as he looked at Daniel. There was something about him. Sam wasn't sure what it was but he wasn't like any angel he had ever come across. It almost was like the sight of Sam and Dean had personally offended him.

Dean glared at him but noticed that his right arm had a leather cuff that had an enochian symbol stitched on it. He wondered what that was about a split second before he started to further step back more steps to be in line with Sam. "Okay, we're leaving," he said as he backed off.

"We are?" Sam whispered from the side of his lips. It wasn't like his brother to just give up even with guns directly pointed at him. "Really?"

Dean then nodded at his brother but his eyes were to the pouch full of homemade holy fire bombs at his side. When they were making them they made sure to add in some chemicals to the oil so that it would ignite on impact after the glass broke. When they backed off far enough Sam reached for one and quickly threw it at the ground in front of their unknown opponents. The fire shot up and blocked the view they all had of one another. Shots went off and Sam and Dean took cover. Dean chanced a look and saw that the five of them were making a break for it down the other end of the alley. Sam and Dean pulled out their own guns and pursued them but had to duck away again when one of those guys stood outside a van that was getting started and the others were hopping in. He was firing at the two of them in order to buy the others the time to get in. When everyone jumped in, he let out one last shot before he climbed into the van too and it sped off as he slammed the sliding door shut. Dean and Sam came out of their safe spot to watch as it head off in frustration and confusion.

* * *

Jedediah, are you alright?" Daniel cried out as they sped out onto the main roads.

When that molotov of holy fire was thrown at them Jedediah had been in front of all of them and Daniel swore that he had seen him get caught by a few of its embers. He knew that holy fire was lethal for angels. If anything happened then he would've blamed himself. He was the one who taunted the two of them in the alley. He couldn't help it. Those two just got on him the wrong way for the longest and seeing them with his own eyes really set him off, especially Dean Winchester.

"I'm fine," he said through clenched teeth. He was holding his left arm tightly. "I got slightly singed but my left arm took most of the damage. I should heal myself completely within three days."

"But what are we going to do now?" asked Phil. He had been the one to hold the Winchesters off. "I'm sure that they were able to see the plates of the van as we drove off. What if they run them?"

This only made Dennis laugh from his place in the driver's seat. "Let em'," he snorted out. "It won't do them any good."

"Why?" asked Daniel.

"Because I borrowed this van from the federal lot," answered Dennis. "I made sure to put out this van's plates on the cyber alert list for anyone trying to trace it for security before we left. They won't be able to pull their FBI dress up act with my co-workers. Though, they might be meeting up with them soon enough if they are running the plates of a vehicle registered to the agency."

"What if they're caught?" Daniel asked. "Don't forget, we still need them to find that bunker."

"Have faith Daniel," said Jedediah trying to settle him down. "You could always count on those Winchesters to be stubborn enough to not be held in a place for too long. Even if Dennis' fellow US Marshals catch up to them, they won't be able to hold them though I doubt they will be foolish enough to stay for them to take them in. They're fools but not that stupid."

Dennis looked over at Daniel. "But when they do flee, it will be to their Bunker and we can follow them there."

The three of them softly cheered at that. Jedediah rested his head against the head rest of his seat with his eyes closed tightly in pain but he did smile. Daniel had to smirk alongside them as well. He told Joseph that they wouldn't regret where the angels looked to recruit for the Battalion and it was good that these guys were proving him right after all.

* * *

Sam and Dean were rushing through their motel room quickly packing up everything they had into their duffels. When they did they ran to the car.

"You left the laptop behind, right?" Dean asked as he threw his bag in the trunk.

"Yeah," said Sam throwing his own in. "Wiped it down of my prints too."

"Good, let's get out of here," he said as he slammed the trunk shut.

They got in the car as Dean sped it out of the motel parking lot and drove off.

"You really think we should just leave like this?" Sam asked after about five minutes of silence.

"Sam, you ran the plates yourself right? That van was a federal government vehicle and you tripped their security when you tried to hack who it was registered out to. Now they are tracking the computer for illegal federal access. They're going to be all over that motel inside the hour."

"I know that Dean. And I didn't mean leaving the motel, I meant leaving town. Don't you think we should stay and at least try to find out who those guys are?"

"What's it matter if we find out who a bunch of angel meatsuits are?"

"Dean, when was the last time that you saw an angel pull out a gun? Those guys were human."

"You think so? Sam, last time I checked angels weren't the type to have human partners in the field."

"What are you talking about; Cas has worked with us for years Dean."

"Yeah, well, he's obvious exception."

"That we know of. And besides, who knows what the angels have been up to since they fell. They could be doing things differently now. And if the van that they had is tied to the federal government they could be playing on a whole new field."

"That's insane right there. Angels getting in good with the government. That's all we need."

"Yeah, and not some desk guys either but actual field officers too."

"What do you mean Sam?"

"Didn't you see those guns those guys pulled out on us? Those were government and police issued handguns."

Dean raised his eyebrows at his brother. "You could tell?"

Sam raised his at Dean. "You couldn't?" With all their previous run-ins with the government you'd think he would know the sight of their handguns by now.

"Yeah, whatever, but we should do all that in the safety of the Bunker. Remember, it's shielded so we could make all the calls and connections from there that we need without being tracked back to there. Also Cas might be able to tell us who those two angels are: that Jedediah and Daniel."

Sam surrendered. It was clear that Dean's mind was made up on that. Besides, he did have a good point about the safety of the Bunker. "Okay, fine."

* * *

Daniel took out the tracker and kept watch of the tracer in the Impala. "They're on the move. I guess that they did try to run the plates and are speeding for the state line."

"We should go after them," said Riley.

"Unfortunately, that will have to wait," said Dennis. "If the alert was triggered then there will be a lot of questions for me to answer. Also, I will have to work in filtering the information that the agency finds in the investigation of the hack that those two pulled."

"Then what do we do?" asked Daniel.

"It's no problem," said Phil. "We could just purchase a rental and continue to tail them with that."

Riley looked at his watch. "It's already a quarter to one in the morning. We'll have to rent one in the morning when they open back up. I guess we'll have to find a room for the night and we'll continue to follow them in the morning. Maybe it will be better this way. Those two will be on alert for the van so changing vehicles might not be such a bad idea."

"He's right," said Phil though he sounded a little hesitant. "But…I'll also have to head back to Memphis also. I only had a week's leave. I'll have to return in three days and if we have to stay here then I won't have enough time to keep up the pursuit. I'm sorry."

Jedediah just bowed his head. "It's alright. Phil, Dennis, you two have already been a great service in this mission. Thanks to you we were able to end a malicious rogue angel and even drive the Winchesters to regroup back to Men of Letters Bunker. Your service is greatly appreciated."

"All in the service of God and his true angels," Phil and Dennis chanted.

"Don't worry," Daniel told them. "Riley, Jedediah and I will take it from here."

* * *

Dean was beyond tired by the time they arrived back at the bunker. They hadn't stopped until they had arrived. It was almost noon by the time they had parked the Impala in the Bunker's garage. They made it to the library to see Castiel looking through a book while Kevin was staring blurry eyed at one of the tablets.

Castiel put down his book when they walked in. "Dean, Sam, are you alright? Did you find Barachiel?"

"No," Dean said as he threw his duffel onto the table before he stomped off to the fridge for a beer. "Someone else did. They found and killed Barachiel themselves last night."

"Who?" he asked.

Sam went to sit down in one of the armchairs. "That's the thing. It looked like angels with some other humans." He took out a tablet that Charlie had sent to them a few weeks ago.

"Other humans?" asked Castiel. "Are you sure they were humans and not simply other angels?"

"Yeah," Dean said before taking a sip from his beer. "There were five of them but three of them pulled out guns on us while the other two pulled out angel blades. Unless angels have decided to trade in their blades for guns then we just might playing a whole new game with them."

Sam started to run the plates that they took from their getaway van. "We think they might have connections with the government. The van they used had a government plate on it and when we ran them we tripped federal security so we had to leave in a hurry."

Kevin looked up from his work to see Sam tapping away. "And are you doing that again, here?"

"It's okay," Sam reassured him. "The bunker should shield us from that now." He put in the commands for the search to go through and there weren't any problems like they were before. "It should find out who the van was registered to in a few minutes. You know, just the fact that people are with angels in the field is strange without all of this added to it."

Kevin stopped trying to keep working as he took more interest in what they were saying. "How is that strange? Angels working with people? I mean, isn't that just like you and Dean? You guys and Castiel have fought together before."

"Angels try very hard not to involve humans in their affairs," Castiel explained. "I remember the time I first met Dean and Sam. It was hard for us to work together because I tried to keep my distance at first by instinct."

"Yeah, you were such a dick back then," Dean mumbled. "But you're better now," he said when Castiel looked straight at him.

Castiel didn't seem too fazed by that. "With the Fall there is no telling what has really happened with the factions or of their states of mind." All Castiel really knew about the angels since the Fall was that they wanted him to answer for helping Metatron cause it and he couldn't blame any of them for that. "These angels with the humans, did they happen to give you their names?"

"Yeah, one of them said his name was Daniel. A little prick. You know him?" asked Dean.

Castiel narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I knew an angel named Daniel but you couldn't have met him last night."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because he's dead."

Sam and Dean shared a look between themselves.

"Cas, he looked quite alive to us," said Sam. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, he was killed years ago back when we were trying to stop Lillith from breaking the 66 seals. He died right in front of my eyes during one of the battles."

"Then who the heck did we meet in the alley?" Dean said looking as confused and angry as he sounded. "He even wore a weird enochian symbol on a leather cuff."

"I saw leather cuffs on the other three. I noticed them when they held their guns on us but I couldn't tell if they had a symbol on them though."

"What was it?" Castiel asked. "The symbol that you saw."

Dean reached for one of Kevin's papers and snatched a pen on the table as he drew the image he saw on that leather cuff he saw Daniel wearing over his wrist. When Dean was finished he pushed it towards Castiel.

"That's it. Do you know it?"

Castiel studied the image for a second before he nodded. "I do. There isn't an angel that doesn't know. That is the symbol for Michael."

"Awesome," Dean slurred out.

"Michael?" Kevin asked a little starstruck. "As in the Archangel? The Holy Prince of Heaven, that Michael?"

"That would be him," said Dean tiredly. "The holy royal prick."

Dean would not forget about the archangel any time soon. None of them would.

"Why would these guys wear Michael's symbol?" asked Sam.

Castiel shook his head. "I don't know but it is as I said. Daniel is dead. I watched him die. My garrison had to collect his body."

"Are you guys sure that this guy, that he was an angel?" Kevin asked. "You did say that there were humans there. Daniel is not exactly an unusual name to have these days. Maybe the Daniel you met was another human but just had an angel blade over a gun."

"Maybe." Sam did feel there was something about Daniel that was different. Different from other angels. Being human would definitely be it. But something was still telling him that even for a human there was something off about him.

"And the other one?" asked Castiel breaking the dragging silence. "Do you know for sure that he was an angel?"

"Now that guy," Dean said taking a seat right by Kevin. "He was an angel alright. Talked and acted like the worst of them. His name was Jeb, no, Jedediah."

Castiel went pale and his face lit with shock. "Jedediah? Are you sure?"

Dean straightened himself out in his chair. Cas looked like he was going to pass out on his feet. "Cas, what is it?"

"You know him?" asked Sam. "Don't you?"

"Yes." Castiel went to lean against a bookshelf. "Jedediah…He's one of the Powers."

Dean's face scrunched up in confusion. "The Powers? What powers?"

"The Powers. They are the highest choir of angelic warriors. The very elite of Heaven's forces. The only angels that were stronger or skilled than them were the Archangels themselves. Their loyalty was only to God and Michael themselves. They answered to no one else."

"That might explain the symbol then," Dean said as he looked down at it.

"Yes, but, it's also impossible."

"Again Cas? Why?"

"Because the Powers are supposed to be dead."

Dean rubbed his eyes. "They were killed during the whole seals thing too?"

"No." Castiel's face hardened. "I was the one who killed them."

Dean's eyes went up in surprise. "You?"

"The Powers had sided with Raphael during the War after the Apocalypse. They only publicly fought in one battle but it was enough to cause a great lack of faith. The Powers took that battle easily and laid waste to four whole garrisons in my army without taking a single loss. After I…" Castiel didn't want to say the words out loud but Dean and Sam knew he was referring to when he stole the souls of Purgatory to become God. "Well, I laid waste to Raphael's camp and all of his followers. The Powers would have been among them."

Sam wondered something. "Are you sure Cas? Did you actually find their bodies after…that whole thing?"

"No…but then again many angels I slew that day didn't leave a body behind."

"So, you're saying that you can't be sure," Sam pressed on.

Dean wasn't liking the sound of this. "Well if these…Powers are that strong and important then where the hell have they been all this time? Why are they only showing up now?"

Castiel just rubbed his own eyes. "I don't know. No one really has had much experience with dealing with the Powers outside the battlefield. Their names are known but not much else."

"What do you know?" asked Sam. "If these guys are active now then we'll have to know all we can about them."

"It's not much. All I really know about them I just shared. The only other thing I know is the name of their leader. The one who is the Powers commander is a powerful and strong angel by the name of Joseph."

* * *

Joseph got a Skype call from his laptop and he opened it to find that it was Nazareth.

"Joseph," he called as soon as his face was visible on the screen.

"Report Nazareth."

"The intelligence was right. It seems that Bartholomew is indeed targeting smaller factions and independent angels that don't swear allegiance to him."

"That bloodthirsty arrogant fool," Joseph growled. Bartholomew was one of angels that was trying to take advantage of the Fall to seize power and control for himself. Others were Malachai, Tyrus and a handful of others. They were all high level officers in Castiel's inner circle during his war with Raphael. Joseph would not stand for more pretenders to try and claim the throne that didn't belong to any of them. "He is not only a traitor and a butcher but he is now adding heretic to his repertoire as well. Any luck finding his home base?"

"None. Any associates of his that I run into rather fight then talk. Though most of them are shocked when they look at me. They think that we Powers are dead."

"Well it seems as if it is time to show the angels that the Powers are far from dead. And that we are still fulfilling our duties to Heaven given to us by our true leader. Jedediah and Daniel just reported that they found and slew Barachiel."

Nazareth's glare flashed though the camera. "Barachiel? One of the rogues."

"Yes. One of them. It would seem that the Fall had not only expelled all the angels from Heaven but also freed the Rogues from the prison."

Now Nazareth looked a little hesitant and worried. "All of them? Even-"

"I don't know yet," he said quickly. "We were lucky to all be on Earth when Metatron and Castiel cast that spell for the Fall. The majority were still in Heaven and there were a few that had perished as they fell. Let us pray that the other rogues were among those that were killed." There was one rogue in particular that he hoped was not still alive. The thought of him free and about on the Earth was a little terrifying even for him. "While it's true that we are not as gone as most of Heaven thinks, we are still not what we once were thanks to Castiel's heresy and to those Winchesters screwing around with the stability of the world. Our numbers have suffered over the years because of it."

"I may have something to help with that. I've managed to find eleven more angels. Some of them targets of Bartholomew's aggression and hunted by Malachai's faction. A few just lost and confused on what to do. They aren't at the same skill or strength as the rest of us but less is better than nothing. They all say that they wish to support us."

"They do, really? Well then, bring them all back here. You know that I wish to see every angel that wishes to join us personally. I will not leave any room for anything or anyone to disturb and corrupt our plans."

"Of course. Right away Joseph," he said before he ended the call.

Nazareth closed the laptop and put it away before he looked off at all the angels spread about the big grand hotel room. They were all looking at him awaiting anything that he had to say. "Pack up all of our belongings," he ordered. "We're moving out."

They sprung to life immediately and started to clean up after themselves. One of them was the angel he found being chased by Bartholomew's men. He was healed of his wounds and moving to zip up his bag. He looked up at Nazareth as he called for him to come to him.

"Yes Nazareth, sir?" he asked timidly.

Nazareth reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "Henry, go to the parking lot and bring the long van to the front of the hotel. We should be ready to go by then."

He nodded. "Of course sir."

Nazareth could see that these angels were happy to have someone give them direction that they knew was meant to give them direction. Nazareth believed that they were tired of following pretenders like Castiel, Naomi and others pretending to offer divine direction. There was only one and had ever been only one angel who is meant to do that.

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**

A/N: The Powers have arrived. I found that they were among the most famous choirs of angels and yet we haven't come across them yet. I have also introduced the last of the Powers that I'm bringing into this story: Nazareth. I've uploaded who I pictured to portray him on my profile for all of you. There are more Powers around but the ones we will really see are Joseph, Ezekiel, Jedediah and Nazareth. As for those three (Phil, Dennis, Riley) they are true blue officers, state and federal, much like Agent Donavan. What do you think that's all about? Or about Daniel's place in all of this? Or what they are really up to?

The next chapter will have Bartholomew dealing with this new complication in his war against the factions as well as the hunt for Metatron. Castiel also has a personal crisis about his future that Dean and Sam can't help him with. That and he has a face to face with the angel possessing Sam.


	12. Power to the Angels part 2

Chapter 12: Power to the Angels part two

Dean went off to try and get some sleep after everything. After Castiel finished explaining about Joseph the search on the van came back. The van was registered to the U.S. Marshal Service. That explained the strong security that they tripped when they tried to track it. The van had been checked out by a U.S. Marshal named Dennis Richards. He pulled up his picture and they recognized him from the alley back in Texas. Sam was currently in his room trying to look at Dennis Richard's history to see if there was any connection with Daniel or the other people they saw last night.

There was a knock on the door and Sam looked up to see Castiel there.

"Cas," Sam said a little surprised. He put the tablet aside on his bedside drawer and sat straight at the edge. "What's up?"

"I hoped that you and I could talk for a bit."

"Sure."

Castiel moved to a separate side of the room before his gaze wandered off to look at the tablet Sam had just set down. "Have you found out anything?"

"It's slow going. There are a lot of contacts and profiles to go through. Is that it?"

"No, I also wanted to know how everything is going with you."

Sam was confused by that. He stood up and went over to him. "What do you mean Cas? Is this about the trials? Dean keeps on asking about that from time to time but I keep telling him that I feel fine."

"Really? All of you Samuel?'

Sam had a split second where he showed his confusion before his eyes glowed a bright blue. His entire demeanor changed before Castiel and he knew that the angel took over.

"Hello Castiel. It's a real pleasure to see you."

"Yes, I'm honored to meet you as well. Could you please tell me your name? Without my grace I am sad to say that I can't truly see who you are."

The angel closed his eyes for a moment before he breathed out and looked Castiel right in the eye. "I am called Nathaniel."

Castiel never had the chance to really know Nathaniel but he knew that he was a decent angel that tried to fulfill his duty to the best of his ability. Last he heard of him was that he was working for Naomi.

"Interesting tactic for calling yourself forward," he remarked.

"It's nice to officially meet you Castiel," he said reaching for his hand. "I'm sorry for what has happened to you."

Castiel took his hand for a split second before he let it go. "Dean told me everything about your meeting. Thank you for saving Sam Winchester though I am curious about your motives to possess him."

"You were grounded as the Fall took place Castiel. I was up in Heaven as it started and I fell quickly and unexpectedly for the Earth as my wings burned away as I dropped. I was injured and my vessel wasn't built to heal me of all my injuries."

"So you took Sam Winchester who is," he finished. It was a bit scolding.

"I was desperate, I'm sorry to say that Castiel but it was also the way to save one of the humans whom you treasure. I thought I could both heal myself and pay my debt to you."

"And what debt do you owe me Nathaniel?"

"You freed us Castiel. Your actions during the Apocalypse inspired so many of us and I for one was never able to tell you what that meant to me. Even when I sided with you over Raphael I was unable to say anything. I remembered the feel of victory when I heard you had finally triumphed over him. I've always wanted to tell you all this personally but I thought that helping the Winchesters like this would better show you my gratitude."

"From what I hear, you are among the few that feel that kind of gratitude towards me."

"It seems that our brothers and sisters are quick to forget their allegiances these days. I have never faltered in my loyalties. Also, I have been hearing what Dean and Sam have said about you and I know that Metatron stole your grace for his plans. My deepest regrets."

"Thank you. And I do thank you for helping to save Sam Winchester. You may have promised Dean but I want you to give me your word that you'll vacate his body when both you and he are finished healing."

'Nathaniel' nodded. "Of course. Everything should be done within three months if everything goes well. As soon as everything is alright, I'll be happy to give Sam Winchester back fully and completely."

"That's good," Castiel nodded.

"Castiel, if I may ask, what do you intend to do about the Powers? I overheard everything earlier. I had hoped that you had indeed eliminated them for good after the war."

Castiel actually had been trying not to think about that. "I don't know. I don't think there is anything that I can do against the Powers."

"But Castiel…you must do something," Nathaniel looked like he was a hair away from pleading. "If the Powers have their way then who knows what they will do with the rest of us. Or to you? Or even to the Winchesters. They hate all of you for averting the Apocalypse and imprisoning Michael."

"I realize that," he all but snapped. He instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry Nathaniel but I don't know if there is anything I can do about the Powers now that I'm no longer an angel." His face fell lower. "Actually I don't know if there anything I can do about anything now."

"So…you are just going to give up Castiel? We still need you." Nathaniel sounded dejected and disappointed.

"I didn't say that."

"Then…what are you saying?"

"I…I don't know."

"Castiel, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know."

Castiel turned to leave the room while Nathaniel looked on somberly until the door was closed. His face then then went into a small grin.

"You will."

* * *

Daniel, Jedediah and Riley were in a new rental car and driving up Oklahoma that early afternoon. They said bye to Dennis and Phil as they headed back east while they went north to follow the Winchesters' trail. Riley was in the driver's seat with Daniel right next to him. Jedediah was still feeling the effects from the holy fire last night and was taking it easy in the back seat.

Daniel had a sour face as he looked at the tracker in his hand. "Great," he mumbled. "Back at it again."

"What's wrong?" asked Jedediah.

"The signal's disappeared again."

"Just like before?" Riley said looking over at the young man.

"Exactly like before," Daniel said as he tapped on the screen. "It showing the same general area of Kansas."

"What area was that again?'

Daniel examined the area shown on the screen. "It looks like it is a ten mile radius of Lebanon, Kansas."

"Is that the same general area that you saw before when this happened?" Jedediah asked.

"Yes."

"Then we can conclude without a doubt that the Men of Letters Bunker is indeed within that area."

"That's still quite a bit of ground to cover though. There's also no guarantee that the signal gets cut off directly at the bunker itself. For all we know those protections and enchantments to the Bunker could have a radius of their own," Riley said not looking forward to it.

"A regular Hogwarts," Daniel shook his head.

Riley nodded at that. "And if that is the case then what do we do then? We can't just wait around for the signal to appear again when we don't know when to look or not to. For all we know, it could be days before they decide to leave the bunker for whatever reason they come to have. That and the Winchesters saw all of our faces so they will be on the alert for us."

Daniel looked back at Jedediah. "He's right. If they catch just a sight of us in the area then they'll be fully on guard and that could make it next to impossible to track them back to the Bunker."

"Don't be deterred," he said. "You'll find it Daniel just as you were told you would. You just have to learn how. Have faith."

"But no pressure or anything," he said rubbing his eyes furiously. "So how do you think we should search?"

"I can't say. This is your duty and Joseph left you in charge. That is your decision to make, not mine."

Daniel felt his impatience rise but he took a deep breath as he forced it to go away. He knew this wouldn't be easy but it still was hard to experience it firsthand. He was warned many times but he kept insisting that he could handle it. He wouldn't do anything to prove that the faith that he was given was misplaced. What would it say if he gave up after the first few setbacks he had? He would show the angels that he was someone that could be trusted with their faith unlike the last human who had Heaven's confidence.

"Let's head to Lebanon," he said after a few moments. "We'll set up surveillance and work our way there."

"You're in charge," Riley said as he picked up the speed a little.

Yes, he was and it still scared him.

* * *

At an office building there was a preacher doing a live streaming from a church set made inside. There was a camera shooting as he stood behind a podium in front of a green screen. A computer screen nearby was showing that it was creating a background of a moderately cloudy but sunny sky.

"Are you confused? Lost on what direction you need to take your life? Don't fear. I'm Buddy Boyle and I fully understand how you must be feeling. There are many people out there who feel the same way. Let me tell you right here and now that what you're feeling isn't out of place or something to be ashamed of. I felt that way not too long myself. I may have been a success but…what was next? I was lost with what to do with the rest of my life. I started to feel an emptiness that I didn't know how to fill. But do you know what helped me find the way to really doing some solid good. By embracing the grace of god's angels."

_The signal that was being broadcasted was being watched by a good many people on their phones or on their home computers. Many of them looked a little lonely or sad but they seemed to liven a little at the Boyle's words. _

"With their help all the confusion and emptiness we all feel will go away. I see now that I can serve a higher purpose and see to some real good in this world and I spread my wonder to all of you. The grace of those angels are here to seek us out, all we have to do is just let it all in and everything will be clear and I can help you do that. Simply come to my office in Baltimore and I can help you get started with accepting their warmth into your bosom. Simply tell them downstairs that Buddy Boyle wants to help ya and you'll be on the way to bring meaning and fulfillment to your lives. I'll be here waiting for you."

"And we're out," said the cameraman.

"Great shoot people," Buddy Boyle said joyfully to his crew.

A woman from his crew went over to him. "Reverend Boyle, we have two more people being escorted upstairs to see you."

Boyle's smile widened enough to see his teeth. "Excellent Candace. Show those lost lambs in my office please."

"Of course," she said though she looked a little hesitant to leave.

"Is there something wrong dear?" Boyle asked her when he noticed it.

"It's just…I'm wondering if I can join them. I wish to receive the grace of god's angels too."

Boyle's smile dropped a little. "You do? I'm sorry but I don't think it's for you."

"Please Reverend," she pleaded. "My boyfriend just broke up with me and I don't really have any family left. I'm…no use to anyone like I am now. Let me at least be of use to the angels of heaven where I know that my presence serves a greater purpose."

Boyle's throat bobbed but he nodded. "Very well, if that is your choice. Bring the people in and come in with them."

Candace left the room to collect the others while Boyle went into his office where there was someone already sitting in his desk as he received papers from two others.

"Great broadcast Boyle. Comforting and inspiring as usual," he said as Boyle closed the door behind him.

"Thank you sir. One of my assistants is bringing in two more people for you."

"Excellent. I still have quite a few angels in my faction that are without a vessel. They are still a little too weak to seek their own so it's good to keep bringing them to us right here."

"Yes sir," Boyle nodded.

It was a moment later where there was a knock on the door behind them and the assistant's voice

"Reverend Boyle."

Boyle closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Show them in, Candace." he called out.

Two average looking people came into the room and his assistant Candace closed the door behind her and stood next to them. Reverend Boyle went to shake both of their hands.

"A pleasure to meet you two. I'm Reverend Buddy Boyle." He then gestured off to Bartholomew. "Meet the one who gave me my direction and divine purpose, Bartholomew. He can help you take in the grace of our lord."

Bartholomew stood up from his chair and went to stand before the three of them. "You all look like find people of God's blessed gardens. Do you three wish to receive the grace of the angels of heaven?" he asked sternly.

The two looked to each other in confusion at the blunt question while Candace immediately said yes, looking a little excited. The two others were getting stared at intently before the two of them nodded and said yes as well.

"Do you give yourself over to bear the divinity of the angels of the lord?"

"We give ourselves over to the angels of the lord," said Candace. The other two repeated her words.

"Excellent," said Bartholomew as he raised his arms out.

Suddenly, behind him were three streams of light that went towards the three new vessels. Buddy Boyle held his breath as the three were possessed but relaxed when the three angels opened the eyes of their new bodies.

"God bless," Boyle muttered. He breathed out a sigh of relief until Candace's body started to glow slightly red before she suddenly exploded. Blood and guts sprayed about and Boyle was covered in it. "Candace," he whispered. "Bart, what the hell happened?"

Bartholomew took out a handkerchief and wiped some blood off his chin. "Buddy, I did explain to you once didn't I? Not everyone willing to accept us is built to bear us. Casualties are bound to happen. Unfortunate but inevitable."

This wasn't the first time this happened. Boyle knew but he hoped that he wouldn't see it again especially with someone he knew personally. He stood there stiffly until Bartholomew put his hand on his shoulder and Boyle felt a warmth seeping from that spot and spread throughout his body.

"Like the lamb of the sacrifice," he mumbled as he settled.

Bartholomew took his hand away and rolled his eyes. "Yes, exactly. Why don't you get cleaned up Buddy?"

"Thank you Bart." He said before he turned to leave.

As soon as Boyle left, the smile fell from Bartholomew's face. He glared at the door Boyle left through. "Talk about sacrifice."

One of his assistants stepped up to be next to him. "How can you bear that imbecile Bartholomew?"

"It isn't easy but I keep reminding myself that he is a necessary grievance. He might be a pain but one that's resources are vital to us." He then went to the two new angels. "See them to operations and provide them their new duties."

His assistant bowed before escorting the freshly embodied angels out the office door when another angel walked into the room. He looked a little anxious.

"Sir?" he asked a little panicked. "I have urgent news."

He gestured for him to enter while he went to sit back down at his desk. "Did you eliminate that group of wandering angels?"

"All but one sir."

Bartholomew glared at him. "One escaped?" he spat out.

"We were pursuing him when there was an incident. I was waiting in the car as the others cornered him. Before they could eliminate him, he was assisted by another angel. He slew the others singlehandedly."

He leaned forward from his chair. "One slew three? Who? Castiel?"

The angel shook his head. "No sir. It was…Nazareth."

The sound of the name made his remaining assistant look to Bartholomew in shock and a little fear. Bartholomew actually looked taken aback himself.

"Nazareth? One of the Powers? It can't be, they are supposed to be dead. Are you positive of what you saw?"

The angel nodded. "Yes."

Bartholomew was silent for a few moments as he struggled to find his voice again. "What else happened?"

"I left the area as soon as it happened and came back here as fast as I could. I knew that you had to be informed of this immediately."

Bartholomew got up from his chair and walked around his desk to the angel. He put his hand on the angel's shoulder. "Well done." Bartholomew didn't spare another moment as he withdrew his blade and struck the angel down. "If what he saw is true then that could mean that more than Nazareth could be out there. Even Joseph could be out there and if he is then there is a chance that they've already achieved stability."

"Sir," said his assistant. "If the rest of the faction hears about this then there will be panic. The Powers still command fear and awe to their names. There could be a great deal of desertion and second guessing amongst our numbers. Our operation isn't completely stable yet and this could bring it all apart."

"You're right," Bartholomew nodded before he took the blade and struck down his assistant as well. "That's why this doesn't leave this room."

* * *

Castiel hardly was able to sleep that night. What Nathaniel had said rattled around his head to harshly to give him the peace of mind to sleep. What now? What was he going to do? He couldn't just keep himself here forever. Besides, Nathaniel was right, the angels still needed him. Most of them wanted him dead but that didn't mean that they didn't need him any less. But how can he help them? He didn't know how but he did know one thing: he couldn't do anything staying here.

Castiel gathered a bag and put in some clothes that Sam and Dean had given him as well as some money and started to head out but it wasn't unnoticed. He stumbled onto Dean who was in the study on a computer.

"Going somewhere Cas?"

"Yes. Dean, I can't stay here. I have to leave."

He put his bag on the floor and walked over to him. "Where are you going to go?"

He shook his head. "I don't know Dean but I do know that I'm not needed here. I'm needed out there."

"Cas, if any of the angels find you then they will skin you alive."

Yes, he didn't need Dean to tell him that. He knew if he was lucky that would be the least they would do to him. "I realize that but I have to go Dean. I don't belong here, not like this. And, even though I may not be an angel anymore, I still have a responsibility to Heaven. I have to do something to help the angels."

"Cas, how are you supposed to do that? You just said that you're not an angel anymore. How can you help them when you aren't one of them anymore?"

"I…I don't know," he said almost a copy of what he said with Nathaniel. "But…if I stay here then I'll never find the answer for myself. I spoke with Nathaniel, the angel that is within Sam," he said when Dean looked confused.

"The guy's real name is Nathaniel? Can we really trust the guy?"

"He seems sincere. He has always been a behind the scenes sort but I've heard he always means well. Nathaniel assures me that he'll leave your brother's body as soon as everything is alright. He should serve you well."

"That's good to hear." From the beginning, he has had a funny feeling about the angel in his brother but if Cas says the guy is alright then he guesses that he'll be able to trust him after all.

"Well, as I said, I talked with him and I realized that this isn't my place right now. I caused my brothers so much pain and confusion and I have to do what I can to make things right again."

Dean was silent for a while before he nodded. "Okay. I get it. I may not like it but I get it." He did. He has done a lot of things in the past that he was not proud of but the thing that kept him going was the fact that he could still fight to make things right. If someone told him to stay back and let someone else handle it, he wouldn't have let that stop him at all. "But, if you're going to go then it won't be on foot."

Dean took Castiel to the Bunker's garage and pointed out to the cars.

Castiel just looked at him completely lost on the situation. "I don't understand."

"Take your pick," Dean said simply. "Just not my baby."

"You're giving me a car?"

"Hey, it's a large country. Having a car isn't like having wings but it's always worked for me."

Castiel didn't seem to want to just take one. "Dean, I can't just-"

"Hey pal, these cars are all great but I can only drive one at a time and there are more than I could ever drive. So take one."

Castiel spent a few more minutes being hesitant before he just chose the nearest car and took off. Dean watched the car go through the tunnel with a hard look on his face.

* * *

The great manor's gates sprung open as the van pulled up the private road to the main house of the property. The angels in the long van looked out the window at the beautiful and impressive grounds and they could make out people, normal humans, seeing to them by mowing the grass and tending to the flowerbeds. Nazareth pulled the car up to the main house.

"We're here," he said as he unbuckled his seat belt and unlocked the car doors.

The angels exited the van one by one until they stood in a small cluster in front of the manor's front doors. The doors creaked open and Ezekiel came out with a small smile as he looked upon the group.

"Welcome," he said as stepped up to them.

They all looked in awe at Ezekiel, another angel of the Powers who wasn't dead.

Nazareth went over to him. "Is Joseph in?"

Ezekiel nodded. "He's in the reception hall. Waiting for them." He then looked to all the angels. "Come in everyone. Welcome to the Paradise Pavilion."

The angels looked a little scared. Joseph's reputation was infamous as the leader of the Powers. A mighty and fierce warrior. Needless to say they were feeling very intimidated and they hadn't even set eyes on him yet. They were escorted past the front doors into the hall were the floor was covered by a grand white carpet that had the enochian symbol for Michael embezzled on it. At the top of the mark stood Joseph. Like Nazareth and Ezekiel, the angels were surprised to see for their own eyes that he wasn't really dead as they had previously thought. There were a handful of other angels in the hall as well and they went to close the door and stand in front of them when all the new arrivals came in. Nazareth and Ezekiel went to stand on either side of Joseph before he stepped forward and began to study the new arrivals.

Joseph spent a good hour as he looked at each one of them in the eye to read each angel. It was a gift that strong angels tended to have with lower rank angels. He saw that each one of them were genuine in their thoughts of wanting to be here. They were all scared and they had been confused and lost on what to do with everything that had happened. What they had all been so sure of what was the right path had just led them all from bad to worse. They wanted to come back to the right path. Joseph was happy to see that.

"It's a pleasure to have you with us," Joseph said as he took his original place between his fellow Powers at the top of the point of the carpet where the top of the symbol was. "First, rest assured that this place is safe. It has belonged to the Powers since its construction over half a century ago. This manor and the grounds were built to be completely free from the presence of all things and beings of Hell origin. Also, there are humans here that are well aware of us. They have their own place here as well as their own purposes."

"Don't worry about their well-being," said Ezekiel. "They are well protected and know how to look out for themselves. The humans here are loyal to the Powers and thus are the Powers' responsibility."

Joseph nodded in agreement before he looked to readdress the new angels. "I'm sure that you all are wondering how the three of us are alive. It is quite a story but one I will not share with you now. Just know that the day Castiel slew Raphael's forces we Powers were not there at all. We had abandoned our support of Raphael when we learned that he didn't have Heaven's needs in his priorities so Castiel didn't smite even one of us on the day he committed heresy by proclaiming himself as the New God. We had abandoned Raphael and went on our own to restore the order of Heaven."

This made many of their eyes jump out. It was clear that the rumors were exaggerated but to be told they were not true at all. It brought many other questions on what might or might not be true.

"So all the Powers are still alive?" asked Henry, the angel that Nazareth saved from Bartholomew's hitmen. Ezekiel and Nazareth glared slightly at him for interrupting Joseph that he shrunk a little.

Joseph wasn't offed by the interruption. In fact, he took it in because it would help him make his point come in clearer. "Sadly no," Joseph said a little stiffly. "While the heretic Castiel, the one you all served if I'm not mistaken," he added quickly to shamefully remind them. They all ducked their heads at the tone Joseph used as if they were small child scolded by their parents. "he may not have directly attacked us there is what he indirectly did. He caused great damage when he pilfered Purgatory of its souls and released the Leviathan and it took the lives of many of my fellow Powers to quell the damage. As it is, there are only a dozen of us left. We alone were left to clean up the damage that an angel wrought in his bid to try and take control of Heaven for his own because none of our fellow brothers and sisters sought any responsibility. They were all fighting each other to have dominion of our father's kingdom when his throne doesn't belong to any of them."

Joseph looked both upset and angry as he spoke all of this. Ezekiel and Nazareth had hard looks on their faces as the memories of that time. The other angels in the room were feeling the guilt by being indirect tools for this tidbit of news. Joseph was not done.

"However, you can repent for your transgressions here and now with us. Know here and now that I have no interest in taking the throne for myself. I serve the one whom the throne rightfully belongs to by the will of Our Father. The one that most of Heaven spurned at the earliest opportunity for their own interests. The one whom we will free to re-take his rightful place as our guide and defender." He looked to the symbol on the floor as he gestured his arms out to it. "Our great older brother. Our one TRUE leader."

"Michael," they all mumbled.

"Yes," Joseph nodded. "We will free Michael."

The angels all were looking to one another in both fear and awe. The concept of the Powers being among them was one thing, but for the Archangel Michael to return, that was a concept that had a class by itself.

"But…how, sir?" Henry quickly added as he asked aloud again.

"Just as Lucifer was freed," he answered. "By the will of a human that is destined to do great things. However, unlike Dean Winchester this human serves Heaven willfully and wholeheartedly. He is out on a mission as we speak to acquire the tools to do so. I have no doubts that he will succeed and when he does, you will meet him. For security I can not tell you his name or what his mission currently is but despite that keep him in your prayers as he keeps us in his."

Joseph soon entered his personal office with Ezekiel and Nazareth right behind him.

"Brilliant speech sir," said Nazareth. "It looks like you got them fired up for the work ahead."

"Work is right," Joseph said as he stopped at his desk and looked back at his two comrades. "We have quite a bit of it ahead of us."

"Sir?" Nazareth asked.

"We've encountered a problem," he explained. "Shortly before you arrived, Ezekiel and I received quite the bit of news."

"It's not about Daniel, is it?" he asked a little alarmed.

"No, no, he assures me that everything is still fine. He and Jedediah are with Riley from the Battalion and they are beginning their investigation of an area that they are sure the Men of Letters Bunker is located."

Nazareth breathed in relief.

Ezekiel let him before he went on to share the dire news. "Anyway, that's not the problem. The news came from Abel."

"Abel?"

"Yes," Joseph grunted. "He felt quite the disturbance earlier this week. He didn't want to alarm us until he was absolutely sure. His senses brought him to a dairy farm over in Wisconsin, the area of a prime Hell Gate."

"A Hell Gate was disturbed?"

"Worse," spat Ezekiel. "Something escaped…or rather someone. Someone that Abel hoped never would."

Nazareth looked from Ezekiel to Joseph. Both of them had hard looks on their faces. "No," he whispered. "You don't mean-"

"I'm afraid we do." Joseph went off and paced until he was staring out of his office's window. "Cain has been freed."

"What are we going to do sir?" Nazareth asked when he recovered enough to speak.

Joseph kept his gaze out the window. "Abel is taking it upon himself to look into it. He is insistent that Cain is his responsibility and we should keep our focus on the heretics, rogues and on freeing our big brother."

"He's not doing this alone, is he?"

Ezekiel snorted. "He wishes he could. However, Joseph would not have it. Abel was ordered to keep at least two other angels with him as he hunts for Cain. He has Stephen and Nathaniel with him now."

* * *

The angel in Sam was laying on the bed smiling into the ceiling. He had been smiling ever since he sensed Castiel leave.

"So the Powers are still alive. No matter. If things keep going to plan then soon not even they could stop me. As long as I can keep steering Castiel and Dean Winchester to do what I need them to do."

* * *

**End of Chapter 12**

A/N: Now the objective of the Powers and the Battalion is clear: the liberation of the Archangel Michael. How exactly do they plan to pull that off though? Also, if Nathaniel is really with the Powers in another vessel than who is the angel in Sam?

The next chapter will be called No Vacancy. It would seem that there are multiple hauntings in the homes of families that are unusual even for Sam and Dean's pay grade.


	13. No Vacancy

Chapter 13: No Vacancy

A car pulled up the driveway of a house in the dead of night. The doors opened and a mother and a teenage girl got out of the driver and passenger seats while a young boy let himself out of the back seat. They were all dressed in formal clothes but they all wore a woeful look on each of their faces that matched the other. When they entered the house, the mother broke down when she saw the family picture hanging in the family room. A photo that had the three of them in it with a middle aged man also.

Her daughter went to wrap her arms around her. "It's okay mom."

Despite her words she too was crying. The little boy was standing off to the side as he looked at his shoes.

"I'm okay," the mother said as she separated from her daughter. "Really, I'm fine."

"I'll go make us some coffee," her daughter said.

"Thank you Erica," her mother said gratefully.

The girl went to get the coffee maker ready while the boy took a glass and filled it with water. He drank it and started to head upstairs to his room when he saw something move off the corner of his eye. He went off to the family room and his face brightened. He then took off for the kitchen as fast as he could.

"Mom! Erica!

"Dex," his mother cried out. "What's wrong?!"

The boy went to his mother and then turned around and pointed for the family room. "It's dad! Dad's home!"

His sister and mother looked to each other sadly before looking down at him. "Dex, dad's gone. You know that. We buried him today."

"No," Dex said shaking his head. "He's right there mom."

"Dex," his sister said a little harshly. They were still hurting right now and this wasn't funny.

"Look, he's right there."

The mother and daughter went to see what had the little boy so excited and they saw someone standing in the room. It was the man in the portrait. He looked sadly at them as he extended his hand out to them.

"Sweetie," he mumbled.

"See," the boy said looking up at them.

The mother and the daughter screamed out at the top of their lungs.

* * *

**Supernatural**

* * *

Sam and Dean were having breakfast in the Bunker's kitchen. Dean was glaring at his plate of pancakes while Sam lightly picked at his eggs.

"So he just left?" Sam asked before he went and took a sip from his glass of water.

"Yeah. I couldn't stop him. At least I made sure he had everything he needed before he left."

"You think he'll be okay?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded as he cut another piece of his pancake stack and shoved them in his mouth. "He'll be fine," he said through the food in his mouth. "Cas may be socially awkward but he knows how to land on his feet."

"He's human now though." Sam tried to point out.

"Yeah, but I think he's been handling it pretty good in his first two months. He managed to get here more or less without a scratch. I don't know what or how he plans to do out there but he wants to find out."

Sam went to take another stab at his eggs. "Well he's got that part of being a human down at least."

"Yeah," he coughed out. Dean wanted a change in topic. "So, did you find anything out about that U.S. Marshal?"

"Dennis Richards? No, I couldn't find too much on him that was strange. He's 34 years old and joined the Marshal Service at 27. He lives over in Oxford, Mississippi, is an only child and is in the middle of a divorce. No connections to the supernatural that I could find."

"So, you think we should head over for Oxford and find out what didn't make his bio?"

Sam raised his eyebrows at him. "Go and confront a sanctioned U.S. Marshal that no doubt has federal and national connections and protection? You want to add all that on our asses on top of demons and angels after us?"

Dean took a second to take that in. "Yeah…maybe not the best plan. So what do we do about these guys?"

"I don't know. We don't know too much yet on what's going on and until we know more we shouldn't gamble on striking against people like Dennis Richards unless we have to."

"Then let's stick to what we do have to do? We should find us some work."

After breakfast, the two of them were in the study looking into things. Dean was making a few calls while Sam was surfing the news for anything out of the ordinary. Dean cut the call and all but slammed his phone down on the table.

"Problems?" he asked unnecessarily.

"I tried calling out to some of our contacts but they say that they don't want to have anything to do with demons, or even angels because it could lead them back to demons."

"Looks like Abaddon scared quite a few hunters with what she did to Jeffrey Cranston and the others."

"If they tuck tail and run over something like this then maybe they shouldn't have been hunters at all." Dean faced things that not even most hunters would believe and he was still in this, what was their excuse?

Sam couldn't blame them for backing away and putting distance between themselves and all of this. Hunters were still human and humans were entitled to get scared.

"You try Garth?"

"Yeah, still nothing. Where the hell is this guy?"

"When it comes to Garth, who can even begin to guess?" Dean let out a chuckle in agreement. "Anyway, I think I might have something that for us." He started as Dean went over to get a better look. "So, over in Pennsylvania there is this family, the Garlands who had come home that night after the funeral of the father/husband and they claimed that they saw his ghost in the house."

He looked at Sam in disbelief. "Really? Just like that?" How did this sound like their kind of thing? No one stumbles onto a ghost like that.

"Just wait, listen to this next part. The widow Mrs., well Ms. Garland called the police and they enter the house and see nothing. Before they could all clear out some of the officers were pelted by objects on the ground by someone they only saw a glimpse of. They then tried to go after him but insisted that he just disappeared. When the family was asked if they knew who it was, they kept insisting it was Mr. Garland."

Now Dean was getting convinced. "Okay, now that's weird."

"Yeah."

* * *

Sam and Dean drove east to Williamsport, Pennsylvania where they met with the family that had the scare inside the motel room that they were in. The three of them looked pretty freaked out. Sam and Dean began asking them questions about that night. The daughter was answering the questions as the boy just stared at the two of them while the mother sat at the table in the corner of the room.

"My brother just came in and told us he saw our father. We didn't believe him at first but when he dragged us into the family room, there he was. Just…standing there, looking right at us."

"Your father," Dean started. "How did he look? Did anything about him seem different?"

"You mean besides not being the corpse we had put in the ground earlier that day? No." she snapped at him.

"Did your father do anything or say anything when you saw him?" asked Sam trying to work through Erica Garland's distress.

"Okay enough!" Mrs. Garland barked. "Why does the FBI even care about this?" the woman spat out. "Since when do you look into the delusions of crazy people? The police just laughed at us and chalked up everything that happened to expressions of grief. They were calling us crazy. There is nothing here for you so just leave my family alone." Her voice started cracking and it was clear she was trying not to cry.

"Have you seen or heard us laugh at any of this?" Dean asked her with a hard face. Mrs. Garland stared straight at him. "Look Mrs. Garland, we're trying to help you and your family. I'm sure that you want that to but before we can help you then you have to tell us everything we need to know about all of this."

Mrs. Garland narrowed her eyes to give the two of them a better look. "What's going on? You two hear us talk about ghosts and you take us seriously. You're not putting on any act or anything. It's almost like you really do believe us."

Sam and Dean caught each other's eyes and they nodded in a silent agreement.

"That's because we do," said Sam. "Now I'm sure that you want to understand what's happening but before you and your kids can you have to let my brother and I help you."

"And we can," Dean added softly.

Mrs. Garland looked to her daughter and son for a moment before she went to dry the corners of her eyes of tears. "Okay."

"Now, your husband," Sam started.

"Scott," she said.

"Right, did Scott have any unresolved issues or any strong unfinished business he couldn't deal with before his death."

Mrs. Garland shook her head. "No, nothing that I can think of."

"How did he die exactly?" asked Dean.

"Scott was working at the steel mill when slipped off a platform and fell down onto a jagged piece of metal that pierced his lung. The doctors tried to save him but…"

"And you say that his ghost has been in your home?" Dean asked again. "It hasn't left."

"No, we've been here in this motel for the last two days. I tried to checking the house yesterday, on my own, and I saw him through our house windows just staring out at me so we've been staying away."

It was an hour later where Sam and Dean followed the Garlands to their house. They changed out of their Fed suits into their basic clothes and they brought out shotguns with salt rounds. They hated to do this with them being so close but the family was insistent for them to see if it really was Mr. Garland.

The two of them told the young girl and little boy to stay outside while the mother let them into the house.

"We saw him just through there," she said pointing to the family room.

Sam pulled out his shotgun while Dean pulled out his gun and EMF. It started beeping and lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"We got something alright," he mumbled as they entered the room.

Sam took a look up at the family portrait that hung of the family. He looked at it a little sadly to see the four faces look so happy which he doubts the remaining three will ever be again after all this.

"Who are you?"

Sam and Dean turned around and drew their shotguns on the sight of the ghost that was behind them and Mrs. Garland. Mr. Garland stood there as he slightly flickered for a second as he glared at Sam and Dean.

"Scott Garland?" Sam asked as he tightened his hold on his gun.

"That's right. Who the hell are you two? Why are you in my home with guns?" He turned to his wife. "Laura, step away from them."

"Don't touch me," she cried out as she backed away from him.

"Laura?"

He started to step for his wife but Dean shot him with a buckshot full of salt and he vanished. At the shot, the two kids ran into the house to see what happened.

"No, stay back," Sam cried out to them.

Mr. Garland flickered back behind Sam as he slammed him away. Dean turned to shoot Mr. Garland again but he hit missed when the ghost flickered out again and appeared in front of him and then tossed him across the house onto the kitchen table.

"Stay away from my family!" he roared as he went for Dean again.

Little Dex Garland ran over to his father's ghost and put his hands out to him. "Dad, please stop!"

"Dex?"

"Stop, please just stop," he said as tears started to form in his eyes.

Mr. Garland looked down at his little boy as he just let himself calm down. Dean sat up from the side of the table as he saw the father's ghost get settled down by his son's presence. "Look Scott, my brother and I are not here to hurt your family. We're trying to help them. Whatever problems you have, you have to let them go."

"Problems, what are you talking about?"

"We're talking about whatever it is that's keeping you here," Sam fixed himself up. "Did someone arrange for you to be in that accident?"

"Arrange. No, I just slipped. The only thing I'm angry at that is myself for being so stupid to not pay closer attention to where I was stepping."

So Scott wasn't killed but there had to be something tying him here. "Then, what is that's making you lash out at everything and everyone here?"

"Why are you haunting your family Scott?" Dean asked a little rough.

Scott looked at the two of them like they were nuts. "Lash out? Haunting? I was only trying to see my family and keep them safe."

"Safe? Like with the blues that came here? Why did you attack those cops? Or us?" Dean went to rub his side where he hit the table.

"They were teasing my wife and kids. Calling them paranoid lunatics. I couldn't let that stand. And then, you two complete strangers come into my home, with guns and you shoot me which really hurt. I thought I wasn't supposed to feel that kind of stuff anymore."

Dean was getting lost. This was the weirdest restless spirit he'd ever met. They got settled in the family room and Sam and Dean asked Scott Garland about what happened to him.

"Just, start at the beginning," Dean said calmly to Scott.

"Well," he said as he said in his favorite armchair. "I remember being in the hospital after the accident. So much pain and the next thing I knew was that I was looking over my body and seeing you still crying at the operation window Laura."

Laura and the children seemed to feel an inkling of the past pain return on them.

Sam gave them a few seconds before trying to pick out some more answers. "Umm, Scott? Did you happen to see anyone after that? Maybe a man or a woman in a suit?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "About an hour or so later. This weird looking man in a suit appeared and he told me that I had to choose to move on."

"So you chose to stay so you could stay with your family?" Dean asked.

But Scott raised his eyebrows. "No. I did choose to go but he said that before I could I would have to wait my turn before someone came to take me up to Heaven where I'm meant to go."

Dean was suddenly lost.

"Hold on, he told you that you had to wait?" Dean said looking as confused as he sounded and felt.

Sam was too. Wait his turn? Since when did reapers make a souls take a number?

"Yeah. Said something about how trips to Heaven were suffering great delays and that I should wait calmly until someone able was available to take me up. Said that he wasn't one of the carriers able to make that journey now. After he told me that, I asked if I could wait at my house and he agreed."

"Wait?" asked Sam. "For how long?"

"He said that it could take about five to eight weeks."

"Five to eight-" Dean wasn't getting this. "Um, this man, did he say why there were these delays?"

Scott shook his head. "No, he didn't say?"

"So…our dad is really here to stay?" asked Erica.

"Yeah," Dean breathed out. "It looks like, at least for a little while."

* * *

"That was freaky," Dean said as they drove off.

"Dean, do you really think we should be leaving that family with that ghost like that?"

"And what exactly are we supposed to do Sam? Burn his bones? He's not a restless spirit and besides, he said that the reaper told him that he would be sent up as soon as they had someone that could get him up. Besides…maybe it might be good for them." He thinks that if he were in their position he would have liked to have a little extra time with their dad to talk about things that they couldn't when he was alive.

Sam didn't seem to share that view. "People living with ghosts of their loved ones? We tried that with Bobby, remember? That worked out well."

"Well, Bobby stayed because he ran from his reaper. This guy didn't. Like I said, he's not a restless spirit."

"I know but, since when are there reapers that can't take people up to Heaven? I thought they were able to come and go anyway they wanted? You think he was lying, maybe?"

"I don't know. Pretty wild lie for a guy that probably didn't believe in ghosts until he became one. It's so unbelievable that I'm actually ready to believe it."

"But why? What's going on with the reapers? Scott said that his reaper said that they were suffering delays which means that this isn't just happening here."

"Can't even begin to guess. But we can add this to the list of crazy and unexplained crap on our plates now."

"Without any leads how are we supposed to find out what's going on with these delays?"

"We could find a reaper and ask? Hey, I even know a reaper personally."

"Dean, they're reapers not demons and ghosts. We can't just summon one to come talk to us and even if we did we would have to be dead."

Sam had a point and considering what the angel in Sam was doing he didn't think Death would be happy to drop by and do him a solid either. "Well, Scott said that there were delays for spirits going to Heaven. At least that means only the Caspers of the world are floating around more, right?"

* * *

There was an apartment over in Corning, New York where a man brought a woman into her apartment as they were connected by their lips. They were laughing as they came in and slammed the door behind them. He turned on the light to make it easier to get to the couch. As they started getting more into their make-out session, the phone starting ringing.

"Ignore it," the woman said to the guy.

They kept at it over the rings before there was buzz from the phone as it said the answering machine message to the caller to leave a message.

"Dad," said a teen boy's voice. "Where are you? You promised that you would meet with my girlfriend's parents. They want to meet you especially with what happened to our family with Stacy over a month ago. Just…call me back."

The woman unstuck her lips from him. "Stacy?"

"My daughter," he grunted as he looked at a nearby photo of a young woman in her early twenties. He shook his head. "She was mugged a month ago and…just forget about it. I'd rather not talk about it."

He went to reach for her again but the woman eased back a bit. Clearly the mood was gone.

"Can I see your bathroom?"

He pointed it out and she got up to use it. The man settled into the couch as he looked and huffed at the picture.

"Still causing trouble," he mumbled at it.

He got up to get himself a beer from the fridge. He got a bottle and shut the door and turned around to see the image of his daughter standing right there.

He dropped the bottle and it shattered on the floor. "What the hell?"

"You deadbeat bastard!" the girl growled.

The bathroom door opened and the woman walked out in time get sprayed in some blood. Her scream filled the apartment.

* * *

Sam and Dean pulled out in next to the apartment complex where they could already see a few police cars at the front.

"Run me by what happened again," Dean said as he got out of the driver's seat and went to straighten his tie.

"Okay, a guy was brutally killed in his apartment last night and the only witness was a woman he had over. He claims that a girl tore through him. A girl whose picture was right there in the apartment. His daughter's photo except the girl died a month ago in a mugging."

"A ghost kill?"

"Looks like. I checked the daughter's background. Twenty four. She seemed like a good person. She even had official custody of her 15 year old brother."

"Like Scott Garland, except for the killing. Maybe it's not the same thing though."

"No, I think it could be."

"Why?"

"Well, her mother died five years ago and the father was deemed unfit by Child Services to take care of his son. Negligence and Alcoholism was a constant problem so his sister took him in under supervision considering she was only 19. Maybe she was heaven bound but had to wait and couldn't resist going after the dad. Apparently, her brother's been staying at a friend's house since her death. Maybe she thought enough was enough."

"Awesome," Dean said as he straightened his suit as they went to head into the building.

They headed for the apartment that was being crowded by police. Dean's pocket started beeping and saw that his EMF was already going off before they actually entered the apartment. It was a ghost all right. After switching the EMF off, Sam and Dean went forward and flashed their FBI badges at the guards. The cop at the front narrowed his eyes at them.

"More agents?"

"More?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, there is already one in there."

"Really?" asked Dean.

The two of them walked into the apartment where they saw that the agent's back was to them as he was clutched down looking at the tarp covered body.

"Sir," said one of the cops. "It looks like two of your buddies are here to join you."

"Really?"

Dean and Sam narrowed their eyes. They recognized that voice. The agent in question straightened himself up and then turned to them revealing that it was Agent Donovan, the FBI agent they met over a month ago. From the look in his eyes, he remembered them well.

"Well…" he said as he looked them over. "Look who's here."

"Agent Donovan," Sam said in response.

"Mind if I speak to you two in private?" he said as he pointed to a corner of the apartment that was vacant.

It was clear that it wasn't a request. They went off to the corner where Sam and Dean had their backs to the wall as Agent Donavan stared them down.

"This isn't what this looks like," Dean started.

"Really?" Donovan said he brought his lower lip out slightly. "Because it looks to me like two men, men that were involved in a murder investigation are now trying to trespass in another one posing as FBI agents."

"Okay, so it is how it looks." Dean choked out.

Sam looked over at the rest of the room and it didn't seem like the other officers thought this unusual yet. In case of anything it should be not too hard to run past all of them if they had to. "There is a perfectly good explanation for this if you'll let us explain," he started.

"I don't intend for you to and I don't care." He was glaring at them now. "Look, I'm in a generous mood right now. So I'm giving you only a minute to leave this building or else I raise an alarm on you. I would do it now but I have real work to do here," he said as he lifted his right arm and pointed his thumb behind him. "dealing with an investigation and I don't have time to deal with any bull shit from you two."

Dean and Sam's eyes were drawn to the guy's hand or more specifically to the leather cuff he was wearing below his wrist that was peeking out of the slit in his shirt cuff. A sight that actually answered a few lingered questions surrounding their last encounter with the agent.

Dean immediately cut in. "Don't worry, we're leaving. Right Sam?"

"Right," he nodded.

The two of them started to head out the door as calmly as they could in the presence of the other officers.

"I shouldn't be seeing you two around here for a while, right?" Donavan called out as they started out the door.

"No, I don't think so. Sorry for the mix up. " Dean said before they went out the apartment door.

"Sir," said one of the officers. "What was that all about?"

"Mistake of assignment. You know how it is," he said shrugging it off.

The officer nodded as he accepted the explanation but Donovan still stared out the apartment door for a bit before he went back to work in analyzing the crime scene.

* * *

After that whole thing in the apartment, Sam and Dean went and checked into a motel where they began to look up Agent Logan Donavan. Sam was able to pull up his file in under two minutes.

"Logan Donovan," Sam began to read. "He's joined the bureau at 26 and has had an average solve rate when it comes to cases. Says here that his breakthrough case was bringing in a serial killer that worked three states about three years ago. He…was engaged once to another agent but it didn't work out. His parents live over in Portland, has a sister that's working as a paralegal."

"Sounds like an average guy. Just like that U.S. Marshal we met. So he's just like those guys that are working with the Powers?"

"Yeah, and just like those guys we ran into, Donavan seems to know and understand exactly who we are. Just what the hell is with them anyway?"

"Think they might be hired help? Guys that the angels found that they think they can use to help them now that they grounded."

"But the angels fell two months ago. These guys sound like they've been in the game for much longer than that."

Sam had a point. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe…new hunters."

Sam shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. The only way for sure is to ask one of them what is going on."

"We'll add it to the list. But, right now we have to focus on why we came here in the first place. We need to check out that apartment. Find out if this spirit is like Scott Garland. If it's not hanging out there then we can summon it back."

"How are we going to do that? Donavan is sure to be watching the apartment to make sure that we don't go back."

Dean lips curved into a small smirk. "Yeah and since when have ever let something like that stop us Sammy?"

* * *

As they thought, they saw that the building had a police car in front of it. Sam and Dean snuck in through a back entrance and then broke into the apartment and carefully stepped around the crime scene tape to make sure they didn't leave any trace behind that anyone had been here. Dean was holding the paper bag full of supplies for their séance. They took a bowl and prepared the spell. Dean went and chanted the spell and the lights in the apartment started to flicker on and off slightly before a girl appeared in front of them. One who matched the picture on the table by the couch.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Calm down, we aren't going to hurt you. We just want to talk." Dean said trying to calm her. "Alright, what's your name?"

"Stacy," she answered.

"Okay, Stacy, we got to ask. Were you here the other night?"

She glared at them a little. "Maybe."

"You were here," said Sam. "You came to kill your father."

"That bastard. He thought he could just leave me and my brother to just do whatever and whoever he wanted all of our lives. Even when our mother died, he still couldn't care less about us. It was always about him and what he wanted. If he wasn't interested in being a father then he shouldn't have had kids in the first place. I was more parent to my little brother than our father ever was."

Dean and Sam were feeling a little sympathetic for Stacy. Dean remembered feeling some of those kind of feelings for his father when he was gone for weeks with no sign while he stayed behind to look out for his brother. Sam understood the anger too. How their father dragged them everywhere where there was a job and yet wasn't even around for a good deal of the time.

Stacy wasn't done. "When I saw that he was going out of his way to ignore my brother to screw some bimbo I thought enough was enough."

"Look Stacy," Dean said trying not to lash out at her. Hard feelings aside, he still wouldn't actually go and kill his father. "I'm the last person to talk but you shouldn't have done that."

"What do you know?" she barked.

Dean didn't even blink. "More than you would think."

"Stacy," Sam said stepping in. "Could you tell us if anything strange happened after you died last month."

"What do you mean strange?"

"Did you happen to meet anyone? Maybe a person in a suit?"

"Well, I did meet this girl. I think she said her name was Tessa."

"Tessa?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, she said that I had to choose to go with her or not. I did say yes but she said that I would have to wait for a while before I could go to Heaven. That was over three weeks ago and I haven't seen her yet so I decided to check on my family and saw my father still letting my brother down."

Just like with Scott Garland.

"Did Tessa tell you anything about why you had to wait?"

"Yeah, she said that Heaven had been locked up and not too many reapers were strong enough to get past the new locks. I would have to wait for the ones that were strong enough to take me. But she said it could take a while because there were a lot of other people waiting just like me."

"New locks?" Dean repeated before looking to Sam.

They had the same conclusion forming into their heads. The spell that Metatron used to cause the angels to fall. That must be the new locks that Tessa had talked about.

Yet before they could think more on it, the lights started to flicker again.

"Stacy, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

Stacy just looked around a little confused. "Me? That's not me. I'm not doing anything." Then a wind was starting to pick up inside the apartment. Stacy was looking more freaked out. "No, stop it!" she cried out.

Just then a cloud of black smoke broke through the windows. Sam and Dean ducked as the smoke surrounded Stacy and whisked her away in spite of her screams. When the smoke left, there was no sign of Stacy.

"Demons," Dean said as they settled back down.

* * *

**End of Chapter 13**

A/N: What the hell is going on? Ghosts that have no reason to stay and can't head to Heaven right away and now demons are coming in to kidnap them. Sam and Dean haven't had this happen in their ghost hunts before. Not to mention that Agent Donavan is around and he isn't being so easy on them this time around. He just gave the brothers a stern warning instead of trying to book them which is bound to confuse them and they see that he is a member of the Battalion though they still don't understand what is going on with them yet.

The next part of this case will have the brothers face the demons and their plans for the ghosts they are apparently taking. Also they come face to face with Agent Donavan as well as another surprise visitor that throws them for another loop.


	14. No Vacancy part 2

Chapter 14: No Vacancy part two

Agent Donovan left the sheriff's office that night after he oversaw the analysis of the body. He made sure that the coroner verified that the woman the victim hadn't left any physical evidence on the body that could point the finger at her. He knew that she hadn't killed the man and didn't want her to suffer arrest when she hadn't done anything to deserve it. He then received a call from the car that he left in front of the building. He had a feeling a certain pair might skulk around so he asked the sheriff to leave a car in front of the building to his confusion. He couldn't see why Donovan would want someone to watch a crime scene but still obliged. The officers said that a neighbor called to report loud glass breaking and booming noises from the apartment and when they went to investigate they saw that the doors were open, windows were broken and there was a smell.

He immediately went off to the building to see everything for himself. Donovan went the apartment to see that the smell was that of sulfur. The broken glass of the window had the glass inside the room which means that something broke in and these windows are nine stories up. He also saw that the table at the kitchen had a few pieces of dried plants or herbs. He had a good idea what had happened.

Donovan thanked them for calling and then went to his parked car. He took out his phone and went to call Daniel.

"Danny?" he said when he heard Daniel's voice say hello.

"_What's up Logan?_"

"I'm over in New York."

"_City or State?_" he asked.

"State," he said with a small smile before he went serious again. "Danny, listen, is Jedediah there with you? I need to run a few things by him."

Daniel's tone went serious as well. "_Of course, want me to put you on speaker?_"

"Okay," he said as he got into his car.

"_I'm here Agent Donovan_," Jedediah said. "_What's wrong?_"

"Plenty, first, are you still tracking the Winchesters?"

"_Yeah, yesterday I saw that they were someplace in Pennsylvania. Though we're still here in Lebanon. Now that they are gone, we have more leeway to search the area without worrying about being seen. Riley is checking into the local police department for any incidents in the area that might point us in the right direction._"

"Well, those two may have been in Pennsylvania but they are here now. In New York. They're working a case involving a murder done by a ghost. I did some background checking on the life of this person and I think it might be one of those grounded spirits that Ezekiel told me about."

He could hear Jedediah's grunt over the phone. "_Yes, those are bound to appear more and more as time goes on. Metatron has sealed Heaven to ensure that the angels can't get back in and that's cut off a good deal of reapers from being able to get in with new souls. It's only been two months and it's already starting to affect things. More and more souls are being forced to stay on Earth beyond their allotted time. As they are forced to remain, some of them may be driven to kill and cause havoc like normal restless spirits. If it goes on too much longer than things could get truly grave._"

"_Pun not intended_," Daniel said over him. "_Though if it was then he's finally getting a sense of humor._"

There was a moment of silence after that. Donovan couldn't see over the phone but something told him that the angel was glaring at the young man.

"_That's why it's imperative that we succeed in our mission here,_" Jedediah continued. "_It's already November which gives us less than a year left._"

"Some of those spirits might not have that long," Donovan said.

"_What do you mean?_" Jedediah asked.

"I just received a call on the scene of the murder. I think that the Winchesters broke into the apartment to try and summon the spirit to do their hunt because we ran into each other and I threatened to have them locked up if they remained so they had to sneak in. Something must've happened because the apartment smelled of sulfur."

"_Sulfur? You think demons came around?_" asked Daniel.

"I think so. Something broke into the apartment through the window and the window is nine stories high with no fire escape close to it."

"_Well, maybe the Winchesters handled it._" Daniel suggested.

"No, there wasn't any bodies left behind. It was confusing so that's why I called."

"_Jedediah?_" said Daniel. "_What do you think about all of this?"_

"_If demons are involved then they must be after the soul of that ghost_."

"_Why would demons want with the soul of a stray ghost?"_ asked Daniel.

"_A soul that was meant for Heaven. That might make them of interest for them. I'm not sure exactly what they have planned but that must be a key reason._"

"I'll see to what I could do then," said Donovan.

"_No!_" Jedediah all but roared into the phone. "_Donovan you've no experience with fighting demon without angelic assistance. Don't worry, you've done well enough. This is a matter for the Powers now. I'll send a message to the Pavilion and Nazareth and Ezekiel can handle it._"

Donovan hung up the phone with a shake of his head. He knew that there was no way that Nazareth or Ezekiel would show up in time. They were across the country and it would take over a day to catch up. The demons might have moved on by the time they could be tracked down. Not to mention the Winchesters were already here and could track the demons and cut out the Battalion and Powers' chances of learning what it was that the demons were up to with all of this.

Donovan's eyes lit up after that thought. "The Winchesters," he mumbled.

* * *

Sam and Dean had rushed back to their motel room after that excitement in the apartment. They managed to avoid being spotted by the police guarding the building.

"Okay," Dean said as he got off his phone. "Some hunters told me that they were tracking about seven different hauntings that sound like ours. Many of them have been dead within the last three weeks. They see that some of the spooks have been acting out, some even hurting people but burning their bones doesn't seem to be doing anything."

"Because they aren't tying themselves here," said Sam. "They aren't restless spirits."

"That's not even the best part," he grunted. "After a while they found that the spirits are getting taken by demons, just like with Stacy. All of them. Just gone."

"What the hell would demons want with ghosts?"

"I don't know why but I do know it can't be good."

"We have to find out what's happening. Remember the last few times we found demons doing something like this, taking people or spirits. Later we found out it was collecting prophets for the Demon Tablet and reapers for a seal. But these demons are in the wind now. No way to track them down."

"Yeah," Dean nodded before a look came over him. "But I think I know how we can pick up their trail."

"How?" asked Sam.

* * *

Over in the Garlands home, Scott was letting himself float about. It was prime in the afternoon and his family was out and about trying to get themselves to go back to their respective schedules of school and work. Scott was happy that they were trying to go back to normal despite everything going on. Yet, he was finding this new silence and seclusion to be kind of dull and dragging. He was starting to see how ghosts could end up going crazy after a while. Months and years of this would certainly drive anyone to be crazy and lash out at anything and anyone. He was hoping that he would be able to have someone free to take him to Heaven soon.

He was staring into space when he saw that a few of the lights were starting to flicker slightly and the light coming into the house was getting darker. Scott was alert and stood in the center of the family room until he saw pure darkness press against the windows. One of them blew in and dark smoke poured in and headed off for him. Scott backed up a bit as the smoke charged closer. Suddenly, the smoke stopped in its tracks like it hit an invisible wall. The smoke dissipated and there was a gruff looking man now there in its place.

"What the hell?" he spat as he tried to push forward towards the ghost.

He then stopped and slowly turned his gaze up to the ceiling where there was a Devil's Trap painted on there. There was soon the sound of shoes tapping against the hard wood of the floor. Both the ghost and the demon turned to see Dean and Sam step out from around the corner.

The demon growled. "Winchesters."

"That's us," Dean said with a smug smile. He then looked over at Scott. "Thanks for the assist."

"Sure," Scott nodded.

* * *

Sam and Dean had used a set of demon binding handcuffs from their dungeon to trap the demon and threw him in their warded trunk as they drove him to a condemned building where they put him into a devil's trap. Dean splashed a bit of holy water at his face that had him scream as it burned him.

"Now," he said putting his flask down. "Do you want to start talking or do we have to take this up another notch."

"Screw you Winchester."

Dean looked over at Sam showing his annoyance. Sam mirrored it as he handed Dean a container of salt that Dean took before he yanked the demon's head up and started pouring it in his mouth. The demon screamed as his insides burned and spat out a thick mix of blood and salt.

"Keep it up and next is we wash that mouth off."

Sam took a handful of salt and threw some at the demon's face burning him even more. Dean then took the knife and drove it right into the demon's left shoulder blade.

"Yeah, maybe we should wash that off Dean." Sam then handed his brother some more holy water.

"Alright!" the demon finally cried out. "I'll talk!" The demon took a few seconds to get his bearings together. "I'm working for Abaddon. She sent me and two other guys to collect some of these stuck ghosts for her."

Abaddon? Why would she want ghosts?

Sam asked. "Why the hell would Abaddon want with some ghosts?"

"For their souls," answered the demon. "Their Heaven bound souls. Those kind of souls are the easiest and quickest to twist into demons. She wants to find some fast new recruits."

"Recruits?" said Dean. "Recruits for what?"

The demon broke into a small breathless laugh. "Her army you dimwitted jackass. She needs more troops for the war."

"Wait, war?" said Sam.

"With Crowley."

"Yeah, well I don't think she needs too much when Crowley our POW," said Dean.

"Doesn't matter. He still has a hell of a lot of followers. Not to mention those new do-gooder humans that are appearing."

Dean and Sam shared a look. They had a weird feeling about that.

"What humans?" Dean asked.

The demon's eyes went black as he smirked at them. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Dean breathed out through his nose before he took another bit of holy water and threw it at the demon's face. He then took the knife and starting cutting into the demon's leg.

"No, I don't. What I do want to know is where the hell are you keeping those souls you took."

* * *

Agent Donovan had saved the tracking code that he had put with the tracker he inserted in the Winchesters' car and had cloned the tracker so he could follow the car to wherever they were going. He saw that they were heading to some out of the way area in the Pocono Mountain region and checked the area for nearby areas suffering both radio wave distortion coupled with cold spots and electric disturbance like he had been trained to for identifying spirits and demons. He saw that the area was lighting like a Christmas tree.

He was a little nervous about this. It wasn't his first confrontation with a demon but it would be his first one completely on his own. The last time he had met a demon without angels or more experienced Battalion members was when he first encountered Sam and Dean but they had stopped it themselves. This time, he would have to deal with the demons and the Winchesters. Not to mention that Jedediah had told him not to and he was disobeying a direct order from one of the Powers. Needless to say, he was as nervous and scared as hell. Yet, he made commitments and he will honor them. Besides, he joined the bureau to protect people and he joined the Battalion to continue that.

"You can do this," he whispered to himself. "You have your protective cuff and you know the chant by heart. You can do this," he repeated as he spared a look to his shotgun armed with salt rounds and his binding wood stake.

He kept repeating it as he closed in one the Winchesters location. His driving was slow since it was dark and there was little visibility without the aid of any street lights around here. He was at least fifteen minutes away and they seemed to have stopped. Though, after a minute, the signal just vanished. It wasn't like he had heard the signal going when they seemed to be in the Bunker. The area wasn't shown without the tracer. The entire thing was lost, only static with a message in red letters saying: Signal Lost. It seems that the tracking device he planted was broken or destroyed.

* * *

A demon was walking outside a gate when there was the sound of a coming off from around the corner. He went off to investigate when Sam came out and cut the demon's throat with the knife. Another demon ran for Sam and he fought him off and kicked him to the ground where he plunged the knife into his chest. He then went a bit aways and waved his hand for his brother to come forward.

Dean drove the Impala and stopped it just outside to the old mining facility's front gate that the demon told them about. It was recently shut down and the demons were keeping the spirits they were rounding up in there. Sam and Dean got all their weapons out from the trunk.

"Good plan," said Dean as he loaded his shotgun.

"Well, when those guys noticed that one of their delivery boys was missing they were bound to be on the lookout."

They opened the gate and carefully strode in keeping to the shadows. The facility might be abandoned but there was still power here. There were a few lights on in the small office building outside the mining complex. They could make out a demon standing guard outside the door. Sam and Dean made to move for sneaking around to take the demon by surprise when the lights in the building and out started to flicker. Loud screaming was spilling out of that building and not just from one voice.

"What the hell is happening is there?" Sam said as they ducked back into the dark.

Dean flinched a bit. Those screams brought out distant memories for him during his time in the pit. Sounds that he remembered helping to cause. "Sounds like Hell."

Those spirits must be getting tortured by the demons holding them. The ghosts must be letting out their agony out with no control which explained why everything was going nuts out here. Even a few electrical things further away from the building were starting to flicker on and off. They also started to feel a little bit of a chill that froze this already frigid air. But then Sam and Dean flinched when the sound of the Impala's car alarm sounded off. The spirits must've been really put through their paces to make things go crazy that far from the building. They looked back to see the car's headlights were lighting the gate as they turned on and off.

"Damn it," Dean growled as the demon guard ran off to see what was happening.

Dean ran out of their hiding spot to sock the demon in the face with butt of his gun when the demon got close enough. Sam pulled out his gun and shot another demon closing in with a salt round. Dean brought out the knife and struck the demon he hit down before he launched the knife at the one Sam shot as it tried to get back up and got it in between the eyes.

Their advantage of surprise was gone so now they were charging in. Sam and Dean fired on a demon that was in the hallway after they walked in the front door and started to look for where they were keeping the ghosts. A demon came up from Dean's left and grabbed his gun before he could let out a shot. Dean and the demon struggled and pushed him against the wall as they struggled against each other. Sam was going to rush and help him when he was grabbed from behind. Sam struggled and then rammed them both backwards into a door that broke off from its hinges and they both fell. Sam twisted around the punch the demon when more hands grabbed at him. Dean headbutted the demon in the face before he pushed at him to make it lose the grip on his gun before he shot at it. He turned to check on Sam when he drew his gun at two demons that were holding their brother at knifepoint.

"Drop the gun," one of them ordered. "Or your brother spills his guts."

Any other time, he would've put down the demon's attempt to be witty but not with the sight of Sam being threatened like this.

"Now!" the demon holding the knife said bringing his blade into Sam skin showing a little bit of blood.

Dean glared harder at the demons but threw the gun down at their feet. The next thing the two of them knew was them being handcuffed together at a radiator pole. The room was big and spacious but not really carrying much of anything which seemed to make the room bigger. There were a few tables carrying some kind of equipment random items like paint cans or dusty binders. Their guns and the knife was taken and put on a small table on the opposite end of the room well away from their reach. There was a man standing in a spot of the room. He was pale and not looking too good. He wasn't bound or tied in anyway but he was standing inside a kind of symbol drawn into the floor. Sam and Dean stared at him before they saw him flicker a bit as he was breathing heavily. He was one of the ghosts.

One of the demons came back into the room and walked up to that spirit. "Comfy?" he asked as approached.

The ghost's face went into a paler and grotesque looking perversion as he flickered out and slammed against some kind of invisible wall. The symbol he was standing on glowed furiously as the spirit fell onto his back. The demon opened his mouth as he smoked out and went into the circle where the ghost man started screaming and thrashing around. The lights flickered and the brothers felt a strong rush of cold, frigid air being expelled.

After a few more seconds of it, the demon smoke swirled away from the ghost and back into its meatsuit. "Alright," he said when he was in full possession again. "I'm through with this one for now. Put it with the others and bring me the next one."

Suddenly, black smoke poured into the room and swept the ghost away before it flew into a closed door at the other end. The demon looked over at the two of them. He saw Dean glaring especially hard at him.

"I'm sure this brings back good old memories, doesn't it Dean? Torturing and ripping souls apart. I find it to be quite the fulfilling profession. Alistair took me under his wing too, just like he did you. I put in a lot of joyous hours of overtime. I'm sure you did also when you were Alistair's intern."

"Well, your office is better than his was," he muttered sounding nonchalant but the tension was very visible.

"Why are you using these souls? Don't you have enough downstairs?" Sam asked.

"Not like these. Souls in Hell will take too long. They're senses are dulled to make the transition as long and draining as possible. These souls, they are fatter, plumper and more sensitive to all this. The fact that they are accepted into Heaven makes them easier and quicker to use. Thanks to them turning up more and more with little protection it makes getting recruits almost too easy. Abaddon will have all the loyal troops she needs in a couple of months. Sure, doing this up here requires out of the box methods of torture but…gotta be flexible in these crazy time, am I right?" he joked to the glares of the two of them.

Soon the smoke came out again and headed for that symbol and left a ghost behind in it. Not just any ghost.

"Stacy," Sam gasped.

"Also," the demon said leering at Stacy's ghost. "These spoiled souls are the most fun to break."

Stacy looked terrified as the demon flashed his black eyes at her. "Leave me alone," she roared out.

A few stray things flew off at her outburst. Sam and Dean had to duck when a small table holding stray things flew near them.

The demon chuckled. "Hmm…a girl with some experience under her belt already. You've already started to stray. Good, you should be a quicker one to turn."

Sam noticed a small pen that must've been on that table that Stacy made crash by them. He bent down to pick up and took the ink tube out of its plastic casing. Dean saw it and they maneuvered themselves so that Dean was blocking view of Sam's hand as he tried to pick the lock of the handcuffs with it. Sam was working furiously to try and free them. They didn't want Stacy to have to go through all this on top of being driven to kill her father by being forced to stay here so long when she didn't have to.

The demon was about to smoke out to torture her when a shot was heard from outside the building. It startled the demon and even made Sam and Dean jump.

"What the hell?" he said as he made for the door.

Another demon came through the door into the room first. "We have a problem."

"What is happening?"

"It's an intruder. Another one."

The demon looked to the boys. "So, the Winchesters came with back up."

"No, but they're glad it showed up," said Dean as he wittingly smiled at the demons.

"But he won't." The demon turned to his subordinate. "Bring him in. I'll need something to relax me after I finish my work on these spooks."

He was about to do just that when the door opened and a shot went off and hit him in the chest. Sam and Dean froze when they saw that it was Agent Donovan, with a shotgun. It was loaded with salt rounds and he had hit the demon's flunkie in the chest dead center.

"Freeze!" he said pointing his gun now at the leader before he could move and react. "You know kidnapping is already worth being locked up but murder and torture on top of it, those charges mean a life sentence."

Dean and Sam were actually stunned. Was Donavan being for real reciting charges to a demon as if he were another criminal to arrest? Still, foolish or not, he did draw all the attention on him and off of them. Now Sam was free to really pick at the lock without restrictions.

The demon just snorted at him. "Really? And just who are you?"

"Logan Donovan, FBI special agent and a member of Michael's Battalion." Donovan face didn't break at all. Despite the attitudes and thoughts of the demons and hunters in the room, he was still being completely serious.

Michael's Battalion? Dean and Sam have never heard of that.

"Oh, are you?" the demon said as he made a show of gasping.

"Yes," he said before cocking the shotgun. "Now, let that ghost and all those other Heaven bound souls go and I won't serve you the maximum sentence."

"Hmm, that sounds serious." The demon then snorted before he snapped his fingers.

The closed door that the demon smoke from before went through came back out through it and flew for Donavan to possess him. Donovan held out his left arm where his leather cuff was. The symbol of Michael on it glowed and the smoke seemed to hit it and there was a noise from it that sounded like a pained scream as the smoke retreated.

"The hell?" That threw the demon off. He then went for Donovan himself before Donovan dropped his gun and brought out something his back as he collided with the demon and actually forced him back. Donovan pushed him back against the nearest wall where he drove what he pulled from his back, a wooden stake, and put it through demon's shoulder.

"Nice try bastard," Donovan growled. "I'm bringing you in, or rather I'm putting you back down."

The demon cringed as he found he was stuck. He looked closer at the stake Donavan drove into his arm keeping him nailed to the wall. "Palo Santo," he growled out.

"That's right," Donovan breathed out. "And it's clear that you've made your choice for resisting. Now you get the maximum sentence."

Then Donovan stepped back and breathed. He started to chant but what Sam and Dean saw that he wasn't speaking in latin. He was chanting something in Enochian.

The demon eyes widened in actual fear at the man he spent the last few moments mocking as he struggled. "No. No!" he cried.

It was only a handful of words after that when the demon screamed as he opened his mouth and started to smoke out downward. The demon's smoke poured down into the floor where it sunk into the floor but there was a red flash and it disappeared leaving a burnt mark in the floor in a circle like something had exploded on that spot.

"All in the service of God and his true angels," Donovan mumbled. He immediately went to pull the Palo Santo stake out of the body and it slowly slid down.

"What the hell," Dean mumbled as he looked at the mark left behind.

Sam finished picking the lock and freed his hand from his handcuff which freed Dean too. Just in time as the demon that Donovan shot recovered enough to rush out at him. Donovan was grabbed at his legs and he fell face forward. Sam and Dean rushed over at the two of them to pull them apart. Sam grabbed the demon while Dean went for Donovan. Sam threw the demon off to the side of the room before he ran for the table with their things and grabbed the knife. He then stabbed the demon through the heart as he tried to get back up. Dean struggled with Donovan as he tried to pry him off. Dean grabbed at his arm but Donovan brought his leg back and kicked at Dean to force him back. As Dean was kicked his hand gripped on Donovan's leather cuff and it was ripped off. Donavan got to his feet and ran out of the room.

Dean got on his feet. "Sam, find and help those ghosts. I'm going for him."

"Dean!" Sam shouted as Dean ran out the door disregarding his protest.

They couldn't let this guy get away. As Dean ran to try and catch Donovan he noticed the bodies of those two other demons that had fought him and Sam on the ground with deep burnt marks on the floor next to them. Dean heard the sound of a car getting started and he ran straight for his car. He furiously turned the key three times to start his car before it finally started and he pulled the car away to chase after Donovan down the road. He sped down until he made out the dim light of his taillights. It looked like he would gain on him before the car started to comp out on him.

"No, what the hell?!" he yelled furiously.

The Impala came to a total stop and Dean saw the lights from Donovan's car disappearing. He tried to turn the key but the engine didn't restart. After the fourth try he cursed out loud as he hit the steering wheel furiously. It was dead. He couldn't believe this!

"Don't take it out on the car Dean. Stop being an immature child."

Dean looked up and saw that just in front of the car was Death, looking as stoic and calm as usual. He got out of the car and went over to him. "You did this?" he said pointing to his car.

"Don't worry. Your precious car will start again when I leave."

At least his car wasn't in as much danger as he had thought.

"What the hell is going on with your delivery service? Since when can't your reapers take people to Heaven or Hell where they belong?"

"Since God's ambitious secretary Metatron and your brain challenged friend Castiel decided to use that inane spell to expel the angels. Not that I particularly care what happens to those feathered brats but that spell also is affecting a good deal of my reapers. They can't enter through their usual pathways to ferry souls because they've been closed to them. As it stands only a sixth of my reapers can still squeeze their way into Heaven."

"A sixth. That has to be enough to take people up and not keep them waiting for weeks. Tell them to get off their asses and get to all these people."

Death narrowed his eyes on him. "If I were you Dean I wouldn't do or say anything to displease me any more than you already have." He didn't shout at Dean. His tone was calm and quiet as always but that made Dean freeze up. "This is always your problem Dean. You never think beyond you and your brother. Do you realize just how many people die on a slow work day? Roughly 150,000 a day. Only one sixth of my employees now have access and they can't get to everyone and over time the buildup increases."

"Well then why don't use your all access pass to undo what Metatron did?"

"Even I have my own jurisdictions. Those tablets that you have stowed away have spells and rituals that even I can't undo. Why do you think they were sealed away?"

"Then tell me how to fix it and I'll see that the doors are all open again."

"No." Death said simply. "It's not your concern."

"To Hell it isn't." Dean barked.

"Don't tempt me," said Death cutting off Dean's incoming rant.

Dean forced himself to calm himself down. "You just said that you couldn't undo the spell. Sam and I can."

"Well, perhaps you can but you won't be. I have someone else on it."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Someone else?"

"Yes. You seem almost disappointed. If I recall, you once told me that I should find someone better to "tip off", remember? Well, I decided to actually take that advice and found someone better."

Better? Dean didn't know whether he should be relieved or insulted. "Who?"

"Somebody who will actually clean up messes without making more. A much more respectable and responsible young man that I believe I can actually depend on to not cause me nothing but grief."

"Grief? I helped you break free from Lucifer and killed Dick Roman."

"Yes and you tried to blackmail me to bring back your brother, bound me to kill that angel when he bit off more than he could chew," he countered. "But…the most aggravating grievance you've given me was the most recent one. Saving your brother."

"What are you talking about?"

"Did I or did I not tell you when I brought your brother's soul back that I would make the exception just ONCE," he emphasized. "Not only were you arrogant to interfere but you did so when I was personally involved. Now, I am done fooling around with you Dean."

Dean wasn't going to try and defend himself there. He didn't regret his decision for a moment.

Death gave him a small smirk. "Oh…you will."

Dean huffed at how Death had clearly read his mind. "So, who's your new cleaning boy?"

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you that?"

"Well, you did come here to brag about him to me."

"Oh, I didn't come to brag or even to satisfy your petty curiosity. I came to threaten you."

"Threaten me?"

"Yes Dean. You and Sam. You believe that its wise and fruitful to insult and anger me. Well, it's time to remind you just who it is that I am. First off, let me tell you now that now you two are marked. If either of you two die again then I will take it upon myself to bind you both away in death forever. If anyone tries to undo it then I'll strike them down before they could start."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"I'm not done," he cut in with a quick and low toned voice. "I have a separate warning for you, Sam and for that trench coat wearing fool friend of yours as well. My new prospect and his brother, if you Dean do anything that endangers or ends their lives."

"You'll kill me?" he guessed on top of wondering who this 'new guy' even was or why Death would care about his brother too.

"No. I'll kill Sam."

Dean had to have heard wrong. "What?"

"It seems that you Winchesters never seem to have much store with your own lives but that's not the case with each other's. Things are bad enough and I don't need you three to mess them up more than they are and this seemed to be the best way. You kill or arrange the death of my new golden goose or his brother than I will take Sam and drop him back into Lucifer's cage where I plucked him from."

"No, you can't do that!"

"Oh, yes I can. That being said, if Sam takes it upon himself to kill either of them then YOU," he said pointing to Dean. "will die and I'll yank you right into Purgatory. If I'm in a good mood I won't drop you in a nest full of Leviathans. And this time, don't count on any portals to free you. If you get lucky enough to slither out I'll simply drop you right back in."

The memories of Purgatory came rushing back at him Dean wanted to protest but Death wasn't finished.

"And as for Castiel, if he kills either of them for you two then I'll simply have both you and Sam taken away. Do you understand now Dean? The time for your games is over. It's time for you to grow up and accept the full consequences of your actions, all of them."

"Wait, who are they?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. I'll leave it for you to find out who they are. Maybe that'll teach you to think before you leap, finally." He then started to walk past him. "Now, since I'm here, I might as well take all those souls back at the mining office to Heaven at once."

Dean's eyes widened when Death disappeared. As soon as he did, the Impala's lights came back on and the engine roared back to life. Dean got in and drove all the way back to the mine's office building where he left Sam. Sam said that the souls were being kept in a room full of crazy symbols painted everywhere but he broke them to let them all free and suddenly they all vanished at once. Sam did provide some good news as he held up the leather cuff that Dean ripped off Donovan's wrist.

Good, because Dean had nothing but bad news to share.

* * *

Agent Donovan's head was slightly bowed as he was being stared down by Ezekiel and a few other angels. They had arrived in a motel of the town closest to the mining facility. Ezekiel had his arms folded as he stared at Donavan with a stern expression on his face.

"Logan, if I'm not mistaken Jedediah ordered you to stay away from the demons. He told me that he ordered you to stay away and let us handle it. Instead you take it upon yourself to confront the demons taking the Heaven bound souls as well as the Winchesters."

"I'm sorry about that Ezekiel but I knew that you and your men would never arrive in time. You don't have wings anymore so you can't respond as quickly as you have before. I feared that the either the demons would get away or the Winchesters would wipe away all traces of what has happened so we couldn't find out what was happening."

"Well then, what was happening?"

"I…I don't know," Donovan answered as he cringed at how pathetic he just sounded. "Honestly, I didn't recognize a lot of what seemed to be going on."

"But you did get a good look?" Ezekiel asked and Donovan nodded. "Very well then. Come here."

Donovan stepped up to Ezekiel as he put his hands to either side of his temples and stared into Donovan's eyes. Donovan felt the images of what happened at the mine flash back through his mind in flashes and when Ezekiel let go of his head he nearly fell down as the rush of it pressed on his head.

"Wow," he gasped out. "That sucked."

"The feeling will pass in a few minutes," Ezekiel said. "But it did help. I saw the plan that they had."

"What was it?" Donovan asked.

"That is beyond your concern Agent Donovan. What is your present concern is that you defied a direct order from a member of the Powers."

Donovan cringed and it wasn't from the strain on his brain. "I know. And I know that this doesn't do me any favors to admit but I also lost my Battalion protection band. There is a chance that Sam and Dean Winchester now have it. And…it seems as if the tracker I planted in their car was destroyed or shorted out thanks to all the ghosts' energies."

Ezekiel shook his head. "No, that doesn't improve your situation in the slightest."

"I know. I'm prepared for your punishment."

Donovan braced himself when Ezekiel touched his head expecting some degree of pain or maybe even death. He read enough of the Bible to know what happens to those that fail in their holy duties. He was surprised when Ezekiel raised his head to look back at him.

"Jedediah did also say that I should expect that you did disobey him. Daniel told him that you would and asked that we be easy on you."

"I…just wanted to prove my worth as a warrior in Michael's Battalion. That I can handle myself out in the field without having to hinder you and your brothers to protect me. For me being a human that can have your faith and not be seen as a hindrance."

"No, with my time spent here I am beginning to understand you humans. You are always reluctant to listen to instructions because of your stubbornness. I'm glad to see that it can be for our sakes instead of against it for a change. Not only did you imprison three demons but you held your own out there on your own. That is quite a feat for someone as new to the Supernatural as you Logan Donovan. Therefore…no punishment. But," he said sternly before Donovan could let the relief sink in. "Repeat this sort of stunt again and we won't be so lenient. Learn to show restraint as well as commitment or face eviction from the Battalion or worse. Understood?"

He nodded. "Perfectly. Thank you Ezekiel."

"Dismissed."

Donovan excused himself and left the motel room and Ezekiel turned to his fellow angels.

"Get the car ready. We need to sweep the mines where those demons were nesting. And contact Nazareth and Joseph. Inform them that Abaddon and Crowley's armies are bringing their war into Heaven. They are trying to use Heaven's stranded souls to build an army."

"Yes sir."

Ezekiel prayed that Daniel found what they needed soon. They had to undo the damage that Metatron had done to Heaven and they would need their leader to do so.

* * *

Sam and Dean went back to the Garlands place and told Scott that he couldn't stay with his family anymore or he would put them in danger from more demons that might come after him. They advised him to keep moving around and never stay in one place for more than half a day. Hopefully that would keep the demons off him until a reaper was free to take him back up. He was saying goodbye to his family and it seemed like they were handling it easier than their first one.

Dean had told Sam about Death visiting him and the threats too but when Sam asked why was Death so angry with them, Dean just said.

"He doesn't think we can do anything for him anymore. He says that he done with us being useless. So he traded up."

He couldn't tell Sam about pulling him away from Death those two months ago. At least until 'Nathaniel' was done healing him enough for him to be safe. Especially with his threat that if either of them die again, it will be for keeps. He didn't tell Sam about that either. They had enough to deal with. Like, just who was this new guy that Death had talked about?

Sam's mind was thankfully preoccupied on the leather cuff from Donovan. He was turning it around in his hand and looking at all the symbols carved on the inside. Whatever this thing was, or this Battalion is, its cooking up guys who can fight demons in ways they haven't seen before.

* * *

**End of Chapter 14**

A/N: Nothing like an appearance from Death to make the future look grim (pun intended). So Dean can see he's screwed with Death one time too many and now he is going to pay for it. Death may have his funny moments but he is an unforgiving and cold son of a bitch. Want proof, check out the Final Destination movies.

The next chapter will be called Life on the Lamb. Castiel has gone off to try and learn of the status of the angels when he stumbles across a rogue angel that he was close to once before the Apocalypse.


	15. Life on the Lamb

Chapter 15: Life on the Lamb

Castiel was standing outside a barn underneath the clear night sky for a good hour before he sucked it up and walked on in. He was a little surprised to see that all the marks and sigils painted on so long ago were still decorating the walls. He didn't know if he was happy or not about that. This was the place he had formally met Dean Winchester. Memories of that night played in his mind. Back then he was sure of everything and content with who he was. Things seemed so easier and simple back then. It was before all the pain and confusion became such a part of his existence. Before suffering death, betrayal, destruction and before he delivered quite a bit of it himself.

He didn't know exactly why he wanted to come here but he felt that he should start here. He didn't know what to expect by doing it but it seemed like a vital step was checked off. He stepped outside to the cold air of the night where he had parked his car just outside. It was a clear night and he wished that his course could be just as clear. He just started the car and drove off in a random direction.

* * *

**Supernatural**

* * *

It had been three weeks since they had fought the demons and helped save those innocent souls from being converted into demons. Sam and Dean were in a motel in a small town in Montana doing two very different things. Dean was sitting at the table that was covered with crime scene photos of mauled people while Sam was sitting on his bed with their laptop. There were a few murders in the area that looked like they might be vampire kills. Dean was happy to be working a simple case for once as it felt like it had been ages since they had one due to all these fallen angels and demon war nonsense.

Sam suddenly just shut the laptop and frantically ran his hands across his closed eyes. Dean looked up from his collage.

"What's up Sam?"

"I've searched and browsed my eyes off and I can't find anything about the Battalion that we heard Agent Donovan talk about. I know it was a long shot but I even called and e-mailed about twenty different theology experts and they all say that they've never heard of Michael's Battalion."

"Shocker," Dean mumbled. "What about our little souvenir?"

"I've had better luck on that." Sam bent over and went to pick up the leather cuff that they had swiped from Agent Donovan. "The writing carved into this thing is definitely enochian, a little bit arcane though. The bit of the enochian that I could understand seem to be prayers that are meant to fend off demonic possession and aid in the subjugation of demons."

Their minds flashed back to that night they saw Donovan in action. How the black demon smoke seemed to stop in its tracks and retreat from him and how he was able to push that demon back long enough to drive that Palo Santo stake into him.

"Sounds like a handy tool to have up your sleeve or on your wrist I guess," said Dean a bit approvingly. "I might not like how shady these guys sound but it looks like they have some pretty nice toys. Same thing with that exorcism Donovan used. It was enochian, short and quick and actually seemed real this time." He remembered the fake one that the Whore of Babylon had given to that small town to trick them.

"Yeah and who knows what else these can do," he said as he threw the cuff over to his brother who caught it.

Dean turned the cuff in his hand before he started to run his fingers over the Michael's symbol on the outside. "Hey Sam," he said slowly. "Maybe we should think about leaving these Battalion guys alone."

Sam was thrown off by that. "You mean ignore them? Why?"

"Other than the fact that they have government and federal connections on their side? Well, if they are fighting demons then should we really bother them? If it means more of those son of bitches getting pulled back down then I say the more the merrier."

"Yeah but Dean, what about the Powers? We know that they are connected with the Battalion and Cas told us that they're bad news. Who knows what they are planning to do? With the rest of the angels or with the people in the Battalion. For all we know, it could be something that gets these people hurt or worse."

"But we don't know that for sure," Dean pointed out. "I'll admit that Donovan was a bit of a dick but he did help us stop those demons. And we saw those other guys after they killed that bitch of an angel driving people to go psycho killer."

"Yeah but who knows what they're really about Dean? What's with you anyway? Why the sudden need to look the other way? You were all about finding these guys last month."

While Dean had told Sam about Death's visit and what he told him about what he said about the trouble the reapers were having and of choosing someone else to undo Metatron's work, he hadn't told him of Death's threat. If they kept looking into the Battalion or even the Powers then it might lead them to this new guy and his brother. Death told him what would happen if they did anything to these two and since they don't know just who they are and were forced to do anything then he or Sam would die instantly and head to Purgatory and Lucifer's Cage. For all he knew Agent Donovan was one of them and if Death hadn't shown up then he might've doomed Sam if things had gone too far. If they stayed away then there was no chance that they would ever meet these people. He didn't want to tell Sam because he knew that he wouldn't want to let Death bully them to do their job. Besides, Dean knew that if Death was bending over backwards to threaten them and protect these guys then it must be big. And he didn't want to run the risk of pissing him off more right now.

"I just think we have enough to deal with. Like Abaddon building an army and Cain out and free. Not to mention those caged angels that made parole. We know those guys are trouble, do we really have time to deal with what ifs?"

Sam thought on it for a bit before he shrugged. "I guess not."

"Okay. Now let's find us the nest of vamps snacking on this town and lop some heads off."

Dean didn't know that Sam had only become more determined. It was clear to him that Dean was hiding something from him for a while now and it felt tied to the Powers and the Battalion. His brother actually sounded scared to confront them and he could count on his hands the number of times that Dean was generally scared in his whole life. Besides, something was going on with all these people and the angels and Sam wanted to know what that was.

* * *

Castiel didn't know why but he went to an old condemned factory in Missouri that had served as a meeting point for his old garrison. It was near noon so there was a good amount of sunlight leaking in from the windows up above which brought a decent amount of light to this wide but empty space. The last time he was here was before he and his fellow soldiers had captured Alistair when he was trying to break a seal by killing reapers. Honestly, he didn't know why he was spending his time going to these kind of places. He visited the barn of his first meeting with Dean over a week ago and now he was here at this dusty old factory. This wouldn't help him. What was he even doing?

That sentiment was apparently shared. "What are you doing?"

"Hello?" Castiel said as he looked around for the owner of the voice.

Behind Castiel, to his left, there were the echo of footsteps. "I believe you are trespassing."

Castiel turned to see a man there in a simple gray suit and he had glasses and slightly floppy hair. He was looking at Castiel with some contempt.

"I'm sorry? What?" he asked sounding at a loss.

"Are you brain dead? This is private property. You shouldn't be here," he said coming closer to him.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. I'll be leaving now." Castiel didn't need to find himself in trouble with other humans right now. He had enough troubles to contend with then adding things like their legal systems into the mix.

The man held up his hand though when Castiel came into a patch of clear sunlight to show his whole face. "Castiel?" the man said sounding a little uncertain. "Is that you?"

Castiel froze. "What?"

"Is that you?" the man said again. "It's your vessel but…I don't see any grace."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at him. Without his grace, he couldn't tell who this was but it was an angel that he had met before with this vessel. "Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me?" he said sounding surprised.

"I've lost my grace. I can't see who you really are."

"You've lost your grace?" The man pouted his lips as he stepped back to take a look at him. Then…he started to laugh.

* * *

Kevin decided to let himself wander the Bunker to try and deal with all this new pent up aggression that he had with staying here so long. Sam and Dean had been gone for over three weeks and even Castiel was gone without a trace. Kevin was finding himself feeling like he was the only guy left in the world nowadays.

He let himself wander what looked like the Bunker's electric room. He saw that there was a giant antique computer that was apparently running.

"Wow…prehistoric technology," he said in full admiration of the machine.

This thing would fetch a small fortune from the right museum especially one that was in full working order. He wandered about in the room where he saw a giant bookshelf in the corner that didn't have books. He saw that there were quite a few other items displayed on the shelves that looked like personal touches left behind by the Men of Letters a lifetime ago. He saw a glass case with a silver knife in it, what looked like a Native American dream catcher, a jeweled hourglass and some other interesting stuff. Kevin also saw a black and white picture of a Pope. He picked it up to get a closer look but he didn't think he recognized which one it was. He was going to put it back when he noticed what looked like a small black button at the back of the shelf that the picture frame had been concealing. Kevin wondered what it was so he pushed it before reason could convince him not to. When he did, he felt something graze his foot and saw that a compartment opened up at the bottom of the shelf by his foot. Kevin bent down to see that it was a dusty metal key box. Engraved on the front of it was the symbol that Castiel had told them was for the Archangel Michael. He tried to pull it open but it was sealed shut. He looked the compartment up and down but didn't see any sign of a key.

He took the box and brought it to his room when he finished looking through the room for any other secret switches or hidden spaces that might have the key. He wondered what could be in the box that was hidden in a secret compartment of a secret bunker. What could be inside? An old book? An angelic weapon? A demonic weapon? Kevin would hardly be surprised at this point. He had a feeling that Sam and Dean would want to see it as soon as they came back; whenever that was. The excitement from the discovery faded and Kevin was soon back in his slump again.

"Ah, screw it."

Kevin knew that Sam and Dean were halfway across the country and wouldn't be back for a while. He had to get out of here, if only for a while. He had been dying to drive one of those cars in the garage. Maybe he'll catch a movie.

* * *

Castiel looked at his new company feeling slighted with how he was laughing at him with youthful abandon.

"Castiel," he said as he looked him up and down and laughed a little like he was a clown or something. "The mighty Castiel, reduced to a mere human like the two mud monkeys he betrayed all of Heaven for. It's almost too good," he laughed out.

Castiel was now glaring hard at the angel. "Who are you?!"

The angel forced himself to settle down but he was still smirking at him. "It's me Castiel. Azrael."

"Azrael?" Castiel looked the angel up and down. Azrael had been a part of his garrison, until he was imprisoned in Heaven's dungeons for conspiracy against Heaven. He was now one of the renegades. "That's not the vessel you had before."

"No, sadly I couldn't keep it when I was locked up," he said spitefully. "How long has it been since you and the others captured me and helped throw me in the dungeons, over five years right?"

Castiel glared at him. "You joined in on Uriel's movement to free Lucifer and wanted to destroy Humanity; what did you expect me and the others to do Azrael?"

"That's rich coming from you Castiel. You did the same thing I did."

"No I didn't."

"Really? I conspired against our leaders and ended up locked away and hated for it. You conspired against our leaders and you were treated as a hero. Tell me, how is that fair?"

"You wanted to help Lucifer rule the world and destroy humanity," Castiel snapped back at him. "I didn't."

"Really? I've heard things in my cell about you Castiel. How you went and started a new civil war in Heaven. How you opened Purgatory and used it's supply of souls to become "The New God" and slaughtered thousands of our brothers and hundreds of humans to shape the world how you wanted. That makes what you did far worse then what I did in choosing to join Uriel. Hell, it even trumps Lucifer in some spots." He looked Castiel up and down again. "A human now. You know, one biblical version of Lucifer says that for his crimes he was stripped of his grace and was sentenced to walk the Earth as a human. Obviously that's wrong but maybe it was foretelling your fate Castiel."

Castiel closed his eyes as he breathed in hard to quell the wave of feelings that Azrael's words stirred within him. "I made a few mistakes, I'm not going to deny that." he said slowly. "But I'm trying to make up for them now."

"You're off to a great start then," Azrael said not letting up. "Helping Metatron eject all of us from Heaven to the Earth."

"He tricked me and robbed me of my grace to do it," he said trying to explain.

"Oh," Azrael laughed again. "I'm not complaining about that. Thanks to you I'm free again. Well, all of us are free. All 13 of us."

Castiel's eyes widened. "All of you that were imprisoned?" Azrael was the latest of the angels to be placed in Heaven's dungeons but he wasn't the worst.

"Yes," answered Azrael with a smile. But then his smile faded. "Though it hasn't been as liberating as I imagined my freedom from my cell would be. I've had some angels on my trail for the last month. I guess they want to take their aggression out on me."

Castiel glared at him. "You can't say you don't have it coming."

"Maybe, but you're going to save me Castiel." He then withdrew his blade and pointed it at him. "They are going to catch up to me soon and when they do, I'll give them someone they'll want a lot more than myself in exchange for being left alone. Torturing and tormenting you will matter to them a lot more than me."

Castiel tried to run but Azrael took off after him. Castiel ran out of the factory and tried to get to his car but before he could get the door open all the way Azrael grabbed him from the back of his neck and threw him to the ground. Castiel tried to crawl away but Azrael stalked after him like a lion after a wounded gazelle. Castiel kicked at Azrael to get him to release him when he grabbed his foot but Azrael kept a firm grip. Castiel then went and tried to grab at Azrael's blade and caused him to lose his balance and fall. They began to fight for control of the blade and rolled around right there on the ground.

"You've grown rusty Azrael," Castiel said pushing at his face.

Azrael countered him by punching him in the face. With him a lot weaker, the punch forced him to let go of Azrael's arm. Azrael backed away a little to get himself back to his feet when there was the sound of tires digging into gravel. Castiel looked up to see two cars pull in on the factory's grounds and come to a stop a short distance from them. People came out of both cars and went for them. They all pulled out angel blades.

"Hold it right there," one of them said.

Azrael held his hands up in surrender. "Now wait. I want to talk to you."

"We don't talk with rogues," said another. "Seize him," she cried to the others.

"No wait," Azrael started before he was grabbed by two of them. "I have someone for you. Castiel. I have Castiel."

They all froze as they took a better look at the one Azrael was looking at.

"Take him instead. I'm sure he means more to you than me."

The first angel looked from Castiel to Azrael and then to the others. "Take them both," he ordered.

Castiel was then grabbed and thrown in the back of one of the cars. Azrael was taken to the other one and both of the cars pulled out and headed for the main road.

* * *

Kevin drove the car into Lebanon where he went to local multi-movie theatre and he looked through the listings and found a good action movie. One that didn't have one supernatural element to it. He didn't need that on his break. Being here in this place brought back some memories of Saturday nights with Channing between hard assignments. She had loved watching movies on big screens. He smiled at the memories of her jumping in her seat during scary moments or snuggling closer to him during sweet love scenes. All that seemed like it was a lifetime ago. He couldn't help but think that if only he hadn't been the prophet chosen then he would be enjoying Winter Break from Princeton with Channing and his mother. His smile was wiped away as the memories of their smiling faces flashed behind his eyes.

He went on line for the concession stand where he had just enough to buy lemonade and gummy bears. He walked in the still bright movie room and took in everything about the people there. He saw that there were quite a few people that looked around his age already seated. They were just enjoying their own Saturday nights with their dates and friends and he wished that he could be as well. As far as he could tell Kevin looked like he was the only one that seemed to be alone. As he climbed the steps he saw that there was at least one other guy that was alone. He was sitting at the seat close to the walkway and had a drink in the seat's coaster. The guy was holding a bag of popcorn that he was already picking at as he waited. He looked maybe a few years older than him and he noticed that he was wearing a college ring on his left hand.

He didn't see too many available seats close by and some could only be gotten to by climbing over at least six or seven people and Kevin wasn't in the mood for that. He noticed that this guy had two seats empty right next to him.

"Are these taken?" he asked hoping the answer was no.

It was.

"No. You want to sit?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind it."

The guy got to his feet to make room for him to move in. "Be my guest."

Kevin slid in and took his seat. "Thanks."

"No problem," the guy said as he sat back down. "So, you're stuck on your own on a Saturday night huh?"

"You could say that," he mumbled.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "And what about you?" Kevin asked as he opened his gummy bears.

"Yeah. Everyone I know is busy working or didn't feel like watching a movie. Let's just say that the people I'm always around rarely have time for such things. Don't get me wrong, I love em' but they can be a little too committed sometimes. I'm only human and we need some down time from time to time."

Kevin snorted. He knew where this guy was coming from alright. Dean and Sam were cool guys deep down but they had all of this business with the tablets and Heaven and Hell too much on the outside. Kevin has only known about this stuff for two years when being a prophet was shoved on him and he needed some time where he wasn't reminded of any of this supernatural stuff every other hour.

The room began getting dark which signaled the start of the movie and Kevin and this guy shared some small talk in between dragging scenes. It was meaningless things like other movies they had seen the actors in or the work that a certain scene must've gone through but had full meaning for him. For the first time in two years, Kevin Tran actually felt calm and happy.

When the movie was done they walked out into the main hall of the cinema. Kevin watched as the guy he sat with stretched when they were out. The windows showed that it had gone completely dark while they were inside.

"It was great talking with ya," he said when he straightened himself.

"Yeah," Kevin smiled at him before he extended his hand. "I'm Kevin."

He went to return his handshake. "I'm Daniel but my friends call me Danny."

"Daniel?"

At the name, Kevin smile dropped slightly. He looked down at Daniel's hand that had his to see that there was a leather cuff peeking out from his jacket sleeve. There was the symbol of Michael that Dean drew and that he had found in that key box in the Bunker. He then looked up at Daniel's face that was looking at him a little confused.

"Something wrong Kevin?" Kevin let go of his hand and slowly backed away with some shock showing on him. Daniel looked confused until he saw that his cuff was peeking out and fixed his sleeve and it hit him. "You recognize my cuff, don't you?"

"Leave me alone," he warned.

Daniel narrowed his eyes for a moment before his eyes widened in realization. "Kevin," he said slowly. "You're Kevin Tran. Aren't you?"

This guy knew who he was and now Kevin knew he was in bigger trouble. "Stay back," he said backing away a bit. He felt in his jacket for the switchblade that Dean gave him to carry with him for protection.

"What do you think I'm going to do to you?" Daniel said bringing his hands out. "Do you see me doing anything? I'm not going to hurt you. If I was I would've done it by now."

"What are you doing here then?" he said in an accusing tone.

"Well I did come here to see a movie. Then I was thinking about finding a good place to eat. I know that I didn't get filled up with a bag of popcorn. Why don't you join me and we could talk?"

"Why would I want to talk with you? I know who you are."

"Really? I find that hard to believe since you didn't even know my name until a minute ago."

"Sam and Dean mentioned you. Are you one of the Powers?"

Daniel let out a small laugh. "No. I'm just as human as you. I'm a member of Michael's Battalion."

"Michael's Battalion? What the hell is that?"

"Why don't we grab a bite to eat and we can talk all about it? My treat."

Kevin didn't know what to think about this. Before he found out who he was he seemed like a decent guy but it could be just an act. He could be letting himself fall for a trap. On the other hand, he might be able to find out some answers to what was going on. And…he had to admit that he was a little hungry and he was out of money.

"Fine."

* * *

**End of Chapter 15**

A/N: I have a new picture on my profile for the one portraying the renegade angel Azrael. I remembered Uriel telling Castiel that he managed to convince others to join him but we never really saw what came of it. I thought that Azrael was a good way to make it come full circle.

The next part has Castiel and Azrael face imprisonment and torture under the faction that has captured them. Also, Kevin and Daniel have a heart to heart.


	16. Life on the Lamb part 2

Chapter 16: Life on the Lamb part two

Daniel had to admit that this night was not going as he had planned it to go. Over three weeks in this place and they had not found a solid clue about where the Bunker's exact location was and here the prophet went and came to sit with him at a movie theatre when he decided to have a personal night. It had to be meant to be. Kevin was driving them around the city at random. It was as if he was trying to shake off a pursuer that they didn't have. Daniel also saw that he was looking back and around to see if they were being followed. He thought the paranoia was a little ridiculous but with his experience in the last two years, he understood the need for it. He felt a little sorry for the guy.

Daniel said he was in the mood for pasta so they Kevin drove them to this fancy looking Italian restaurant that he caught sight of.

"Fancy choice," he said when he parked the car.

"You said that you were paying and since I chose it I know that there won't be any of the angels that you're with in there."

"I'm only with one angel and he's back in our motel room. You don't have to worry, he doesn't know I'm with you."

Kevin and Daniel were escorted to a booth for two and gave the waiter their orders. Daniel leaned back in his seat while Kevin kept scanning around the restaurant.

"You don't have to worry," Daniel said. "No one knows that I'm with you here."

Kevin glared a little at him. "Yeah, well I'm not ready to take your word for it just like that. Besides it's not that I'm afraid of angels finding me. It's demons that I'm really worried about."

Daniel looked around himself. "Don't worry. No demons are around so you could relax."

"How would you know?"

"I don't see any," he answered.

"I doubt that they would announce it for just about anyone here in this place."

"Yeah, not their style but that's a moot point. I'm able to see demons and angels in their true forms. Trust me, there are none hiding in here."

Kevin looked wide eyed back at him. "You could see demons in their true form? Angels too? How?"

Daniel nodded. ."I'm a specially gifted person. I'm sure you heard of people like me before."

"No," he said shaking his head.

"Really? Two years being immersed in the Supernatural and you haven't heard of it before?"

"No but I've kind of been busy to really look into all of this stuff. What is it like?"

"For demons I could see their monstrous face that they're hiding behind the people they are possessing. With angels, I could see their halos, lights and before the Fall, their wings."

"Whoa," Kevin said as he tried to imagine how that must be like to see. "That must suck."

"Demons are definitely not pretty to look at, but seeing angels can actually be quite nice even if some could have a personality transplant."

Kevin snorted before he caught himself. "So…how long have you been able to do that?" he asked trying to regain some dignity.

"Err…a little over five years now."

"Five years? How old are you exactly?"

"Twenty two. I was close to 17 when this all started for me."

That threw Kevin for a loop. He was sixteen when all this demon and angel stuff was put up on him. That was just like him.

"What happened?"

"The Apocalypse," Daniel simply answered. "Things happened."

"I'll bet," he mumbled.

"I gotta tell ya. Going to high school and college with this hanging over your head wasn't easy but I managed to pull through."

"Wait…you got to finish school? You went to college?"

Daniel narrowed his eyes. "Of course. University of Illinois."

"How?"

"Studying. Good grades."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "I meant…with all of this. How?"

"I learned basic tricks to protect me to my high school senior year and then I went to join the Battalion."

Kevin caught sight of Daniel's cuff where he was reminded just who it was he was speaking to. He was getting absorbed in Daniel that he almost forgot that he was part of that group that Sam and Dean ran into all those weeks ago.

"The Battalion?"

"Yes, Michael's Battalion."

"And what is Michael's Battalion?"

He folded his arms. "Why do you want to know?"

Kevin didn't know what to say to that but was spared a quick answer when their waiter returned with their food orders. Kevin and Daniel started to quietly eat their food as they cast glances at each other.

"We're a secret society," Daniel finally said after a few minutes of it.

Kevin wondered why Daniel was answering his previous question but he found himself too curious to question it. "Secret society?"

Daniel nodded. "The Battalion was started around the Dark Ages as a way to combat the forces of Hell and protect the sanctity of Heaven. Many high level demons like the Seven Deadly Sins had emerged during that time and with the angels meant to not directly interfere for us humanity was suffering. The Archangel Michael and his loyal angels in the Powers came forth to guide us and offer us their knowledge and expertise for us to stand our ground." He then pulled his sleeve back to reveal the cuff. "That made protections like this become possible."

Kevin focused his gaze on it. "What does it do?"

"Many things. Keeps me from being possessed. It makes it slightly draining for demons to approach and be in close proximity to us. It also gives power to a special exorcism of ours that we use to banish demons to a deep part of Hell to make it dead near impossible to claw out from."

"Wow…that accessory piece can do all that?"

"It can."

"That's…kind of cool," he said in full appreciation of it. "What are you trying to do anyway?"

Daniel took another bite of his pasta. "Fix things," he answered when he swallowed.

"I meant, here, in Lebanon."

"I'm looking for something," he answered.

"What?"

"It's something that will help set things right."

Kevin could see that that was as close an answer as he would ever get on that. The two of them finished their food and Daniel called for the check.

"Kevin, would you mind dropping me off at a bus stop?"

"Why a bus stop?"

"I have a feeling that you wouldn't want to be on constant look out for anyone following you from where you drop me off. I know that I wouldn't like to be on constant watch from where I'm staying here in this town."

Kevin could see that Daniel didn't want Kevin to know where he was like he didn't want him to know where the Bunker is.

"Okay. I guess that's fair."

Daniel asked the waiter for his pen and a piece of paper. He then wrote down his number and gave it to Kevin.

"Here's my number. If you want to talk then call and we could meet on neutral ground."

Kevin took the number from him and looked at it. "What makes you think I'll want to do that? How do you know I will call you at all?"

"I don't but you're taking my number so I have faith."

* * *

The two cars full of angels had pulled into a run down ski lodge that seemed to have been condemned for a good while as the windows were all boarded up. There was a thin layer of snow covering the area and the chill hit Castiel harder than the angels holding him. They grabbed him by his shoulders and one had a blade pointed at the small of his back. He looked over at the second car to see that the angels were bringing Azrael also at blade point into the lodge.

"Move it!" one of his captures ordered.

Castiel and Azrael were pulled into the lodge where they saw that the inside contradicted what was on the outside. Inside was finely furnished and there was a roaring fire that lit up the lodge's lounge. When they made it to the center a figure stood up from the plush armchair that was facing the fire and turned away from them. The guy turned around and faced his two new captives.

"The once mighty Castiel, what an unexpected treat."

Again Castiel was lost on who this was without his grace but Azrael settled his curiosity for him.

"Malachi," he gasped out.

Malachi had been one of his officers during his war against Raphael. He was a brave recruit that hadn't been afraid of seemingly hopeless skirmishes against Raphael and was able to help his men hold their own during a good deal of them.

He went over to Azrael. "Long time no see Azrael. I see you're just as non-slippery as you always were. It was only a matter of time before you were caught."

He struggled against the angels keeping a firm grip on his arms. "How did your men find me so quickly?"

Malachi chuckled. "Please…it wasn't that hard. You might be slippery but you never were smart. Once we had the area you ran to, we knew you would go to someplace that you knew so the old outpost was the first place we checked and look what fell into our laps," he said pointing out at their other captive.

"I'll admit, that I thought my choice of a hideout spot was obvious. In fact, I was hoping it was too obvious so you won't bother to look there right away. But you and your men arrived too soon for me to prepare to bring Castiel to you all."

"Really?" Malachi said raising his eyebrow at him. "You were going to bring Castiel to us? You?"

"It was my hope that you would want him over me and allow me to go."

"Well, you're right about that. Castiel is more valuable than you Azrael. Yet, now that I have him, I'll consider you to be a small bonus."

"Malachi?" Castiel said looking harder at him.

"Yes," Malachi said moving over to stand in front of him. "I can't tell you how happy _I _am to see you again Castiel." Malachi then gave him a hard back handed strike across his face. "So now we can punish you for helping Metatron eject us."

Castiel's lip was split and his bottom lip was leaking little bits of blood. Malachi just shook his head at the sight.

"It's not what you think," he tried explaining.

"Take both them to the cellar," Malachi ordered to the others as if Castiel hadn't said anything. "I'll see to both of them later."

The cellar was dark and had molding brick walls where there were chains fastened everywhere. Azrael was stuck to the wall where there were shackles bolted to the wall where his arms were clapped shut against. Castiel was tied to shackles connected by a chain to the ceiling. Castiel's arms had to be raised to be fastened in. The angels then left the two of them there and closed the large iron door behind them. Castiel started to breathe a little harder and he could slightly make out his visible breaths in the cold, dank cellar room.

* * *

Daniel made it back to the motel about half an hour after Kevin dropped him off at the bus stop. Daniel thought of how unexpected his night had gone. He started his day feeling a little sullen as it was already near two months since he had been here in Lebanon. Riley had left two weeks ago so he could enjoy the holidays with his family. Daniel's Christmas was simple but he did love Joseph's gift for him. He Skyped him and surprised him by allowing him an hour to talk with his older brother which he truly appreciated since it had been over a year since they talked. Daniel's time with Jedediah wasn't exactly stimulating though it was a little funny to see him react with all the yuletide celebrations going on around the angel and his small instances of annoyance at them. With all this time, the only success that Daniel had was finding out that a few vendors and cashiers had seen Sam and Dean Winchester from time to time at the markets. He became frustrated and wanted to have a break so he decided a movie would be a nice way to whine down.

What a surprise to find out that a guy he met at the movies was the prophet that he and the Powers were searching for. He had seen old photos of Kevin Tran but with everything that happened to him, he wasn't surprised that he didn't recognize him right away. He decided not to tell any of the Powers that he had found the prophet. Joseph left him in charge of this operation and his meeting with Kevin was something that was between humans and should stay between humans. He wanted Kevin to have faith that he could be safe with Daniel and could trust him so he would show that any faith Kevin might have in him wasn't unfounded. Daniel had faith that they would have the artifact, Kevin and the tablets but it would be because he chose to come to them of his own free will. Daniel thought it was fitting to use free will to repair the damage that Dean Winchester did with his own.

He entered his room where he saw that Jedediah was still in the same tranquil sitting pose that he left him earlier that afternoon. If anyone saw him that way they would assume he was doing some kind of meditation practice. Daniel knew that he was really letting himself hear all the chatter that he could pick up on the angelic airwaves. He had seen Joseph, Nazareth and Ezekiel in similar poses a few times before and stay that way for over an entire day. Since a good many of the angels believe that the Powers are dead, it was easier for them to jump their waves and listen in. They were strong enough to listen in on the other angels trying to whisper to each other.

"Anyone saying anything interesting?" Daniel asked.

Jedediah exhaled deeply and slowly before he opened his eyes to gaze at Daniel. "Yes," he said slowly. "It is trying to be kept quiet but there has been some chatter amongst angels of Malachi's faction that they've captured one of the thirteen."

Daniel's eyes narrowed. "You mean the renegades? The other angels that were imprisoned like Barachiel was."

Jedediah nodded. "Yes. That's correct."

"Do you know which one?" he asked softly. "Is it the one that you and the others seem so worried about?"

Jedediah closed his eyes as he fought the impulse to shudder. He wishes that…he…was the one to be captured. But Jedediah knew that it would be too much to hope for. "No, I don't believe it's him. However, that is only the tip of the iceberg. It would seem that there is a little bit of excited talk among them about having captured Castiel as well."

Daniel widened his eyes. "Someone captured Castiel? And you say that it's a faction led by an angel named Malachi? Who is he?"

"A heretic that sided with Castiel after the Apocalypse and decided to gain power for himself when Castiel fell from grace along with a few others. I've never met him in person but his reputation has always been one who favors forward action. He never thinks before a conflict but only when the conflict has hit and hinders him."

"So a take the hit and then hit back sort of guy?" Daniel guessed. "

"I suppose so. I might not have any love loss for Castiel but if Malachi is able to have him talk I wouldn't like the thought of what one like him could do with the information he might obtain."

"But with all this new chatter shared amongst them that you intercepted then you must know where they all could be found, right?"

Jedediah smiled. "Yes. It would seem that they are to the west of here." Jedediah stood up and looked out of the window into the night sky. "I would say roughly 700 miles away."

Daniel thought on that. "It sounds like…somewhere in Colorado. My guess is somewhere in the mountains. Perhaps you should go then?" he suggested a little reluctantly. "I can stay here and wait for you to return."

"No," he said immediately. "My orders from Joseph were to stay with you and protect you."

Daniel wanted to say that he wasn't a helpless child. He didn't need to be watched all the time but he knew that his protests would go out the angel's ear so he didn't bother. "If not you then maybe another one of the Powers? Perhaps you could call on Nazareth or Ezekiel? They could go there and handle it."

But Jedediah shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Nazareth is in Virginia and Ezekiel is somewhere in Maine. They are too far to respond in effective time." But Jedidiah's eyes did widen in realization. "But there is another who we can trust to handle it. He is tracking for his brother close by but he is close by. Daniel, I need for you to send a prayer out to Abel."

* * *

Kevin got back to the Bunker and let himself lie on his bed. Even though it was late Kevin wasn't allowing himself to sleep. His mind had too many thoughts going through it. Most of it around actually meeting the guy that had challenged Dean and Sam over a month ago. He didn't know what to make of Daniel. Daniel's explanation about the Battalion was amazing and it was more than he could've hoped to get on this new group. Then there was Daniel himself and how Kevin had felt around him. It's been a while since Kevin felt comfortable as himself since he had become involved in all of this and it was because of Daniel. Even before he learned who he was, Kevin had felt calmer than he had in a long time. Dean, Sam and even Castiel made him feel like everything is out of his control nearly every time they had a conversation about anything.

They would tell him that he shouldn't get suckered in by Daniel; that he was playing him somehow. Kevin wasn't sure about that since Daniel hadn't really been trying to do anything. Daniel didn't really have to tell him anything at all or even put on any sort of act. He had been all alone and vulnerable and Daniel could've just taken him or something but he didn't. Kevin found himself wanting to believe that he was a decent guy. Was it because Daniel was someone that was actually close to his age? Or that he actually was able to go to school and be a normal person in all of this craziness like he didn't get a chance to? Or was it something else?

Kevin opened his palm to look at the paper containing Daniel's phone number. One thing was for sure, he needed to know more about everything this guy and what he was involved in. He then looked to the box he had found in the computer room earlier that day. Maybe he could even find out something that could tell him what was in there.

* * *

Sam punched a vampire that was grabbing at him to try and take a bite out of his neck before he reached for his dropped machete and swung at the guy's head. Dean was rolling around with a female vampire that snarling at him. He brought his dagger soaked in dead man's blood into her leg. She got off him to pull the dagger out of her leg but found that she was stuck on her knees as the blood paralyzed her. Sam threw Dean his machete before he took off her head.

"That all of them?" Dean asked.

Sam looked around at the carnage around them. "Yeah, I think so."

"Good." Dean then wiped his face clean of the blood that spattered on it. "Cause I'm hungry."

* * *

Castiel could see his breath as a thick mist whenever he breathed out through his nose and mouth and he was starting to feel stiff. He was still hanging there by that rope that was looped at a hook attached to the ceiling and cutting into his wrists with Azrael still whimpering from his shackles at the wall close by.

"Looks like your plan isn't working as well as you hoped, is it?" Castiel mumbled as he looked over at Azrael. "Given how it always ends with you locked away, maybe you should stop thinking so much."

Azrael glared silently at him. "Did your new status as a human give you a new sense of humor? Though you don't have much occasion to laugh right about now. What they are going to do to me will pale in comparison of what they'll do to you."

"He's got that right."

The two of them looked to the door where Malachi and another angel were before they stepped in and closed the door after him. Two hours later found Malachi still in there with Castiel but he was covered in fresh bumps, gashes and his trench coat was wet with sweat and blood. Malachi had been brutally beating and cutting him without even saying or asking a single word. When it seemed that he was done he took a step back to admire his work.

"Well, I'm sure that you've had enough. I'm sure that as a human, that standard interrogation must've been hell for you Castiel."

"Why don't you go there and find out yourself Malachi," he coughed out.

"Charming," he droned out. "But I find that whole talk or get tortured method too unreliable. I think if the torture comes first then it saves a heck of a lot of time. Now, if you don't want a repeat of the last two hours then you will talk right here, right now. Where is Metatron?"

"I don't know," he answered. "Believe me, if I knew then I would be there myself."

Castiel noticed that the angel with Malachi seemed to look away from him at his words. Malachi growled as he gripped Castiel by the crop of his hair to pull his head up to look at him.

"You know where he is Castiel, don't deny it. You and he cast that spell to cast us all out of Heaven. You know where he is!"

"I didn't cast the spell. How do you suppose I'm human now? He stole my grace for the spell."

"Which you could've easily given to him. You can't lie to me. Reports from members of Naomi's faction have you and Metatron seen conspiring with each other prior to the Fall. What were you doing then if not conspiring our eviction?"

Castiel kept his mouth shut. He knew that if Malachi knew that he was originally trying to seal the angels up in Heaven then he wouldn't be any happier with him. None of the angels would be. Though his silence wasn't faring him any better.

Malachi smiled savagely at him. "Yes, I thought so." He then started to drag his blade

"Malachi, try and think for a moment. Why would I want to have my grace ripped out and completely vulnerable to all of my brothers that clearly want to skin me alive?"

He shrugged. "You tell me. Who knows what goes on in your head nowadays? Or what those Winchesters have filled it with. For all we know, our eviction was their idea and you were so happy to do what those brothers want over your own. Looking at you now…I can't believe I actually was proud to believe in you. Castiel, the mighty Castiel who conquered the Apocalypse and defeated the Archangels, a broken and powerless lump of flesh and bone."

"I think I said roughly the same thing," Azrael said playfully from his place in bondage.

Castiel moved to glare at his fellow prisoner. Malachi had his blade and was angling it over Castiel's chest where a quarter inch closer and it would be fully imbedded in.

"Well, your time is over Castiel. Now, I will ask again. Where is Metatron? What is he up to next?"

"I. Don't. Know." Castiel growled out. "Besides Metatron should be the least of your concerns."

"Really? And what Castiel should be my highest concerns? I'm dying to know."

Castiel looked straight up at Malachi. "The Powers."

Things went eerily quiet for a moment before Malachi snorted. "The Powers? How are they meant to be a concern? You killed them when you defeated Raphael."

"It seems as though I might not have eliminated them as we all believed. Dean and Sam had a run in with Jedediah a number of weeks ago."

"Oh, and that's supposed to make me believe you? Quit wasting my time Castiel!"

The cellar door burst open.

"Malachi!"

"What?!" he snapped at the angel who interrupted.

"We have intruders! More angels are approaching the grounds."

"Bartholomew's faction?"

"I'm not sure."

Malachi turned to the angel that he had brought with him. "Keep watch on these two while I see to this."

"Sir," he nodded in response.

Malachi ran out of the cellar with the messenger on his heels leaving Castiel and Azrael with Malachi's aid. The angel pulled out his own blade and went for Castiel. He then cut the rope holding him and Castel dropped to the ground.

The angel then helped Castiel get to his feet. "Listen Castiel, I want to know how I can come in contact with Metatron. I wish to join with him and you have to tell me how."

"Join with him? You want to betray Malachi?"

"And I'm the renegade," Azrael said rolling his eyes.

"Silence you!" he said pointing his blade at Azrael before he looked back at Castiel. "Malachi is crazy. He believes that if he could slay Metatron then it would bring more angels to his side. Our faction's numbers are not too large and he believes it will be the best way to both lessen Bartholomew, Tyrus, and the other factions' numbers down and increase his own. He doesn't see that Metatron is the only hope we have of returning home. If he does succeed then we could be stuck here."

"And you think that I could take you to Metatron? I told you that I don't know where he is. I want to find him myself."

"I'm no fool Castiel. I saw how you tried to avoid Malachi's question about what you two had been planning. I saw the truth that Malachi did not. You are in an alliance with Metatron and I wish to offer my services to both of you in return for returning home."

Now his reaction to his hesitation earlier made more sense. Castiel could use this.

"Well…I suppose that Metatron could use more recruits, provided that he could trust them. He trusts my judgment but I don't know if we can put any in you."

"I could be trusted. You could trust me Castiel." The angel then cut the ropes binding his wrists together off.

Castiel was happy to have his wrists free and he stretched his fingers out to get the blood flowing again. "This is a good first step." He then looked up when he heard a distant thump. "Can you tell just what is happening out there?"

The angel went close to the door and honed his senses to feel out what was happening. "There is a lot of running about out there. It seems like there is some distant fighting going on outside of the building."

"Good," Castiel said.

He then surprised the angel by grabbing his hand that was gripping his blade and drove it into his heart killing him.

"Clever," Azrael said as Castiel took out the blade from the slain angel's chest and claimed it for himself. "But tell me Castiel, what do you plan to do from here?"

"Escape while they are distracted," he said. Castiel then opened the door slightly to see that there were no other angels standing watch outside the door.

"You are a fool then Castiel. You'll never escape. You might be able to outsmart and overpower one angel but not an entire group of them, especially as a human. Even if you did get lucky and evade them, the cold outside would kill you within half the night."

Castiel froze in his move to begin his escape. Azrael had a point.

"Yes," he mumbled. "You're right. I won't be able to escape. As a human I won't stand a chance."

"Exactly." Azrael said smugly at how he deflated his bout good fortune.

Castiel turned to look at Azrael with a determined look on his face. "So it seems that I only have one choice open for me then."

Azrael finally stopped smiling when he caught the look in Castiel's eyes. "What?"

Castiel went over to Azrael and softly slit at his throat with the stolen blade in the same manner that Metatron did him. Azrael looked on in horror as his grace leaked out of him and Castiel opened his mouth and absorbed it. Castiel's body then started to emit a glow that lit up the dark room.

* * *

**End of Chapter 16**

A/N: Things are heated up within everyone, aren't they? Cas is getting his mojo back and Kevin is starting to have conflicting feelings about trusting or not trusting in Daniel.

The next chapter will be called In the Garden of Eden. Castiel is an angel again but is still in Malachi's grasp until unexpected visitors rear their heads in and break up the party giving him the opportunity he needs. Sam and Dean find a case that takes them to a hospital where children seem to be dying horrifically all of a sudden. While there, a security guard sparks something within Sam that he can't shake. And Kevin decides to meet with Daniel again to learn more about him. This 'episode' may be the first one that requires three chapters for me to get through. It's going to be a doozy of a plot as it's the halfway point of the story.


	17. Sam's Purgatorio

Chapter 17: Sam's Purgatorio

Castiel felt a rush as his awareness of the world around him was amplified a hundred fold. His senses were sharper, his strength greater and his reaction to the climate around him dulled. Castiel was no longer feeling the cold air hitting him as intense as it did a moment ago. He felt like his old self again. All the aches and demands of humanity had vanished. Castiel was an angel again. His wounds had disappeared and the blood that stained his face and even his clothes had vanished. It didn't look like he had been tortured and beaten on for the last few hours.

He looked over at Azrael to see that he was looking over at Castiel with a blurred and pathetic gaze.

"Look at who is the mud monkey now," he said taunting him.

"No," Azrael grunted. He was breathing hard and was twitching uncontrollably. "Give it back."

"You wanted to strike against humanity with Lucifer Azrael. It seems that the fate of being cursed to walk the earth as a human was meant to be your fate over mine."

Castiel then started to slip out. But he heard one final shout from Azrael before he closed the steel door behind him.

"NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME THIS WAY! CASTIEL!"

Castiel didn't respond at all to Azrael's cries. He just slammed the door shut and proceeded to leave.

* * *

**Supernatural**

* * *

Castiel made it to the ground floor but saw that there was no one around. He made his way carefully through the lounge to see dim light from outside the window. It looked like the onset of dawn as the sun was leaking out in the distance though it itself was blocked by the adjacent mountaintop. Castiel saw that he was high in the mountains somewhere. Whatever was happening was drawing the attention of all of Malachi's men. This should make it easier for him to slip away before any of them even noticed he was gone. He went for the back entrance and headed for the trees to try and go around them. Castiel kept himself hidden in the brush of the trees as he observed Malachi with over near two dozen angels behind him as he stared down against three shapes that seemed to be coming closer.

Malachi broke from the group and stepped forward. "That's far enough!" he called out to the newcomers.

The three of them halted in their movements. The one in the middle spoke.

"Cease your hostilities," he ordered.

Malachi glared at him. "And who are you to try and order us around when we have you outnumbered?"

"One who isn't intimidated by the number of followers a heretic has assembled," he answered.

"What?!" Malachi growled.

Just then, the sun rose above the adjacent mountain and the area filled with sunlight. His face fully exposed. They all gasped in surprise at the sight of him, even Malachi. From his hiding spot, even Castiel gasped lightly in shock. There stood the one angel in all of Heaven that didn't need a vessel as he had a physical human form since his birth. The famous beloved human turned angel. The first victim of the wicked Cain, his brother Abel.

"You're alive?!" said one of the others.

"How?" said another.

"Castiel killed you and the other Powers!" shouted a third.

Abel smiled. "Well, I'm flattered that you include me in with the Powers even though I was never officially sworn in with them. Anyway, do you all believe that we would let ourselves be felled that easily?"

Malachi was thrown. "So he was telling the truth," he mumbled.

Abel's eyebrows rose. "Come again?" he said looking at him.

Malachi didn't falter under that. Instead, he chose to put on a strong front for his followers. If he looked as scared as he felt then he would lose what little he had gathered. "What are you doing here Abel?"

"I'm here for Castiel of course."

Malachi tried hard not to show any reaction to that. "What makes you think we have him?"

"Stop stalling Malachi. I know you have him. You know you have him. Everyone here knows it. Now surrender him to me and perhaps you will earn a merciful punishment when we return home."

"Home?" He growled. Malachi drew his blade. "How exactly do you plan to return us home?"

"That is privileged information. It is not for heretics like you." Abel then brought both his arms down and everyone watched as two angels blades slid down into the grips of both of his hands. He kept the one in his left hand at his side but raised the right one at Malachi. "Heretics like the captive you have who would dare call himself God." He then looked to the other angels. "Do you all wish to keep serving the whims of heretics like Castiel and Malachi here or do you wish to be honorable angels of the Heavenly Host once more? Joseph, the leader of the Powers is seeking to return us to where and how we truly belong."

"Shut up! Don't listen his worn out words," Malachi snarled.

Castiel quietly watched from the trees. Now would be the ideal time to run but he was too curious of what would happen to take advantage. He guessed that there was some lingering traits of the humanity that he had before taking in grace again. He observed that Abel was at ease and so were his two men but the same couldn't be said for Malachi and his band. Malachi was shaking while the other angels were looking uncomfortable.

"Lower your blade and surrender Malachi," Abel said calmly again.

"I will never serve the likes of you again!"

"Yes, because why serve when you could rule," Abel responded just as calmly. "If I'm not mistaken, every angel that thought that way didn't turn out too well from the very first one to do so."

Malachi roared as he went at him but Abel skillfully answered. He blocked each one of Malachi's attacks easily before he parried Malachi's blade with his left hand and then took the blade in his right and stabbed him. Malachi screamed as he imploded within and fell to the ground motionless. Abel straightened himself as he stared down Malachi's men. They trembled at the sight of the strength and confidence that Abel was showing for them. There was no trace of doubt or fear to him at all as he looked upon them all. One of them went down on one knee to him and bowed his head. Two more followed his example and soon they all did so.

Abel looked to his two guards as they walked over to him.

"Abel," started Stephen. "What do we do with them now?"

"Do we take them in for Joseph to evaluate?" asked Nathaniel.

"They are different from the others," Stephen argued. "The others were wandering and lost angels. These are angels that chose to side with a heretic."

"True," Nathaniel said. "But do we really have the luxury to be picky now. Our numbers are still lacking and we could use more angels to assist in the coming calamity."

"Yes." Abel turned to look to them all. "Do you all swear yourselves to the Powers in the quest to reclaim Heaven and its true glory?"

"We swear," they chanted.

"That will do for now. Bear in mind…Joseph has the final word and if your vows are hollow then so you will become."

Many of them flinched but they all nodded in understanding.

"Good. Now, some of you will go with Stephen to gather up all the resources you've gathered and place them in all the vehicles you've acquired to move them to our outposts. Will one of you tell me where you have Castiel?"

"He's in the basement cellar with Azrael," one of them volunteered.

"Azrael?!" Abel shared a look with Nathaniel before turning back to look at the one who spoke. "Take Nathaniel and I to them immediately."

"Yes sir."

Castiel decided that now was the time to move. Once they learned that he was missing then they would bear down and track him down. Besides, he needed to get off this mountain and get to a phone and call Dean. The angel within Sam told him that he was Nathaniel but Nathaniel was here with Abel. Sam was being possessed by an imposter so he could be virtually anyone. Any angel that had to lie about his identity was obviously not one to be trusted by him. Who the hell was he then?

Abel walked down into the cellar with Nathaniel and two of the new angels behind him where he saw that the only occupant was, what he assumed, Azrael. It looked like an ordinary sobbing man to him. He couldn't see any grace to suggest otherwise.

"Azrael?" he asked as he stepped inside. "Is that really you?"

"Help me," he said pathetically. Azrael then looked up and caught his eyes. "Abel? There is no angel that wouldn't be able to recognize you on mere sight alone. Even without my grace I see that you are as radiant and merciful as ever seeing as you have taken Malachi's men alongside you without a single thought."

"Spare me the false flattery," Abel said cutting it out. "Where is Castiel?"

"He…He stole my grace. He imbibed it into his own being to return to being an angel. He cursed me into this existence. You have to help me"

Abel ignored him. There was something more important to consider on all of this. Castiel had been made human after the Fall. So that was true after all. He had heard a few whispers about that but he didn't know if it was really true. One thing was clear, Castiel was not here now.

"Nathaniel," he said.

"Sir."

"Go and alert the others that Castiel has escaped. Make sure that every usable vehicle is under our supervision. Leave nothing unaccounted for. I don't want that heretic to get too far. He already has a head start."

"This mountain is quite large and treacherous. It would take days to get to the foot of it on foot," explained one of the other angels.

"Which is why we must make sure that Castiel has nothing to aid him in getting back down so see that everything mobile is out of his reach if he is still in the area." This might be the best chance to capture Castiel and have him punished accordingly. "Once I'm done here, I'll see to how to find and recapture him when you've completed that."

"At once Abel," Nathaniel said as he and the other two angels fled to follow his order.

"Done here?" said Azrael.

Abel slowly sauntered over to him. There was a deep glare in his eyes.

"Yes…you see, you might believe that you are being punished by being human Azrael but it's the opposite. You don't deserve the privilege of being human. As I used to be one myself it angers me greatly that scum like you is getting that gift."

"Gift? Being a mud monkey is a gift?! A privilege?! The real privilege here is that you were given the chance to be one of us!"

Abel just looked at him for a moment before he put his hand over Azrael's scalp. He then roasted him from the inside out and Azrael's screams echoed though the lodge. He took care of a heretic and one of the renegades. Now he has to hunt down the greatest heretic since Lucifer before he can turn his attention to that monster of a brother of his.

* * *

Over in Poughkeepsie, New York at a hospital there was a boy laying in the hospital bed, tossing and turning. It was dark in the room with the only source of light being the dim moonlight from outside the window and the light coming from the machine that was monitoring him. He just couldn't get to sleep with was going to happen tomorrow. The little boy was scheduled for surgery and it was plaguing his mind. He was too scared to really sleep. He was facing the windows when he heard a click. Light was filling the room as the door was slowly opening. He could see the reflection of it in the window and could make out a shape coming into the room.

"Hello?" he lightly called out.

There was no answer. He turned around and gasped at what he was seeing from the dim moonlight. His scream was caught in his throat.

The medical station on the floor that had all the heart monitors displayed with beeps sounding from all of them at once suddenly had one flat line. A few moments later, two nurses ran into the room and turned on the light to see blood all over the floor that was dripping down from the hospital bed. They both screamed out loud when they saw the bloody corpse of the child with the dead light in his eyes staring back at them.

* * *

The hospital was loaded with reporters and a whole other people being held back by police. Sam and Dean came out of the Impala from down the street and slowly made their way for the main entrance.

"Wow, looks like we hit the big time," Dean said as he looked at all the reporters and photographers. He even saw a television news van.

Sam nodded. "This death attracted a lot more attention than usual. A young boy shredded in his hospital bed before he is due for surgery. From what I read, it's the second child in two weeks to die in this hospital like this. A 12 year old boy was found shredded in the bathroom of his hospital room. They ruled it an animal attack. Happened around the full moon. Could be a werewolf."

"Yeah, but that was last week. Last night wasn't a full moon."

"I know. That didn't make sense to me either."

Dean shrugged it off after a second. "Well, with everything that's happened, a werewolf not playing by the rules wouldn't be the weirdest thing lately."

They flashed their FBI licenses and the hospital security let them get passed.

"Hey Dean," Sam said suddenly. "I think that we shouldn't go in together on this one. We are going to have to be more careful from now on."

"What do you mean?"

"The Battalion," he said as if that explained everything. Sam saw that his brother still was waiting for an explanation though. He rolled his eyes. "Dean, lately it's looking like in every other case we can't help but run into one of their members and most of the members we've run into have been government officials. Agent Donavan probably already warned the members of the aliases we use when we go Fed. They might spot us easier now especially if the two of us come in together."

Dean sighed. His brother had a point but they couldn't afford to start second guessing themselves. They were hunters and they had to work like they always did.

"Sam, until we know more about how the Battalion works then we have to keep doing what we do."

"Dean, the last time we tried to do what we do, we ran into Donavan who threw us out before we could start. Something tells me that if we run into anyone else from the Battalion they won't be as nice."

"I don't know if I would call Donavan nice Sam. Besides, something is telling me that two more Feds won't be sticking out so much this time for anyone in the Battalion to take special notice."

If the outside was a circus then inside was chaos. There were dozens of police, feds and even a K-9 unit scattered about questioning people, searching unoccupied rooms and closets in the building. As Sam and Dean passed, they carefully and discreetly looked at the wrists of the men they passed to see if there were any Battalion members mixed in with all of this. It wasn't easy as most of them wore long sleeve shirts and jackets and given with the chilly weather outside, it was understandable, but it made it a pain. Just having to do this now was pain enough but they couldn't find any leather cuffs on anyone. The two of them went through all the mess and found themselves outside the hospital room. The body was covered in a tarp but it was stained red and the floor was stained even more from the child's blood.

Dean showed his badge to one of the detectives there. "Agent Holden and this is my partner Agent Roark."

"Detective Stebbins," the man said reaching up to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you." He then went to shake Sam's hand.

The two of them carefully looked at his hand when they shook it to be sure there was no cuff and to their relief, there wasn't.

"What have we got here?" Dean asked as he looked back at the tarp.

"Randall Beckman, 11, killed in the early hours of the morning; perhaps around 2am."

"Who found him?" Sam asked.

"Two of the nurses." He pointed them out at the opposite side of the hall where they were talking to two more guys in suits." One had been coming in for a shift change and the other had stepped into the washroom for a moment when the monitors had the station sent out an alert when one of the monitors flat lined. They ran to the room and came upon…well," he said looking at the room.

"What's the coroner say?" asked Dean.

"He thinks the boy was mauled by some kind of an animal. Claw marks in the front of his stomach that was used to tear into the boy. Found organs missing?"

"Organs? Which ones?" He asked wondering if it was a werewolf.

"Kidneys," was his answer. "Excuse me," the detective said when a cop called him over.

That answer threw them for a loop. The two of them stepped outside where they found a quiet corner.

"Well, it's not a werewolf," Dean said. "They always go for the heart no matter what. Unless this one is changing his diet."

Sam couldn't think of anything that would go for the kidneys off the top of his head. "But what kind of thing goes only for the kidneys? I've never heard of it."

Dean shook his head. "Me neither."

"You think there might be anything in Dad's journal?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Why don't you stick around and see if you can find anything else. I'll head over to the morgue and ask about the other kid that was mauled here. See if the kidneys are missing from that one too. If they are then we can really rule out werewolf."

"Alright," Sam breathed out. "I'll meet with you back at the room."

Sam nodded and went to take a look around as Dean went to leave the hospital. He went out and moved away from all the eager journalists and news crews outside that tried to get a statement.

"Screw you. How's that for a statement?" he told one of them.

That got them to back off as it didn't look like he would be a guy with any information after all. Dean then continued to his car unbothered. Yet, as he walked off he didn't see one of them, a blogger with a web cam, focus his sight on him. That attitude made him take a stronger interest in Dean. He rolled the sleeve of his jacket back a bit and fixed the leather cuff on his wrist.

* * *

Kevin was staring at the metal box he had found the other day. His eyes were glued especially to the symbol for Michael's Battalion that was engraved on it. It looked exactly like the one Daniel had on the leather cuff of protection he wore on his wrist. He remembered that Daniel had said that he was searching for something to help set things right. Could this be it?

Kevin started to pace a bit before he took out the number he had folded in his pocket. He didn't know why he still had it. Or why he didn't tell Sam or Dean about finding and meeting Daniel when they called to check on him this morning. He tried to work off his unrest by going back to work on the tablets but he found his concentration slipping every other minute. He tried to keep his mind on the symbols but found that his mind couldn't see nothing but chicken scratch. He wasn't able to focus. He could keep trying to work on the tablets for Sam and Dean or he could call Daniel.

"Screw it," he said reaching for his phone.

After he dialed in the number, Kevin heard two dial tones before he heard someone pick up.

"_Daniel here,"_ he heard in a nonchalant tone.

"Daniel…its Kevin."

"_Oh hey Kevin, what's up?"_

"What would you say if I was…interested in meeting you?"

There was a brief moment of silence before he heard Daniel's answer. _"I would say where do you want to meet?"_

"Neutral ground. Just the two of us."

"_That's fine. Whatever you want. Where?"_

Kevin nodded though Daniel couldn't see it. "How about where we first met?"

"_The theatre? Okay. How's four o'clock sound?"_

Kevin checked his watch. That was a little over half an hour from now. "Okay."

"_Alright. I'll see you then and there."_

He then hung up. Kevin didn't know what he was doing. He couldn't help this new feeling that was coming over him. Like he was meeting with someone who could really have an effect on his future. It felt kind of like he did when he walking towards the booth for Princeton back at his school's future fair. The last time he felt something close to this was when he ran to that hospital where he found the Leviathan Tablet. He had to understand why it was Daniel that was making him feel that way. It was driving him crazy not knowing and the way things were going Dean was not going to let him. He wouldn't understand; Sam too.

* * *

Dean went over to the morgue where he was looking at the body of the first child victim.

"Analysis shows that this was definitely the work of an animal. Found teeth marks inside the body as well as small traces of the kidneys that were no doubt shredded and torn off from the animal's jaws."

"And just the kidneys went missing from this boy too?"

The coroner nodded. "Yeah, poor kid."

Dean couldn't help but agree. The boy couldn't be any more than eleven or twelve. He forced himself to look away from the boy's corpse. "No other marks on the body?"

"None that I could find. From what I could tell when I examined the newest victim and compared it to this boy was that it seemed that their deaths were almost instantaneous. No other fresh marks indicating that their deaths were prolonged. That's something I guess," he said dropping his voice a bit.

Dean's jaw tightened a bit. "Was there anything missing from inside the bodies besides the kidneys?"

"No. Mostly everything else was in tact. It looks like whatever did this knew what they were after which is strange in of itself."

"Anything else?" Dean asked.

The coroner eyes narrowed a bit. "Actually…I did find one thing that popped out but with the situation it doesn't seem too unusual."

"Well, why don't you let me be the judge of that? Anything you find might help so…what was it?"

The coroner nodded. "Okay. Well, I found that both the boys had very high traces of hormones and moisture built up in their body the moments preceding their deaths. The kidneys must've been building them up and not releasing them due to the stimulus."

Dean smiled awkwardly at the man. "Yeah…I think I missed that class."

The coroner rolled his eyes. "It's a bodily process that usually happens when people experience fear or stimulating distress. It's much higher in young children and with the levels I saw that they were probably really frightened and scared. With the level I found it shows that they were experiencing that fear for a good moment before their death. So whatever did this didn't sneak up on them. They saw it was coming at them. For them."

"Thanks."

Dean left the coroner with all of this new information batting around his head. It looks like whatever did this seemed to like playing with its food. It stalked those children, letting them be scared before diving right in on them. Now he really wanted to get his hands on it.

* * *

Sam was subtly wandering the halls of the hospital to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. Nothing didn't seem out of place here. Though he could see that were guards letting their presence known in the halls. He passed by the room where the boy was mauled to see that the door was slightly ajar. He saw that it was that security guard that he had seen before and he was staring hard at the hospital bed that was taped off. Sam took a closer look at him and noticed that he had short cut hair and didn't seem to be much older than himself. He was focused on where the boy had been killed and had a somber expression. Sam wondered what was up with that guy.

Before he could step inside to talk to him, Sam's eyes glowed blue. The angel inside him kept watch on the security guard and cracked a small smile.

"Look who I found," he said to himself before he quietly left before he could be noticed.

The next thing Sam knew, he was back at the motel room where Dean was waiting on him.

"Hey, find anything?" Dean asked when Sam walked in.

Sam thought on it for a second before the memory of nothing but him walking around the hospital came to him without anything odd happening came into his mind. Sam shook his head.

"No, nothing. You have any luck?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 17**

A/N: So Castiel now knows that the angel inside Sam can't be Nathaniel. And there is something going on with Sam and that security guard. I hope you liked the introduction of the biblical icon Abel. I thought that it seemed fitting that while Cain went on to become a demon, his brother Abel would go on and become an angel to bring a balance to them. He's not a member of the Powers (officially) but he could be as good as one of them. His image I placed on my profile so you could have a look.

The next part will have Sam and Dean learning what it is munching on these kids and they find that they have to work fast on how to stop it when it looks like they find another child who will be on the menu. Castiel fights to get off that mountain without being caught by pursuers to try and warn Dean and Kevin gets answers from Daniel about the nature of what's in that box. Also, the name of the angel within Sam will be revealed.


	18. Sam's Purgatorio part 2

Chapter 18:Sam's Purgatorio part two

Kevin parked the car in the parking lot of the theatre and stepped inside and went to sit in the sitting area in front of the arcade games as he waited for Daniel to show up. He sat here watching all the normal people around him enjoy. He was so lost in them that he didn't see Daniel enter the theatre and go to him.

"I didn't think that you would want to talk to me so soon."

Kevin subtly flinched but remained calm. "Honestly…neither did I."

"So," he said taking the seat across from him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"A few things," he said as Daniel got settled in his chair. "First…what are you?"

Daniel seemed shocked at the question. "What do you mean? I'm as human as you Kevin."

"I don't doubt that but I'm not just any human. I'm a prophet of the lord. I still don't really know what that really means a good deal of the time."

"Every prophet has a different calling. Some are meant to have visions. Some are meant to be chroniclers, like your predecessor. I'm sure you've heard of him, right?"

He nodded. Kevin knew about the Supernatural books. Castiel had told him of what the prophet before him (called Carver Edlund or Chuck) had done before he disappeared.

Daniel continued. "You seem to be an interpreter of the word."

"Well, it's great that you know what I am," he said going back to his original question. "But, what exactly are you? I know that you told me that you see angels and demons but…something is telling me that there is more to you than that."

Daniel smiled a little bashfully. "Maybe I shouldn't be surprised. You really want to know?"

"Yeah," Kevin nodded.

"Okay…just don't laugh. It sounds a little corny." Kevin nodded again. Daniel was building good suspense. "I'm a saint."

Kevin looked bemused. "A what? A saint?"

"A Heavenly Saint. The Powers tell me that people like Abraham were Heavenly Saints. Apparently they are very important servants of Heaven."

A Heavenly Saint? Kevin didn't know why but something in him said that Daniel had more importance than he even knew.

"Is that why you are here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not an idiot. It's not a coincidence that you are here in this town. You had said that you were looking for something…something that is here. Or is it something that is around here but you aren't too sure exactly where it is."

Daniel nodded. "Keep going," he urged.

"I think you're looking for the Bunker. Something that is in the Bunker."

"The Men of Letters Bunker. Yes," he nodded.

"How do you know about that? It's never been publicized information, at least I think not." Daniel shook his head to answer his unasked question. "No, there were never mentioned in those Supernatural books."

"Then…how do you know about it?"

Daniel argued with himself whether or not it was a good idea. Kevin seemed to be trying to put some faith in coming to see him so Daniel should answer in kind.

"The Men of Letters were a secret society to chronicle and catalog everything that is supernatural in this world but it was under the orders of someone else. Someone who provided them the resources to do so."

Kevin looked down at Daniel's cuff. "The Battalion," he answered for himself. "The Men of Letters were with you guys."

He nodded. "They were made to be a branch of the Battalion."

"I don't get it," Kevin said honestly. He was lost on all of this stuff.

"Okay…think of it like…a corporation." Daniel hoped that it would be a good comparison. "In a corporation, you have the one who owns it. The head honcho that everyone knows but almost never get to see. In this case, God."

Kevin nodded. He was getting it so far.

"Next, there's the board and its chairman. Who the owner trusts to keep everything ordered and handle any problems and new dilemmas that come up. You could say that the Archangels would fill that slot with Michael as the Chairman." The more Daniel spoke, the more sense it made even to him. "The corporation then splits into conglomerates that focus on an individual service or need to and for the corporation. Some are more bigger or vital then others, competing with each other to show that they serve the corporation better than the other. Those would be the different choirs and garrisons of angels. It's also where we get to where the Battalion comes in."

"Okay," Kevin said. He was somewhat getting what Daniel was trying to tell him. He may not have been interested in business when he was in school but it sounded like politics were being brought in and that he had been interested in.

"As I told you, Michael and the Powers approached a select group of humans in the dark ages to guide them into creating the Battalion as a means of fighting back against the forces of Hell to protect mankind and serve the will of Heaven. That's what this conglomerate was for. It was done secretly even from the other angels so as not to have it tampered with. With the Dark Ages over and with advancements being made, the leading members of the old Battalion feared that what they knew would be lost and forgotten in the wake of future marvels. So, like in big time conglomerates or corporations, they needed a records department. That's where the Men of Letters came in. They would build a safe place and would house all the information collected and will collect so to keep it within reach and out of the wrong hands. From what I hear, the connections with the old churches they had put up the funds to build the Bunker in the New World. Its own billing department."

"Where's the home office then?"

"Rome. I've seen it once on a trip there. It was quite impressive."

"Whoa," Kevin breathed. "Wait, Rome? Why not just build the Bunker there? It's technically still a holy place."

"Yeah, but it would've been too obvious a place for demons and even renegade angels to look. The New World was perfect in terms of secrecy and protection. With the influx of immigration, they thought it would help hide the transportation of many valuable and vital tomes and artifacts from enemy eyes."

Old artifacts? Like that metal box that Kevin found.

"And you're looking for one of those artifacts that the Men of Letters locked away for safety?"

He nodded. "Yes…I am."

"You wouldn't tell me what it was, and I'm guessing you won't tell me now. But, what would you say if I said that I think I found it?"

"I would ask what would make you think that it's even what I'm looking for?"

Kevin then pointed at Connor's cuff. "Because it has your symbol on it."

Daniel leaned forward. "Would it happen to be in a lock box?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah. But, I don't know what good it would be for you though. It's locked and there was no key found anywhere. I checked."

"You could check until the end of time in that place Kevin and you wouldn't find it." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a little brass box. Kevin saw it was like the one that Dean had with the key to the Bunker in it except it had the Battalion's symbol carved on it. Daniel then opened it and pulled out a metal key with the symbol in it too. "Because I have the key to it right here."

"Will you still not tell me what's in it?"

"No," he said putting the key away. "But…if you bring it to me, I could show you."

* * *

Dean was searching their dad's journal for anything relating to kidneys and the supernatural while Sam was calling anyone who might have an answer while looking online.

"Really?" he said suddenly to the hunter he was talking to. "Thanks, I appreciate it." Then he hung up.

"What's up?"

"Oh, that was one of Garth's contacts."

"Any sign of him by the way?"

Sam shook his head. "And he hasn't heard from him either. He said he and a few others are still looking for him but he did say that he had a good idea what we're dealing with."

"How?"

"Turns out that he had come across something like this before. In Mexico. He's pretty sure that what we're hunting is a Cucuy."

"Bless you," said Dean.

Sam rolled his eyes. "No, it's called a Cucuy."

"Cucuy? What the hell is a Cucuy?"

"It's like the latin version of the boogeyman. It's a creature that feeds off of fear, it generally like that of children."

"By chowing down on their kidneys?"

"Yeah. You know how they say that dogs can smell fear? It turns out that when people are afraid the body releases an actual chemical that gathers up inside the kidneys. In children, it's more potent. That's why when little children get really scared they sometimes wet their pants."

"I don't know. I can remember a few grown people I've seen that happen to."

"Speaking from experience are you?" Sam teased.

Dean glared at his brother for a second. "So, this chemical is what this thing eats and he gets it from the kidneys?"

"It gathers up in the kidneys during fear. It would be highly concentrated there which is why it's the Cucuy's organ of choice. It's for that reason why in a lot of lore the kidneys are known as the organ in the body that is the focal point of fear."

"Nerd," Dean erred out. "Any idea on how to kill them?"

"Yeah, an iron blade through the brain."

"Good."

"Yeah, but Dean, that doesn't help if we have no idea when and where the Cucuy will strike next."

"I think we just might. All this kidney lore stuff actually makes a few things fit."

"What do you mean?"

Dean went through the medical records on the two victims and read from them. "These two kids. The first one was waiting for surgery to get his tonsils removed and this one had to have an appendectomy. Big time operations that would have them stay in the hospital overnight before they could be done. Sounds like these kids would be scared plenty before a monster even came after them, don't you think?"

Sam thought on it. "So their hormone levels would've been building up for a while already. It must've attracted the Cucuy to them."

"Yeah and the coroner told me that their levels were even higher than normal because they had been built up. He thought that they saw what it was that was coming for them. Sounds like this thing wanted to overly baste its meat."

Really Dean? "What's your point Dean?"

"Well, if we know how this thing likes to feed…"

Now Sam understood. "Then we'll know where he'll go next."

* * *

Castiel was stomping through the snow as he carefully kept his senses open for anyone close by. In the past day and a half he had narrowly avoided the hunting parties that Abel had undoubtedly sent for him. Some were trying to search for him on foot and some were driving their cars off the roads into the trees to try and track him down. Castiel had been climbing trees, crawling into the dirt and diving into the rivers along the mountain to hide and escape from all of them.

Currently, he was in a gentle running river where he was in a small alcove that was covered by branches as he looked at three angels that were looking around for any sign of him. Castiel might've regained his status as an angel but he was still not at full strength. He did not know if he could take one let alone three angels at once.

"You believe that Castiel is around here?" asked one of them to the others.

One of them nodded. "He passed here not too long ago. He is either still on the move close by or is hiding in the area from us."

"Abel wants him found. He doesn't want to stay in this area for too long?" the third pointed out.

"Why?" asked the first.

"I managed to overhear some talk between him and Nathaniel. He had told him that he doesn't want the trail to get too cold and I don't think he was referring to Castiel. Abel is hunting for someone else."

"Who?" asked the first.

"I'm not sure…but I don't want to get on the wrong side of him. Not after he easily defeated Malachi."

The other two nodded in agreement and resumed their search.

That was another reason for great caution from Castiel. Besides being outnumbered, fighting would draw attention from the other patrols. Worst case, it could bring in Abel and even at full strength Castiel would avoid a confrontation with the well trained and seasoned warrior. He had defeated Malachi with minimal effort and brought all his followers to follow him so easily. He had only seen Abel once before but that was as a presentation. He had never seen him in combat but knew that he had to be skilled to be in the constant company of the Powers.

He heard Abel's claim that they had a way to return home and that Joseph was overseeing it. He couldn't help but wonder what that was. He knew that it had something to do with humans in this 'Battalion' that Dean had phoned him about. However, he didn't want that discovery to be the last thing he learned before his end. He had to escape and get back to Dean. There was still the matter of that imposter possessing his brother.

* * *

Daniel made it back to the motel room where he saw Jedediah standing firm, looking at the door as if to pounce him as soon as he walked in.

"Where have you been Daniel?"

"I was at the movie theatre."

Jedediah looked him up and down. "Again? Didn't you go just the other day?"

Daniel knew that Jedediah was trying to detect if there was any sign of deception in him but Daniel wanted his business with Kevin to remain a human one. He made sure to do or say nothing deceptive to the angel of the Powers as he would know it immediately. He wasn't lying to him. He never wanted to have to do that…as if he could anyway. "I did but I wanted to go again." Not a lie.

"Yes, but why?"

"Personal business that I didn't need any assistance for," he answered. Again, not a lie.

He nodded. "I see. Did you forget that we are not here in this town for you to gallivant around in?" He didn't look as angry as he sounded but did look unhappy with him.

Daniel looked the angel in the eye with a stern look of his own. "Of course I haven't Jedediah. I hope that you are not doubting my loyalty to your choir or to the Battalion."

"I'm not questioning your loyalties Daniel. I'm simply ascertaining to your level of commitment."

Daniel glared at the angel. "I pray every night to Joseph, Ezekiel, Nazareth and all the other Powers, including you. Even to Abel for faith in having success here in this town to locate the holy instruments we need to liberate Michael. I send prayers to him as well to have patience and faith in that I will see to his return to his faithful brothers that await him. I would think you would know better than to try and evaluate my commitment for a moment."

Jedediah nodded his head as he looked downward. "Of course. I didn't mean any disrespect. It was only out of concern that I had to ask."

Daniel was breathing a bit heavily but started to settle himself. "Of course. Yet bare in mind Jedediah that this is my mission and I will complete it to my designs. If ever there is a time that I need your assistance then I will contact you for it. Rest assured of that."

"I will."

He was glad that it was all over then but…Daniel had to wonder. "What brought this on all of a sudden Jedediah?"

"You left your phone here Daniel. We, or rather you, received a call from one within the Battalion. He left you a message to…Skype him? I believe that is the term, right? I would've contacted you but without your phone I had no way to contact you and didn't know where you were."

"Right, sorry." He nodded. "Let me take a look."

Daniel found the number and saw that it was a scout that lived over in Poughkeepsie. Scouts were different from active soldiers. While they were given a protection cuff to ward off demons, they weren't trained or taught to actively combat them. They were however taught how to recognize signs of demonic activity and were instructed to inform them in case of anything for the angels or the warriors in the Battalion to handle. One of Daniel's better ideas that Joseph fully supported. He set up the Skype call and the scout answered from the other end.

"Master Leonard," the guy said. "I'm Teddy Santos. I'm live in Poughkeepsie. I'm not sure if you remember me."

"Yes," said Daniel. "I met you last year."

Teddy smiled at the thought of being remembered by him. "I remember that we all were asked to tell you if we found any sign of the Winchesters. I found them."

"They are in your area," Jedediah said from where he was standing.

Teddy nodded. "Yeah. I was at a hospital here that had a gruesome animal attack where a boy died. I wanted to cover the news crews reporting it for my blog when I spotted them."

"An animal attack victim?" Daniel looked to Jedediah. "Sounds like they are on a hunt."

"I guess," Teddy shrugged. "Here, I shot this video of them."

Teddy took out his phone and readied the file to show them. They started to see the sight of Sam and Dean Winchester dressed in suits as they passed themselves off as Feds leaving Jedediah and Daniel to ponder this. Jedediah just shook his head.

"If the Winchesters are out hunting a creature then it is no matter of ours."

"So, what do we do?" asked Daniel.

"Leave them to their hunt of a beast. We have their position and that is enough. It is not a matter of Heaven at the moment."

He then went off to meditate in a corner as Daniel turned back to the screen where Teddy was still holding his phone to the camera to show them the video. Daniel was about to tell him enough when something popped at him. Daniel squinted for a second and saw that the video was over.

"Well?" Teddy asked.

"Um…thank you for this information. Just…stay away from them. Don't try to track them or spy on them. You've done enough Teddy."

He nodded. "All in the service of God and his true angels," he chanted before he ended the call.

Daniel then closed his laptop but kept staring ahead for a moment. It had to be a trick of the video. Because…for a moment…Daniel swore he saw a glimpse of a halo and the light of wings on Sam Winchester. That was what he saw when he saw angels in their vessels. He shook his head. No. That was impossible. Sam Winchester was the vessel for no angel. Even if he was, all the angels lost their wings in the Fall thanks to Metatron's spell. He must just be tired and exerted from his earlier encounters with Kevin and Jedediah. He needed some rest.

* * *

The following day, Sam and Dean went back to the hospital to check to see if there were any children being kept overnight or coming in to receive any kind of operation. Dean smiled at one of the nurses in the records department who quickly went to check on that for the two of them. After a few minutes, the nurse told them that they did have one child who was being kept overnight for a surgical treatment. They were given the patient's room and found that it was on the same floor as the last victim the other night.

"Bethany Douglas," Sam said reading her file as they headed for her room. "She's 11 and was in a car crash with her mother the previous night. Her mother suffered some faint breaks in her collarbone and is going through treatment herself. As for Bethany, her leg bone was shattered and glass seeped its way into her leg so she is under a good many pain medications. She has to go through surgery to mend it and remove the traces of glass and broken bone out. It's in two days."

"Has she seen her mother at all?"

"No, her mother is still unconscious. It looks like someone signed for her not to be given depressants as it might cause complications."

"Really? Sounds like that girl would be plenty scared right about now, wouldn't you say?" Dean asked. "We should see if the Cucuy has started stalking her to get the fear juices really flowing."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Definitely. Her room should be right around the corner."

They turned the corner that led to Bethany's room but were surprised to see that there was someone standing there. It was one of the hospital's security guards and he was looking on ahead with a hard look in his eyes.

Dean and Sam looked to one another about this little unexpected surprise but Dean said that he would handle it. Sam stayed back and regarded the guard with curiosity. He didn't know why but he had a funny feeling when he looked at the guy. It was like something clicked in the back of his mind or something.

"Hey buddy," Dean said as he flashed his FBI badge at him. "I'm Agent Holden of the FBI. My partner Agent Roark and I would like to talk with the little girl in there. Could you leave us with her for a moment so we could ask a few questions?"

The guard looked at Dean with a calculated look. "May I ask on what?"

Dean glared at the guard. "I'm afraid that's not exactly in your jurisdiction."

"With the recent death of a child, I'm afraid I can't in good conscience do that. If you and your partner need to talk with her than I'll stay here."

"I'm afraid that my partner and I will have to insist sir," he urged.

The guy wasn't budging. "No disrespect agent, but with that child dying during my shift the other night then the only way I'm leaving this one alone is if you arrest me."

Dean took a look over at Sam who was staying well away from any of this. Dean was trying to keep his temper in check but this guy was starting to get on his nerves. "I don't want it to have to come to that. I can see that you want to make sure this kid is safe, which you can still do away from the door."

"And what could the FBI need to ask a car accident girl that I have to be moved away so intently?"

"Again, like I said, it's not in your jurisdiction. Now, if you really want to help stop who or what did that to the boy then please, move away. It should only take us a minute."

The security guard folded his arms. "Is that so? Agent, it might not be in my jurisdiction but…how could a girl who only came in last night know anything useful about a killing that happened before she arrived?"

Damn, this guy was persistent and he was smarter than he had thought. Dean felt that this shouldn't be this hard. Usually, people like this guard would fold when they saw the badge but he was being unusually attentive for a simple security guard. He wondered.

Sam saw that they were caught and had to diffuse the situation before they were caught. "Excuse me, you say that this girl came in last night?"

"That's right," the guard nodded. I watched her be brought in myself."

"Oh, we're sorry. You see, with a child involved we have to look at every possibility. We had thought that there might be a possible connection with the victim and another patient. When we saw that there was another child in this ward then we thought it best to question her but we had forgotten to check the receiving date. We apologize, right Agent Holden?"

"Right," he said slowly before trying to put on a calm face over his frustrated one. "Sorry about the misunderstanding."

The guard relaxed slightly. "Of course. We're all just trying to do our jobs here."

"No hard feelings, right?" Dean said holding up his own.

"No," the guy said before shaking Dean's hand.

Dean looked down at the guy's wrist and saw no evidence of a leather cuff there.

"We should see if there are other leads," Sam said pulling Dean away.

When they were far enough, Dean growled.

"Damn that guard is a real dick."

"He's just trying to protect the girl Dean."

"Really…I'm not too sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Seemed to be going above and beyond for a regular security guard, don't you think? Challenging an FBI agent when he just needs to ask questions."

"A fake FBI agent," Sam corrected.

"Like he knew that…or maybe he did. Maybe he's a new age Christian soldier?"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "You think that guy's in this Battalion like Donavan? Dean, I saw the guy's wrist when you shook his hand. There was no cuff on it."

"So? It's not like those things are glued on. Besides, the guy was too sure of himself back there. Battalion or not, something not right with him. Maybe he doesn't want anyone to disturb his next meal."

"What?! Now you think he might be the Cucuy? Dean, just because he stood up to you doesn't mean that anything has to be up with him. C'mon, you heard him. That kid died during his shift. It makes sense that he would feel responsible and go the extra mile. Some people can be like that and not be hip to all this."

"Use your logic all you want but I'm going to do some checking on that guy so be ready for me to say I told you so."

* * *

He didn't because he couldn't. Dean got the guy's name off the employee roster. The guard's name was Melvin Gambol. He started working at the hospital a few months ago. It turns out that his shift really was during the time of the kid's death the other night but he was on his break during the attack. There was another guard and a janitor with him in the break room when the alarm sounded so he was definitely not the Cucuy. Before the hospital, he had a job at a bank a town over where he was also a guard. There was nothing odd reported in the bank or the town where he was from. He had moved to Poughkeepsie a few months ago and applied for a security position that was available at the hospital and there he was. No period of great absence or anything to suggest that he was anything more than what he looked like he was. He was a moderately normal single guy that lived in the city and worked as a security guard.

"Satisfied?" Sam said after Dean laid it all down for him.

"Shut up," he said rubbing at his eyes. "So, what the hell do we do now?"

It was late at night and the hospital quieted down from the commotion of the earlier hours. The floor where the girl was being kept was under watch by the brothers. They had iron knives sharpened and ready to cut the Cucuy down in a moment's notice. The security guard, Melvin Gambol, was not standing guard at the door but he was patrolling the hallways nearby to look for anyone suspicious.

"I hate having to sneak around like this," mumbled Dean as he was hiding in a vacant room a bit down the hall from the girl's room.

Sam was at the maintenance staircases on that floor and on the phone with him. "Yeah well we'll have to deal with it. We don't want unnecessary trouble that could pull us away from keeping an eye out.

"Hey," Dean said suddenly.

"What?" Sam said gripping his phone a little harder.

Dean had seen movement. He was also hearing a pounding against the floor that wasn't from the security guard's shoes. He went for his iron knife but relaxed when he saw one of the late night nurses with a clipboard walking down the hall. "It's just one of the nurses. That hot brunette that works on this floor's front desk."

"Dean," he growled impatiently. "Really?"

"Sorry…she is pretty hot though."

"Could you keep your eyes on the girl's room please?"

"That sounded a little naughty there Sammy," he said teasing his irritated brother.

"Jerk," he mumbled.

"Bitch," Dean said back. "Geez, relax a little Sammy," he said smiling at the sight of the nurse. Though his smile dropped when he saw her stop in front of the girl's room and she was looking down both sides of the hall. "Sam," he said as he watched her.

"Yeah?"

He then saw her open the door and step inside. "She just entered the girl's room."

"She could just be running a check on her. Cute or not, she is a nurse Dean."

Dean left his hiding spot. "After making sure the coast was clear?" He then heard the click of the door locking. "And locking the door after her?"

"Damn it," Sam said as he hung up and ran for the room himself.

The sound of the door locking made the girl look at the doorway to see the nurse there. She had trouble sleeping as she was worried about her foot and about her mother. She was having nightmares about the accident every time she tried to rest and didn't want to rest. She saw a nurse standing there.

"It's alright sweetheart," she whispered before she opened her mouth to show two rows of sharp teeth. "I would say don't worry but that's what makes you so sweet. But you can relax and know that I'll be leaving the heart."

The girl was so scared now that she couldn't find it in herself to even scream.

Dean looked inside to see the nurse stalking slowly to the girl's bed. The girl had a look of horror on her face but with her leg suspended in a sling and her body hooked into machines she couldn't go anywhere. Dean wondered for a split second if the other boys were like that before he went to turn the handle to see that it was indeed locked tight. He then pulled back and kicked the door in. The nurse turned and Dean saw that her jaw had grown longer and there were two rows of flesh cutting teeth there.

"Nice set of pearly whites," he said before ran at the Cucuy with his knife.

The Cucuy grabbed at his arm to stop the knife and growled at him. She twisted his arm and made him drop the knife before she picked him up and threw him across the room. It advanced on him but Sam entered the room.

"Dean!"

The Cucuy turned its attention to Sam and pushed at him to clear the door as she ran off.

"Stay with the girl." Sam got to his feet and took off after her.

"Stop her," Dean said after him as he struggled to get back to his feet.

Sam ran off down the hall but saw that there was a split up ahead and he didn't know which way the Cucuy turned. He got a vague idea when he saw that guard Melvin run from the right side into the left.

"You! Stop!" he said as he ran passed.

Sam went to follow. That guard didn't realize what he was running at. He could make out the distant sight of the Cucuy as she ran to the maintenance stairs and the guard followed after. He ran in too and saw that they were moving up. Sam made it to the roof level where he saw the guard closing in on the Cucuy.

"You miserable beast," Melvin said. "Slaughtering children."

"I have no choice," she said. "It's what I am."

"What you are gives you no right to take such pleasure in terrorizing an innocent victim. If you have to then you have to but to put them through such fear for your own amusement and vanity…that is inexcusable!"

He then rushed forward and put his hand over the Cucuy's head and a second later, white fire was bursting out of the Cucuy's eyes, nose and mouth. The body then fell to the ground with an ungraceful flop. Sam's mouth opened in shock before his own eyes glowed blue and the angel inside him took control and dropped the iron knife in his grip with a clang.

"My," he said drawing the guard's attention to him as he quickly turned to look at him. "It's been a long time, hasn't it Gadreel?" the angel said using Sam's face to smirk at the supposed security guard.

The guard however was not smiling or smirking back. He looked anything but happy to see the angel. "Not long enough," The next word he uttered, he did with a blend of suppressed rage and fear. "Samael."

* * *

**End of Chapter 18**

A/N: I hope you had a Happy New Year. Well…there you have it. The angel in Sam is Samael. For those of you who don't know, the guy is an Archangel. One who aided Lucifer in his rebellion but was really acting as a spy for God on him. I felt he had potential for a complex character and had thought in the early stages of season 9 that it might've been him that was really in Sam as his wings, albeit damaged wings were visible so he might've been stronger than the usual angel. And we see Gadreel as well. The two of them were deeply connected to the Garden of Eden hence the title of the episode they both appear in.

The final part will have Castiel making the final break for it from the mountain from Abel's hunting party and is set to warn Dean. Samael and Gadreel talk about old times and it doesn't bring good memories for Gadreel and an unexpected visitor comes between them to make the situation more interesting. Kevin also brings the box to Daniel and marvels at what is inside.


	19. Sam's Purgatorio part 3

Chapter 19: Sam's Purgatorio part three

The two angels stared each other down on that hospital roof. Gadreel was still glaring at Samael but Samael was smiling like he had heard a joke that Gadreel wasn't getting.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You," Samael said gesturing at him. "You're here working as a security guard. That's poetic considering how your last security job ended for you."

"Shut up," he growled. Gadreel's hands tightened into hard fists at the mockery Samael was subjecting on him. That was a sour subject for the disgraced angel that still hurt as fresh as it did from the day it happened when he failed their Father.

"But I applaud your resolve," he said as if Gadreel hadn't spat at him. "Look at you trying to be a better guard though a hospital is a step down from the Garden."

"What are you doing in a vessel of a hunter and acting like one Samael?"

Before Samael could answer he heard a familiar heartbeat approaching. "We'll discuss this later. Here." Samael put his fingers to Gadreel's temple as he put an area into his head before he knocked him out.

Just as Gadreel fell unconscious Dean came through the stairway door. He saw the knockout guard and the Cucuy with her eyes burned out and smoke pouring out from the ears and open mouth. From how his brother was looking at him and how he was standing, he could tell that Nathaniel was in front of him and not Sam.

"What the hell happened?" he said as he went to look at the body of the Cucuy.

"Your brother chased after this creature but lost it in the twisting hallways. He saw this guard chasing after the Cucuy, no doubt thinking that she was either in trouble or causing it. He followed them to this roof where the guard was trying to apprehend her but was knocked away easily. Sam tried to stop the Cucuy from further harming this man but he was knocked away and its fangs pierced his arm. Seeing that he was in danger, I took control and smote the creature. Then I healed your brother's arm and the injury of this man though left him knocked out. That's when you appeared."

He approached and saw that the guard was lightly breathing so he was still okay but knocked out. "Thanks for helping Sam. But, what is he going to think?"

"I could alter him around again to believe a story you think would help? I could erase the memory of him being wounded and you could claim that the Cucuy looks like this because that's how it looked when it was slain. As far as he's concerned he hadn't hunted another to know any differently."

The chosen story would be that Sam had stepped in to save the guard but the Cucuy threw him and knocked him out against the wall of the stairway door. Then Dean came in and fought and killed the Cucuy and saved them. Dean took his knife and put a stab wound through the Cucuy's head to make the story believable.

Sam woke up on the ground to where his brother was kneeling beside him believing exactly that. When they left, Gadreel was awakened from Samael's hold and left to go where Samael chose to meet later.

* * *

Kevin had the box in front of him and was staring at it for the past hour straight. He stared at the box's keyhole. Yes, it looked like the key that Daniel had would indeed be the one to open the box. Daniel had told him that if he wanted to know what was inside, to bring it to him. To call him and tell him the time and place and he would come alone if Kevin asked. He didn't understand what he was doing. He was actually sitting here, staring at what was obviously something important, and considering to bring it to someone working for the Powers who are working against Sam and Dean.

He should've called Dean and Sam long ago and told them everything about running into Daniel and everything that he said…but didn't. He felt that he didn't have to because he already knew what they would say. Sam would take the moment to think about it and while he would say not to trust Daniel, he wouldn't shoot the concept down immediately. He would consider if they should try to play around with Daniel and have Kevin see if he could fish around for more information from him and not let him be the wiser. Dean would be firmly against it, try and run Daniel out of town and tell Kevin that he isn't to leave the Bunker and keep his mind on translating the tablets. Translating the Tablets. Translate the Tablets…that's all Dean ever tells him these days. Even when he calls to check on him, he keeps ending the calls to call him whenever he finds something new on those two pieces of rock. Ordering him around whenever he got the chance like he had nothing better to do. Probably because Kevin didn't have anything better to do…not anymore.

Kevin reached into his pocket and opened wallet to see the picture of him and his mother smiling at the camera. It was back when he became a finalist for an essay contest to gain a scholarship for Princeton. It was one month before all this craziness started. He pocketed the picture and then left the room, wandering around the Bunker's halls until he came up to the door leading to where the dungeon was that Crowley was still locked up in. Crowley…the King of Hell and the one who killed his girlfriend in front of him, had his mother killed and hacked off one of his fingers. The one that Dean nearly broke his wrist to defend from him. They claimed that they still needed Crowley but whenever the two of them were here long enough Crowley would just run them around in circles rather than give them anything useful. He obviously wasn't going to break so Kevin still didn't understand why they couldn't just kill him then. He would do it now himself if he had something to use. Dean had the knife with him and they were halfway across the country right now.

Kevin's mind went back into that box. Maybe there was a weapon inside. A weapon that could kill a demon like Crowley. If Kevin did bring it to Daniel…maybe he could work out a deal with him. He could bring him the box, and allow Kevin to use it in return for giving it to him when he was done. Sam and Dean would be mad at him but…really, what were they going to do? Kevin took out his phone and dialed for Daniel.

* * *

Back in their room they were packing all their things up and tidying after themselves. Dean let a snicker come out of nowhere.

Sam looked back at him bemused. "What's so funny?"

"Everything," he said as he sat down at the edge of the bed. "To actually have a job here in Poughkeepsie…ironic, huh?"

Sam rolled his eyes. 'Poughkeepsie', that was his code word for the both of them to use as a way to warn the other of danger. When Dean had come up with it, he had said that he chose it because there was no way that anything bad could happen in a place that had a funny name. Sam could understand where Dean saw the joke but he didn't think it was very funny. "Yeah, I guess," he said to try and humor him.

Dean wondered if Sam was looking distant because he was questioning himself about how the Cucuy was really killed. Was he having some suspicions that Dean was lying? Sam had no reason to be suspicious as it had been the first time they had come across one. He had no idea what really happened when a Cucuy is killed.

Sam looked off at a clock and then his eyes glowed.

"Dean, I'm going to head out for a bit."

Dean froze in his packing. "Really? Where?"

"I thought I might check in with that guard, Melvin. I want to see if he was okay." The angel was careful to make his tone match Sam's perfectly.

"Why?"

"Dean, if it hadn't been for him then the Cucuy could've gotten away. He might not know about what really happened but he did help us out. I want to thank him."

Dean was looking at his brother and wondered why Sam had his back to him as he said this. "Alright, whatever."

"I'll be back in maybe an hour."

"Okay. I'll have everything ready and we'll head out back to the Bunker and Kevin as soon as you get back."

The angel turned back to face Dean and nodded before he headed for the door. "See you soon," he said before he left out the door.

Samael breathed out a sigh of relief as soon as he closed the door behind him. "Always so persistent. Really Sam Winchester, how do you put up with it day after day," he mumbled as he left the motel grounds.

* * *

It was getting quite late into the night when Castiel managed to find a main road. It was a paved two way street and the best chance he had to finding a place where he could find a phone. Ever since the close call back at that stream, Castiel had wandered aimlessly though the thick woods of this mountain with no clear path to go. While he had a danger of being lost, he felt that it was the best way to dodge anyone that was trying to track him down from this mountain. It was luck or maybe divine intervention that made him come upon this road.

Castiel traveled the area close to the road but stuck to the cover of the trees on the side of it. He couldn't let himself be too easy to spot by any of Abel's hunting parties that might be driving the roads to check for signs of him here should he have left the mountain. He spotted some lights from passing cars but they didn't slow or stop anywhere around him. They obviously weren't being driven or carrying any angels in them or they would be going slower and having people looking out their windows for him. Castiel had to weigh his choices and knew that while he had to avoid capture from Abel's men, he had to warn Dean about the imposter possessing his brother. He guessed he was far enough to not have Abel alerted too soon if he had to fight other angels. He saw a car coming up behind him and saw that it seemed small from its headlights. A small car meant a low number of enemies to fight if he had to. He stepped out into the road in plain view that had the car stop abruptly.

It appeared that there was just one driver who stepped out angrily. "Hey buddy, watch where the hell you're going?"

Castiel stepped forward into the light of the car and revealed his haggard appearance from being in the water and dirt and snow. He saw that the driver was indeed human. "I'm sorry but I need help."

The driver regarded his appearance. He then took out his phone. "I'll call you some help," he said.

"That's alright," Castiel said before putting his fore and middle fingers to the man's temple and knocking him out. "I'll call myself."

He threw the man in the passenger seat and started to drive down the road. He took the man's phone and began to dial for Dean.

Dean was in the parking lot making sure everything was put away when his phone rang. He saw that an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"_Dean!_"

"Cas?"

"_Yes, it's me. Are you alright?_"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you? I tried calling you yesterday but you didn't pick up."

"_I've had some problems the last few days. It's left me without a phone but it did lead me to returning to my old self._"

"What do you mean?"

"_I'm…I'm an angel again_."

Dean checked to make sure he didn't hear wrong. "You're you again? I thought Metatron took your angel juice."

"_I got my grace back. Well, not mine but I suppose it is mine now though. The important thing is that I'm back_."

"Congratulations, I guess. But how? What happened?"

"_It is a great story but we could discuss that later. Dean, where is Sam right now? Is he with you?_"

"No, he went out to talk to someone we met on a job. Why?"

"_Dean, it's the angel inside of him. He told me that his name was Nathaniel._"

"Yeah, he told me that too."

"_Well he lied to us both. That angel is not Nathaniel._"

Dean stiffened. "How do you know that?"

"_Because I just ran into Nathaniel just the other day. He is a loyal agent of the Powers. He couldn't have been with me and with you at the same time. The angel within your brother is an imposter. Dean? Dean?!"_

Dean wasn't listening anymore. The phone was pressed against his ear but was at his side as he let his arm slag down. The guy lied to both him and Cas about who he was. Why? Why would he lie about his name? Come to think of it, this guy never told him his name until Cas asked for it and told them a fake probably because he knew that Cas might tell him to not trust him if he knew his real one. Dean got into his car like the wind. He had to find his brother.

* * *

Kevin had arrived at the spot he chose, an empty plain off the interstate that he spotted when he had first came to Lebanon after he gave Sam and Dean the Demon Tablet to trade to Crowley. Kevin was still in the car when he spotted the lights from a car that pulled up from the main road into the plain where he parked. Kevin kept a sharp eye as the car parked a bit away from him and the engine was cut. He looked and saw that Daniel stepped out of the car, alone, like he had asked. Kevin stepped out of the car and faced him.

"I was surprised that you called me so late."

Kevin could see he was a little beady eyed and was rubbing them.

"Yeah…so was I." He could make out a mild shadow under his eyes. Daniel seemed a little drained. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Don't worry about it. So…what's up?"

"I…I have something for you."

"What?"

Kevin went back into the car and took out the box from the passenger seat. He then brought it out in front of him. Daniel's widened and he looked full of energy.

"You really brought it? Why?"

"I…I'm not sure," Kevin shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to know what's inside."

"You took the chance to give me what I and the Powers were looking for because you were curious? You called me in the middle of the night and asked to meet with you alone in this deserted area and came alone as well just because you wanted to know what was in a box?" Daniel then tilted his head somewhat. "Or was it because you decided to take a leap of faith and trust me?"

"You came alone yourself in the middle of the night," he pointed out. "How did you know that I wouldn't have brought Dean or Sam here?"

"I didn't." Actually, he did considering that he knew that they were in Poughkeepsie thanks to the scout's report. "But you came to me before by yourself so I guessed you might do so again." He then took out the small brass box he had with the key. "Do you want me to open it now or what?"

He held it up higher. "Is it powerful?"

"I guess it all depends on how you define power. It is…to me and the Powers. Well, to all of Heaven."

"Is it a weapon?" Kevin asked.

Daniel pulled out the key from the box. "Not exactly," he said moving closer to it. "Shall we?"

Kevin put the box on the hood and moved a bit to the side as Daniel went over. He went to the box and inserted the key and unlocked it. They looked inside to see a white velvet cushion inside that held a golden jeweled chalice. Kevin took a moment to try to force down the moment of disappointment at the sight of nothing but a fancy cup before his biblical knowledge caught up with him.

"Wait…is this what I think it is."

Daniel nodded. "It's the Holy Grail."

"Is it real?"

"It was locked in a special box and only opened with a key that the leader of the Powers gave me. I might be spitballing but I'm going to say Yeah."

Kevin snorted but still gazed at it with wonder. The Holy Grail. Kevin had heard stories about that. Well, really, who hasn't?

But then Kevin's eyes narrowed. "It's great and all but…how is this supposed to help? You said this would help you to 'set things right' but it still looks like a cup."

Daniel spent a moment thinking about it. "Well…you took a leap of faith with me to bring me the Grail. It's only fair that I take a leap of faith with you of why we need it. The Holy Grail has many mysterious powers and properties that aren't truly known. But what is known is that the chalice serves as a key component in a ritual to summon forth an imprisoned leader no matter how bound he is." He reached in and lifted the goblet so its gems sparkled under the moonlight. "With it, I will help the angels rescue their true leader. The one that the Winchesters imprisoned to be locked away with the Devil."

Kevin's eyes widened. "You mean that you are going to bring…" He couldn't finish.

But Daniel did with a nod. "Yes. I'm going to use the Grail to free the Archangel Michael from Lucifer's Cage."

"Michael?"

Daniel kept his gaze on the golden cup. "Yes. With him in the cage he was unaffected by Metatron's spell. He can return to Heaven and disrupt the spell and open Heaven's paths up again. Souls have been having a hard time going to Heaven like they're supposed to because of it and making some mess down here as they stay and suffer as wandering spirits. He could set things right with that and re-state order with all the angel garrisons again." He then looked to Kevin. "It would help you as well Kevin. As a prophet you have the divine protection of an archangel. Unfortunately, thanks to those three stooges there are no more save for Michael that are still divine instruments of God. It's why you have been in danger all this time. If Michael was free, no demon would even think of harming you no matter where you are."

Kevin had had angels try to protect him before. They had allowed him to go home but were killed in front of him by Leviathans. Now they were gone but the angels weren't going to defend him like they should seeing as how they have no real order to themselves and demons are still after him. The idea of Michael protecting him was quite tempting. He could leave and actually go to school just like he always wanted. Princeton might be out of the cards for him now but he could still have options. However, the brothers and Castiel had told him all about Michael after they had found his symbol from their first run-in with the Battalion.

"But…he tried to destroy the world."

Daniel snorted. "The Winchesters tell you that?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Michael wanted to possess Dean and Lucifer wanted to possess Sam and fight and unleash the Apocalypse."

Daniel then nodded. "It's true. They were meant to be the tools in which Michael and Lucifer fought with but…they didn't unleash the Apocalypse at all. Michael had nothing to do with that. Truth be told…he didn't want to have it. As much as he was willing to fight against his brother, he would've preferred that the prize fight be pushed back until the end of time. He was a general doing what a general has to when war is declared. What was he supposed to do? Stand back and let Lucifer just ravage everything unopposed? Collateral damage was inevitable as are casualties in every war no matter who or what fight in it. Kevin, you are an intelligent man, tell me who is really at fault for a war? The ones who have to fight it…or the ones that started it in the first place?"

Kevin thought and supposed that it would be the ones that began the war in the first place. "The angels started the war."

Daniel snorted again. "The Winchesters tell you that too? Perhaps that's what they try to tell themselves to not think about the hard truth."

"What truth?"

"Kevin, didn't you read about the Apocalypse from the Supernatural Winchester Gospels that were published?"

"No. Dean and Sam said that they didn't want those books anywhere around. Asked me not to look for them and read them myself."

Daniel had a hard look come upon his face. The first time that Kevin had seen him like that. "They probably thought that you would up and leave them for good if you found out and then put all the final pieces together."

"What?"

"It was them. They are the ones that really started the Apocalypse Kevin. Or really…it was Dean Winchester who started the Apocalypse and started a holy war that could've ravaged the world. And why…because he couldn't face failing his baby brother and live with having watched him die. That's the hard truth."

"What?"

Daniel sat on the hood of the car and Kevin sat next to him as he listened hard to everything that Daniel had both read and heard from the Powers. The more Kevin heard, the more shocked and then later the angrier he became. But the one who held the core of his anger was Dean who he felt was a real hypocrite for everything he said and did to him.

* * *

Samael met with Gadreel in the alley that they had agreed on. It was out of sight of a good many people with so many of the warehouses closed at this time of night. He was happy to see his former cellmate had actually come and not just fled like he half expected.

"You came," he said trying to keep the surprise out of his tone.

Gadreel was able to pick it out though. "You actually sound surprised."

"I thought that you would be too upset by old grievances."

Gadreel eyes flared. "Old Grievance? Is that what you call what you did to me?"

"I didn't do anything to you," he corrected. "You're the one that chose to forsake your duties."

"Because of YOU!" he cried out at Samael.

Samael twisted Sam's features into a twisted smirk that Sam never would've worn on his face under his own volition. "Me? I didn't force you to leave your post and frolic through the Garden."

"You lied to me. You promised to mind my post and said I could take a small relieve."

"No," he said shaking his finger. "I tested you. That's what Father's purpose was for me. To test. I tested you Gadreel and you failed." Gadreel tightened his jaw. "He charged you to guard the entrance to the Garden unless he himself said otherwise. Anyone could've said that Father was giving you a moment to reward yourself to the Garden's beauty. You betrayed the trust he had in you."

"Like you did?!" he snapped back. "You do not know the torment I suffered in Heaven's dungeons thanks to you but I will say that I received sources of relief when I learned of Lucifer being sealed in Hell. An even greater one when I heard that even_ you_ were ordered imprisoned yourself," he said as he pointed at the angel. Gadreel then broke into a smile. "Though not as great when I heard that Father had Michael and Gabriel castrate you. That night was the only night in history where my cell was filled with my laughter instead of my screams and cries."

The smirk finally was wiped from Samael. "Shut up," he growled.

That was a bitter memory for him. He could still remember Michael's hard look and Gabriel's smirk before they castrated him by their Father's command. He thinks that was the last thing that his two brothers were on the same mind on before Gabriel had left.

It was Gadreel who was smirking now. "I wonder what hurt you most Samael. Was it your castration or the Fall? Losing your joy or your wings?"

Samael looked at Gadreel's laughing face before he smiled. "What does it matter? Thanks to both Dean and Sam Winchester those are no longer lost to me?"

Samael then began to glow a fierce light and Gadreel watched in horror as the sight of wings appeared to his angelic sight. Feathered wings though outsiders would only see the shadows of them against the opposite wall of the alley.

* * *

Dean was in his car lightly looking down the streets and alleys of this warehouse district. He had been following the coordinates of Sam's phone ever since Cas' call. The GPS on it had been on for both their phones ever since their run-in with Abaddon. He was glad that the angel inside his brother (whoever he was) didn't think to take control and switch it off. He probably thought he didn't need to since he thought Dean trusted him. If that was the reason then he was an idiot. Dean doesn't trust anyone…not even himself especially when it comes to Sam. The radio of his car came on and started spilling out static. Dean saw a light spilling out in the corner of his rear view mirror.

"Sam," he muttered as he prepared to turn his car around.

* * *

At the same time, over near Lebanon as Daniel and Kevin were still sitting off the road on the hood of Kevin's car when they suddenly gave starts. Kevin grabbed at his head as a pressure started to weigh in on it and Daniel clenched at his heart like something wanted to crush it. It carried on for near half a minute before it stopped. Kevin leaning on the hood of his car breathing hard while Daniel kneeling on the ground in a cold sweat.

"What the hell was that?!" Kevin said sliding down on the hood of the car until he was sitting down on the ground.

Daniel wiped his face with his sleeve. "I don't know…but did you feel it?"

"What?" Kevin asked a little scared.

"I don't know," said Daniel. "But I didn't like it."

Kevin shook his head. "Something is out there. Something strong…and it's not good."

Daniel didn't understand how, but, he felt that Kevin was right.

* * *

"Impressive, no?" Samael said with a smile still firm on his face as his light and wings vanished. "Another two or three weeks and they'll be fit for flying me anywhere I want again."

"That's…" Gadreel stepped back a bit in shock. "How is that possible?"

Samael brought his arms out and regarded the vessel of Sam Winchester. "I believe that the Winchesters were told long ago that they weren't just vessels but THE VESSELS. Descended directly from Adam and Eve's own grace. There are things that angels can do with vessels of their bloodline that we can't do with anyone else." He cracked his knuckles and opened his palms dramatically. "For an angel of my caliber, the possibilities are near limitless. It's taking time but my wings have been slowly rebuilding and thanks to some clever haggling my…personal joy in this life has returned as well," he smirked.

"I've heard whispers about the Winchesters. They fought tooth and nail to refuse bearing Michael and Lucifer into taking them as vessels. How is it that you managed to convince them to yield one of them as a vessel for you? They would no doubt find you the worst of them all."

The angel chuckled. "Oh come now Gadreel…you should know from personal experience that I was made to be quite…persuasive. Hardly anyone says no to me."

There was then the sound of flapping wings. "Which is why I'm here to see you."

Samael and Gadreel turn to see Metatron coming into view underneath a flickering spotlight. He stood under it and it kept on flickering on and off quite erratically. It started to annoy the angel.

"Unbelievable," he said before he snapped his fingers and pointed at it. The light burned with a steady flow of bright light.

"What brings you here Metatron?" asked Samael.

"What brings me here?" He smiled and held out his arms to them. "Why to make friends with two of my favorite fellow angels of course."

"Really?" Samael snorted. "Metatron, as memory serves, you never were good at making friends. Surfing Sam Winchester's memories I saw that you hadn't gotten any better over all these centuries."

"Better late than never," he shrugged.

"It's never Metatron considering your latest stunt with working that foolish fledgling Castiel into causing the Fall. Popularity is kind of out of your reach now."

"We'll see." Metatron's eyes narrowed with a fresh determination that seemed out of place with the easy going look his vessel gave him. "The three of us have never been popular back home, have we? No, not with prized brothers like Michael, and Gabriel, and the proud Powers up there being the ones that all our brothers and sisters want to hang around with after Sunday School. Two, Four, Six, Eight, we're the brothers Heaven loves to hate."

Metatron was finding it hard to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Gadreel folded his arms. "I have no cares of being liked or hated by our brothers. Whatever madness you are here for Metatron, I want to hear none of it."

A gun cocked and the three of them looked off to see Dean Winchester at the other end of the alley glaring at the three of them.

"That's too bad, because I wouldn't mind hearing about it. Hearing about all of it," he said looking over at his brother, or rather the angel riding his brother.

Samael turned to face him fully. "Dean, put that gun away. You're only going to hurt yourself."

"Why don't you shut up?! Now, you're going to tell me just who the hell you really are because it sure isn't some run of the mill angel called Nathaniel."

"And what makes you say that?" he asked.

"Cas called me a while ago and told me of how he ran into another angel running around with your name. I'm no expert but I doubt your pops would give two winged dicks the same name."

"Oh, Castiel," Metatron said smirking at him. "How is he adjusting to the new changes in his life? Found a good girl yet?"

Dean let a shot loose at Metatron who stopped it in mid-air with a raised hand. Samael then extended his hand and the gun flew out of Dean's grip and landed in his. He then took the gun in his hand and crushed it to pieces like it was a fragile cracker. In the chaos, Gadreel broke into a run and left them all to it.

"Spineless idiot," Metatron growled as he looked back.

"Leave him. He would be a more hindrance than help with anything you might have in mind." He then looked to Dean. "Leave Dean. This has nothing to do with you. Go back to the motel and I'll be back there later."

If this angel thought that he could just dismiss him like nothing has changed than he has another thing coming. "No. You are going to leave Sam right now. I'm sure by now he's fine enough for me to do something myself. You're going to leave and never bother us again. Go find a vessel in Siberia but not before you give me your angel sword to run through this idiot!"

"Now Dean…we had an agreement. I still have over a month left to be in your brother. You gave your word," he pointed out.

"Well, you don't have it anymore. Now get the hell out of Sam now!"

Samael raised an eyebrow. "And if I don't? You'll…what?"

Dean and Samael just glared at one another.

Metatron just rolled his eyes. "Oh enough."

He then psychically flung Dean into the wall. Dean hit the wall back first and fell to the ground. He rolled a bit as he tried to get back up. Metatron wasn't done and made him fly into the wall again. However, he didn't fall back down. Metatron kept flinging him against the wall over and over. After six or seven times he let Dean drop back down. Dean wasn't moving anymore.

"Aggressive for a bookworm," Samael remarked as he stared at the unconscious hunter.

"Oh, you know you wanted to."

He shrugged. "Let's meet somewhere else. Away from prying eyes this time."

"Fine," Metatron said before he disappeared behind the sound of flapping wings.

Samael went over to Dean and took out the keys to the Impala from his pocket. "Shame…a real shame," he said before he left and found his car. He then started the engine and took off leaving Dean still knocked out in that alley.

* * *

**End of Chapter 19**

A/N: Well, there you have it. Samael has some real brass doesn't he? To just take his car like that and leave Dean stranded in the streets unconscious in the middle of the night. And Daniel now has the Holy Grail, one of the most famous and elusive holy relics there is. And Kevin…what will he do now?

The next episode will be called Devil Within. Dean and Castiel reunite and hunt down the only lead they have on the angel possessing Sam and bring in Gadreel. They learn of Samael and his past with Gadreel. Daniel gives Kevin an offer that makes him reconsider his situation and relationship with the Winchesters.


	20. The Devil Within

Chapter 20: The Devil Within

Castiel had taken the car that had hijacked from the passerby and drove to a denser populated area and left both the man and his car parked for him to wake confused at what had happened to him. Castiel found another car and found a payphone to call Dean. Dean gave him the name and location of where he was. Castiel drove straight to Poughkeepsie and for a moment thought that it might be wrong since he didn't see Dean's car in the parking lot. He decided to check the room that Dean gave anyway and found Dean there trying to treat some bruises that were on his side. His face was haunted as he barely reacted to Castiel's entrance.

"Dean, what happened?" he asked as he shut the door behind him. "Where's Sam?"

He slowly turned to face the angel. "He's gone Cas," he choked out. "My brother is gone…and it's all my fault."

* * *

Samael was in Sam's body at some bar throwing darts and hitting the bulls eye with each throw. As he sunk in the last one he laughed as another man scowled.

"Looks like I win," Samael said as he smiled and extended his hand out to the man. He was then handed fifty bucks. "Don't feel too bad. Most men couldn't make all those." _Good thing I'm no man_, he added silently.

He went to the bar where a pretty bartender with wavy brown hair and he ordered a victory shot. She brought it back to him and he raised it to her with a smile of his own. Soon after, the bartender and Samael found themselves in her apartment with their lips locked together as they moved to pull each other's clothes off. He lifted her easily to her laughter as he brought them to her bed. They rolled around under the sheets as Samael took her to their most intense pleasures. Her moans and groans were near deafening to her neighbors. Samael had a hungry look in his face as he sated himself to something that he hadn't had for too many centuries to count. When it was over the two of them were all sweaty and panting. The woman looked drained while Samael had a blissful smile on his face.

"Wow," she breathed out. "That was…was…"

"Heaven?" Samael suggested.

She nodded with a small laugh. "Yeah."

"No," he shook his head with a laugh at the edge of his lips. "Heaven has nothing on this. Believe me."

* * *

**Supernatural**

* * *

Dean looked at his face to see that the bruises were all gone thanks to Cas' healing. He was happy that he could again because he would need that strength to find this angel and get his brother back.

"Abel?" he asked as he turned away from the mirror. "Cain's little brother?"

"Yes. He arrived and killed Malachi and took authority of his men. He decreed that the Powers were still alive and that they would return them all to Heaven."

"Wait, so he's an angel? One of the Powers?"

"He became an angel, yes, but not one of the Powers. Or at least it was never made official. He's always fought and stood beside them from as far as I've known him."

"Cas, humans can become angels? I didn't know that."

Castiel nodded. "In history certain individuals are offered to join the Host as angels though it doesn't happen often and they don't have to accept if they choose not to. Abel was the first offered that honor and was one of the few to accept it."

"I remember that his older brother was jealous of him because he was God's favorite. Is that why Cain killed him? Because he was being offered to become an angel?"

"No, Abel was as human as you are when he was killed and spent many years in Heaven as a human afterwards. However, when his brother became a demon he chose to become an angel and vowed to be the one to stop and defeat him. In the rare times that Cain had risen from Hell to wreak havoc Abel was dispatched to quell him. The last time the two battled was roughly 150 years ago during the American Civil War."

Dean couldn't help but laugh at the irony. People would always say that it was brother against brother in that war but it seemed that they hit it on the nose closer than they thought. Two brothers truly at war with each other. Trying to kill each other for their own side. One in Hell and the other in Heaven. To Dean, it sounded like Cain and Abel were just like Michael and Lucifer. The only difference between them seems to which brother is in Heaven and which is in Hell. They sounded as big as dicks as the two of them were. He was prepared to kill Cain and he'll also kill Abel himself if he has to. But that wasn't the main concern now.

"We've got to find Sam first."

"Yes, of course. Is there anything about this angel that you can tell me to help us know who he is or what he may want?"

"Not much. All I really know about him was what he told me the day I met him. Said that he needed to heal and that Sam was a strong vessel."

"Given your bloodline, that would make sense."

"He helped me keep modifying Sam's memories so he wouldn't know he was possessed whenever things didn't add up in Sam's mind."

"Dean," he said scolding.

"Yeah, I know Cas!" he snapped. "But if Sam knew then he would've pushed the guy out of him and he would've died."

"So, instead his body and his mind was taken and modified against his will."

"Cas, if you're only going to tell me about what wrong things I did and not help-"

Castiel held his hand up. "Alright. Anything else that you can tell me about this angel?"

Dean searched his memories but found nothing weird about his behavior that stuck out. Not until last night. "Well, when you called and I went looking for him I found him with Metatron and some guy we met at the hospital from our last job."

Castiel became extra focused. "Metatron? He went to see Sam?"

"The guy in Sam. It seemed like they knew each other. All three of them seemed to know each other."

"This third one? Do you have any idea who he was?"

"I'm guessing an angel but they didn't give away any names. But…when I got there it looked like he wasn't happy with the other two. I remember that I tried to shoot Metatron and this guy just took off. The guy in Sam told Metatron to forget him before they worked on knocking me out."

"If he is not with either of them then he might be the best means to learn about who is in your brother and provide us the information we need to find him."

"I know where to start looking for this guy then."

* * *

Daniel was in the room as the Holy Grail was before him as he stared at it. Jedediah was pacing in the space before him. He was supposed to be rejoicing at the accomplishment but he was staring hard at the young man.

"You were foolish Daniel."

"Really? Because I doubt a fool would have the Holy Grail before him. It's the key to freeing Michael from the cage."

"Yes, you've acquired the Grail but that alone is not enough. What use is a key if you do not know where and how to use it," he argued. Jedediah towered over him as Daniel stayed in his seat. "We need the prophet as well."

"Yes, I know that we need Kevin Tran and the Angel Tablet. Death told me as such."

"Where is Kevin Tran? I will retrieve him myself."

"You will do no such thing," Daniel said sternly.

Jedediah leered down at him like a predator stalking his prey. "Excuse me?"

Daniel just stared back and tried not to flinch under the angel's gaze. "You will serve us all much better by taking the Holy Grail to the Pavilion so that Joseph can secure it. I will stay here for a few more days and return with Kevin Tran."

"No, I will stay here and bring back the prophet so we can take both him and the Grail back to the Pavilion."

Daniel leapt to his feet. "No Jedediah," he slammed a fist down on the table. "Joseph left me in charge of this mission. You were commanded to be here for protection, not for intimidation."

"And yet you ask that I leave you here alone for a few days? You have already been off alone for a good deal of the last few days."

"And that is what ensured that we receive the Holy Grail. Kevin Tran brought it to me of his own volition. Perhaps you should exercise more faith in me Jedediah. I think I more than earned myself some from you and your brothers."

Jedediah folded his arms as he stared him down. "And you would have me believe that Kevin Tran will just give you the Angel Tablet and himself of his own volition as well?"

"I have faith Jedediah that God will help steer the course. Kevin Tran will join us of his own free will," he insisted. "Just take the Holy Grail and go."

But Jedediah wasn't ready to budge. "Free Will? That's what Dean Winchester kept preaching on about and we saw what came of all of that."

Daniel nodded. "Yes, but unlike him I will practice what I preach."

Jedediah actually looked taken aback. "What do you mean?"

Daniel went off to the window to gaze at the lightly cloudy sky above. "From my talks with Kevin it would seem that the will behind the Winchesters is anything but free. Could be that it's never been free from the very start. And…if that is the case then maybe you were right. Kevin Tran will not come to us by his own volition. Dean Winchester would've as good as handed Kevin and the tablets to us himself. Besides…" he said as he turned back to Jedediah. "I think that he and I have started to form a bond. Especially after last night."

"What happened last night?"

Daniel went to sit at the side of the bed. "It was weird. The both of us were just talking, and, out of nowhere, the two of us felt…something. It weighed in on my chest and it seemed to pound on Kevin's skull. Afterwards we felt…something. Something bad."

Jedediah leaned closer. "What sort of bad?"

"Neither of us are sure but we just know that it's bad. Like something has come. I guess you could say that we both felt a disturbance in the Force."

"The Force?"

Jedediah looked confused and Daniel rolled his eyes. A classic reference and a prime time to use it and it was wasted on Jedediah.

"Never mind. Look, I just feel like something has happened and that makes it extra important that you get that cup to Joseph as soon as possible. One thing that I do share with Dean Winchester is that I don't always need an angel to perch on my shoulder all the time."

The angel looked from the saint to the chalice for a long minute before he nodded. "Very well."

* * *

Samael roared and jeered at the women dancing in the strip club he was in. He was enjoying all the freedoms he now had since he was no longer bound in his seductions to Dean Winchester. One dancer stopped in front of him and he leaned back in his chair. He brought his hands up to rest them on the back of his neck but they got tangled up in his vessel's hair.

"As soon as I can I'm going to have to give this one a haircut," he mumbled as he turned his attention back to the girl in front of him.

He soon left the club but stayed by the side entrance to see if he could hook in one of these women.

"Whoa, you are in overdrive. You just had yourself a woman last night and now you are going to have another one tonight."

Samael smirked as he looked over at Metatron. "What can I say? I've got centuries of time to make up for and new equipment to break in."

"With how I remember you worked then you should ease up a bit. You put too much stress too quickly then you'll break the equipment before it can be broken in."

That made both the angels break into laughter. They sobered up quickly though.

"Why don't we quit this Metatron? Just come out and say what want from me?"

Metatron rolled his eyes. "Why is it that I find myself always surrounded by people that don't appreciate small talk?"

"Maybe because that's all you know how to surround yourself with Metatron. Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy small talk but that's not what you came here for."

"Fine," he said stretching the word. "As you know the Fall cast out everyone from Heaven save for myself."

"Thanks for that by the way," he said as he leaned against the opposite wall of the alley they were in.

He closed his eyes and made a show of taking a deep breath. "Gratitude…mmm, feels good."

"I'll throw you a parade later Metatron. Just get on with it," he said getting impatient.

"Well, before I orchestrated the Fall, I was in exile. I'm sure that if you poke around Sam Winchester's memories, you'll see that."

Samael nodded. "Yes…though you weren't exactly the hermit that you presented yourself to be. Kudos for acting like you didn't know who the two of them were by the way. You had them really going for it."

Metatron smiled. "I'm no Matt Damon but I thought I sold it pretty well. Then again, those boys aren't as smart as they like to think they are. If they were then they would've guessed that if I wasn't in tuned in with our brothers' bandwidth then I would've read about them…as tedious as those books were."

Samael shrugged. "Can't argue with you there. Dean Winchester bent too easily for me. I couldn't really work my skills on him. No challenge at all. He's clever all right but he has too strong a flaw that makes him weak and foolish." He then gestured his arms out to let Metatron get a better look at his vessel Sam. "His brother gets a hangnail and he's ready to sell his soul to make it better."

"But he, his brother and Castiel have been good with seeing that Heaven's strongest contenders were out of the way. Michael is locked away in the cage with Lucifer now and Gabriel and Raphael are dead. With the three of them gone, you are now the sole existing Archangel walking this earth. Out of all of them, you are the one that I sort of like. You actually know how to have a good time."

"I'm flattered," he flatly said.

"And you have no qualms about others having a good time," Metatron finished.

"So, again, what do you want with me?"

"Originally, I wanted to rebuild Heaven. Only let back in those that we can trust to let Heaven be…Heaven. No more all-business types or stupidly dull angels flittering about."

"With you in charge I reckon, right?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Who better? But I would need some help in that. There are many angels out there that fit the bill but wouldn't be too eager to join the cause. I hoped that you would lend me a hand."

"And…you didn't think that now that Michael and the others are gone that I wouldn't try to seize power for myself? Just rally the angels to follow me instead of you?"

Metatron folded his arms. "Since when have you ever been interested in management? You're too spirited for any type of desk job."

Samael smirked. "True. Give me battles now and then and women to bang often than that and I'm content."

"The women part you can handle on your own. Helping me is sure to give you the fighting."

"Would've been a hard bargain for me to refuse I bet."

Metatron's face fell. "Would've?"

"You just said that this was your original plan," he pointed out.

Metatron's face lost the jeer that it had since he arrived. Now he looked angry. "When I took action I expected that my biggest obstacle would be on the functionaries like Naomi and Bartholomew. Imagine my surprise when I found out that Castiel had failed to eliminate the Powers."

"Oh…them." Samael could see where Metatron's new stress was coming from. "I might be good but the Powers are immune to my charms. They would make a good many of our brothers also immune to me and by extension, you."

"If that was my biggest worry then I would be happy. But the Powers are actually only a factor of my stress."

Samael narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"It seems as if Joseph has found himself this generation's Heavenly Saint."

Samael's face fell. "A Heavenly Saint." The last one that he had gazed upon was Noah. "They have found one?"

Metatron nodded. "Some boy named Daniel Leonard."

Samael remembered the young man that Sam Winchester gazed upon in that alley weeks ago as they tracked Barachiel. "Ah, now things are making sense. I have seen this boy already. An unassuming young man but then again, the saints are always unassuming."

"But their feats are always colossal. With him on their side he will secure a good many of the angels to their side against us."

"Saint or Sin. Seems like a challenge that I wouldn't mind taking."

"You'll mind when you hear what feat the saint has taken upon himself."

Samael noticed that Metatron actually seemed worried. "And what is that?"

"The Powers mean to have him free Michael from the cage."

Now that Samael hadn't been prepared to hear. "And yet you are here with me instead of trying to hunt him down and stop him."

"The Heavenly Saint is cloaked from angels who would do him harm. Even where the Powers are hold up is cloaked. I was only able to find out this from intercepting some stray prayers. I can't find him to stop him."

Samael walked a few steps off to contemplate this. "Well…I can understand the stress better now. If Michael is freed then with you now out in the open he will take you and have you crucified. The humans may have lost taste in it but my brother has always had a love for the classics. I can only imagine how many of our brothers will love to see the sight of you strung up and line up to stone you. I will mourn for you."

Metatron grit his teeth. "And what do you think he will do to you now that you're free?"

"And what makes you think that I'm scared of my brother? Michael doesn't worry me."

"Of course not," he said disbelievingly. "He will do more than castrate you again this time."

"If he could catch me. He and I are near even in strength."

"Alone, yes. But with the Powers and the rest of the Heavenly Host behind him, you would be no match for him. You are in the same boat that I'm in Samael."

Samael hated to admit it but Metatron did bring up a valid point. Michael would overwhelm even him if he had all their younger brothers with him to bring him down. "So what do you suggest then?"

"You'll need supporters of your own to counter Michael's. You have many connections Samael. Both in Heaven and in Hell."

"Oh," he said nodding. He was seeing where this was going. "You want me to raise up an army. Bring angels and even demons over to our side. You know, Lucifer had me do that and it worked wonders for him, didn't it?"

Metatron narrowed his eyes at Samael's smug face. "This is not like back then. There are two important things that are different from back then and you are wearing one of them."

He thought more on it before he shrugged. "Fine…might be fun."

"A pact then?"

Metatron held out his hand to Samael and went up to grasp and shake it.

"A pact. While I work on setting the Winchesters up for this I'll be needing you to do something for me in the meantime. You will need to track some old friends of mine. Barbatos, Zepar and Marilyn to name a few. We'll be needing them for what's to come if these boys screw it up."

Metatron stiffened his chin but nodded regardless. "Very well."

* * *

Gadreel was watching the family of the girl who was almost killed by that creature he smited leave the hospital along with her mother as their family helped them both leave the hospital. The two of them were being wheeled out with their hands clasped together. Gadreel smiled softly at them before he took one last look at the hospital. He had gone there early that morning and resigned. Now that Metatron and Samael knew where he was it was time to move on. He would look for a similar position elsewhere. Maybe somewhere further north.

He turned to walk off for his packed and parked car when his way was blocked off by someone in a trench coat. He narrowed his eyes as he saw that it was an angel. Before he could ready himself he felt something hit the back of his head.

Dean stepped closer to look at the angel that had been seen talking to the angel in his brother and Metatron. Dean had the vessel's name and went to his apartment to find that the place was emptied of the essentials and the man's car was gone. They had then gone to the hospital to look him up and saw that he had resigned earlier that day but he asked about the girl and how she fared in her operation. He then found that the angel had also asked when she would be released and they found that out themselves. They reasoned that he wanted to check on the girl's well-being for some reason and then found out where he would lie in wait and waited for him.

"Help with this guy before someone sees," Dean said as he grabbed the guy's arms.

Castiel then went for his legs and they put him in the trunk of Castiel's car that was warded to keep him trapped inside.

* * *

Kevin pulled up to the restaurant that he had taken Daniel to the night they had first met. He came to the reception desk where the man nodded to him.

"Table for one?"

"Actually, I'm here to see someone."

"Name?" he asked checking the list.

"Kevin. I'm here to see Daniel."

The man looked down the list and tapped the name with the tip of his pen. "Yes, he is expecting you."

A waiter brought Kevin to the booth where Daniel was there sitting and waiting.

"Hello Kevin," he said as he straightened himself in the space he was sitting.

"Daniel," he said as he took a seat across from him. He took the menu and sent the waiter off. "So, I guess you wanted to say goodbye. When are you leaving?"

Daniel took a sip from the cup of water he had and wiped his lips with his sleeve. "What makes you think I'm leaving?"

Kevin straightened himself against the back of the booth's cushion. "Because you said that the reason you were here for was to get that cup. Now you have it."

He shrugged. "That's right. That's why I came here Kevin. But…that isn't the reason I'm staying. I'm actually staying here until the end of the week."

"What more do you want? What more do you need?"

"You," he said simply.

At that moment, a waiter brought in a plate of roasted chicken atop of pasta. The waiter asked if Kevin was ready to order and he just asked for bowl of soup.

"You want me? What do you want me for?"

"I told you that I need the Grail to free Michael right? Unfortunately, I'm unsure of how I'm supposed to use it to free Michael. A very reliable source tells me that the process to do so is written on the Angel Tablet. I might be a Heavenly Saint but I'm afraid that I can't read the Word of God."

"So…you want to take me with you to help find and translate what the ritual is to free Michael for you. I suppose that you don't intend for me to leave this restaurant." He looked over as if he would see some men that were lying in wait to take him away.

Daniel swallowed a few strings of pasta with a small slurp and wiped his mouth. "Kevin, you've spent way too much time with the Winchesters. If I wanted to just take you, do you really think I would waste time here in a restaurant and tell you all of this? If I wanted to take you by force then I would've had you jumped as soon as I had the Grail and dragged you away. I'm a saint, not a savage. If I'm going to do something dishonest then I'll be honest about it."

Kevin sucked his teeth. "In what world does any of that make any sense?"

"In ours," he suggested.

Kevin couldn't help but shrug. Daniel had a point there. He told him that himself. "In other words, you need me."

"Well, things would be easier with you. We do have means of finding the answer ourselves but it will take time. Time that could be spent by our enemies to make everything more worse off by the time we have everything we need to start fixing it all."

"What means?"

He shook his head. "Sorry Kevin. Trade secret."

"Then what's the point in telling me this?"

"I'm getting to the point. I already told you that I'm leaving at the end of the week. You have my number so you know how to reach me until then and you have until then. Take the next few days to think about my offer."

"What offer?"

"Kevin…I'm asking if you might consider coming with me and joining Michael's Battalion."

Kevin was spared immediately answering by the arrival of his soup. But he kept his eyes on Daniel as he went to cut another piece of his chicken to eat.

* * *

Gadreel was awaking to find himself surrounded by both the light and heat of holy fire. He stood up quickly and saw that he was in some dirt path out in the middle of nowhere. He looked up in the night sky and saw that it was a clear night. He then looked close by and saw two figures watching him panic. One was the hunter he already met, another was an angel he didn't recognize.

"Dean Winchester," Gadreel said as he looked upon him.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like you but I never would've guessed it's because of your clipped wings."

Gadreel disregarded the insult. "Release me," he said.

Dean's face was hard as he looked upon the angel. "I don't think so." He then took out a flask. "Now there are two ways we can go about this. You can either have this go the easy way and tell us everything we want to know," He then turned the flask a bit and a few drops fell on the holy fire and made it climb higher for a bit to show that it was filled with holy oil. "Or we have ourselves a holy barbeque. Cas," he turned to him. "Which wingless dick is this?"

Castiel was looking upon this angel with more calculation then aggression. "I'm…not sure. Who are you? I'd like to believe that I know most angels on sight but I don't think that I've ever seen you before."

"Most of our brothers have never seen my face though my name is one that few angels don't know."

"And what is your name?" Castiel asked.

He didn't answer right away so Dean held up the flask. "He asked you a question."

The angel looked hard at the two of them for a hard moment before he looked at Castiel. "I am called Gadreel."

Castiel eyes widened. "Gadreel," he mouthed silently.

"Gadreel? Never heard of you."

"I have," Castiel said with a bit of a growl in his tone. "If this is Gadreel then it's no wonder why I didn't recognize him. He's one of the renegades. He's been imprisoned in Heaven's dungeons almost since the dawn of man so it was before my time."

"Oh, so he's like Barachiel? One of the Heaven's jailbirds that Metatron's spell gave an early parole to. What did _he_ do?"

Gadreel glared hard at them while Castiel glared back.

"He's the one that allowed the serpent to enter the Garden."

Dean was genuinely shocked. "The Garden? You mean Eden? That Garden?"

"Yes," Castiel said as he glared at their prisoner. "Gadreel was imprisoned for failing at its gates. He is the very first angel to be imprisoned in the holy dungeons. The Rebellion of Heaven, our Father leaving, the corruption of the Archangels. It's all because of him. If he weren't so weak."

"You know nothing fledgling," Gadreel spat.

Castiel spat back. "I know plenty."

"Do you?" Gadreel raved.

"It's due to you that this world is cursed with evil. Why Humanity is contaminated with vanity and sin! Why the world is tearing itself apart! Why our Father has been absent for all this time!"

"You've no right to pass judgment on me! You know nothing of what really happened back then. All you have is the whispers of your fellow fledglings who know as much of that time as they do our Father. But I know all about you…Castiel. How dare you stand there and accuse me of bringing destruction and evil into this world when you brought so much that Lucifer himself is no doubt more jealous of you over Humanity!"

"Alright," Dean stepped in. "You two have your pissing contest another time!" Castiel still glared at Gadreel but he stayed silent. "Tell me who the hell is in my brother!"

He turned his gaze to Dean but kept his glare. "You honestly don't know? You allow an angel to possess your brother and you don't even know who he is?"

"If I did would I bother asking you?"

Gadreel scoffed at him. "You are a first class fool. I've heard stories of you as well, Dean Winchester. It's hard to believe that so many, at one time, believed you would be the one to save us all. Instead, you are the one to doom us all."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He looked over at Castiel. "Castiel, you were so quick to curse me for cursing this world. For destroying it but do you actually know what happened that fateful day?"

"I don't care about how you slipped up on your guard duty," Dean roared. "I want you to tell me who is in my brother."

"I'm answering that question now," Gadreel roared back. "How did I fail Castiel?"

"You were assigned to protect the Garden and Lucifer managed to get passed you as a serpent where he corrupted Eve."

"I asked how Castiel? Do you really believe that I would've let the serpent slip past me? Lucifer wasn't acting alone that day. He had a partner."

"A partner?" repeated Dean.

"Yes. He is the one that tricked me while Lucifer worked his trickery on Eve. It was from him that Lucifer learned how to be seductive and alluring. And it is he that is inside your brother."

"Who? Who is that?"

Castiel racked his brain as he tried to think on who Gadreel was talking about and then his eyes widened. "No," he whispered. "It can't be! Not him!"

"Who?!" Dean yelled. "Who is the son of a bitch in my brother?!"

"Yes Castiel," Gadreel nodded. "It is the angel of seduction and death. It is Samael."

"Samael?" Dean then remembered that when he first spoke to the angel when he was in his brother he had asked him to call him a nickname and chose Samuel as he couldn't use 'Sammy' because that was Sam's.

Castiel was felt his insides freeze. "Samael…he's an archangel Dean. Some believe that he is even more wicked than Lucifer himself."

"You have got to be kidding me," Dean whispered to himself.

What had he _done_? What had _he_ put inside his brother?

* * *

**End of Chapter 20**

A/N: The title of this chapter I got from a song of the same name from Digital Daggers. Its lyrics helped inspire the effect that Samael has on Dean's conscience for what he has done to his brother.

The next chapter will have Dean and Castiel face off on Gadreel's fate with each one having a conflicting opinion for what they should do with him against what he offers them in their pursuit for Dean's brother. Samael meets with his son (?). Dean makes a choice concerning Crowley that unknowingly helps Kevin make his.


	21. The Devil Within part 2

Chapter 21: The Devil Within part two

Kevin just stared at Daniel and disregarded the soup that was delivered to him letting it go cold. Daniel just calmly kept eating his dinner.

"Why would I want to join you?" asked Kevin after a while.

"Why wouldn't you?" he countered. "Do you want to stay with the Winchesters?" Daniel saw that Kevin wasn't speaking so he continued. "Kevin, if you choose to stay with them then I'm going to warn you ahead of time that you won't ever live out your full potential with them."

"What do you mean 'my full potential'?"

"You are a Prophet of the Lord Kevin. You were meant to serve and assist in safeguarding Heaven. The Winchesters will only keep using you as their own personal encyclopedia to abuse the balance and natural order, which I'm sure that they've already done to you."

"They haven't abused me," he defended. "Yeah, they aren't exactly care givers but they've kept alive."

"Yes, to use you. Kevin, the angels have fallen and we've learned that a Knight of Hell has returned and is starting a Civil War within Hell. Call me crazy but me, the Battalion and the Powers have a strong suspicion that the Winchesters had a crucial part in all of it. If they did then I'm sure that it was due to whatever they had you decipher from the two tablets that you've collected."

Kevin didn't want to say anything to confirm anything. The Fall of the Angels wasn't Sam and Dean's fault but Abaddon had been. Not to mention that Cain was also now walking the earth. The latter happening because Sam hadn't completed the third trial and Dean doing something to keep his brother alive despite the fact that he should've died after the third trial regardless.

"You don't know that for sure," he pointed out.

"I don't not know that," he said back. "Besides, we're talking about you, not them. Kevin, do you even have any plans for yourself? When the Words of God are finally translated, what will you do with your life after?"

"I…I don't know. I wanted to go to Princeton but now I can't. I can't go anywhere."

"Why not? The Battalion has connections and funding. We could help you get the schooling you want."

Kevin leaned back a bit. "You can?"

"They did for me. The Battalion helped pay for me to go to school for four years and I got my Bachelor's."

"But…you're doing all of this?" he said waving his arms around.

"Because I choose to. Before I even learned I was a Heavenly Saint I wanted to help. That's why I studied and majored in theology, history and philosophy. It's helped make my work in the Battalion easier. I feel it's what I both have to do and want to do. What do you want to do with the rest of your life? Do you want to be like Dean and Sam Winchester? Driving around in that car across the country and living in cheap motels and cut yourself off from people with only them and their issues being your main focus?"

"No I don't," he said quickly.

"Well that's what it could become. After you've translated the tablets for them then what use will you be for them after that? What will you do with the rest of your life? I'm sure that you don't want to hunt and fight monsters until one of them gets the drop on you, do you?"

"No," he said again a little louder and even hitting the table.

It drew some people to look at them forcing Kevin to settle down a bit.

"Then what are you going to do?" Daniel asked when they had their privacy again. "Have you even discussed your future with Dean and Sam?"

"That's not really the kind of stuff I can really talk to them about."

"Why not? Are you afraid that they won't help you with that? Or that they won't even care?" Again, Kevin fell silent. "I might be in this life but I still hope to find a girl and start a family one day. My brother hopes I do too."

"Your brother?" Kevin didn't remember Daniel mentioning a brother before. Or anything about his family. "Where's your brother in all of this?"

"He's my older brother and he's part of the Battalion, unofficially. He used to be a simple security guard but he feels that he's found his calling in all of this. I don't get to really speak to him very often but he and I are still close." His eyes showed off the fondness he felt at the thought of his sibling.

"Why? Where is he?"

"Oh he's off doing his own part for all of this. Look, the point is that we know and chose our futures. The Winchesters were forced on you Kevin. Now there is an alternative. You can help us with what we need to do with the Grail and anything else that you feel that you can and are willing to do for the effort afterwards. You're free to choose though. Isn't that what Dean Winchester always says? That we can choose?"

Kevin had to really consider this. He knew that he couldn't escape this life, he accepted that. But…did he want to live this life tied to Dean and Sam and Castiel for the rest of it? He saw that the three of them were miserable and haunted the more he spent time with them and the thought of that being him scared him. Yet, looking at Daniel, burdened by this amount of responsibility at his age, like him, and here he was looking strong and confident. He was whole and didn't seem to be clinging to his work like a lifeline. He made this life sound like a…career and not a ball n' chain.

Yet, if he went with Daniel then he would lose out on finally avenging his mother and Channing. Crowley was still their prisoner and he owed it to the two of them to stay and end the one who hurt and killed them and him and prevent anyone else from suffering the same. That itself was worth more than any secured future he could have. Then there was Dean and Sam and how they had still fought for him and the other prophets to save them from Crowley. Then how they saved him from Crowley again. Sure they had left him for a year but Dean had been away in Purgatory and Sam had thought that he was done for and he had forgiven him. If he left then he would be betraying them and he didn't want to do that.

"I don't think I can," he said.

Daniel nodded solemnly. "Like I said…it's your choice. I'll still be here till the end of the week if you change your mind."

Daniel paid for both their orders and wished him a good night. Kevin went to slurp his now lukewarm soup as he wondered if it was the right choice or not.

* * *

Abel was riding shotgun in a car as Nathaniel was driving the long van with their collection of Malachi's former followers. Another two vans were behind them carrying the rest. Abel had just called off the search for Castiel. With the lack of trails or traces on the mountain they had to rule him lost. He was just looking ahead with mild irritation. They were heading for Joseph's stronghold to present all these new angels.

A small ring sounded from Abel's pocket and he reached for his phone and the ID read that it was Joseph.

"Hello sir," he said as he answered. "I'm heading for you now with all of Malachi's former recruits."

"Good. Exactly where are you?"

"We're currently halfway through Tennessee."

"Excellent, I need you to make a detour to Poughkeepsie, New York."

"Sir?" he asked.

"I just received a report from Jedediah. It seems as if he and Daniel have located and retrieved the Holy Grail."

"They have?!" Abel said drawing in some curious stares from the other occupants in the van but he ignored it. "Then it seems we have cause to celebrate."

"We would if Jedediah didn't complete his report," Joseph said grimly.

Abel's grin fell. "What do you mean?"

"Daniel also located Kevin Tran. The two of them were speaking the other night when the both of them simultaneously felt a stirring in the world. It gripped the two of them quite hard. Daniel told Jedediah that they felt something had come. Something bad."

Abel was feeling disturbed. For both a Prophet of the Lord and a Heavenly Saint to both feel something that powerful then it must be serious. "Did we know what caused the stirring they felt?" he asked his superior.

"No, and that's why I need you to investigate. Nazareth is over at the west coast and Ezekiel is here with me so you are the closest to Poughkeepsie."

"And why do you believe that Poughkeepsie holds the answer?"

"That was where the Winchesters were last spotted a few days ago. There should still be a trail for us to pick up."

"What would they have to do with the stirring sir?"

"For Daniel and Kevin Tran to feel that strong a disturbance then it is something that could shake the stability and safety of Heaven and Earth. If there is anything that serious further threatening the stability of the world then I'm willing to bet those two are at the crux of it."

It was hard to argue with that logic. Those two have a knack for making everything fall apart. "I'm on my way."

Abel hung up and called the other cars to tell them of their new destination as he told Nathaniel that himself. Abel was upset that he was being further delayed in trying to track down his brother but he knew that this had to be handled first. He understood that he had to prioritize if things were to improve for everyone, unlike what the Winchesters have done in the past. Sometimes he wondered how those two could truly have any relation to him.

* * *

Dean was still frozen in place as he tried to not only contemplate that there might be someone that was thought to be an even more evil angel than Lucifer but that he was in his brother. While he was still staring off Castiel stood over to be directly in front of Gadreel across the flames.

"This changes nothing," he growled. "You still allowed the serpent into the Garden because of you being weak to Samael's tricks. You still failed Heaven with your blunder."

Gadreel tightened the hard look in his eyes as he locked with Castiel's eyes. "What right do you have to take that tone with me? From what I've heard Metatron say, he pulled you by the front of your nose in expelling all the angels from Heaven."

Castiel felt a sting at Gadreel's words. He actually fell back a step but still kept his glare on the renegade.

Gadreel continued. "I've heard that dozens of our brothers and sisters hadn't survived the Fall. Sophia, Randolph, Joshua to name a few. I may have failed Heaven in my duty but you destroyed it Castiel. Your crimes are far worse than mine ever was."

Castiel took a deep breath and exhaled harshly. "Enough," he growled silently.

Gadreel smirked as he saw that he was getting under Castiel's skin. He felt that it served him right. He wanted to twist the knife even deeper.

"Why? You seemed to want to throw judgments and accusations a moment ago? Or does it lose appeal when it is clear you won't win?"

Castiel wanted nothing more than to pound and kick all his own frustration out at Gadreel right then and there but it seemed that Dean had snapped out of his personal torment.

Dean took his gun and let a shot loose up in the air halting the two angels from quarreling any further. "Shut up! The both of you! Cas, there is bigger things going on then you two seeing who is the bigger dick here."

Castiel was still angry but a part of him knew that he would have to wait. They needed to find Samael and Sam first. For that, they still needed Gadreel. "Why did Metatron meet with the two of you?"

"I don't know," he said.

Dean let loose a shot at Gadreel which hit him in the shoulder. It didn't do any harm to him but Dean felt some of his own stress bleed out along with the angel's blood. "Don't give us any of that crap!" he snapped. "Now what the hell did Metatron want to talk with you and Samael for?"

Gadreel looked down at the bullet hole and then waved his hand over it to instantly mend it. "You are a complete savage Dean Winchester," he said looking over at him.

Dean raised the gun higher. "Let's see if you can heal one that goes right between the eyes."

"Dean!" Castiel shouted at him. "I understand and I know you're worried about Sam but shooting Gadreel will not get us any closer to doing anything for him."

For a few moments, it looked like Castiel's attempt at reasoning with him wasn't going to hold. Dean kept his aim locked firmly on Gadreel's head but silently cursed as he then lowered the gun.

Gadreel looked Dean up and down. "I have to ask you Dean Winchester; are you upset that you lost your patience or that you lost the chance to attack and torture me?"

"Cut out the third degree and tell us what we want to know already! What did Metatron want with you and that angel in my brother?"

"I told you already, I don't know." Dean looked like he would raise the gun again and shoot without hesitation this time but Castiel held his shoulder. "Brutalizing me or not wasn't going to change my answer. I truly don't know and causing me pain won't make me know what I don't. If you don't believe me then feel free to savage me. I will warn you that it will get you nothing." Gadreel was quite calm when speaking of being tortured by these two. Before the Fall, there were few days were he hadn't been subjected to brutality from the prison's guards. He is quite used to it and he doubted that this human and angel, as revered as they were, would give him anything that he wasn't used to.

Castiel leaned in to Dean. "Dean, I think he is telling the truth. He doesn't know Metatron's motives or plans."

"Then why are we wasting time with him? He's useless. Let's kill him and go find Sam. We have the guy's name, Samael. We could work some hoodoo and find him."

Gadreel straightened himself up. "I can't help but overhear you two. You two are free to kill me but let me point out that Samael is an archangel and one that is regaining his full power. He nearly has his wings back."

Dean was confused. "I thought all of you lost your wings."

"Samael has been rebuilding himself for months. His wings have nearly been fully rebuilt. He told me that they were a few weeks from being strong enough to use."

Castiel's face widened in horror. "No, that's not possible."

"Not in the vessel he is occupying," Gadreel pointed out. "The bloodline is directly descended from Adam and Eve's grace. Even if you do find Samael, you won't be able to hold him as easily as me with a ring of holy fire."

Dean remembered that Samael had said that Sam was a strong vessel and could help him heal. At the time, he didn't think much on it but it looks like this wicked angel wasn't just using Sam as a shell but a fortress. From Cas' face Dean saw that Gadreel's words had true weight behind them.

"No, we held Raphael in holy oil," Dean pointed out.

"Dean, Raphael's vessel was a secondary choice. If he had been in a stronger vessel then the holy fire wouldn't have held him. If Gadreel is right and Samael has regained that much strength then the holy fire would be as binding as masking tape."

Dean couldn't believe this. It's was as if every minute everything about all of this got worse.

"But there is a way," said Gadreel. "I know of a special enochian bind that can hold one of Samael's power for a good while."

"Good, what is it?!" Dean instantly demanded. "Give it to me right now."

"No," said Gadreel plainly. "If you want to have the seal then it will cost you."

Dean rolled his eyes. Of course there would be a damn catch. "What the hell do you want?"

"Freedom," he answered.

* * *

Samael was leaving the apartment of the stripper that he had managed to snag after his meeting with Metatron with a relaxed smile on his face. He began to walk down the street to where his car was parked in the lot by the building when the lights above him started to flicker. Samael stopped to gaze at them and then felt something cold materialize behind him. It was a demon. But not just any demon.

Samael was relaxed and put on a smile. "It's been a while."

The archangel spun around slowly and looked upon the image of Cain as he stood there before him with his hands tucked in his pockets. Samael could see the holster wrapped around his waist and saw the First Blade hanging off his left hip.

"Yes, it has Samael. It's good to see you again."

"And it's good to see you out and about without your chains weighing you down my boy."

"There's no way to confirm that," he pointed out but shrugged. "Not like it really matters to me. Either you or Adam, both my fathers left me to fend for myself."

"Are you trying to put your blame on me or your thanks? You're not being very clear on that Cain."

He just glared at the archangel. "What does it matter now is that I'm out."

"And do you know how it was that you are free Cain?"

"Honestly, I never tried to look my gift horse in the mouth."

Samael smirked at him. "That actually is a smart move for the most part. Yet, for things like this knowledge is power if you know where and when to use it."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll understand after you've heard what I've told you. But first, you should know that I'll be calling for your help."

Cain folded his arms at Samael. "Really?"

"Yes."

Samael laid it all down for Cain. The Winchesters and the trials of Sealing Hell that they failed to complete and resulted in his freedom. He also explained about the Powers and of a new Heavenly Saint trying to free Michael and the need for a new army to counter Michael's impending one.

Cain listened silently. He only spoke once Samael was done. "You do realize that if they are successful then this couldn't be at a more unfortunate time. There wouldn't be enough angels for your side. You'll be needing demons. A lot of them which won't be easy right now. Hell is currently in the midst of a war with Abaddon and King Crowley on opposite ends."

"Oh, I'm aware of that. If this plan is to work then we'll need for there to be a victor in that first."

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"Then you should also be aware that even though Crowley's side is lacking enthusiasm with his captivity there is still a degree of fear to openly oppose him. Gathering followers from the existing demon populace is still proving mildly difficult. But Abaddon is compensating by twisting Heaven bound souls into demonic ones. Demons that know no other allegiance than to her and no fear. So far, she had a few dozen new dedicated demon soldiers made but there are more on the way. As long as both Abaddon and Crowley are about then it will be difficult for us to pull the demons attention towards you."

"You're right," Samael nodded. "Hell needs a clear winner and…the right one."

"I don't want to bother with a war within Hell. It's too unsatisfying to kill things that would rather die than go back to Hell."

Samael waved that off. "Don't worry about the demons Cain, I will handle that. You won't have to bother with them until after the civil war business is handled. In the meantime, you'll have your own personal mission."

"Oh I will, will I?" Cain's tone was condescending towards him but Samael didn't care.

"You will. Don't worry. It's one that I'm sure that you will find a degree of pleasure in. Who knows…you might even have some fun with it."

"What do you want me to do?"

Samael looked Cain straight in the eye. "Kill."

"What?"

"You heard me. Kill and open a certain hunter's eyes to the bliss that you seem to find in it. He has the potential that you once had. Help him reach it."

Cain just stared back at the archangel with a blank look on his face as his right hand went to grip the hilt of the First Blade tied to his side.

* * *

Dean and Castiel were in the car that as they were heading back for the Bunker.

"I can not believe that you just let him go," Castiel growled. "You do understand the trouble that he has caused, don't you Dean?"

Dean kept his eyes firmly on the road. "Get over it Cas. Gadreel isn't our number one problem right now," he growled impatiently. "It's Samael that we have to deal with first."

Castiel closed his eyes and let out a small gasp of stress. "You are right. Samael is the greater danger now." Castiel looked at the paper from which Gadreel had drawn the Enochian binding seal.

Dean saw Castiel studying it from the corner of his eye. "Is that the real deal? Will it work on Samael?"

"Yes…I believe it will. It won't be concrete but it should hold him long enough for us to expel him from Sam."

"Good, now let's find the bastard. You can work one of your spells to find him, right?"

He shook his head. "No, Samael is too powerful for the spell to work. No doubt that he would be hiding his presence from all other angels."

"Damn it," Dean grunted. "Then how the hell are we going to find him?"

"Settle down Dean," the angel urged him. "We will track him down like any other target. It may take time but we will find him. You have to have patience."

Dean tried to force the wave of stress that was gripping him. "I know Cas, it's just…he's in Sam and who knows what he is doing while he is riding him. We have to get him out."

Castiel hesitated on this part but it had to be said. "That's another problem."

"What?"

"Dean, even if we do find Samael and are fortunate enough to trap him, how are we going to go about in removing him? Angel possession is not like demon possession. You can't exorcise him with a chant of latin."

"Then how do we get an angel out of a person?"

"There might be something in the Angel Tablet but other than that, I only know one other way to evict an angel."

"On the off chance that God didn't put an eviction notice for angels on that thing, what?"

"Do you remember Samandriel, Alfie?"

How could he forget the angel of Weiner Hut? "Yeah, what about him?"

"When he was taken prisoner Crowley was able to tap into his being within his vessel. I won't lie Dean, it wouldn't be pleasant for your brother to go through. Yet, it may hold the key to removing Samael from Sam."

"Whoa, whoa!" Dean shouted as he held a hand out. "Are you saying that we have Crowley help us?!" He didn't want to let Crowley work anything on his brother.

"Believe me Dean, if I was sure of anything else than I wouldn't be even speaking of this. Unfortunately he might be the only one that can do anything against someone like Samael."

Dean gripped the steering wheel with a rock hard grip. He could already see the smug look on Crowley's face already.

"No, we'll ask Kevin. I'm sure that he's translated enough of the angel tablet to find something about expelling angels from it."

"And if he hasn't?" asked Castiel.

Dean glared at the road ahead of him as if personally offended him. What else could go wrong?

* * *

It was the middle of the following night when Gadreel managed to find his way back to the city and back to his car on foot. While he had managed to have Dean Winchester and Castiel release him, he had to return on his own. The distance didn't bother him at all but all this delay grated on his nerves. As he closed in on his car, he saw there were two angels waiting by it. They turned to look at him as soon as he set eyes on them and started to walk over. Gadreel turned to walk the other way but found three angels walking towards him from the other side. They were boxing him in.

Gadreel walked into the alley close by to find that the other side of it was blocked off by five angels. The path he came from had the five other angels blocking it and effectively trapping him.

"Surrender peacefully and there is no reason for any harm to have to come to you," said a distant voice to him.

"How am I to believe that?" Gadreel asked sounding braver than he felt.

The five angels behind him cleared a path and an angel walked up to him calmly. Gadreel hadn't seen too many angels outside the beginning generations but there was something about this one that felt familiar to him for some reason.

"I'm a man of my word, or at least I was when I was a man," he said chuckling at the afterthought.

That smile…he knew it. It was one from another human had that he had used to glimpse from afar.

"Abel?" Gadreel gasped out.

"Surrender?" Abel asked disregarding his shock.

Gadreel produced his blade which made everyone else draw theirs except Abel who just stared back at him blankly. Gadreel stared hard at Abel's gaze before he tossed his blade over at Abel's feet.

"I surrender."

Abel nodded. "Take him," he ordered as he picked up Gadreel's surrendered blade. "Gently," he barked when he saw the others getting rough with him. "We have much to discuss and I prefer him to be in a divulging mood. It's a long ride back to the Pavilion."

* * *

It took another day before Dean and Castiel reached the Bunker. Kevin was in the study with the Angel and Demon Tablets. He wasn't working on translating them but just staring at them as everything that Daniel said and everything he's been through constantly replaying in his head for the last day and a half. Kevin may not have wanted to betray Sam and Dean by leaving but Kevin also didn't want to betray Daniel by blabbing everything that they did and he said for the last couple of days. Kevin was mentally listing and categorically putting everything he learned in what was safe or not safe to share with Sam and Dean when the front door opened and Dean and Castiel walked in.

"Dean and…Castiel?" he said a bit confused. He thought that Castiel had gone off to be on his own. He kept looking expecting Sam but the closed the door after them. "Where's Sam?"

"Kevin, we need your help," Dean said going over to him.

"Sure, with what?"

"Is there anything in the Angel Tablet about getting an angel out of a vessel without hurting the person they are riding?"

"Um…I don't know."

"You don't know?!" he barked.

"Dean, you keep switching me to prioritize between the Angel and Demon Tablets like a pendulum. You and Sam asked me to look at the Demon Tablet to see if there was anything about Cain and Knights of Hell, remember? Then you asked me to look for the section where the spell Metatron used was on so I've been zigzagging between the two."

"And you found nothing yet? All this time and nothing?" he said a little agitated.

Kevin was starting to feel a little scared by the look that Dean seemed to have in his eyes. Castiel went over to stand in Dean's way.

"Dean, you have to calm yourself."

Dean ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "Yeah…look I'm sorry Kevin but it's not been a very good week so far."

"What happened? And where's Sam?"

"We don't have time to talk. Look…Kevin, I need you on the angel tablet right now and look for ways to pull angels out of people. It's important."

"Dean, why do you want to know that?" What was this all about? Dean seemed to make it sound like it was a matter of life and death.

"Damn it Kevin, just do it!"

"Okay," he said quickly holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm going."

He pulled the angel tablet and looked at it for an hour before Dean came back in the room having showered and changed his clothes.

"Anything yet?"

Castiel who had been sitting with Kevin stood up. "Dean, it's only been an hour. You have to give him more time than that."

Dean ran his thumb and forefinger across his forehead to try and pressurize the stress. They didn't have the time. It had already been over three days. He didn't want this angel to get too far and have his trail disappear completely.

"Cas, we don't have the time. You know that."

Castiel's face went grave. "If you can't wait then there is only one option left."

Dean then hit the table. "Yeah," he said before taking off.

Castiel followed after him and Kevin decided to get up too. The two of them looked like men on a mission and he was still lost on what was going on. This no doubt had to something to do with Sam but neither of them were saying anything. He followed them until they came up to the dungeon. They were going to see Crowley. Why?

Dean hated that he was running to Crowley to help him save Sam but it looked like they had no choice. He opened the dungeon and Crowley was there, still tied and bound like he left him but looked up at him with a mild smirk nonetheless.

"Hello Dean. Fancy seeing you again." He then looked off at Castiel and smiled at him. "Well, well, Castiel. You're glowing."

"What?" asked Kevin as he looked at him. "You mean…

He stretched his next two words amusingly. "_He's back_, " Crowley smirked. "So, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Shut up Crowley. I'm in no mood for your crap today."

"Ooh," he said sucking in some air and making an O with his lips. "Someone's touchy this morning. What's wrong Dean?" He then looked and saw someone missing from the collection of people that walked in. "Ah…did Moose prance off again?"

"We need to know how to remove an angel from their host," Dean demanded.

"Really?" Crowley said mildly fascinated. "Why?"

"Screw you, that's why. Just tell us how," he barked.

"Well…removing an angel is a science. There's a process and a procedure to the whole thing. It's not exactly something I can put on a flash card for you to study."

"Then give us the cliffnotes!"

Crowley smirked at him. "What's going on Dean? You look like you're ready to hang off my every word. Usually the only time you're this set on foraging for nuts from me is when you have no place left to go for them." Dean just glared at him but Crowley was able to put it together. "It's Sam, isn't it? You want to know how to remove an angel from their meatsuit because that suit just happens to be your brother."

"What?" asked Kevin. "Dean, is that true?"

His refusal to answer Kevin was the answer he needed. Dean just reached in his pocket and pulled out the knife and grabbed the scruff of his dress shirt and held the blade towards Crowley's throat.

"Just tell me how to get an angel out of him already," he spat at him.

Crowley just smiled at the threat of the blade. "Sorry Dean. Like I said, it's a process and every case is different. Some nuts are easier to crack than others. I can't tell you what to do if I don't see the patient."

"Well, we don't know where he is so you can't do a diagnosis. Just give us the damn recommended prescription."

"Oh, I may be able to help with that. I have someone that might be able to help track your brother down."

"Really?" Dean said doubtfully.

Castiel was off to the side. He had a feeling of where this might be heading. "What do you want Crowley?"

"You want to have my help than I want something. I've been throwing you treats for months and now I want something from you."

"What?!" Dean barked.

"I go free. Scot free."

"No way in Hell," said Kevin.

"Was I talking to you?" he said condescendingly. "I was talking to the Squirrel here. You want the nuts then you have to pay homage to the tree. You set me free Dean then I'll help you find and push the angel out of the Sam Winchester Penthouse."

Kevin looked to Dean who was just glaring at Crowley. He looked like he was actually considering this.

"Dean! Don't tell me you're actually thinking about this! We can't let him go!"

"Be quiet Kevin," he ordered.

"No! I won't be quiet Dean! What the hell is going on?!"

"Kevin," he tried again.

Kevin cut him off. "Why is there an angel in Sam? Why would he let himself be possessed? What is this really about? What happened to you this week that would have Sam say yes to an angel?" Dean didn't answer and Kevin was starting to put the pieces together. "It wasn't this week…was it? It was months ago, wasn't it? That's it! That's why Sam is still alive? You got an angel to possess him and now you want it out. That's it, isn't it?!"

Dean flinched so he knew he was right.

"Stay out of this Kevin," he warned him.

"No. I'm in this Dean! If Sam had said yes to being an angel's vessel then why would you want me to not say anything about why he had to die if he consented?" He was silent for another minute before that started making sense too. "Because he didn't consent. You forced that angel into him, didn't you?"

Again Dean flinched.

Crowley started to laugh to himself. "Wow…I'm impressed Dean. You sure know how to keep gluing humpty dumpty together again, don't you."

Dean growled and punched Crowley across the face but he didn't lose the smile.

"Can you really find Sam?"

"My associate knows how to find needles in haystacks. I can take you to her and she can lead us to Sam but she won't do it for anyone but me."

Dean turned around so he wouldn't face anybody in the room and just looked at the far off wall. Again, he had to make a bargain to let a douche go or risk losing Sam. He grit his teeth and made his choice. "Fine. But you don't lose those cuffs until after my brother is free."

"Deal," Crowley said.

Dean went off to go untie him when something collided with him. It was Kevin. He rammed into Dean and tried to go for his knife. Dean fought him off and pushed him away where Castiel grabbed and restrained him.

"Damn you Dean! You can't do this! He killed Channing! He killed my mother! Does that mean nothing to you?!"

Dean glared at the floor. He couldn't look at Kevin. "I'm sorry Kevin. But we have to think about the greater good here."

Castiel then dragged Kevin off where he tried to struggle against the angel's grip. He kept him pinned down until he settled down and Dean was ready to move Crowley out of the room. Dean and Castiel led cuffed Crowley with a bag over his head through the Bunker to the stairs where they would stick him in the trunk of the car that they warded. Kevin was at the other side of the room silently glaring and letting a tear loose at the sight of Dean just letting that killer demon free. Castiel opened the door and took the lead in escorting Crowley while Dean brought up the rear.

"Kevin," Dean said looking right down at him. "I'm sorry kid."

He then closed the door behind him.

* * *

Kevin kept staring out at the door that Dean, Castiel and Crowley exited for about half an hour after they left. He couldn't believe Dean. No, actually he could. After everything that Crowley did to him over the last two years Dean easily sided with Crowley over him. All because of an angel that Dean stuck in his brother made off with him and he needed the demon to help get him out. That was the King of Hell, the demon that took his mother, girlfriend and who knows how many others and how many others he'll take when free and he actually defended him against Kevin. It was always about the 'greater good', that is what Dean said, right? Dean put him through so many speeches about the greater good; making sacrifices and dealing with loss for something bigger than them but Dean couldn't do any of it himself. Did his 'greater good' mean everything gets lost so Dean wouldn't lose his brother? Wouldn't lose being able to keep having him in the front seat with alongside him in his car? Kevin lost his family, his future, a good degree of his sanity and now his chance to avenge his mother and girlfriend for that?! He chose to stay with them, not to betray them and instead Dean betrayed him in the worst way possible.

He couldn't do this anymore!

Kevin took his phone and sent a simple text to Daniel. It simply said, '**I'm in**.'

It was a minute later when an address appeared along with a return message that read, '**Welcome** **aboard**.'

He glared as he turned away and headed for his room. He took hold of the angel and demon tablets on his table and held them both in his hands. He moved them up and down as if weighing them before he put them in his back pack He packed his flashdrives and started taking all the notes that he made and scattered through his room. He went to the study and put an envelope right on the table. He took one last look at the place before he headed for the garage. He chose his favorite car and then drove off. He used the GPS on his phone to search for the address that Daniel gave him. After half an hour he found himself outside a motel. He saw that Daniel was waiting outside with a travel bag.

He went over as Kevin got out of the car and walked over. "What made you change your mind?"

Kevin stared at Daniel with a hard look. "I guess that I decided that I don't want to become another person in Dean's list that lost their life so he and Sam could have another few weeks in the Impala together. If I do stay…it will always start being about the two of them. I want my life to be more than that."

"It will be." Daniel nodded. "Alright then. Let's hit the road then. It's going to be a long drive."

"Mind if I drive?" asked Kevin as he helped put Daniel's bag in the trunk.

"As long as I chose the first song." Daniel said pointing at him.

They hopped in the car and Daniel went for the radio and tuned to where 'The Infection' by Disturbed was playing.

"Oh I love this song," he said as he settled back.

Kevin didn't mind as he let the song play out. A nice change from months of retro rock he had been stuck hearing in Sam and Dean's company. He took the turn for the Interstate as he left Lebanon and the Bunker behind him.

* * *

**End of Chapter 21**

A/N: It seems that Dean is rubbing quite a few of his friends the wrong way and he doesn't even see it as he is driven to save Sam from Samael. When he finally does, there is going to be a lot of fallout for him to navigate through. Also, there has been a lot of debate on whether Cain's true father might've been Samael over Adam as he inherited the wicked nature from him. Not even Samael is sure that he is his father or not. Also, Disturbed's song The Infection is one of my favorites so I decided to pay it a tribute and close the episode with it.

The next episode is Venom of God. Dean and Castiel use Crowley to track down Samael and to trap him. Kevin and Daniel go to the Paradise Pavilion where the Powers are overseeing their newest prisoner.


	22. Venom of God

Chapter 22: Venom of God

The front doors of the Paradise Pavilion opened where the angel Jedediah walked thought them with a bundle wrapped up in a white linen cloth in his grasp. The angels that saw him with it started to go off and follow after him. Jedediah headed off to where there was a set of grand doors that he stepped into. It led to a grand room where Joseph was overseeing as Ezekiel was briefing a group of angels and a few humans belonging to Michael's Battalion. They all turned when Jedediah started to step into the room. Joseph walked over to stand in the center of the room and waited for Jedediah to step until he was in front of his leader an arms distance.

Jedediah gave him a mild salute. "Sir," he said with his head bowed.

He tilted his head slightly and held his hand out. "You have it?" Joseph asked.

Jedediah brought out the bundle and handed it to Joseph. Ezekiel went to stand next to him as Joseph unwrapped the linen covering it. When the last of it was off the light of the room shined off the surface of the jewels on the gold chalice. There were looks of awe and reverence from the angels and the humans in the room as Joseph held it up.

"Beautiful," Ezekiel whispered adding to the awe in the room.

Joseph brought it down and turned it around close to his face. "The Holy Grail," he announced. "We are one step closer to freeing our true prince. At this moment, our Heavenly Saint is bringing the next step right now."

Miles away were both Daniel Leonard and Kevin Tran were in their car as they were snacking on some fast food they picked up at a drive-thru. They were driving past a sign that read: Welcome to Florida. The Sunshine State.

* * *

**Supernatural**

* * *

Dean pulled the car up into the parking lot of a fancy looking office building. It was the early afternoon so the front of the building was a picture of activity.

"You have got to be kidding me," he slurred.

"This is the address that Crowley gave us," Castiel said as he looked at the paper with the address again.

"Then let's make this fast. This place is giving me the creeps," Dean said as he pulled the car to a far off corner of the parking lot.

He and Castiel got out and headed for the hood. Castiel checked and saw that no one was paying attention so Dean went and opened the trunk and pulled out Crowley.

"You know," Crowley said cracking his neck. "I could've rode in the back seat."

"It was a long drive and I didn't want to have to see an ass in the backseat the whole way. Now can we just get this over with?"

"Fine," Crowley said with a good deal of annoyance and impatience squeezed in that one word. "Just keep up and try not to draw unnecessary attention to yourselves. This is a place of business not one of your dive bars Dean."

Dean swallowed the urge to punch Crowley across the face for that one and just followed a half a step behind the smug bastard as Castiel brought up the rear.

Crowley led the way into the building being careful to hide the presence of the handcuffs from anyone that might see them. They boarded an elevator and came upon an office space where there was a waiting area by a wall of windows with a giant desk at the other end of the room with a woman there in a headset.

"Wait here boys," Crowley said as he straightened himself up. "I'll be right back."

"Yeah, we'll be waiting for you alright," Dean muttered as Crowley headed for the desk clerk.

Dean and Castiel went to sit where there was only one other person in the area but she was engrossed in one of the room's magazines to pay them any mind.

Crowley leaned over on the clerk's desk and cleared his throat to catch the attention of the woman who was busy talking on the phone.

"Please sign in and wait," she froze as she looked up to see Crowley's smirking face. Her jaw slightly dropped. "I'm sorry but I have to call you back," she said before cutting the call off. "Mr. Crowley sir, it's good to see you."

"Yes Patty,"

"Nancy," she corrected.

"Right Nancy, could you tell Celeste that I'm here to see her."

"Yes," she said getting up. "Of course sir."

She then went inside the office behind her and came back out to show Crowley in. Crowley walked in to find a woman dressed in a fine business suit and she stood as soon as Crowley entered.

"You're free to go Nancy," she said dismissing her secretary. Once she was gone the executive's eyes went a bright red. "It's good to see you again sire."

"Good to be back." He then went to sit in the seat in front of his subordinate's desk. "Now, I think we should start with you telling me everything that has been happening in my absence."

Outside, Dean and Castiel were in the waiting room staring ahead at the door Crowley vanished through ten minutes ago.

"What the hell is he doing in there?" Dean asked Castiel.

He shook his head. "The room is warded against angels."

"Awesome," he grunted out. He just hoped that Crowley wasn't wasting his time or trying to pull one over on them.

Crowley listened as Celeste told him of the status of the war that Abaddon was launching against his power system. He was happy to hear that Cain hadn't made any moves against him or was helping Abaddon. Her forces were still small but she was steadily building her numbers from floaters on his side and transforming souls into her personal soldiers.

"Your information is quite extensive Celeste. How are you so well informed of Abaddon's dealings?"

"Oh," she said smirking to herself. "I'm…sort of playing both sides. Trying to see who is going to come out on top."

Crowley didn't look impressed. "You are?"

Celeste just smiled. "Oh come on sir, you know that you would do the same if you were in my position."

Crowley shrugged and smiled at her. "True."

"So what do you need from me?"

He then held up his hands to reveal the cuffs. "Helping me out of these would be a decent start."

The demon looked them over and then shook her head. "I can't do anything about these. Looks like they were made to only open with the key."

"Not surprising," he breathed out. "Then it looks like I'll have to get my hands dirty after all." He then pulled out a piece of paper and held it to her. "Track this plate for me."

She took it. "Give me a few minutes."

About another fifteen minutes later, Crowley walked out of the office and for Dean and Castiel.

"Well?" Dean barked out.

Crowley held up a small square of paper. "Found your rust bucket. Seems the winged moose took it to a spin and it was last seen a half hour ago in a traffic cam in Kansas City."

Dean snatched the paper from Crowley and looked at it himself. "Alright, let's get the hell out of here."

From the office window, the demon Celeste watched the three of them walk over to a car in the corner of the parking lot and then drive off. She then went to her phone.

* * *

The two holy young men were still on the road but now it was Daniel Leonard was the one in the driver's seat. Kevin was in the passenger seat taking in the sights. They were now in the state of Florida and Kevin had always wanted to come here.

"You know…when we started heading for this 'Paradise Pavilion' I didn't think we would be heading for the Sunshine State."

The young saint smiled over at the young prophet. "Are you complaining?"

"No," he said shaking his head a bit. "I've always wanted to come here. But…why is it here? I would've never thought that it would've been in a place so people go on vacation."

"Well, to be fair, the Pavilion was built before resorts were even an idea to be had here. Back when the American Revolution was being fought."

"Yeah, I remember you told me that the Battalion began moving artifacts and relics over to the New World to try and hide them from Lucifer's forces."

Daniel nodded. "Yes. Before the Men of Letters Bunker was built in Kansas, the Paradise Pavilion was the first attempt to build a safe place to store all of the vital information. It was built to be as demonproof as a Holy Fort Knox but it was built on the surface. When the area was starting to get developed and tourism increased they thought that it would be less safe from people snooping around so they decided to go with an underground complex in a more secluded area."

Kevin remembered the area around the Bunker. It was not only secluded but it was made to be that many people wouldn't want to go around if they could help it. "I can understand that. So, what happened to the Pavilion?"

"It was given back to the Battalion and used as a sort of makeshift command point for the operations they perform in this country. After the Apocalypse, the Powers began to use it as their secret base."

"And where in exactly in Florida is the Powers secret base?" he asked turning away from the sights outside his window to look back at Daniel.

He smiled as he gave Kevin a small glance off the corner of his eye. "The Suburbs outside Orlando."

Kevin jaw nearly hit the car's floor. "You have got to be kidding me. The Paradise Pavilion is close to the 'Happiest Place on Earth'?"

"Don't knock on Disney." He returned Kevin's shock with some more wit. "Besides if any demons, renegade angels or even people like the Winchesters were looking for us, do you really think they would start looking there?"

He had to give Daniel that one. From the signs on the interstate he saw that they would be at the Pavilion in roughly 6 hours. Kevin didn't know if he was feeling nervous or excited on that fact. He saw that Daniel looked calm and happy as they were closing in and wondered if that was reason to be either the former or latter.

* * *

Over in Kansas City, Samael was enjoying his time in the local bars as he hustled people over in pool and darts while he flirted with the cute girl bartenders and even made eyes at the cute and subtly gay male bartender. Samael prided himself on being everyone's type. Men, Women, Angels, Demons, he could seduce them all and boy did he miss it. Of course, he might still be rusty given all those years locked up in Heaven's Prison that hindered his skill but he was slowly getting it back, all of it. Though, the appearance of his vessel really needed some work. He already bought himself a new leather jacket as a better alternative to that jean jacket that Sam Winchester had in his usual wardrobe. Not to mention getting rid of some of that flannel. Now, he decided to do something about the hair. He headed for the car to find a nice barbershop when he saw that there was a note on the inside of the Impala's window. It asked for Samael to come to a certain address not too far away and it was signed Dean.

"You have got to be kidding me."

So it seemed that Dean not only knew he was here but who he was as well. Samael wondered what Dean had in mind for him. He couldn't resist and eagerly drove to where he was asked and found it to be a condemned shoe factory. Samael walked in, not even being cautious for he knew that the Winchester wouldn't do anything as he was wearing his beloved little brother. He wasn't even being subtle. His footsteps echoed through the empty and bare building. Samael found his way to the production floor where he saw someone standing there in the center of the large room. There were flattened boxes and litter strewn all around. The windows were so caked with dirt that half the sunlight was only able to get in but Dean was visible perfectly.

"Dean," Samael said as he descended the metal stairs towards him. His steps echoing through the empty factory. "What brings you all the way here?"

Dean was firm in his stance as the archangel left the stairs and now was facing him from across the floor. "I'm here for my brother…and my car!" he called out.

Samael reached the bottom of the stairs and started to chuckle. "Relax Dean. Both your brother and your 'baby' are fine with me. In fact, I just got it waxed for ya. See? I'm not such a bad guy, now am I?"

Dean had to disagree. The thought that someone else got all handsy with his car only made him want to hurt the angel more. No one touched or worked on his car but him.

"And," Samael continued as he slowly approached Dean. "You could see that your brother is fine as well. Although...you caught up with me just before I was about to head to get a barber. Your brother does know what one of those are, right? Seriously," he said running a hand through the thick flop that his vessel Sam Winchester had. "What does he do with all of this?"

"You got me, but that is still his hair and you aren't changing one thing about it," he growled.

Samael stopped in his motion. "So, his hair is out of bounds but somehow his will isn't? Seriously Dean, you really need to work on your principles."

"You're right. And I'll start by having you take a hike from my brother's skin."

Samael chuckled to himself. "Oh? And just how do you plan to do that?"

Dean glared at the guy wearing his brother's face. "Come over here and I'll show you."

Samael took another step for Dean but stopped suddenly. He took a look at the ground before him that had flattened boxes covering the floor underneath and smirked. "Really Dean? Do you honestly think that I can't smell the ring of holy oil you have hidden here and set up to try and trap me with? I'm an archangel. I used to have a holy oil nightlight for my Father's sake."

"Wow," Dean smirked. "There's an image to think on."

"Well, it's obvious you put _so_ much work on this," he said mockingly. "Here, let me not let your _hard work_ and _strategic_ _planning_ go to waste." He then took a few more steps. He then snapped his fingers at him. "Go ahead. Light it up."

Dean reached into his pocket for his lighter and lit it. Samael nodded at him, not at all worried or afraid but amused. Dean threw it down on the oily fuse he had and it went to the ring of oil to make a ring of holy fire.

Samael looked around. "Oh no. Holy fire. I'm surrounded." Samael's face was a unconvinced show of fright before he snorted. "But wait." He then blew at the flames and the fire went out as if he was blowing candles from a birthday cake.

Dean had expected the holy fire not to work based on what Cas told him but it was still shocking to see this archangel just blow the flames out like it was nothing.

"Awesome," he muttered.

"Isn't it? Now," he said starting to walk towards Dean again. "Are there any other half wit plans you wish to try-" Samael stopped right there because he found that he couldn't move any further.

Dean smiled. "No. I think I'm good now."

Dean then went to the edge of a flattened box and pulled on it. Samael lifted his feet and saw that he was standing on something marked on the floor in red spray paint. He kicked off the rest of the flattened boxes covering the floor and saw that he was standing on an enochian binding seal.

"Hmph," he coughed out. "Impressive."

"Now we got you," said a voice from around the corner.

Samael looked as Castiel came out from his waiting spot with the King of Hell in his grip.

"Looks like a party. Now I really wish I went for that haircut first."

* * *

Kevin was before Joseph, Jedediah and Ezekiel as Daniel hung back with a few other members of the Battalion and some other angels. Kevin was a little bit nervous to both be in the company of so many people after near two years of seclusion and to be in such a fancy and rich interior. The three Powers angels stood in front of Kevin and bowed their heads to Kevin in respect to try to ease his obvious discomfort.

"Kevin Tran," Joseph said as he raised his head back up. "It is truly an honor to finally meet you. I am Joseph, the commander of the Powers."

Kevin remembered that Castiel said that Joseph was the Powers' leader. He seemed younger than he expected but then Kevin had to remember that what he was seeing was really the guy's vessel. "Hello," he said meekly.

Joseph didn't seem fazed. He merely pointed out the angels at his right and left side. "This is Jedediah and Ezekiel," he said pointing to the correct angels.

"Welcome Kevin Tran," said Ezekiel.

"We are happy to have you," Jedediah said after him.

They decided to move this meeting to Joseph's private office with the three Powers leading Daniel and Kevin there away from everyone else in the reception hall. Kevin thought that the office was quite nice.

Joseph spoke up again. "Our fellow member Nazareth would be here as well but he is busy with some faction activity out west. And Abel would be here to welcome you as well but there have been new complications that needed his personal attention."

Kevin's widened. "Abel?"

That news caught Daniel's attention. "What complications? What's happened with him?"

"He came by only a few hours before with a new acquisition before he immediately left. He heard that you were returning with Mr. Tran here and wanted to wish you his best."

"What's happening with Abel?" he asked.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with his brother being free now, would it?" asked Kevin.

Joseph and the other Powers looked to Kevin with shock.

"How do you know about that?" asked Ezekiel. "Not too many have heard of that yet."

Kevin saw that they were leering at him, waiting for his explanation at what he guessed was sensitive information

Daniel held his hand up to halt them. "Wait, Abel's brother? Cain? He's free? How? He told me himself that his brother was bound too tight in Hell?"

"He was," Joseph started. "We don't understand too much on that ourselves. Something happened to break his bindings but we haven't determined why yet." He then looked to Kevin. "How is it that you know about that? Cain hasn't done anything to call any attention to himself as of yet."

"Um…" Kevin didn't know what to say.

"Wait," Jedediah stepped forward. "Don't tell me that the Winchesters had something to do with this?!" he barked. He didn't wait for Kevin to say anything. "They had to be. He's been with them all this time and would know about their dealings."

Kevin started to get a little scared as Jedediah started to tower over him.

"Jedediah, please," Daniel said to make him ease up.

"Daniel, Jedediah does bring up a good point," said Joseph. "The only reason that we know of Cain's release as soon as we did was because of the acute bond to him that Abel possesses."

Daniel looked over to the prophet. "Kevin?" he said gently but pointedly.

Kevin kept his gaze on Daniel as it was easier to look at him then the three powerful angels in the room with them. He couldn't find it in him to speak about the exact conditions of what happened with Cain but managed a small nod.

Jedediah huffed to show his frustration which Joseph and Ezekiel shared. However, they knew that they couldn't take any of it out on Kevin Tran. Daniel had managed to have him turn away from those two and come over to their side and didn't need to make the young man regret it before he'd been with them for one full day. They still needed his help to counter everything that they and Castiel seemed to have set in motion.

"Please Mr. Tran," Ezekiel said indicating a chair by Joseph's desk. "We don't mean to sound harsh but we are in the midst of a collection of crisis at the moment and we need to understand each one to try and correct them."

Daniel nodded to reassure Kevin that it was okay. Kevin went to sit at the chair and calmly explained what Sam and Dean had done to try and shut the Gates of Hell and banish demons from the Earth. He talked of the trials and what the cost was for failing them was.

Joseph leaned back into his chair as he spun it to look out of the window behind his desk. "Now everything makes sense," he muttered.

"Wait," said Ezekiel. "To undertake something to seal up a dominion like Hell…there would have to be a cost. If Sam Winchester took up these trials then he would have to sacrifice something to do so even if he didn't succeed. What was it?"

Kevin felt some of his old anger at Dean returning. "His life," he said. "But Dean didn't want to let him die and he had an angel possess him to try and keep him alive."

Joseph spun himself around quickly to face Kevin again. "Who? Which angel?"

"I…I think his name was Nathaniel."

The three Powers looked at each other in confusion before looking back at the young man.

"That's impossible Mr. Tran," said Jedediah. "Nathaniel has been among us all this time. He is with Abel as we speak."

"I think that Dean probably knows that now." Kevin remembered how frantic Dean had been when he came back. Now how he acted made sense. "The one inside Sam is an imposter then. He and Castiel took Crowley and made a deal with him to help them take the angel out of him."

"What deal?" Daniel asked. The King of Hell wouldn't ask for anything small.

Kevin face went a little ugly. "We had him prisoner. They promised that we would kill him as soon as we found out everything useful he had to tell us but Dean agreed to let him go free if he helped him save Sam."

"Of course." Releasing the King of Hell to unleash more Hell on Earth all to save his brother who Dean himself had put into this predicament. Daniel couldn't find it in him to be remotely surprised.

Joseph felt that that was enough from Kevin for now. "Well…at least now we know how Cain was set free," said Joseph. "Thank you Kevin. You've done enough for us already today. Please feel free to spend the rest of the day to settle yourself in. Ezekiel, would you mind escorting our young prophet to his room?"

"Not at all. Please, follow me Kevin."

Kevin got up and seemed to be getting nervous again.

"Don't worry," said Daniel. "I'll come by later after you've settled in."

Kevin took off and followed after Ezekiel out of the office.

"Why did you let him go now?" asked Jedediah. "We need more information. Not to mention him to start working on the procedure to release Michael using the Holy Grail."

"One step at a time," said Joseph. "Kevin's trust in Daniel and in us is still fleeting. It's obvious that Kevin is feeling betrayed by the Winchesters at the moment and that was the push that brought him to come to us now. The last thing we need to do is push him away now. Now that he is with us, the hard part is over. Now, we are free to exercise patience."

Daniel thought that Joseph seemed to be able to work better with humans every passing year. He had to think that his brother had a hand in that. "Relax Jedediah," said Daniel. "We have both the Grail and the tablets. It's a victory. Let's not get overzealous now and have it cost us."

Jedediah huffed to himself but nodded. "Very well. Still…I wonder who has taken Sam Winchester as their vessel?"

"I think I know who might be able to answer that."

"Who?" asked Daniel.

Joseph then got up and Jedediah and Daniel followed after him. He led them to the basement level of the Pavilion where they went into one of their holding room where there was two angels guarding a door.

"When Abel came here earlier he brought us members from a rival faction. Most of them were deemed eligible to join us with two or three of them that couldn't be trusted."

"Yes," nodded Jedediah. "We had to deal with them."

Daniel understood what that meant. They had to execute them to avoid them being moles that would sell out their secrets to any of their enemies. "Then who is locked in here?"

"The renegade that Abel managed to pick up in the area of Poughkeepsie, where the Winchesters had been sighted when all these new events started. Perhaps he knows what we want to find out." They then entered and the bound angel in the chair at the center looked up at them with a somber face. Joseph stepped forward to stand in front of him. "Hello Gadreel."

* * *

The secretary was packing up a file when someone stepped up to the desk.

"I have an appointment," the newcomer said.

"I'm sorry," the woman said not looking up from putting everything away. "but there is nothing left for the day. Office hours are over. Try coming back tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm sure that an exception could be made for me."

Little did the secretary realize was that the woman she was gazing up at was Abaddon. To her, all she saw was a red haired woman dressed in a leather outfit that made her look like a highway biker chick.

The secretary tried to keep her professional composure despite wanting to finally leave for the day. "Sorry but it's time to break away."

"Good idea," Abaddon said as she reached for the woman's neck and snapped it effortlessly to the side and walked on through the office door behind the desk.

The demon possessed executive looked up from her desk at her new guest.

"Abaddon," she said pushing the paperwork aside. "It's a pleasure to see you."

Abaddon went over and slouched into the chair in front of the desk. "Thank you but you should think about having a better welcoming committee. I had to let her go for you."

She took out a memo pad. She made note on it to remind herself to replace her secretary. "I see you got my message."

"Yes, you are proving to be quite the asset Celeste."

"Thank you," the executive said greedily.

"So, Crowley was here?" asked Abaddon.

The demon confirmed it. "He was…and he wasn't alone."

"Who was with him?"

"It was the angel Castiel and Dean Winchester."

An angel and a Winchester? Abaddon wondered what Crowley was up to? "Why were they here?"

"Crowley needed me to find and track a car for him. It sounded like they were hunting for someone or something."

"And?" Abaddon asked.

"And…what?" asked the demon.

"Did you help them find it?"

"Oh, I did."

Abaddon narrowed her eyes at the demon in front of her. "Really?"

"Yeah…you see," the demon leaned in a bit. "I'm sort of playing both sides to see which comes out on top."

"You are?"

The demon smiled. Abaddon's tone was an exact mirror of Crowley's. "You know that you would do the same thing in my position mam."

Abaddon smirked. "Yes…and if you were in _my_ _position_…"

Abaddon didn't give Celeste any chance to react when she grabbed the demon by the neck and slaughtered the demon with her eyes going black and a high pitched shriek exiting her mouth.

* * *

**End of Chapter 22**

A/N: The title Venom of God is the Hebrew translation for Samael's name. Also, considering all the Disney references made when the Winchesters went to Heaven, I thought it would be poetic to have an angelic homebase close by the Disney franchise. Also, I recently got photoshop on my computer and I created a new image for the story. I hope that you like it. I also changed the poster of the Powers on my profile and made a much better one so I hope you like it.

The next chapter will have Dean, Castiel and Crowley confront Samael and learn more about him and his past actions. Together they win in saving Sam from his control but the experience weighs down on them all. Crowley and Abaddon draw the lines. Daniel helps Joseph decide Gadreel's fate.


	23. Venom of God part 2

Chapter 23: Venom of God part two

Samael was trapped in the sealing circle in the empty factory with his three jailers circling him like sharks snaring their prey. He was currently in a chair bound and tied now that the seal had rendered him semi-helpless but Samael didn't look like a man trapped, just relaxed.

"You two never said that the angel was Samael," Crowley said not looking happy at all.

"Does that matter?" growled Dean.

"Samael's name actually still carries a good deal of weight with my kind. I have no interest causing any problems with him."

"Oh hell, I don't care. There's a dark, dank dungeon back home that has your name on it. You could go right back to it."

"Bold words from someone who practically came begging me for help," he shot back.

"You know," Samael cut in. "This is all good foreplay but don't you think that we should get right into the action?"

"Shut the hell up," Dean said before turning to Crowley. "Just get the gear so we can get this over with.

"Fine," Crowley said still eyeing Samael before going to leave.

"I'll go with him," Castiel said following the demon out.

This left Dean alone with the archangel.

"You're one of the archangels, huh? I must say, you're not the first one I've met that's tried to screw me over."

"So I've heard, though you can guess that I'm not quite like all the others. Few know this but I actually happen to be the second oldest angel in all of creation. Only dear old Michael is older than me. Lucifer was cooked up right after me."

The second angel created? Dean hadn't known that. "Word is that you and Lucifer were besties. Snuck into the Garden and ruined it for the rest of us."

"I see someone's been doing a bit of talking with you."

"Yeah, Gadreel wasn't happy with you; making him let the snake into Garden on his watch."

"Boy does he hold a grudge. Though he should remember that it takes two to tango. I don't remember any complaints after that test from her." Samael smirked to himself. "She seemed to have enjoyed her failure. That was one of my most memorable conquests. I more than made it worth it."

Samael wasn't making sense to Dean. "What are you talking about?"

Now Samael chuckles out from his throat. "Dean, do you know the story of Adam and Eve?"

Dean couldn't help but snort. Who doesn't know? "They were God's first humans and lived in the Garden of Eden before the snake came along and had Eve eat the forbidden fruit. That got them kicked out."

The archangel snickered harder. "Eat the forbidden fruit. The only one that did any eating was me in that relationship. And between us, Eve had plenty for me to snack on if you know what I mean. If you had been there you would've wanted some of Eve yourself."

"What?" Samael just looked at Dean with a mischievous and prideful look that seemed odd to see on Sam's face but he had seen on himself quite a few times when he caught sight of himself after waking from one of his 'nights'. "You and Eve?" He didn't verify it but Dean didn't need him to. "But…I thought that it was Lucifer who-

"Yeah," he said leaning back in his chair as comfortably as he could being tied to it. "my little brother got all the fame but I got the glory. Lucifer tempted Eve not to eat an apple, but to betray Adam's faith with me serving as the temptation. Between my little brother whispering in her ear and me…she didn't stand a chance."

He had a clouded look come over him. As if recalling a truly happy memory. In Samael's case, he was. Eve was truly a beautiful woman. You never forget your first and the memory of him and Eve kept him quite comfortable in prison.

Dean was actually in a bit of shock on that. So that's why they were booted out of the Garden. Why everything is going to Hell? Because this angel can't keep in his pants and went after Adam's wife.

"Wait…how long after this was Cain born?"

"Oh, you caught that. Yes, he was born roughly around nine months later. Though we can't really be sure if he is mine or Adam's. Needless to say, it was a constant thorn in their marriage that was hard for them to work through."

"Yeah, I hear an affair can do that," he dully said. "What I don't get is…why? I know why Lucifer did it, but what about you? You have a problem with us too?"

"Oh Father, no!" Samael chuckled out. "I love humans. _Really_ love them. It wasn't personal, believe me. I did what I did back then because it was meant to test both my brother's loyalties to Heaven and Eve's loyalties to her husband. It was just my father's will."

"God?" Dean was confused. Why would God want to do that?

"Yes. I was made to be the seducer of men and angels. To test people's commitment to others and their own faith, and, I got to say that I loved my job," he added mischievously. "Lucifer may be the ultimate evil but I'm the Necessary Evil."

"Two words that couldn't be more wrong to be together. So what happened to you after your little tryst with Eve?"

"I tested. Tested and seduced many angels into serving Lucifer as well as a good number of new humans. Eve may have been something but Lilith…oh, now there was a screamer."

"Okay, I really didn't need to know that. So you screwed people all in God's name?"

"Sweet deal, huh? Of course, dear old Michael had a good many words to say about that. He felt that I should've taken some degree of responsibility for Lucifer turning against our Father even if I did tempt and assist him by his command. He wasn't happy when Father gave me the pass. Eventually though, he convinced our Father that I was starting to take things too far. Sheesh, one or two hundred of your offspring begin to slaughter at an annual basis and suddenly you are sentenced to be celibate. Like its fair that I have to pay for the actions of kids that you had because you scored more home runs than foul balls when you play the field."

It's a father's job to take responsibility for his kids. Dean was starting to understand why Gadreel and Castiel said this guy was worse than Lucifer. The thought that he was in his brother because of him only made him angrier.

"Uh, yeah it is," he growled.

"Well, excuse me Dean. There was no such thing as contraceptives back then. Condoms weren't really an idea at the time so buns being left in the oven were a constant likelihood. The only time I had anything close to safe sex was when I crossed with another rod, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I get it," he said quickly.

"Hey, I'm not picky. Gives me a lot much larger range of choices, no? Anyway, back to the point, I would think you could feel my pain given how you are. I mean…if there was no such thing as '_safe sex'_ would that really have stopped you from being you out there with a world of hot and needy women? Just because one or two are left with a little something extra, that wouldn't stop you from following your true calling to be out there on the battlefield. It's there you belong, where we both belong. Not with one girl, in one dwelling, being the dutiful husband and father. Slaying and screwing, what more do either of us need Dean?"

Dean took a moment on that. He won't deny that he had laid with too many to lose count. With a few exceptions, he had always been careful. He couldn't afford to develop real connections being on the road all the time. The thought of not being careful and leaving a lot of them to be single mothers with kids looking like him, without him knowing at that, it made him shudder.

The doors opened and Crowley and Castiel came back with lumpy bags that had been in the trunk of Cas' car.

"We're back," Castiel announced.

"Good," Dean was relieved. Talking with Samael was starting to make his spine freeze up for some reason. "Get started Crowley."

* * *

Daniel looked at the angel that was tied in the chair in front of him. The angel was just staring back at all of them with a hard look.

"Gadreel?" He then started snapping his fingers. "Why do I know that name?" he said more to himself than the others in the room.

"He's one of the thirteen," explained Jedediah. "A renegade. The first one to be in Heaven's prison actually. He is the reason mankind was cursed with evil."

Daniel's eyes widened as he took in the bound angel in front of him. The only other renegade that he had met was Barachiel who drove people to do acts of cruelty and maliciousness all in the name of Heaven. Barachiel didn't seem to be sorry at all about her crimes but when Gadreel was called out, he tried to avert his eyes from them. As if he was truly ashamed. Daniel took note.

"Really? How?" He then looked to try and catch his gaze. "What did you do?"

Gadreel caught the eyes of the human. He didn't seem happy but he wasn't showing an overflowing maliciousness at him as he had experienced with Dean Winchester. He was keeping himself calm and collected. And, he didn't seem to revel in hostility like he had experienced with the hunter. "Who are you young man? How has a human such as yourself found his way into the good graces of the Powers of Heaven?"

Joseph answered. "You're in the presence of a Heavenly Saint Gadreel and he is in my charge so watch what you say and do to him in my presence."

Gadreel had never had the chance to meet any of the former saints like Abraham, Moses or Noah but he had heard of the feats that they accomplished. "What is your name?" he asked him.

"It's Daniel," he answered. "Now tell me Gadreel, why were you imprisoned? What did you do?"

Gadreel didn't want to answer but a Saint had asked him and he felt compelled to answer. "God had trusted me to guard Eden's gates…and I failed to keep them secured."

Joseph nodded. "He was careless," he further explained. "And humanity paid the price with the Serpent entering and corrupting Eve into temptation."

Daniel eyes widened. "You mean Lucifer getting her to eat the forbidden fruit."

Joseph, Jedediah and even Gadreel scoffed.

"I for one find that insulting," Gadreel grunted. "Taking the action that led to me being imprisoned and making it seem so…nonchalant."

Now Daniel was confused. "What do you mean?"

"It still amazes me what has been censored in your bible," said Joseph. "No Daniel, Eve didn't get tempted into eating a simple apple. She was tempted into letting herself be…taken by someone other than her husband."

Daniel may be a saint but he didn't have an innocent mind. He now was making sense of what they were talking about that a dirty mind would quickly be already imagining it in great detail. So the 'forbidden fruit' was a (naughty) metaphor taken as a literal meaning.

"Oh," That was all Daniel could say on that.

So Eve had betrayed and cheated on Adam then. He supposed that made more sense to earn God's fury than eating a stray apple. Betrayal and Adultery have always been serious and near unforgiveable through history. Hell, even today they were still serious things.

"It's insulting to make my failure seem so juvenile," Gadreel spat out grumpily.

Now that the reminiscing was over, Joseph and Jedediah went back to their questioning.

"Gadreel, what were you doing in that city?" asked Joseph regaining his interrogative stature.

Jedediah went and struck him in the face. "Answer him," he growled.

"Yes," Daniel mumbled. "Because he is dying to answer you now after that. Let me try talking to him?"

Joseph narrowed his eyes a bit as he thought on this. "It can't hurt."

Daniel went over to kneel so he could be level with their prisoner. "Gadreel, I don't remember hearing about any incidents happening in Poughkeepsie besides a beast or something feeding there. So, it doesn't seem as if you had been causing trouble there unless you were captured before you could."

"No,' he immediately said. "I didn't want to bring any trouble down on anyone. I'm innocent."

Daniel glared slightly when Jedediah snorted. He ignores it to continue with his questioning. "If you are innocent Gadreel then you shouldn't have anything to hide by answering my questions. Why were you there?"

"I…I was just…trying to find some redemption. I wanted to guard and protect people." He then explained the job he had as a security guard at the hospital and how he'd been working there as one for months. He then explained about the Cucuy that managed to settle there and how it drew the Winchesters there. He also told them how he slew the creature as soon as he found it to stop it from killing more children.

"That's all well and done Gadreel," said Joseph. "But a Cucuy wouldn't have made the stirrings in that city that were felt by so many of us least of all by a prophet and a saint. Something had to have happened there that you're not telling us."

Gadreel looked away from them.

"You know something," Jedediah said. "You know what it is we're talking about and why it happened, don't you?"

"It's not my fault," he said in a small voice.

"You want to tell us," Daniel said as he took in the way that Gadreel seemed to be struggling internally in front of them. "I can't believe that the cold and pained feeling that I and the prophet with me felt had come from you Gadreel as I do not feel such a thing with you here now. If you are not truly at fault then there is no reason to not tell us."

Gadreel looked from the three in front of him that were staring at him unflinchingly. "It was another renegade. One who tracked me down."

"Which one?" asked Joseph.

He looked into Joseph's eyes. "Samael," he said unflinchingly. "Metatron came to us and offered terms of alliance which I refused. Samael, he seemed to like the idea."

That made both Joseph and Jedediah open their mouths in shock. Samael was the worst and strongest of the renegades. If he became an active force then they would be hard pressed in stopping him without the aid of Michael.

"That can't be," Jedediah tried to deny.

"He is," defended Gadreel. "And it seems he has chosen to reside in the body of one of the Winchesters."

"Which one?" asked Daniel though he already knew the answer. "Not Sam Winchester."

"Yes." Gadreel nodded.

"Then it's true," he said more to himself then the others in the room. So, Daniel hadn't been hallucinating when he saw that scout's video about the boys. An angel looked to possess the younger brother because one was.

Joseph slammed a fist into the wall next to him. "Those fools! Do they not realize what an angel of Samael's power could do with a vessel of their bloodline and strength?!"

"Plenty, he has used his strong vessel to rebuild his broken grace," Gadreel continued. "He has regained his wings and is near full strength again which he was happy to show off. That might be what you all sensed."

Jedediah was now a new level of being livid. "Damn those Winchesters! We have to inform Ezekiel and send word to Nazareth, Abel and the rest of the Powers," Jedediah made to leave the room as soon as he made that suggestion.

Joseph agreed. "You're right."

Gadreel froze them in their tracks. "And, what is to be my fate?"

Jedediah brought out one of his blades and that seemed to be all the renegade needed to know.

Daniel looked from Gadreel to the two angels at his left and stepped up. "Listen Gadreel, personally, I don't think you're a bad person. Unlike the other renegades it sounds as if you have tried to find some degree of redemption. Others like Barachiel and Samael have used their new found freedom to return to their old wicked ways, but not you. I think that should be taken into consideration," he said to Joseph.

"What do you mean?" the commander of the Powers asked his charge.

"Maybe we should have Gadreel placed in a sort of probation. It's obvious he wishes to redeem himself and what better way for him to do so then to aid the Powers in restoring Heaven?"

"Daniel," Jedediah roared. "Do you not understand what this renegade has done?"

He nodded. "I do, but, I have seen that we are choosing to bring in and forgive those that chose to follow heretics in their bid for taking control for themselves and abandon Michael. Surely, one that hasn't willingly betrayed your host deserves as much as a second chance as them. An observed one. Given what he has chosen to do with his time after the Fall is just cause to…have a little faith."

Joseph looked to the human to the renegade before he snapped his fingers to loosen Gadreel's bindings. "Very well. Gadreel, this saint has chosen to show some faith in you. He has vouched for you quite exceptionally. I would try hard not to violate that. Keep in mind however, when we succeed in freeing Heaven's true leader, he has the final say in your ultimate fate. Yet, if you've prove deserving, I'll personally vouch for you to him to consider not returning you to Heaven's Prison."

Gadreel could've cried. It was more than one in his position could've ever hoped for but all he managed was a curt nod. "Thank you."

He breathed in and out deeply. "Thank us by not giving cause to regret giving you this chance."

Joseph and Jedediah then left the room as they headed for the ground level of the manor.

"Do you think it's wise to allow Gadreel his freedom sir?" asked Jedediah.

"To be honest, no. However, Daniel has a good point. We can't afford to be too picky at this time. If Metatron has indeed made a pact with Samael then we'll need all the aid we can get our hands on. We will soon be at war and we must be ready."

* * *

Dean was watching as Crowley dug the metal pokers into Sam's head. Dean was trying hard not to look at the sight. He was a hair's length from running over and yanking them away. Castiel noticed and moved in front to try and obscure Dean's view of it to remind Dean that this was essential. Despite that, it didn't seem to have much of an effect. Samael didn't look like he was in any pain despite five metal pokers sticking out of his forehead.

He smiled over at Crowley. "Hey, I have an itch a little towards the left of my central forehead. Mind jamming one there for me. Thanks, you're a peach."

Castiel huffed. "This isn't working."

"Yes," barked Crowley. "Thanks for stating the obvious."

"Why isn't it working?" Dean demanded. "I thought you said you could do this?!"

Crowley put one of the pokers down a little harder than necessary. "Yes, I did. And I could have…if this one wasn't an archangel! It's not as simple as the normal winged dolls off the assembly line. He's a lot tougher than the usual ones so the usual ways won't cut it."

"So, there's no way to pull him out?!"

"Calm down, I never said that."

Samael chuckled. "Oh, is that what you've been trying to do? Here I thought you wanted to help get my skull pierced. We had a deal Dean."

"Well that deal's off Samael," Dean argued angrily.

"Why? I've been keeping my end of it. Why the sudden shift? Because you didn't know who I really was?" He snorted. "That would've made little difference to you and you know it."

"Well, it does now. One way or another, you're leaving."

"Am I? Your favorite king here isn't strong enough to evict me. And now, don't count on Sam to be of much help either. He's nowhere near strong enough to get rid of me."

"He held Lucifer off you son a bitch."

That actually made his smirk deepen. "Yeah, for about a minute and he didn't have near a tight a hold on your brother that I do. Sad to say my little brother let his pride cloud his judgment. He let Sam be close to the surface thinking he could hold him at bay and paid the price for his overconfidence. Trust me, I won't be repeating Lucifer's mistake. Your brother is in a far off corner and is no threat to me. In fact, he doesn't realize anything is even wrong." He then let out a small laugh. "He thinks the two of you are on another case. One involving ghouls chomping on dead cheerleaders. You're having quite a lot of fun on that one Dean. I'm portraying you quite well." He let out a steady bout of laughter that had Dean clenching his fist so hard that he was drawing some blood.

"There has to be something else we can try," Dean growled out at Castiel and Crowley.

"I'm sorry Dean. But it seems that Samael is just too strong for us to evict," said Castiel. "If Sam was possessed by a normal angel, it would've been difficult enough but an archangel like Samael is a challenge in of itself."

"Not if we give Samael more to resist than just Sam," Crowley imputed.

Castiel turned to the demon. "What were you saying?" he asked Crowley.

"Well, we might not be able to do anything from the outside but maybe we can reach your brother from the inside."

Now Dean was close to losing it. "You mean possess him? Are you nuts?!"

"He's already possessed numb nuts. I'm just saying that we can reach the corner of his mind that Samael stuck your brother and get him to eject the angel from inside while we eject from the outside."

Fight him inside and out. Dean could understand that. "Okay." He then looked to Castiel. "Cas, get in there and reach Sammy and tell him everything that's going on."

Castiel shook his head. "I can't Dean. I'm an angel, remember. To possess someone I need permission and Sam isn't in any condition to give it to me."

Dean stomped his foot. Can nothing turn out right?

"I don't need permission," said Crowley. "I can go inside Sam and tell him what's happening."

The last thing Dean wanted was to put more of his already stretched faith in Crowley but if he was going to save Sam he didn't have too many options. Who knew how long that sealing sigil would work on Samael?

"Fine," he said pained.

"First." Crowley held up his handcuffed wrists. "These gotta go."

"No way. After Sam is okay."

"I can't leave and possess your brother with these on."

Dean couldn't believe this was happening to him.

* * *

Sam was in the Bunker's study flipping through some pages in a big book. Dean was off in the next room putting some of their stuff away.

"Nothing," Sam huffed. "I can find nothing in here that would tell us why Ghouls would be munching on dead cheerleaders. It doesn't make sense."

"I know," Dean's voice called out cheerfully. "If I had to munch on cheerleaders they would be alive."

Sam rolled his eyes at how excited Dean had been during all of this. He was so distracted that he was caught by surprise at the demon that was close by. He jumped out of his seat when he started to talk.

"Wow, this place looks better without a bag over my head."

"Crowley," Sam breathed out. "Dean!" he shouted out to alert his brother.

"Poughkeepsie," Crowley called out.

Sam froze before he could try to reach for some holy water. "What?"

"Dean said that it was your private code. It means to drop everything and run."

"How the hell do you know-"

"Sam," he cut in. "Drop everything and run. This isn't real."

Now Sam glared at the demon. "What do you mean that none of this is real?"

He pointed around to their surroundings. "Everything here is just set dressing. This is all in your melon Moose. You're possessed."

"Possessed? Right." Sam was starting to lose his patience with Crowley.

"Tell me then, you called for your brother as soon as you saw me. Why is it taking him so long to get here? How did you even get here to start working on this case of yours?"

Sam looked around and saw that he was right. Dean was nowhere to be found. And…now that he thought about it, wasn't he already on a case dealing with a Cucuy? Then…he remembered the sudden blackouts. The little lapses of time that seemed to slip past him, it was starting to make sense.

"You're doing this," he accused.

"Oh, as much as I would like to take credit, I'm afraid I'm not whose perched on your shoulder."

An angel? Is that what Crowley was trying to tell him? That couldn't be. He would never give an angel consent to use his body, not after Lucifer. "I don't believe you."

"We don't have time for you to wrestle with your inner demons Moose. I know possession Sam and if you want to be free then you have to take control of this corner of your mind and push yourself to the front again."

Crowley was then slammed from behind by someone Sam had never seen before. He was a dark haired man dressed in black leather jacket and black jeans that was decorated with chain links.

"Enough of that," he said smirking down at the demon before looking over at Sam. "Hello Sam."

If Crowley had been telling the truth then this was the angel that was controlling him. "Who are you?!" he demanded.

"Samael," he answered.

"You're the one who's controlling me."

Samael widened his eyes a little comically. "Controlling you? From where I stand I'm the one that saved your ungrateful life."

Sam narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Samael made his way over to him. "Your brother and I had a deal. Since he wants to renege on his part of it then I see no reason to keep up my end. I have everything I need from you anyway. You can handle everything else yourself."

"What?" This angel wasn't making sense.

"Here Sam. I think it's time that I give back what Dean asked me to take and take what I didn't ask for."

Samael then touched his forehead and Sam suddenly felt a rush. Memories of being in a hospital bed. Of Dean speaking with this angel. Of all the times that the angel took control and what he has done while he was. If was pounding and overwhelming. Sam was on the floor as he was convulsing from the sudden overflow of images and memories that he had been given. Samael turned his attention to the King of Hell that was still somewhat knocked down.

"Crowley," he said crutching down over him. "We need to have a little chat."

* * *

Outside Sam's body were Dean and Castiel watching over it and Crowley who were still there out and motionless. Suddenly, Sam's mouth opened and Crowley's smoke poured out and went back to his body. The pokers in Sam's head flew out and the wounds on his skull healed. Samael eyes were glowing blue as he looked right at Dean.

"It was not smart to try to screw with me Dean. I would've left when I promised but it seems like I'm leaving earlier than expected. You should know Dean that I've screwed enough humans, angels and demons to know that I don't like to be screwed with, especially by the likes of you. If this doesn't leave you screwed six times over Dean then you could bet that the Powers' new saint will do it instead."

He didn't let them have any time to contemplate what he said when he opened his mouth and left Sam's body. Samael's light came rushing and blew out towards one of the high windows along the top of the opposite wall.

As soon as the archangel left, Dean ran over to his motionless brother. "Sam? Sammy, can you hear me?"

Sam was still for a few more moments making Dean and Castiel grow more worried until he started coughing harshly.

Dean was beyond relieved. "Oh, thank god."

Castiel noticed that the outside got darker suddenly and he was feeling something disturbing incoming. "Dean," he said drawing his attention.

"What Cas?"

"Demons."

As soon as he said that, the door burst open and the four occupants looked up to see the familiar figure of Abaddon slowly entering flanked by two demons.

"Go," Crowley said turning his chair to better face the entrance. "I'll handle her."

Dean and Castiel helped Sam to his feet as they went to leave through the side entrance to get back to the cars.

Abaddon sauntered over to smile upon the King of Hell. "Crowley, I see your new playmates finally let you off the leash."

"Don't knock it you tried it sweetheart. But now, I'm back and ready to get back to business."

"Good. You could start by bending the knee."

"To you? Nah," he said sitting down in the chair as if it were a comfy lounge chair. "I'd rather bend my legs though you seem too far from even my taste."

"Yet, it seems as if many in Hell are finding me refreshing from your…management skills. Let's settle all of this once and for all. Right here, right now," she said freeing her fingers for a fight.

"See, there is your problem right there. Jump right into the blood and violence. And for a red head that seriously says something."

"Always with your nonchalant jokes Crowley. This is why Hell needs me and not you." She turns to her two fellow demons. "Take him," she ordered. Yet, the two of them seemed a little hesitant and weren't moving for Crowley. "Did you hear me?"

"Oh," Crowley said with a small smile. "They heard you. They're just waiting to see where their best chance lies. You see, that's another problem you have. You see this as a nose to nose fight. Me, I see this as a campaign. With you, demons are free to all the fists and blood they can get. Me, they're free to R&amp;R with a fresh warm virgin once a month." He then stood from his chair. "Work on your slogans hun. Vote Crowley." He then vanished.

Abaddon glared at where Crowley vanished before she turned her attention to her associates. The factory's empty halls echoed with the screams of those two demons as Abaddon slew them for their open disobedience.

* * *

Over at a bar in Detroit, the former vessel of Samael was drinking to his health. He had been in the hospital for a month after he suddenly found himself in Red Gulf and suffered some problems but it seemed to have run their course. He resumed his drifting lifestyle and was now sitting at the front chatting with the cute bartender that was wiping the place down. He had fixed up some leaks that the bathroom was suffering and she was treating him. The bar was empty save for the two of them and a guy who looked ready to nod off any second.

"I'm about to close up," the bartender said.

"Really, would you like some help?" the guy asked.

"Cute, good with his hands and sweet," she smiled. "My favorite combination."

"Oh," he smirked. "I'm sweet inside and out. And, I think you just might be cute and sweet inside and out yourself. I would love to find out if my guess is right."

"You're very sure of yourself, aren't you?" she asked him amused at the confidence he was giving off.

Before he could answer a ringing was sounding off inside the bar and a white light was spilling in from the outside windows.

The bartender covered her ears. "What is that?!" she screeched out.

The other man was now fully awake and sobered by the noise and light.

Yet, the vessel just looked to the windows unflinchingly. He looked like a zombie as he listened to the high screeching before he said: "Yes."

One of the windows blew in as a stream of light poured in and went through his eyes, nose and his mouth. When it was all in, the light exploded out from his body and the bartender and the other guest screamed as their eyes burned out. The light dimmed and the shadows of two great wings were splayed all about the opposite wall and they spread out a bit before the light vanished leaving only Samael in his reclaimed former vessel.

He looked back down at the body of the bartender. "Shame. At least last time, I had come after you and your last girl had the chance to."

Samael heard the sound of wings and he looked over to his left to see Metatron sitting in one of the stools and reaching for the dead man's abandoned drink. "Glad to see you can keep your sense of humor in any circumstance." He then went to finish the drink.

Samael then lightly laughed. "Glad you think so."

Metatron put the empty glass down. "Let me take a wild guess. Winchester trouble?"

"Oh, you're good," he said mockingly. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'm ready to move into Phase 2."

"And what was Phase 1?" Metatron asked.

Samael smirked at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He then went to leave the bar leaving Metatron there to grab another bottle as a parting gift.

* * *

Dean, Sam, and Castiel were a fair distance from Kansas City. They were pulled over off the side of the road in between the reacquired Impala and Castiel's car. Sam was looking away from Dean while Castiel was looking him over. Samael's departing words worried Dean and he wondered if the archangel had done something to impair his brother's health.

"Are you feeling any sort of internal pain?" the angel asked.

Sam shook his head. "No."

"Any difficulties with your motor functions?" he asked.

Again, Sam shook his head. "No Cas."

"What about your memories? Anything seem foggy or out of place to you?"

Sam's tone went a little rigid at that question. "No, I remember quite a lot. Samael made sure of that." Dean flinched. Sam only used that tone when he was severely pissed. Usually at him. "Though he made sure that I don't remember or know what he was doing that he didn't want me to remember or know. Whenever Metatron or any others come up, it all becomes blank."

Castiel seemed to be done. "He seems healed but I can't be too sure. I've still not regained my full strength yet. I'll need to do a more thorough check on him."

Dean nodded. "You can take him back to the Bunker and do it there," he suggested.

Castiel sensed that Dean wanted to talk to his brother alone.

Dean walked over to get a glimpse of his brother's face. "Sammy?" Sam turned slightly away from him. Yeah, he was pissed. "Sam, look, I know that you're angry…"

"Angry?!" Now Sam turned to look at Dean. He glared straight into his eyes. "Dean I officially left angry months ago."

"I know," he cut in. "And I deserve it. You have the right to be angry. I'm going to find Samael and I'm going to stop that son of a bitch. I have to make this right."

"Make it right?" Sam angrily asked.

Dean had no warning following that as Sam went and punched Dean square in the face. His hit was so hard that Dean actually fell to the ground by his car.

On the ground, Dean was dimly aware of Sam asking Castiel for his keys as they went into his car and drove off leaving Dean watching them take off with a broken and hopeless look stuck on his face. He was so distraught that he hardly felt anything from his hurt cheek. Is this what Samael had meant when he said that he was leaving Dean screwed?

* * *

**End of Chapter 23**

A/N: Remember back when Sam and Dean came across Jessie and Castiel said the Bible gets more wrong than it does right? I thought that the very first sin might've been altered as well. Granted eating an apple would probably be like getting caught with your hand in the cookie jar and not be a big deal. But to betray the faith of your husband would've been a much more severe and damning crime much like it still is today. Also, the theories behind Samael being the real father of Cain would mean that Eve would've had to betray Adam so this made sense to me. I hope you liked it.

The next episode coming up will be called Blood Brothers. Sam returns to the Bunker and finds that Kevin has ran away with the tablets. As Castiel looks over Sam to see if he is truly out of Death's grip he makes a discovery on what Samael's possession has cost him that hits the younger Winchester hard. Dean goes off on his own to try and find Samael and along the way stumbles on a case where hardened criminals and Death Row inmates are killed in secured areas and reluctantly looks into it to stumble onto the most famous murderer of all time.


	24. Blood Brothers

Chapter 24: Blood Brothers

Over at Davis County Jail in Farmington, Utah, a man in an orange jumpsuit was rocking against the wall of his jail cell with a bored and irritated look on his face. Taped to the wall next to him a calendar with a date circled for two days from then. Written on it was simply: Goodbye cruel world. The metal door he was facing had a small glass flap that opened and showed and a man looked through it at him.

"How sweet," the prisoner said. "The warden."

The warden smirked through the opening. "Oh, I'm going to be missing your dry wit, Mullaney. It will be hard but I'll move on."

The inmate Mullaney only snorted. "Only two days left Warden. Better take it all in."

Now the warden glared. "You just won't let yourself be scared, will ya?"

"With my life so full of crap, things can only get better from here."

"For a piece of trash like you? The fear of God should be consuming you."

Mullaney got up and walked over to the door. "Yeah? Well when I see him I'll greet him the same way I always send you off." He then gave the warden the finger and the flap closed leaving Mullaney back in his seclusion. "Ass," he said to himself. "Two days and I'll be free from him and this damn hell."

"Oh, I don't know," a voice sounded behind him.

Mullaney nearly stumbled as he turned around to face his unexpected guest.

Cain folded his arms as he looked around. "Compared with the real thing, this is Heaven on Earth." Cain's eyes then went black. "Believe me." He then reached for the holster on his belt and pulled out the First Blade. "And you will."

A few minutes later, an alarm sounded out and the Warden stepped into the central security room.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked the security officers.

"We don't know sir," he said gesturing to the surveillance screens, some which were offline. "The cameras are malfunctioning."

The warden took note on which ones were off. "Only in one place."

He led four guards to the corridor where the cameras were off to find that the whole corridor was dark. He walked the path and noticed that one door was ajar. The door leading to Mullaney's cell. Had he escaped? He opened it to see that Mullaney was still there, or his body was, lying face down in a pool of his own blood.

* * *

**Supernatural**

* * *

Sam was driving Castiel's station wagon with the angel silently beside him. No words had been said the entire ride from Kansas City about what Castiel had witness about Sam punching Dean and leaving him in the dirt. Sam didn't want to talk about it and Castiel silently respected his wishes. Instead, he asked about events in the man, well former man's life that he had missed out on.

"So you just stole another angel's grace and that was enough to replace what Metatron took from you?"

"Seems so," he grunted.

"Is that safe? I won't pretend to be an expert but that sounds like you were missing a kidney and then trying to take someone else's and sow it in yourself and hope that it'll just work like your old one."

Castiel grunted. "So far it seems that I'm adjusting to it well enough."

'_So far? Yeah, that was always a reassuring thought'_, Sam couldn't help but think.

"And, you ran into Abel too? Cain and Abel Abel?"

"Yes, I did. If I had to guess he is currently on a hunt for his brother."

"Cain," he muttered as the reminder that Cain had risen thanks to the Trials came back to him. "But, that's good, right? If he stops Cain from causing trouble."

"It would be, if Abel wasn't unbreakably loyal to the Powers."

"Still no clue on what they want?"

"No," Castiel shook his head. "But…"

Sam looked over to see the confusion and tension on Castiel's face. "What?"

"It was something Samael said. I want to speak with Kevin on the matter just to be sure though."

"Well, we're almost back to the Bunker."

About half an hour later, Sam and Castiel were in the Bunker's garage and were making their way to the study.

"Kevin?" Sam called out.

"He's probably in his room," said Castiel. "I'll go get him."

Castiel disappeared down the hallway leading to the living quarters while Sam lugged his pack to the desk. As he slammed it on the table, the wind from it blew an envelope off and it drifted to the floor. Sam saw it and reached for it to saw that it was addressed to him and Dean with Kevin's handwriting. He went to open it and the air emptied from his lungs. As he finished reading it, Castiel came running back in.

"Sam, Kevin's room is empty. All his papers and things are missing. He's gone."

Sam looked up from the letter to the angel. "Kevin's not gone Cas. He left."

"What?"

Sam handed him the letter that Kevin wrote them while Sam let what the letter said get to him. Kevin had wrote that he was sorry but he just couldn't stay with them any more if all they did was screw him over for each other. He had met with a member of the Battalion that they ran into and decided that it would be best for him to go with them. He also asked not to look for him.

Sam knew that that wasn't an option. He had to look for Kevin. He wouldn't abandon and leave him like he did two years ago. He couldn't make that mistake again. He owed Kevin that and more.

* * *

Kevin was underneath a tree on the grounds of the Paradise Pavilion as he was reading a book he found in the manor's library. It was a nice day and it felt like it did when he went off to read in the park by his house during the weekends.

As Kevin sat there, he was being watched from one of the windows of the manor. Joseph and Daniel were standing at one and looking upon him.

"He seems to be settling in nicely here," Joseph mused.

Daniel nodded. "It's growing on him. He's still feeling out of place and nervous but it all seems to be going on the right track. I'm confident that he'll decide to help us. It may take some more time though."

"Just don't let it take too long Daniel. It's already March. The window is closing and we can't miss the date."

Daniel faced the angel. "I know Joseph. However, to convince Kevin to fully help us with freeing Michael is not going to be so simple. His time with the Winchesters has weighed on him but I will do what I can." He turned to look back upon Kevin.

"Very well. I'll be waiting for you to report Kevin Tran's cooperation. I'll be turning my immediate attention back to the heretics, renegades and, thanks to the Winchesters, preparing to deal with Samael's rejuvenation."

* * *

Dean had not been taking his new private time well. He was set in trying to find Samael to make him answer for what he had done. He found a Detroit news account of people dead in a bar with their eyes burned out and internally burned up much like he knew people were like that had unfortunately looked into an angel's true form. He saw some footage from a building nearby that had captured an image of a man leaving the bar that he recognized. The guy was the same one that Samael had been in when he came to the hospital to revive Sam. It seemed as if Samael had reclaimed his former vessel. However, the trail went cold after that.

Adding to all of that, Castiel left him a message on his voicemail. Apparently, Kevin had left the Bunker and had taken off. He had apparently decided to go off with those people from the Battalion. Dean felt even more angry with himself. The last time that he had spoken with Kevin was yelling at him and dismissing him as he freed his girlfriend and mother's killer in front of him. That probably was one if not the main reason why Kevin decided to up and leave them. He wanted to call Cas to find out more but that would risk Sam finding out and he knew that Sam didn't want anything to do with him right now if how hard he hit him wasn't enough of a clue.

Dean was finding the new silence and emptiness in his car and motel rooms to be getting to him. But he was taking it as what he deserved as he knew that he and Sam couldn't be around each other right now. Cas also, he felt that the angel should do what he can for his brother if he couldn't be with him. Dean tried to lose himself by going to a bar and then let himself fall into the arms of a woman coming over to flirt with him. Normally, he would use his charm to score the night with a woman like this but he found that he was in no mood to put any effort it. All he did was stiffly look on ahead and indulge himself in his drink. But that didn't turn the woman off, in fact, it seemed that it turned her on.

"The strong silent type," she said sitting next to him. "I like that."

Dean looked over at her. "Then you have very bad taste," he said before taking another shot of whiskey.

She just smirked on the fact that she finally got him to speak. "Is that so?"

Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah…but then again, mine hasn't been very good lately either."

Before either knew it, they were by this woman's bed pulling at each other's clothes. He poured all of his sadness, guilt and self-loathing into her as they stepped into her apartment. He tried to lose himself in this woman's embrace. He thrust into as hard as he could to block out all the feelings and images he had in his head of everything he had done to Sam, Cas, and to Kevin all keep his brother possessed by Samael. She managed to mutter a few times 'Not so hard' but Dean seemed deaf to her pleas. He kept his relentless thrusting against her protests until he pumped and released everything bothering him out.

He was laying at the woman's side trying to get his breathing and heartbeat settled down. As he did, the memories of the girl's cries came back to him. He looked over at her to see that she was silently staring up at the ceiling with a blank look on her face.

"Hey," he asked softly. "You okay?"

She cleared her throat before softly nodding. "I'm…I'm fine," she said in a small voice.

Dean flinched at that. "I should go," he said before getting out of bed to look for his clothes.

The woman didn't say anything against it. Dean had never been like that with a girl, no matter how trashy they appeared to be, he never just roughly handled them like that when they protested. He didn't know why he acted like that, he just couldn't control himself. Anyway, this little escapade did nothing to make him feel better, he still felt bitter and angry. If he couldn't find Samael and let his frustration out on him then he would find something else out there to let it out on.

Samael using Sam's voice then echoed in his head. '_Slaying and screwing, what more do either of us need Dean?_'

"Shut up," he muttered.

* * *

"Sam, I have to analyze you," Castiel walked over to him as Sam started packing a bag.

"I feel fine Cas," he defended.

"We can't be too sure of that. I realize that you want to continue to try and track down Kevin but you won't be able to find him if you are not fit to do so.

Sam spread out on a couch as Castiel was standing over him with his hand spread out above him as he analyzed Sam on a molecular level to see if he was truly out of danger from Death's grip and if there were complications that Samael hadn't healed. As he was being scanned, Sam asked the angel for every detail he knew about the fallen archangel that possessed him.

"Is Samael really worse than Lucifer Cas?"

"In a matter of speaking," he droned out. "Lucifer's motives were against God's love for Humanity. As for Samael, no one truly knows or could truly guess his motives."

"What happened to him?"

"Well, Samael was rather…overzealous with his seductions. As a result, he spawned a great many things like Hellspawn, Succubi, Demonic Hybrids and Nephilim. Even Cain himself is debated to be one of his offspring. Some were created as a result from God's will but he started to act on his own and soon became out of control. He began to corrupt even more angels into doing evil even after Lucifer was sealed away. His children also started to sow chaos throughout the world and many humans died and suffered. In order to stop all of it, our Father had to unleash the Deluge."

Sam's eyes widened. "You mean The Flood? Forty days and Forty nights, Noah's Ark, all of that?"

"Yes. Afterwards Samael was captured and sentenced to be castrated and imprisoned in Heaven's prison."

"Castrated?"

"Yes, that means that he was-"

Sam held his hand up to cut him off. "Yeah, I know what castration is Cas. It looks like he was taking advantage of me to re-live the good old days." Sam had some memories of women that Samael had when he was possessing him. He felt…dirty and unclean thinking that he was used like that to be with all those women. It was worse than the time that he had all those women when he was soulless.

At Sam's words, Castiel narrowed his eyes as he had a grim thought. He reached it with his grace to check and after a few moments his fears were confirmed when he found that certain energy from Sam missing.

"Sam…I found something."

Sam eyes snapped up to Castiel. "What? Is there something still wrong with me?"

"No, you do seem to be physically healthy enough again. Your life doesn't seem to be in immediate danger anymore. Rather, I meant that I didn't find something in you."

"What?" he all but demanded. "Spare the suspense Cas, and just tell me."

Castiel just nodded and decided to just get it out. "It's your…fertility. It's gone."

Sam's anger and nerves were replaced with confusion. "My fertility?"

"It would seem that it's been stolen. No doubt Samael took it to undo his castration. Given that he's been without his own for millennia, it couldn't be healed in the other conventional ways."

Sam got off the couch and stood up straight to face him. "Cas, wait. What exactly does this mean for me? Losing my fertility?"

Castiel breathed out the rush of stress that was overcoming him. "Sam, it basically means that you will never be able to ever have children. You are sterile, I believe the term is."

* * *

Dean was at the penitentiary speaking to the warden as he walked down the prison corridors.

"I don't know why the FBI is interested in this. Don't you have better things to do than investigate the death of a guy on Death Row? Off the record, I'm not happy that someone managed to break into my prison but they did this spared us the expense of an execution."

"There's a silver lining," Dean muttered before speaking up again. "Believe me, I wouldn't want to bother with this but I go where they tell me to." He could care less about the death of some guy in prison but a case is a case and he needed something to distract him right now. "Just give me the run down."

The warden led him down the prison block.

"I had only just checked on him not even ten minutes before everything started happening. Lights went out and the cameras down this block just went out and it even affected a few others. The system is still down. I came down here to see what was going on for myself."

"And you didn't see anyone?" he asked calmly.

The warden shook his head. "No. I got down here and all I found was the cell door open."

He then stopped outside the dead guy's cell. He opened it for him and Dean stepped inside.

There was a deep red spot on the floor. There were also some red spots on the walls from where some bits of blood spattered on. There was just a bed bolted to the wall and a small stained glass window on the wall that seemed too small to even squeeze his head through so it was safe that no one came in through the window. Dean didn't step too far as the cell wasn't too big. He just was a step in and he smelled it: Sulfur. So demons were responsible, but how and why?

As Dean was going through all the possibilities in his head a guard came over to them. "Sir, we've gotten the system back online."

"Good," the man huffed. "Maybe now we can get some answers. Agent?"

"Yeah," Dean said tearing his eyes away from the cell. "Let's take a look."

They made it to the security room where some of the monitors were showing nothing but fuzz.

"What is this?" asked the warden.

"We don't know sir," said one of the guards. "Whatever happened erased any footage from the block but we did find this. It's from one of the cameras that faces the hallway a bit away from the block. It was taken about a few minutes after everything went down."

The image was a little fuzzy and distorted but it showed the image of a tall man in what looked like a black leather coat and dark hair but you couldn't see his face. Dean didn't have to guess that it was the demon that killed that inmate though he still couldn't wrap his mind around the point of it. He would have to find him and ask when he did.

* * *

Outside a fast food restaurant a group of teenagers were leaving with smiles and laughter. One of the young girls broke away from the group as she waved the others goodbye. She was unaware that there was a man looking at her from down the street. The man started to slowly follow after her. She turned to cut through an alley, just walking as she started texting someone before there was a rustling sound behind her that made her turn around. She noticed the man a bit aways as he stepped on a discarded paper bag that had made the sound. The girl kept walking off but noticed that the man was still walking for where she was. She started getting a little worried especially when the lights close by started to flicker. It only made her more scared so she made a random turn as soon as she could but saw that the man made the same turn that she did and seemed to be walking a bit quicker for her. She started to pick up the pace herself but the man's walk turned into a full on jog. She turned down a different direction and then broke into a run. The man picked up speed and turned down the same way but stopped as he nearly bumped into another man and made him nearly fall over his own feet. It was Cain.

"Watch it," he muttered as he looked around Cain. The girl was nowhere in sight which meant that she was now lost.

"Going somewhere?" Cain said.

"No," he said annoyed at the interference of this new man.

Cain stroked his beard slightly as he looked the man up and down. "Oh, I think you are going somewhere and I will tell you that it will be in no ways pleasant."

"What?" the man said confused. "Are you drunk, buddy?"

"Hardly." Cain looked the man in the eyes and flashed his eyes black at him.

The man stiffened but then pulled out a small knife. "What the hell?"

Cain pulled out the First Blade from his holster. "Not yet."

* * *

Dean was at a local police station getting information on the latest victim. He had been tracking the omens that appeared in Farmington during the inmate's murder and it led him to a town two counties over. A town where there was another murder just the previous night. Dean gave the officer a picture of the latest man and the officer nodded.

"Yeah, I was the one who was there to mop him up."

Dean took the picture back. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Yeah," the cop grunted. "I was there on patrol when a girl just started to tap on my car window. She was completely spooked. Said that she was being followed by some creep. I went into the alley and then I found the guy flat on the ground. The blood was still fresh and I called it in."

"And no sign of the guy who did this?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I looked hard because I was in no hurry to head back to the body. The place smelled."

A smell? "What kind of smell?"

"Kind of like…rotten eggs. Maybe there was a sewer backed up around there."

Sulfur. It looked like Dean was on the right track. He went to the morgue where the doctor pulled the tarp away to show him the corpse with holes on his chest and gut.

"Guy had a broken hand pre-mortem. Then there were three deep stab wounds. One to his liver, stomach and heart. The one to heart killed him but he got that one last."

"You got an ID?" he asked the guy.

"Yeah," he said getting a baggie with a wallet. "Had it on him with money still in it so it didn't look like he was robbed. Found three different licenses with three different names as well as three different credit cards. We sent his picture to the system and got a few hits with some local law enforcements. Turns out he's on a few suspect lists for a few rapes of young women. Makes me think that this might be a vigilante thing."

Another no good douchebag. Just like the guy killed in his own prison cell. Why were demons going after these guys? He was finding himself almost rooting for the demons on this, almost. But he had to find out why the demons would care about taking out these kind of people.

"Anything else you can tell me?" he asked stepping away from the rapist's body.

The doctor narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, there was one thing that was strange. I found something weird in the stab wounds. I don't think this guy was stabbed with a normal knife."

"Why do you say that?"

"In his wounds I found traces of bone. Bone that didn't belong to him. It seemed ancient."

Ancient bone? Why would a demon stab a person with an old bone? Then Dean remembered what Castiel told him about a demon that had a weapon made from a jawbone: Cain. He was the guy that was free thanks to Sam not going through with the last trial. They hadn't been able to find any traces of him after all this time and now he was popping up at him. He knew that Sam was still feeling guilty about letting him out so he hoped he could find this guy and stop him as a way to try and make things better with his brother.

* * *

Outside the prison in Farmington, there was someone staring out at it. The man's eyes were narrowed in complete focus. They didn't blink even when someone close to their owner spoke.

"You sure he was here sir?"

The eyes finally blinked as the man nodded. "Without a doubt Nathaniel."

"He's right," said Stephen. "I can smell the demonic traces from here. Something that strong and foul could only belong to that fiend Cain."

"Watch yourself," Abel warned as he narrowed his eyes at his subordinate. "Say what you want about my brother but not in my direct presence."

Stephen nodded. "Of course, forgive me sir."

Abel looked back to the prison. He may not like what Cain had let himself become or what his brother had done with both his and his own life but he could still dimly remember the older brother that he had loved. The brother who would play games with him in the fields and who would help him reel in the fish he caught with their makeshift poles. Yet, despite the memories and the love he still felt for Cain, he knew that the man was long gone. He had to kill him and more importantly, he wanted to.

Abel looked away from the prison to face the west. "I've picked up the new scent. Let's move," he said as he stepped away.

"Sir," both Stephen and Nathaniel said as they quietly fell in step right behind Abel.

* * *

**End of Chapter 24**

A/N: Cain has killed a serial killer and a rapist. Samael has taken Sam's fertility. What are those two planning? Also, I've changed the title of the story. I thought this new one gave it a better feel. Everyone that's come into this story has already risen and fallen, after all.

The next chapter will have Dean come face to face with Cain and he gets disturbed by what Cain says about both himself and Dean.


	25. Blood Brothers part 2

Chapter 25: Blood Brothers part two

In a quiet booth of a bar, Dean checked the rap sheets of the Death Row inmate Mullaney and the rapist that was killed in the alley. There seemed to be nothing to connect the two of them in any way besides the fact that they were both pieces of crap. He was at a loss for what was going on. He called for a bartender's attention and asked for another beer.

"Oh and a shot of scotch for me," said a new person that was now sitting across from him.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the smug looking Crowley that had appeared to sit with him. "What the hell do you want?"

"What, you don't think the King of Hell can't take time for a drink every now and then with an old friend."

"We ain't friends you dick," he mumbled.

"What? Even after I went and braved through the bowels of your brother to push out an archangel? One would think that makes us practically family."

"Then they're nuts and so are you."

"Yeah, you might be on to something there.. Friends don't keep friends locked up for months in a deep, dank hole while their fortunes and investments get plunged through the crapper."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Aw, Abaddon giving you trouble? Forgive me if I couldn't care less."

"No wonder you don't have many friends." He then took a look around. "It seems that you're without family too. Moose prance off again?"

Oh, he did not want to get into the subject of Sam right now, especially with Crowley.

"Why the hell are you here?" he growled.

"Touchy," he smirked before getting serious. "I'm in the process of trying to reclaim some sense of…stability now that I'm back on the game."

"Oh, how interesting," Dean mumbled sarcastically as the bartender came with their drinks.

Crowley went and raised his glass of scotch close to his lips and continued. "Naturally that means getting rid of wild cards." He then made a gesture to the collection of files and photos in front of Dean. "I see you're pursuing one of those now." He then took a drink.

Dean straightened in his seat. "You mean Cain?"

"Yes…a powerful demon warrior like that with no clear allegiance. You could understand why the King can't have a champion like that riding through the kingdom with a knight leading a coup."

"So, what do you want?"

"Some reliable sources of mine tell me that he is heading off in the desert by Des Moines about three hundred miles from here. Stalking his next victim."

"What victim?"

"Beats me. When it comes to Cain, none of us bother to ask anymore. He kills and maims what he kills and maims. What's it matter? You're after, are you not? I'm after him, so let's deal with him." He then took out a paper with coordinates written on them and slid it to Dean.

"Wait," he said looking up to see that Crowley was gone. "Ass," he mumbled before he made to leave.

It might be a goose chase but its not like he has any better way to track the guy down.

* * *

Sam was sitting on his bed as he contemplated everything that Castiel told him today. He was sterile. Samael stole his fertility to help heal his castration. His time without Dean and with Amelia helped to make him realize that he wanted to go off and start a family of his own. He didn't know if he would make a good husband or a better father than he had known but he wanted to go out there and find out after the Trials were completed. Now, with what he knew about the cost of the Trials it seemed that he was never meant to. Whether from completing them or failing them, the chance to reach out for that was now gone. No, not gone, taken. Taken from him by Samael and by Dean.

Sam felt a buzz suddenly run through him and he needed to let this new energy out. He moved his hand and swiftly knocked the things off his dresser. One of them cracked and broke but he found that did very little. He reached for a nearby vase and threw it across the room to shatter at the opposite wall. He then went and then smashed a lamp. He then started kicking at his bed and banging his fists against his door. He then started screaming, roaring and soon, crying.

His actions were heard by Castiel who just looked back in the direction of Sam's room solemnly. His heart went out to the younger Winchester. He noticed that one of man's most simple and primal delights was the thought of helping bring new life into this world and nurture it to be great and strong and that pleasure has been ripped away from Sam. It was a heavy loss to bear. Made worse as there was nothing he could do to fix it. The energy taken from Sam wasn't damaged or broken so he couldn't heal it. Castiel blamed himself for this. If he hadn't allowed Metatron to trick him then Samael wouldn't have been around to steal that gift from Sam. The blame he felt and the feeling that he must do something, anything, about all of this compelled him to leave the Bunker again. He had to find Samael, Metatron and the Powers and get to the bottom of all of this.

* * *

Dean was driving through the dirt road out in the desert. It was dark out here now but Dean could still see that there wasn't much here in the dim moonlight. What would Cain even be doing out here? Dean was starting to think that Crowley was pulling his leg about this. His annoyance and anger at Crowley was so heavily on him that he barely swerved to avoid the man who ran out in front of his car.

"Whoa!" Dean yelled as he slammed his feet on the break.

The car skitted as it kicked up dirt to stop before it could hit the guy who had his arms out in front of him.

"Hey, you gotta help me!" the guy loudly pleaded.

Dean forced his door open and loudly barked at the man. "What the hell are you doing running out in front of me like that?"

"Just, please, let's just get out of here!"

Dean backed off and took a second look at the man. He seemed a bit older than him and his hair and clothes were ragged. The guy was breathing hard and was caked with dust and sweat like he had been running through these parts for a while.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Who are you?"

"Joel, now take me with you and let's just go," the guy demanded. "Before he catches up."

"Too late," a manly voice said in a sing-song tone.

The man went to stand behind Dean as he faced the new arrival. "Leave me alone," the guy cried.

Dean took a good look at this guy. He seemed to be dressed as he was in the footage from the prison. Black leather jacket with a blue plaid shirt underneath. A black shirt collar could be seen from the top. He was dressed in deep navy blue jeans and there was a belt wrapped around his hip with a gun holster attached, except what was being carried in it was no gun.

"Cain," Dean said softly.

He smiled. "Dean Winchester I presume."

Dean didn't really know what to expect. Castiel told him that Abel didn't use a meatsuit so he assumed that Cain didn't either so what he was looking at was the man in the flesh. He guessed that Cain had to look…different, but he seemed like any other regular joe if he lost the holster.

"You caught my prey for me. Thanks." Cain then pulled out the First Blade, it top still carrying most of the old donkey teeth on it.

Dean pulled out the knife and turned it on Cain. "Leave him alone," he ordered.

"Really Dean? You're going to protect him?"

"Damn right."

The man saw the knife in Dean's hand and then pulled away and made a break for it. He only made it a few feet before Cain appeared right in front of him and grabbed him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said as he took hold of him.

"Let him go," said Dean as he ran to them.

Cain took the guy and threw him at Dean to make the two of them fall to the ground. Cain went over and took the guy by the throat and picked him up by it. Cain flashed his black eyes at him and the man started to shake his head and whimpered.

"No. Please, no."

"Sorry…time to go," he said before he rammed the First Blade into the man's lung.

"No," Dean said getting to his feet as the man fell to the ground and started to bleed out.

Cain went over and kicked him back down. "Always trying to play the part of the gallant hero, aren't you Dean? Tell me, don't you ever get tired of it?"

"Screw you," he said moving to recover himself.

Cain looked over to where his victim was still softly choking on his own blood. "Don't tell me that you're angry about this?" he said pointing to his prey. "You want to save him from me Dean?"

"Damn right."

"Even though he more than had it coming?"

Dean narrowed his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Joel here is far from a helpless victim. He had just finished burying his second wife out here. Killed her by bashing her head in when she angered him. Killed his first wife too. He buried her too, in cement all because she criticized him when he got laid off." Cain then stood away. "If you want to help the guy, be my guest."

Dean looked down on the guy who was still choking as he reached up for him. He was looking at him with teary eyes but Dean was finding himself not caring in the slightest. For some reason, he knew that Cain was telling him the cold hard truth about this man. He didn't deserve his help. The important thing is that he finally found Cain.

"What's your deal?"

Cain smiled at him. "Dean Winchester, I hear that you've tangoed with some of my old colleagues and other faces I used to know. You hoping to give me a whirl?"

"For a guy who went and killed his own younger brother because he was God's favorite…you bet."

Cain's smile fell away. "Yeah, I killed Abel…but it wasn't because he was God's favorite. God had nothing to do with it at all."

Dean was officially curious. "What do you mean?"

"It wasn't God that Abel had been talking to…it was Lucifer."

"Lucifer? What would Lucifer want with your brother?"

"To make him his. Corrupt him into his one of his personal minions. Abel was a smart and friendly guy, always going out of his way to try and make anyone feel better and wanted for very little. I couldn't help but admire him for that. He was greater in ways I would never have been."

Cain eyes softened a bit as he spoke of his brother. Dean couldn't help but think that Abel was sounding a little too much like Sam. Sam was always the smart one with the bleeding heart that always seemed to want the simple things like a good and normal life. Yet, Dean began to get angry again. Lucifer wanted Sam just like he seemed to have wanted Abel but he didn't go and kill him for it.

"Why did you kill your brother then?" he growled. "You should've protected him."

"My whole life was about protecting him," Cain growled back. "My father, if he was indeed my father, Adam kept telling me to protect him. Putting it on me and I took it in stride. I did…until I caught my brother talking with Lucifer. He was whispering things in his ear, terrible things that would all but guarantee that Abel got dragged down to Hell. I approached Lucifer and demanded that he leave Abel alone. He wouldn't so I made him an offer…to take the place of my brother. He agreed…but only if I was the one to send my brother to Heaven."

"So you killed Abel to save him and went to Hell in his place?"

"It was my little brother Dean. You have your own little brother, dear Sammy, a good and caring guy himself. Tell me, if it was you two and that was your only way to keep your brother out of Hell, wouldn't you have done it as well?"

Dean was silent for a moment before he shook it off. "Yeah, but you seem to have adjusted well to all of this. You're a strong and powerful demon and all you had to do was butcher your own brother."

"Don't take that tone with me Dean." He then took the First Blade from his holster. "I'm reminded of what I've done to Abel every time I draw this. It was taken and fashioned into a weapon that far trumps your precious all-killing Colt pistol. Lucifer's way of never letting me forget it." He then lifted his right sleeve. On his arm was a grand scar. "I'm sure you can guess what this is."

Dean's bible knowledge never was great but he had an idea. "That's your mark, isn't it?"

Cain nodded. "A gift from Lucifer. Gives me the power to use the First Blade. Without it, the blade has no power."

"Fascinating, but that still doesn't explain what you've been doing around here?"

Cain put his blade back in his holster. "So, you've been following my work. Don't worry, those others were about as upstanding as Joel here. I don't think people will be missing them."

"I know…why? Don't get me wrong, I'm not exactly complaining about losing these people but why would you kill these kind of people?"

"My mark not only gives me the power to use the blade but it cries out for blood. It's hungry for lives to end. When I received it, it brought a heavy burden on me. Over time, I admit I grew to love it. The ability to take the life of others and end it once and for all. Yet, if I have to end lives then why not these. Besides, they are much more appealing to take than the lives of good people. Good people have Heaven to look forward to, these people…they knew that when I killed them they weren't going to be so lucky and it actually brought me much more satisfaction. I'm sure you know exactly what I mean Dean, after all, we are virtually of the same mind. You find satisfaction in the same way. You certainly love sending demons and all other matter of creatures to their doom."

Now Dean was pissed. "I'm nothing like you. I don't kill just to kill. I save people, good people."

Cain then looked off to the side before he smirked as he looked back to Dean. "Let's see about that then."

Dean then turned in time to see three more people heading for them. Two men and a woman were walking calmly up to them and stopped when they were close enough.

One of them put his hands on his hips at the sight of them. "Well, if it isn't the infamous Father of Murder, and with Dean Winchester no less."

Their eyes flashed black in the light of the moon and Impala's lights. They were demons.

"Our boss wants to talk to you," another one pointed to Cain.

"My calendar's full," said Cain.

"I'm afraid he insisted," he growled.

"Tell you what," Cain said smirking. "I'll go…if you three tear this Winchester's eyes out."

The three of them looked over at Dean with hunger coming

"Fine by me," one of them said before rushing for Dean.

Dean punched him away before the others ran at him. Cain went off to lean on the side of the Impala as he lazily watched them go at it. Dean had the knife ready and stabbed the woman in her stomach and killed her. Dean was grabbed from behind as arms went to lock his arms in place at his side. Dean felt himself being lifted slightly before he slammed his head back to slam the demon in the face and then kicked him away. The demon he had pushed to the ground earlier got up and punched him. Dean was starting to fall and the demon went for him but he grabbed onto him and the demon fell on top of him but not before he had jammed the knife into the guy's back killing him. Dean pushed him off quick and went to pull the knife out and ran for the last demon who was on his knees trying to recover from the hit Dean gave him to the face. Dean went off and slit the demon's neck from behind.

When it was done Dean turned when he heard clapping. Cain was lightly clapping for him. "Well done. Excellent work Dean. My…it was like looking at a mirror. You are indeed more like me than you even realize."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You killed those people without skipping a beat."

"They were demons, not people."

"The things inside them were demons, the ones they were in were just normal people. Good people that were possessed for no more than two days." He pointed to the one that Dean slit the throat of. "He is a married man who has a good woman that has just gave him a second daughter only two months ago." He then pointed to the woman. "She's a secretary that is trying to find Mr. Right and him," he said pointing to the last guy. "You just made his seven year old son an orphan."

Dean swallowed harshly. "You're full of crap."

Cain smirked as he shook his head. "No…I could see it. One of the perks of being someone like me. I'm sure you've seen Abaddon employ similar talents. You didn't stop to think on it Dean. You saw the opportunity to kill and you jumped right into it. You didn't show any hesitation or consideration at all."

Now Dean was starting to feel sick as he looked at the bodies of the demons he just killed. "I was just trying to protect myself."

"Amazing. It's amazing to see how people still try to strongly justify it when they kill. 'I had no choice' or 'It was for the greater good'. Now that is crap." He narrowed his eyes on Dean. "You think so too Dean. You have ever since you went to Purgatory. There was no crap, excuses, or delusions of what is right or wrong. There was just kill or be killed…and deep down, you loved it. Simple…and clean. It's all you want Dean. It's all you ever truly wanted. You're not in hunts to save people, that's just the excuse you need to go for what truly makes it worth it, the thrill of the kill."

Dean was done hearing this. "What the hell do you want with me?!"

"I hear you want to kill Samael. And Abaddon is high on your friends list either."

"Yeah…so?"

"I can give you what you would need for that."

Dean froze and looked suspiciously at him. "What?"

"You already tried to go up against Abaddon once before, am I right? You may know her vulnerability but she won't just let you take her heart. She will have herself covered on that. Not to mention that she is an accomplished warrior. I would know, I trained the Knights myself. I have something that can give you the ability to destroy her much easier."

"What?" Dean asked. Cain looked down at the holster to his blade. "The First Blade? I thought you said that was useless without you?"

"Without the mark on me," he corrected. "However, I can grant you the ability to use it as well. My mark…it can be transferred to someone worthy of it."

"Worthy?"

"A killer Dean, and you are worthy. The blade will work with you against her and against an archangel like Samael as well. You've never defeated an archangel before."

"Come again, three archangels might disagree with you there."

"They don't count Dean. Lucifer let his pride make him slip for half a minute against your brother and Michael had been consumed with his duty and allowed himself to slip. Raphael had to be killed by a supercharged angel. You didn't kill any of them and Samael will not be repeating their mistakes. Face it, you need the power."

Dean felt that Cain had a point. Abaddon and Samael were too strong and with Abaddon creating an army and Samael getting his full powers back they would be tough to deal with, even for him. If he was able to use a weapon like the First Blade then he just might have a chance to stop both of them for good…and who knows how many others. But, this smelled fishy.

"Why would you do that for me? You just said that you trained Abaddon and isn't it possible for Samael to be your father?"

"After Abel, I'm done with any kind of familial ties besides this isn't about my connections to them. I have something I want done and you could help me."

"So, you want to make a deal with me." Demon deals he had experience with all too well.

"Of sorts. If I give you my mark then I want you to take care of another mark for me."

"You want me to kill someone? Why can't you do it? You have no problems with killing, right?"

"Personal feelings aren't the issue, it's capability. The one I'm talking about is too well protected and trained for demons to eradicate. A human though, that is a different story."

"And who is it?"

"The Powers have a certain someone on their side that is too well protected and trained against demons. He's a Heavenly Saint and I want you to see to getting rid of him for me."

"A Heavenly Saint?"

"A glorified holy servant," he explained. "But a dangerous one. He can tip the scales for the angels on his side, including my brother Abel. Before, we were always about even but with the aid of the saint he could finally succeed in killing me. I've also heard some whispers that they believe that he could aid in returning the angels to Heaven. Without him, Abel and I will be on about equal foot again, maybe less considering his wings have been plucked off."

Dean froze. This was sounding too familiar. A person on the Powers' side that could restore the angels to Heaven and undo what Metatron did and even make Cain uneasy. It just might be possible for this 'saint' or whatever to be the one that Death told him about. The one under his protection.

"And yes," Cain continued. "He is the one that Death warned you about." Dean was surprised and wondered if he had said all that out loud without meaning to. "No," Cain said shaking his head. "I'm totally reading your mind Dean. One of the perks of being as powerful as me."

"Well if you did read my mind then you would know that if I killed this guy-"

"Then your dear brother Sam falls into Lucifer's Cage, never to be heard from again, yes I do know that. However, there is an obvious solution to that. Convince your brother to kill him for you."

"Sam wouldn't do that. He wouldn't kill another person."

"Oh, c'mon Dean. It's not like it would be his first time. Besides, something tells me that if the saint isn't stopped then it would mean trouble for you and your brother anyway."

"So, Sam kills this guy and…what? Death sends me to Purgatory?"

"Yes, just make sure that you get rid of Abaddon and Samael before then." Cain snorted. "Oh, c'mon Dean. I think its what you want. Where would you go when your time comes anyway? Heaven? I can see that you found your time there not very satisfying in the least and the thought of spending eternity there isn't too appealing. Neither is spending it in Hell. Face it, the only time you truly felt home and at peace was in Purgatory. Yet, you can't go there because you're human. Now, you have yourself your way back."

"You're nuts," Dean mumbled.

"Am I? Purgatory is your Heaven Dean…and it sounds like it could be mine as well. To fight and kill for all eternity. I would've preferred that then being locked in that no good abyss portion of Hell I was in. So, what do you say? We have a bargain?"

Dean wanted to say no, but he was finding himself starting to consider it. As it was, even if he did find Samael, he had no real way to kill the son of a bitch. He was too powerful and no knife, colt, or run of the mill angel blade would do this sucker in. He was the second angel ever created. And then there was Abaddon. She was twisting souls right now to be her soldiers and she had taken out a good number of hunters already. But still, this saint, if Death was bending over backwards for this guy then what he was doing must be big.

"Give it to me."

Cain grasped Dean's arm and he looked to see his mark glow red and veins seemed to spread from it up Cain's arm to his hand and leak onto his own arm until he had a matching mark right there in the same spot like Cain.

"When you are close to Abaddon or Samael. Call for me. My mark will enable your summoning spells to call me forth and I'll present you the blade."

Dean was grasping his arm where the mark was still feeling slightly hot against his skin. "Wait, you never told me this saint's name."

"I only know his first name. It's Daniel."

Before Dean knew it, Cain was gone and he was alone in the desert with his car and the four corpses on the ground nearby.

* * *

Abel was kneeling over the bodies of the lifeless demon vessels on the ground. On ahead was the corpse of a normal human that was stabbed to death by his brother's cursed weapon. The lingering essence of his brother was permeating through the air of this place.

"Cain was definitely here," he said getting back to his feet. "Couldn't have been here more than two or three hours ago."

"So, we're closing in on him?" asked Stephen. "That doesn't sound like your brother to be so sloppy in his trail."

"No…it's not. He wanted to be found, though its safe to say that it wasn't us that he wanted to be on his trail."

"Who then sir?"

"I'm not sure Nathaniel. All I know is that the only demonic traces that are here outside Cain's are the three dead demons here."

"Could Cain have destroyed them? Perhaps they might've been sent by Crowley or Abaddon to destroy your brother as they could see him to be too much of a wild card to be around."

Abel held a hand over the corpses. Then he shook his head. "No…Cain didn't lay a finger on these demons. They were killed by someone else."

Stephen came over and approached them. "I ran a check around the surrounding area. I didn't find any other demonic traces or any other angelic traces besides us."

Nathaniel nodded before looking back to the corpses. "Then…it was a human that killed them. A hunter most likely."

"A hunter on the hunt for my brother. But, it seems as if he wasn't felled by him." Abel got off his knees and back to his feet as he looked off. "That worries me."

"Why sir?" asked Stephen. "Your brother didn't claim more victims here."

"Just a…feeling," he said meekly.

Deep down, Abel felt that something had happened here. Whatever did was something that would bring more chaos and the last thing they needed was more chaos to be added to the calamity they were already facing. He would have to find and ask Cain about all of this, before he finally ended him once and for all.

* * *

Cain was stalking another target outside a church when the sound of flapping wings came to his ears. Cain didn't even bother reacting. Samael just leaned on the fence next to him and made himself comfortable.

"Nice to see you too," he smirked. Cain still wasn't taking any real notice of him. "You could at least look at me boy."

That got Cain to finally react. "Don't call me that," he roughly barked as he finally looked at the archangel. "You have a new vessel."

"Yes, sadly it was time for me trade up my last one. I do have to say that this one has much better hair."

Cain shrugged. "I won't argue with that. And I see that you have full use of your wings."

Samael shook. "Not full use but enough. I'm slowly breaking these in to build strength to them. It will still be a while before I'm free to move completely."

"What brings you here?" he asked with his eyes back on the church doors. "Did you just want to find someone to show off your pretty new feathers?"

"No." Samael ran a hand behind his back as if he could actually stroke his all but invisible wings. "Even if they are coming out nice. But I did come here to get an update on our little side project. So…how did it fare?"

"Dean Winchester, you were right about him. He definitely has the makings just as you said."

"Then…he has the mark."

Cain nodded. "He does. It took to him quite well."

"And he was eager for it?"

The demon nodded again. "He was…though it was only for the power to kill his enemies, especially you."

Samael chuckled. "Don't worry, I can handle myself. Even with the mark Dean Winchester is no match for me."

"Oh, I would be so relieved, if I cared," Cain said mockingly before going serious. "I'm still at a loss for why you pulled this ruse. Those demons…you had Crowley send them, didn't you?"

Samael nodded. "Yes, a little favor I asked of him before I left Sam Winchester. Led him to you as well, just as planned."

"Well, dear old Joel's time was up and he had to pay up from that deal he made to walk away from the murder of his first wife ten years ago. I was happy to make his last night on earth something to remember."

"I'm sure you made it more memorable than others had being chewtoys for those hell poochies. Did you also tell Dean of Daniel?"

"Heaven's golden boy? I did," he nodded. "Even gave him a tip for dealing with him that appealed to him."

Samael breathed in deeply. "Good. All the pieces are now in place."

"But…why? Why any of it?"

Samael smiled mischievously at him. "You want me to tell you why…and spoil the fun. Just sit back and watch, it promises to be quite a show." He then looked back at the church. "Who are stalking anyway?"

"A guy who killed the high school punching bag with his buddies. They managed to get away with it but he still feels bad about it. Thinks coming here will help him get passed it. Boy, is he in for a surprise."

"Okay, have fun," he said before walking off.

"On foot?" asked Cain.

"My wings need a break."

* * *

The Impala was parked off the road facing a river. Sitting in the front seat looking at the water was Dean as he was trying to lose himself in the view. He was absentmindedly running his fore and middle finger of his left hand over the mark. It was slightly irritating and itchy as well but he didn't seem to be feeling anything. From how Cain talked about it he thought that he would be having flashes of ripping people apart and having his hands wet with blood but he wasn't feeling anything different.

His mind went to what Cain had told him, about how they were alike. How his mind was when he was killing. About his feelings about Purgatory and about his idea to have Sam kill the guy, Daniel, that Death was protecting from them so as to send him back to Purgatory. It was crazy…but Dean was finding himself unable to dismiss the idea. If Death was bending over backwards for this guy then what this Daniel could do must be big and from what he remembered from the last time they met the guy, he wasn't a big fan of theirs. Who knew what he had in mind for all of them? But Sam might not see it that way.

After a few more moments he started the car and made to head back on the road. He had a Knight of Hell and a Fallen Archangel to find and kill. Death's new golden boy could wait.

* * *

**End of Chapter 25**

A/N: When you think about it, all these little things about Dean were the things that led him to receiving the Mark of Cain. Cain said that the mark would go to someone who is worthy of it: a killer. Dean always seems to lose himself, or rather finds himself, when he is taking out his enemies. I was also a little disturbed the way he told Sam that he found Purgatory to be 'pure.' A world where it was kill or be killed 24/7. I've also posted a new poster of Cain and Abel on my profile so feel free to give it a good look.

The next episode will have the reunion of Sam and Dean as they stumble on the same lead that leads them to Garth, who has finally been found. I love episodes with him.


	26. Sharp Teeth

Chapter 26: Sharp Teeth

Over at a farm in Wisconsin, its farmer was turning in for the night when he heard some commotion coming from his cow barn. The cows were going wild as if there was something in there scaring them. He went to take a rifle as he calmly moved in to see what was going on. In the barn was a faint sound of something getting chewed through that was freaking out the cows. The man got closer and then saw someone running out of the barn.

"Hey," he shouted letting out a shot to try and scare the guy.

He kept running and the farmer gave chase as he ran into the surrounding wilderness. The mystery figure was gaining speed and it looked like he would lose him if not for the surprise car that zoomed passed when he got to the road. The figure fell to the ground, unconscious to reveal Garth's blood stained face.

* * *

**Supernatural**

* * *

Sam pulled one of the cars he took from the Bunker up to the hospital parking lot. Castiel had left him to go off on his own and Sam had begun to set out to try and find Kevin. No leads at all save for tracking his laptop that had found its way to an electronic store in Lebanon where he had turned it in for cash. Sam asked to see it and found that Kevin had wiped the hard drive of all his personal files and any information about them or the tablets. He ran a search for Kevin's account and got lucky. Or so he thought when he arrived in New Mexico and saw that Kevin had gone to a bank there a few weeks ago, about three days after Samael had taken off with his body, and closed his account. He watched security footage showing him destroying his credit card and throwing his identification away in a dumpster nearby before hopping into a car. Sam thought he saw a shadow of someone else in there but couldn't make out who it was. The trail went cold after that. Then he heard on the wire of a John Doe caught poaching at a farm whose description seemed to match Garth so he decided to check it out. He took his car and made an immediate trek up to Wisconsin to the hospital where the report said they were keeping Garth's John Doe.

"Good afternoon," Sam said as he stepped to the reception desk and showed his fed badge. "I'm looking for a John Doe that was admitted here a few days ago. He's a skinny…Ichabod Crane kind of guy." That seemed a good enough way to describe Garth.

The nurse at the desk smiled at him. "I know just who you mean. Room 113 agent."

"Alright thanks," he said gratefully.

"Sure is a popular fella," she muttered.

Sam wondered what she meant by that but it became clear when he went to the room and saw Garth was indeed there asleep in the bed with a visitor. Dean looked up stone faced at him. Sam hadn't seen or spoken to Dean in over two weeks since he had punched him. A part of him wanted to just leave the room or stay and give him another punch but, he wasn't here for Dean. He was here for Garth.

"Saw Garth's John Doe on the police wire…you?" he said controlling his tone.

"Yeah," muttered Dean. He could tell that Sam was still greatly pissed at him and Dean knew he deserved it. "Where are you coming from?" he said trying to make conversation to keep their minds on anything but their present issues with each other.

"New Mexico," he answered.

"Well, that's a haul. Considering I pretty much got this all covered so if you wanna…"

Sam wasn't going to just leave. "Spoken to him yet?" he said with a bitch face.

Dean couldn't say he was surprised that Sam wasn't just going to leave. "No, he's chalk full on pain killers."

Sam came over and noticed that Garth was handcuffed to the bed. "What's he being charged with?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Killing a cow."

Sam was surprised at that. "Why?"

"I was just about to see if I could find out. Lock the door," he said flatly.

Sam went to lock the hospital room and turned back in time to see Dean pull out a syringe. "Whoa, what the hell are you doing? Is that adrenaline? You wanna jump start him or kill him?"

Dean glared on ahead. "I want some answers. He walked out on Kevin and walked out on us. So, unless you have a better idea."

Sam thought on it for a moment before he went and gave Garth a slap to the face. Garth immediately woke up to their surprise as he started to wail and breathe in and out like an oxygen starved miner.

"Sam? Dean?" he coughed out. "What's going on? Am I in Heaven?"

Dean held out his hand. "Take it easy Garth? You're in Wisconsin."

"You're in a hospital," added Sam.

"A hospital," Garth said confused.

"You were hit by a car," Sam explained as he went to pick the lock on them. "Do you remember anything?"

"Vaguely."

"How about where you've been for the last six months?" asked Dean. "The only way we finally found you was when you offed a cow."

"What? I was on a hunt."

"For what?" asked Sam.

Garth seemed pained for a second before he started breathing faster. "Oh God," he said before he ran to the bathroom, closed the door behind him and then started gagging.

Dean puffed out after him. "Good thing I didn't give him the adrenaline."

The two of them were alone in the room with nothing but Garth's coughs and gagging breaking the silence. The tension that was between them seemed to have come back.

Dean didn't like it so he decided to do something to try and break it. "Any sign of Kevin?"

Sam shook his head as he went to take a seat. "No…nothing. He sold his laptop, after he wiped it. Emptied his account in some bank in New Mexico but the trail vanished after that. Took all of his notes too, along with the tablets. He just left behind a note."

"What it say?" he coughed out. Sam just breathed out hard. "That good huh?"

"Turns out, Kevin met up with someone from the Battalion. Said that he really understood him and wanted to help him where we couldn't. He…did write that he was sorry and not to look for him."

Dean snorted through his nose as he shook his head.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Nothing…it's just…I'm starting to feel like I'm in an episode of Teen Mom." Just then Garth let out a louder cough followed by a deep hacking gag. "Just breathe Garth," Dean called out.

Sam leaned back in his chair a bit before he noticed something bright and red running down the side of his rolled sleeve. "What happened to your arm?"

Dean looked at his arm and remembered his own escapade in the last two weeks. He lifted it to give Sam a better look at the Mark. "Oh, yeah, that's…a little gift from Cain."

Sam stiffened. "The wrestler?" he asked hopefully knowing that's not who Dean meant.

"No, I wish," he said rolling his sleeve back to cover it fully. "That would've been awesome. But, no, the old testament guy gone demon. He went biblical on me and gave me his mark."

"How? What does that even mean?"

Sam had been searching for him for weeks after Kevin first mentioned him and couldn't find any clues but somehow Dean did?

"I tried tracking down Samael but had no luck. Then I stumbled onto the son of a bitch's trail as he was offing no good douchebags. Crowley came by and helped me track him down."

"You worked a job with Crowley?" Sam was starting to get angry again.

After all, freeing and working with Crowley is what made Kevin leave them in the first place.

"The devil you know," said Dean. "Anyway, Cain gave me his mark so that I would be able to 86 both Abaddon and Samael."

"Out of the goodness of his heart?" he asked skeptically.

Cain wouldn't have given Dean that kind of power without some kind of a catch. He wondered what the hell Dean did this time. Yet, before anything else could be said, the two of them noticed that it had gotten too quiet.

"Garth?" Sam called out.

The two of them rushed into the bathroom to see it empty and that the window was wide open.

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered before he ran out with Sam right behind him.

* * *

Sam and Dean left the hospital and made it to the parking lot.

"Why did he take off?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Why the hell haven't we heard anything from him in the last six months? Did you test him?

"No, he was unconscious. Did Garth steal a car?" asked Dean before Sam pointed to a smock on the ground.

"He steal a car naked?"

Dean looked around before noticing the cameras. "I'll see if those cameras tell us anything. Why don't you talk to Farmer Brown? See about that cow."

"Yeah," he agreed before they separated again.

Sam made it to the farm and spoke with the farmer whose cow Garth had apparently mutilated. The farmer told him that chickens, a goat and now a cow had been killed and their organs ripped out. The farmer thought it might've been devil worship but Sam didn't think so but still couldn't place what Garth had to do with this. He rode back to the hospital and called Dean.

"_Yeah_," Dean said when he picked up.

"So, turns out, the cow wasn't just killed, it was eviscerated."

"_So, why was Garth there?_"

"Well…he said he was on a hunt, right? Maybe he was hunting whatever killed it?"

"_Then why would he run? This whole thing is starting to stink, you know that right_?"

Sam noticed Dean walking out of the front entrance and coming towards him but his attention was on some papers he was holding. "Yeah, what about you? Any luck?"

"_Uh, nada, cameras were pointed in the wrong direction_." He said with his focus still on what he was holding.

"You're kidding?" Sam said not letting anything slip out of his tone that told Dean he knew he was lying. "So…"

"So Garth's a hunter, if he wants to stay gone then he's gone."

"We got nothing?" he said moving to intercept Dean.

"What can I say Sammy? We lost this one, send me a postcard."

Dean stopped when he saw Sam coming up next to him and then taking what was in his hand. Sam saw that they were security photos clearly showing Garth as he stole the car and Dean managed to get closeups as well.

"Wow…make, model and license plate. Really Dean?"

"I'm just trying to make this easier for you. We can't work together and my cheek still feels that you agree with me."

"Yeah…I hear you and trust me, as soon as we find and see what is up with Garth, I'm gone. But until then, no more of your games. I think all of us have had enough of them."

Dean could take the subtle hint that he was saying Kevin leaving was his fault. Worse thing was, Dean would've preferred that Sam just say that outright to hit him with then make it subtle because he honestly agreed. So, it was best to get to the bottom of this and fast.

"The ride belongs to a girl named Bess Meyers and she lives in the next town over."

* * *

Sam and Dean went to the building where Bess Meyers lives and then went up to her apartment and then broke down the door. They had their guns out and moved in to find Garth there, with his clothes on and in the middle of packing.

"Whoa, whoa guys," he said as they came in. "Everything's cool. It's just a simple misunderstanding."

Dean moved in. "Who are you talking to? A girl?"

Garth's face fell. "What? What girl?" Dean held up the bra on the table nearby. "What? What the?"

Sam and Dean saw that Garth was trying to stall them so they split off to find who or what Garth was trying to hide from them.

Garth was getting more nervous. "Guys, everyone's needs to take a chill pill and put their guns down."

Sam and Dean didn't listen to him. Dean checked the nearby bathroom while Sam scoped the empty bedroom.

"You see," Garth said a little relieved to them. "Let's all be grown ups here and have an adult conversation."

The relief vanished when a girl came out of the closet and attacked Sam with claws and fangs out. Dean aimed his gun for her but Garth stopped Dean before Sam pulled out his silver knife and cut the woman on the arm making a smoking wound. Garth stepped in front of Sam before he could shoot her and told him not to hurt her. Dean wouldn't have it and told Sam to just shoot her because she was a werewolf. Garth then said that he was one as well.

It took a while but soon, all four of them were settled where Garth was seeing to the woman's wound from Sam's knife.

"It's okay baby, just hold it like that," he said holding a guaze over her cut.

"What are they doing here Garth?" she asked him softly.

"They're friends, I promise," he tried to reassure her.

"They're hunters," she responded, still softly.

Sam and Dean were off to the side taking in the weird pace of conversation that Garth was having with this werewolf. Garth looked to them and to her before he changed the pace of everything.

"Alright, we four got off on the wrong foot here so let's do things right. Boys, this is Bess," he said introducing the girl. "My beloved," he explained to the silent surprise of both of them before turning back to Bess. "And Bess, that's Dean. He can start a fight in an empty house but underneath, he's a big ole teddy bear. And Sam here, he can be a bit insecure at times but for good reason, bless his heart."

Sam could only nod at that but Dean rolled his eyes.

"That's sweet," he grumbled. "Werewolf?" he said jumping right into the point.

"Okay," Garth said getting ready to explain. "About six months ago off Portland I was tracking this big bad wolf. I took him down but…he bit me in the process."

"And you didn't call one of us?" Dean asked trying to keep his temper in check.

"And tell you what?" Garth almost barked. "That I messed up? No, I knew the deal. There's no cure so I accepted my fate. Ate my favorite dish of egg fu yong. Watched my favorite movie Rocky III and was going to eat a bullet when Bess here found me."

"And how'd she do that?" asked Sam as he looked over at Bess.

"Smelled him," she answered. "How else?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Yanked the gun out of my mouth and, as they say, the rest is history. We've been married for four months now." He brightened up as he looked back at Bess.

"You're married?" Sam said a little surprised.

"To a werewolf?" Dean asked angrily.

Bess rose to defend Garth. "My pack has taken him as one of our own."

A pack? Great, so Garth and Bess weren't the only two werewolves around here. Garth can already see the kind of thoughts brewing in their heads.

"Guys, its not what you think. We don't hurt people."

"No," Dean spat out. "You just go all wolverine on cattle," he scolded.

"Yeah," Garth mumbled.

Bess spoke out for him. "At least he's not eating human hearts. Do you have any idea how hard it is for a bitten to control their instincts. Like Garth does? He's been amazing."

"Thank you baby," he said a little embarrassed.

"Well it's the truth honey bunny."

Sam was intrigued. "Wait, a bitten? You're all bitten."

Bess frowned. "Not at all. You're either born into it like I was or you're bitten, like Garth."

"Wait," Dean said surprised at all of this himself. "You're saying you were born a werewolf?"

She nodded. "Second generation."

Okay, they heard enough.

"Garth, can we talk to you…alone," Dean said pointedly. Bess left the room and he bared down on him. "What the hell?"

"Look," Garth huffed. "I know you guys want to shoot and ask questions later. But, I checked it out. This pack is clean. Everything's kosher."

"Right," said Sam. "Minus the part where your wife attacked me."

"Yeah, because you two came busting in here like a house on fire," he scolded. "Guns waving, jawlines in the air, it's all very intimidating. What did you expect?" He then looked over at Dean who still had skepticism oozing from his face. "Dean, no one wants any trouble. You got my word on that."

"Oh no," he shook his head. "That ship has sailed. We're gonna need a lot more than your word."

"Okay, okay, you want proof? Come pray with us."

Now Sam and Dean were confused again.

* * *

Dean pulled up to the address Garth had given to him to find it was a nice sized house that had over half a dozen other cars already parked nearby. Sam called and asked if he had seen anything yet but Dean thought the outside seemed fine but went to get his gun and silver knife from the trunk. Sam informed him that he was waiting on the sheriff but told him to be careful. Dean went up to the front door and he could hear quite a few voices going off inside. It sounded almost like…singing. He knocked on the door and soon an older woman

She opened the door with a smile. "You must be Dean. I'm Jean, Garth's mother in law. Or step-mother in law. Whichever you prefer," she laughed before looking back inside. "Why don't you come in? We're just about to finish up."

Dean didn't feel like just waltzing into a house belonging to a pack of werewolves. "Why don't you just tell Garth I'm here?"

"Dean, you have my word that you're safe under my roof. I only ask the same in return, after all…I'm not the one carrying silver." Jean's tone started getting lower but she kept the smile on her face but Dean could still feel the tension.

He stepped inside to see that everyone was singing a hymn with Garth in the corner playing the piano. Not well, but playing nevertheless. There seemed to be a little over a dozen people there and he immediately saw Bess among them next to what seemed like the reverend. When the hymn was over, the reverend stood with a book that had a paw print on the cover saying some retreating words before the apparent mass was over.

Garth spotted Dean and went over to him as everyone started leaving. "Hi, so what did I tell ya? It's all good right?"

Dean watched as the last of them went out the door, some of them young kids. "Everyone here's a wolf?"

"Yeah," Garth nodded.

"Yeah, not all good," he muttered.

Garth just brushed it off. "C'mon Dean, you just gotta meet them. That's Russ and Jova," he introduced two of them that were helping with the clean up. "Bess' first cousin on sister Joy's side. That's Reverend Jim, Bess' dad and a good man," he emphasized.

The reverend came over to them. "Dean, isn't it? I'm Jim Meyers," he said reaching out to shake his hand. "But folks usually call me-"

"Reverend Jim, yeah I got it," he said not shaking the guy's hand.

Garth tried to smile away the new breed of tension. "Oh, my bad, Dean's got this nasty fear of germs," he said before turning and glaring slightly at him.

Reverend Jim seemed to understand perfectly which he stated out loud. "I understand your apprehension Dean. Hunters and our kind don't have the best history together."

"But," Jean said. "I think you'll find we're not much different from you."

"Oh, sister, I highly doubt it," he grumbled out.

Jim just smiled. "Why don't we break bread and see."

"Why would I do that?"

Garth looked away from Dean as he tried to curb away the new wave of embarrassment he was giving him. Jim and his wife left while Garth rounded on Dean.

"Dean," he barked at him.

"What?" he asked clueless on Garth's attitude with him.

Garth just huffed and rolled his eyes.

Dinner was just as tense as the conversations beforehand. All the others, including Garth, were feasting on raw meat and animal hearts while Dean had a cooked t-bone steak. Dean watched uncomfortably as the werewolves all chomped down on the hearts right in front of him. He noticed that all of them were wearing silver bullets on chains and Garth said that it was part of their beliefs to remind them that even though they were werewolves, or lycanthropes as they apparently preferred, they weren't invulnerable. Also, it turns out that Bess' mother was a werewolf that was killed off by a hunter as were Jean's father and brother. Reverend Jim said that he understood wanting to take vengeance but he practiced peace and understanding as he was wary of letting those kind of feelings consume him. Dean found himself agreeing somewhat on that, even if he couldn't do so himself.

* * *

Sam was trying to gather any information on the family of werewolves that Garth had married himself into. He met with the sheriff and started asking questions about the Meyers. The sheriff assured him that Reverend Jim Meyers and his family, while a little strange, were actually good people. Sam was a little relieved to hear that. He also checked around and saw that there weren't any signs of people being fed on by the pack so Garth was telling the truth when he said that they didn't hurt humans. He couldn't help but feel relieved about that.

* * *

Dean was looking through the fridge and found a bunch of raw meat, wrapped and ready to eat. Things that you would find in a common butcher shop. However, that couldn't be everything. He still had a feeling that something wasn't right. He was noticed snooping by Bess' two cousins and Dean tried to pass it off as looking for a beer. It was obvious to Dean that they didn't like him whatsoever and didn't seem to make any effort to hide it. It didn't help when Dean made a comment about them and a chewtoy. Thankfully Garth walked by and defused the situation.

"Why are you being so hard on everyone?" Garth scolded on Dean.

"Because there is no way that all of this is what it is, no way."

"Why not?" he asked him tiredly.

Dean bared down on him. "C'mon man, I know you drank the kool-aid, but c'mon."

"Look, amigo, I know this all looks nuts but I found it. Love and a family. Who cares where that comes from?"

"I do," Dean said sternly. He did care and Garth had to see that being here with this pack, it wasn't right.

"I get it," Garth shrugged. "When I first got here, I couldn't let go either. I kept waiting for the other shoe to drop but when it didn't, I had to accept the truth."

Dean nodded before he dropped another shoe. "Well I have another truth for you. We were all left in the dark when you went AWOL. I didn't know if you were dead or worse. You should've reached out and sent someone a message," he spat at him.

"And said what Dean? That I was a werewolf. Okay, I was embarrassed. I thought it best if I stayed away. But that doesn't mean that I didn't miss and think about you, Sam, and Kevin."

At the sound of Kevin's name, Dean stiffened which Garth noticed immediately and he settled his anger against Dean.

"Kevin's gone."

"What?"

"He…he took off. I…I guess he had enough of hunters letting him down so he decided to try someone else." Dean tried to push back the fresh bout of self-loathing as he again thought of the last time he had seen Kevin as well as all the talks and ways he had pushed him around for him to focus on doing what he needed of him.

"Who?" asked Garth. "Where did he go? Who is he with?"

"Best guess…he's a saint compared to me."

* * *

Kevin was laying in the bed in his room at the Pavilion as he quietly did some research on the Powers. There were a few volumes and texts here about angels that he didn't notice in the Men of Letters Bunker. One of the members told him that information on angels remained primarily with them as demons might have seen the Men of Letters as the weak link to obtain information on them so it was a precaution measure. So, he took advantage and tried to learn more about the angels that were taking him under their, well not wings he guessed. He found that they were just like Castiel said. They were a strong warrior class of angel that bowed solely to Michael and God. It turned out that there was only one of their numbers that betrayed them and joined Lucifer during his rebellion but other than that, they all were dedicated and loyal.

Kevin looked up when he heard a soft knock on the door. It was Daniel.

"Hey," he said. "Mind if I come in."

"No," he said nodding to a nearby chair.

"So," Daniel said taking his seat. "How are you settling in?"

He shrugged. "This place is good. A lot more people to talk to. Some seem kind of cool."

"Yeah," smiled Daniel. "I know. I helped recruit some of them."

"Recruit?"

"Yeah. The Battalion's numbers were lacking some years ago, during the Apocalypse. After it was aborted and all this new trouble started, I suggested that we needed more people to have on hand with these new harder times. I knew that we needed good people out there in all of this. And I'm not talking more head cases and serial killing mentalists like 4/5 of the hunters out there, but good, honest to god, good people that can serve. So, we looked to public servants. Cops, fireman, doctors, any kind of public servants out there that were good people that could serve and serve well. Like my father," he said the last part softly. "Him and all he taught me and my brother inspired that."

Kevin put his book down and straightened himself to sit at the edge of his bed. "Your father? I know you said that your brother was in the Battalion but you didn't say that your father was too."

The saint shook his head. "No, he wasn't. My father was a deputy cop back in my hometown. He died about seven years ago, about halfway through my freshman year in high school."

"Oh," Kevin said feeling sorry for bringing it up. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," he cut in. "You didn't know."

"Uh…how did it happen?"

"Botched robbery," he said flatly. "My dad tried to stop a man robbing a jewelry store and ended up getting shot when the thief tried to run."

"He got away?"

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, but don't worry," he said quickly. "He was caught almost a year later by my dad's partner. He wanted me and my brother to have some kind of peace. He's in the Battalion too, you know. I felt he was the type of man that we needed. A man that knew duty but knew humanity as well." Daniel shook his head as his face dropped a bit. "Hunters…they get so caught up in pursuing monsters, that they eventually sacrifice their humanity and sometimes become monsters themselves."

Kevin was intrigued. These people sounded different from the hunters he had met. Not at all like Dean, Sam or Garth. They sounded like normal people. Real people, who knew the value of normal things like family, friends and life. Sam…Dean, they keep telling him that they understand but, how could they when they never truly knew life outside 'all of it'. Their own hunting world of blood and pain. These people did know. They knew of things like school, friends, struggles, family, life.

Kevin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "You still need my help? With learning how to use the Holy Grail to free Michael, right?"

"You would be a big help but I don't want to force you into helping me. The Battalion and the members of the Powers still scattered around the world are still looking into it. I'm sure they could find what I need to do."

"But I definitely could if I finish translating the angel tablet," Kevin said.

Daniel nodded. "You definitely could, you're right. But, I don't want to force you. I'm sure you've been through enough of that."

"I have…but I think that's because I wasn't doing what I was meant to for the right people. I had to be tortured, yanked and locked away and bullied to translate anything from those slabs of rock. I'm not blind though, I know that you want me to translate the angel tablet for you, but you're not willing to bully me for getting what you want. If you have to do it the long and hard way, then you'll do it. Won't you?"

"I am a saint. Wouldn't be a very good one if I forced a prophet to do what I wanted now would I?"

Kevin took a second to grin at that before he face fell. "You want my help though, right Daniel?"

"Do you want to give it to me? I want to be sure that you're all in. Truly, of your own free will. If you choose no, we will still protect you. Still try to help you and have you get somewhat of your life back on the track you were pulled from."

"Tell me the truth…what you said those weeks ago. About how if Michael is free, he would protect me and I could still have a normal life…is that true? Would he do it?"

"It's a mandate from God for the Archangels to protect the prophet. Michael's loyalty to him is unbreakable. He would protect you with his life as is his duty from his father."

"And…when he isn't protecting me, what will he do in the meantime? He was willing to destroy the world just to defeat his brother."

"Not destroy it but he did accept that there would be destruction, there's a difference. A big one. When fighting a force like the Devil, its kind of inevitable. But, now that Lucifer is locked away again, his concerns would be to re-establish order. If you don't believe me, try to remember that Michael had been free and keeping order long before those socially challenged brother hunters decided to go around playing God. And, it's only when he was gone that everything has been spiraling downhill with no end in sight."

Kevin nodded as he analyzed the weight of Daniel's words. They were quite heavy with reason and truth. "Okay then."

Daniel straightened himself. "You're in?"

Kevin swallowed. "Yeah…I am."

* * *

**End of Chapter 26**

A/N: Hey, I didn't want to change too much from this episode. It was perfect. The real changes came from the overall plot changes that have happened with Sam &amp; Dean and Kevin's fate. Also, a note for those that follow the story on AO3, I revamped the story with images and gifs so I hope you enjoy it.

The next chapter will have the boys learning that the Meyers pack has some secrets after all and they are all caught in the middle of it.


	27. Sharp Teeth part 2

Chapter 27: Sharp Teeth part two

Dean and Sam were sitting close by the Meyers property at night, just watching the place. Sam didn't want to leave Dean here and have him cause something that could come back and bite them or Garth later on.

"Okay Dean," started Sam after a while of this silent recon. "They gave you lunch, made you some pie, why are we still here?"

Dean huffed softly. "Yeah, you're right. Garth's good. You want to hit the road, its square by me."

"Look, I'm just saying this wouldn't be the first time that we came across a friendly monster. Or a family of friendly monsters, whatever this is."

Just then the phone rang, it was the sheriff. He wanted to see him and he took Dean with him and they met him off the side of the road where the sheriff was standing over an animal carcass.

"Well, you wanted weird agent. Tell me what tore up that deer. Nothing that runs around these parts."

Sam and Dean went to take a closer look at the carcass. It looked eviscerated just like the cow and the other animals at the farm was. It was definitely a wolf kill. One from the pack must've needed to feed and helped themselves to the deer's heart.

But Dean thought something was off especially when his hand touched it. "It's fresh blood," he called out.

"Yes it is," said the sheriff as he stood behind them.

Dean found something else as he touched it. "It's still warm," he whispered to his brother. "That means it died _after_ we got the call."

Sam was thinking the same thing that Dean was. They stood fast and turned around in time for the sheriff to pull out a gun and fangs.

"Couldn't just accept that all was good and just move on, could you? You have no idea what you walked into. No matter, you won't be walking out of here."

He was about to shoot them but Dean already had his silver knife ready. As soon as the sheriff raised his gun, he threw it to cut right into his heart. Sam went over to check him and saw something strange tied to the chain around his neck. It looked like a bullet.

Dean recognized it immediately. "I've seen that before," said Dean. "Yeah, that's the favorite accessory to the good reverend and his flock."

Sam was surprised at that but even more so when he saw that the bullet had something engraved on it. "Ragnarok," he read out.

"Yeah, that's Thor, Loki, Odin stuff, right?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah its Norse mythology's end of days but, why is it etched in a bullet?"

Dean just shrugged. "Who cares? We have all the answers we need."

Sam wasn't too sure about what was going on here. Yeah, the sheriff wanted them dead but that didn't necessarily mean that Garth or the rest of his pack was in on it. "I don't know Dean. We're gonna need more."

"What?" Dean said pointing out the dead werewolf sheriff's corpse. "Sheriff Andy Taylor not good enough for you?"

"Enough to kill Garth? C'mon man, let's do this right."

"Alright." Dean huffed but he decided to go along with it.

* * *

They had to investigate all of this so Sam headed for Garth and Bess' apartment to find him while Dean decided to go snooping in Reverend Jim's church.

Sam arrived in the apartment to find that the place was a mess. Lamps were knocked over and a few things were scattered around the floor.

"Garth?" he called out.

He checked the apartment, top to bottom, but there was no sign of him or Bess.

Dean arrived and was relieved to see that the place seemed to be empty. He broke into the man's office and soon found that book he had seen in Jim's arms during his service. He checked it and found Ragnarok written in one of its pages. He decided to do some more research and went to Jim's computer. He turned it on to find the desktop had a family photo with Garth in it.

"Seriously," he said as he continued on.

He began searching for Ragnarok as his phone rang. He saw that it was Sam.

"Hey, found Garth?"

"No," said Sam. "This place is a wreck. No Garth, no Bess."

That threw Dean for a loop. "Wait, they were taken? That's fan-freaking-tastic."

"Tell me you got something."

Dean huffed as he looked to the screen. "Well, this Ragnarok, end of days crap? Part of the story is about this wolf named Fenris who kills the god Odin before the world ends."

Yeah, Sam already knew that. "And that helps us how?"

Dean continued. "There are cults that consider Fenris to be a wolf deity and worship him. They call themselves the Maw of Fenris."

"A cult of werewolves," Sam laughed slightly. "What do they want?"

"Well, Ragnarok isn't just a bible story to these nutjobs. It's an action plan. Human Extinction. Total and complete werewolf domination."

"And, what, this is ground zero for their movement?"

"Freaking Wisconsin man," Dean mumbled out. "Bout time for Reverend Jim to go down."

Sam agreed. It seemed that they had their proof after all. "Yeah. Need any help."

"No," dismissed Dean. "You just…you find Garth."

"Alright," he said before hanging up.

He left the apartment in time to run into someone before getting knocked out from behind with a blow to the back of the head.

* * *

Dean was getting ready to leave when he heard sounds coming from outside. He went off in wait and saw that it was Reverend Jim who came into the church. He seemed to be heading off to his office when he just froze halfway done the aisle of the chapel.

"It's no use Dean. I can hear your heartbeat. You must've done this countless times." Reverend Jim stayed calm through the whole thing.

Dean came out with his gun armed and ready with a silver bullet as he pointed it right at Jim. "Nothing wrong with a little fear. It's what makes us human," he said being witty with the werewolf.

"Fear isn't a purely human emotion," he lectured. "Even monsters know fear. What brings you here? I came to work on my sermon."

"Well, why don't you start preaching to me about the Maw of Fenris?" Jim reacted to that. "Yeah, that's right. I know all about you and your pack's little plan."

"I assure you, we are planning nothing."

"No? Then why did I read about it in your 'good book'?"

Jim looked off to where Dean had left the book on the altar. "Because, generations ago that hate and misplaced anger was part of our beliefs. But ever since I took over here I have eradicated it from our congregation."

"Well apparently some of them didn't get the message," Dean barked angrily at him. "Like the good sheriff that tried to off me and my brother?"

That seemed to throw Reverend Jim. "Sheriff Pat?"

Dean just aimed his gun back at him. "Show me your bullet." Jim just brought his hands out and let himself be subjected to Dean search him. Dean checked the bullet but saw that it was plain. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" asked Jim.

"Ragnarok?"

"What?"

"It was etched in the sheriff's bullet."

"No, that's impossible. The Maw is dead."

"Well try telling that to Garth and your daughter who have gone missing."

Reverend Jim seemed lost in thought and confusion before he looked back up in silent realization. "No," he gasped out.

Dean wondered what all this really meant before Jim shared with him his realization. Dean ran from the church and found that Sam wasn't picking up his phone. He had to head back to the Meyer's place.

* * *

Sam came to and realized that he was tied up. He took in his surroundings to see that he was in some kind of barn and he wasn't alone either. He noticed that Bess was with him, bound like him and he noticed Garth was bound also. The two of them had signs that they had been attacked too. They looked to be in great distress. Mrs. Meyer was in the center staring mockingly at Garth.

"He's awake," one of them said when he noticed Sam coming to.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. "I mean, me, I understand. But she's your daughter and Garth's her husband. Your pack, your family."

She sent the other two off to watch the area.

"Last winter," she began. "My little brother Charlie was killed by a hunter." She started loading silver bullets into the gun she was holding. "My husband counseled patience. Restraint. Just as when he took over our beloved church he preached a new direction: Lycanthropes and man would coexist. Peace was more important than dominance. I tried _so hard_ to make his way work. To be a preacher's wife. But then, Charlie was murdered and I couldn't help but remember my daddy's sermons. And…by golly," she giggled. "It turns out he was right."

Garth was silently glaring at her while Bess looked to be getting more scared and horrified. Sam struggled against his bonds but they were too tight.

Jean continued. "As long as there is a man, there can be no peace," she said starting to hungrily bear down on Sam. "Because Man destroys. And I for one am sick of it."

What they didn't know was that Dean was already there and had already killed one of Bess' cousins guarding the place.

"I get it now," Sam huffed. "Why coexist, when you could rule?"

"Bingo," she said happily. "But my husband doesn't see it that way. You see he was bitten, not born into it the way I was. Which is why I am so…pleased that it will be his claws that start Ragnarok, not mine. You and your brother coming here was…a blessing from Fenris above." She then stepped away to look over at Garth. "The two of you cornered Garth here and…Bess, she came running in to see what the fuss was all about. You killed her."

"No!" Garth growled out.

"Here," she said ignoring him as she pointed the gun at her. "Silver to the heart."

Garth tried harder to get free. Baring his fangs out to try and break away to help Bess but it wasn't working. Sam deflated as he saw Jean's plan fully now.

"You're pinning their murders on me."

Jean nodded to Bess silent horror. "My husband turned his cheek once. Lost his first wife to a hunter. Now he's going to lose his daughter to another one. I don't think he could do it again."

She started to get closer to Bess as she tried to back away as best she could.

"Get away from her," Garth barked as he saw Jean leer down at his wife.

"Killing you gives me no joy." Her tone was regretful but her words were completely hollow. "But Ragnarok, it's bigger than all of us."

"You're sick," Bess growled out at her stepmother.

Jean stepped back, getting ready to shoot her but Sam managed to move himself close enough to kick the gun out of her hand. Jean then bared her claws out at him, ready to rip him apart when a growl caught their attention. Dean had walked in but Bess' cousin had pounced to attack him. Dean's gun was knocked away but he managed to pull out his knife and stab him through the heart.

Jean noticed what Dean was wearing. "Russ' coat. You wore it to hide your scent."

"I'm full of surprises," he choked out.

"As am I," she said before jumping for the gun Sam kicked away.

Dean jumped for his own and they both managed to take hold of them and let out a shot. Jean's shot missed Dean slightly but Dean's shot hit the mark on her heart.

* * *

The reverend and Bess were sitting off in the kitchen, silently lamenting on everything that had happened the previous night. Sam and Dean were off in the next room with Garth.

"Be good," Sam said. "Hear me?"

"I will Sam."

He then went in to give him one of his patented Garth hugs which Sam returned. Sam then left to give Dean his turn with him. Dean stayed off to the side and looked over at Bess and her dad. Garth went over to join him.

"How's he doing?" he asked.

Garth put his hands in his pockets. "He's taking it pretty hard. Feels he should've seen the signs earlier."

"Yeah…well, maybe you were right. He does seem like a good man, considering."

With everything that has happened with him, before and after becoming a werewolf, Reverend Jim seemed to be quite controlled and peaceful.

"Yeah, well you were right too. Everything around here wasn't so kosher after all. Screwed up again," he grunted. "First with Kevin and now this."

Dean shook his head. "No, you didn't. Kevin, that was on me. I'm the one that pulled him into all of this and I was the one that pushed him away. Used him more than I protected him."

"Well," Garth started. "Guess there is enough blame to go around then." Dean nodded and made to leave but Garth stopped him. "Dean."

"Yeah?" he said stopping at the door.

"Um… I know this might sound a little crazy but maybe…I could hunt with you. With my werewolf mojo it would give us an advantage."

"Look Garth-"

Garth cut him off. "Dean, I wanna make this right. I never should've left you guys including Kevin. He was my friend too. Leaving him like that, I feel that I helped ruin the trust and friendship he had with all of us. Friends don't do that."

Dean appreciated what Garth was trying to do but Garth was his friend and he couldn't let him bear what he did to him like that.

"Hey, you said it. Who cares where happiness comes from? Look, we're all a little weird, all a little wacky, some, more than others," he joked to Garth's amusement. "But, if it works then it works. Look Garth, you have something here. Even though they are werewolves, or lycanthropes, whatever, they're your family. Don't let that go. You'll never forgive yourself. Besides," he said smiling a bit. "Someone has to live to tell this damn story and who better than you?" Garth nodded and it seemed like he accepted what Dean was telling him. Dean then rolled his eyes. "Now shut up and come here."

At Dean's open arms Garth raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Just come here before I change my mind," he muttered.

Garth smiled as he allowed Dean to give him one of his hugs.

* * *

Dean drove Sam back to the motel where he had left the car he came to town in. When they got into the parking lot, Dean stopped and Sam started to get out.

"I'll send you that postcard," he muttered referring back to Dean's earlier comment.

"Yeah," Dean muttered back. As Sam was heading out, Dean decided that he just couldn't let him go without trying to explain. "Sam, wait." Sam stopped and looked back at Dean as he walked over. "That night, when we split waves."

"The night where I clocked you one?" he asked sarcastically as he felt his old anger returning.

"Fair enough," Dean coughed. "Well I never got the chance to try and explain."

Sam's face hardened but he kept his rage at him in check. "Okay…go ahead."

"Right…well look, I know that I took a piece of you in the process."

"You don't know what was taken from me," he said quietly to him.

Dean took a minute to see that Sam didn't just look angry, he looked haunted. "What do you mean?"

Sam didn't want to say. He didn't' want to say what Samael took from him. He was sure Dean wouldn't understand. Not understand what it meant for him. Dean had always been against the idea of him trying to reach out and build something, a family outside the two of them. He felt that Dean would be more thankful than empathic on him losing his fertility. He decided to spin him something else that was equally as traumatic and violating for him.

"Oh, nothing that you probably wouldn't mind laughing and sharing over drinks had it been anyone else," he grit out.

Dean flinched at that. He just brought his arms out. "Look, someone changed the whole playbook man. Decided that what was right was wrong and what is wrong is more wrong. I don't know. I just know that when we rode together.

There it was again. Making it only about the two of them being on the road. Sam wondered how Dean couldn't see that that was the problem, right there.

"It split the crappiness," he said understanding what Dean was feeling. He understood it, he just didn't like it.

"Yeah," Dean nodded.

"Okay," Sam said. "But, something's broken here Dean."

"I'm not saying it isn't. I think we just need to put some W's on the board and get passed all of this."

Sam shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Not this time." He had to try to get what this was really about out in the open. "We don't see things the same way anymore Dean. Our roles in all of this." Dean still seemed lost on what he meant. "Dean, back in that church in New York, talking me out of boarding up Hell. Making me let out Cain because of it or tricking me into letting Samael possess me. Then conspiring with him to wipe my memories to hide your little secrets. I can't trust you anymore."

Dean breathed in and out deeply to try to quell the rush of feelings that Sam's statement just made him feel. Yeah, he was a grade A son of a bitch for playing Sam that way. But, he had no choice. Sam was here, alive and well, because of that and he wasn't going to apologize for that.

"Look…whatever. We are family, okay?"

Now Sam was both angry and annoyed. Did Dean honestly think that that was all it was going to take? "Dean, you say that like it's some kind of cure-all. Like changes the fact that everything that has ever happened to us and between us has been because we're family."

Dean's eyes narrowed. What was Sammy trying to say? "So what? We're not family now?"

"I'm saying, you want to work? Fine, let's work. You want to find Samael? Fine, let's find Samael. You want to find Kevin? Fine, let's find Kevin. If you're saying that you want to be brothers?" Sam just ended it right there. "Anyway, those are my terms."

Dean stared after Sam as he seemed to look back at him hard and ice cold. Something was wrong, he knows it. Something must've happened because of Samael but it looked like Sam didn't want to share it with him. Given what Dean did, he guessed he deserved it but he had to know. And, the only way to find out was to have Sam close by him as always. So, he nodded accepting his terms albeit reluctantly.

The two of them slowly got back into the car and Dean drove them out of parking lot and began the trek back for the Bunker.

* * *

Kevin was at his desk in his room with the lamp on over the Angel Tablet as he began concentrating and focusing on its symbols. He didn't know where to start so he started at the beginning of the tablet at its first line. He took out a new notebook and began to write down the words as they converted to English in his head one by one. He then lifted the sleeve of his shirt to readjust the new leather cuff bearing the crest of the Battalion that he now wore over his own wrist.

* * *

**End of Chapter 27**

A/N: Another update for this story so soon. I am amazed. Well, there wasn't too much to change from this episode so I guess that played a part in it. The plot fit perfectly as it was.

The next episode will be called War is Coming. Castiel ends up running into Bartholomew and his faction following a clue. The Powers begin to move against them.


	28. Factions

Chapter 28: Factions

The Archangel Samael was shooting a few pool balls with a reasonably handsome guy in a bar that he managed to lure in with some good pick up lines and glances before he offered a game of pool, one on one. The two of them were having fun but Samael could feel eyes on him and looked off to see a cute brunette over at the bar looking his way. He caught her eyes and sent her a wink that she returned with a smirk.

The guy noticed that. "You sure love fishing don't you?" he teased but Samael could see that he was annoyed.

"Come on, who is ever happy with only catching one fish on a trip? There's plenty of room in my bucket and something tells me that that pretty one wouldn't mind sharing."

Samael almost laughed at the incredible look that the young man got. "Sharing?"

"What? Don't tell me that you've never dipped into that territory before?" he jested before he could see that he struck a nerve.

"What? You have?"

"Oh, believe me, its shallow to where I've dived in," Samael said with a comical smirk on his face.

"But, you're not diving in that today," said a new voice.

Samael turned around to see Metatron there, leering at him. "Oh brother."

"Nice to see you too Sammy."

The man looked between the two of them. "You know each other?"

"He's my brother," Samael quickly explained.

"Really?" The guy looked Metatron up and down. "I don't see the resemblance."

"Yeah, I got the looks in the family," he teased.

"And I got the rest. Excuse us," Metatron said reaching for his arm and pulling Samael away.

Metatron and Samael went out the bar's front entrance.

"Metatron, a pleasure as always," he slurred out. "You do realize that you seriously just seriously cockblocked me back there."

Metatron just folded his arms, not the least bit amused. "I see that are using your time productively as usual. Here I am, hunted down by most of our brothers and sisters, risking my neck in working to keep us from getting screwed and you're screwing around."

Samael just shrugged. "What? I've been locked up in Heaven for thousands of years. I have a lot of lost hookups to make up for."

"You don't think that I don't have years of my own lost too Samael?"

Samael rolled his eyes at him. "Oh yes, poor little brother Metatron. I spend all those years locked in a 6x6 cell with my nuts cut off while you were here on Earth, wandering about listening to and reading bedtime stories…oh yeah, you had it rough all right. Forgive me."

Samael's sarcasm made Metatron glare slightly before he huffed out when Samael glared back at him.

"I trust you came to see me for more than costing me a wild threesome and whining for your troubles Metatron?"

"As a matter a fact, I did have a good reason in coming to see you. I managed to track down two people very anxious to see you again."

Metatron took him down the corner of the street to where two men were looking at an electronics store window which held a television screen showing a woman promoting some perfume.

"Hey boys," Metatron called out to them. "Look who I brought to play with you."

They turned away to look upon Samael and they bowed their heads slightly.

"Samael," one of them said with real mischief in his eyes.

"It's good to see you again," said the other with a smirk.

Samael smirked at them in return. "Zepar, Dagiel. It's good to see you two again."

Zepar looked the archangel up and down with a smile. "I see that you have indeed regained most of your power and…other things."

"Yeah," he smirked. "I'm still breaking it in."

"Really? And how many conquests do _you _have to have before it's officially 'broken in' and you could have regular workouts?" asked Zepar with a smile as he mischievously raised his eyebrows at him.

Samael let out a laugh. "Who knows Zepar? Who knows?"

"Oh, it almost feels like old times. We have a lot of catching up to do, don't we?" asked Dagiel.

"That we do," Samael nodded. "Let's head back to the bar. Drinks are on him," he pointed to Metatron before he whisked the two new angels away back to the bar.

"Yeah, it's all on me." Metatron just watched them go off with a roll of his eyes before he dragged himself to follow them.

* * *

**Supernatural**

* * *

The Impala was zipping through the long highway with the two recently reunited hunters in the car and they were talking with Castiel through speakerphone.

"_So_," Castiel's voice echoed through the car. "_The Powers have found themselves a Heavenly Saint?_"

"That's what Cain told me," said Dean.

"_Well, it makes sense now_."

"What makes sense?" asked Sam.

"_It was something that Samael said right before he abandoned Sam. He mentioned that the Powers had a new saint. At the time, it seemed like the ravings of an angry archangel but perhaps there was true weight behind it_."

Dean thought Castiel sounded a little concerned about this. "But what's the big deal about some saint? Sounds like a glorified bible thumper to me. Sam and I met this 'Daniel' and he didn't seem that tough."

"_Heavenly Saints are no laughing matter Dean_." Castiel's tone sounded scolding. "_There can only be one in a generation and they are only called forth when there is to be a significant time of trial and turmoil. I'm sure that you've heard of Noah and Moses_."

That actually caused Sam and Dean's jaws to drop.

"They were Heavenly Saints?" Sam gasped out.

"_Yes, and their feats were legendary. You shouldn't underestimate what the Saint is capable of_."

"But, what's he after?" asked Dean. "I doubt he's going to build a great boat or make some waves."

"_Well, given that I heard Abel talking about the Powers working to getting the angels back home, it could be assumed that the Saint is somehow instrumental to that effect_."

"Which they might do now that they have Kevin and the angel tablet too," Dean pointed out.

"Dean," Sam said suddenly. "Didn't you mention Death saying something about some new guy coming in to try and undo the damage from Metatron's spell? He might've been talking about Daniel, couldn't he?"

Dean didn't have to wonder, he knew. This saint, Daniel, must be who Death had been talking about. His so called replacement. Yet, Dean also remembered what else Death said, what he didn't tell Sam. That they were marked and if they did anything to this Daniel or his brother then they would be screwed.

"Yeah," he said trying not to look at him. He wanted to divert attention away from Death and what else he had told Dean. "But what could Daniel do? He didn't look too impressive."

"_Noah was an unruly drunk but there is no denying the impact that he made on the world. I would take what he could do quite seriously Dean_."

"But what can he do Cas? Is anything special about these Saints that you can tell us?"

"_I'm afraid not. Throughout history, the Saints only truly ever interacted with either the Archangels or the Powers. The rest of us had always been ordered to stay away_. _Any secrets behind them would only be found with them._"

"Awesome," Dean slurred out. "Any more bad news to share?"

"_Well…it seems that I can't enjoy eating burgers anymore_."

Sam and Dean spared a moment to look at each other at how random Castiel just sounded.

"What?" asked Dean.

"_Before, when I was still human, eating those bundles of meat always made me feel relaxed and warmed me from the inside. Now, I can taste every single molecule of it and separate every bit of oil, fat and spice that has been put into it._"

Dean chuckled a bit. "Well, you learned the secret of burgers: feel, don't think. Same concept as sex."

"_I'll miss that as well_."

"My heart's breaking for you Cas. It really is."

"Okay," Sam said suddenly as he started to get uncomfortable with the two of them just talking like this with him there. "So what are we supposed to do now?"

"_I'm trying to track some angels that were in this area. I have reason to believe they might be able to tell me something about Metatron and by extension something about Samael_."

"Just remember Cas, many of your old buddies still want to string you up on a cross."

"_I'll be fine Dean."_

"If you find out anything about those mooks, let us know will ya."

"_I will. Just be careful out there yourselves_." Castiel said before the call ended.

Dean huffed. "He tells me to be careful when he wants to find frat buddies that would love to throw a mixer over his corpse."

"He'll be fine Dean. Cas has managed to bounce back from worse."

"At least he got to sample the best human life has to offer when he had the chance."

"Yeah, lucky him," drawled Sam before he grew serious. "Dean, what are we going to do about the Powers and their Saint?"

"You mean Daniel, what can we do? All we have to go on is a simple name. Do you know how many Daniels there can be out there?"

"We've done more with less," Sam tried to point out.

"Yeah, I know but don't you think that maybe it's not really up for us to do anything this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…Cas just told us that these Saints are not people to screw around with. Hell, Crowe and Bale are telling the world that they aren't guys to screw with. You think maybe we should try listening for a change?"

Not to mention that Death's warning rang around in his head. If Cain was right and Death was talking about Daniel and he or Castiel did anything to him or his brother, who he still doesn't know too much about, then it would be Sam who paid the price by going into the cage. Then there was Cain's suggestion: to let Sam be the one to stop him. Sam would be safe and it would be Dean who would get the short end of the stick by going to Purgatory.

Sam narrowed his eyes at him. "Wait, are you saying we should do nothing? Dean, Kevin is with them now. He's translating the tablets for them, for who knows what and you want to look the other way?"

"No, of course not," he snapped back quickly.

"Then, what's wrong with you?"

Sam couldn't know about what Death had in store for them. Sam would only dig until he found out what Dean was keeping from him and considering how the two of them were right now, he wouldn't stop pressing into it until he learned the truth. Dean had to come up with something believable.

"It's just…it's Kevin, Sam."

"Kevin? What do you mean?"

He let out a deep breath. "What are we going to do when we find him again? Take him back to the Bunker for him to just run away again? He still hates me after that whole thing with Crowley."

Sam settled a bit. "Dean, I'm sure that Kevin is just angry but I don't think he hates you."

"Well, I am. I know because if it were me and we had Yellow Eyes locked up and someone told me that we had to let him go and made me watch as he strolled out, the one who killed our mom and dad, I would never forgive him. Would you?"

Sam just stayed quiet after that. Dean wanted to kick his own ass for using his parents like that to try and divert Sam's attention. But the truth couldn't get back to Sam, not now. Besides, Dean wanted to know what it was about Daniel that had someone like Cain so worried that he wanted to hire Dean to help get rid of him. The thought of him made an itch come from the Mark that was branded on his arm.

"So, what are we supposed to do then Dean?" Sam asked after a few minutes of this silence. "Just pretend that this Daniel doesn't exist? Kevin might not want to be with us anymore but that doesn't change the fact that Daniel could be helping the Powers give us some trouble."

"I know…but maybe until we find out more we should probably focus on finding and ganking both Abaddon and Samael for what they've put us through."

Sam didn't like the idea of just ignoring what could possibly be big but Dean had a point. Abaddon had already caused enough problems after a couple of months and who knew what she could do given even more time? And Samael…he had to pay for what he took from him.

"Alright…we'll focus on them first."

But they, or rather he, would still look into the Powers and their Saint Daniel. He could see that something about Daniel was freaking his brother out. Sam knew his brother enough to know that while he was concerned about Kevin, it wasn't as strongly as he seemed to make Sam believe it was. He was hiding something, again. Dean was worried about looking into Daniel for some reason and he would find out why.

* * *

After speaking with the boys, Castiel walked further into the grounds of the cemetery he was in. Up ahead, there was a service being held as over a dozen people were standing vigil over a coffin set to be lowered into the ground. One of the attendees was walking away from the group and Castiel lied in wait and surprised him when he was far enough.

Castiel grabbed him and pushed him against the tree. "What are you doing here?"

The man was really an angel. Castiel could see his grace from within the human he was inhabiting. He was steadily regaining his old powers and abilities with the grace he acquired from Azrael.

"Castiel…please," he cried out softly. "She was just my friend."

"Who? The dead human or the angel inside her?"

"The angel," he answered.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Who was she?"

"I'm Hezekiah. And she…she was Rebecca."

"Rebecca, yes, she had many friends. Friends like Metatron," he said pointedly.

"Metatron?"

Castiel pushed him against the tree harder. "Where is he?"

"You're looking in the wrong place," Hezekiah cried out. "Rebecca and Metatron _were_ friends. But that was a long time ago. They've had no contact since the Fall." Castiel loosened his grip on him. Hezekiah continued. "Metatron, Naomi, Heavenly Battles, she gave it all up. Rebecca taught us that the angels were losing touch with our true mission."

"Us?" Castiel asked. "What us?"

"The Penitence. Her followers," he further explained.

"Another faction," Castiel breathed out.

"No, we're not like the others Castiel. We don't make war. We live humbly with the humans. Or…at least we did. Many of us were killed along with Rebecca. Those of us left have scattered."

"Killed? By whom? The Powers?"

Hezekiah was taken aback. "The Powers? Castiel, they're dead."

"No, it doesn't appear so. I have it on good authority that they're alive."

Hezekiah was indeed shocked. "Well…alive or not, it wasn't them."

"Then who? Who killed your fellow faction members?"

"Who else? The monster…Bartholomew."

Castiel face fell as it all sunk in. He knew Bartholomew all too well.

* * *

"_**With their help all the confusion and emptiness we all feel will go away. I see now that I can serve a higher purpose and see to some real good in this world and I spread my wonder to all of you. The grace of those angels are here to seek us out, all we have to do is just let it all in and everything will be clear and I can help you do that. Simply come to my office in Baltimore and I can help you get started with accepting their warmth into your bosom. Simply tell them downstairs that Buddy Boyle wants to help ya and you'll be on the way to bring meaning and fulfillment to your lives. I'll be here waiting for you."**_

Reverend Buddy Boyle's preaching was being watched by Joseph, Ezekiel, Daniel, Gadreel, and Kevin on a laptop sitting on Joseph's desk in his office. After a bit more, Joseph went and paused it.

"Very inspiring," he drawled as he went to sit back behind his desk.

"Okay, could that guy be any more obvious?" asked Kevin. "The grace of the angels are here to seek us out and all we have to do is let it all in? He's practically saying that he wants them to come over and become possessed."

"It's obvious to the supernaturally savvy like us Kevin but to lonely and impressionable people, it would go right over their heads," said Daniel. "To them they just see a charming and rich televangelist."

"Making him the perfect tool to swell a faction's ranks without risk," supplied Ezekiel. "With all this new chaos, it's risky for angels belonging to a single faction to separate and go out looking for vessels. This way, they could all stay together where it's safe and steadily fortify themselves."

"Gotta say, that's brilliant," Daniel breathed out. "And with Boyle's message being online, it only makes it better. Not too many angels or supernaturally savvy people spend time watching preaching podcasts online."

Kevin snorted. "I know that much," he mumbled.

"Then, how did you find this," asked Gadreel. He still wasn't too trusted by most of the other angels here yet. Most of them were barely able to tolerate his presence but Gadreel took as much of it he could in stride. Joseph was seeing the maturity he was showing in response and decided to allow him to have the duty of being a bodyguard of Daniel's which he was proud to take. It was due to him that he was even being given this chance for some redemption in the first place.

Daniel looked to him. "One of our members in the Battalion who works in a police station saw one of his co-workers watching this and sent me the link."

Joseph nodded from his chair. "And now, we must act."

"Act?" asked Ezekiel. "Sir, do we know which faction is behind this?"

He nodded. "We do. Thanks to information that some of Daniel's scouts in the Battalion managed to find in the area we've managed to learn that it's the faction led by the heretic Bartholomew."

"Bartholomew the Butcher?" Gadreel gasped. "I heard many whispers about him from other angels. They say that he is hunting anyone that doesn't swear fealty to him. He makes no compromises even if you pose no threat to him. You either join him or die."

"Yes," Joseph nodded. "He's brutally ruthless even by my own standards. Our sources say that he slew members of a pacifist faction called the Penitence not too far from his home base in Baltimore."

"Sounds like he knows how to make friends," Daniel slurred out.

"And he won't be making more," Joseph injected. "Nazareth and Jedediah have been dispatched to see to dealing with him and his followers once and for all. Ezekiel,"

Ezekiel stiffened into attention. "Sir," he nodded, ready for his orders.

"Go and try to track any survivors of the faction they attacked. With any luck, they might be willing to join us and our cause. They may not be much for the war to come but they can still be of great use."

"I'll leave at once sir."

"I could send some calls to Battalion members in that area," Daniel suggested. "Have them ready to help Ezekiel out with them."

"I don't think that will be necessary," he started.

"No," Joseph cut in. "Do it. It might help put their minds at ease to have some humans present with you to validate the sincerity of our cause. You going with some soldiers might turn more away then bring in."

Ezekiel closed his eyes and breathed out a little heavily but he did nod. "As you wish sir."

"Alright…dismissed."

Ezekiel, Daniel, Kevin and Gadreel then left the room to leave Joseph there with his thoughts as he turned his chair to stare at one of the portraits in his office of the Archangel Michael.

* * *

Castiel bid Hezekiah farewell and began to leave the cemetery. His search for Metatron and Samael hit a dead end and he need to try and find a new lead. He didn't make it too far when he was stopped by another angel already armed. Before he could do anything, he was grabbed from behind and restrained with a blade to his throat.

"Where's your friend going off in such a hurry?"

"You're too late," he said defiantly. "He's gone."

The angel focused on him for another moment before he smiled. "Castiel? Is that really you?"

The angel holding him smiled as well. "Our boss has been looking for you."

* * *

Samael was enjoying his time with Dagiel and Zepar as they caught up with each other at a bar. He began to fill them in on the Powers, the Heavenly Saint and what they planned to do.

"So, they're trying to spring Michael eh?" said Dagiel. "Figures, we're finally free in a world free of that blowhard and he's going to come back."

"With the way things are, its only a matter of time before Michael's chief suck up and his new poster boy pull him free from the cage."

"If that happens, you know you can count on us Samael," Zepar said pledging his support.

"Yeah, having you two makes me feel all warm and fuzzy," he said sarcastically. "But we're going to be needing a lot more than that even if Michael weren't in the picture. We're going to be needing the others."

Zepar narrowed his eyes. "You mean, our fellow jail birds?"

"Yes, though it seems we won't even have that. From what I've been able to learn, it seems that Barachiel and Azrael have been killed. And its safe to say that Gadreel won't be feeling compelled to do us any favors."

"That still leaves us with ten, including you."

"And we're still scattered. Metatron is trying to track the others down but its slow work. But his top priority is to find Barbatos and Marilyn."

Zepar smirked at him. "Is Marilyn a priority because we need her, or because you want her?"

Samael smirked back. "I can still separate business with pleasure. Though I won't say that I'm not looking more forward to the pleasure than the business."

Dagiel rolled his eyes at his two horndog brothers. "Well, Barbatos, yes, he's essential but even if you do find him and the rest of us, 10 fallen angels will hardly be enough even if one is an archangel. We should try and eliminate that saint."

Samael narrowed his eyes at him. "Yes, because that's easy to do. You know that personally, don't you Dagiel? You tried to take out a Heavenly Saint yourself. How did that go for you again?"

Dagiel deflated but he glared at Samael for his quip against him.

"And yes," Samael continued. "I know it will take more than us to overcome the Powers even without Michael. I'm taking care of it. We'll have all the support we'll need from Heaven, Hell and Earth. And, as for our dear Saint…if my contingency plan works, he won't even be an issue for much longer. It's a long shot but if it works, then it works. If it doesn't…then at least we won't be totally screwed, someone else will be. If it does…someone else will still be screwed," he said before taking another sip from his glass.

"He's right Dagiel," said Zepar. "No one knows more about screwing than our boy Samael here."

"Yeah," he snorted. "You would know, he taught you everything he knows."

"Well," Samael said setting his glass down enthusiastically. "Not everything."

* * *

**End of Chapter 28**

A/N: I know that originally I said this chapter will be called War is Coming but it didn't feel right to me. As I wrote, it started to make it all seem a little lame. The new title seemed to make more sense. Castiel doesn't have the best track record with avoiding capture, does he? Two more renegade angels have been introduced and I've put their images on my profile.

The next chapter will have a confrontation between Bartholomew and Castiel. Also, his faction's stronghold receives a rush of visitors that aren't exactly welcome.


	29. Factions part 2

Chapter 29: Factions part two

The angels holding him threw Castiel in the back of car and took him off into the city where they pulled up into what seemed to be an impressive high rise building. They parked in the building's garage and then tugged Castiel through an elevator to a high floor of the building where they then led him into a fortified room.

"Make yourself comfortable Castiel," one of his captors laughed as they shoved him inside.

Castiel took to sitting in a chair that was in the room as one of his captors remained to stand watch over him. He just sat quietly, waiting to see what they were going to do with him. He must've waited for at least three hours or so.

"How much longer?" he asked.

His guard just smirked at him. "Why? You have somewhere you have to be?"

Castiel just kept sitting for another moment before the door to the room opened and in walked Bartholomew. His vessel was different from when he saw him years ago but Castiel knew it was him.

Bartholomew stepped up to him with his expression stone faced. "His blade," he ordered. Castiel's guard handed Bartholomew Castiel's blade and he pocketed it without breaking eye contact with him the entire time. "Standard security protocol. You understand."

Castiel just stared back at him calmly. "Hello, Bartholomew."

"Castiel."

Then Bartholomew smiled. Actually smiled and even went in for a hug. Castiel returned it but not whole heartedly.

"It's good to see you," he said when they broke apart. "Please," he said directing him to the chairs.

"It's been too long," Castiel responded as he sat back down and Bartholomew sat in front of him.

"Yes. When was the last time we saw each other face to face Castiel? Yes, that 20 man incursion. Against Raphael and his followers during the war. Madness, wasn't it?"

Castiel nodded. "It was a calculated risk," he grunted.

"I thought you'd gone insane. Questioned your leadership. Second guessed the whole campaign, but, you were my commander. I held my tongue. I followed my orders…and Raphael fled. Most of his loyalists dead or captured. Your gambit, it paid off. You won," he said with his tone full of admiration.

Castiel allowed himself to remember the feeling of victory he felt then. "We won," he corrected him.

"Word of your victory spread," Bartholomew continued. "You got called back to the garrison. You became the Great Castiel, while I stayed behind, just a grunt."

"You made a reputation for yourself as well," Castiel said in a slightly scolding manner. "The captives that I left in your care…you tortured and killed them."

Bartholomew's face hardened. "I was ordered to kill those captives. Castiel, you've been flying solo for so long that you seem to have forgotten that that was what angels do. We. Follow. Orders."

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "But not you. Not anymore."

"No," he agreed. "Now I give them."

He had stood up and Castiel thought that things were about to become hostile but then Bartholomew smiled again.

"Please, walk with me Castiel. This room is quite…confining isn't it?"

Bartholomew and Castiel began walking down the hall of what Castiel could see was a very high class economy building. Castiel passed a plaque with a picture of a man over a caption that read 'Reverend Buddy Boyle'. Now and then he saw quotes from the bible etched here and there on the walls.

"I see you and your faction have settled well."

"Yes, we had some help in the beginning but, after seeing that they were more trouble than they were worth, we purged our human allies then commandeered Boyle Ministries Inc. for our own use."

Castiel looked about and saw that all the people he could see were all occupied vessels. Most of them spared a moment to throw Castiel a dirty look but he tried not to be distracted by them.

"Buddy Boyle? So you killed him?"

"No, we made him and his associates vessels, well, those that didn't pop at least." Bartholomew turned back to Castiel but saw that he was looking at all of his men as they passed them. "Nervous Castiel?"

"Your followers want me dead and I'm not entirely certain you don't want me dead too."

"If I wanted you dead Castiel then you would already be."

"So, we're friends here? Is that what you would have me believe?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"So I'm free to go?"

"Of course, but, though I don't know why you would want to. What is out there for you Castiel? What could you ever accomplish alone? You'll never find Metatron that way. And," Bartholomew looked around to see if any of his men were in earshot and saw they weren't. "I doubt you would escape the Powers."

"Metatron? The Powers? You know about them?"

"Of course," he rolled his eyes. "I figured that's why you were seeking Rebecca. Why do you think I was? Our methods may differ Castiel but our goal of finding Metatron is the same."

"Then why slaughter her and members of her faction? They were no threat to you."

"Not now but in the future? A drop of blood now to stop a gallon later Castiel. Nipping the rival factions in the bud before they could grow into true problems."

Castiel lowered his voice. "And the Powers? It's funny how most I come up to assume they're dead but you don't seem surprised; though I am surprised that you don't want the rest of your loyal followers to know about that."

Bartholomew let out an angry huff. "Follow me."

* * *

The receptionist of the building was working peacefully at her desk when a shadow descended upon her and she looked up to see that over a dozen people had walked in.

"Yes," she said with a smile. "Can I help all of you?"

Jedediah nodded. "Yes, we were wondering if you could tell us what floor we may find Reverend Buddy Boyle and his Angel's Grace Movement?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Mr. Boyle's special services are cancelled until further notice."

"Really?" Jedediah looked over at Nazareth.

"Well, we've come such a long way. We were wondering if we could at least speak to Mr. Boyle or to his associates?"

"I'm sorry. Mr. Boyle's office levels have been sealed today for a confidential conference. Apparently they have a special arrival and they are focused on that and have sealed the office to outside visitors."

"No worries than," Nazareth said before he put his fore and middle fingers to her temple and she instantly fell unconscious. "Trust me, we won't be leaking anything that happens there today out."

One of their angels went around to her station and picked up the building's tenant list. "Boyle Ministries Inc. offices are focused on the twenty-fifth and sixth floors," he reported.

"Then let's move," ordered Jedediah. "We'll split our forces in half to cover the entire thing. I'll take the 26th floor."

"I'll take the 25th then," nodded Nazareth who was on board with his friend's suggestion. "We'll secure our floors and then meet in the middle. What arrival do you think Bartholomew has today to seal off his base?"

Jedediah shrugged. "Don't know. I guess we'll find out soon though."

Jedediah and Nazareth led their men to the elevators where there were two security guards waiting.

"Whoa," one of them said coming over to them. "I'm sorry but no one is allowed here without proper passes."

Nazareth just went over and touched the man's forehead and he dropped to the floor, out cold.

"Hey," yelled the other who Jedediah knocked out the same way.

"Half with me and half with Jedediah," Nazareth ordered the others as they split off into two elevators. "And remember, no prisoners."

* * *

Bartholomew led Castiel to a room full of computers and other kinds of electronic equipment. They were centered on a map of the country with locations highlighted and security feeds displayed. One of the screens had Metatron's face.

"What are these locations?" he asked as he stepped closer.

"Sightings of Metatron. So far we've managed to catch him seven times. That's the benefit of a massive ground operation. Eyes and ears everywhere. He's slippery though. Hard to get a stable location on him. I've been so busy with the factions and independently tracking the moves of the Powers that I can't focus on my prime goal. But…with you at my side, we can finally track and bring in that fool Metatron."

"You have all of this information? With this, tracking wouldn't be necessary. I could use it to bring him out into the open."

Bartholomew smiled. "Yes, I knew that you would be a great asset Castiel. Between the two of us, we can finally capture and punish that cretin Metatron. With his capture under us any sway or hold that the Powers would have with the rest of the Heaven would be greatly diminished. Our brothers and sisters would look to us as the true Powers of Heaven."

Castiel looked at the feeds of where Metatron has appeared to see that, in two of them, he was standing with the same person. One of them had the two of them alone. The other had the two of them joined with two others outside what seemed to be a bar.

"When were these taken?" he asked.

"Two nights ago. I've been trying to decipher who that might be," he said pointing to the man with the dark short hair next to Metatron. "He's been spotted with Metatron in two different locations some distance from another. The latest sighting has brought in more angels alongside them. I take this to mean that Metatron is attempting to amass a faction of his own and has chosen whomever this first one is to work close with him."

He then took some printed copies of the images in his hands. "It is worse than that I'm afraid." Castiel had a feeling about who that just might be.

Bartholomew glared at him. "And why would that be Castiel? Do you know him?"

Castiel glared at the image. At Metatron and what was sure to be perhaps the only angel more vile than Lucifer himself.

"I have reason to believe that the one Metatron is with happens to be Samael."

Bartholomew's glare melted away into a look of complete shock. "No, that isn't possible. He had to have been killed in the Fall. He's been locked in a cell for thousands of years, he can't have had the strength to survive it when so many others who did hadn't."

Castiel shook his head. "One of Samael's power wouldn't be so easy to be rid of." Castiel then glared over at him. "Metatron has sought an alliance with Samael. You remember how powerful the last angel that Samael worked alongside became, don't you?"

"Metatron is not Lucifer."

"Maybe not but he could very well be on his way to be. He has all the knowledge of the tablets stored in his head and that gives him and Samael a dangerous advantage."

"Now, just hold on Castiel," Bartholomew said pushing him back a bit. "What would make you believe that this is even Samael and not someone else? You have to be mistaken."

Castiel could see that Bartholomew was trying not to get panicked. He could understand why he would be. The Powers being active was already trying enough but with Samael on Earth, and with Metatron, then finding him was no doubt more trying than he originally bargained for.

Castiel pocketed the images into his coat. "I know because I confronted Samael myself not too long ago. He had been possessing…a different vessel at the time," he said diverting undue attention from Sam. Bartholomew didn't need to know about that. "He retreated from his vessel but he had told me quite a few surprising things. Such as the fact that the Powers have found a Heavenly Saint."

Batholomew's eyes widened. In the span of two minutes Castiel had just said things that brought his whole world tumbling down. First, that the wicked Archangel Samael and Metatron have apparently formed an alliance. That and the Powers, the angels that already had great strength and standing, now had a Heavenly Saint who could be used to rally most of Heaven to their call. Not to mention that he had a good feeling that they would no doubt want to have him crucified. Moments ago Bartholomew had felt like a titan and now he was feeling like a mouse. "No, I refuse to believe that. Any of this."

Castiel looked over at him disapprovingly. "Bartholomew, you are in over your head. You worry about your power and position as the leader of this faction when the truth is that you are nothing but a small piece in the grand scheme of things."

Bartholomew was still shell shocked for another moment before his face grew hard and then he struck Castiel. When he was on the ground, Bartholomew held his sword to his throat.

"Then this is your fault. You and your actions with Metatron have doomed us all Castiel. Getting you back from Purgatory wasn't worth any of this. It would be better if you had just been left in that claw and jawed hellhole."

"Bartholomew, killing me won't do anything to correct any of this. You would get no closer to stopping Metatron or dealing with the Powers this way."

Bartholomew smirked. "Well, just like as the case was with those humans I had to work with, you're just more trouble than your worth," he said pressing the blade to his throat. "It's time for Heaven to finally cut its losses in regards to you and I will be known as the angel who finally ended the wild reign of the _once_ Great Castiel."

Before any else could happen, the door to that room opened and two angels came into the room, fanatic.

"Bartholomew!" they shrieked.

"What?!" he roared, angry that he had been interrupted.

"We have a problem sir. The faction is under attack!"

Bartholomew pushed Castiel away as he got to his feet and straightened himself up. "Attack? From whom?"

* * *

The angels of Bartholmew's faction certainly didn't expect the elevator to open and for a group of angels to storm out armed and ready to battle. The nearby angels were cut down immediately while their screams alerted all the others nearby. When the first of Bartholomew's men approached to respond they were frozen at the sight of one of the renowned angels that they thought were long dead.

Nazareth brought his arms down and an angel blade fell into both of his hands. "Submit to Heaven's justice," he barked at them.

They were still for a moment before they went to rush at him with their own blades. Nazareth dodged and met their attacks with his own and cut his enemies down one by one. He then turned to his soldiers.

"Move out and secure the east part of the floor. I'll take the west. You two," he pointed to two separate men. "Stand guard at this point and make sure that none of the heretics escape through this way."

"Sir," they bowed before they moved out to fulfill his orders.

Jedediah was leading his own charge on the floor above them. Like Nazareth, he came out of the elevators and slew the enemies in the vicinity and then left a group of men to guard the elevators. However, he and his men systematically stayed together and systematically slew Bartholomew's followers together, one room at a time. He soon came upon a board room where he found a dozen angels having a meeting. One of them in the body of Reverend Buddy Boyle. They all opened their mouths in shock at the sight of Jedediah.

"All matters are now closed," Jedediah announced before he brandished his angel blades.

All of Jedediah's men stayed outside the room as Jedediah alone went and slew all twelve of the angels inside. He stepped outside and adjusted his clothes.

"This room is secured. Let's move on," he ordered.

* * *

With Bartholomew distracted by this news Castiel grabbed his arm and threw him off him across the room. The new angel brought out his blade and went to stab Castiel but he caught his arm and twisted the angel's arm to make him stab himself. Castiel then ran out of the room. As he ran out he stumbled on the bodies of Bartholomew's followers here and there. The sounds of fighting and extinguishing grace was filling the halls. He knew that he had to get out of there before he was killed by either Bartholomew's men or his enemies. He found the emergency exit and quickly broke through the door and quickly made his way down the stairway.

Bartholomew got to his feet and glared at the door that Castiel had just went out through. He then heard some of the distant commotion of the attack and then ran to the computer console and put up the security feeds. He watched the cameras set up in the offices and hallways as they showed some fighting angels and bodies of his followers spread about on the monitors. Whoever was attacking his faction was very well organized; he just hoped it wasn't who he thought it was.

Bartholomew thought it might be good to cut his losses even further and abandon this sinking ship. He moved out try and escape himself when he was approached by two of his men in the lounge he had just walked through with Castiel earlier.

"Sir!" they yelled.

Before they could say anything else they screamed when two blades flew through the air and struck them in the back. Bartholomew looked up to see that behind them was Nazareth of the Powers. Bartholomew went to run the other way but saw the way was blocked by some of Nazareth's men. As were the other halls he could run to. He was surrounded.

Bartholomew kept his composure and faced Nazareth who walked up and removed his blades from the backs of the two angels he had slain. "Nazareth," he said simply.

"Bartholomew," Nazareth said as he looked at him like he was some dirt under his shoe.

"I must say, seeing you here is quite a surprise. I thought you and your fellow Powers were dead."

"Happy to disappoint you. While you and your fellow heretics have been busy serving your own interests, me and my comrades have been remaining true to our true mission."

"And what mission is that? Standing idly by and watching humans be subjective to their whims? It's a new world out there if you relics have cared to notice."

"Oh, we've noticed but one thing that hasn't changed is the understanding that you and your fellow heretics don't have the license to just up and do as you please. You all still had a sacred duty which you spurned by following that poser Castiel at the first sign of opportunity."

"And you would rather us have followed that maniac Raphael?" spat Bartholomew.

"No," said Nazareth with a shake of his head. "I expected all of you to have stayed loyal to the one that fought and struggled to keep us all safe. Not abandon him at the first chance you had. In his name and by the justice of Heaven I have judged you and your followers." He then charged forward and stabbed Bartholomew in the gut. "In Michael's name," he whispered in Bartholomew's face before Death claimed him.

Bartholomew's husk of a body dropped at Nazareth's feet as Nazareth glared at it like it was nothing but trash.

"Lucky Nazareth. You found him first."

Nazareth looked up to see Jedediah coming down the stairs.

"Yes," he nodded. "Let's finish here and move out before the human authorities can arrive."

* * *

Hezekiah received a call from one of his fellow faction members saying that they were gathering at Rebecca's grave and so he went back to the cemetery to try and reconnect with them. When he got there he saw that the remaining members of the Penitence were standing there with guests. Not normal guests but a group of both angels and humans as well. The one in the front was an angel that he recognized. If it weren't for Castiel telling him that the Powers were still alive then the shock would've been world shattering instead of numbing.

"Hezekiah," said Ezekiel. "We've been waiting for you."

One of the humans went over to him and shook his hand. "My name is Phillip Dawson and I must say that it is a pleasure to meet you."

Riley was shaking Hezekiah's hand with a great smile. The angel could only nod.

Dennis Richards of the Battalion only rolled his eyes. "Are you going to be like this every time we find a new angel that might join us?"

"Well sorry, unlike you I've only known about all this for a year. Angels still boggle my mind."

"Just make sure it's the right angels that boggle your mind and not fry it," Dennis warned.

"Alright enough." Ezekiel then gestured for Hezekiah to stand with the others in the Penitence. "Join you friends Hezekiah. There is much for us to discuss."

Hezekiah looked to his fellow angels and then to the handful of humans that Ezekiel had with him before he nodded and then went to stand with his friends as they began to listen to Ezekiel's proposal.

* * *

Castiel parked off the side of the road with a car he borrowed from the garage of the building, overlooking a river as he thought on everything that happened. The Powers had defeated Bartholomew and his entire faction in the span of one battle. First they had defeated Malachai's faction and now Bartholomew's so easily. Even with the fallout from the Fall it seems as if the Powers hadn't lost what made them Heaven's elite force. While a part of him felt that Bartholomew had to be stopped, he still couldn't understand just what it was that the Powers were after. What were they really up to?

He then pulled out the photos that he took from Bartholomew's surveillance room. The images of Metatron, Samael's new vessel and of the two new allies that they seemed to have made. He couldn't fathom what their motives were but he knew that it was far worse than anything he could probably think. With Samael's full strength and power quickly returning behind them and Metatron's schemes to guide them, their plans could range to just about anything.

It all seemed to come back to one simple question on who was the bigger threat: Metatron and Samael or the Powers and their Saint?

* * *

**End of Chapter 29**

A/N: I hope you loved the attack that the Powers launched on Bartholomew's faction. Previous angel on angel violence has always been like a chaotic riot whenever we seen them on the show. I felt that the Powers should be a lot more organized in their assaults based on their high standing. Also, Phillip and Dennis of Michael's Battalion from Chapter 11 are back and their images are now on my profile along with Riley.

The next episode will be called Decade of Decadence and it looks like it might be three chapters as well. The Winchesters find themselves a case that takes them back to where everything began one night so long ago: Stanford. When there, thoughts about their past and their future begin to roll through both Dean and Sam's minds.


	30. Decade of Decadence

To Bertha Muentes, May she rest in peace

1939 - 2015

* * *

Chapter 30: Decade of Decadence

A warehouse was being used as a party space. There was a DJ, flickering lights, drinks and rowdy, wild people. All the things you needed at a college party. And all the things you didn't need also. A guy was being hounded by a girl and they were screaming at each other, both to hear each other over the music and to show the other how mad they were.

"Why Troy?" she shouted at him.

"Why? Because you are a complete freak, that's why!"

The girl looked like she had been slapped. "I can't believe that you just said that to me!"

"Don't believe it?!" The guy, Troy, let out a laugh. "That's rich coming from you!"

Suddenly another guy came over and came between them. "That's enough," he said.

"Oh good. Thing 1 and Thing 2!" Troy said before shoving him.

"Lucas!" the girl cried as she watched him fall on his back.

The new guy, Lucas, just glared from where he lay on the floor. "Natalie always was too good for you!"

"Yeah right," Troy roared as he made to leer over him to throw a punch before his arm was grabbed from behind.

Troy looked behind him to see to see another guy, glaring at him.

"I think the party's over for you."

Troy glared at him as he pulled his arm away. "The party was over when your cousin and your buddy showed up. You being here takes it down another level. Nothing brings a party down more than a bunch of freaks!" he roared at him over the music.

"Then you better leave before these freaks show you how to really party," the newest guy threatened him. "We can get pretty rowdy."

Troy purposely elbowed him as he made his way out of the party shoving people here and there in his way. A distinct 'freaks' was heard from him as he did so. The three of them went off to a quiet corner

"Are you okay Nat?" the newest guy asked the girl as she helped wipe her first friend's back of dust from the floor.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "Lucas?" she asked.

He was dusting the back of his legs off. "I'm good. Orville," he said turning to the new guy. "You didn't have to send that dick off. I was handling it."

"Yeah, I could see that," he said playfully. He then looked to his cousin. "Nat, maybe you should go home?"

Natalie nodded. "Yeah," she muttered before she slagged off.

Lucas shook his head as they watched her go. "I still don't see what Natalie saw in that meathead."

"She might be smart but my cousin doesn't really give too much thought when it comes to the guys she dates."

"Orville, are we really just going to let him go? After what he did to your cousin? And with what he knows now?"

He glared off in the direction that they had that confrontation earlier. "Don't worry Lucas. Something tells me that Troy will regret everything and sooner rather than later."

Troy entered his apartment and slammed the door behind him. He entered his room, shrugged off his letterman's jacket and threw it across the room angrily. He sat on his bed huffing as he looked over at the shelf over his bed. He saw a small picture of himself with Natalie. He had his arm around her and the two of them were smiling at the camera. He let a small huff of air seeing the two of them like that. He then angrily pushed the frame face down and then stood up and started pacing in his room. He grasped the back of his head as he stressed about everything. As he looked down he was suddenly taken by surprise when he saw a dark drop of liquid fall on the floor. He looked up but didn't see anything leaking from the ceiling. He then felt his nose getting stuffy and went to wipe it. He looked to see that his hand was red with blood. He put his free hand to his nose and saw that he was having a nosebleed.

"What?" he said before going to reach for a tissue.

He went to the mirror to help in cleaning it but saw that it kept on bleeding. Then he saw to his horror that he was starting to bleed out from his ears. Then blood started leaking out from his mouth. He was leaking out like a running faucet. He tried hard to wipe out the blood but then started to see red when he started bleeding out from his eyes too. He screamed out in pain and fear before he fell face down on the floor as his blood kept leaking out leaving him lying in a pool of his own blood.

* * *

**Supernatural**

* * *

Dean was in his room at the Bunker, asleep in bed, but he wasn't really resting. He was twisting and turning a bit as disturbing images plagued his mind. Images of thick blood dripping from his hands, screams of people and other things echoed in the air and frightened eyes that looked up at him before the light drained from them. It was so intense that Dean's shot open and he was breathing heavily, as if he had been running instead of sleeping all this time. He went to the bathroom and splashed cool water in his face before he went and looked at the mark on his arm. The Mark of Cain and he ran his fingers over it as there was a slight itch coming from it.

He went to the kitchen to prepare himself some bacon and eggs for breakfast and took the plate to the study where Sam was already dressed and clicking away on his computer.

"Good morning," Dean grunted out to him as he went to sit down across him.

"Good morning," Sam said back sparing him a look.

"Did you get _any _sleep?" Dean asked him.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Sleep? Dean, it's almost eleven o'clock."

What? Dean took a moment to look to a clock that hanging nearby and sure enough he saw that Sam was right.

"Oh. I guess it is."

Sam would've asked if there was something wrong but right now, the two of them were trying to be strictly business about everything. Sam wasn't complaining, after all, it was his idea. He guessed old habits die hard.

Sam went back to surfing the web to see if there were any leads on the Powers, or Samael, or on Cain or on Abaddon but so far hadn't found anything remotely useful. However, something did catch his eye and it made his heart take a jump. It looked like a case but it wasn't what the case was, it was where.

"Hey, I think I found us a case."

"Yeah, what?" asked Dean not looking up from his plate of food.

"Uh, a guy named Troy Hutten was found dead in his apartment by his roommate early this morning. It turns out that the guy was completely bled out."

"Vampire?" asked Dean.

"No, I don't think so. No puncture wounds found on the body. It says in the coroner's report that the guy bled out through his eyes, nose, mouth and ears. They're calling it an intense allergy reaction."

Dean snorted. "I'll say. Where exactly was this?"

Sam was silent for a moment before he looked up to face Dean. "Palo Alto."

That threw Dean off. Palo Alto…the two of them hadn't been there since Sam's girlfriend Jess died.

"We can look somewhere else," Dean started. "I'm sure that we can find someone else to handle it."

"Why?" Sam cut in.

Sam's face was stone hard as he looked back at Dean unflinchingly.

"Well-"Dean was having trouble finding the words.

He always figured that Sam would never want to ever go back to Palo Alto ever again and Dean was fine with that. He never wanted to go back to the place Sam had ran to all those years ago when he left him and Dad.

Sam wasn't letting up though. "Dean, it's a case. It's not a social call."

"You're sure about going?"

"I'm the one who found it in the first place. If I wasn't sure then I wouldn't have said anything."

"Sam-"

"Dean, stop right there. I told you that if we're going to work together than we're going to work. It stays business between us which means any issues that either of us have, we let the other deal with it. Your issues stay yours and my issues stay mine, okay?"

Dean stared at him before he cleared his throat. "Okay. Fine by me."

"Good."

"Good," Dean repeated. "I guess we're heading for California."

He then got up to get himself ready leaving Sam to glare a bit after him before he turned his sight back on the article of the death he found at his home a life ago.

* * *

The two of them found themselves in Troy Hutten's room in his apartment over a day later as they spoke to his roommate who was named Paul. The room seemed normal if you overlooked that deep dark stain on the carpet in the middle of the floor. Sam was talking with him while Dean was looking around to see if there was any kind of clue that told them what could've done this. From what Dean could see, the guy didn't seem to really be into much though Dean caught sight of some Penthouse magazines in between his mattress and comforter.

"I don't get it. They told me last night that Troy had some kind of allergy attack. Why would the FBI be investigating that?" Paul asked.

"We don't want to rule anything out so soon," Sam diverted. "Now Paul, you're the one that found him?"

"Yeah," he huffed. "That morning I was in the kitchen making breakfast when I heard his phone ringing from his room. He wasn't answering it so I thought he had gone out early and left his phone. I opened the door to check and…" he trailed off.

Sam nodded in understanding. It couldn't have been easy to just see something like that unexpectedly. "Did Troy ever mention if he had any allergies? Pollen, metal or even food."

Paul shook his head. "No. I mean the guy wouldn't touch bologna but that's about as far as I know about Troy having any kind of problem."

"Do you know if Troy might've been taking anything? Prescription or…not."

"He's the linebacker of the football team…need I say more?"

"What school did he go to exactly?"

"Same as me, Stanford." Paul shrugged.

Sam's expression hardened a bit and Dean also took a moment to look over at the two of them.

"Oh, you guys go to Stanford?" he asked somberly.

Paul nodded. "Yeah, we're both seniors."

Dean inwardly flinched. He looked away and noticed a picture frame face down. He picked it up and saw that it was of Troy with a girl in his arms as they smiled at the camera.

Sam cleared his throat and continued with his questions. "Do you know what Troy was doing the day before?"

His roommate Paul nodded. "Yeah, he went to a party; he'd been talking about it for a week. I didn't go though. I had a paper to work on."

Dean moved over to the window to where there was a small flowerpot with a herb growing in it. A herb he recognized but that's not what really drew his eye. It was what was sticking out of the dirt. He pulled it out and pocketed it.

"Say," Dean said abruptly. "Troy have a bit of a green thumb? Wouldn't expect that from a football jock."

"Oh," Paul snorted. "That's not his. He got that from his girlfriend Natalie."

"Natalie?" He then pointed to the picture he fixed. "That her?"

Paul nodded. "That's her. Natalie Thomas. She's a medicinal science major. She loves gardening too. I can't help but wonder how she's dealing with all of this."

"Yeah, well thank you for your help. If you have anything else, give us a call," he said giving Paul his card and he walked out with Sam right behind him.

"What is it Dean?" he asked when they were back outside.

"Take a look."

Dean pulled out the hex bag he pulled out from the soil in the pot for Sam to see.

"A hex bag," Sam grumbled as he took it in his hand.

"Yeah," Dean coughed. "Found it in that flower pot in Troy's room. And that pot, it didn't have flowers but fresh Boldo growing."

"Boldo? That's a hoodoo herb that supposed to protect you from misfortune and disease."

"Guess it didn't help Troy in that department."

They started to walk for Dean's car.

Sam unraveled the hex bag to find the usual herbs and instruments witches use in curses. "So, we're dealing with a witch."

"Yeah, my favorite," Dean said sarcastically. "And his girlfriend Natalie was the one who gave it to him. I think we should talk to her. See if she's the campus Neve Campbell."

"But she was his girlfriend."

"Makes her suspect #1 in my book. A secret witch in a school. Makes the whole Hogwarts thing seem less fun. So, let's go find out more about this chick and see if she wanted Troy to show his guts outside the football field."

"And the only way to find out for sure is to ask around on those that know them."

Dean tried not lose a step. "I guess that means…"

"Yeah," Sam cut in. "Let's see if I still know my way around."

He then walked off for the car quicker as Dean stared off after him for a bit before he picked up his own pace.

* * *

It was the middle of the day so the campus was abuzz with activity. Benches had people sitting in them, talking or on their phones. The walkways were full of people moving about in groups or solo as they were in the midst of their daily schedules. Sam and Dean were standing to the side, just taking the sight in. Sam was just silently looking off in the distance while Dean was looking at him. To him, Sam didn't seem sad, or angry, or happy. He seemed…calm.

"So…this must bring back some memories."

Dean wanted to kick himself. Did that really just leave his mouth? Of course all of it brought back memories. This was what Sam had left the life of a hunter for. Four years of being here and trying to forget that there weren't things that liked to lurk and hunt you in the dark.

Sam caught sight of a certain bench where he remembered he would wait for Jess after their morning classes before they would head off for lunch. It was occupied by another young couple that were just talking as the guy had an arm around the girl's shoulders. A new couple to use that bench. He hoped that things worked out much better than it did for him and Jess.

"Yeah," he said clearing his throat and taking his eyes away from the bench and the couple on it. "The admissions building is over there. Why don't I head there and look into Natalie's file while you head to the football field and talk to some of Troy's teammates. I'm sure that they could tell you about how Troy got on with his girlfriend."

"Yeah…I'm there."

The two of them separated into the grandiose campus. Sam entered the Registration Office and requested Natalie Thomas' records and address. Natalie was indeed a medicinal science major and seemed to have a high GPA. He also saw that she had a place off campus but didn't live too far from there. He started to make his way to wait for Dean outside when he saw something that made him freeze in his tracks. It was a steady flock of blonde hair sitting and facing away from him as its owner seemed to be reading. It looked familiar, too familiar. Sam went over to it.

"Jess?" he said softly when he got close enough.

The girl turned around and Sam saw that it wasn't Jess but another girl that closely resembled her.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Oh," he said trying to recover himself. "Sorry…I thought you were someone else."

Sam started to walk away but he felt himself growing warmer in his head all of a sudden. He went into a nearby bathroom and splashed some cold water over his eyes and looked over at the window. His eyes were slightly red.

Dean found the football team out on the field doing some stretches and was talking to some of them.

"Yeah, he and Natalie had been dating for almost two years now," said one of his teammates. "She always seemed a little strange but he liked her."

"Strange, how?" Dean asked.

Another one of the players answered. "Natalie hung out with some wierdo townies that wore these weird chains and bracelets with things on them. Like some new age Eco-goths."

"Like that Lucas guy," supplied another one.

"Who's Lucas?" asked Dean.

"Lucas Marshall. He's in my English class. Always wearing black."

"Yeah," said the first one. "In fact, I saw him at the warehouse bash the other night. He and Troy were arguing. Natalie was there too. They seemed to be fighting too."

Dean was intrigued. "Really? What were they fighting about?"

"I couldn't hear anything but it looked like Troy was pissed at the both of them. He shoved Lucas down but then Natalie's cousin came by and Troy decided to leave. I guess they broke up over something."

"Really?" asked Dean.

If there was some kind of fight that happened between Troy and Natalie the night he died then it gave his theory about Natalie a lot more weight. He then left to try to get back with Sam to see what he found out about Natalie.

* * *

Sam and Dean pulled up right in front of the address that they got from the school directory. It was a small house about over a mile from the campus. Troy's girlfriend lived in a small house in a simple suburbia. Dean carefully hid his gun inside his jacket while Sam scoped the place. The front of the house had fresh grown flowers in the front. They looked like normal daisies and lilies. The sprinklers were on and were shooting shots of water across the short mown grass. Sam and Dean made it to the front door and knocked on the door. It took about ten seconds before the door opened and a young man in deep brown hair and brown eyes answered.

"Hello, can I help you?" he asked them.

Sam and Dean held up their badges at him.

"I'm Agent Grohl. This is Agent Cobain. We were hoping to speak with Natalie Thomas."

The guy focused on their badges before looking back at them. "Yeah, this is where Nat lives but she's not home."

"And how do you know her so well?" Sam asked him.

"She's my cousin. I'm Orville, Orville Thomas."

So this was the cousin that Dean heard about. But that thought only lasted for half a second before something else came to him.

He snorted. "Orville? Really?"

Orville narrowed his eyes at Dean. "It's a family name."

"Family's got nice taste in names," Dean said abruptly.

Orville looked around Dean to something behind them. "That your car?" he asked pointing to the Impala.

"Yeah," Dean said quite proudly.

"Looks like it's a sweet classic. I can tell from here. And it's had quite a bit of love too. I can tell that too."

Dean smiled widened. "Thanks, it's my pride and joy."

"Yeah…" Orville said narrowing his eyes a bit before shaking himself free. "So, what's this all about?"

Sam answered. "We were hoping to talk to Natalie and ask some questions about her boyfriend Troy Hutten's death."

He gave Sam a once over. "Agent Grohl, right? Well, as I said she's not here and if she were, I don't think she is much of a mood to talk about that. She's not in the best of times right now."

"We understand," Sam said quickly. "But if she's not here then do you mind if we take a small peak into her room."

"Oh, do you have a warrant?" he asked with a bit of a mischievous smile.

"Uh…no," said Dean.

"Then no," Orville said shaking his head with a full out smile.

"Wow, okay," Dean said surprised by Orville's sudden rudeness. "Is there some kind of problem?"

"No, there isn't. I just don't generally let total strangers into my home and give them license to rummage through mine or my cousin's personal things."

"We could go back and get a warrant if it makes you feel more comfortable," Dean said smarmily. "And then maybe we could have you brought up on obstruction charges."

"Really? That would be a neat trick," Orville said with his voice laced with sarcasm. "Considering that you would have to be a real agent to do all of that."

Sam and Dean stiffened slightly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam.

The smug look on Orville's face dropped and was replaced by a hard look on his face. "I'm talking about how you two aren't real agents."

"You're really starting to push it kid," Dean warned.

"Am I? You two are driving a personal vehicle and that isn't federal sanctioned. Your badges are printed on the wrong type of paper. Where'd you make them? Kinkos? And," he said pointing to Sam. "Your hair isn't regulation. The bureau would never let an agent out with hair like that."

Now Sam could understand Orville's earlier actions. He was testing them. He suspected they weren't real agents immediately for some reason.

Dean couldn't help but feel aggravated. What the hell was up with things lately? Recently, it's like he and Sam couldn't do a simple job without running into someone that was calling them out like this.

"I'm sure that whatever scam you're trying to pull would work normally but you're dealing with a straight A Stanford student who has an uncle that works in the bureau. You could try and get me on obstruction if you want but I think the charges that will be taken will be impersonating federal agents. If I remember right, that's three years right there but considering how comfortable you two seemed when doing it, it looks like it's not your first dip in the pool."

Sam and Dean shared a look.

"Look kid," Dean started.

"No," he interrupted. "You look," he said pointing to a small camera that was hidden on the window sill nearby that was pointing in the direction of the front door. "I'm feeling generous today. So why don't you hop into your car and get the hell out of here. You show up anywhere around here, school or my cousin then I'll report your asses."

"You smug little," Dean started on him.

He didn't like this kid's tone and he didn't like how he felt that he could talk to and threaten him and Sam like that and get away with it. He was so angry that his arm was itching in irritation.

"Hi, Mr. Oswald," Orville said loudly, waving off to the side to one of his neighbors who was walking by.

Sam held his arm out to Dean to try and stop him from doing anything with more eyes on them.

"Okay, we're sorry. We're going."

"You have ten seconds," Orville said taping his wrist.

Sam tugged on Dean to get him to move. Dean shared one last glare with Orville before he disappeared back into the house and closed the door after him.

* * *

Orville watched them leave from the window and put the curtains back in place. He then took his phone and scrolled down until he found his desired contact.

"Nat? It's me. We have to call a meeting. Something has happened. I think we might be having trouble soon."

* * *

**End of Chapter 30**

A/N: My grandmother has just passed and I make a dedication off to her.

I have been waiting for a while to write this episode. It was inspired by a Supernatural/Teen Wolf gif I saw that had Stiles point out how the Winchesters couldn't really be FBI based on Dean's car and Sam's hair. In response to that, picture Orville Thomas to resemble Dylan O'Brien.

The next chapter will have Sam and Dean treading the case more carefully with Orville's threat in mind. Orville is shown to be closely connected with Troy's fate and knows that Sam and Dean are hunters.


	31. Decade of Decadence part 2

Chapter 31: Decade of Decadence part 2

The two of them drove away from the house with Dean seething.

"That smug little bastard," he grumbled as he drove them off.

Sam just stared straight ahead. "Smug, but smart. He was able to see through us with only a few things out of place."

"You mean like your hair. Sam, you seriously need a trim." That made Sam glare over at him. "What? He fingered you by your long ass hairdo."

"Then you seriously need to consider getting a new car."

"Don't even think about it," he cut in sharply.

"He identified us through your car too Dean."

"No, no way in Hell. Don't you even think on it."

Sam smirked a bit at Dean's reaction before he wiped it away. He couldn't forget that things had to stay business between them.

"So, what do we do now?"

"What do we do? We work. I'm not going to let some smart ass punk push us around. His cousin is still a suspect."

"And if Orville catches us?"

"We make sure he doesn't then."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Naturally. How do we do that?"

"I have a plan," he said making a turn.

* * *

Night had fallen and the campus was not as occupied as it was in the early hours but there were still people about on the school's grounds. Orville stomped through the halls until he came up to a classroom. He went to the door and knocked on the door twice, stopped for two seconds and then knocked three more times. The door opened and Lucas peered his head through.

"Come on in Orville." He said before stepping back inside.

Orville stepped inside to see that his cousin Natalie was already there as were the six others in their little circle. They were sitting or standing in random places in the empty classroom.

"So, I guess everyone's here?" he said looking over at everyone.

"What's this all about Orville?" asked one of them.

"Yeah, you sounded frantic over the phone," said Natalie.

"I wasn't frantic," he defended. He then let out a frustrated puff as he ran a hand over his hair. "I was angry."

"About what?" she asked her cousin.

He let out a heated sigh. "It looks like some Hunters have decided to sniff around."

That had scattered reactions from the group. Lucas narrowed his eyes in worry.

"Why would Hunters be here?"

"They were asking questions about Troy. They were also looking for you Natalie."

Natalie's eyes widened. "Why? Why look for me about Troy?"

"Because of how he died," Orville answered. "They must think you had something to do about that."

Natalie protested. "But I didn't do anything to him."

"We know that," he said quickly. "But that won't matter to people like them, you know that." He said back to her. "Once they find out what we are, what we all are they'll only care if we each have a bullet to the head."

"Wait," asked one of their group in the back. "What the hell are Hunters and why are they such a problem?"

Orville narrowed his eyes in anger. "They're not_ a_ problem, they're _**the **_problem."

He went to the classroom's slide projector and put in the chip from his home security camera and stilled it on an image of the two of them that came to their house earlier.

"These two clowns are them?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Orville huffed.

Lucas glared at them. "I don't like the look of them already," he grumbled.

"Well, what the heck are they?" the guy from before asked Orville again.

"Unthinking wackos who make it their lives to hunt down and kill anything that they label monsters. Once they have the scent they don't back off until they get blood. Does that answer your question?"

That made him cringe a bit. "And they're after us? You should've told us about hunters before you asked us to be part of this circle."

Orville glared at him. "When I came to each of you, I did warn you that there would be dangerous people. And I don't think they're after all of us. They were likely driven here by the news of what happened to Troy. Unusual deaths attract hunters like vultures to a carcass."

Natalie nodded. "Any luck on that front?" she asked him.

Orville ran his hand over his face. "I said I would handle it. Leave it to me."

"And the hunters?" asked one of his friends.

"Leave them to me too," he insisted. "I want you all to stay as far away from them. Just carry on with doing your normal things but we'll try to limit the amount of time we're all together like this. They don't know about the rest of you and I want to keep it that way."

Orville then reached his hand out at the projector and it shut off and the memory card flew out of the slot and went into his hand. The others hardly reacted as if they'd seen things like that enough times.

"What about you Orville?" asked another one of his friends.

"I can take care of myself," he explained. "They already have Natalie in their sights, and given how I sent them off, they probably have me in their sights too so avoiding them is impossible for us."

Everyone cleared out of the room but Lucas stayed with them. "I'm not going to leave you two to these hunters."

"Lucas, they're more than you can handle."

"More than I can handle?" he repeated a little heated.

"They're trained killers, do you understand that? They shoot first and don't bother to ever ask questions. They would destroy you."

"Then what's to stop them from putting bullets into yours and Natalie's heads?" he glared.

Orville kept his cool under the heat from his friend and cousin. "I've been preparing to deal with people like them. Natalie, you go and stay over with some of your school friends. Don't come home until I say it's safe."

"Orville," Natalie said narrowing her eyes. "What do you mean by dealing with them?"

Orville just silently looked at his cousin. He then made to leave the room. "Just stay safe," he said before stepping out the door.

Natalie shook her head. "I just hope Orville doesn't do something stupid to make the hunters go away."

Lucas put a comforting hand on Natalie's shoulder. "Don't you worry, I'll watch his back."

"But he said-"

He cut her off. "I know what he said, but that doesn't mean I have to listen. Despite what he thinks, Orville doesn't always know best."

* * *

Sam and Dean waited in the Impala off to the side of the neighborhood and watched as Orville left the house a while ago. After he drove off they then snuck into the house through the backyard. Before they did, Dean used a few tricks he remembered from their late friend Frank Deveraux. He hacked into the house's system and shut down their wireless cameras.

"This was your plan?" Sam asked as they toed through the brush to get to the backyard. "To sneak in through the back door while no one is home?"

Dean shrugged. "It's working, isn't it?"

Sam just rolled his eyes. The two of them found a small garden being grown in the backyard of different herbs and flowers used in voodoo and witchcraft.

"Troy's girl really does have quite the green thumb. Willow root, Mandrake, and hellebore. Most college girls like carnation, daisies and roses in their yards, this one like growing hoodoo. This is why I never went after college girls."

"Yeah, right."

Dean picked the lock on the back door and after the click, walked in. They brought out their flashlights and looked around. The house seemed pretty normal. Pictures of family and/or friends scattered about in the living room and random places on the walls. The two of them made their way to the second floor. There was a door that was decorated with a wooden plaque that had Natalie's name on it and lightly stepped inside. They saw that it seemed to be a typical girl's room. There was a bed with two stuffed animals and a picture on the dresser by the bed. It was of Natalie and Troy, smiling at the camera.

Sam picked it up. "Doesn't look like she was ready to let Troy go."

"Or keep the growing outside in her back yard," Dean mumbled as he pointed out to more flower pots by her window. "Boldo, like she gave Troy and some Dream Root too."

Sam went to a hook by a mirror on the opposite side of the room where there were chains and necklaces hanging. On some of them were symbols carved into them. "Check it out," he said taking one of them off the hook.

Dean came over and took it in his hand. "What is it?"

Sam shrugged. "Not sure," he said before looking the room over again. "I don't know Dean. Natalie looks like she's into something but I don't think she's our killer."

"Maybe…let's not rule anything out yet though."

They then went over to what looked like Orville's room. His room was a different story. There seemed to be a big poster on the wall with runic designs on it. There was a small bookcase on the wall that had leather bound books that seemed pretty old. On the window sill there were different color stones organized in a straight row.

"Not the typical college man décor," Sam said stepping in further.

"Yeah," Dean said slowly. "This is definitely weird."

Sam saw that there were papers scattered on his desk and they didn't have words written on them but were filled with diagrams, drawings and symbols. The way that some of these diagrams looked…it wasn't amateurish. It seemed like real in-depth research into witchcraft.

"This looks like a collection of some heavy duty magic lore."

Dean went to examine the stones that Orville seemed to have collected. From a distance, they could pass as costume jewelry but he saw that there seemed to be some of those symbols on his poster etched on some of these rocks. Dean looked out the window to notice the headlights of a car starting to turn into the driveway.

"Sammy, looks like Sabrina and her cousin might be back."

"Alright," he said taking some of the papers. "We'll have to look at these back at the motel."

Dean took some of the stones at the window and then rushed for the door. He stopped to tell Sam to hurry but Sam ran into him thanks to his sudden stop and Sam dropped his flashlight.

"Damn," he said.

"Let's just go," Dean growled as they hurried downstairs.

They rushed out through the back door and silently closed it and snuck through the side of the house. They heard the sound of the car up front locking and then the opening of the front door. Once they heard the door shut, the two of them took off to get to their car that they parked down the road.

Orville stepped into the front door and turned on the lights as he stepped in. He went to his fridge and grabbed a bottled water before he decided to head up his room. Before he could head up the stairs for his room he thought he saw something on the floor. He went over and saw that it was a flashlight. It wasn't his and when he picked it up he saw that it was still warm.

* * *

Sam and Dean made it back to their motel room that night with some of the papers they took from the house.

"What is this gobblegook?" Dean asked as he flipped through the papers sprayed on their table.

Sam looked down at the shapes and symbols spread over the pages. "I think it's celtic." He then took a colored stone that Dean took. "And this…looks like a rune stone. This is serious old world celtic."

"Great, but what's it all mean though?"

"I don't know."

"Awesome."

"I think I can decipher some of this but it'll take a bit of time."

Dean grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. "So, we're pulling an all-nighter."

"Looks like it," Sam said as he settled himself for a long night of research.

Outside the motel room, someone stepped up to the Impala and reached into his pocket.

The following morning, Sam and Dean woke up in a grumpy mood. The research on what they took from the Thomas' house didn't lead anywhere. It was mostly things on herblore and one of them seemed to be a starchart but that was worthless. They had to go and do more digging.

"Alright, I'm going to take another look over at the Thomas' place," said Dean. "Why don't you see what you can dig up on them at the school."

"Right," Sam mumbled. "I'll be ready in about a minute."

"Okay, I'll warm up the car," Dean said before stepping out.

Sam was finishing his process of getting ready but froze when he heard Dean's voice call out from outside.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Dean sounded a mix of both angry and hurt. Sam ran out of the room and came upon Dean staring at the Impala, livid.

"What? What's wrong Dean?"

"My car! Look at what they did to my car!"

On the trunk of the car, there was a message scratched into the hood. It read: **You dickheads leave us alone or you'll be sorry. I mean it!**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Dean roared. "Now we have witches that key cars!"

"Yeah," Sam said exasperated. "And it looks like they know where we are."

* * *

With their motel no longer safe, they had to go off and found an out of the way condemned gas station for them to squat in. Dean was in the bathroom, breathing hard as he glared off into his reflection in the dusty mirror. He wiped the dust away to get a better look at his unhappy face. His blood felt like it was boiling and his brow was sweating so he was rinsed his head with cool water from a water bottle to try and relax himself. He had just finished repairing the scratches on his car and while he was happy that his car looked good as new, he was still majorly ticked off. He was feeling an itch on his right arm and pulled his sleeve up to look at the Mark of Cain branded on it. He started scratching it and while it settled the itch, it didn't settle the burn it was making him feel. It was running from his arm right to his head and making him sweat. His breathing increased and he wiped the sweat away with his sleeve. The image of Orville's smug face played through his mind and then an image of him bleeding on the floor soon came into mind and he found calm comfort in it.

He shook his head and poured some more water over his head. Sam had gone to try and find out more about their suspected witches at Stanford. Dean decided to do some digging himself.

* * *

Sam was asking around the campus about people in Orville and Natalie's classes and school clubs. He knew that Dean was feeling pretty angry even before the whole thing with the Impala. He didn't know if Natalie was a witch that killed her boyfriend or Orville was the witch that was trying to protect his cousin. Whatever was the case with these two, they had to find out everything before they decided to do anything.

It turns out that Orville was spotted off in the university library by someone who had two classes with him. He knew exactly where that was. As Sam walked through the halls there was a part of him that felt like he had gone back in time. Whenever he had to work on assignments and do research during his old days at Stanford then he would be in the library. He remembered that Jess sometimes would find him there and remind him that he had to put aside time to do things like eat or spend time with their friends. He smiled as memories of Jess tugging on his arm to pull him away from his spot in the library to come off with her came back to him. Even more smiles when he found himself outside the campus library itself to see that it looked just like he remembered it.

When he made it into the library he smiled as he saw that its interior hadn't changed too much in ten years. The bookcases all looked the same and the tables were organized mostly the same way. He happy to see it again even under these circumstances. He found the librarian at the reception desk and flashed his badge to her.

"Excuse me,"

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"I'm trying to find someone." He took out a printout of a picture of Orville. "Has he been here?"

She nodded. "Yes, he came in here less than a half hour ago. He's sitting down there," she said pointing to a spot at the far end.

Sam carefully went scope where she pointed as he hid in the bookshelves on the other side of the room and, sure enough, he found Orville over at a computer with a notebook open next to him and he seemed to be making notes. His attention was on the screen so he didn't spot Sam watching him. He wondered what he was doing exactly.

Orville was online trying to find out about those two hunters. These kind of guys usually left a kind of trail to follow. It took him a good part of a half hour in the law database before he got a hit. A recent hit on these two. He saw an article about two men that looked just like them linked to a multiple murder in a bank over in Jericho roughly three years ago. There was a link where he saw that they were linked to other crimes that had the FBI, the real FBI on their trial. However, the official word is that they are dead. Orville felt that these two might be even more dangerous than he originally thought if they could evade the law like this. He finished writing their names down.

"Dean and Sam Winchester," he mumbled as he wrote them down.

He then got a text from Natalie telling him that she was out of class and was heading out with one of her friends. He packed up his things and left the library to try and catch her. He didn't realize that he was being followed.

Sam carefully lagged behind and tailed Orville until he came to the parking lot where he saw him greet his cousin who was with a group of other people. He saw him pull his cousin away from the group and mumbled something to her. He watched her face grow serious for a moment before he gave her a hug and she went off to get into a car with some other girls and they drove off. Orville was then approached by another young guy dressed in black.

"Lucas," Orville said as he came next to him.

"She okay?" he asked.

"No, she's worried. I found out more about our new hunter friends. Turns out they have quite the rap sheet. Definitely big game players."

"What does that mean for us then?"

He glared at his feet. "It means that it looks like I might be forced to get my hands dirty after all. And I mean me, you stay out of it. I'm going to handle it."

"I know that's what you said. It's just that your way of handling it might not help us here."

"I know what I'm doing Lucas. And it's not just my way, it's our way," he corrected.

"Then maybe it's time to make an exception then," he argued.

"That isn't your call Lucas."

Lucas rolled his eyes but caught something half way through it. "Then you should make a call soon because half of the Dynamic Duo are watching you right now."

Orville stiffened but was careful not to turn around. "Which one?"

"The one with the long hair."

"Okay," he whispered. "Just back off and wave me goodbye and walk off. I'll handle it."

"Alright."

Lucas waved him off like he said and then started to walk off. He gave it half a minute before he looked back and saw that Orville was walking off and the hunter carefully resumed staying on his tail.

* * *

Sam made it back to the empty gas station where they were squatting. Sam came in bearing take out bags.

"Brought food," he called out as he stepped inside.

"In here," Dean called out.

Sam stepped into the station's garage space where the Impala was and the scratches were completely gone.

"Nice work."

He meant it. It didn't look like it had been keyed at all. Dean was currently in the back seat and was on his computer.

"Thanks," he mumbled looking up from the screen at him. He noticed the bags in his hand. "Good, I am starving."

Sam set the burger and fries that he got for Dean aside for him he pulled out his salad. "I didn't learn too much about Orville or Natalie today. I found Natalie at the school but she went off with some people so I tried to follow Orville I lost him when he went into town after he saw his cousin off."

"That sucks for you but luckily I managed to find stuff about our grouchy witches."

"Yeah," Sam said as he spread dressing on his salad. "What?"

Dean took a bite of his burger but began to speak with a bite of it in his mouth. "Turns out, murder follows them around." He then swallowed.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well, a little over ten years ago, around the time that they were around twelve Orville's mother was murdered in their home. She was stabbed twice in the gut and was shot point blank, right in between the eyes and get this, it happened while Orville was home too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He told the cops that he had been hiding in the closet when it happened. Said he heard his mother screaming so he decided to hide. His dad came home from work and found her dead on the floor and found Orville hiding in the closet, mumbling gibberish. It took a week before the cops were able to get anything out of him."

"No leads?"

"None. Not even a trace," Dean muttered. "And that wasn't the only one. It looks like Orville's uncle, Natalie's father was killed only three days before that. He was stabbed too but his throat was cut. Natalie was apparently sleeping over next door with a friend while it happened. Her mother came home and found her husband like that too, just like Orville's dad found his wife. Also no leads just like the other one."

"Wow…two murders in their family just three days apart? What are you thinking?"

"Well, I think that if they got started way back then than they're taking it to the next level now."

"Dean, they were roughly twelve years old then and one of them was shot."

"So, dad gave me shooting lessons at twelve." Sam narrowed his eyes at him but Dean shrugged. "What? Kids pick up weird things even back then."

Sam didn't know about that. It was strange, what happened to their parents but it seemed bizarre to think two twelve year olds to be involved in something like that. Sam took a bite of his salad but found that it wasn't tasting too good for some reason. He guessed that this case was weighing on him…until he felt his throat seizing up. He then started to cough a bit.

Dean froze in action and looked at Sam with concern. "Sam? You okay there?"

Sam didn't answer. He just coughed louder and then started to thrash when the pain intensified. Sam knocked his food away and then started to kneel on the floor as he tried to hack out the food in his throat. Dean went to step over to him when he saw that something seemed to be crawling out of Sam's food on the floor. It looked like it was maggots, roaches and a whole mess of other bugs. Sam began hacking out bits that were covered in blood. It was a witch's curse. Dean started to look at the stuff that Sam brought, seeing if there was a hex bag. Nothing. He then went to Sam and started to go through his pockets and found a hex back in the side pocket of his suit. He took out his lighter and quickly set it afire. When it burned up, Sam's breathing steadied.

"What happened?" he gasped out.

"You got a hex bag planted on ya."

"How the heck did that get on me?!" he coughed angrily.

"Don't know, but I think we know who got it on you."

Sam shook his head. "No, I would've noticed either one of them come up to me Dean."

"Who cares how they got it on you?!" Dean spat. "What matters is stopping those sick son of bitches before they do this again."

* * *

**End of Chapter 31**

A/N: Keying Dean's car, when I saw that in Season 9 I laughed so hard tears came out especially with how he reacted so I had to put that in my story too.

The next chapter will have Dean and Sam in their confrontation of Orville who lets his nasty side show as well as the truth of his past but they all discover a complication.


	32. Decade of Decadence part 3

Chapter 32: Decade of Decadence part 3

Orville was in his house's kitchen, preparing something. He was cutting and grinding herbs and setting them aside. His face was a picture of focus and concentration.

His cell phone rang and he put down the tools and answered it. "Hello?"

Lucas picked up on the other line. "Orville, what's up man? Did you shake that hunter?"

Orville could feel the tension Lucas was exuding from this end of the line. "Don't worry Lucas. I ditched him pretty quickly. I made sure of that."

"How?"

Orville let a small smile slip. "I have quite a few tricks that I've yet to share with any of you yet."

"So, then what are we going to do now?"

"For now, we're still in the clear. Those two jackasses seem to be focused on me now rather than Natalie and don't seem to know about everyone else so we have time. I'm not going to make it easy for those two to get at me. Hopefully I can hold them off to finally settle what happened to Troy."

"What do you mean?"

Orville looked back at the instruments spread on the counter. He picked up a potted plant of boldo and turned it in his hand. "A little something my mom taught me. Look, I have get back to work. Don't worry, by this time tomorrow I should have that finally settled. I'll talk to you later," he said before he hung up.

He had a small glass crystal ball on the counter and he poured some of the powdered herbs on it. After that he took a small spoon and scooped some of the soil from the potted plant and poured it on the ball as well. He then took a small pouch and squeezed it in his left hand while holding his right hand over the ball.

"_**Sócn atol swice. Heorr þæs ærneweg**_," he chanted.

The bag emitted a soft glow of light in his closed palm while the glass ball glowed itself. It lasted for a few seconds before it faded. Orville looked into the ball to see that there was a beetle now scurrying inside of it. It kept moving until it stayed still.

"Let's see you try and hide from me now," he muttered as he tied the magic bag he held to his belt.

* * *

Sam was rinsing his mouth out while Dean cleaning up the mess of their ruined dinner.

"As soon as I see that freak I'm going to ring his little neck," he growled as he wiped some lettuce residue on the floor that had traces of Sam's blood on it.

Sam finished rinsing his mouth and came out of the bathroom to gaze on the spot where Dean had burned the hex bag that was planted on him. "I just don't know how Orville got that on me. I swear, I didn't see him anywhere next to me. I would've noticed him."

"We'll add that to the list of questions we'll ask when we snuff the living daylights out of him," he said savagely. "Enough of this tiptoeing. We know who we're looking for and where to find him and that cousin of his too. Let's just go."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "I don't know Dean. My gut saying that Orville's not our guy."

Dean looked at Sam like he had just lost his mind. "Your gut? Sam, you only just avoided having your guts spilled all over the floor and you're going to defend that bastard?"

"If Orville wanted us dead then he could've tried killing us back at the motel, not try and intimidate us to leave. He messed with the Impala because he knew we couldn't do anything about it without risk getting the police involved. "Or could've involved the police sooner. After all, they would believe we were harassing him and his cousin over us trying to stop him from killing others with hex bags. Something just doesn't add up here Dean."

Dean was stubborn on this and just let Sam's logic roll off him. "Well, if you want to stay here and work on your math, go right ahead. I'm heading out and taking care of this now."

"Dean, you aren't thinking straight. You're making this personal."

Dean had been acting out of sorts lately. It was like the smallest thing was setting him off. Dean could wear his heart of his sleeve at times but this was something else entirely.

"Because that kid damn sure made it personal," Dean growled.

"Dean," Sam started to try and get him to settle down.

"Sam," he cut in. "I'm going to find the son of a bitch and stop him before he or his cousin decide to kill someone else. You can come with me or not, that is your choice."

Sam let out a stressful sigh as he stared back at his brother. He nodded. He still thought something didn't quite add up so he would have to go and make sure that Dean wouldn't do something he shouldn't.

* * *

Orville was walking through the streets of the city at night with the makeshift compass he made. The overhead lamps and lights illuminated the bug was crawling inside and its head was pointing Orville to go down an alley in the city. He looked around the area and narrowed his eyes.

"Wait…I know this area." He looked back at his compass and saw the bug pointing off to a certain direction. He shook the compass to move the bug, hoping that it was just a glitch. The bug was moving about, annoyed and scared before it calmed and then went still again. In the same direction. "Damn it," he growled. "I'm a fool."

"Well, I'm not going to argue with you on that," Dean's voice called out to draw Orville's attention.

Orville rolled his eyes at the sight of them. "What are you two lunk heads doing here? Wasn't my warnings clear enough for you? Get lost already. I'm busy."

"We're working too." Said Dean before drawing his gun on him.

Orville tensed at the sight of the gun but he was determined to hold his ground. "Is that supposed to scare me or something?"

Sam his gun out too but was pointed downward, still not set in thinking he was indeed their guy just yet. "Orville, we know what you are. Just make things easier on yourself."

"And do what? Kneel down on my knees before you execute me here in this dank alley? Not a chance."

"You can stand as I shoot you for all I care," Dean said tightening his grip on his gun.

"No chance Dean Winchester," he said confidently which made the two narrow their eyes.

"How do you know-" started Sam.

Orville cut him off. "Oh I know who you are as well Sam. You and Dean have quite the colorful history with the law. It wasn't too hard to track especially since I had your images. People think you're dead…again," he said with a bit of amusement. "I found out who you were and I shared it with all my friends. I wonder how the feds will react when they find out you're not dead which they will since I told my friends to call them with all the details if I don't check in at certain times every day."

Sam airlessly chuckled. "Clever move."

"I didn't get through Stanford just because of my good looks," Orville smirked

"Oh hell, we don't care about what you and your little witchy friends do," Dean scoffed. "You are still going to get a bullet in your head for what you pulled. Not to mention what you did to my ride."

"You mean your car? Considering how proud you seemed to be of it, I thought my message would've been taken more to heart than this."

That made the gun in Dean's grip shake as he was struggling not to pull the trigger right then and there.

"How did you find us anyway?" Sam asked.

They were always careful to not leave trails that could be tracked.

"You bozos broke into my house and left your little flashlight behind. I was able to use it to track you where you were staying." Dean spared a moment to glare at Sam for his amateur mistake. "Besides, I'm not a witch."

"Really? Well the hex bag you slipped to my brother says otherwise," Dean raged at him.

Orville's eyes fell in confusion. "What hex bag?"

Sam stepped closer to him. "You didn't slip a hex bag on me."

"What?! No, I don't use hex bags. Witches use them and I'm not a witch."

"Oh?" Dean sarcastically said. "Then what the hell are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a druid."

"Druid? Right, that's a big difference."

"It is," Orville said defensively. "Anyway, I didn't put any hex bag on you and neither would any of my fellow druids. Now that that is out of the way, get lost. I do have things to do tonight."

"Then what about Troy?" Sam asked. "You're saying that you had nothing to do with that."

"No," he said sounding offended. "I'm actually trying to find out who is the one that did before you two barged in."

"Oh, why are we listening to this crap?" Dean shouted. "If it smells like a witch and talks like a witch then it's a witch."

"Simple and stupid, just like a hunter" Orville teased savagely. "They do say that ignorance is bliss so I got to ask you how is it like to be so blissful?"

That broke Dean's last bit of control. He let out a shot but the bullet froze in mid-air as Orville held up his hand.

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

Dean didn't listen as he took out one of their witch slaying spells and threw it for Orville's feet. It shattered and the smoke enveloped Orville but to their shock, nothing happened to him.

"What the hell," they whispered.

"Druids power comes from the earth, not hell. Your witch killing spell won't work but I think my spell will work on you" he said a little gloatingly before he made the gun in Dean's hand heat up and forced him to drop it.

"Son of a," he growled angrily before charging for Orville.

Dean grabbed him but a light shone out from Orville's belt and Dean flew off him like someone invisible pulled him away.

Orville looked surprised. "Evil," he whispered as he looked at Dean.

Sam grabbed at Orville to get him to be still and calm down but Orville pushed him down and ran off. Sam rose up to his feet and looked at what he managed to grab off the young…druid? It looked like a hex bag. Except that there was a pattern sown on it. A shockingly familiar star pattern.

* * *

Lucas was in his studio apartment, getting himself ready to head out when there was a knock on his door. He went over to the door and opened it to see Orville's disgruntled face.

"Orville? What the hell happened to you?" he said in shock and concern.

Orville walked in and just stared at the floor. Lucas closed the door after him.

"Going somewhere?" Orville asked.

"I was just gonna visit Natalie and see if she was doing okay. Are you okay?"

Orville looked back at Lucas for a moment before he went and punched Lucas across the face. "You bastard," he growled at him.

Lucas wobbled as he held his cheek. "What the_ hell_ Orville?!"

"Don't play me for a fool Lucas. Not now," he scolded savagely.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you killed Troy."

"What?" he said incredulously. "Kill Troy? I didn't do that."

"You did," Orville said before taking out his compass. "I never got a chance to teach this to the rest of the circle. It's a homemade device made to track the origin of a witch's curse. All I needed was a trace which I got from the pot in his room. I went back there and sensed out where you planted the hex bag you used to kill him."

"You're talking crazy Orville," Lucas said trying to reason with his friend.

"The compass pointed me here, to you. I don't know why I didn't see it before. You kept on insisting to get rid of Troy and when I wouldn't allow it you decided to kill him to try and take care of it yourself. You always were bitter that Natalie began dating him over you. And when Troy reacted less than accepting when Natalie told him about her you saw your chance."

Lucas stopped rubbing his cheek from where he was hit and he stared blankly back at Orville. "You should've aimed to be a detective than a therapist," he said before snapping his fingers.

Two pairs of arms suddenly came from behind and Orville found himself restrained. He looked back to see that it was two friends of his from their circle.

"George. Mitch," he said struggling against them. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry Orville," George said apologetically but kept his grip.

"Yeah, this isn't personal man," Mitch said in a small voice as he held him in place.

Lucas smiled smugly at him. "They are tired of your soft new age hippie routine Orville. You have all this power, _we_ have all this power," he corrected himself. "And we don't do anything with it. We could do anything, have anything we all could want and we're stuck trying to be as unassuming as possible."

"Because we're druids," Orville growled. "We're better than that."

"Better? Better than what?"

"Better than being petty murderers."

Lucas folded his arms. "I only did what I had to do. Troy was only going to cause us trouble since Natalie made the mistake of trusting that jackass. He called your cousin, you and all of us freaks, remember? You even said that he would come to regret it."

"I didn't mean that he should die. I meant that he would regret his quick judgment."

"You really think that meathead was going to accept us? He and Natalie dated for two years and it took him only two minutes to turn on her."

"He just had a bombshell dropped on him, what did you expect? My mother told me that my father acted the same way when he learned she was a druid. He was less than accepting himself but he came around. Now, he considers us and our ways wonderful. Troy just needed time. Something told me that he was just going through the motions."

"Yeah, well, couldn't take that chance. Not with all of us on the line."

Orville scoffed. "Oh, don't twist this to make yourself sound like the good guy here Lucas. What? Did you think that by killing him that it would somehow bring you and Natalie together?"

"Don't flatter yourself or her; I got over Natalie quite some time ago."

Orville thought that sounded a little too heated for it to be true.

"Yeah, well, you flatter yourself Lucas if you think you made a smart move. Because of your damn curse, you brought those hunters here on us and put all of us in danger."

"Nuh uh," he said shaking his finger. "It's you who are putting us in danger by prancing around those guys. If you just killed them then we won't have to deal with them anymore."

Orville's eyes widened. "You…you're the one that planted the hex bag on him and tried to kill that hunter that tailed me."

"Well, I saw that you weren't going to do anything, thought I would handle it and get rid of the problem in a snap," he said snapping his fingers for effect.

"Yeah, kill them, and bring in their fellow hunter friends looking for payback. Good fix Lucas."

"Then we'll kill them too. I'll make sure that everyone in the circle won't be spineless and weak like you seem to want them to be."

Orville sucked his teeth. "You're sick Lucas."

"Maybe…but at least I'll be the one who makes sure that the rest of the circle is better off without you tying us down."

"You'll be bringing them down alright, to hell."

His words made George and Mitchell feel a little nervous.

Just then, the door was kicked down and it hit Lucas' back and knocked him forward in surprise. Sam and Dean came into the room with their guns up.

"Let him go," Sam said pointing it at the two holding Orville.

The demand made George and Mitchell hold their hands up in fright at seeing the guns. Lucas quickly turned from where he was on the floor and extended his hands out and made their guns fly out of their grips. Now free from their hold Orville broke into a run and went for Lucas. They began to roll around on the floor as they tried to punch and choke one another.

As they did, Sam and Dean tried to reach for their guns but George and Mitchell ran over and slammed into them. Sam almost reached his but George moved it all the way across the room with a flick of his wrist before he tried to punch Sam but Sam grabbed his arm shoved his to the ground. Sam tried to run for his gun but George grabbed him around the legs and made him fall. Dean's gun was forgotten as Dean attacked Mitchell with his bare hands. Dean brought him to the ground and socked him across the face with a heated look on him. Hitting this guy like this seemed to ease an itch that had been crawling from his right arm.

Orville punched Lucas across the face and moved a bit out of his reach and got to his feet. "I'm sorry Lucas but I can't have you keep hurting people. I'm going to have to take you down."

"What are you going to do?" he asked savagely as he looked up at him from the floor. "Kill me? I'd like to see you try it."

"No…but you're going to wish you were dead." Orville reached for his belt but dismally remembered that his magic bag was gone.

Lucas noticed the movement and smirked. "Ah, you lose your precious gris-gris bag?"

Sam turned to look at them from the floor. So, it wasn't a hex bag that Orville had, it was a gris-gris bag. He knew that they were protection charms and instruments against evil. George took a lump of wood from the broken door close by and socked Sam across the back of the head with it. He then gave a shout as he extended his hand out at Dean and made him fly off of Mitchell and made him hit and slide down the floor.

Orville saw that George and Mitchell were standing over the hunters and he didn't want them to do anything that they would regret so he had to put a stop to this. Lucas tried to throw Orville back but Orville was able to stand his ground and dispel the effect. "Who has the power?" he asked sarcastically before he kicked Lucas across the face and turned to everyone else. "George, Mitchell," he called for them to be distracted. "_**Aetlicgan.**_" He chanted and extended his hands out.

George and Mitchell stiffened as Orville's charm kept them frozen in place like they were statues. They were struggling and trying to move against his magical hold. It wasn't as easy without his gris-gris bag helping him but he could manage holding them for the moment.

"Guys, please," he pleaded as he struggled to keep them still. "Stop. Can't you see that Lucas is only using you two. He doesn't care about you, me or the others in the circle. He cares only about having power." He grit his teeth as the stress of the spell wore on him.

Dean broke free from the daze of getting tossed by that spell and then reached for his gun and then fired two shots at the two. The pressure Orville felt disappeared when their lives left them. He looked horrified as he saw George and Mitchell drop to the floor like rocks. Lucas crawled away to the now open door and ran off while they were distracted.

Sam slowly stood up and looked over at Dean in shock at how Dean just shot those two like that. Dean was just staring back at their bodies with this eerily calm expression on his face. Orville's face quickly went from shocked to angry before he extended his hand at Sam and made his magic bag fly from his pocket back to him.

Dean reacted immediately. "Hey," he shouted pointing the gun to his head.

Orville quickly made Dean fly off and made the shot he fired hit the wall instead of his head. Dean slammed hard against the wall. Sam went to react to this but Orville turned on him and made him fly and hit the opposite wall himself. With them out of commission, Orville took off the door to see if he could catch Lucas but didn't find any trace of him. He was gone.

* * *

Lucas was panting as he walked into a secret storage space that he set up. He had lost his two only allies in the druid's circle and now he was a fugitive for both the hunters and his fellow druids.

"Damn you Orville. And damn you Winchesters!" he shouted out in the solitary space.

Only it wasn't solitary.

"Couldn't agree more."

Lucas saw someone had invaded his space and before he could cast a spell the stranger extended his hand out a little lazily and Lucas was flung off his feet and into the wall where he was stuck.

He struggled under this newcomer's invisible grip. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Someone who is actually impressed with you Lucas. I could use a young man with your talents." He then let him go.

Lucas steadily got back to his feet. "Who the hell are you?" he asked again.

"The names Crowley."

Lucas tensed up. "The King of Hell? Yeah, I've heard of you."

"And I've heard of you Lucas. Quite the rap sheet. A 3.5 GPA, plenty of magic tricks, not afraid to dirty your hands and surviving your first brush with hunters, Winchesters at that, and you held your own. To me, that says that you're a man with a future."

"So, what do you want?"

Crowley smirked at him. "To offer you one."

Lucas folded his arms at the demon. "You have my attention."

* * *

Sam and Dean found themselves going through the Stanford campus to look for Orville after having no luck finding him at his home. They checked with the Registrar's Office for his schedule and found out that Orville had formally dropped out hours ago.

"Looks like Orville took off as soon the office opened," Sam said as they started to walk out.

"Good, I was ready to gank the bastard."

"Dean, we can't just kill him. Orville saved us last night Dean," Sam reasoned. "He didn't have to but he did."

"Yeah, then what the hell was with slamming us against that wall then if he tried to help us?"

"Well you did pull your gun and aim it at his head."

"He had just used his magic on you," defended Dean.

"Orville was only trying to get back his magic bag," Sam defended back.

"That doesn't change the fact that he's a loose cannon with magic powers. We can't just let him be around people with powers like that."

"Oh, _we_ can't?"

Dean narrowed his eyes at him as he stopped walking. "I thought you wanted to keep things professional?"

"Yeah, between us Dean but you are bringing what happened to me into making the call on Orville. Don't make this personal."

Dean shut his eyes to try and release the new stress building before he breathed it out. "Then what the hell do we do with him?"

"Druid or witch or whatever he is it doesn't seem like Orville is a bad guy. Maybe the same could be said about his cousin and whoever else is involved. They wouldn't exactly be the first ones we've run into that were good people, remember James and Portia? When we find him, we should just talk with him."

He for one wanted to talk to Orville. That bag of his had the Aquarian star sewn into it, the symbol that the Men of Letters used as their crest. He wanted to see if there was a connection.

Dean held back a curse in the busy corridors. "Whatever Sam." He paused for a moment before he held an angry finger out at him. "The guy still keyed my car. That alone deserves a bullet from me."

Sam halted. "Dean," he said softly.

Dean followed his vision to see that his cousin Natalie was walking by, talking on the phone. The two of them approached her and after a few steps she seemed to notice them.

"Listen," she said dropping her voice a tad. "We'll talk later. I'm sorry about everything." She hung up and made to wait for them until they got in arms reach. "What do you two want?"

"Where's your cousin?" Dean demanded.

She folded her arms. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I asked you nicely. Don't make me ask again not so nicely."

Sam grabbed Dean by his arm. "Dean, enough. Not here, not now."

"Not ever," Natalie scowled. "Why don't you two go in that damn car of yours and leave. I think you hunters have done more than enough to us. Be sure that the door hits your asses on your way out of town."

"Look Natalie, we just want to talk to Orville, that's all."

Natalie cut Sam off there. "Talk? That's rich coming from a hunter."

"What's your damn problem?" Dean growled.

Natalie snorted angrily. "You want to know the problem? Orville was the one that was responsible for all of us. He's the one who brought Lucas, George and Mitch into our ways so he feels that what happened to them was his fault. He couldn't keep Lucas from falling from grace and becoming a murderer. What happened between me and Troy scared him to this," she said with a milder tone.

"I don't think you should beat yourselves up about that," Sam cut in. "It sounds like Lucas used what happened between you and your boyfriend and twisted it to his advantage. It was the excuse he needed to do all of this."

Sam wanted to comfort Natalie but that seemed to make her angrier.

"Excuse? Like how you took advantage of Orville trying to reason with George and Mitch and shot them?" she said looking pointedly at Dean.

But Dean didn't skip a beat at her putting him on the spot like that. "They were trying to kill us," he said plainly.

"They saw that you were trying to hunt us down and Lucas was manipulating them. Orville froze them to try and get through to them but instead of helping them he had set them up to be shot by you. Now Lucas is in the wind and my cousin feels like he betrayed the rest of us."

"Yeah, well if he really cared about these guys then he wouldn't have been messing with this stuff and bringing them into this," Dean argued back. "This is his own fault."

"Stuff? This is our way of life, passed down through many generations. We're Druids and our ways include more than tapping into earthly magics but also the ethics and morality behind it. A good many of us had been able to lead peaceful and significant lives because of this _stuff_," she whispered savagely. "And Lucas is his fault, he knows that he should've seen this coming with him. But George and Mitch are yours. There was still hope for them and you took that away without batting an eye."

Dean kept his glare going on Natalie. Those two guys could've killed them. If he had taken the time to juggle if he should or shouldn't have killed them then both of them might not be here. Sam however had a somber look on his face.

"We're sorry," Sam said.

"You should be. If you hadn't shown up to try and get your rocks off with hunting something supernatural then Orville would've tracked and found what Lucas was doing and had him drained and banished. Instead you showed up and added fuel to Lucas' fire and he's now out there doing who knows what." She then pointed at them. "Everything that's happened is because of you damn hunters. Orville's future both with the circle and Stanford are down the tubes because of you."

Sam felt that hit a little too close to home. He knew the pain of losing his future to all of this.

"I wonder who you blame for yours and your cousin's parents." Dean said savagely.

"Dean," Sam warned.

Natalie hand clenched into a fist and she seemed to be trying not to strike at Dean, drawing attention here in public, but she was close.

"How dare you," she said nearly shouting. "You, a hunter of all people, to have the gall to say that to me."

"What would you know about hunters?" Dean asked.

"Oh, you mean besides them being brainless dogs that only know how to shoot and stab once they get a scent?"

"This is personal, isn't it?" asked Sam. His eyes were narrowed. He felt that Natalie's tone was too heartfelt to be purely insulting. "You've come across hunters before, haven't you?"

"No. Not personally but one did rear their ugly head around my family, ten years ago. As I said, the ways of the Druids are passed down. Orville and I got them from my father and aunt, his mother, who got it from their mother. My father had seen a little girl about to be hit by a car when she was running into the street after a ball and had used his power to yank the girl out of the way. It was seen by the girl's mother who told everyone that it was an 'act of god.' Made the papers," Her glare returned. "Of course that brought a hunter and he tracked my father down and he killed him while my mother and I were at an open house at my school. But that wasn't good enough for the hunter. He then found out about my aunt, Orville's mother being a druid too and he killed her, while Orville was home. He was forced to hide and watch one of you kill her and even stole her gris-gris bag for himself. A bag passed through the family and he took it for a souvenir. Still think we're clueless about hunters?"

Even Dean deflated after that. Over the course of their lives they've seen that a good many hunters weren't as…well, nice (if that could be the word), as them.

"Look," Dean started.

"Save it," Natalie said waving her hand at him. "Just leave. Orville's uncle will be here and unlike you two he's the real suit and tie deal. He already knows about you two so you better be long gone by the time he gets here. If I or any other member of our circle see you again then we'll turn you two in a heartbeat. Considering that you don't know who else is in our circle, you probably shouldn't take your chances."

The two of them watched as Natalie then stomped off down the hall, not looking back at them. Considering everything that had happened both Sam and Dean felt that maybe they should just leave. This case wasn't exactly solved but there was really nothing more they could really do here anyway. They walked through the campus to where they had parked the car. Dean got in as soon as they reached it but Sam just stood outside the door and stared back at the campus.

"Sam!" Dean called from inside the driver's seat. "C'mon, let's get going."

"Yeah," he said before he took one last look at the place as well as all the people wandering around with their whole lives still to live. He had been there once upon a time and then he had left with Dean with things more messed up than ever. Now again, just like then, he was leaving with his brother, to the life of a hunter, to try to find someone that didn't want to be found by them and leaving ruined lives behind. He huffed out a breath he was holding and he slipped into the car and Dean started to drive them off to head back to the bunker.

* * *

Orville was in a car and watching the two hunters drive off from the campus at a distance. He quietly followed them until they left the city and was sure that they weren't coming back. One problem was gone then. He sighed as he took out a photo that had him with everyone in their circle smiling at the camera. Lucas was in the picture as well with his arm around Orville as they embraced like brothers. Now, he was out there and was getting an appetite for blood and greater power. Orville couldn't return and keep leading the circle, not without correcting his mistake of bringing a loose cannon like Lucas in. He had to find him…and stop him.

* * *

Sam went over to Dean who was sitting alone in the bunker's kitchen drinking some whiskey. He was taking a shot as Sam stood at the door.

"I'm hitting it," Sam said.

"Yeah," Dean grumbled back. However, before Sam could leave. "Hey."

Sam stopped and looked back at his brother. "Yeah?" he asked a little stiffly.

"About what you said the other day."

Sam folded his arms and leaned on the door frame. "What about it? I thought it didn't bother you."

Dean nodded as he bit the back of his tongue. "You know Sam, I saved your hide back there when you were puking your guts out. Just like I saved you back at that church. And, the hospital. I know that I don't always think things all the way through, okay, but what I do, I do because it's the right thing. And I'd do it again."

Sam glared slightly at Dean as he took another shot. "And…that's the problem." He waited for Dean to look him back in the eye. He needed to say this. Get it out. "You think you're my savior. You're my brother, my hero. You swoop in and, even when you mess up…you think that what you're doing is worth it because you've convinced yourself you're doing more good than bad. But you're not. Kevin's disappeared, Crowley is in the wind, Abaddon's raising hell, Cain is up to who knows what and we're no closer to solving any one of our angel problems. Dean, tell me, what is the upside in me being alive?"

Dean seemed taken aback. "Are you kidding me?" He held his hands out looking like the answer couldn't be more obvious. "You and me. Fighting the good fight. Together."

Sam huffed and turned away as he tried not to lose then and there. Their family. Again. That's what Dean was saying. Dean was still trying to use that as his cure-all. It didn't work then, did Dean seriously believe that it would work now?

"Okay," Sam muttered as he went to sit in front of him. "For once, be honest. You didn't save me for me. You did it for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was ready Dean. I remember. I should have died. I was _ready_ to die. But you…you didn't want to be alone. That's what all of it boils down to. You can't stand the thought of being alone."

"Alright," he smirked as he tried to leave.

"No Dean," Sam said stopping him. "You've never liked the idea of being alone and this isn't the first time that you've tried to do something to make sure you weren't. Ten years ago, you came to Stanford to get me as soon as Dad left you. You came, saying you needed me."

"Because I did."

"No," he said shaking his head. "You really didn't. You had Dad's trail and where he was last and you could've followed it yourself to find out what happened to him but doing it alone and finding nothing scared you so you came to find me so that if and when you didn't find anything, it would hurt less. You didn't even hesitate to get me not even thinking about what was going on with my life."

Dean snorted. "C'mon Sam-" he started.

"I'll say this much Dean. You are certainly willing to do the sacrificing, as long as you're not the one being hurt."

Not being hurt? What was Sam talking about? Had he forgotten about everything that he had put himself through for Sam? Selling his soul for him or fighting to get Sam's soul back for him or what he endured in Purgatory to get back to him. How was that not being hurt?

"Alright, you want to be honest?" Dean coughed back. "If things were reversed and I was dying…you would've done the same thing," he said confidently with a small smile.

Sam stared at him before he let his face fall a bit. "No Dean, I wouldn't." He looked up to see Dean narrow his eyes as if he just misunderstood so Sam repeated it clearly. "The same circumstances, I wouldn't have."

Sam then saw that Dean looked like he had just slapped him in the face. While Sam was sorry that he had just hurt his brother just now, he felt that Dean needed to know that. He really wouldn't have saved Dean. He would've given him his peace, if it had been Dean's choice like it had been his.

Sam then excused himself so he could head to bed and Dean was left staring out the door Sam left with his heart shattered.

* * *

**End of Chapter 32**

A/N: Druids have always been perceived differently in many bits of media and I thought I would bring them in here since we haven't come across them as of yet. The translation for Orville's spell is "Seeking evil that threatens. Point the way." So Orville has gone off into the wind and left his clan behind. I plan to bring Orville back some time along the line, in the sequel I have planned. Lucas as well seeing as he's now his 'archenemy' you could say. Anyhow, with Sam leaving Stanford, I felt that it would bring out a bit more feelings that had been buried inside him for ten years especially with all this going on.

The next episode will be called Revenge of the Fallen. Kevin deciphers the full ritual on the Angel Tablet for Daniel to use and free Michael. Abaddon unleashes her troops upon her enemies. The renegades take advantage of this and make a strike themselves. Castiel is in the middle and calls Sam and Dean for help.


	33. Revenge of the Fallen

Chapter 33: Revenge of the Fallen

In Columbus, Georgia it was a good and reasonably bright early morning. The sun wasn't in full shine yet but it was bright enough to not need the street lamps anymore. The streets were still reasonably empty except for the stray car here and there. In a corner of the city though there was someone running through the streets but he wasn't a morning jogger. This man was running at break neck speed as he tried to outrun another man pursuing him.

"Keep away from me!" he cried as he tried to outrun his pursuer.

The other man after him was quite big and savage looking. He kept his pursuit like a lion chasing a gazelle for breakfast. He gained ground and then grabbed his prey by the back of the neck with his right hand. The frightened man's eyes went black for a moment before he tried to escape by smoking out and fleeing his human meatsuit. His attacker brought his free hand out to catch the demon smoke and he forced it back down the mouth of the vessel he was occupying. He then turned the demon around to face him and lifted him up in the air with his feet dangling. He then shoved his back into the brick wall opposite him. The big man then jammed his hand through the demon's chest causing him to scream as the insides of his mouth, nose and eyes flashed red as the demon's life was extinguished.

The attacker pulled his bloodied hand free and the body slumped down to sit on the ground. Before anything else could happen a shot ran off and the man slumped off as the salt round hit him. He turned to look to see a human pointing a shotgun at him.

It was a normal human though and he faced down this muscled man with determination. "I'm not usually against demon on demon violence, as long as there is none of you left standing." He cocked his sawed off and shot another salt round. The big man stomped back from the impact but then advanced for the armed man with a bit of a growl.

The shooter fired two more rounds but the guy kept coming for him. "Damn," he mumbled before he extended a hand out.

The wrist on that hand had a leather cuff with the symbol for Michael etched on it. He started to chant in enochian which seemed to pain the man but didn't stop him from reaching over to him. He grabbed the man's arm tightly before reaching for his throat. However, as he touched the bare skin of his throat his hand began to smoke and burn. The Battalion man reached one of his hands for the demon's face and pushed while his other hand went for the demon's grip on his throat to try and pry him off. The skin on the man's face started to smoke and burn as did the back of the man's hand where he touched as if holy water was touching the demon instead of human skin. As he was being choked the man from the Battalion could swear that he was hearing the faint sound of buzzing insects. The big man showed his teeth as the burning commenced but he bared the pain and fatally squeezed the man's throat and crushed his windpipe. As the human slumped down into death the demon released him and let him fall to the ground in an ungraceful slump.

The demon was breathing slightly hard but he tensed as he felt something moving behind him. He turned around and came face to face with Castiel who was glaring at him. Castiel drew his blade on him and even though he was unarmed this big demon hardly reacted. He just kept the hungry look on his face as he stared Castiel down. Castiel could also faintly hear a strange sound like in the back of his ears. It sounded like…locusts buzzing faintly away.

Castiel eyes narrowed as he stared him down. "What are you?" he grunted out.

The man broke into a savage smile as his eyes went red, or rather the irises went red. The white of his eyes became black. He then charged for Castiel and the angel prepared to hold his ground.

* * *

**Supernatural**

* * *

In the Paradise Pavilion, Kevin had some music going as he was working. After about a couple of months in this place he had made this room more his own then the one that he had back at the Men of Letter's Bunker. He was able to travel to the local stores and shops under guard from the angels stationed at the Pavilion whenever he wanted to go out for a bit. They didn't hover over him like shadows but they made sure that they were close enough to respond if there ever was trouble. Sometimes Daniel or other members of the Battalion went with him and they actually did normal things that had nothing to do with angels, demons or monsters being mentioned or even thought of. It was quite the refreshing change of pace compared to how his life was for the past two years. Sometimes Kevin felt a little guilty that he was feeling comfortable and enjoying his time here and helping the Battalion and the Powers then being with Sam and Dean. The only thing that kept Kevin from feeling totally lousy about the idea of ditching Sam and Dean was the fact that he never told anyone about where their Bunker was. He was asked a few times about it but he refused to say. He wasn't a total asshole. After a while, Daniel made it clear that Kevin wasn't to be asked that anymore.

Right now, those thoughts weren't on his mind. He was at work trying to solve how to free the Archangel Michael from somewhere within the Angel Tablet. He had heard about some of the problems that Heaven was facing. It was locked up tight thanks to Metatron's spell and now many souls couldn't get to Heaven and were stuck on the planet as ghosts that could either go bad or in danger from demons taking them. There were other reasons too but that one was all Kevin needed. His mother had died and would've made it to Heaven but there were many other loved ones that were in his place that were sure that the family and friends that passed would go to Heaven but for all those people knew their loved ones were stranded on Earth. He knew that Sam and Dean found out about this when they fought against those demons at that abandoned mining center but after some time talking on the subject with a few other people in the Battalion he saw that the two of them are busy just going through their jobs until the answer might come into their laps. They needed to take action and Michael would have the ability to undo what Metatron had done and reopen Heaven since he had been sealed in the Cage and ironically that allowed him to be immune to the spell.

His room had a whole wall dedicated to organizing his work on the Angel Tablet. Kevin was hanging up a new set of notes on that wall which had other papers taped and tacked on note boards. He looked at the tablet again and made a small change in one of the papers that hung. When he did, he stepped back and took another look at it before he smiled.

"I got it," he said to himself. "I got it!" he nearly laughed out.

He took off from the room and ran into two passing by. "Kevin?" they asked.

"I'm looking for Daniel. Do you know where he is?"

"He's outside by the west side of the house," one of them answered. "He working out with Joseph."

"Great, thanks," he said as he ran off before they could say anything else.

Kevin made it outside by the west side where he saw a bunch of angels were standing and watching as two people were sparring out in the open. It was Joseph and Daniel. They were fighting each other using sticks of wood that were carved to look like angel swords. Kevin knew that Daniel was receiving some fight training from Joseph but he'd never seen it for himself before and he quietly watched with the other angels.

Daniel made a swipe at Joseph who dodged it quite expertly and gracefully.

"You have to be faster than that," he said as he sidestepped another of Daniel's thrusts.

Daniel kept trying to hack away but hit nothing but air. Joseph then made a few swipes of his own but Daniel was able to meet them with his wooden blade, barely. Joseph then put his foot out to cause Daniel to lose his footing and fall on his back. Joseph then held the tip out at Daniel's neck. Daniel stared up and let go of his blade in defeat.

"How long was that?" he asked in general.

An angel in the crowd held up a stopwatch. "One minute and nine seconds."

Daniel smiled. "I'm getting better,"

"You are but don't let yourself get overconfident." Joseph lectured before he backed away and held up a hand to pick Daniel up.

When Daniel got to his feet he saw Kevin approach for them. "Hey Kev," he said waving to him.

"Daniel, you won't believe it. I found it."

"Found what?" he asked.

"I found the way for you to free Michael."

Daniel, Joseph as well as every other angel who heard him widened their eyes in shock, eagerness and/or triumph.

* * *

Dean tossed and turned in his bed with a disturbed scowl creeping on his sleeping face. His dreams were filled with the sight of Cain and his weapon, the First Blade. It was dripping in blood and the sight of his own hands were deep red. Cain's words echoed, were vibrating in his skull.

"_**It's all you want Dean. You're not in hunts to save people, that's just the excuse you need. My mark can be transferred to someone worthy. A killer Dean, and you are worthy**_."

Those words sounded over displays of Dean stabbing those demon vessels that Cain claimed were innocent people. Then he saw himself shoot those two college kids. He then saw himself punching and pounding the face of someone in a chair. His eyes not having a single trace of regret or hesitation.

Cain's voice boomed again. The sight of bloodied corpses of people wearing the wristbands of the Battalion with him standing over them kept flashing alongside every word. "Kill. Kill. KILL!" Then the sight of Daniel on the floor staring up at him firmly and bravely which followed with Dean bringing a blade down on him.

Dean gasped out as he sat up in bed. He was breathing hard as he rushed to wipe the sweat that was on his brow. He felt a dull ache and slowly lifted his right sleeve to look at the Mark of Cain that was branded on his arm. He ran a finger over it and found a chill run through his arm and cool his veins. He thought it was a good a time as ever to get out of bed.

Sam drove into the Bunker's garage and parked his car right before he went and grabbed the bag of supplies that he grabbed that morning. He made it to the study where he saw Dean with his computer going through some run of the mill sites though his eyes didn't seem to be really investing any energy into them. When his footsteps sounded Sam looked up at him for a moment before he looked back down to continue reading.

Sam put a small box of beer down. "They were out of your brand so I got this one instead."

"That's fine," he mumbled not even taking a look.

"But they did have your favorite," Sam said taking out a boxed up pie.

Dean actually spared a look before he shrugged. "Yeah, thanks" he said before looking back to the screen and scrolling down the page he was on.

Sam just nodded and went to put all the things he picked up away.

Ever since that tense conversation that they had over three weeks ago the two of them had been silent towards each other, only speaking when they absolutely had to with each other. Finally keeping it 'professional' as Sam seemed to have wanted. They had worked two cases and it had been an indifferent time. They had only spoken on matters relating to the job they were on and personal things and opinions were done only in passing.

Sam went over to sit at the opposite table from him. "Find any work out there?" he asked his brother as the took his jacket off.

"There are a few things here and there but no sure things," Dean said rubbing his forehead a bit.

"Oh, okay."

Dean's phone rang cutting short this unstimulating conversation and he looked to see that it was Castiel. He could kiss that angel right now for his timing for once.

"Cas, hey, what's going on?"

Castiel was standing out of an abandoned barn of a condemned horse farm. He was on the phone staring out into the distance. He looked worse for wear. There was a cut on his lip and a deep red bruise on the side of his face. "Dean, something has happened. I need your help."

"Whoa, what's happened Cas?" Dean asked sounding a bit concerned.

"It'll be simpler and easier if you come down here. And…be sure to bring plenty of your supplies."

Dean looked over to Sam who seemed as curious as he was. "Just tell us where you are and we'll be right there."

* * *

Daniel was freshly washed and changed as he stepped into Joseph's study. Joseph, Nazareth and Gadreel were already waiting with Kevin leaning on Joseph's desk facing ahead while holding a giant notepad.

"You really found it?" Daniel asked.

Kevin cleared his throat. "Yeah. It took quite some skimming but when I found 'Saint' and 'Holy Grail' in the same spot I began translating and I found it." He held up the notepad. "It's all on here. The instructions to free an imprisoned angel."

"But…can it really free Michael from the cage?" Gadreel asked.

Kevin shrugged. "It doesn't seem to have any restrictions. I don't think it matters where and how they're imprisoned. It looks like it can free anyone."

"What does it say?" asked Nazareth actually letting a little emotion break his hard face.

"It's a ritual and you were right. Only a Heavenly Saint can perform it. I've got the instructions for the ceremony and the Enochian you have to say."

Daniel narrowed his eyes. "It can't be that easy."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Of course it isn't. There are a few things you'll need first."

"Like what?"

"Well…we need to make a key. Forge a dagger crafted using the Holy Grail to bless ethereal steel before it's made into a dagger."

"Ethereal Steel?" asked Daniel confused.

Joseph brought out one of his angel swords to show them. "This is ethereal steel," he said. "It's the sacred metal of Heaven. All of our weapons are made from it."

Daniel always admired the blades from Joseph and the others. The swords from the Powers were a bit longer than the normal angel blades and they each had two. He thought they were fitting for seasoned warriors like them.

Daniel nodded as he kept his gaze on Joseph's blade until he put it away. "And we have plenty of spare blades to use. Such as the spare blade that Donovan took from the Winchesters. That should be easy."

"That's not all," said Kevin. Everyone looked to him with bated breath. "We also need to mix in two other things with the steel to make the key."

"What two things?" Joseph asked shortly. If they knew what they were then they can begin hunting for them immediately.

Kevin narrowed his eyes. "The key must be forged with the blood of the angel's follower and blood of his banisher. They have to be mixed in with the steel in the Holy Grail and then forged into the key. Its tailor made for the angel you want freed."

The gears turned in Daniel's head. "So...blood from a follower of Michael and blood from his banisher? What does that mean?"

Gadreel folded his arms. "It means that we need blood from someone that is loyal to Michael and blood from the one who locked him away."

"Follower's blood…we have that covered I assume," said Nazareth as he looked pointedly at Joseph. He didn't know who else could be the most loyal to Michael in all of creation. "But the blood of who banished him?"

Daniel's eyes lit up. "The one that locked him away. That's something that will take some effort but I think we can get that as well."

"And," said Kevin.

"Yeah?" Daniel huffed. What else could there be to this?

"This particular ceremony can only be done at the Feast of the Archangels," he said reading off his notes. "Whatever that means."

Daniel narrowed his eyes and then his eyes lit up. "Of course," he mumbled. "That's why he said I only had until the end of September."

Kevin wasn't following. "What?"

"Death. He told me that I would only have until the end of September to be ready and, at the time, I didn't understand but I do now. The Feast of the Archangels. Kevin, that's on September 29." Daniel explained.

"Which coincidently," Joseph cut in. "Is Michael's big day." He remembered how he found amusement that some humans had taken to call it 'Michaelmas' though he remembered that Michael himself didn't particularly care for the name at all. "And…if I'm not mistaken, isn't that also the birthday of his vessel?"

"I believe so," said Nazareth. "Yes it is."

"That is some coincidence," Kevin mumbled. For Michael's vessel to be born on the only day that an angel could be set free and for it to be Michael himself that is the one to be freed on this 'holiday' also. It boggled his mind.

But not so much with Daniel. "Coincidence is one thing I don't believe in," said Daniel.

The doors to the office opened then and they all looked to see that it was a man in the Battalion.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting your graces but there is urgent news."

"Eric," Daniel nodded as he stepped in.

"What is it?" asked Joseph a little shortly at being interrupted at such a crucial time.

"There's been an incident," the man Eric said gloomily. "In Columbus, Georgia. One of our Battalion members seems to have…disappeared. There was heavy demon activity and there were bodies of demons being found through the city. His last message was that he was chasing after two demons that were fighting each other but there's been no further contact. Logan Donovan and Riley Ackerman are on the scene where he was last seen. There were disturbance reports and to them it looks like a demon attack but there are no bodies to confirm it. Not even of our member. They claim that they don't know what to make of it."

Daniel's eyes fell in concern. "If Logan is calling us for our help then it must be serious. He wouldn't call for anything small. Columbus isn't too far from here so I'll go personally. Gadreel?" he said turning to the angel.

He nodded. "I'll go as well."

"Wait," Joseph huffed out through his nose. "Hold on. I'm sure this might be serious enough for some action but we can't afford to have our attention divided now. It's already July. That gives us just under three months left to make all the proper arrangements to gather what we need and perform the ritual."

"I know Joseph," Daniel said stiffly. "But don't we also have to ensure that when we bring Michael back that he has as few problems as possible to tackle at once?"

"Which we can do after we can ensure that he is able to come back to tackle those few problems," Joseph argued.

Daniel narrowed his eyes. "And what if this problem becomes bigger from us disregarding it and gets added to Michael's grievances because of it?"

Joseph just folded his arms but Daniel held his ground. Daniel wasn't full out glaring but he was staring the angel down. Kevin looked a bit uncomfortable as he was a little worried that Joseph might do something to Daniel. Nazareth and Gadreel waited patiently for whatever was going to happen to start between the two.

After a few more moments Joseph simply rolled his eyes. "Very well." he said softly as he conceded. "I suppose I can head in preparing the means to melt the steel and prepare a proper mold to craft the key while this is seen to by you."

Kevin sighed in relief. He expected that Joseph might do something but it went surprisingly well.

"Thank you," Daniel said before looking over at Eric. "Call Agent Donovan and Detective Ackerman and tell them that Gadreel and I are coming."

"Yes sir," Eric said before leaving.

"Nazareth, go with them and see to this matter being settled quickly and cleanly as possible," Joseph ordered.

Nazareth didn't seem happy but still tilted his head down in a curt nod. "I will sir."

* * *

It was a long drive to Columbus, Georgia. Made longer by the heavy silence between the two occupants in the Impala.

"Did Cas say anything about why we had to drive down here so fast?" Sam asked when they were near a half hour out.

"Just said that it would be faster and easier if we came down and saw for ourselves," he grunted. "Obviously Cas forgot what fast and easy means for a human when he got his mojo back."

"I just hope it's at least as serious as he is making it sound."

The former tensions returned but were shortlived when Sam and Dean pulled up to a slightly dinged up farmhouse a few minutes later where Castiel was standing outside already waiting for them.

"I'm glad you could come so quickly," Castiel said as they got out of the car.

"Oh anything for you Cas." Dean said a bit grumpily.

Sam narrowed his eyes. Castiel didn't look too good. "Are you okay Cas?" he asked looking as concerned as he sounded.

Castiel let the concern slide. "I am a little winded. Come inside and see why."

The two of them walked into the barn and saw that there were three bodies in there, each on a separate table. Dean raised his eyes at the sight.

"Cas, please tell me that you're not starting a corpse collection," he asked as he went closer to them but froze when something hit his nose. "Whoa," he said squinting his eyes. "Is that sulfur?"

"Yes," Castiel said going over to the corpse of the heavily muscled man. "It's from this demon that I slew."

Dean and Sam fought through the smell to take a closer look. The demon was dead but its eyes were open and they saw that the eyes were still black with red in its irises. Dead demons usually had their eyes go back to the color of the host they were in but not this one.

"What the hell is it?" Dean asked looking up from the dead eyes to the angel.

"I've been tracking the movements and leads I have on Metatron when I came upon this city where I felt a great degree of demonic presence. I tracked it and came upon this," he said pointing to the strange corpse as well as the two others. "This demon is unlike any other I've encountered before. Its demonic power is unlike other demons I'm accustomed to seeing. And it's strong. Its strength was on par to that of Alistair."

"Really?" asked Sam. They didn't come against demons that strong too often.

"Really," Castiel said back. "Battling it was draining. Smiting it with my grace was too over taxing to work. I was barely able to hold him off enough to strike a killing blow to its heart with my blade."

Just looking into the dead demon's strange black and red eyes was enough to make them believe their angel friend.

"What's with the other two then?" Dean asked.

"This one, was another demon that this one slew. It was an ordinary one. The other body, well." He trailed off as he went to lift the button sleeve to reveal the leather cuff.

"He's a member of the Battalion," Sam said as he looked upon the crest etched on the leather cuff.

"The demon killed him too," said Castiel. "I arrived just in time to see him try to fight this stronger demon but was not in time to save him."

Sam looked into the guy's pocket for his wallet and pulled out some cards and ID's. "His names William Bufford. It looks like he's a local fireman."

Dean scoffed. "A fireman? And he tried to take on this thing alone. These guys are more stupid than I thought as well as crazy."

"Actually, I was rather impressed with Mr. Bufford," said Castiel. "He may not have defeated the demon but he did weaken it considerably enough for me to kill him without using up even more of my strength. I analyzed the man's body and found that his skin and blood are heavily consecrated."

"Consecrated?" said Sam. "You mean purified?"

"In a sense. It would make possession quite toxicating for any demon to attempt. The demon battling him also burned when he grabbed onto him though it was not enough to release his hold."

That got both Dean and Sam's attention. It seemed that there was more to these Battalion members than their leather cuffs and that enochian exorcism they saw Logan Donavan perform all those months ago.

But Dean shook his head. "Well, we can dig into the Battalion's secrets later. Right now we have to find out what the deal is with this demon. Now Cas, you said that there was heavy demon traces in town?"

"Yes."

"Then let's find out what was happening around here."

They took the three bodies and then had them salted and burned out back before they hopped into the Impala and began to drive off. They didn't see the man standing off in the trees watching them or that his eyes went black for a second before he turned and walked off.

* * *

A minvan pulled up to the alley where the skirmish happened. Agent Logan Donovan as well as Detective Riley Ackerman were standing in the center of the alley standing in wait. They looked ahead as the van came to a stop a few feet away from them. The doors opened and Nazareth, Daniel and Gadreel came out of the van as well as two other humans that volunteered to come along. Donovan and Ackerman bowed their heads at the sight of both Nazareth and Gadreel.

"Nazareth, it's an honor to be working with you personally. And Gadreel, we welcome your help."

Nazareth just nodded as he let his eyes start wandering and walked off to investigate the alley himself. Gadreel however answered them directly. He was ecstatic at these humans not showing him contempt for his ancient crime against them.

"Thank you," Gadreel said softly.

Daniel was about to say hello to the two of them when his eyes narrowed as a strong smell entered his nostrils. "Oh," he said pinching his nose a bit. "Is that what I think it is?"

Ackerman nodded. "Sulfur."

"I thought that the attack happened over a day ago," Daniel said confused.

"Yeah," said Donovan. "It did but the traces are still lingering around. The local police already went through everything about the scene to get what they needed and thought the smell might be from a backed up sewer around here. They're calling in the city's plumbing and waste management companies to try and fix it. That's why we called you. Demons don't usually leave markings in an area this strong for this long before."

"And there were no bodies?" Daniel asked.

"No," Ackerman confirmed. "There was a few splatters of blood here and there. It looked like more than one person went down. There were also some empty salt rounds but no bodies. Someone took them."

"Why would they take the bodies?" asked the young saint.

Ackerman just shrugged. "We were hoping you could tell us."

Daniel waved the air away from his nose. "Must've been quite some gathering to leave traces this bad."

"No." Nazareth's eyes narrowed as he looked about. "There are demonic traces alright but I'm only picking it up from two demons."

"Two?" Donovan asked not hiding his surprise.

"Yes, two. One of them seems to be an average demon. But the other," Nazareth looked back at them with a hard glint in his eyes. "I've only detected traces like this with demons such as Cain or the Knights of Hell."

"So Cain or Abaddon was here?" asked Daniel trying to follow along.

But Nazareth shook his head. "No, this foul scent doesn't belong to either of them."

That even made Gadreel falter a bit. "Then who does it belong to?"

Daniel looked about when his eyes caught someone or rather something watching them. "I don't know but I have a good idea where we can find the answer."

* * *

Abaddon was pacing up and down with her hands behind her back in front of a row of her new assortment of demons made from the harvested heaven bound souls. She had a smirk on her red colored lips. She was a Knight of Hell and what knight wasn't complete without squires.

"It hasn't been easy to impress me lately so mark this moment carefully. I am impressed."

The demons standing at attention didn't react at all. Not even a hint of a smug or prideful smile. Abaddon found it a refreshing change to what she had to deal with lately. They all just stared ahead at full attention with their black and red eyes shining. The only thing that could be heard from them was the faint sound of insects buzzing.

"You've each singlehandedly destroyed at least a dozen of Crowley's soldiers. If Crowley thinks this is a campaign then he is sure to be lagging in the polls. Wouldn't you all say?"

They didn't say. They simply nodded as one and kept staring ahead at attention.

"My Queen!"

A demon came running into the room a little fanatic.

"What is it?" she asked annoyed.

"It's about the squire you sent to destroy Crowley's post in Georgia."

"Yes? Was he successful?"

"He was my lady. He destroyed all of Crowley's men and he also managed to eliminate a human from the Battalion as well."

A hungry smile began to spread on her lips. "Really?"

"Yes," he nodded. "The man fought hard and even tried to exorcise your squire but he overcame it and snapped the man's neck."

Abaddon was further impressed. Those humans in the Battalion were quickly becoming a real nuisance. They were more organized and widespread than the hunters were and those accursed leather cuffs of theirs were troublesome. Yet it seemed that they reached their limit now.

"Good. Well where is the squire? I want to hear all the details behind his attack."

The demon started getting uncomfortable. "My lady…" he started.

She was catching on that something was wrong. "Where is my squire?" she demanded.

"He has been destroyed," he managed to gasp out frightfully.

"What? How?"

"The angel Castiel showed up and he slew him."

The Winchesters' pet angel. "Slew him?" she thundered.

"But," he said quickly. "It seemed that he was greatly wounded by him. He seemed to be barely able to walk."

"Oh, so you all took care of him then?"

"No," the demon responded slowly.

Abaddon then had her hand around the demon's neck. "Why not?! He was a weak angel and you couldn't spare two minutes to take care of him?!"

He was barely able to gag out his words. "Your orders were for us to observe my queen." He coughed and put his hand to try and loosen her grip in vain. "So we did. He took the bodies and he then left."

"Tell me that you all at least had the brains to follow him."

"We did."

She then let him go. He began coughing as he kneeled on the ground.

"Where did he go?"

"To some barn outside the city. But it looks like he called in the Winchesters and they are there."

"The Winchesters? Perfect." She then looked to her squires still standing at attention and waiting for her new orders. "The perfect test for my new soldiers."

"That's not all though my queen." He then stood up. "It seems as if one of the Powers arrived in the city with more humans from the Battalion. They spotted us and captured the squad leader. The rest of us were slain and exorcised. I was barely able to escape to this vessel to alert you."

"How fortunate for you," she said before she slammed her hand into the demon's chest and slew him. She looked to her new prized soldiers. "We have work to do."

* * *

**End of Chapter 33**

A/N: Did you know that in biblical lore Abaddon had her own assortment of demons at her command that were referred to as her locusts. I thought that the souls the demons were harvesting for her would be her locusts. A new breed of demon. Sad to see that they only touched on the concept for one episode without us actually seeing what could come of it. A link of the new demon eyes to help you visualize them is now on my profile with my others. I had to delete this chapter and re-upload it with the new changes and additions I made of it courtesy of my new beta reader. I hope you liked the changes.

The next part of the episode will see how Metatron and Samael think of these new demons. Also, Nazareth and the Battalion as well as the Winchesters personally encounter them.


	34. Revenge of the Fallen part 2

Chapter 34: Revenge of the Fallen part 2

"Dean?" Castiel said out of the blue.

Dean found the firehouse where that man from the Battalion, William Bufford, was stationed at and he went to check it out along with Castiel. They had to find out everything that was going on around here and Bufford was a part of it. They were just outside it when the angel just said his name out of the blue.

"What? What is it?"

"There's something…different about you," he said a bit slowly.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Different? Well, I did forget to shave this morning."

"That's not what I mean." Castiel's eyes narrowed in observation as he gave Dean a hard look. "Did something happen to you recently?"

"Happen? What do you mean?"

"There seems to be…" Castiel didn't seem to know the right way to describe it.

"Well, hold on that for later Cas. We're here and we have work to do."

They made inside the firehouse and one of the fireman wearing cargo pants and suspenders over a shirt with the house's logo came over to them.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes," Dean said as he pulled out his FBI badge. "I'm Agent Tufnel."

The fireman nodded at the badge. "Albert. And him," he said nodding over to Castiel.

"Oh yes I'm…what am I supposed to be again?" he asked Dean not so subtly.

That made Andrew narrow his eyes. Dean fought the urge to roll his eyes at his dim friend.

"He's new," he said nonchalantly. "We're here to investigate the disappearance of William Bufford."

Albert's face softened. "Billy B? He's missing?"

"Quite the nickname. You knew him well?" Dean asked.

Albert the fireman nodded softly. "Since I transferred here four years ago," he answered. "Helped me get acclimated. We haven't heard from him for the last three days. I just thought he was taking some quick time off."

Dean shook his head. "I'm afraid not. The last day you saw him, did Billy say or do anything that seemed strange to you?"

He shook his head. "No, I can't think of anything. It was the same as always."

"Maybe there is something in his possessions that could shed some light?" suggested Castiel.

"Yeah, you might be right. Can you take us to where Billy kept his things?" Dean asked.

"Sure," Albert nodded.

He escorted them out back to the crew's lockers. He opened the locker that belonged to Bufford and left them to it. Dean rummaged through the contents of the locker and didn't find anything that seemed too out of the ordinary.

Castiel pulled a case out of the top compartment. "Dean," he whispered. "There's something in here."

Dean opened the case and saw that it was two small syringes. "It's just insulin Cas. Bufford must've been diabetic."

"Dean, that medicine has been consecrated."

"What?"

"It's been blessed. If I'm not mistaken, humans who have this condition must take an annual injection, am I right?" Dean nodded. "Then this explains how his blood and even his skin was purified."

"Really?" Dean said surprised. "Holy doses. I gotta say, that's pretty smart."

He may not like these Battalion mooks but a good idea was still a good idea.

Castiel then coughed. "Yes. Quite an inventive way to use a handicap and turn it into a weapon," he said before lightly clearing his throat again. He then held his head as a slight headache started to form.

Now it was Dean's turn to observe Castiel. "Cas, is everything okay with you?"

"Yes," he said lightly pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's nothing Dean. I'm just still a little dazed after my battle with that new demon. I should be back to normal in a day or so."

"Sure," Dean said choosing to believe him, for now. "Right, well, let's head on out. Find out if Sam's come up with anything."

The two of them left the firehouse with the eyes of Albert following after them. He then went to his own locker and rummaged through the shelf space on the top. He went to take something out but accidently dropped a leather cuff. He put the paper he took down on the bench before he went to pick up his cuff. On the bench was the paper that had a poster of Sam and Dean Winchester as well as a photo image of the vessel that Castiel inhabited.

* * *

When Daniel had spotted that a demon was watching them, he subtly let the others know and they carried on with what they were doing and just as subtly surprised it. They went to go inside a nearby condemned building. As the demon tried to follow and spy on them Gadreel ambushed and grabbed it by the back of the head and smote it with no lack of pleasure. They saw that he wasn't alone and had four others with them. They tried to attack together but Nazareth fought them off singlehandly. He tossed them around with even having to draw his angel blades.

When Nazareth tossed one off into the opposite wall, Detective Ackerman moved and pinned him further down with a salt round. With the demon stunned Ackerman then quickly chanted their exorcism. The demon was pulled out of the man he was in and faded away into the floor as it was banished to Hell.

Nazareth faced off against another demon that he grabbed in a choke hold before he lifted him by the throat and slammed him into the floor. He then placed his second hand on his forehead and smote the demon inside the human he was possessing. He then looked at another demon that was fighting against Gadreel. Gadreel cut the demon on the arm with his blade and he backed away and noticed Nazareth moving to join Gadreel to subdue him. He gasped and backed away two more steps before he smoked out of the man he was in and ran for it.

Logan fought the fourth demon as they grabbed at each other. His new cuff on his right arm was glowing as he got it close to the demon. Logan fought hard to try and pin the cuff against the demon to try and subdue it but it fought hard to keep his arm back. It was writhing as it struggled and Logan teeth clenched as he put all his strength to work to keep pushing it to connect with his face. The demon pulled out a knife and cut at his torso and that loosened Logan's grip before the demon pushed him off to have his back hit the ground. Before the demon could do anything else, water splashed on his face and burned him. Daniel brought his arm back and splashed more holy water from flask he had before he charged and slammed his own cuff against the demon's forehead and its mark of Michael glowed in which the demon's screams of agony followed. Daniel looked to where Logan was hurt on the floor and grit his teeth before beginning the exorcism.

"No wait," Nazareth yelled to stop him after the third word.

"What, why?" he said still holding the demon in place.

"We should question him first," the Power pointed out.

That was the events of the previous day and it was one day later and they were all still housed in that condemned building. One of the people that was possessed was still alive so Detective Riley took him off to get some help in the local hospital with Gadreel while the others stayed there. Agent Donovan was still wounded and Daniel stayed to treat him with their first aid kit. Nazareth had the demon bound in a devil's trap and began to interrogate it.

Daniel walked into the room where Nazareth had the demon bound as that was where they also stowed most of their gear. "Don't mind me," he said moving for them. "Just need to get something for Logan." He went for the medical kit they brought along.

Nazareth looked at the supplies that Daniel had in his hand. "How is Agent Donovan?"

Daniel wanted to check him into a hospital but Donavan was stubborn and didn't want to let himself be vulnerable in a city where there was active demon activity. Also, being in the hospital would attract too much attention from the Bureau and that could get some people hurt with what was going on so they had to handle it themselves for the time being.

Daniel pulled out a syringe. "Better. The wound wasn't too deep. Thank your father for that. Logan is still able to move but it will be at least a couple of days before he can move at full strength. He still in a bit of pain though so I'm going to give him a shot of morphine." He pulled out the bottle of morphine but as he extracted some he looked around Nazareth to where they had the demon they captured bound. The guy wasn't moving with his head slumped down from where he was sitting. He narrowed his eyes when he saw there was no dark tint surrounding the man (he liked to call it 'demonic aura' that he saw) which meant the demon was dead. "What happened?"

"I extracted all the information the demon had. He was of no further use so I smote it."

That news didn't make Daniel happy. He just puffed out a frustrated breath from his nose. "Did you at least check to make sure that the man he was possessing was alive or not before you did that?"

Nazareth rolled his eyes. "Yes, I did and no he wasn't alive."

"Just checking," he said raising his hands in defense. "And what if he was lying? What then?"

Nazareth smiled a bit savagely. "Oh, he wasn't lying. Believe me, I made sure of that."

Daniel shrugged. "Okay then. Well, what did he say about what happened to leave such a lingering demonic trace?"

The angel narrowed his eyes. "That's none of your concern Daniel."

Daniel glared hard at the angel. "Whatever happened here took a member of the Battalion. One of us and he might very well be dead right now. I think that definitely makes it my concern."

Nazareth shook his finger at him. "No, don't think that you can pull off the righteous man routine with me and I'll bend to you. I'm not Joseph," he barked.

He raised his head a bit at the angel's bark. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked pointedly.

"It means that you are sticking your hooks into Joseph. Wrapping him around your little finger."

"That's not true!" Daniel shot back quickly.

"Isn't it?!" Nazareth spat back. "It seems more and more that Joseph keeps bending over backwards and making compromises for you. Recently I noticed that he is asking more and more for your presence and validation in our moves."

"I'm not Joseph's rubber stamp Nazareth. He simply respects my input."

"Does he?" Nazareth said pointedly. "Even before we learned you were the Saint he was allowing for you to be involved with the matters of the Powers. Are you sure that it's truly him respecting your input and that he's not just trying to somehow appease your brother?"

Daniel's hand was at his side and he clenched it into a fist. "David has nothing to do with how Joseph does things or leads."

Nazareth remained skeptical. "I hope not. We all saw what came from an angel leading and making decisions based on the ear whisperings of two human brothers and I'll be damned if it happens again to Joseph. Maybe I'm too late. After all, he did listen to your suggestion to not fully devote ourselves to freeing Michael now that we have the way to release him and divide our efforts."

Daniel actually let a growl go from within his throat. "How dare you compare David and I to the Winchesters. We are _**nothing**_like them. We don't think of you angels like them either."

"And what's that?" Nazareth said folding his arms as he glared at the Saint.

"Like you're our personal tools! Ever since those social rejects had their initial contact with their first angel it's always been about what they can do for them. The things they had Castiel do for them, turning him and any others they could get their hands on into their personal miracle service. To them angels who are on their side are meant to be their cosmic scapegoats; not to David and I. We understand what angels are truly meant to be."

"And what are we to you exactly?"

"You're servants of Heaven. You serve it and your father. As for mankind…you may have been ordered to bow before man but that does not mean you are supposed to serve us. Bowing is a sign of respect, not obedience. If you take a moment to think about it then you would've seen that if I didn't respect you then I would've immediately ordered you to heal Logan's wounds. Not even he asked for you to heal him because he knew the risks of fighting against demons but still fought. He and a good many of the Battalion's warriors are cops, agents, fireman, rescue workers and other people who put themselves in danger for others. They do it knowing that they may be hurt, or worse, with no guarantee of getting better with their jobs and that's the same with working with you. I think that would gain some degree of respect from you. Respect is something that goes both ways Nazareth and Joseph gives me just as much respect as I give to him and all of you."

At the end of that Daniel was breathing hard in both effort and stress. He wanted it to be clear to the Powers once and for all. He wasn't blind to see that there were still issues between them and the Battalion. Nazareth in particular, while he didn't mind humans personally he noticed that he never liked working with them. He preferred to have other angels to work with and the only one that was there with them was Gadreel who some of them were still wary of. He guessed that the actions of those brothers, especially Dean, had deeply wounded their faith in humans. Daniel guessed that it was another mess of Dean Winchester's that he had to go and clean up after. Nazareth just kept his stony gaze on him for about a minute after his speech. That ended with him just looking away.

"It seems that Gadreel and Detective Riley are back."

He guessed that the issue was pushed away for the time being. The two of them walked into the room with serious looks on their faces.

"We have a situation," Gadreel said looking at Nazareth.

"What is it?" he asked the former renegade.

It was Riley who answered. "You see after we handled all the business with that possessed man at the hospital we decided to go to the firehouse where William Bufford worked."

"William Bufford?" he asked confused.

"He's the member of the Battalion who went missing," Daniel said with a small side glare.

"Yes," Riley continued. "but it seems as if we can confirm he's dead."

"What? Why?" Daniel asked.

"Well when we decided to go to the firehouse to talk with the scout who reported him missing. His name is Albert and he told us that the firehouse had visitors earlier that day. They were Dean Winchester and Castiel."

"Is he sure it was them?" Nazareth asked.

"He recognized them from the poster Daniel sent out last year."

"They didn't catch on what he was did he?" Daniel asked concerned.

"No," Riley immediately reassured him. "The firehouse rules didn't allow him to wear his cuff during shift hours so they weren't the wiser." Then his face fell. "However, they came to him and reported that they were investigating William's disappearance. Since only Albert understood that William was missing and they knew about it he knew what that had to mean."

Both Daniel and Riley took a moment to silently lament the loss of one of their own.

Nazareth just glared at the ground. "So that heretic and his favorite pair of maggots are here."

"What would bring them all the way here?" Gadreel asked. "Our information says that they are based in the Lebanon, Kansas area."

"My guess is that Abaddon's new foot soldiers brought them here."

"What?" asked Daniel.

Nazareth huffed. It seemed that Daniel would have to hear what he learned from him after all. Now that they were here he had no choice but to share what he knew. "From our guest I learned that Abaddon has created a small assortment of new 'demon squires' from some Heaven bound souls that she captured. It seems that they are more stronger and resilient than the common grade demons and she has been unleashing them against Crowley's demons that were posted in the area."

"Well…that explains the dead demons that were found around here," Riley pointed out.

The in-fighting amongst the demons left bodies here and there in the area that William Bufford was tracking for the Battalion. His position with the local fire department gave him easy access to these areas.

"Wait," Daniel said holding his hand up. "I thought that it took centuries for a soul to be warped into a demon."

Nazareth nodded. "It does…in Hell. Damned souls are made more resilient in that realm as to make their transition last. Blessed souls however are more sensitive and susceptible to their surroundings so as to make their time in Heaven more blissful to them. Yet it seems that Abaddon has perverted that aspect to convert them into her own personal soldiers." Nazareth clenched a hand into a fist. "Ironically, demons created on Earth are stronger than those created in Hell. Abaddon is old enough to remember the process to do so without the fires of Hell."

"But they can still be killed?" Daniel asked.

"Of course," Nazareth said with a roll of his eyes. "Leave it to me."

Riley Ackerman huffed in silent relief before he looked to the syringe that Daniel still had in his hand. "How's Logan?"

"He's doing okay," Daniel nodded. "He's in a bit of pain but I'm going to give him something for it," he said before driving the syringe into the bottle of morphine.

"If you like, I could help Logan," Gadreel said before Daniel could leave.

Nazareth and Daniel shared a look. Their previous issues replaying in their minds.

"I don't want to trouble you Gadreel. We're not asking for you to go out of your way like that."

"Nonsense." Gadreel waved it off. "I'm the one offering it to him," he insisted. "I'm happy to help Agent Donovan. Besides, we're going to need all of us at top form to deal with Abaddon's demons and with the Winchesters in the area." He then took off to go and heal Agent Donovan.

Nazareth watched Gadreel take off before he went off to clean up the body of the demon and left the two humans in their corner of the room.

"It's clear what we'll do when we come across the demons that might still be around here but what are we going to do about the Winchesters?" Detective Ackerman asked. "We're bound to run into them if we're chasing the same targets."

Daniel let his mind wander as he went to put the medical supplies away. His eyes fell to the syringe that was full of the morphine.

"I think I have a plan for them."

* * *

Sam looked up the local police reports and found that there were a few bodies found at a hotel room and in a floor of an office building. Each place had roughly a dozen bodies found in each crime scene and the coroner's reports on them were that they were ravaged. There was a good chance that their new mystery eyed demon was behind it. He checked the suite in the hotel that was still sporting yellow tape and could see the small traces of sulfur. Castiel had told them that there were heavy demonic signs in this area so there is a chance that most if not all of those bodies were demons. He knew that the police already went through everything but their evidence locker for both the scenes didn't have anything telling.

Sam was now going to check the floor of the office building where the second crop of bodies were found to see if they were also demons. If they were then that meant that whatever this new demon Castiel brought down was it was here slaughtering demons. He had the security in the building let him have access to the floor as it was a secure level and then made his way in and off the elevator when he got to the floor. He passed the yellow tape and into the inner workings of the floor. He didn't have to look too far to know that it was demons. There was a portrait behind the front desk with Crowley in a sport's jacket with a pitchfork etched on the front pocket as he stared ahead smugly.

"Douchebag," he muttered as made his way further in.

Sam got in and saw that some of the desks looked ravaged and there were papers and files spilled here and there. Sam could make out some sulfur here and there so demons must've been working here doing something for Crowley. He didn't have a clue what that could be from what he found so far but he had a good idea where the answer would be if there was one in this place. He made his way to the master office. If there was something then it would be in there. It was locked so he just brought out his lock pick and picked it open.

It clicked and he opened it but didn't meet with an answer. He met with a charging bull, or rather a thick built man charged him like a bull. Sam was thrown off some ways down the floor. The demon that thrust him back flared his red and black eyes and bared his teeth out at him as some drool slipped out from his teeth. Sam bared a moment to think that that was gross before the demon charged for him again. Sam pulled out the knife to stab demon in the gut, and while the demon roared out in pain, it still grabbed him by the bottom of his chin and lifted him. The demon squeezed him harder as it slammed him against the opposite wall. The demon's bizarre eyes bared into Sam's as it tightened its grip on him as much as it could. Sam's eyes watered from the pressure on his neck as well as the putrid sulfuric haze leaking out of this demon's mouth. Sam brought his knee up and hit the handle of the knife to drive the blade further into the demon. It grit its teeth in pain but kept his assault. It removed one hand from Sam's neck and reached for the knife to pull it out. It then brought it up to stab Sam with. He let one hand go from trying to pull the demon's grip off his neck and reached to stop it. Sam's vision was getting more blurred as he struggled against both the force on his neck and the hand trying to push the knife into his head.

Sam then reversed his push on the demon's wrist into a pull and drove the knife into the demon's opposite wrist. That got it to let go and Sam quickly moved the knife to slash at the demon's neck while it was stunned. It stumbled back a step as it held its neck but tried to stomp for Sam again. Sam ran and stabbed it through the eyes and then stabbed it in the chest twice before throwing his whole weight behind stabbing it in the chest a third time taking the both of them to the floor. Sam was coughing as he rolled back and checked back and was relieved to see that it was now dead as a doornail. The demon's corpse was staring out with its demonic eyes still there, like the one Castiel showed him and Dean. And also like that one there was now a foul stench of sulfur leaking out of it.

"Damn it," Sam said in between his coughs as he rubbed his neck.

'_I could understand why Cas' looked in such bad shape after his fight with the last one_,' he thought as he cleaned the knife.

Sam went to leave there quickly before anyone came looking for him from downstairs but he didn't realize that he was already being watched.

* * *

Abaddon sucked her teeth before she angrily huffed out. "Unbelievable. Is it so hard to have one capable person besides me take on those damn stooges effectively?"

She was standing on the roof on the opposite building where they had a good view of the building that Sam Winchester was just in but what she saw wasn't too pleasing for her. The new demons she had with her didn't flinch at her tone but just mindlessly looked on ahead. As better as she found these new soldiers a part of her missed the scared reactions her anger and disappointment generated on lesser demons which made her feel better when she took her anger out on them.

"You know," a new voice rang out. "If you're going to fall to pieces like this every time you hit a bump then you won't be all there more than usual."

Abaddon and her demons turned as one to the source. It came from a handsome looking man in the front of three others. The demons prepared themselves to fight but Abaddon held her hand up to keep them from moving. She allowed herself to give an almost smile at their new arrivals especially the speaker.

"Samael," she said stiffly.

"Abaddon," he said back just as stiffly. He then brought his arms out. "What? No hug for your old man?"

Abaddon actually broke into a snort. "Don't tell me that being locked up for all these years gave you fatherly concerns?"

"No," Samael smirked at her. "Just seems like the sort of thing a father should say when he stumbles on one of his kids after millennia apart."

"Why are you here Samael?" she said rolling her eyes at the archangel.

"Hospitable as ever I see," he said rolling his eyes back at her.

Abaddon raised her chin up to his side. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh right. Yes, I'd like you to meet some new associates of mine. Metatron, Dagiel, and Simon," he said indicating each one. "I'm sure you've heard of them."

Abaddon raised her eyes. "Some…Metatron," she said folding her arms at him. "The clipper of the angels' wings?"

Metatron made a face. "I don't think I like that title."

"Prefer 'celestial bookworm' instead?" Dagiel smarmily said.

Metatron silently glared at him for about three seconds before he finally pouted, "Shut up."

"You tell em Metatron," said Simon in a bored voice.

Abaddon had enough of this. "As amusing as your family dynamics are," she slurred. "Why are you here?"

"We're here to see the latest thing," Samael said folding his arms. He then looked at the demons that she had with her. "Quite the interesting crop of demons you have here. They're…different from the usual breed." He made a show to sniff the air. "No trace of Hell fire on any of them so you grew them locally huh?"

"I did," she looked back at them with no shortness of pride. "The usual hell mutts that were littering the place weren't cutting it for me so I branched out for the purebred variety. All made from twisting and corroding Heaven bound souls. Stronger, sturdier and more fearless than the usual ones that are polluting Hell. These are what demons should be like." The demons just stared ahead with nothing but the sound of buzzing insects faintly heard by them. "Crowley's band of sale slugs don't stand a chance. From what I've been able to gather I have your new friend Metatron there to thank for that."

"At least someone is saying thanks to me," Metatron said with his eyes pointed at Samael.

He just huffed. "Yes thanks Metatron for your help in finding the others. You're a peach. Happy now?" He didn't wait for Metatron's response and looked back to Abaddon. "Your demons may be strong, but, it's clear that they aren't too smart."

"What?" she barked.

"Were you not paying attention?" Samael didn't lose a beat as he leered at them. "They might be bred to be strong and fear no pain but you sacrificed their protective instincts. All they know is to strike head on even through pain. Offense with no defense. Against lower demons that might make them superior but against seasoned angels and above average humans like the Winchesters they're meat."

"They're still new," she defended.

"I doubt another month or two will make much difference," Dagiel said looking at them bemused. "Didn't what happen to that last one prove Samael's point?"

"Even I could beat one easily," Simon scoffed.

Abaddon went skeptic. "Oh really?"

Abaddon snapped her fingers and one of them charged for Simon. It was fast but Simon instincts kicked into gear. He unleashed some light from his palm. The demon grit its teeth as it struggled against the force and Abaddon smirked savagely as her demon stomped for the renegade angel. Simon's free hand brought out his blade and angled it upwards. He released the grace he was releasing and the demon charged right into the blade. His insides lit as his heart was pierced. Abaddon looked like she was sucking a lemon.

Samael nodded his head. "Your Shake n' Bake demons could use some on the field direction. Lucky for you we can help with that. Dagiel and Simon could help you with that."

"Them?" she said with some bite.

"A pleasure to work with you too," Simon said as he mocked her with a salute.

Abaddon narrowed her eyes at the archangel. "Why the sudden interest in helping me?"

"A father can't just help his daughter?"

"When that father is you, no. What do you want?"

Samael kept his gaze firm before he broke into a smile. "Okay, you caught me. I'm sure that you know by now that the Winchesters aren't the only guests that are here."

She nodded. "The Powers."

"One of them is here," Samael continued. "And there is someone with him that I need out of the way. Your new toys could help us get to him."

* * *

**End of Chapter 34**

A/N: At first glance, it would seem that the Powers are all happy with the humans in the Battalion and with Daniel too but it seems that isn't the case. It seems that there are some hidden issues between them and I will touch on them very soon. And speaking of angels we have a new renegade. Like with the other renegade angels, Simon's portrayer is on my profile. With that we have now met 7 including Gadreel of the 13 Renegades. Six more are out there that we haven't seen.

There will be a third part to this 'episode' and it will pave the way into the next one. The next chapter will have the renegades Simon and the demon squires engaging Daniel and his group while Sam, Dean and Castiel move in on them. The conclusion of this clash leaves quite a mess for everyone.


	35. Revenge of the Fallen part 3

Chapter 35: Revenge of the Fallen part 3

Sam was rubbing a cold compress against his neck while his brother handed him a cold beer. He made it back in the motel room where Dean and Castiel came later from their trip to the firehouse and to William Bufford's apartment where they found some notes. They arrived to find Sam trying to treat himself after his battle against the demon.

"Thanks," he said followed by a cough which he quelled by taking a sip of the beer Dean gave him.

"So," Castiel grunted. "You found one of them Sam?"

"Yeah," Sam said making a show of rubbing where he was sure to bruise. "I found one or rather it found me. I think it must've been waiting for me."

"Awesome," Dean said straightening himself from where he was sitting. "Then that means someone knows we're here."

"Most likely Abaddon. If these demons are attacking Crowley's outposts then it is clear she had a hand in them." Castiel figured that the second demon's body he had taken was one of Crowley's. Now the pile of demon bodies he found made perfect sense.

"But where did that hell bitch get these guys?" demanded Dean. "I mean we've been fighting demons for years and we've never seen anything like them before?"

Sam had to say Dean had a point. It was still bizarre thinking of that demon's black and red eyes staring back at him even after he killed it.

Castiel narrowed his eyes in thought. "I must say, I haven't come across demons like these before. It's safe to say that these demons are new."

"New? How can there be new demons?" Dean asked. "It's not like Hell can trade up from their normal demons."

Sam switched where he had the cold compress he was pressing on his neck. "Well, maybe Abaddon found a way. Who really knows what she's been up to all these months? We already know that she was harvesting souls. Remember Scott and Stacy?"

"Whoa, you think she made these things from those souls?" Dean asked Sam.

"It's possible," said Castiel. "With what she could've done to convert those souls into demons so quickly, the changes seen in their eyes and their nature would make sense."

"So then what the hell do we do?" Dean barked.

"It think it might be best to find them and kill them," he answered simply.

"Of course," Sam said tightening the compress on his throat.

"Yeah, should be easy." Dean said in the same sarcastic tone as his brother.

Because finding and fighting new stronger and more savage demons should be a real walk in the park.

* * *

Samael, Metatron and Dagiel left Simon with Abaddon and her demons. They were on a random rooftop in town after they left them to their own devices.

"Are you sure that we can trust Abaddon?" Metatron said skeptically when they were all alone.

Samael huffed out through his nose. "Metatron, do you trust me?"

Metatron regarded him for a moment before he shook his head. "No, not completely."

"Good. You really are smart aren't you?" he said with a jesting smile causing Metatron to glare at him a bit. "And no, I'm sure we can't trust Abaddon but we can trust that Abaddon needs us a hell of a lot more than we need her."

"What makes you think that she needs us?" Dagiel asked.

"Her work on making those new 'squires' of hers spoke volumes. She's great at fighting but when it comes to the larger picture Abaddon was never able to see too much into that. It's all fight and blood to her. Honestly, it's not that much of a shock that her new demons would have that as their problem."

"If you say so," shrugged Dagiel. "She is your daughter so you should know her best."

Samael just silently stared at him for a few moments before he cleared his throat. "Right, well, Metatron," he said turning to the man in question. "It's time for you to look into my Plan B for Scenario B. Have you any leads on Marilyn or Barbatos?"

"Marilyn…I think I've tracked her down."

Samael smiled. "Good. That's good. I'm impressed."

"Thank you but I should tell you that, Barbatos, is a different matter. He is a slippery one."

"I expected as much from him. Find Marilyn first and once you do, take her with you when you look for Barbatos. I'm sure that he will let his guard drop if he senses her with you."

"And what should I do once I found them both?" Metatron asked.

Samael gestured for Metatron to come closer and he whispered some instructions in his ear. When he was done, even Metatron looked shocked.

"Really? You want them to do that?" he asked Samael a little awestruck and…excited. "That's your Plan B?"

The archangel nodded. "Yes. Now get to it."

Metatron rolled his eyes. "You could at least say please."

"Please…before I open holy judgement on your nerdy book reading ass."

"That'll do," he said before he vanished with the sound of flapping wings following after him.

Dagiel let out a puff of air. "Finally, I thought he would never leave. I honestly don't know how you could go an hour of talking with that geek without giving him a good punch in the face."

"Metatron is a grievance, I'll give you that. A necessary evil you could say but when it comes to necessary evils there is no one that knows that better than me."

"I guess…what was that you were talking with Metatron about? Your Plan B?"

"Don't worry about that Dagiel. Right now, let's be concerned with Simon and helping him pull off Plan A."

"And what's Plan A then?"

Samael smirked even deeper. "Let's just say it involves two brothers and an angel falling apart at the seams. They're here in this town and it's time to put them into play."

* * *

Dean was driving back to the motel after making a beer run. He was taking the long way back as he let his mind wander as much as his car. It started to rain a bit hard all of a sudden so he turned the wipers to clear the windshield. When the wipers started moving, the water moved aside to reveal blood. Dean pulled over in shock and steadied himself when the blood disappeared and saw that it was just water. He was breathing a bit hard as he gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles went white.

Sam was looking through some files while Castiel was staring out the window, as still as a statue. Sam spared a moment to look up at the angel who seemed to be quite focused as he looked outside.

"Something out there that fascinates you Cas?"

"Not necessarily," he drawled out.

"Then do you mind helping me out?"

"Of course," Castiel said turning slowly back to Sam and going over to sit with him. "Sam, is your brother okay?"

Sam narrowed his eyes. "I think so. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Did something happen to Dean lately? Something that might've caused a change in him?"

"What do you mean by 'change' Cas?"

Castiel caught Sam's eyes. "I'm…not too sure. For some reason I can't see it too well. I think I might still be a little weak from my battle against Abaddon's new demons."

"Really?"

Sam suddenly got an image of his brother showing him the Mark of Cain that was branded on his arm that he glimpsed on a few months back and he wondered if that was what Castiel was sensing. Come to think of it, he and Dean hadn't really talked about the Mark or of his meeting with the man turned demon himself. Then again, why would they? The two of them were trying to keep things professional between them. After all, Sam hadn't told Dean about Samael stealing his fertility from him. That was something personal and Sam didn't want to really talk about it even if things weren't like this between him and Dean. But somehow, he had a feeling that whatever was going on with Dean that had even Cas concerned qualified as business. Dean had been more high strung lately. And…he remembered how easily Dean had shot those two young druids back in Palo Alto. He didn't hesitate in killing them when they didn't really have to. At the time Sam thought that Dean was acting out because of the new tension that was between them but maybe it was something else. Was the Mark of Cain somehow responsible?

Before Sam could start to share anything about any of his thoughts on this there was a sudden blip on their police radio.

"_**All units be advised: The Downtown Warehouse District is suffering a minor blackout. Be ready to respond**_."

"Sam," Castiel said as he stared at the radio. "That area is right where I fought against that first demon."

"It is?" Sam narrowed his eyes. A sudden blackout, that was indeed a demonic omen but for something to happen in that same spot where Cas fought that demon…that seemed a little too convenient.

Dean walked in a minute later to Sam and Castiel moving about with no mercy. "Whoa, where's the fire?" he asked as he nearly collided with Castiel.

Castiel straightened his overcoat. "We think we know we've found the demons."

Dean's face hardened. "What? Where?"

"There was something over the wire. A sudden blackout hit where Cas fought that first demon. It can't be a coincidence."

"Yeah," Dean said narrowing his eyes. "But for the demons to be going back there? That's a little too convenient, don't you think? This smells like a trap?"

"I know Dean," said Sam as he packed a shotgun into a bag. "But with everything that's been happening with the attacks against Crowley and with that dead Battalion member Cas and I don't think that this trap is for us."

Dean, Sam and Castiel ran for the car with a single mindset to head to the warehouse district and they didn't notice that there were two figures standing on the roof of the motel.

"Nice trick with the radio," Dagiel said with a side smile at Samael. "You took the Winchesters and Castiel hook, line and sinker."

"Yes," Samael smirked. "Gaby might be the trickster but it was Lucifer who taught him some of his best tricks and I was the one who taught Lucifer. That makes me the original trickster and unlike with Gabriel those two are none the wiser."

Dagiel nodded. "Now they're heading to Nazareth and the Saint's area. Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Definitely. The timing of everything is going well. They're on their way to meeting Nazareth and the Saint. Phase 1 is complete. It's time to begin Phase 2. Contact Simon and tell him to commence his attack with Abaddon's demons."

* * *

Daniel was having trouble making himself fall to sleep that night. It had little to do with the fact that he was sleeping on the floor. The five of them were squatting in that building that they had secured. Before it was to keep a close eye on their demon captive but now that they learned the Winchesters were in the area they felt that they shouldn't risk putting themselves on the grid for the brothers to pick up. He, Agent Donovan and Detective Ackerman weren't happy but they didn't complain as they knew that it was a necessary inconvenience. Besides, their current discomfort wasn't what was bothering the young saint.

So many things were running through his mind that it was a miracle he was able to fall asleep. It was a short lived one when Daniel's eyes just shot open. Daniel felt a sudden chill that traveled up his spine and made it to his head.

"Logan, Riley, wake up!" he hissed at them as he got to his own feet.

"What's wrong?" Logan grumbled as he stretched when he woke.

"Demons. They're close and it's a lot of them," he explained which made the two of them slip into overdrive to get ready.

Just then both Nazareth and Gadreel burst on in.

"Get up, now," Nazareth barked at them.

"Way ahead of you there," Daniel said as he readied his angel blade and put it under the sleeve of his jean jacket like he'd seen the other angels keep them. "I felt stirrings in the air. It was so strong it actually woke me up. It feels like demons." He then readied and snapped shut a first aid kit pouch around his waist.

"Yes," Gadreel nodded. "They are. From what we feel it is most likely Abaddon's newest abominations. It's not just one or two of them either. It looks like a couple of them and they seem to be converging about in our area."

"Are they after us?" asked Riley.

"It's possible," answered Nazareth. "They might've guessed that we wouldn't have deviated from this area when we attacked those other demons. Abaddon might be trying to track us down while the number of us in the area is still small. It would be best to not be confined in the building should they succeed in finding us."

Just then the little power that they had cut out and it was pitch black. Logan Donavan pulled out a lighter and lit it while Daniel took out a small flashlight from the bag he was already holding.

"It looks like they found us," Gadreel pointed out as he looked out the window at the far end of the room.

"Yeah…we definitely shouldn't stay in here," Riley said as he went to the bag Daniel was holding.

"Arm yourselves," Nazareth ordered and brought out both of his angel swords to grip them in his hands.

Riley pulled out one of the shotguns in the bag and cocked it. Logan took out his own gun. "We don't know how many of them there are."

"True," said Nazareth. "We move for the van. I'll cover you all. Gadreel, you stay with Daniel."

He nodded. "Yes sir."

"Now, let's move," he ordered and took the lead as they went to leave the building.

The lot of them moved to the outside to see that the streetlamps were dim and flickering while the surrounding buildings were all dark. It looked like a mini blackout had struck the area.

"C'mon," Logan said pulling on Daniel's arm. "The van is just around the corner."

Before they could move to make that turn down the corner Daniel felt something cold run down his spine. "No," he said suddenly. "Not this way."

"Why not?!" Logan said before he made to turn the corner but stopped immediately.

Daniel, Nazareth, Gadreel and Riley came off behind him and stopped as they all gazed upon about ten guys standing in the way of them moving for the street to the van. Nazareth and Gadreel stepped forward to be in front of the humans as they bared their blades to face the demons before them. The squad of demons were all staring ahead at them with their red eyes shining in the dim light of the alley in the middle of the black abyss they were swimming in. A faint buzzing was echoing out of them as they leered at their prey. In the middle of their lineup, at the front, was a young man that seemed quite relaxed as he stared them all down.

"Well, well, what have we here?" he taunted.

That only made both Nazareth and Gadreel glare harder. Riley and Logan had their guns out and aimed right for the one up front.

"That demon seems different from the others," Logan mumbled to them.

"That's because he's not a demon. It's an angel," said Daniel as he joined in glaring at him.

The angel in question looked to Daniel after he said that. "Ahh…this must be the Heavenly Saint Daniel Leonard. I've been meaning to meet you. You're younger and smaller from what I expected."

Gadreel moved a bit to the side to try and further block Daniel from sight while Nazareth took a step forward.

"Simon," he quietly growled though the quiet of the alleyway echoed his voice for all of them to hear him.

"Nazareth," Simon glared at Nazareth. "I must say that I hoped that I would never see you again considering that the last time I saw you was when you threw me in my cell."

He extended one of his blades at him. "That was my mistake. I should've thrown you into a blade instead of that cell."

"Simon?" said Riley. "Who exactly is he?"

"He's one of the renegades," Gadreel supplied as he tightened his grip on his blade. "In fact Simon is the last of the 13 renegades to have been put in Heaven's prison. He and Uriel had tried recruiting angels to try and fight for Lucifer during the Apocalypse but he was caught and then locked away."

Simon moved his glare's focus from Nazareth to Gadreel. "That's big talk coming from you Gadreel. I might be the last renegade but let's not forget who was the first." Gadreel bared some of his teeth out at that quip. Simon's glare lessened into a bit of a smug smirk. "I see that you've thrown yourself in with the Powers. Do you honestly think that by serving them then you'll be free Gadreel? That Michael will excuse you?" he said tauntingly.

"What?" Nazareth barked.

"Yes," Simon nodded with a smile. "We know about your little plan. Both Samael and Metatron figured it all out."

"Samael," Nazareth said behind his gritted snarl. "So you've joined with them. At least seeing you with Abaddon's new pets makes more sense now. So he's reconnecting with some of his lingering children including his daughter from that chief demon whore of his."

Simon sucked in some air. "Ooh, and you kiss Michael's ass with that mouth?"

That made Nazareth lose what little control he had left and he charged for Simon. Simon snapped his fingers and the demons with him charged themselves. Gadreel brought his sword out and Daniel pulled his out too. Riley and Logan quickly took aim with their guns and fired.

* * *

The Impala drove down the streets with its headlights brightly illuminating the dark and empty streets. This area was darker than the rest of the city. It may have been the middle of the night but the distance was bright with the lights from the streetlamps and stray lights from the tall buildings of the city. Yet, in the warehouse district, it was darker than usual as the streetlamps were dim and flickering. Most of the lights with the actual buildings were out making this part of town seem dead.

"This place looks like it gets its fair share of the night life," Dean mumbled as they scoped the streets from the car's closed windows.

"That blackout looks like it only hit this part of town," Sam observed. "Why only here?"

"I don't know," Castiel said from his place in the back seat but he was glaring out of the window he was next to. "However, I can sense that there are more than just demons here."

"Like what?" asked Dean.

Castiel glared at an area where he felt grace being released. "Angels. And there is a strong one nearby."

"Samael?" Sam asked both eagerly and a little fearfully.

"No," Castiel said a bit slowly. "I don't think it's him but I can feel that it's someone powerful. My guess would be that it would be one of the Powers. I can sense demons close by as well."

"Can you tell where?" Dean asked impatiently.

Just then a shot from the barrel of a shotgun sounded off close by. A deep throated roar sounded off following it.

"Never mind. I think I got it." Dean said as he stopped the car.

He as well as Sam and Castiel threw themselves out of the car. They ran into the alleyway between two warehouses where they came up to a pair of those black and red eyed demons standing there waiting for them. One roared at them with some drool spraying out of the top of its jaws and Sam and Dean could smell the trace of sulfur leaking out of its mouth.

Dean yanked out the knife while Castiel drew his blade and Sam pulled out his gun.

* * *

When the demons charged, Daniel immediately threw a self-igniting molotov cocktail of holy fire at them. It sure surprised them as they all backed away from the fire with a startled jump. The resulting wall of fire separated half the demons and Simon from them.

"Damn you saint," Simon growled. "Go around. Go around," he ordered to the demons separated with him. "You lot, deal with them," he said pointing to the demons on the opposite side of the holy fire while he ran off to go around them as well.

"Go!" Nazareth said as he started to move for the demons on their side of the holy fire wall.

"Nazareth," started Daniel.

"Just go!" Nazareth ordered while he stayed and fought against two of those demons at once while the other three chased after them.

* * *

Logan and Riley shot at the others and they backed off to try and run for the van the long way around. Daniel and Gadreel ran right after them. As they ran one of those demons leapt and managed to grasp at Gadreel from his back.

"Gadreel!" Daniel cried out as he saw Gadreel fall from the weight of the demon on him.

Gadreel rolled around on the ground as he tried to fight off the demon on him. "Just go!" he called out as he tried to fight off the demon.

Daniel hesitated for a moment before he kept on running. He hated this! Just leaving both Nazareth and Gadreel like that while he ran off with his tail between his legs. Daniel saw that he lost track of where Logan and Riley ran off to in all the chaos and just kept running. He could hear some more shots being let loose and shouts of fighting nearby and felt that it had to be them and ran for where he thought they were coming from when he came upon a demon blocking the way. Daniel stared down this new demon that was snarling down at him as if he was a lion baring down on a gazelle. Daniel sucked up his nerves and drew the angel blade he had hidden. The demon howled at him and shined the red of its eyes surrounded by black at him before pouncing at him.

* * *

Nazareth darted between the wild and thoughtless charges of the demons he was facing before he darted at them and griped both of their foreheads and poured his grace out to smite both of them. It took more than usual but he burned them both from the inside out. Nazareth took a moment to let out a deep breath before a presence caused him to turn around in time to see two more of those demons running for him.

"Damn abominations!" he roared before he brought out both of his swords for them.

He made swipes at them but these demons were smarter than the first two and didn't just run at him. They stayed back just outside the range of his swipes. They bared their mouths at Nazareth and he could smell the foul stench of demonic vapor coming from their mouths. The angel was contemplating on what his next move against them would be when he felt something stiff in his chest. He looked down to see a blade sticking out of his stomach. Nazareth dropped both of his swords to the ground and they clanged a dull sound on impact but he lightly caressed the edge of the blade that was visible from his gut. He then slowly turned his head to see a glimpse of Simon's sneering face.

Nazareth's grace then started to implode from the inside and he fell to the ground in a lifeless slump. Simon was standing over his body with a savage look on his face. He looked to the two demons that he had grab the Power's attention.

"Go. The others are still out there. Find them and kill them," he ordered.

The two demons ran off leaving the renegade with the dead Power. Simon was looking down at the body with a malicious smile and his eyes drifted to Nazareth's now abandoned swords.

"Ooh, trophies," he mumbled as he gazed at them so intently that he almost didn't see the blade going for his head. He darted out of the way to gaze on his attacker.

"Damn you Simon."

It was Gadreel. Simon had his own blade still in hand but held it straight up.

He was smiling at Gadreel. "Come now Gadreel, don't tell me that you're really sorry to see this Power dead. Can't you see? You're free now. Whatever power the Powers have over you is now over. You don't have to be bound to them anymore."

Gadreel's glare sharpened. "I was never bound to the Powers Simon. I'm bound to a debt that I've owed since I failed all those millennia ago."

"To whom? The humans? If it's them that you are binding yourself to then you're a fool."

"You once fought for them Simon," Gadreel said trying to reason with him.

"And that was well worth it, wasn't it? Fighting and sacrificing for selfish, horny and brutish apes. They've squandered everything offered to them and done for them. My eyes were finally open to that. You would think what the humans cost you that you would've been the first to join with us."

"The humans didn't do anything to me. In fact, it's because of a human that I finally am getting what I wanted the whole time I was in that cell."

"And what could a human possibly have given you Gadreel?" Simon asked skeptically.

Gadreel raised his sword. "A second chance."

"And here you waste it," spat Simon.

He then charged for Simon but his attack was met easily. Gadreel and Simon clashed with their ethereal steel blades ringing the song of their battle as they hit against one another. Simon made a swipe that cut Gadreel across his left cheek. When the shock of the hit made him stumble backwards, Simon kicked at Gadreel's hand to make him lose his blade.

Simon twirled his blade in his hand as he slowly advanced on the now disarmed Gadreel. "You were never much of a fighter, were you Gadreel?"

"Yes, well, you don't get a lot of practice when you're locked in a cell for the last few millennia," he said jokingly even in the face of impending death.

Simon glared at him. "Such gab coming from you Gadreel. Still grateful to that human for your 'second chance'."

"Yes," he said unflinchingly. "And I'm also grateful to him for showing me this."

He then threw his whole body at Simon's middle causing them both to fall to the ground with Gadreel on top. Simon tried to bring his blade to stab Gadreel but he took Simon's wrist and brought his blade down on his heart. Simon chocked back the pained scream he made at the sight of his own blade stuck in his chest.

"He was on his school wrestling team," Gadreel explained before Simon's grace imploded and he faded into death.

Gadreel moved to get off him and looked up to see two of those demons advancing on him. Their black and red eyes flashing as they bared down on him like lions about to pounce. Gadreel pulled Simon's blade out of his chest and started to crawl backwards to try and put some distance between them but they didn't falter. Gadreel was feeling a bit winded from his fight with Simon and he didn't know if he could fight off one of these beasts let alone two.

The two demons suddenly stopped in their advance. Gadreel saw that their insides started imploding. Upon further investigation he saw that one of them had a blade sticking out of the front of its throat and the other one stiffened as a blade's bloody edge was sticking out of its chest where its heart was. The demons fell down dead and Gadreel saw both Logan Donovan and Riley Ackerman standing behind where they stood, each one of them holding one of Nazareth's now bloodied angel swords.

"Gadreel," Agent Donovan said going over to him and extending his hand to help him up.

"Are you alright?" Detective Ackerman asked.

"Fine," he said once he was fully on his feet.

The three of them then looked over to where Nazareth's body was still lying.

"Nazareth," Logan said sadly as he looked at the dead angel.

"At least you managed to get the unholy bastard that killed him," Riley grumbled as he gave Simon's corpse a good kick.

They took a moment to lament the loss before Gadreel gripped the two humans by their shoulders.

"Wait, where's Daniel?"

* * *

Sam shot one of these new demons with rock salt but it didn't fall back like other demons did. It stood still as he tried to keep his bearings and then stomped forward for Sam through the pain of the salt hitting it. Sam cocked his shotgun and fired another shell and then another but the demon refused to go down. However, the demon was so focused on Sam that it didn't notice Castiel coming up behind it and then running his blade across his throat killing it.

Dean was fighting another one of those demons. Dean had the knife and he stuck it in the demon's right collar bone but it was still baring down at him. It's hands were gripping Dean's shoulders as it tried to push him down but Dean's arms were positioned the same way and he was pushing back. Dean's green eyes were locked with the demon's red irises surrounded by pitch black that seemed to glow in this dim lighting. Dean bit the back of his tongue as he put extra weight behind his push and managed to knock the demon off its feet and fall down but it took Dean with it. Dean fell but his hand instinctively reached for the knife still stuck in the demon's arm and pulled it out and then jammed it into its chest. The demon howled but the smell of its putrid breath only made Dean drive the knife into its open mouth. The demon burned out from the inside and it suddenly went still.

Dean looked up to see Sam and Castiel staring down at his blood splattered face. "Damn these suckers are tough," he grunted as he got to his feet.

Sam recovered and nodded. "Yeah, and their smell is just as tough even when they're dead."

Dean could smell the demon's corpse already. "Yeah."

There was a roar that sounded out that seemed similar to the ones these demons gave them.

"That one was close," said Sam.

Castiel nodded. "Yes…and I'm sensing something else close by."

"The Powers?" Dean asked.

Castiel narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "No, it's not an angel. It's something else."

* * *

Daniel's gift to perceive a demon's true visage came in handy but sometimes it could be a real burden. Now was such a time as the demon's face that this heaven bound soul was molded into was a truly ugly sight. Though it made his blood pump harder against the monster he was seeing opposed to the man he was inside. He stuck his angel blade into the demon's arm and that made it back away a step but then it went for him again as it tried to grab his throat. Daniel used his right arm to intercept and the demon gripped his wrist so hard that Daniel almost dropped his blade that was in that very hand. He then slammed his left wrist for the side of the demon's face, his leather cuff making contact with the demon's skin. Its power caused the demon's face to burn and it screamed but didn't let go its grip on him. It was bearing the pain that Daniel's blessed cuff was bringing it. The demon's other hand grabbed at it and even though it's hand started to burn still held it off. The demon caught Daniel's struggling eyes and let out a hard puff of air from its mouth and the strong smell of sulfur overwhelmed Daniel and his eyes began to water from the putrid smell.

Just then the demon flinched and stiffened itself. Its grip on Daniel's arm loosened and he immediately drove the blade up the demon's throat until it was so deep that the hilt hit its chin. Daniel saw the demon's life slip away and its dark aura dissipate. He was glad it was dead as the soul was meant for heaven and didn't deserve to become a demon. Daniel yanked the blade out and the demon fell lifelessly forward. He looked at its back to see a knife imbedded in it which explained why it loosened its grip on him but he saw that it wasn't an angel blade. It was a Kurd's demon killing knife. Daniel looked up to see both Dean and Sam Winchester and their angel Castiel.

"Daniel," Sam said as they gazed at him.

Castiel pointed for him. "This is Daniel?" He didn't need to see Sam and Dean nod to know that it was true. He could feel it.

Daniel only glared at the sight of the three of them. The sounds of fighting he was moving towards weren't Logan and Riley after all, it was from them. He knew they were in town but this wasn't the best time to deal with them. He had a plan for them but he couldn't do it now. He started to back up a bit with his eyes still on them.

"Whoa," Dean said when he noticed him backing away. "You're not going anywhere."

Then something ran into Castiel and they saw that it was another one of those demons. That moment gave Daniel the chance to break into a run.

"Hey!" Sam cried as he ran after him. "Wait."

"Cas," Dean said as he ran for the demon's corpse to pull their knife out of its back to kill the demon.

"No," he said as he struggled against his assailant. "Leave this to me! Don't lose the saint!"

Dean grit his teeth but then broke off into a run after Daniel and his brother.

Daniel quickly stuck his blade behind his belt and opened his first aid pouch as he ran around a corner. Sam came a few seconds later after him screaming for him to stop. That allowed Daniel to know when he was coming and he timed his charge for when Sam came around after him. Daniel stuck the syringe that he put in the pouch and pushed the plunger to inject Sam with the morphine that had been meant for Logan.

Daniel then pulled the syringe out and ran for it. Dean came over a few seconds later to see Sam on the ground grunting.

"What happened?" he asked Sam.

He grunted out in anger. "He hit me with something. Numbed my leg."

"Oh, I'm going to kill him!" Dean growled.

"Dean!" Sam called after his brother who ran off for Daniel. Sam tried to force himself to move after him through the numb sensation that his left leg had.

Daniel found himself in a fenced off part of the alley and saw that he was trapped. He took off his first aid pouch and stuffed it into a hole in the wall and put one of the loose bricks in front of it. He pulled out his angel blade in time to see Dean coming into the alley. Dean saw that Daniel had nowhere to run to and bared down at him. Daniel ran at him with his blade and tried to swipe at him but Dean grabbed his arm and threw him against the nearby wall. Daniel's back slammed against the wall and shocked him for a moment which allowed Dean to punch the young man across the face. Daniel recoiled and tried to push against Dean's hold but he gave him another blow at his head and knocked him out.

Daniel was now knocked out on the ground in front of him. One of the ones that both Death and Cain warned him about. He really wanted to let this kid have it for what he just did to Sam but Death's warning echoed in his head. Kill or endanger his life in any way and Sam would be heading down to the cage back to Lucifer. Dean grabbed Daniel's fallen blade and then started to drag Daniel off. He went to head back to his brother and saw Sam leaning against the wall as he struggled to move for him.

"Sam?"

Sam held himself up as the sight of Dean with Daniel was registered in his head. "Dean, you got him?"

"Yeah."

Sam noticed that Daniel wasn't moving. "Dean, you didn't-

"No Sam," he grumbled. "He's just out. Now, let's get him out of here."

It was taxing to get both Daniel's unconscious body and a limping Sam back to his car but they finally managed to make it back. He threw Daniel in the back seat.

"What about Cas?" asked Sam.

"Stay here," he said once he helped Sam to his seat and closed the door after him. "I'll go get him."

But he didn't manage to get to when gunshots hit near Dean. He looked up and saw Agent Donovan with another guy and they had guns pointed at them. Sam reached over and opened the other car door and Dean quickly ran in for the driver's seat and started the car.

"Damn. We'll have to meet with Cas later," he growled as he drove the Impala off to get away from the two men shooting at them.

"Damn it!" Riley said as the headlights of the Impala got further away. "They got away with him. They have Daniel."

"I know!" Logan growled after him. "I know, damn," he said kicking a loose pebble in the street.

The two of them ran back to find Gadreel. He heard them calling for him and he made himself known to them.

"Where's Daniel? Did you find him?" he asked the two humans.

"He's gone," Logan managed to choke out. "It…it was the Winchesters. They took him."

"So they were in the area," Gadreel mumbled.

Riley narrowed his eyes. "You knew? How?"

Gadreel pointed behind him. "I had a good hunch."

Logan and Riley looked behind Gadreel to see a body with stab wounds and the angel heretic Castiel knocked out close by.

* * *

"Well…that was a disaster," Dagiel said with a bored look on his face.

He and Samael were watching everything from the comfort of a roof of a building down the street. Dagiel looked livid but Samael didn't seem to be too bothered by what had just happened.

"No," Samael said nonchalantly. "Not necessarily."

"Then explain it to me Samael because I can only see this as a disaster. True, those demons weren't a true loss and Nazareth is dead but we lost Simon. We need our fellow angels more than the Powers need theirs."

Samael held up his hand. "Calm down Dagiel. Simon was a heavy loss but not a critical one. However, the Powers also just lost their Saint to the Winchesters and that one was a critical loss. It's not exactly how I planned it all to work out but it will do. That saint was helping them bring not only humans but even angels to the aid of the Powers. Not to mention that the Saint is the only one who could free Michael. Without Michael then the greatest threat that their side has is Joseph and while he might be tough he is still someone I can have dealt with, no problem."

"You think that the Winchesters will deal with the Saint for us?" he asked skeptically.

"Oh they have every reason to. I've taken steps with Cain to ensure that Dean Winchester will make sure that Daniel Leonard won't be around to trouble us any more."

"Oh? And, what happens should the Winchesters fail to eliminate the threat that saint presents? Daniel Leonard isn't some demon, angel, or witch. He may be a holy human but human nonetheless. Those two have their precious honor to contend with."

"Well, if that should happen there is still my Plan B for the Winchesters to forsake that honor and try again. That's what Metatron is working on right now for me."

"Barbatos and Marilyn? I don't get how they will get the Winchesters to do anything."

"I'll let you wait for the surprise." Samael then narrowed his eyes. "But, the Winchesters are only one possible road I may take to dealing with that saint before he frees my older brother. And even if he does succeed, I even have contingency plans in the making should Michael rear his golden head."

Dagiel still looked skeptical but he settled himself down. Samael just stared off in the direction that the Winchesters went down with the saint in tow. A small smirk broke through his handsome features.

* * *

**End of Chapter 35**

A/N: Wow, Nazareth has fallen but so has Simon. And the brothers now have Daniel but Gadreel has captured Castiel.

The next episode will be called The Replacements. Sam and Dean have Daniel but Gadreel and the Battalion have Castiel. The Winchesters begin to try and unravel the mystery of the Heavenly Saint.


	36. The Replacements

Chapter 36: The Replacements

_**1 year ago**_

In Lucifer's crypt, Dean Winchester and Castiel were there to hunt for the angel tablet that had been hidden away by the fallen archangel himself a long time ago. Castiel was fighting through the mind control inflicted on him by Naomi to not kill Dean and, in the struggle, the angel tablet was freed from its seal. As soon as the rock holding it was shattered the sky was lit with lightning and thunder boomed through the sky that hardly had any clouds.

Meanwhile at the Paradise Pavilion Daniel Leonard was walking outside the side of the grand house alongside Joseph as they talked of their recent state of affairs.

"I hear from some of the elders that the scouting network you've been setting up for the Battalion is growing quite well."

Daniel nodded. "I've asked our scouts to immediately call or message me about any signs of demon activity if they spot any in the area."

Joseph nodded. "Good. With all these new power struggles erupting amongst the factions, we've had our hands tied and can't really put the focus we need on keeping tabs on the demons that are down here."

"Which brings me to the next thing I have to tell you. There are some scouts from the west coast that reported that there were demonic signs around. Some local Battalion members investigated those reports which they traced to a handful of demons working some kind of operation," said Daniel.

"Operation?"

"Yes, a few local people in pivotal local positions of that community were possessed and they were exhibiting odd behavior, even for demons."

"I'll send Camael and Isaac to investigate this further. In addition to the factions acting out of sorts there is the King of Hell Crowley, and his dubious association with the Winchesters and that blasphemer. If there are odd patterns in their moves then that usually means they are working to unleash a new wave of chaos for us to deal with." Joseph was breathing hard after he finished venting and looked over to see that Daniel just stood there and listened to all of it without a word. "I'm sorry."

Daniel shrugged. "Everyone has to vent some time. Even the leader of the Powers."

"That might be true for humans but not for an angel." Joseph then began walking again with Daniel on his tail. "Give me the location that scouts found the demons working from."

Daniel suddenly began looking uncomfortable under Joseph's gaze. "About that…"

Joseph froze in step to look at him hard. "What happened?" he demanded.

Daniel didn't falter under his hard gaze and answered it by looking the angel in the eyes he inherited from the vessel he was in which was hard in of itself. "The demons found them," Daniel started to explain. "and then they were attacked. They had no choice but to defend themselves. They exorcised the demons and banished them but…two of them didn't make it."

Joseph let out an annoyed huff. "I hope you appreciate the blunder that was made here. With those demons banished now we've lost a vital chance to delve into what Crowley, and by extension Castiel and the Winchesters, are really up to in the midst of all of this madness."

"Oh, don't be too torn up about the two men the Battalion lost," Daniel mumbled under his breath.

But it was all clear to Joseph and he wasn't amused. "Those men understood the risks involved when they pledged to serve the Battalion against the forces of Hell and chaos. This is war and every war has its losses. That is inevitable. Believe me, I know." Joseph then let out a huff followed by a stern glare. "Daniel, if you are that concerned for them then perhaps you shouldn't have brought them into all of this."

"I know all of that already. It's…still hard Joseph. No matter how long I've been at this, it's never easy to take. You could show _some_ sympathy but then again that might be true for humans but not for angels, right?"

Joseph just shook his head. "You humans…you always seem to do this. You are proud to join and fight for a cause but fall into a fit and lash out at us, God, anything you can when you come face to face with the harshest demands of your choices. It was that kind of attitude from the wrong two humans that caused so much trouble in the first place. I for one was expecting more from you Daniel."

Daniel didn't know what to think. He didn't want to be compared to the Winchesters, especially the older one, Dean. That to him was a low blow. They were immature and spiteful babies when it came to them taking pain and loss. Now that he thought on it, he perhaps was acting like a baby. He couldn't cheapen the risk that the members of the Battalion took for the sake of the world. All of these members, including himself, knew the risks, knew that they could suffer pain and even die but they had to still do their duty to keep the peace and serve the laws of God and man.

His tense shoulders deflated. "You're right of course Joseph. Sorry…I am only human after all."

Joseph sighed. He never understood how humans say that like it's a joke. "That you are. I am sorry myself. Unlike those two you actually appreciate the full truth of that fact." He patted him on the shoulder. "I'll still send Camael and Isaac. Perhaps they could find a clue and they could help see that those two men are honored in death."

He then left Daniel standing there as he headed back to the inside of the house. He was about to step inside when he felt a surge of energy begin to hover overhead. He looked to see lightning flicker across the sky. The next moment Joseph found himself surrounded by near a dozen other angels that appeared before him, his fellow Powers.

"Joseph, what is going on?" asked Ezekiel.

"I don't know," he said as he beheld all of this.

"This has the touch of God to it," Abel cried out as he stared up at the sky.

The humans of the Battalion that were here suddenly opened the windows to look out or ran out the door to the outside.

"Sirs," cried one of them. "What's happening?"

"Stay inside," he ordered them.

Just then, a pillar of white light and lightning descended down on the field right around the corner of the house. The Powers all ran to it and saw that a human was caught in it. He was lifted in the air as the power enveloped him and showered him with God's grace. The light faded and the human fell down to his knees. The humans of the Battalion followed and stood behind the Powers as they stared down at the kneeling man.

He then slowly stood and everyone saw Daniel looking back at them with a lost and confused look on his face.

"What just happened?" he asked the Powers.

Joseph and the Powers just looked at Daniel with stunned faces. Joseph recovered first and then brought his arm to his chest in salute and slowly bowed his head. The others followed his example and that did little to settle Daniel's nerves as he deepened the look of shock on his face.

* * *

**Supernatural**

* * *

Daniel was unconscious in a chair, tied to it with the enochian seal painted under it that they had used on Samael. Dean was standing off to the side staring at him.

"You really think we need that seal?" he asked Sam who was sitting a bit away with his computer sifting through some pages on the web.

They had searched his pockets and found both his wallet and his phone. Sam tried to access it but his phone was locked by a password so he took out the battery to make sure that the GPS couldn't be tracked by Donavan and his connections and he was currently running through his identity that was found on his license in his wallet.

"Cas didn't know what kind of powers that a Heavenly Saint had and that only the Powers really knew them. For all we know, the Powers might be able to find him somehow and this marks seals angels and their power. It pays to be careful."

Dean gave Daniel another hard look. This guy was a kid, knocked out like this only makes him look younger. Dean looked to the screen on Sam's computer and saw a picture of Daniel on some file.

"So Sam, what have found about this guy?"

Sam took the wallet and threw it for Dean to catch. "Daniel Leonard. He just turned 23 and he has an Illinois license." He then picked up some papers. "He grew up in Aurora, Illinois as the son of a deputy cop and a schoolteacher."

Dean listened as he went through the wallet and saw a photo of what seemed a much younger Daniel with a man and teenager in a backyard. The three of them seemed to be putting on a tough guy look for the camera. Dean had a feeling who the teenager in the photo was.

"What about his family?" he asked Sam.

"He only has one living relative, his brother David Leonard."

A brother. Yes, Death had warned Dean about him. If anything happened to him then they would be screwed just as much if they did anything to Daniel. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. There are no records on his brother after 2009. His last job was as a security guard but he fell off the grid. Daniel has records of being emancipated for his senior year in high school."

"Emancipated? What about his folks?"

"They're dead," Sam breathed. "His mother died when he was 7, pneumonia. And his father was shot back when he was 14 during a robbery." Sam spared a moment to look at the unconscious saint. The past he went through was awful but was much more normal than he expected from someone that was a supposed Holy Servant of Heaven. "He then went off to the University of Illinois," he said continuing on. "Majored in literature and theology. Got his degrees over a year ago."

"And what does he do now?"

"Nothing. There's no employment records…but there is something new that just popped up."

"What?"

"A missing person's alert. A federal report was filed that listed Daniel as a witness in federal custody and he was just abducted by two heavily armed and dangerous assailants. This whole county has been put on high alert. Roadblocks have been ordered on all routes out of here. Ordered to look for the Impala and for two men with our descriptions."

The two of them looked to the still unconscious young man tied in that chair.

"Looks like Daniel's friends want to make damn sure that we don't leave here with him." Dean couldn't help but feel more annoyed. "But something tells me that they know that we won't let ourselves be caught. They'll be looking for us. Looking for him and who knows who they'll send to do that."

* * *

Two SUVs pulled up in front of a multi-story apartment complex and the doors opened and roughly 8 people pulled out. One of them was Joseph who looked at the building with heated purpose. He pushed ahead of the group and went into the building, entered and then exited the elevator with a hard and raging look slapped on his face. He reached a door and knocked on it hard. Barely two seconds later, it opened to reveal Logan Donovan.

"Joseph sir," he started but Joseph pushed passed him.

"Where is he?" Joseph demanded as he looked around for something.

Logan pointed off into the next room and Joseph stomped for it against the protests of Logan and the other men that had come in with Joseph. The angel threw open the door and came upon both Riley Ackerman and Gadreel.

"Joseph," Gadreel managed to say before a fist found its way across his jaw.

"Hey," Riley cried out but Gadreel held his hand up to tell him to stay back.

Joseph looked back at him completely livid. "I give you a second chance, by my good graces. I could simply allowed Jedediah to kill you but I decide to offer you the ultimate mercy and this is how you show your gratitude!?" he thundered as he stomped over to him a step. "Nazareth dead and Daniel taken! Is that how you repay me?"

Riley and Logan stepped in front of the angel and held their hands out to try and keep Joseph back.

"Joseph stop!" Logan yelled. "It's not Gadreel's fault."

Joseph didn't spare a moment to knock them both away. Gadreel gave a yelp of protest but Joseph still grabbed him.

"This doesn't concern humans," he spat. "Stay out of this!"

Riley got to his feet. "With all due respect sir," he choked out. "We were there. Logan and I might be humans so this may not be our business but justice still is and Gadreel doesn't deserve any."

"He's right," said Logan. "You really should be thanking him sir. Gadreel served your justice Joseph. It's thanks to him that Nazareth was avenged. He was able to kill Simon and his weapons were almost stolen by him. Gadreel was able to keep his swords from being pilfered by that angel criminal and fought him on Nazareth's behalf."

Joseph looked away from Gadreel's choking face and looked back at where Logan and Riley were standing there with concerned looks on their face as they looked at Gadreel. The other humans he arrived with had started pouring in the room and they also seemed to show some concern for Gadreel.

Joseph also started to dimly hear another human's protests. His vessel's inner voice was telling him to "calm himself" and to think rationally. This wouldn't bring Nazareth back and he was punishing the one who fought for his honor and revenge. And…this was only serving to waste time in helping to get Daniel back.

Gadreel was soon let go and he started coughing as he leaned against the wall behind him. Joseph was breathing hard himself as he tried to settle himself down. The humans all relaxed as well now that the heated tension between everyone seemed to be cooling off.

"It seems that you are making quite the impression with the humans Gadreel," said Joseph after another moment.

All Gadreel could do is nod solemnly at that.

"So how are we going to get Daniel back?" asked one of the Battalion members in the back of the room.

"As soon as I could I went to the local police department and made arrangements to have the county locked down," said Logan. "I gave them Daniel's photo and told them he was a kidnapped federal witness. They know to watch for the Winchester's car. So far they haven't left the county. They're still in the area, somewhere."

"Those two are frightfully smart though," one of the Battalion members pointed out. "That won't stop them for long. It will only be a matter of time before they leave and with Daniel."

Gadreel fixed his collar. "We might have the solution through that door," he said pointing to the door over his shoulder.

Gadreel opened the door to show everyone the trench coat wearing angel gagged and bound in a chair in the center of the small room behind it.

* * *

Samael was in a bed with a girl, just resting after their hour of semi-illegal fun between the sheets.

"What's that?" the girl said worn out.

"It's mine," Samael said reaching for his discarded pants. "Don't worry. Just rest. I know you need it," he said with a naughty grin thrown her way.

The girl just giggled as she turned in her bed to go back to sleep. Samael dropped his smile when he saw that it was Metatron that was calling him. He went off into the bathroom to take the call.

"This better be important," he said making it clear that he didn't appreciate the interruption.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt some important night business of yours? Here I am, working to get you what you need for your plans that you have been unwilling to share I might add and you're being short with me."

"Who's short?" Samael quipped.

"Ha ha," Metatron said sarcastically into the phone.

"Metatron, I trust that there is more to your call than a chance for you to complain."

"I just thought that you should know that I've found Barbatos and Marilyn."

That made him straighten up. "You found them? Good. That's good."

"Yes, thank you," Metatron huffed.

Samael ignored it. "Good, now, do they have vessels?"

"Yes."

"Alright, tell them to ditch them. There are two certain vessels that I've picked out for them. Help them acquire them."

"This vessel, that vessel, what does it matter?"

Samael glared out even though Metatron couldn't see it. "It does matter Metatron. It's an integral part of my plans to force the Winchesters to do away with that troublesome saint."

"And how exactly will new vessels for Barbatos and Marilyn do that?"

"You like good stories don't you Metatron? You might call it a climatic twist in the story of Dean Winchester."

* * *

Joseph was looking solemnly down at the body of Nazareth. Donovan and Ackerman had laid him down on a table and had cleaned the blood off the body and given him a new change of clothes. Nazareth's arms were crossed over his chest with both of his swords in their grip. They honored him like a warrior. Joseph stood over his brother's body and was bowing his head in grief. He didn't know how long he stayed that way but it ended when there was a gentle knock on the door which opened a second later.

It was one of the humans. "Joseph sir." Joseph turned to look at him. "I didn't mean to disturb you but we thought you should know that the prisoner is awake."

Castiel awoke to find himself bound in a wooden chair. There were leather straps wrapped around his wrists that had enochian sigils carved into them that seemed to be keeping him tied down there. He couldn't snap them. He also found that he was gagged.

He looked about to see that he was in a carpeted room and there was a human in the room that was watching him. He was sitting off in corner and seemed to be on his phone. Castiel could see the leather cuff of the humans belonging to the Battalion he heard about. He tried to say something to the human but the gag only made him grunt. The sound of it made the human look away from his phone and catch Castiel's eye. He stood up and then left the room.

Now that he was alone he tried harder to fight against his restraints but he wasn't able to budge them in the least. He was completely bound by these humans and they didn't even need Holy fire or a binding seal to do it.

Soon enough the door opened and Castiel's eyes widened at who walked through it.

Joseph had a hard look on his face. "Hello Castiel. I don't think we ever had the chance to formally meet."

He then went over and removed the gag from Castiel's mouth.

"Joseph," he grunted out as soon as he was free to talk. "Your reputation as the leader of the Powers precedes you."

"Yes…as does yours Castiel. Though your reputation isn't one to really be proud of, is it?" His tone was between mocking and angry.

Castiel ignored that. "How are you still alive?" he asked back. "I was sure that I decimated Raphael's camp and all of his followers."

Joseph straightened himself. "Oh yes…Raphael." He started to walk around Castiel. "Another one whose reputation is as renowned as yours. That of an opportunist and power hungry worm."

"As I recall you and the other Powers fought proudly for that so called worm in the war."

"Fought for, yes. Proudly, no. We had abandoned Raphael's camp in the early stages of the war. Did you never wonder why you never really saw us after that iconic battle where we defeated four of your garrisons?"

Castiel flinched. "I must admit, I didn't want to think too much of any of you after that."

"Yes, well I'm sure that Raphael went to great lengths to cover up our desertion. You see, before we publicly made our support of Raphael clear I made sure that I had spies put on both your camps as well as within Raphael's ranks. Not too long after that victory against your followers one of my spies, Stephen, he managed to learn that Raphael had new plans after the war was over. Plans that would establish himself permanently as the new ruler of Heaven but he would have to move steadily as not to incur any retribution from me or my fellow Powers. When we learned of this, we immediately deserted him without another word. To be honest, I wasn't surprised by any of this. From the start I never trusted Raphael, hence the spies. Michael made sure of that as he never really trusted him either, did you know that?"

No, he didn't. That was a bit surprising but he wouldn't share that. "Then why did you pledge support to him in the first place?" Castiel asked feeling lost. If Joseph had that kind of feeling against Raphael then why join him at all?

"Because it was a choice between the archangel that was claiming to wish for Michael's freedom or the heretic that thought he should be the new ruler of Heaven now that he helped lock away its rightful leader."

"Rightful leader?" Castiel repeated with some bite. "You call the one that helped bring the Apocalypse the rightful leader?"

"Michael brought the Apocalypse did he?" Joseph scoffed as he put his hands to his hips. "Funny, I thought it was that flannel wearing maggot that you so desperately care about that started it when he jammed that razor into that soul in Hell, you know, where he went after selling his soul to a demon."

"And Michael let that happen, didn't he?" argued Castiel.

Joseph snorted. "You can believe that if you want but I think you know the real truth and you don't want to admit it to me. It's okay, I know the truth."

"You know the truth? Maybe it's you who is hiding from the truth. The truth that Michael was far from the perfect son he wanted everyone to think he was. He was a self-serving bastard."

Castiel then felt the full force of the punch that followed. Joseph's single hit caused some blood to start flowing from the corner of Castiel's mouth.

"No. One. _Ever_. Disrespects Michael in my presence like that. No one!" Joseph sight was red as he glared at Castiel.

Castiel spit up some of the blood that gathered on his lip before looking back at Joseph's face. "I must say, your loyalty to Michael seems as firm as ever."

"As it should be," he spat at him.

"He was a corrupt leader for Heaven that cared only about himself and his fight that he viewed as his birthright. He cared nothing for us or for the humans."

"And you could know all this from Michael by you and the Winchesters being in his presence for a collective five minutes?" Joseph raged. "I was at his side for thousands of years and let me tell you that what you said couldn't be further from the truth."

"It's sad to see you try so hard to defend that fallen idol of yours." Castiel scoffed but Joseph rolled his eyes at him.

"It's easy to criticize Michael until you spend millennia of ignoring your personal needs to manage Heaven, all the angels, and mentally preparing for future battles to determine the fate of the world every day. Then you'll start asking: How did he ever do it?" He then stepped back from Castiel a bit. "I would think that you would understand. After all, didn't you take the mantle yourself? Despite having the nerve to call yourself 'God', something that Michael never had to do I might add, you held the position of ruler of Heaven yourself. You are happy to mock Michael but don't forget that he held the seat for millennia. Then came you, the Great Castiel, to take the reins yourself. Your followers, all the angels that died for you to be placed in that position which you held for a glorious reign of…three weeks," he said the last part in a dull voice. "Slaughtering preachers and destroying anything and anyone that didn't use the word God with the right frame of reference."

Castiel breathed out hard. "It was more complicated than that," he tried to defend himself.

"Oh, yes, I know. You went and released the Leviathan onto the Earth. Tell me Castiel, did you know that God had created us Powers to assist Michael in the unfortunate event of that happening? That was just one of his many responsibilities that our old 'corrupt' leader had on his shoulders. Without him, we still fought the Leviathan, on our own. All of that while our brothers and sisters were topside fighting for their chance to sit on a throne that was not rightfully theirs."

"No, Dean, Sam and I took care of the Leviathan," Castiel argued.

"You took care of one Leviathan," Joseph said holding a finger up. "It may have been the head but the main body was still there. Like a worm, cut off the head but the rest of the body can survive on its own. Contrary to the belief that the Winchesters seem to have ingrained into their and your head as well, the world doesn't revolve around the three of you." Joseph went off to look out the nearby window. "Just over five years ago, we had over fifty angels in our choir. Thanks to the so called heroics of the Winchesters, we are now down to eleven…ten now with the loss of Nazareth. Fighting against the beasts that you and the Winchesters dug up and one of the renegades that you and Metatron help spring loose. Now we find ourselves fighting against a Knight of Hell's science experiments, who came back thanks again to all of you."

Castiel bit back some discomfort with how Joseph just threw all those problems and issues at his face but he wouldn't falter under this angel's scrutiny against him and his friends. "I'm sure that you suffered but you can't blame everything on me and the Winchesters."

"Sure I can, because you are to blame. Especially with how you've recently taken Daniel, our saint, no, our true salvation from us."

Castiel noted the passion in Joseph's voice as he talked of Daniel. It was a passion and feeling Castiel was all too familiar with. "You're fond of him, aren't you?"

Joseph closed his eyes and let out a calming breath before he opened his eyes to stare back at Castiel. "I'll admit that I've grown to be quite fond of him. I dare say that we've become best friends over the years. I'm sure that it didn't help that I took his older brother as my vessel."

* * *

Daniel was slowly opening his eyes to see that he was in some dimly lit looking storehouse or barn. He tried to move and found that he was tied up in a chair. His focused sharpened and he realized that he was bound up and alone wherever he was. Daniel immediately let out a calming breath and began to pray out loud.

Yet, he didn't feel any responses back or even sense anything remotely telling him that his prayer was getting through. He then looked down to see that he was in a binding sigil. It must be blocking his prayers and even Joseph and the others from sensing his presence.

"You got to be kidding me."

"Fraid not."

Daniel looked up to see Dean Winchester walking into the barn with his brother Sam right behind him.

"You're finally awake."

"Yes, well your brother throws one heck of a punch," Daniel slurred out at him. When Daniel set his eyes on Dean, his eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right with him. Daniel could see something surrounding him.

"Count yourself lucky that was all you got."

Daniel snapped out of his stupor on Dean and just rolled his eyes as he fidgeted against the ropes for them to see. "Yeah…I feel real lucky right now." He then cleared his throat. "So, the infamous Sam and Dean. We finally meet."

"Yeah, and you better believe that we have some questions for you," Dean said as he moved in closer to him.

"And what if I don't feel like answering them? What are you going to do? Torture me?"

"That's up to you but if you want to play that game."

Sam grabbed his brother by the shoulder. "Dean," he whispered to him. "Tell me you're not serious."

Dean didn't answer his brother. He just kept his eye on Daniel.

"I think he is," said Daniel making it clear that he heard him. "I guess that you two spent too much time fighting against demons and monsters that you don't know how to deal with people anymore."

Sam stepped forward. "Look Daniel. We don't want to hurt you. We just want some answers."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Then try saying please."

Sam and Dean looked at him incredulously. Was he for real?

"You got to be kidding me," Dean grunted as he put pressure behind his closed eyes to keep from exploding.

"Do you hear me laughing?" Daniel said with a raised eyebrow.

"Please," Sam just grunted out. "Just tell us what's going on? What do the Powers want with you?"

"See? Sometimes, you just have to ask," relented Daniel.

"You're really just going to tell us?" Dean asked skeptically.

Daniel nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Why? asked Sam.

"There's no need to hide it. Know it or not, there's nothing you can do to stop it."

_'Yeah? We'll see'_, Dean thought to himself.

"Well, I'm sure that you must know by now about Heavenly Saints and that I am one. I was chosen last year."

"How?" Dean asked roughly.

"There's no need for that tone considering that it was you that had me chosen in the first place."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "I did?" he asked looking to his brother that seemed as confused as him.

Daniel nodded his head. "Yes…when you and your angel buddy broke the angel tablet free. Didn't the lightshow that happened after you did raise any questions to you?"

"So that's what happened?" Sam mumbled.

"After what happened after the last two tablets were freed, didn't you think that the angel tablet being freed would do something?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"When you freed the Leviathan tablet, Kevin was chosen as the new prophet and when Azazel freed the Demon tablet your old friend Chuck was made the new prophet."

"What?" they both asked.

Daniel widened his eyes. "You didn't know? Old Yellow Eyes freed the Demon Tablet almost ten years ago to use its power to pull demons out of Hell for his plans to start. After you killed him, it went to Lillith and then to Crowley when she bit the dust."

Sam and Dean didn't know that and it actually made everything a bit more clearer but they had other things to worry about now.

Daniel continued. "After that, signs were felt and pieces were put in place."

"For what? What exactly are the Powers trying to have you do?" Sam asked him.

"Clean up the mess." He now had their undivided attention. "Thanks to all of you and Metatron, Heaven has been in chaos for the last four years and now the angels have fallen and souls are being restricted from going on up. It's only getting worse. Those new demons are testament to that."

That made Dean raise his head slightly. "What do they have to do with this?"

"They're made by Heaven bound souls that Abaddon managed to capture. We captured one of her demon flunkies and he told us everything. Who knows how many more innocent souls have been turned into those things? That's why I'm here now. To fix everything and make it right again."

"Again? And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Sam asked him.

"By helping the Powers free the only one who has the power to go to Heaven and undo Metatron's spell. And the only one who has the strength to stop a mad archangel like Samael."

Sam was lost. "Who? Who exactly could do all of-" He froze. Sam then turned his gaze to the leather cuff that was on Daniel's right wrist. The symbol of an angel. An archangel. "You can't be serious?" he gasped at him.

Daniel knew that Sam understood. "I am."

"What?" Dean asked. "What is he going to do?"

Daniel answered him. "I'm going to free the Archangel Michael from the cage you banished him to so he could lead the Powers and Heaven once again. So, if you don't mind, let me go because I do still have some things to do before I can."

No. No, Daniel couldn't be serious. He really couldn't free Michael, could he? But then again, he was a Heavenly Saint and who knew what he was able to do?

Dean scoffed at him angrily. "Do you really think we're just going to let you go so you could free that royal prick!? No way in Hell."

He just shook his head. "Whoa, Kevin was spot on with you. You really don't have any self-control."

At the mention of Kevin the two of them snapped their necks to look at him.

"So, you do have Kevin," Dean said.

"Have him? Kevin chose to come with me."

"You?" they both said.

"You're the one that took Kevin?" Sam asked.

"You're making it sound like I dragged him from the scruff of his neck. I'm the one that offered Kevin a place with us. He chose to come with me and help me and the Powers. It's thanks to his help that we found what we needed to free Michael from the Cage. Unlike you two who did practically pull him by the scruff of his neck and throw him in the back of your junker and drove off with him so you could play with the tablets."

Dean was starting to lose his patience. "Okay, Sam he's asking for it now."

Sam stopped Dean from moving another step to Daniel. Daniel just watched it all calmly.

"Where is he?" Dean asked him.

"No offense but there's no way in Hell I'm telling you two. Especially Mr. Personality over here," he said looking at Dean. "You're the last one he wants to ever see again. Since you made him lose his girlfriend and mother for you and you betrayed him."

"That's it!" Dean said jumping for him.

"Dean!" Sam grabbed Dean by the arms and tried to pull him back.

"No, Sam, I'm not just going to just let him say all of this crap!"

Daniel just stared at him, not bothered by Dean's outburst. "I'm just repeating what Kevin told me. These are his words, not mine. He believed in you. Put his faith in you Dean and you went and spat in his face. He had to lose his mother and girlfriend, all because he believed that he was helping you stop demons for good. But, you losing Sam or risk losing Sam wasn't worth it while him losing his mother and Channing definitely were. Thanks to you they died…for nothing. But what do you care about him? Him and them…what's another nightmare, right?"

That made the two of them freeze. Those words. Sam and Dean remembered those words because Dean had said them himself, right after Crowley had gotten away from possessing Kevin's mom and they were alone…or at least they thought they were. Kevin must've heard Dean say that. Dean broke free from Sam and pulled the knife on him.

"No Dean!" Sam shouted.

Dean glared at Daniel who just stared back at him blankly. He seemed nervous, but not afraid at the fact that a blade was pressed against his throat.

"Go ahead," he said as he looked Dean in the eye. "Do it. Kill me, go ahead. Just remember, I die because of you and then you say goodbye to Sam, for good this time and he won't be on Cloud 9 but the Motel 666."

Dean actually flinched. He then backed off and stepped back slowly. How did this twerp know about that?

"What's he talking about?" Sam barked out.

Daniel raised his eyebrow. "You didn't tell Sam? Wow, shocker," he said rolling his eyes. "That's how you two operate after all. You can't go one year without one of you hiding something from the other. If it's not Sam keeping something then it's Dean. Sometimes even both. I wonder what this one is. Is it just you keeping something or is Sam keeping something from you as well?"

Sam spared a moment to remember that while Dean seemed to be hiding something from him, he was keeping something from Dean as well. What Samael had done to him when he left his body by taking his fertility to undo his castration. But that wasn't important now. "Dean, what the hell is he talking about?"

Like before it was Daniel that answered for the other brother. "I'm talking about the fact that you two have been marked by Death because of the little stunt that Dean pulled by having Samael possess you to save your life when your time was up. He told me all about it and Kevin helped fill in the blanks. He actually had half a mind to go all Final Destination on you two but I talked him into taking a different route."

Dean's eyes widened. "That was your idea?"

"Well the killing me and my brother and getting the other to drop was my idea but Death tweaked the price for you two himself. He wanted to try and punish you two like you were naughty children. He figured it was the only way to finally get you two to listen."

Sam had enough. "Dean, what the hell is going on? And I want to hear it from you, not him," he said before Daniel could open his mouth.

Dean huffed. He hoped he would never have to talk about this but he was officially screwed. "Death, he said that if we did...if anything happened to this holy ass or his brother, because of us…if I kill either of them then you die and fall into the Cage where he took you out of." Sam froze in shock. Dean forced himself to keep going. "And, if you kill either of them then he'll haul my ass back to Purgatory, for good."

Now everything was making sense. So that's why Dean had acted strange about looking for the Saint all this time. Because of Death's threat.

Daniel scoffed at the two of them. "Let me give you both a tip that you should remember the next time either of you screw around with the rules and laws without giving a damn. Eventually, everything comes back on you and won't just go away with punching or threatening the right people. It will be there to stay no matter how hard you wish it went away."

* * *

Metatron stood outside a suburban house with a bored look on his face.

"This wasn't how I envisioned the story. Samael was supposed to be my '_god out of the machine'_ and he's busy using his parts on bedding skanks and has me out to get him two plot coupons," he grunted to himself. "I just hope they're Wonka's golden tickets and not cut ups from the junk mail."

Metatron then looked up to see two shapeless masses of light. A slight ringing was heard from them which had the scribe nod.

"Go on. The both of you. Your vessels are waiting," Metatron ordered them.

The two shapeless angels then flew into the house. The two of them caused the ground to shake a bit when they both entered the building together. Moments later, the house shook even harder and the windows shattered and blew out. It all shook the mailbox hanging by the door off its hinges. A mailbox that was labeled Braeden.

* * *

**End of Chapter 36**

A/N: The plot thickens. So Daniel's brother is Joseph's vessel. And it looks like people that Dean seemed resigned to never see again are about to make a comeback. Not to mention tensions seem to be rising between the two groups and their prisoners. The family photo that Daniel carries with him, the link to it could be found on my profile. I hope you like it.

The next chapter will have things heat up between Dean and Daniel. Conditions are arranged to have both Castiel and Daniel returned to where they belong. Also, we see two old faces return.


	37. The Replacements part 2

Chapter 37: The Replacements part 2

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked him. "And when?"

"What you don't need to know," said Daniel. "But I will say that you should mark the end of September on your calendars."

"Daniel, do you have any idea just what it is you're doing? Do you not understand what will happen if Michael is free?" Sam asked him heatedly.

"Yeah. He'll go to Heaven and undo the magic that Metatron did and reopen Heaven to the souls and reapers to take them in. And the angels will get their leader back to take care of your archangel pal and whatever allies and plans he's made." Daniel said all of this unflinchingly.

"Look Daniel, I don't know what con the Powers spun you," Dean started.

"Con? That's rich coming from you two. You're the ones trying to con me into not doing it because you two and Castiel aren't exactly drinking buddies with Michael. I guess trapping him in the Cage with Lucifer four years ago would leave its scars."

"You're right," Sam said quickly. "Us and Michael aren't friends but you can't do this. Not this."

"Then what do you propose? Have either one of you even given any sort of thought into the situation? Because from what Kevin tells me, your only concern has been your personal vendettas and business with Abaddon, Cain and now Samael too. There are now thousands of souls stranded here on Earth and that number will keep growing. Family and friends believing that their loved ones passing are heading to Heaven only for their hopes to be dashed without them even knowing it. And if they are unlucky enough, having them turn into those new demons we fought against. Or does that not take priority over the personal problems of Sam and Dean Winchester? Do you even care about all those souls? Or about the future offspring that Samael is no doubt cooking up right now? Fifteen to Twenty years from now there will be a lot of impressionable Nephilim and demon hybrids out there for Samael and his hell cronies to get their hooks into. Did that worry not even enter your minds as you go around hunting and trying to find the ones who got on your skin?"

"No," Sam said quickly. "Of course we care but we just don't know how to help or deal with them."

"Of course not. You two just go through any job that reaches your attention until the answer just falls into your laps. Fortunately, you are not the only place that the world can turn to anymore. The saga of the Winchester brothers is coming to a close. Now the legacy of the Leonard brothers has begun. And freeing Michael and re-bring stability to the angels is just the start of what I'm going to do to restore order back into this world."

"Wow," Dean smirked. "Your pretty full of yourself for a rookie."

"Rookie? Is that what you think? That when you and Castiel broke open the angel tablet that I stumbled onto all of this then?" He shook his head. "I was in this years before that. More than even I realized."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Do you love anime?" he asked them suddenly. "Pfft, of course not, but I do. Good drama, action and comedy too."

"Geek," Dean muttered.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"As entertaining as it is I found that anime can actually give good spiritual lessons. Like on life for example. Life, it's not meant to be limitless. It's not something that should be renewed over and over for your own convenience. Hits pretty on the nose doesn't it?"

Sam couldn't help but look back at his brother at that one. Dean didn't look at him but kept his glare on Daniel.

"Well, sorry but we can't let you do this Daniel. You see, you screwed up. Slipped and told us that you and only you can do this for them. We just have to make sure that you don't get to when the time comes."

"I'm sorry, actually no, I'm not sorry to say that you won't be able to have that. You say it's been over a day since you had me here? By now Agent Donovan has made contact with the local police and set up road blocks on all routes out of the county for your car. The Battalion's connections should also be getting ready to lock down the state in a day or two. They'll find me eventually."

"Then we'll take you out of here," Dean said unflinchingly. "We've got out of worse."

"I'm sure you have," said Daniel. "But even if you do get passed all of that, you really think they wouldn't know where you both would've taken me? Your bunker in the Lebanon, Kansas area. You forget that I recruited Kevin Tran for us."

"He told you where the Bunker was?" Sam asked horrified.

Daniel shook his head. "No. He didn't. He still has some loyalty for you both and refused to tell any of us but he's developed loyalty for us and for me as well. Take me…and you test which one of us he has more loyalty to. If you still want to bet on yourselves, and win, then you still are screwed."

"How?" asked Dean. "How would we still be screwed?"

"Simple. When I have the chance I will send a prayer to the Powers and they'll know where to find me. You can't keep me under seal 24/7 like a demon or angel. I'm still human and have real human needs, like eating and drinking. I just won't eat or drink anything and would die within two or three days. Died from mental anguish caused by Sam and Dean Winchester."

"That's crap." Dean said. "You can't make your death a loophole."

"Actually I could. Death warned you if you were responsible for mine or my brother's death in any way. Being directly or indirectly responsible is still being responsible." He looked at the pissed faces of the two of them. "So I say it again, you can't help any of it. You want to really stop Michael's return then there is only one way and that's…to kill me. No tricks or traps for you to roll out this time. My death, plain and simple. But then again, not so simple for either of you given what happens after that." He then rested his back flat to the chair and let himself be relaxed as he looked at their glum faces.

* * *

Castiel's eyes narrowed at him. "His brother? You're possessing his brother?"

Joseph nodded before he walked over to the wall where there was an ornament mirror hanging. "His name is David. He…used to be a security guard for his community's City Hall. Quite the decent human being."

"You sound as if you're close to your vessel. I must say you didn't strike me as the type Joseph."

"I admit I didn't strike myself like that either but I've found myself to be quite taken and fascinated with the Leonards. At first, I only came to them because I needed a vessel when Lucifer was free. I originally wanted Daniel Leonard."

"You wanted the Saint as your vessel?"

"He wasn't the Saint then. He was only a near 17 years old boy with common issues for boys his age. Except for one thing, he could perceive angels…demons as well. He didn't really understand what he had been seeing or sensing during his life."

"He had the gift," said Castiel dully.

There were humans that could see demons and angels that way but they were not very common.

"He was happy to finally have some answers. Turned out that he was able to see them shortly after the death of his mother. When I told him that I needed to have a vessel to fight in the Apocalypse, he asked if he could take some time to take in the truth of everything. He promised that he would do what he could to help me do my duty. Normally, I would've insisted for his consent but with how he asked for some time and the respect he gave for my duty, I felt that merited for some compromising on my part."

"How kind of you," Castiel slurred.

Joseph disregarded the sarcasm. "Well, I gave him two days. However, his brother started to grow worried about him. You see, Daniel became quiet and withdrawn in a way that just wasn't himself that David thought he was in some sort of trouble. On the night that Daniel was going to give me his consent, he said a heartfelt goodbye to David as he was leaving for work and it scared him so David instead decided to watch and follow him that night. He followed Daniel to our meeting place and, though not as strong as his brother, was able to somewhat make me out as I descended to speak to him. David made himself known and…after hearing the story he prayed to me and asked that I take him instead of Daniel. Said that his brother had so much to give to this world as he was and he wanted to let him have that. David said that he would give more than ever if he gave himself to me and so I granted his request and took him as my vessel over his younger brother."

Castiel had heard many stories of other angels in the acquiring of their vessels but he had to say that Joseph's was one of the most compelling he had ever heard before.

"I must say, it can't be easy for someone to look upon his brother so much of the time and constantly remember that it's not really him."

Joseph frowned and shook his head. "No, it isn't. David's feelings and hopes for his brother, after a while, I couldn't help but explore them for myself. Daniel's work with the Battalion and later his interaction with my fellow Powers helped to make me see that he did have so much to give in the world, as he was. I wasn't his destiny but our fates were intertwined." Joseph actually broke into a small laugh. Castiel was surely surprised as Joseph's reputation didn't paint him as one with a semblance of a sense of humor. "Now thanks to him I have my own pouts of philosophy here and then. Both of these brothers, David and Daniel, they have their deep moments. I think they get that from their mother. I'm still surprised to find myself so attached to two humans like this."

"I believe I can understand that," Castiel said with some empathy.

He could understand Joseph's feelings. When he first met Dean he wouldn't have imagined that he would grow so attached to him or to Sam. They were originally just an assignment that grew to be much more.

But then Joseph finally turned away from looking in the mirror to look back at the bound angel. "You could understand Castiel but you can't compare. There are quite the differences between our situations. For starters the attitudes of our humans."

"What do you mean?"

"The Winchesters, they seemed to have been born and raised to neglect and disrupt order. And the Leonards, they seemed to have been born and were raised to uphold and protect it."

"Sam and Dean always do what they can to protect people," Castiel defended.

"Do they?" Joseph countered. "Cause it seems they do what they can to protect each other over other people. After all, Dean allowed that wretched whoremonger Samael to inhabit his brother. His brother who happens to be a powerful vessel, especially for an archangel who used him to regain a good degree of his strength and rebuild his wings."

'_Among other things_,' Castiel added silently. "He didn't realize who he was."

"That's no excuse Castiel. If that was what it took Dean would've allowed Lucifer himself to possess his brother to save him. This is all your fault you know."

"My fault?"

"The Winchesters, you consider them your friends, right?"

"Of course I do," he said at once.

"But you don't treat them as friends Castiel. You treat them like your pets. You spoil them. Every time they come to you they always ask you for something unreasonable and you fulfill their requests. Time Travel, resurrecting their friends, fixing hell-torn souls, performing any miracle you can for them when they call for you. You should've tried saying no to them, especially to that spiteful child Dean once in a while but you just hate to see him unhappy. That was never meant to be our role." Joseph started to pace. "We're angels Castiel, not a miracle service. They are humans and should be allowed to be humans which means handle what is thrown at them to the best of _their_ abilities, not _yours_. If they were meant to have these boundless miracles then our Father would've created them to be capable of them. Humans have limits as they should have them or they will never appreciate their humanity."

"Did Michael tell you that?" grunted Castiel.

"No…Daniel Leonard did," he said surprising him. "He appreciates his humanity. Like he once told me: you can't pick and choose. You have to take the good along with the bad in whatever you decide. As I said before, he has his deep moments."

Castiel and Joseph were quiet for a moment.

"What is he like?" Castiel asked after a few moments of this. "The Saint."

"Daniel?" Joseph smiled. "He's quite bright for someone his age. He's strong, determined, and loyal to his friends, comrades, and to his ideals." He then let a laugh loose. "He's not what I would call devout. He has his own beliefs on what it means to be a good person that I've come to respect. I'll admit, I didn't think much of him at first. He was like an annoying little bee buzzing constantly in my ear with his constant prayers to me. Always wishing me well and to take care of his brother and let him know that he was fine. His prayers to me were so distracting in my duties that I actually brought him to the Battalion to try and get him to focus his time and energy elsewhere." Then Joseph smiled. "Looking back, I'm surprised that all of this didn't make me realize that he was a Heavenly Saint."

"And what of his limits?"

"Oh, he has his limits alright. He knows this for a fact. His interest in far eastern philosophy has actually played a strong part of winning the respect of myself and the Powers. He accepts that even though he could receive such miracles from us, that doesn't mean he should. He may be young but his moral maturity is far beyond his years." Joseph leaned against the wall and folded his arms. "But he does still let youth show. I remember when he asked me if I could teach him how to fight. So eager. I'm surprised that I said yes. I've never trained a human before. And it showed even more greatly the day of the Fall. His perception of us allowed him to watch as our wings burned off our backs in perfect detail. He was upset for days."

"That, couldn't have been easy for someone like him to witness."

"No, it wasn't. But as terrible as it was, he was able to rise above it, on his own. No angelic intervention of any kind. Perhaps there is a lesson for you to take from that Castiel."

There was a knock on the door. "Enter." Joseph said.

One of the humans in the Battalion answered. "Forgive me sir but we've just received a message from Gadreel."

* * *

Sam had to steal a car further down the road from the run down barn they were squatting to make his supply run. Daniel's threat still fresh on their minds they couldn't afford to be sloppy. He normally would stop at a small Gas n' Sip but he felt that it might be safer to be in a place with a lot of people. He drove to a good sized supermarket with its own parking lot to get all the things they needed. It was the early afternoon so there were so many people already walking about to get mixed up in.

He came out of the market a little over a half hour later and was heading for the car when he noticed something off the corner of his eye. He bared a moment to turn his head a bit and saw that it was that man that was with Logan Donovan that shot at them the other night. He was dressed in a dress shirt, tie and had a brown trench coat on and was calmly walking for Sam's direction but kept a discreet pace as he did. Sam calmly kept walking as if he didn't notice him at all. Sam made a turn to go around the building to the loading area. He spared a look back to see that he was still being followed. Sam saw a corner up ahead and thought it might be perfect for ambushing this guy and made a run for it. He could hear the guy running too behind him. Sam was getting ready to toss his bag of groceries and pull out his gun as he made the turn but instead froze before he could run down it. Two other guns were pointed right at him as his path was blocked with three men. Sam took everything in and saw that he was surrounded by four people. One of them was Logan Donovan who had surprised him with another guy dressed as a uniformed officer. The third man that was there he dimly recognized from memories he had from Samael's actions. He was an angel.

He turned around to see his pursuer pull out one of his own at him as he came up behind him. "What's your hurry Sam?" that man said.

"Let me guess, you guys in the Battalion?"

The three humans displayed the Michael symbol on their cuffs to him.

"How did you guess?" the one in the trench coat said. "Detective Riley Ackerman," he introduced himself.

"Phillip Dawson," the uniformed cop said before moving for him. "Hands up."

Sam huffed before he dropped his bag and held his bare hands up. Dawson pocketed his gun as he frisked Sam and took his gun, switchblade, phone and wallet.

"I think you can keep this," he said putting the wallet back but not before he pulled out all of Sam's fake IDs. "But not these. I am still a cop and I wouldn't feel right letting you having them."

"And we can't have that," Sam mumbled. He dropped his hands when the cop stepped away from them and looked at the angel. "I know you. I've seen you before."

"Yes," he nodded. "From when Samael had been possessing you. I'm Gadreel."

"Alright, what do you want?" he asked all of them.

Donovan glared at him. "Sam, you're a smart man. I think you already know what we want. If you really didn't then you wouldn't have been trying to avoid us by acting out of character. Using a different car and not going to a cheap store."

"How did you find me?" Sam asked them.

Donovan answered him. "Well, with how you usually are, we guessed that you would try to not keep to your usual habits. It was only a matter of time before you had to get supplies for yourselves so we staked out places where you wouldn't usually go and we had your usual sort of haunts under the supervision of the local authorities. It was only a matter of time."

Sam shrugged. "Impressive."

"Sam, you and your brother have Daniel Leonard," Gadreel said with a slight glare. "We want you to return him to us, now."

"And before you can think of trying anything," Ackerman said before pulling out his phone. "Take a look at this."

Sam looked at the screen to see a photo of Castiel tied up in a chair.

* * *

Dean was standing off to the edge checking their bag of weapons. He was reassembling a handgun and his work was the only noise inside the big, wide barn.

"You know," Daniel said out of nowhere. "That's the third time you've stripped that same gun." Daniel sounded annoyed. "I think its fine."

Dean dropped the gun on the makeshift table hard. "You know, when Sam gets back, he'll have duct tape."

"Good, but until he does then I guess I should make the most of it, shouldn't I?"

Dean got to his feet. "If you're going to do that then I'll let you do that by yourself."

Dean started on his way to leave the barn but Daniel got some words out.

"You know Dean, I don't know why you're determined to run from me so much."

Dean broke into a chuckle. "Running? From you? As if squirt."

Daniel just rolled his eyes. "You know, you shouldn't so quick to write me off. I am your opposite."

"My opposite?" Dean repeated jokingly.

"You are the Ramses to my Moses. The Tubal to my Noah," he continued. "They were just like you, thinking that they were above everything and could have the world as they want. The other Saints tried to set them straight the nice way and we all know what happened to them when they tried to do it the hard way."

"And what, you think you're here to set me straight the nice way?" he asked with a bit of a laugh.

"No, I guessed you would have to be handled the hard way a long time ago."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Junior, I don't know what those Powers have been dosing you with but it sounds like if anyone needs to be set straight, it's you."

Daniel didn't show any change at all. "No, it's you alright. In more ways than one. It's not your fault, It's how you were raised."

"You don't know jack squat about how I was raised," Dean said rolling his eyes.

"No? When you were 7 your father took you out in a crash course in shooting and it was one of the happiest moments of your childhood. When I was 7 my father gave me a stern run through on how guns weren't toys that still gives me chills when I so much as touch one."

"Bummer for you."

"But one of the biggest things that need to be set straight is how you treat your brother."

Dean's mocking face melted away. "Leave Sam out of this."

"Actually this is more about you than Sam. You have serious clingy issues. Has anyone told you that the tighter you grip then the more slips out of your fingers?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Sam is over 30 years old now Dean in case you hadn't noticed. I don't think he needs you to wipe his nose anymore."

Dean snorted both at him and the picture that fell into his head. "You're trying to say that I treat Sam like a baby?"

"Well don't you?" he said raising his eyes at him. "You don't respect him as the man he is. You've never stopped treating him as that six month old boy that you carried out of the burning house. Always undermining his decisions and trying to pull him out of the fire without letting him crawl out on his own. You're his brother, not his father. Sam is only going to take so much. In fact, who's to say that he has already had it?"

Dean face hardened. "You don't know what you're saying."

"I don't? Dean, I'm actually not speaking as a Saint here. I'm speaking as a baby brother myself. My brother David is seven years older than me. He's looked out for me my whole life. He really had to step in after we lost our dad. He was my age actually when that happened and looking back…I can't imagine what always went through his mind to take care of a 14 year old and work through to try and follow his dream of being a cop. And the thing was that, he didn't make it," he said a little sadly. "He didn't make the cut but despite his problems he still made sure to look out for me with what I needed."

"Because he loved you. I say that as a big brother myself. I had to raise Sam the same way."

Daniel snorted. "No you didn't. You raised Sam for you. It was what you needed. You tried to raise him to forget his wishes and dreams in life so he would always stick with you 24/7 as you pursued your dream of being a hunter like your dad. David wanted to be like our dad too but not at the expense of what I wanted."

"Don't act like you know what Sam wants because of what the angels or those books tell you."

"And don't act like you know all because he keeps sitting beside you day after day and you know what he allows you to know. After all, he doesn't seem to know beyond what you allow him to know. Like what is around you now."

Dean gave himself a once over. "Around me? What are you talking about now?"

Daniel squinted his eyes. "There's…something around you. If I didn't know better I would swear it's a demonic aura. But, it's not a lot. Usually, with demons it's a clear outline I see. But with you…it's almost like its leaking out somewhere. Though it looks clearest around your right arm."

Dean knew he was somehow seeing the Mark of Cain. But what did what Daniel was seeing mean? When Cain gave it to him he said that it would grant him the ability to use the First Blade. He never said anything about it doing anything else. What was it doing?

"That's none of your business."

Daniel narrowed his eyes. "You seem quite nonchalant by what I just said. You'd think you would be more concerned…unless." Then Daniel shook his head in…disappointment? "Oh, just when I didn't think you couldn't fall further. You've sold your soul, again, haven't you?"

"I didn't sell my soul half-pint."

"Sure? Selling your soul doesn't always involve sharing spit at a crossroads Dean. There's more than one way to skin a cat and more than one way to sell out." He then narrowed his eyes. "And from what I can see you didn't give it up for quite so 'noble' a reason this time. Sam's life was saved when you shoved Samael down his gullet."

"You know what, I'm not listening to this anymore," answered Dean.

"Why? Is what I'm saying making you uncomfortable?"

"You know what," he roared. "I've just about had it! If you know what's good for you, you'll stop now," Dean threatened.

"Or you'll do what Dean? I'm the one foe that you can't gank to get away from. You're going to have to grow up and bear me and take everything I give you like a man for once."

"You come marching in and you expect me to walk in step," he said mockingly. "Not for your number."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "There you go again, joking and mocking everything like a baby. You always do this Dean. Your entire life, with everything it's had to offer you. Everything that you know. All the privilege and certainty given to you on life and even yourself that many people would chop their right hands for and all you do with it is turn your nose and whine like a baby. Wah, why can't I live my life? Wah, why didn't Dad tell me this or tell me that? Wah, why do I have to be a hero? Wah, why do I have to go to Hell? Wah, why do I have to lose Sammy? Poor me, Poor me, Poor Me!"

Dean gave a yell before he went and punched Daniel across the face. "Just shut the hell up!" he said after he did.

The force turned Daniel's head to the side in a flash. Daniel slowly turned his face back to look at Dean. His expression hardened a bit but he had his eyes reconnect with Dean's.

"Looks like that struck a nerve. Did I hit a little too close to home on that one?"

Dean let loose another punch. "Stop acting like you know me! Know Sam! You don't know anything!" he growled at him.

The side of his lip was cut but Daniel just turned his head to stare back like before. "You know the sad part?"

Dean punched him again. "Shut up," he repeated.

Daniel didn't shut up. "The sad part is-"

Dean had punched him again. Dean's eyes were blazing and he was burning up inside. Everything around him was red save for the young man in the chair. With that punch Daniel seemed to be more in focus than anything else. Hurting him made his focus sharper so he kept hurting him with a handful more punches.

"Just shut up already!" Dean howled.

Daniel could only see a glimmer from his left eye and his right cheek burned. His nose was bleeding as was the corner of his lip. He was breathing a little deeply but he still kept his calm gaze on him.

"Why? What's wrong? I've only said the truth but then again the truth is always upsetting when you choose to live a lie. Another good line from a good anime that I think applies here. And here's another upsetting truth, I might be the one that looks like Hell but it's you who's destined for it and you'll be dragging Sam along with you, like the good older brother you think you are."

Dean landed a kick to Daniel's chest and caused his chair to fall back with his back flat to the ground and his feet dangling from the bottom. Dean also went over to him and brought out Daniel's own angel blade to his throat.

"One more word," he threatened.

"What Dean? We both know you're not going to do anything. You know…I might be taking the beating but it's you thats been beaten and I didn't have to lay so much as a finger on you," he said calmly with a small smile. "Your opposite."

Dean bared his teeth and he raised his hand holding the knife.

* * *

Sam pulled the car close to the barn and left the engine running as he ran for the door. "Dean!" he shouted as he opened it.

The barn was quiet save for some light rustling in the far corner. Sam could make out someone sitting off in against the wall that was moving just a bit. He also noticed that the chair that Daniel was tied to was turned over and feet were dangling, still as a statue. Not a sound was coming out of him and for a split second, he thought that Daniel was dead. He was about to run for him but the sound of his name stopped him.

"Don't worry about him," Dean mumbled from where he was. "He's fine. Believe me, if he wasn't then you would've known in a snap."

Sam went over to his brother and saw that his hands were red. "Dean, what happened? What did you do to him? You didn't…?"

"No," he said quickly. "He's just knocked out. I…wanted to though. I was just so mad. He just wouldn't shut up and…I just wanted him to be quiet. I…I wanted to kill him. I knew what would happen if I did but…for a second, I didn't care. I didn't care what would happen to you."

Dean sounded so broken there for a second and Sam felt for his brother. But, they didn't have time for Dean to be feeling sorry for himself.

"Listen Dean, we don't have time to deal with that now. Daniel's friends have Cas."

"Cas?" They had hoped that their angel buddy had stashed himself somewhere after that mess with those demons but it looks like they caught him like the two of them caught Daniel.

Sam nodded. "Yeah Dean. I ran into Donovan, that angel Gadreel and some others from the Battalion on my supply run. They cornered me and said that if we want to get him back then we have to give them Daniel back."

Dean looked up to Sam's face. "You mean, a trade?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. They said that the trade should be at sunset. If we don't show up then…"

"You sure they weren't bluffing?"

Sam shook his head. "No, it wasn't a bluff. They definitely have him."

Dean looked at his watch. "Sunset? That's over two hours from now."

"Yeah, so we better get moving."

The coordinates that Donovan gave Sam lead them to a condemned motel off the highway. The two of them arrived there about a half hour before sunset and gave the place a once over to make sure that they weren't walking into a trap. It seemed like they were the only ones here. The only sounds were the knocks against the trunk.

Sam looked over at it. "Dean, do we have to keep Daniel in there?"

"The trunk's warded. We can't take any chances." He then looked at his watch. "What the hell's keeping them?" Dean asked. "If they don't have Cas, I'll"

What Dean would do was never found out as two long vans pulled up into the motel's space. Sam and Dean could make out Donovan behind the wheel on one of them before he opened the door and came out with a shotgun at his side. Half a dozen other men all came out of the van as well as Gadreel. These men were all Battalion members as they could make out the leather cuffs on all of their wrists.

"Where's Daniel?" Donovan asked immediately.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked back.

Donovan looked back at the opposite van and nodded his head. The window pulled down and Castiel's face was seen.

"Dean," he cried out before the window re-closed.

"Now, where is Daniel?" Donovan asked again.

Sam huffed before he slowly went to the trunk and lifted the hood to reveal Daniel bound and gagged with dried blood on his hands and face. Suddenly, all of them had their guns aimed at them. Sam and Dean pulled out their guns too.

"You bastards," one of the Battalion men spat.

"We bring your jacked angel pal in a comfy back seat and you lock the kid in a trunk?" Donovan said pointing his shotgun for Dean's head.

Gadreel came forward. "Drop your weapons," he ordered them. Sam and Dean kept their guns firm. "I won't pretend to be an expert in firearms but I do know math and seven guns can shoot more than two. Drop them," he repeated. "I'm sure that this can be done with no one having to be shot."

"But if that's what you want," a new voice sounded.

Sam and Dean saw Castiel with his arms tied behind him and he was being held by someone that they recognized. They saw him from the photo in Daniel's wallet though he looked older. It was his older brother David.

Sam lowered his gun slightly. "David Leonard."

He smiled. "Yes and No. This is David Leonard but I am not him." Sam and Dean were confused for a moment before David brought out an angel blade in his free hand. But the blade was bigger than other angel blades they saw. He then held it at Castiel's throat. "Drop the guns, Now," he ordered.

The two of them kept their heated gazes on him before they dropped them to the floor. They then kicked them over to the side.

"So, you're an angel," said Sam.

He lowered the sword from Castiel's neck. "Yes. I'm Joseph."

"Joseph. Leader of the Powers. That Joseph?" asked Dean.

Joseph eyes turned to Dean but before he could talk he narrowed his eyes at the sight of him. Something wasn't right with this human. But he brushed it off and nodded regardless.

"The one and only. I must say…I've wanted to meet the two of you for the longest time. Granted, I didn't expect it to be quite like this." He went around to Castiel and undid his bonds. "Release Daniel."

Sam and Dean stared ahead and Castiel nodded over at them. The two of them shared a look with each other before they went and lifted him out of the trunk. They undid the bonds on his wrists and pulled out the gag. Daniel wobbled over when they let him go and Joseph pushed Castiel to walk over to them. Gadreel stepped forward and put this fore and middle finger on Daniel's forehead and healed him off the injuries he got and his face was cleaned again.

"You're fully healed."

"Thanks Gadreel," he said as he blinked to adjust his eyes now that they were healed. He then looked upon Joseph. "Joseph, it's nice to see that you came for me."

The angel shrugged. "Your brother has been clawing up my insides to have me make sure you were okay."

Daniel gave him a small smile. "Right, of course."

"What happened to you?"

Daniel shrugged. "Oh, I just shared some words with Dean Winchester."

The men all glared their eyes at the older Winchester who just stared back at them all with a hard look.

Riley Ackerman cleared his throat. "What now?"

The former tension returned as all of their eyes fell from Daniel and back to the Winchesters.

Daniel huffed before he stepped forward. For a second it looked like he would go to them but he went passed them to the Impala. He opened Dean's driver's seat door.

"What do you think-" he started.

Several clicks were heard as the Battalion re-trained all their guns on them. Daniel just kept shuffling through the car before he came out with an angel blade.

"This," he said holding it up. "Is mine." He then put it inside his sleeve and then walked back to the others. "Let's get going."

"So, that's it?" Sam asked them. "You're just going to up and go?"

They just turned around to look at them.

"I agree," Donovan said. "The least we can do is break an arm."

"Easy Logan, they're not worth it." Daniel said holding a hand to stop him before looking back at the Winchesters.

Joseph stepped forward and his eyes glowed and his stance changed. He wasn't as stiff and stern as he was a second ago. Both Castiel and Daniel saw that Joseph had returned control back to David.

"Yeah," David said folding his arms. "Believe it or not, you're not the center of our universe. You can't do anything to hinder us now so go. Track and kill all the vamps, weres, ghosts, goblins and ghoulies you want. You're hunters so hunt, we don't care. Yet, matters of Heaven, Hell and Earth are now officially out of your hunter jurisdiction. They're matters for the Battalion now. So stay out of the way. Oh," he said dropping his tone. "Lay one finger on Daniel again and believe me, monsters, demons and angels will be the _least _of your worries."

Joseph then retook control. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Daniel let a smirk escape him at the feeble joke attempt before he hopped into the van before everyone else started in themselves. Gadreel spared the Winchester one last look before he went to go into the front seat of the van. That van was the first to drive off and the other van was almost full again. Donovan was the only one not in as he just stood outside the door to the driver's seat.

Then he took his shotgun and let loose two quick shots at the Impala's rear window. It was completely shot away and the whole back seat was showered in broken glass.

"Whoa!" Dean shouted but was stopped when Donavan cocked his shotgun and pointed it at him and the windows rolled down and more guns came out to point over at them.

"Now you can up and go," Donovan said before he opened his door and jumped in before quickly pulling the van out.

* * *

Samael was lounging himself in a lazy boy chair, his eyes closed to blind him to the world, when the sound of wings was heard behind him.

"How did it go?" he asked without so much as opening them.

"See for yourself," said Metatron.

Samael spun the chair to look upon Metatron standing in front of two new angels. They were in the bodies of a woman and a teenager. They were looking ahead with attentive postures and calm looks on their faces. They both were staring right at Samael.

Samael smiled. "Marilyn," he said to the woman. He then turned to the teen. "Barbatos," he said to him before taking the sight of both of them in. "Those new vessels become you."

Barbatos gave himself a once over. "It's younger than I would prefer…but I think I could get used to it."

Samael nodded before looking to Marilyn. "And you," he said coming over and running his forefinger across the bottom of her cheek. "You are as lovely as ever."

Marilyn giggled to herself. "You haven't lost your touch Samael. You're still as charming as ever." She looked him up and down. "And you still have a talent for finding appealing visages."

That made Samael smile back smugly at her but made Barbatos nearly gag and Metatron rolled his eyes at the display.

"Alright, you can flirt and flatter each other later," Barbatos huffed. "Can you explain what reason we have to take these two over the vessels we already had? What makes this boy I'm in and the woman Marilyn is so special?"

"They are Dean Winchester's once not loving family?" Metatron answered. "What?" he said to the looks his brothers and sister were giving him. "I read. Lisa, Dean's loving fling a good sixteen years ago. And Ben, the closest thing Dean's ever had to a kid."

"So are you hoping to hold our vessels as ransom?" Barbatos asked him as he folded his arms.

"Yes," said Samael. "However, there is more to them than was written in those books."

"Ooh a director's cut," Metatron said unenthusiastically. "There's a reason for those you know."

"Think if it more as a plot twist. Who doesn't like those?"

Metatron seemed to think on it for a second before he folded his arms. "Depends if its good or not."

"Don't worry," Samael said with a proud smirk. "You won't be disappointed. This will definitely be a story to remember."

"Then I'm looking forward to it." Metatron smiled.

"I don't think that Dean Winchester will share in that. He and his brother Sam will soon play right into my hands. I can tell you what the plan is now if you like."

Metatron seemed to think about it for a moment before he shook his head. "With build-up like this. Sorry, no spoilers. I'll wait for the premiere," he smiled for a moment before his face went serious again. "But, despite having a plan for the Winchesters, that still leaves the Powers," he pointed out. "True, they might not be as plentiful as they once were but they haven't lost any of their luster. They are more determined than they have ever been."

"Oh," Barbatos cut in. "Don't worry. Leave them to me. I have a score to settle with them, especially Joseph. I can't wait to remind all of our brothers who is the true power of the Powers."

"You shouldn't be so quick to rush after Joseph Barbatos," Metatron said to him in a low voice. "He is the one that beat you down last time."

"Joseph got lucky," Barbatos fumed. "Once and I'm the one who taught him what he knows of battle in the first place but I didn't teach him everything I know. Not to mention that I led the Powers long before he did."

"Don't be foolish Barbatos," Samael said actually sounding and looking serious. "You've been locked up for millennia and Joseph has been fighting and leading the Powers for all of that time. There is a reason that I haven't rushed to confront him. Joseph has served at the right hand of Michael and say what you want about my older brother but Mikey wouldn't have a fool in his corner. He is not an enemy to be taken lightly."

"Neither am I," he growled back. "Remember who needs who here Samael."

Samael rolled his eyes and sucked on his teeth. "It seems good ole Luci projected too much of himself to his prime general."

"There were reasons that Lucifer had me as his right hand." Barbatos huffed out through his nose before he brought down both of this angel swords. "It would not wise to mock me, especially a horny drunkard like you."

"Is that a threat Barb?" Samael brought down his own sword, it was black in color but still shimmered from the light of the decorative chandelier overhead. "Because you're forgetting who was the horny drunkard that taught Lucifer _most _of what he knew."

The calm and joking manner that Samael usually carried himself with evaporated and he was now full on glaring at Barbatos who had his narrowed eyes staring back at the archangel but seemed to be on edge. His eyes went to Samael's archangel blade for a second before meeting his hardened eyes. Marilyn was off to the side and switching her eyes from Samael to Barbatos like they were engaged in a tennis match.

Just then Metatron walked up and held his hands at the two of them. "Whoa," he said with a cheesy smile and nervous laugh. "Okay, why don't we put the blades down? We're all adults here and on the same team. We all may not want exactly the same thing but they all involve making sure that the Powers and their precious Saint Daniel don't stand in the way. To do that we all have our respective roles to play out. Let's build on each other, not knock each other down. Let's leave that for our enemies to do, not us."

"Metatron is right," Marilyn said. She then went over and started to stroke Samael's arm. "Besides, this is supposed to be a happy time. I want our first time after so long to be soft and happy, not rough and mad."

Barbatos rolled his eyes back but put his swords away. "Fine. I'll save my rage for when it is time to deal with Joseph."

That made Samael draw his sword back too. "Good on you." Samael's suave smile returned. "And you Marilyn. You haven't lost your exquisite charm," he said making her smile in response. He then looked at Barbatos. "Your fire is still as hot as ever Barbatos. We just need to let it rage at the right time and place. Trust me, when the time is right, you'll have your shot at Joseph. You've waited so long. What's a little more time?"

Barbatos' face was hard as stone but a small smirk soon broke through. "Perhaps you have a point. I waited millennia…what's a few weeks?"

* * *

The alleys that the Winchesters, Battalion and the Demons all fought in saw the vans drive into them. They soon stopped and the doors all opened. The Battalion and angels all stepped out. They all set off with Daniel in the lead.

"Why did we need to come back here?" Riley Ackerman asked Daniel.

"We have to pick up something," he explained as he retraced his steps.

"What?" Gadreel. "We took everything when we pulled out.

"Not everything," Daniel said before making the turn into the corner where Dean had caught him.

He went to the wall and removed a loose brick at the floor and pulled out a small first aid pouch.

Joseph narrowed his eyes. "What's that?"

Daniel unzipped it and showed the syringe he had plunged into Sam that night. Daniel hadn't just injected Sam with morphine to escape him. After he pumped in the morphine he had pulled on the plunger before he pulled it out to refill the syringe.

"The blood of Michael's banisher," he explained with a calm smile.

He handed the syringe to Joseph who handled it like it was gold. "Beautiful. Just beautiful."

"I still say that we shouldn't have let the Winchesters just go," Logan Donovan vented for the third time since they drove off. "We could've at least made arrangements to have them locked up. They did kidnap you and that would've kept them quite busy and out of the way at least for the time before Michael is freed."

"Don't worry Agent Donovan," Joseph said as they headed for the cars again. "Something tells me that they're going to have their hands full regardless." He then looked at Daniel. "Did you notice something about the older Winchester?"

"Dean?" Daniel asked before he nodded his head. "Yes. I did notice. He's done something…to himself."

And though Daniel had put on a brave front the entire time he was beaten, he was actually glad for it because the pain helped take his mind off the freezing bout of fear it made run into his bones.

* * *

"So Daniel's brother is being used as Joseph's meatsuit," said Sam.

Night had long fallen but the three of them were still there in the same spot to clean up all the glass broken from the shot rear window.

"Yes," Castiel grunted. "And if this threat from Death applies to both Daniel and his brother than that means that Joseph is protected by it as well. If anything happens to either of them Death will condemn one or both of you." Castiel then tensed up. "And you say that the Powers and the Saint are planning to free Michael from the Cage?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

"I didn't think that could be done. The Cage is supposed to be near impregnable. I can't imagine a human, even if he is the Saint, is able to penetrate it."

"He seemed pretty sure of himself to us Cas," said Dean. "He also said that he had Kevin help him."

"The angel tablet," Castiel breathed out. "Did he say anything else?"

Sam ran a frustrated hand over his hair. "Daniel said that he would free Michael at the end of September."

"September?" Castiel narrowed his eyes. "Of course. September 29th. The Feast of Saint Michael. It's a holy time dedicated to Michael."

"Awesome…so what the hell do we do?" Dean calmly raged as he tossed off some of the glass he cleaned off from the back seat. "If we don't stop them then we'll have that chief dick Michael topside again."

Castiel shook his head. "I'm not sure there is anything that we can do. With what we know we can't do much. We need to find out more."

"Should we really be doing anything?" Sam asked.

"What are you saying Sam?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, there has to be a way around this," Dean tried to argue. "Cas is right. We need to know more about this. We can still find a way to stop those dicks from doing whatever they need to do to let Michael out without even touching them."

"That's just it though," Sam cut in. "Are you sure we should stop them?"

"Sam," Dean almost shouted.

"Look, I'm just saying that maybe Daniel has a point. Heaven is locked up tight and so many souls are still stuck down here and aren't able to be at peace. If Michael could open it up again then everyone can get back to Heaven where they belong. And…Michael would also be able to take out Samael."

Castiel frowned. "Sam does raise a good point. The longer that Heaven stays restricted than the more souls get stranded on Earth to become targets for Abaddon's twisted perversions. And Samael might be too powerful for us to deal with ourselves."

"Like Lucifer was?" Dean argued. "We didn't roll over to Michael when they said he was the only answer."

"This is different Dean," Sam argued.

"How?!" he raged.

Castiel stepped in. "Last time Lucifer didn't have a vessel and his attention was divided with his demons confronted on multiple fronts. Samael already has his vessel and has his wings against the angels that have lost their wings. Not to mention that Samael is the one that _taught _Lucifer most of his famous tricks. He is not prone to repeat Lucifer's mistakes. Michael is the only one to have ever kept him in line."

"Dean," Sam said softly. "I know you don't like it but we have to face facts. And the truth is that we got lucky last time. I don't think we can hope to get lucky again."

Truth. That word. Dean felt something heat up in him as he remembered Daniel use that word on him. "Lucky?" he snapped. "You call what happened Lucky? You got locked in the Cage and you came out of that a near drooling mess and you call it lucky? You guys are giving up but I'm not. That's the real truth here!"

Castiel narrowed his eyes. Something about Dean didn't seem right. He had felt something stir when Dean lost his temper. His instincts drew him to Dean's right arm. "Dean…is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he said as he waved his right hand to shrug off Castiel's concern.

However, Castiel caught Dean's hand in mid motion and quickly rolled down his sleeve. He rolled it down to expose a mark he dreadfully recognized.

"Dean," he said letting him go. "What have you done?"

Dean rolled his sleeve down. "It's a means to an end. To gank both Abaddon and Samael."

"Dammit Dean," Castiel started.

But Dean wouldn't have. "Save it. Your minds are already made up. You want to roll over for the Saint Dan and his Powers, go ahead. I'm actually going to do something and end that bitch and bastard once and for all. Maybe that will snap you out of singing Kumbaya for their 'Free Michael' plan before they hatch it in two months."

Dean went off to the driver's seat in the Impala and start the car. Sam and Castiel shared a concerned look at each other before they moved themselves to get in the car themselves so they could finally leave this place. As the car pulled into the highway, Castiel couldn't help but remember what he heard from Joseph. About how Dean was spoiled by him always swooping in and undo the consequences of his choices. Something told him that the consequences of this wouldn't be something that would just go away this time.

* * *

**End of Chapter 37**

A/N: I hope you like the twist of having both Lisa and Ben Braeden return. Lisa's actress is the same but I've decided that for an older Ben Braeden that the one that portrays him should change to help it feel like this isn't the same boy that looked up to Dean. The new portrayer for him is in my profile. There are only two 'episodes' left for this 'season'. The next season will be in a new story so there should be only four or five more chapters left.

The next episode is called Hellraiser. Dean begins to get increasingly irritable after the encounter with Daniel and Joseph and Sam worries. The Ghostfacers stumble on what seems to be real intensive ghost activity which is more serious than anyone could have guessed.


	38. Hellraiser

Chapter 38: Hellraiser

A young girl was sitting in a small sitting room, looking at pictures on her phone. She was scrolling through photos of her and another girl with the two of them smiling at the camera and in a lot of selfies acting crazy. Her face was quite solemn as she scrolled through them. She kept doing that until a woman came in through the opposite door.

"Debbie?" The girl looked up at her. "She'll see you now."

Debbie put her phone away and followed the woman through the door and entered a room that was a little over the top. There were old world looking dolls and idols all around. Beads hanging by the door swung slightly from the draft of the opening door. Incense burned on a distant small cabinet and was filling the room with its smell. The center of the room had a round table covered in a silk cloth and had a crystal ball in its center. Two chairs were pushed to it and one of them had a woman dressed in a light cream dress.

"Welcome Debbie," she said sweetly. "Leave us please," she said to the woman that brought her in and she nodded before closing the door behind her. She looked back to Debbie. "I'm Miss Rita."

"Hello," Debbie said tensely before sitting down.

"There is no need to be scared child. You've come to reach out to someone, right?"

Debbie nodded. "My roommate Talia. She died last month and…I have something that I need to tell her but I never had the chance to."

The psychic nodded her head. "I understand child. I'll be happy to help you." She reached forward and took her hand and gave it a soft rub. "First I'll be needing a personal item."

Debbie reached into her purse. "I brought Talia's hair brush."

"That'll do," she said taking it and resting it on the table in front of her. She then closed her eyes and turned towards the ceiling. "I invoke thee, keeper of the souls and judger of deliverance and damnation. Pierce the veil and permit this chosen soul through the barrier and allow her essence to wrap around this room. Conjure her and project her forth."

Debbie sat there for a few seconds with nothing happening. She just stared at the brush that still had Talia's hair strands fluttering in the light breeze of the room. "Well? Is she here?"

Miss Rita smiled at her. "These things can take a moment," she said with a smile.

"But…she is coming, right?"

"Have some faith child."

There was then some buzzing from the lights overhead and there was some shaking going on around them. Debbie was soon able to see her breath as the air chilled.

"Is this normal?"

Miss Rita also seemed to be nervous. "I think your friend's spirit is feeling…spirited," she said tensely.

Rita then looked down at the crystal ball that had turned to solid ice and in the next moment, it shattered. Blood spattered as the pieces jammed themselves into her neck. Debbie let out a cry as the woman in front of her fell in shock from the exploding glass piercing her. There was a flicker of air to the side and Debbie looked upon the ghastly face of the girl with her on the pictures that were on her phone. She was completely unrecognizable as she flickered before Debbie like a faded picture.

"Talia?" she asked tearfully.

The girl stared at her with a hard look before her head turned to the window as a dark cloud came through and broke in through the glass. Debbie's scream pierced the air.

* * *

**Supernatural**

* * *

Sam and Dean, dressed in their fed suits, stepped through the door of the police precinct and went for the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the clerk asked.

Sam and Dean flashed their badges, and also took a quick look down at the man's wrists as a new habit but saw that he was clean.

"Agents Murdock and Stiles. We're here to speak with Debra Goldwin," Dean said before they pocketed their ids.

"Oh yes," the man nodded before pointing down a hallway. "Miss Goldwin is currently making a personal call but she'll be sent to conference room 2 shortly."

"Where's the coroner's office?" asked Sam.

The clerk pointed down a corridor. "Through that hall and take the second right. Straight on through the double doors."

"Thank you," Sam said before the two of them went off for the room.

"I still think this is a bad idea," Dean mumbled.

"Really Dean? Never would thought that considering you kept saying that every hour since we left," Sam mumbled back as they continued walking.

It had been over a month since Sam, Dean and Castiel had their run-in with Joseph and the Leonards. In that time, the three of them had been hard at work trying to find some way of reversing what Metatron did. They hoped that if they did and had Heaven re-opened like before than both Daniel Leonard and Death wouldn't have to go through all of this. It might make Daniel's drive to lessen if there wasn't such a strong reason for him to break Michael free if he felt that the archangel was the only solution. Sadly all of their efforts brought them no closer to a solution than the day of the Fall.

Currently, the three of them were in the Bunker's library going through another day of research to try to find a way to return the souls. Sam was scrolling down a page on his computer when he heard a soft snoring sound. He turned his head to see that Castiel had nodded off with the book still opened in his hand but slipping loose.

"Cas?" Sam called out to him but the angel kept sleeping. "Cas," he said a little louder. Sam then got up and gave him a shake. "Cas."

Castiel flinched as he woke and managed to catch the book before it fell off him. "I'm okay."

"You sure?" Sam narrowed his eyes at him. He'd never known Castiel to just sleep in the middle of doing something. As long as he'd known him, the angel was the one to shake them awake instead.

"I'm sure. This just isn't the most stimulating of projects I'd taken up."

"I'll say," Dean grunted across the room as he closed a book in frustration. "The Men of Letters brag of having everything about anything here; you'd think one of these books would have something useful."

Castiel shrugged himself to be fully awake. "Well considering that Heaven never had been sealed before it would be quite improbable that they would have anything."

"Stuff it Cas," Dean cut in, clearly annoyed. He then went off to grab another beer from the mini fridge to calm himself with. "There has to be something we can use."

Sam went and settled himself back into his chair but rubbed the bridge of his forehead. "Maybe there is or isn't Dean but aren't we cutting it close here? The feast of Saint Michael is in less than three weeks and we still don't know if it's a spell, ritual or something else that Daniel's going to do to free Michael from the Cage."

"Thanks Sam, thank you for reminding me of the date. It's not like I don't have a calendar hanging in my room counting down the days before we're screwed!"

Dean had been very quick to lash out the last few weeks. If he wasn't yelling, then he was growling, and when he wasn't growling he was glaring. Sam thought it might be a case of cabin fever since Dean hardly had left the Bunker since they arrived back from Columbus, Georgia and it was obviously starting to weigh on them. In the beginning, Dean had the work on his car to distract him. He had to completely replace the back window from when Donovan shot it to hell but that was done within four days. Now there was nothing to let the building anticipation he was feeling out on. When Sam caught wind of this freak death, Dean was reluctant to do this as he felt that it was a waste of time. Sam insisted as there were also heavy omens around Cleveland and there were other brutal deaths and disappearances going around there. It seemed that there was heavy demon activity going on there. Sam thought if demons were causing this kind of trouble in the city then it was something that they couldn't afford to ignore and that if they hadn't found anything after all that time then a few days more of being cooped up wouldn't help any. They might as well use their time to do some good and Dean finally relented, grudgingly. Castiel also decided to go along claiming that he was starting to exhaust himself keeping to one place for too long.

They drove to Cleveland and they decided to split up with the brothers going to the station to speak with girl that witnessed what happened in the latest incident. Castiel would go and scope out the crime scene but Dean asked the angel to not draw too much attention which made him raise a questionable eyebrow.

The coroner unlatched and pulled out the gurney to show the body to the both of them. The women's throat was a mess with over a half dozen deep incisions in it.

"I don't think I have to tell you the cause of death," the coroner quipped.

"Ouch," Dean said rubbing his own throat.

"And that was made from broken glass?" Sam asked.

The coroner went to a table and showed them an evidence baggie with bloodied glass shards. They imagined those pieces being in the holes in that woman's neck.

"Yeah," the coroner said as he handed it to them. "These pieces of glass went pretty deep into her throat cavity. From what I can tell it was like she was next to it as it exploded at her."

"From a window?" Dean asked.

"Oh, these didn't come from any window. They were from a crystal ball."

Sam raised his eyes on that one while Dean snorted.

"Seriously? A crystal ball blew up?"

The two of them thanked the coroner for his time and then went off to try and speak to the girl, Debra or Debbie as she liked to be called, on what happened during her reading. She looked shaken and her eyes seemed shiny and red like she had recently done quite a bit of crying.

She wiped her nose. "I don't want to talk about this again," she said with a cracking voice.

"Listen Debbie, we know this might be frustrating and hard to deal with but we're just trying to understand what happened to you at that shop." Sam was sitting across from her as Dean paced a bit behind him.

"That's what the police said to me since yesterday but they keep thinking that I'm making everything up."

"Yeah, but unlike them when we say we want you to tell us what happened we'll actually listen," Dean said as he rested his hands in his pockets. "So what happened Debbie? What did you see?"

Debbie shrunk back. "Hell. That's what I saw." she said softly. "She's going to take me away."

"She?" Dean asked pointedly.

Debbie seemed to freeze in fright like she had let something slip without meaning to. And she didn't seem to want to say more on that.

Sam noticed that. "Debbie, it's okay," he said softly. "You can tell us." Debbie seemed to not quite want to say more. "Please Debbie," he added.

Debbie looked up at Sam and then looked to Dean before taking a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to my roommate Talia. I had something important to tell her."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Then why go to Madam Serena's?"

Debbie wiped her nose. "She died near a month ago. Car accident."

"Sorry," said Sam.

"And," Debbie continued. "When her family came to town for the funeral I…kind of hooked up with her brother."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Sam said quickly. "I'm sure that it wouldn't be that big a deal with your friend."

"He's still in high school," she then let her face fall in her palm.

Dean sucked in some air. "Oh…wow."

"He's 18," she said quickly.

Sam just raised his eyebrows.

"It's not like we planned it!" she quickly defended. "He was upset. I was upset and then we just…" Yeah, she didn't have to go on. They got it. "I've been torn up about it ever since and I wanted to just get it off my chest and tell her, so, I thought a trip to a psychic might help." She then got rigid again. "I brought Talia's hair brush and Miss Rita did her thing and suddenly the lights started blinking and everything got so cold and"

"Wait," Sam said suddenly. "The room went cold?"

The room going cold like that meant ghosts, not demons.

"So cold I could see my breath," she said onto her throat for effect. "Then the crystal ball froze and then blew up in Rita's face…the blood, it was awful. Talia was there too."

"Your roommate Talia?" Dean asked.

Debbie nodded. "Yeah, but she was different. She was pale…her eyes were dark and she was disappearing and reappearing in the same spot. Staring hard at me."

"Uh, what did she do?" Sam asked.

"Before anything else could happen, there was all this black smoke that crashed in through the window and came at me. Talia let out this loud shriek and I just got up and ran as fast as I could. Don't you see, they were after me!" she finished hysterically. "Talia's coming after me! I'm going to Hell!"

The two of them soon left the interrogation room a little stunned. They tried to calm Debbie down but she just was too shaken to really listen to them. But the real thing that was on their minds was the fact that both a ghost and a demon assaulted that girl.

"What's going on? Since when do ghosts and demons do a team up?" Dean hissed as they stomped out of the police station.

"I don't know. None of this makes sense. This sounds like a vengeful spirit but demons don't have anything to do with them. It's never both."

"Then what happened?"

"Maybe this Miss Rita was the real deal and bit off more than she could chew."

Dean doubted that. Of all the real psychics that they've met, he'd never heard of one that had their own public shop set up in the open. "So, what now then?"

Sam looked over at Dean with a small amused smile sneaking up on him. "Want to get your palm read?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me," he huffed.

* * *

When Sam &amp; Dean arrived at the psychic's shop they stumbled on a circus. There were many people around the place trying to get a better look but were being blocked by uniform cops. The two of them maneuvered their way through the mess and flashed their badges when they reached the police. A uniformed woman came over.

"Agents Spears and Aguilera? FBI?" she asked as she pointed at them.

"Um, yeah?" Dean asked a little blankly.

"Let them through," she ordered. "Your friend arrived earlier. Told us to expect you. He's already inside."

"Thanks," Dean said with a huff. "Crazy," he said looking back at all of the people crowding around.

The woman agreed. "Yeah. The bloody death of a palm reader in her own shop. Brought in all the yahoos from far and wide." She then went over to the other officers. "Let's see about getting some of these people out of here!" they heard her say as they went inside.

The shop had a few areas closed off with tape while some forensics were on the floor surveying the damage. They easily found Castiel off in the corner.

"You're here," he said when they got close enough.

"Agent Spears and Aguilera? Really Cas?" Dean hissed at him.

"I've noticed that your aliases are usually the names of popular musicians," he explained.

Sam caught his brother's eyes before choosing to move on. "So what do we got? The girl said that she saw both a ghost and a demon. Could you tell if it was one or the other that hit here?"

Castiel shrank back. "I'm…not sure," he said confused.

Dean's face fell. "You're not sure? How are not sure?"

Castiel put his hand to his bottom lip. "I…I just don't know. I can't explain it."

"Cas," Sam said with his face a little fallen. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he grunted out. "I suppose I might be somewhat tired from everything that's been happening the last few weeks. It should pass soon enough."

It was a feeble explanation but Sam and Dean wouldn't press it, not here and not now. But they didn't think it would be 'passing soon enough' as their friend believed. Sam remembered how Cas had been nodding off back at the Bunker. Dean also remembered how out of it Cas had been when they were in Georgia. Something seemed to be happening to him and both of them couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with Castiel getting his grace back.

"But something did happen through that door," he pointed to a room that had been taped off.

"Cas, don't quit your day job." Dean said before he headed off for it.

He and Sam ducked under the tape and went into the back room that looked like a small bomb went off. There were things all over the floor that seemed to have shot out from the shelves and decorations broken and spread around. Most of it looked like silly novelties.

The table in the center had an evidence marker where there was a shattered bottom of a crystal ball that must've been the one that exploded the shards into the psychic's neck. There were spots of blood on the carpet close by too. Dean pulled out his EMF and it started beeping straight away.

"Guess its official. This is a ghost hunt." He said before putting it away. "No demons after all."

Sam stood still by the shattered window and noticed something at the side of the sill. A familiar yellow substance. "Dean," he said as he picked some of it up with his fingers. "Sulfur."

Dean went over and saw that it was sulfur. "What the hell?"

"That means it was both," Sam said as he wiped his fingers clean.

"A spirit and a demon attacking a fake psychic? How? Why?"

Castiel knocked on the door to get their attention. "I think there is something you should see," he said before he lead them out of the shop and back to the street. He then pointed. "If my memory serves you two know them, right?"

Sam and Dean focused on where he was pointing to see two annoyingly familiar geeks with cameras held up.

"Oh, this is all we need," Sam mumbled.

Harry Spengler and Ed Zeddmore, those two amateur filmmakers that called themselves the Ghostfacers were there trying to move in past the barricade. They soon made eye contact with them.

"Well," Harry smirked. "Look who it is. Hey agents!"

Sam and Dean quickly went off and pulled the two of them away and off to a secluded section of the street. They dragged off until they came upon

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Ed said with a small smile.

"Not long enough. What are you two doing here?" Dean grunted out at them.

"The case, what else?" said Harry as he fixed the goggles strapped to the side of his head.

"With all the spiritual fluctuations happening here, do you really think we wouldn't be here working it?" Ed said as he tweaked the camera he

Dean didn't try to hide the rolling of his eyes. "Working? You two call rolling around that Mystery Machine with those cameras working?" He asked skeptically.

"Whoa," Ed said holding up his forefinger. "There's more to the Ghostfacers than that. We're professionals."

"Really? Do tell," he said with a mocking snort.

"Sorry but our techniques are a trade secret. Completely confidential," Ed answered back a bit smugly.

This only made Sam and Dean share a look.

"Right," Sam said. "Look guys, it might be best if you two just go and let us handle this."

"Yeah, just leave it to the real professionals," Dean glared at them.

The two of them were moving off to head back to the psychic's shop but Harry and Ed weren't done.

"If you were as good as you seem to think you are then you wouldn't be wasting your time heading back to that shop," Ed called out. "You'd be moving for the epicenter."

That made the brothers turn around to look back at the two of them.

"Epicenter?" Dean repeated.

"Where the ghosts seem to be spewing out from," Ed said.

"What are you talking about?" Sam said.

"We're talking about a tear in the veil separating the living and the dead," Harry said smugly. "Here in Cleveland, which makes sense if you think about it. Looks like we beat you to the punch this time."

Dean was at his wits end with these two. "This isn't some game. You two are only to get yourselves killed. You're just two guys armed with nothing but those cheap cameras looking for a thrill against things that are more dangerous and stronger than you can imagine. "

"Whoa," Ed said holding up his hand. "I don't think a guy with a ten dollar haircut has any right to call anything cheap, especially on a piece of digital hardware pushing $400."

"Besides," Harry cut in. "We're definitely armed." He lifted his shirt so they could see the handle of a handgun. "Say hola to my little pistola."

"That won't matter," Sam said as he glared at them. "Having a gun won't help you, not on this. What's going on here is more serious than you would think."

"I'm sure we can handle a few ghosts," Harry said confidently.

"Ghosts are the least of your worries in this town. If you two are as good as you seem to think you are then you would be telling us what you think you know and then driving as far away as you can. Keep going and you're only going get ripped to pieces. And that's if they feel generous with you."

Harry was a bit thrown by the ferocity Dean threw at them but Ed just rolled his eyes.

"We can take care of ourselves. Stay out of our way, okay _agents_" Ed said before he went for the driver's seat. "Harry," he called from inside.

"Right," Harry said before joining his buddy inside. "Fifty shades of way too much protein."

They then drove off leaving Sam and Dean looking off after them.

* * *

In a penthouse suite in a first class hotel Crowley was at the head of a long table overlooking over a half dozen demons.

"So here's the thing boys and girls, we have a crisis. Admittedly a crisis of my own making. In my unfortunate absence Abaddon made in-roads into my following, creating chaos. So I look to you, my trusted advisors to restore confidence. To soothe those jangled nerves. Spread the word. The King is back! And the kingdom is once again on sound footing." He finished with a cheery tone.

The demons were all silently looking at each other or down at their hands when Crowley finished his little speech. The room was dead silent which amplified the effect of the sound of wings flapping and the hard clapping that followed it. Crowley and all the other demons looked to see that it was coming from someone leaning on the far wall.

"Brilliant," he was still clapping. "A true inspiration for us all I say," he said with a laugh.

Two of the demons leapt out of their chairs and went for the intruder. One of them was immediately gored through the gut by a long black sword. The second demon was lifted up from his neck and slammed on the floor back first. The blade was then brought out of the 1st demon's corpse and thrust down in the second. The angel let out an exasperated gasp as he leaned on the top of the blade and looked back at all the shocked faces.

"What a warm welcome."

Crowley got his bearings back fast. "Samael…you certainly know how to announce yourself."

"What can I say," Samael said as he pulled his blade free of the dead demon's chest. "It's a talent." He then started to clean the blood from his black blade with a handkerchief he pulled out. "I know that you must be quite busy but I hope I can have a moment of your time."

Crowley looked to his demons. "Leave us, and try to do something productive," he added in an annoyed tone. "Oh," he said before they got to the door. "Take that mess with you," he said flicking his fingers at the corpses Samael had left on the floor.

"Nice digs Crowley," Samael said as he put his sword away and took in the lavish surroundings.

"Thank you." Crowley went over to a table where some scotch bottles lay with a few glasses. "Fancy a drink?"

"Oh, I'd love one." He took a seat on a cushy armchair and let himself lean back into slightly.

Crowley poured himself a glass of his favorite scotch and handed Samael one of his own. He then went to sit across from him. "How did you get in here anyway? This place is warded against angels."

"Archangel," Samael said before taking a sip of his scotch. "Scratches won't stop me."

"Noted," Crowley said before taking a sip himself. "Does that stop at scratches on the walls or include the more physical kind?"

Samael chuckled. "Sorry Crowley but you're not my type. I might be loose but not desperate."

"So, what brings you around here?" Crowley said getting down to business.

"It's Abaddon," he said simply before taking another drink.

"What about the skanger?" Crowley asked angrily.

"Careful," Samael said pointing at him. "That's my daughter you're speaking about."

"Didn't know that the tempter and seducer of angels, demons and man had a paternal side," he said with a small smirk fighting its way through.

"There's a lot about me people don't know. But I will say that her mother was a bit of a 'skanger' herself, before the Powers destroyed her."

"Tragic," Crowley said dully. "So, what about Abaddon then?"

"She needs to die," Samael said unflinchingly.

That threw Crowley off and he nearly dropped his glass. "Die? Don't get me wrong, I'm all for ganking the," Crowley stopped when Samael glared icily at him. "spirited minx," he edited. "But why would you want your daughter dead. Who you won't let me insult by the way."

"Call it tough love. Abaddon has too great a sweet tooth for chaos and, normally, I would abide by that. But now isn't the time for it."

"Ah yes," Crowley said leaning back in his chair. "These are interesting times, aren't they? You and your fellow jailbirds flew the coop when the Scribe clipped everyone's wings. Well, almost everyone's. Yours seemed to have grown back."

Samael nodded. "Finally at full strength. However, even my power won't be enough."

"Enough? For what? Dealing with the Powers or those holy brigands they enlisted? I'm sure you could handle them well enough."

"Joseph and his men and the humans aren't the biggest concern. It's who they're working for."

"You mean that Saint? I've heard of this Daniel Leonard and I have to say that from what I've picked up he's nowhere near the amount of trouble a certain moose and squirrel are cruising around that glorified clunker of theirs."

"And you would be wrong Crowley. Daniel Leonard is more of a threat then you perceive him to be. Unlike the Winchesters, he has a definite plan in the works and many angels and humans supporting him. Besides, I wasn't even speaking of him anyway."

Crowley paused in raising his current glass to his lips. "You weren't? Then who?"

"The one whom is forcing me to see to Abaddon being destroyed. If Daniel Leonard is allowed to go through with his mission then I'm going to need a stable Hell backing me to deal with him if my plan to get rid of the Saint doesn't succeed. And the demons will be more stable more quickly if Hell is back under your full control over Abaddon."

"I'm flattered," Crowley droned. "But what do you expect me to do about it that I'm not already trying to do?"

"Nothing, but what I tell you. And here's what you and your cohorts are going to do."

* * *

A slightly run down condominium had a good many of its windows boarded shut or the windows blacked out but an attentive passerby below saw dim flickering light behind them, It mirrored a streetlamp nearby which was flickering slightly along with them. It flickered harder and the glass shattered which had him run off to distance themselves from it. On the top floor of the building there was a thin layer of mist as well as a coating of ice on the windows as some light screaming echoed all around. In what looked like an operating room, there was a young man bound on an iron table by shackles on his arms and legs. He was pale, his face swollen and was breathing hard. A woman in a smock was standing just above him as she had a small stone tablet in one hand and a poker in another. She pointed at a demon that was standing off to the side.

"You."

"Yes Ulphir?" he asked.

She looked to a table close to him that had an assortment of tools and torture instruments displayed. "Take one of those pokers there and jam it into this one's left knee. I need to take a reading."

"My pleasure." The demon went to pick up the poker but burned his hand.

"Fool," she screeched. "Those are made of iron. Use the gloves."

The demon snarled at her before it went to put on the nearby gloves and then picked up the iron poker and jammed it into the man on the table's left knee. As soon as it made contact the man screamed and he flickered in place. Vanishing and appearing for a few milliseconds before staying visible. The letters in the tablet the woman was holding glowed as he came back into focus. At the sight, the people behind the glass tubes started flickering on and off themselves as they clawed and hit against the glass.

The woman didn't even react to them but kept her gaze on the tablet which still had its letters glowing. "Hmm…this one shows promise. He'll make a fine demon soldier."

Just then, a puff of black smoke came into the lab and went over to a tube that was empty. It passed through it and then the sight of the ghost from the psychic's shop was there screaming and clawing at the glass herself to try and escape.

The smoke dissipated to reveal a possessed man. "Ulphir," he said as he straightened the sleeves on his jacket.

She glared at him and pointed one of the pokers at the ghost he just dropped. "Why did you bother bringing this one back?" she spat at the demon. "It's useless. I have no further need for this one. Or the other ones that you keep tugging back to me."

"Abaddon ordered me to retrieve it. She doesn't want any one of these souls to be left to escape. You have to take better care. They are starting to draw attention to us."

"What's the harm? If it means easy access to potential vessels for the new demons as soon as they're done then I see bring the snoopers."

Ulphir sucked on her teeth. Why was Abaddon being so sentimental? If the souls couldn't handle the process than they had no further use for them."

"Ulphir!"

The occupants looked up to see Abaddon strolling inside with a less than happy look on her face.

"Abaddon," Ulphir said with a smile. "How good to see you."

"Come here please," she said not batting an eye.

The demon put down the instruments in her hand and removed her smock before moving for the Knight of Hell.

"Yes my queen."

"Progress Report," she screeched out.

"Oh, well, it seems I was able to successfully convert six souls to the new specifications you gave me. These demons are more sensible and intelligent than the earlier models."

"Six? A good start. I need these demons to be better thinkers. Ever since the embarrassment they handed me to my father against those humans I've been less willing to put my faith in them. If common grade humans could out think them then so could Crowley and the Winchesters. I need elite soldiers for my army, not brainless drones."

"Of course Abaddon and that's why I'm working hard to perfect the transitions. I'm confident that I can manufacture you a good size force of better demons for you soon."

Abaddon gave Ulphir a sweet smile. "Well, your confidence gives me cause to look forward to your future progress." Then her smile started to fall. "But you know what doesn't?"

Ulphir's face fell to a frown. "Mam?"

"Your lack of care when it comes to keeping those souls locked up. From what some of your assistants tell me, you've already allowed six souls to be set loose. A seventh one just last night. Are you running a lab or a ghost pound? I've had to send men out to chase and retrieve them like they were dog catchers."

It was clear that Abaddon was not amused by any of this and Ulphir tried not to let her nervousness show in front of the new Queen of Hell.

"It's not a problem my queen. Those souls were insignificant to our plans."

"My plans," she immediately corrected. "With all the work I've put in to giving you this lab space, I am not happy to see you being so careless with the valuable test subjects I give you. I don't want souls that were not so easy to catch to just be let loose like fish you feel that you could just throw back."

"Abaddon, as I've told you, these procedures might not work for too many souls. They have to have a specific frequency and dexterity to adapt to the changes we're making to the transitions. If they don't then they're useless and it would be a waste of time to continue on with them, or even keep them. Those souls were useless to use in turning them into the soldiers that you wanted."

Abaddon went to grab Ulphir by the cheeks and squeezed at them hard as she pulled her close. "Listen Ulphir, I don't care for excuses. I care for results. Now, if you can't work out the kinks to building my soldiers to be both stronger and smarter than others are going to be finding out about a vacancy here in your lab. Got it?"

Ulphir nodded furiously as her eyes stared back at Abaddon with utter terror. She then let go of her.

"And don't waste any of my souls. If they can't be what I want than make the most of them that you can. Half-baked super soldiers are still better than regular ones. Besides, I don't want to draw too much unnecessary trouble until the process can be perfected, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mam," she said as she lightly massaged her cheeks from where Abaddon's hold had bruised them.

"Good," Abaddon said smiling at the impact she made on her rather than her assurance. "Now get back to work."

Ulphir gave one last rub to her cheeks as Abaddon left the room with her heels clicking on the wood floor, echoing through the room as she headed out.

As soon as she stepped out, a demon bowed to her. "My queen, it seems there is a situation," he reported.

"Is it Crowley or the Winchesters?"

"Er, well no mam."

"Then handle it," she said impatiently. "Unless you aren't able to deal with small problems on your own in which case I need a new head of security."

"No, of course not," the demon said with a shaky voice.

"Then if you can then don't waste my time. I have real important things that actually need my personal attention."

"Yes, my queen." The demon then ran off to see to the business that he never was able to report to her.

* * *

In a slightly dinged up area of the city, the two camera wielding ghost hunters were skulking about as they carefully went and looked around. One of them was eager. The other seemed to be getting paler the closer they got.

"Hey Ed…I'm not sure about this anymore."

Ed gave Harry a side glance. "What? Are you kidding me? We find Ecto Ground Zero and you want to bail?" he asked incredulously.

"No," Harry said quickly. "It's just…what that guy said."

That only made Ed snort. "He was just trying to scare us," he waved off. "He and that buddy of his just want to have this case to themselves."

"I don't know. He sounded pretty serious to me. Those guys…they've always been a drag, but that short one…the look in his eyes when he said that we would get killed; it scared me."

Ed wouldn't admit it but that guy sent chills down his spine too. That guy was always the more intense of the two but he was He just shook himself loose. "Look Harry, forget those guys," he said trying to settle his friend. "They can't tell us what to do. We have just as much a right to be doing this as they do. And we don't have to wear cheap suits and flash fake badges around to do our thing."

Just then a buzzing was heard from Harry's belt. "Whoa," he said as he took out what was hanging from it. "My EMF…it turned on by itself."

"Really? So…got a reading?" he asked trying to get a better look.

Harry was taken aback. "Got one? This thing is going off the scale!"

"What?!" Ed rounded on him.

Harry handed the meter to him and Ed looked at it as it beeped loudly before it started beeping louder and then a small snap was heard and the machine quieted down. It started to smoke right after.

"What the hell?"

"It…it's fried," Harry gasped out. "I built that thing myself."

"The energy must've been too much for it to handle." Ed looked back up at the condemned buildings nearby. "Looks like we're on the right track this time," Ed said with a bit of a laugh. "We've hit the Afterlife Kasbah."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I guess we did." He looked at the fried remains of his EMF. He couldn't help but remember that guy's hard words again. "Maybe we should head back to the van?"

"Why?" Ed said as he was now hyped up.

"It's lined with iron," he said as if it was obvious.

"We won't find what we need staying in that thing," he immediately argued back. "We know those ghosts are around here somewhere and we have to find out exactly where they floating around. And that means searching these building and even going down a manhole or two. We can't do that in the car." Ed stepped back a bit from him. "Are you scared bud?"

"Well, yeah, okay, fine, yes, I'm scared. Aren't you? I mean…look," he said picking up his fried scanner and waving it in front of his face. "What kind of ghosts do this?"

"That's just it. We don't know which is why we have to find out. What if it's something completely new? Something unseen even by the most devout of believers; we would make paranormal history. I thought that's what you always wanted. What _we _always wanted?" Ed argued.

"And I do," Harry snapped back. "I just don't want to be history before we make it."

"It's those guys. They came around and they got up in your face and now you want to hightail and run? Come on, we're here, they're not. They say that this is bigger than us but who are the ones that are here? Us. Right?"

Harry nodded his head. "Yeah," he said softly. "Right."

"So, what does that tell you? We're made for this stuff. Besides, it's the middle of the day. We'll be fine out here for a while."

Harry shrugged his head. "I guess you have a point."

Ed snorted. "Have a point. I nailed it."

Ed then started to move around the nearby corner with Harry right behind him before he bumped into something. Rather someone(s). There were four rough looking guys and they were glaring a bit at them. Both Harry and Ed were a little thrown off at the way they were leering at them.

"Sorry," Ed said straightening himself before checking to see if his web cam was still okay. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

The four of them didn't answer. They just kept the gazes.

Harry swallowed nervously. "Is there a problem guys?" he asked as he tried to make it sound casually nice.

There was a response in the form of all four of them having their eyes go pitch black. That made the two Ghostfacers jump back and curse out in surprise. They turned to try and run out of there but their way was blocked by a hard looking man that was staring back at them with red eyes shining through the jet black pool where the whites were supposed to be. Harry and Ed cringed their noses when the guy let out a snarl that made the thick smell of rotten eggs and sulfur flow in through their nostrils.

One of the other men pointed their black eyes on Harry who whimpered at the hungry look he was getting from him. "Should we take these two over to Abaddon then?" he asked the others.

One of them snorted. "Are you kidding me? Abaddon wants strong and tough vessels for her pet projects. These two look like one good poke will make them cry to their mommies," he said mockingly.

The others smirked savagely at them too.

The first guy nodded. "You're right. Well, my next break is in a couple of hours. I guess I can keep these two around to entertain me between shifts."

He then grabbed at Ed but Harry swung his camera for the guy's head but he grabbed at Harry's wrist before he could make contact. Harry's wrist was squeezed hard and he let out a yelp and his camera fell into the demon's grasp. It was then thrown over at the opposite wall where it shattered.

"Hey," Ed shouted before he tried to throw himself at the guy to get him off Harry.

The others went to grab at them to but Harry went and pulled out the gun he had hidden under his shirt and shot at one of them. Everyone froze as they looked at the one shot. He just looked down at the bleeding wound and up at Harry with a smirk before he started laughing. The one with the black and red eyes yanked the gun from Harry's hand and snapped it in two to both Harry and Ed's stone cold horror. They knew, then and there, they were going to die.

But then there was a scream as one of the ones that were laughing had a blade's edge stick out from his throat.

When the two Ghostfacers drove off, Sam and Dean chose to follow them and took Cas with them as they tried to tail them. If they did know where the ghosts were 'spewing' from then it might hold the answers why the demons were here too. They arrived just in time to see the two of them getting assaulted by the demons and they quickly moved in to help them even though Dean had half a mind to let the demons teach them a lesson.

Castiel killed one of them as they were distracted by laughing at the Ghostfacers. The two of them fell off and crawled to shrink down at the corner of the wall as the demons went to fight against the hunters and angel that surprised them. Sam brought out his shotgun and shot one of them full of rocksalt. Castiel struggled with the other one as it brought out an angel blade to stab him. Castiel's blade met with it and blocked the hit and they pushed at each other to try and force their blades to try and stab the other. Castiel didn't want to but he took his other hand and pressed it to the demon's forehead and pushed his grace to smite the demon. The demon inside was dead but Castiel found his legs feeling like jelly and he was now sitting on the ground. He looked up to see Sam struggling with the other demon as he slammed the butt of his shotgun at him.

"Sam," he called out to him before throwing his blade for Sam to catch.

Sam caught it and then ran the demon through with it.

Dean took out the knife and made to slash at the black and red eyed demon who jumped back to avoid the hit. It then threw a fist at Dean's head and made him step back two steps from the impact. It then went to grab at Dean's throat to try and crush it. Dean tried to stab the demon as it came close by and he did manage to stab it but the demon quickly grabbed at Dean's hand and squeezed it. Dean cringed and let go of the knife's handle before the demon pushed him away. The knife was then pulled out and kicked to the side. The demon was going to charge at Dean again when a angel blade found its way to its gut. Sam had thrown it at him to try and help his brother but the demon bared it. However, it gave Dean the chance to quickly take out his gun and let two shots loose at the demon's chest. It recoiled before it seemed to move for Dean again but it struggled like its feet were stuck to the ground. The bullets had Devil's Traps carved on them and kept it grounded. Dean ran for the knife and stabbed the demon through the chest three times before he finally stuck the knife into its throat, finally killing it.

Dean then looked at the shellshocked camera geeks crutching on the ground who looked up at his bloodstained face. "I would say that I hate to say I told you so, but that would be a lie because I so love saying it to you."

* * *

**End of Chapter 38**

A/N: I was a little sad to see the Ghostfacers go out the way they did in Season 9. For them to go out hating each other, it got to me. I think where I'm taking them might be a bit better. On another note, I noticed that something happened on the site and caused all the picture links I set up to malfunction and only bring everyone back to the profile page. On my profile page I put in a link address for a section on the supernatural fanon wiki site devoted to my supernatural story. I hope you enjoy the pages I created on characters and objects that have appeared so far. There are mild spoilers too so beware.

The next chapter will have Dean calling on Cain who pulls through on his end and gives him his weapon. Now armed with the First Blade he and Sam, who is slightly wary of it, go for Abaddon. The mission leads to more issues to deal with. Cas also gets his own personal confrontation. When all is said and done, there are quite a few surprise twists for them.


	39. Hellraiser part 2

Chapter 39: Hellraiser part 2

Harry and Ed were getting fixed up back at Sam &amp; Dean's motel room. A first aid kit was open in between them as Sam was going through it and pulling out things they needed. Harry had a cold compress being held to his wrist while Ed was dabbing a cotton swab on a cut at the side of his forehead. Castiel sitting off in the corner breathing a little harder than normal. He had a cool and damp rag to his forehead. Smiting that demon had taxed him. Dean was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked from where he sat.

"_Those_ were demons. Demons that would've smoked your asses, literally, if it hadn't been for us," Dean grumbled. "But what do we know? You're the professionals, right?"

Harry's eyes widened and Ed looked like he was going to be sick.

"Dean," Sam said with a small glare. This wasn't the time for that.

"Demons? Those are a thing? No way," Ed said shaking his head.

Now Dean snorted. "Ghosts you are religious about but demons you write off?"

"Guys, look, we get that you think you're helping, in your own…unique way." He couldn't find a better word than that. "But this is bigger and far worse than probably what you're thinking in your heads right now. It would be best if you take everything and just get the Hell out of here. But first, you gotta tell us what you were doing there."

"He's right," Castiel said as he wiped at his eyes. He was still a bit out of it. "The demons that attacked you didn't do so at random. There has to be a reason why they were there and something tells me that you might be able to tell us what that is."

Harry and Ed shared a good long look at each other before they just slumped back looking defeated. Harry got up and went to his bag and pulled out a long slip of paper. He unrolled it on a nearby table to show that it was a map of Cleveland. There were some black X's spread out and there were some blue and red dots here and there.

"We've been tracking quite of bit of EPR here in the last three weeks," Harry explained.

"EPR?" Sam asked.

"Ecto-Plasmic Readings," Harry said with a roll of his eyes like it was obvious.

"Right," Sam said slowly as he made a small nod.

"And," Dean grunted impatiently for them to get back on track.

Harry seemed to snap out of his stupor and went back to the map. "We found at least six cases of mild hauntings in some parts of the city," he said pointing to the X's. "The one at the psychic's shop was the first one that actually had somebody actually dying."

The shop was marked on the map with an X but also a blue dot and red dot.

"What are the blue and red dots for?" Sam asked.

This time it was Ed who answered. "Blue are for places where we recorded unexpected cold spots and it's been a good mid-eighties for a while now. There were no reason for them except for some spirits either passing by or trying to move in…maybe even hide," he added as he pressing the swab on his forehead a little tighter. "And red, those are disappearances. Some of them a couple of months old."

"What disappearances?" Dean said as he glared at the red dots.

"People who went missing. Vanished, never to be seen again," Harry said a little gloomy.

"What's so special about these disappearances," Sam asked. "Why were you tracking them?"

Harry tensed up. "These guys all fit the same M.O. Physically fit. Young and/or strong. And we weren't tracking them but tracking all the electronic interference that went on at these places. Dropped calls, blown fuses, security and alarm systems going off by themselves. We thought the ghosts might be moving around but all we found is that people went missing. Reports of screaming and people just vanishing around there."

Harry brought out printed pages of people's id's and of missing person posters. Sam and Dean took them and flipped through them when they froze at one of them.

"Oh no," Sam mumbled.

"What? What is it?" Castiel asked.

"Take a look," Dean said as he handed a paper to him. "See someone you recognize there Cas?"

It was a man they saw before. Or rather his body that had been possessed by one of those new 'super' demons. It was the one that Castiel had killed back in Georgia and called them about over a month ago. A few others they recognized from the fight in the alley where they had caught Daniel.

"At first we thought it was just a coincidence," Ed jumped in. "That psychic shop had all three of these things happen at once though. After that, we knew that they were all really part of the same thing. When we knew that, we found a pattern." He ran his hand across the map. "Everything that was going on, it was spreading out, or rather leaking out. And the geyser of crazy." Ed pointed to a marked square representing a building in the area where they had the encounter with the demons. "Here."

"That's why we went there today," Harry explained. "To scope the place out. See if it was spooks' central."

"Oh its central alright. But not to spooks," Dean grunted.

It looks like they finally found Abaddon and her demonic assembly line.

* * *

A man was walking by when he stumbled by the bodies littered over the floor. He went to the nearest one to scrunch his nose when the smell of sulfur poured into his nose and he gasped when he saw the man's lifeless black and red eyes.

"Oh my god," he gasped out.

He stepped back and hit something. He turned around to see that it was a woman.

"Not quite," Abaddon growled before she grabbed the guy and threw him at the wall. She then brought her sight on the bodies of the dead demons. She then turned to the two black and red eyed demons standing a bit aways. "It looks like we're going to have some guests. We should have a party ready for them. I know I could use some fun."

* * *

Dean rode off to a local cemetery and set up all the things he needed for the spell to summon Cain. He had told him that when he was close to either Abaddon or Samael that he should call him. He stood over the bowl and threw a lit match into it and watched the fire rise up into a small bonfire. Dean felt a small burn from his arm as the mark glowed a faint red which made the fire turn bright red too and then it fizzled out. Dean looked up to see the calm and poised Cain.

He was standing there in the same clothes from before and his hands were leisurely in his pockets as he stared back. "Hello Dean," he said calmly.

Dean just tilted his head a bit. "Cain."

Cain looked Dean up and down, a calculating look was across his face. "You seem…adjusted."

"Adjusted?"

He pointed to Dean's arm. "The Mark." Cain then lifted his sleeve to reveal his own mark. "I told you that it calls for blood. You've been keeping busy then to feed it."

"Feed it?" Dean repeated.

"You seem good and fit. Trying to deny what it needs tends to do quite a job on you. Believe me, it's rough."

Dean then remembered all the nightmares and twisted daydreams he had been having in between cases ever since he got this thing and how irritable he's been the last month stuck in the bunker. Killing that demon today was rough but it settled him and made him calm enough to focus again.

"That would've been good to know before you slabbed this on me."

"Hey, you were the one that said he wanted it. You came to me, remember? So, what have you called me about?"

Dean let out a quick puff. "For you to come through on your promise. You see, I think Abaddon's here."

Cain then cut him off. "Oh, she's here alright. I can practically smell her from here."

Dean narrowed his eyes at that. Cain didn't look happy. "Whoa, some history between you two?"

Cain's jaw tightened. "You could say that."

"Okay…so you'll give me the blade?"

Cain lifted his jacket to reveal the holster attached to his belt where the handle of the First Blade was viable. Dean stared at it intently. At the first sight of it he felt a warm feeling come over him that went straight from the mark and spread out from his head to his toes. Cain grasped it and pulled out to reveal the ancient jawbone turned weapon. It was an ugly thing but Dean couldn't help but think that it was more beautiful than other weapons he's come across. Cain took out a velvet wrap from his pocket and he wrapped the blade up in it before he tossed it over to Dean who easily caught it.

"It's yours."

Dean turned it around in his hands. He had an urge to rip the wrapping off and take hold of it for some reason but thought better of it. There would be plenty of time for that later.

"Anything I should know before I'm surprised again?" he said as he pocketed it. "Like if there are any tricks for when I use this thing?"

Cain seemed to muse on it for a moment before he said. "Just stick them with right end and you should do fine."

Dean frowned while Cain smirked at him and, in the next second, he was gone leaving Dean alone in the cemetery.

"Dick," he grunted after him.

* * *

Sam returned back to the motel room where Castiel was still resting off in the corner.

He looked up at Sam as he closed the door behind him. "Are your friends okay?"

Sam nodded. "A little shaken up but I think they'll be okay. I don't think they'll be too eager to do something like this again."

Castiel nodded before he looked to the door. "And Dean?"

"He said that he had to pick up something."

"What is it?"

There was a click at the door and Sam and Castiel looked to see Dean stumble in.

His eyes darted between them. "Did you get what you were looking for?"

"Oh did I?"

Dean went to the table and pulled out the cloth from his pocket. He unraveled it and Sam and Castiel eyes widened.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Castiel with a low groan.

Dean nodded. "The First Blade."

Sam looked over at his brother. "You went to see Cain?"

"Yeah. We had a bit of a deal. He gives me his mark and the blade and I can off both Abaddon and Samael. Now that we know she's here we can finally nail the bitch."

"A deal?" Sam asked a little heatedly. "Dean, you didn't say anything about a deal."

Dean folded the cloth back over the blade. "I guess it slipped my mind what with the whole going our separate ways thing," he said back.

The two of them shared a bit of a heated gaze before Dean broke it to put the blade back in his pocket.

"What now?" Castiel asked.

"Now? We go and get Abaddon."

Sam was still feeling upset with Dean but did agree that they should go on ahead. He checked his watch. "If we leave now then we could get there by sunrise."

"Good let's go," Dean slurred out. Sam went to move out but when Castiel tried to follow him Dean held up his hand. "Whoa, whoa. Cas, maybe you should sit this one out?"

"What? Why?" he asked.

"We're going after a knight and she's sure to have those multi-colored eyed demons with her."

"Yes which is why you'll need as much help as you can," Castiel said still lost on what Dean was doing.

"You're still a little wobbly from when we fought against those grunts. Those were just regular demons. You're right but the best way you can help us is not to be in the way."

Castiel's eyes narrowed. "What are you trying to say Dean?"

Dean looked like he was sucking a lemon. "That we have to keep our heads in the game. Cas, this is one of the big fights with big time players and well, you have to be benched. We…can't afford to worry about anyone on this one."

Sam was off to the side. He thought Dean could be less of a dick about it but he had to admit that he had a point. Castiel seemed out of it recently. Something was wrong with him and if he did come with them then he could get himself or them killed. But Sam just kept quiet.

Castiel bit back the indignation he was feeling and forced himself to nod. "Fine. I'll wait here then."

"Alright, c'mon Sam." Dean said before he took his bag and exited through the motel room door.

Sam threw Castiel a regretful look before he followed out after his brother.

* * *

Castiel was pacing the length of the empty motel room with a glum look on his face. He was feeling much better but he still didn't seem to be back to full strength yet. He couldn't understand what was happening. He had been through tiring battles before but he always seemed to recover and be back on his feet in an hour or so. It had been half a day and he was still recovering from smiting one demon, an ordinary demon at that. Granted the Fall had been sure to cost him and his fellow angels some strength but Castiel hadn't felt this drained since his days of when he had been cut off from Heaven. As he paced he soon went from glum to aggravated, at Dean. He couldn't believe that he had talked him down like that. As if he was useless. Admittedly while he was still sore, he could still fight. He fought with them during the Apocalypse when he had been powerless, what made this time different?

As he kept musing over it the television in the room suddenly came on. He walked over to try and turn it off but the television kept on running. On the screen was a woman in a tight leather outfit holding a whip which cracked as she lightly hit a man blindfolded and tied to a bed.

"That's mildly inappropriate," he grumbled under his breath.

"But highly enticing." Castiel spun around to see someone standing not too far away from him with a small smile on his face. "Wouldn't you say?"

"Zepar?"

The renegade angel gave a jesting bow to him. Castiel then snapped out of his surprise and quickly drew out his blade to charge at him when another pair of hands grabbed Castiel's wrist and twisted it. Castiel grit his teeth as his hand was twisted back enough for him to drop his blade and then have his who arm pressed into his back.

"Now, none of that Castiel," said his captor.

Castiel managed to turn his head enough to get a good look at him. "And Dagiel." He tried to struggle harder but Dagiel's grip was unrelenting. "I would say that I was pleased to meet you two if I wasn't so displeased seeing you."

"Witty," Zepar said before he went forward towards him. He picked up Castiel's fallen blade and held it to his neck.

"Wait."

The three of them looked off to see Metatron was now in the room and was in what looked like a leisure robe.

"Why?" Zepar asked him.

"His part in this story isn't quite finished yet," Metatron said.

Zepar and Dagiel rolled their eyes but the eased up. Zepar lowered the knife and stepped back while Dagiel loosened his hold on Castiel but still held his shoulder. Metatron extended his fingers out and Castiel fell back and landed in one of the armchairs in the room and the chair was pulled forward until it was right where he'd been standing only a moment ago.

"Hit the mark," Metatron chuckled.

"Shouldn't we bind him?" Dagiel asked.

Metatron shook his head. "No, don't need to. Go outside. Watch for anyone," he ordered them.

Zepar and Dagiel both gave him a slight glare.

Dagiel went and crossed his arms. "Who do you think we are? Your goons?"

But Zepar went to grasp his shoulder. "C'mon. Let's leave the housewives to gossip," he said with amusement.

The two of them then left Metatron and Castiel alone.

"Sorry about them," Metatron said as he went to sit at the edge of the bed he was next to. "Their company is something that I'm forced to bare. I'm sure you know how that feels."

Castiel just kept his glare. "How did you find me?"

Metatron stared at him. Samael had been feeding him the latest details of the activities that were happening in the Cleveland, Ohio area. He knew that the last Knight of Hell Abaddon had been doing work cooking up new demons here and that Cain had been summoned to hand the First Blade to Dean Winchester. It stood to reason that those two would house themselves in some dank motel registered under their usual style aliases. It wasn't hard.

But all he said was. "Elementary my dear Watson. Elementary."

"Who?" Castiel asked with a bemused look coming over his face.

Metatron raised an eyebrow. "Dr. Watson. Sherlock Holmes?" he pressed but Castiel kept up his confusion. "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?" he said a bit impatiently. But Castiel was still lost. "You have been around since scaly things crawled out of the muck; would it have killed you to pick up a book? Watch a movie?"

Castiel just rolled his eyes at him.

And that made Metatron huff. "Okay, I know it's a bit of a retcon, but it's going to make this whole conversation a lot easier." He then pressed his fore and middlefinger to Castiel's forehead and he grunted as the wave hit him.

"What?" he tried to ask.

Metatron stepped back and relaxed a bit. "I just gave you every book, movie and tv show that I've consumed in the last couple of millennia. Now do you understand that the universe is made up of stories, not atoms?"

Castiel blinked a bit. "I…understand that that's a quote by Muriel Rukeyser."

"Ah," Metatron said a bit delighted. "It can be taught. Here are a few more lessons." He then began to pace. "First rule of writer's club: Steal from the best. Second rule: Every hero needs a villain."

"Is that why you're here? To make me a hero?" Castiel asked a little upset.

Metatron let out a laugh. "Priceless…No. You are not the hero of this masterpiece. Neither are either of your two favorite chimps." He then leaned forward. "I'm the hero…and my villains…that Saint Daniel Leonard and the Powers."

Castiel straightened himself into the chair. "What?"

Metatron shrugged his shoulders and went to pull up a chair and put it next to him. He sat down with a bit of a slouch. "Do you know why I didn't kill you after I stole your grace?" He waited a second before killing the suspense. "I like you. Truly," he said when Castiel just rolled his eyes. "I think you would appreciate that considering that you did butcher my daughter."

Castiel's head nearly flew off when he turned it to look back at Metatron. "What?" he asked surprised.

Metatron raised his eyebrows. "C'mon Castiel, don't tell me that you never took the time to think about it. The first of our little 'angel trials'. It called for a nephilim's heart and we just so happened to find one? How do you think I knew where to look?"

Castiel opened his mouth. "Jane…she was yours? You…you brought a Nephilim into this world just so you could take its heart for your spell?" he said angrily.

"Um, who was the one that took her heart again?" he asked pointedly. "She was a means to an end I'm afraid, much like you were. But unlike her, you…among all of God's little wind up toys you were the only one with any spunk. I left you human because I was hoping you would live happily ever after but you went and screwed that up to. Now…you leave me no choice." He held up a gentle hand. "If you want to get back on board, that's fine but you're going to have to follow _my_ script."

Castiel was now pissed. "Well based on your assessment, that doesn't sound like me."

"We'll see about that, won't we?'

"Really? And what does your script call for me to do exactly?" he asked angrily.

Metatron disregarded his tone and kept speaking softly. "To be the supporting cast. To be my back up, fighting the boss' grunts while I go in and save everyone before the Big Bad sucks the world into Hell. Well…maybe not Hell for this one."

"You mean stop Daniel Leonard before he releases Michael from the Cage."

Metatron smiled. "It's about time that their master plan finally became public knowledge what with barely two weeks left before they pop him out. I mean, really, I would think that even you and your fellow stooges would be quicker on the uptake than this." He then went to sit at the edge of the bed again. "Once that's done and Danny boy and the Powers are out of the picture, we can finally move on to the victory bash with me as its guest of honor. The angels regarding me as the leader we all need."

Castiel glared at him. "And Samael? Somehow I doubt that he's just going to let this all roll of his shoulders?"

Metatron chuckled. "Samael…you know, originally he wasn't in my story. He was an unexpected surprise. All the renegades were. I thought that they would stay cooped up but it's actually good that I found them. They've proven useful and integral in my story, Samael especially. You see, heroes need villains, but they also need a guardian. Someone there to help get them ready and be in the position before they can claim their destiny. For me, that's Samael. And in the best stories, the guardian makes the valiant sacrifice of giving up their life for the hero to succeed," he said a little mischievously. "If the Powers don't kill him, then Sam and Dean will."

"You would betray Samael when you went to him in the first place?"

He chuckled. "Hmm…you know Samael makes it a point to always remind everyone near him that he is the master of screwing around with others but I'm going to be the one who finally screws that dick over. That alone should make me famous. Once he's gone then everything is back on course."

"So what exactly do you want from me?"

Metatron leaned in. "Pull the leashes on your two little pets and turn them loose on that Saint. They can stop him…and yes, one or both will die but c'mon, they're humans. It's kind of inevitable for them, don't ya think? But you, when I have everything back on track, there will be a nice warm seat up top for you."

Castiel just stared at him hard faced. After everything that Metatron has done, did he really believe that he would help him again? "No."

Metatron nodded. "Hmm…you're gonna make me do the hard pitch, aren't you? How's that stolen grace inside you working out? You must've noticed it yourself by now I'm sure."

"Its fine," he answered before looking away.

Metatron shook his head. "No. It's not. It's burning out. It's going to burn you out. Poof. But I will give you an endless supply of rechargeable batteries." He then held his hands out and lightly clapped. "Deal?" he asked with a small smile.

Castiel just glared at him and didn't answer. The door opened and both Zepar and Dagiel came back in.

"Metatron," Dagiel said as they stepped in.

"Yes, what is it?"

Zepar tapped his wrist. "Time to head back."

The scribe let out an annoyed huff. "Fine." He then looked back at Castiel. "Think about my offer Castiel. We have a common enemy. Why don't we help each other out?"

Metatron then snapped his fingers and with the sound of flapping wings he, Zepar and Dagiel were gone and Castiel was alone in the room to consider everything that was said.

* * *

A man was standing outside the side door of a building in the dim early morning light when the sound of jingling metal was heard nearby. The man's eyes went black as he walked over to see what had done it and walked around the corner to have his chest connect with the edge of a knife. Sam pulled it out of the demon's chest and Dean stepped out of his hiding space and helped Sam carry it off to hide it off to the side behind a dumpster.

The two of them opened the door to see that it was unlocked and stepped inside. The building, from the outside, look condemned but the inside was something else. It was finely furnished and there was power running. They both quietly moved in with Sam having the knife ready while Dean had a sawed off on hand. They come across a staircase and quietly head on up. It was quiet. Eerily quiet. When Sam got to the next floor's landing he was attacked from his blindside as something was launched at him. Sam looked up to see that it was a woman or rather a demon, with black and red eyes, over him and looked like it was trying to claw his face off with its bare hands.

Dean ran up the last two steps to try and help him but another demon was running for him. Dean took his gun and shot it with rock salt and got a direct hit. He then turned his gun for the demon attacking Sam but they were rolling around and he couldn't get a clean shot.

"Damn it!" he growled as he tried to move to not hit his brother.

"Dean! Get Abaddon! I got this!" Sam yelled as he struggled against the demon.

Dean grit his teeth and went off where he found himself in a dark lit room. He was about to turn back when a shape jumped out. Dean tried to shoot it but it jumped at him and snatched at his gun before headbutting him and pushing him off. Dean crouched up to see it throw his gun away. It's black and red eyes flashed as it snarled at him.

Dean pulled out the wrapped blade in his pocket and quickly took hold of the First Blade's handle. As soon as he got a grip on it, the mark glowed and Dean was soon overcome. He let out a deep breath but it wasn't of pain or stress. It was relief. Cool and relaxing relief and he felt the world around him melt away and the demon in front of him become more focused than ever. The demon ran for him and Dean ran at it too. The demon tried to throw a punch at him but Dean sidestepped it and thrust the blade directly into its gut. The demon howled as its insides lit red and then fell over to the ground dead. Dean yanked the blade free and found himself breathing a little hard. Not from being tired, but from being calm. Just then another two demons ran into the room and Dean relaxed again.

Abaddon heard the shot and she smiled. "Looks like our guests finally arrived."

Ulphir flinched. "The Winchesters?"

Abaddon glared at her. "Cut that out or I'll cut your eyes out instead. Stay here and mind the souls," she ordered.

The demon still looked nervous but nodded. "Yes Abaddon."

She then stepped out to answer to the excitement going on downstairs.

Sam brought his leg up and pushed on the demon with it and his arms but it refused to let him go. Sam twisted himself to move his hand holding the knife and made a slight swipe at the demon's neck. The demon wasn't dead but did hiss in pain and loosened up a bit. It was enough for Sam to take the knife and run it through the heart.

Sam gasped out as he stood back up. He moved for the stairs and headed on up. He climbed up and felt a sudden chill in the air. It was a chill he knew. He reached the top landing and saw that there was a long hallway with a large set of metal doors at the end. He opened it to find a twisted arcane laboratory. There were glass tubes spread around and Sam saw that there seemed to be people in them. They were pounding against the glass trying to get out and, he thought they were normal people, until he saw that they were flickering on and off. One of them he recognized as Debbie's late roommate Talia from a photo of her that he had seen. A muffled scream from the side drew Sam's gaze away from the tubes to see that there was man tied up in a chair with a gag over his mouth.

"Hang on," he said running over to help him.

Before he could reach him however, a hand went to grab at him. Sam brought the knife to swipe at who grabbed at him and a light scream was heard after the knife made contact. Ulphir stepped back and looked down at the solid line of blood across her arm.

"Sam Winchester," she gasped.

Sam glared at her before making another swipe at her. Ulphir ducked away and ran to a shelf at the far end. She took out a glass container that looked like it had some kind of red smoke in it. She threw it and it cracked apart as it made contact with the floor. The red smoke was free and it flew off and forced its way into the bound man's mouth through the gag. Suddenly the man broke through his bindings and stood up. He removed the gag and looked upon Sam with black and red eyes. It moved to attack him while Ulphir went off and made a break for it.

Sam was grabbed and thrown across the room where he landed on the operating table with a groan before he rolled off and landed on the hard floor with a pained yell. The demon stomped over and grabbed at Sam's feet to yank him forward but Sam went and took the knife and cut into its front palm. The demon let Sam go and he quickly stood up to try and kill it while it was pained. The demon caught Sam's hand as he came at him and then lifted him up and threw him back towards one of the tubes. It shattered up as soon as Sam collided with it and the ghost Talia was free. She wailed as she went forward and tried to attack the demon. The demon whacked at the spirit and she was thrown to the side by the force of its blow. The demon hissed at the ghost girl and advanced for but that was a mistake. Sam regained his footing and ran for it and grabbed it from behind where he took the knife and cut deeply into its throat. The demon groaned but soon fell over dead.

Sam then looked over at the ghost of Talia. "Thanks," he gasped out.

Talia nodded at him before she flickered out. Sam then set about freeing all the other captured ghosts and saw the glass containers of souls that Abaddon and her minions no doubt caught. He then went about opening each one and releasing them. They floated off and he hoped that they could avoid getting in trouble until a reaper was available to take them to Heaven where they belonged. When the last one was set loose, he ran out to try and find Dean.

Dean cut a path through any demon, normal or super, that came his way. The hallways were filled with the corpses of all the ones he had stabbed and gutted with the First Blade. He forced his way through a set of closed doors and entered a semi beautiful room where Abaddon was standing in wait with two of her new demons.

They ran at him but Dean was ready. He met the first one with a shove before he swiped the First Blade and cut at it's throat. It howled as it fell to its knees and then keeled over dead. The second one he grabbed by the neck and actually raised it up and slammed it down to the ground. He then took the blade and jammed it right into its chest.

Dean stood up and turned back to Abaddon. He was huffing but still standing firm. Her heated gaze went from the dead demons to the weapon in his hand.

"Well, well. How did you get that I wonder. I don't think Cain just up and let you have it?" Dean didn't answer. He just kept his hard gaze on her. She raised her head. "Or maybe he did. Wow, I figured he doesn't take getting dumped well but I didn't think he'd go this far."

"Not far," Dean gasped out. "Just close enough for me to stick you with this."

Abaddon let a chuckle loose before she extended her hand and Dean was thrown back into the wall. "A boy and his blade," she said as he stayed stuck there. "And still no match for the New Queen."

She then extended her hand again and Dean insides burned like wildfire. His grip on the blade tightened but his arm was moved off to the side.

Abaddon just laughed at him. "So first, you'll die. Painfully. Then I'll bring you brother here to see you dead. Then he'll die. Then blade destroyed once and for all. And…I'll find Cain and makes sure he dies for this. Then Crowley will be bringing up the rear. Quite a to do list huh?"

Dean grit his teeth at the mention of his brother and suddenly he felt himself burn even hotter. The mark on his arm glowed right through his sleeve and suddenly he found that he could start to move his arm. Abaddon seemed slightly surprised and she sent a new wave of pain at him. Dean felt it for like a millisecond before he pushed himself free from the wall. Abaddon tried to throw Dean back again but Dean started to stomp over to her as he fought against her like she was a slightly heavy wind. Abaddon actually seemed to be getting nervous and thrust her hand out violently before Dean found himself flying off his feet and back to the wall.

Abaddon let out a laugh of relief and sent some more internal pain his way which made him drop the blade. Dean started to choke and he could taste blood at the back of his throat. He looked down at the discarded blade on the floor and struggled to try and move. Dean glared at the blade, wishing hard for it to be in his hands again so he could cut through the demon bitch and it shook. The blade started to move and it then flew right into his waiting hand. Once it did, he found himself free from Abaddon's grip.

Abaddon tried again to stop him but Dean simply walked over at her with no problems this time. He didn't even register Sam bursting in the room as he went and thrust the First Blade right into Abaddon's gut. Dean actually lifted her up as he brought the blade up higher to carve through her insides. The room filled with light as Abaddon screamed out in pain from his blow. Her body exploded from within and she fell to the floor lifeless. Dean then kneeled down and began to repeatedly stab her body. Over and over. He saw nothing but red as he brought the blade down again and again.

"Dean! Stop!"

Dean suddenly looked up and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Sam was staring at him with a somewhat scared look on his face.

"You can stop," Sam gasped out.

Dean then remembered where he was and saw that Abaddon was dead and her corpse was a red mess. He looked and saw that his hand was wet with her blood. But Dean found that he wasn't mortified. In fact, he felt…more relaxed than he'd felt in a long time.

* * *

Outside, the building was being watched by Cain. He was standing there, poised, with a blank look on his face.

"What do you think?" Samael said from a bit ways behind him.

Cain shrugged. "Not bad. I think he'll be ready."

"Good," Samael nodded. "Well, I better great this ball really rolling then."

He then disappeared with a flap of his wings leaving Cain to further muse on everything in solitude.

* * *

Ulphir was frantically running through the semi empty street alleys before she came upon two demons blocking her path. Their black eyes were fixed on her as they started to slowly walk towards her as soon as she had stopped. She took two steps back and then went to dash back in the direction she came. She made it for about three steps before she froze again as more demons appeared and cut her off.

"Off in a hurry darling?"

Ulphir's gaze went to the side and she let her black eyes show with a grit of her teeth. "Crowley," she growled.

The King of Hell stepped forward in all his smug glory. "Ulphir, where do you think you're going? Now that Abaddon's dead, you'll be missing the party. _Ding Dong the Bitch is dead_," he said a smirk.

She tensed. "How did-"

"Oh, a fallen birdie told me but that's beside the point. The point is that, now, her little revolution is over and there's going to be Hell to pay. And as Abaddon's golden goose you're the first one to divvy up doll."

Ulphir held up her hands. "Please, sire, don't kill me. Please," she pleaded.

Crowley shrugged it all off. "Not bad love but it would've had more taste if you were on your knees. Well, if you're into that sort of thing. Still, you don't have to worry. I'm not here to kill you."

Ulphir's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Like I said, you were Abaddon's golden goose. Gave her plenty of shiny eggs. In my experience when you take the goose you don't send it to the chop until its all laid out."

* * *

The three of them were riding in the Impala back for the Bunker with Dean driving, Sam next to him and Castiel in the back seat. The silence in the car was deafening.

Dean was watching the road ahead with a slightly peeved look stuck on him. Sam would sneak looks over at him and try to say something but nothing seemed to come out. He was finally able to manage something when they passed a 'Welcome to Kansas' sign.

"Dean…do you think, maybe, we should talk about what happened?" mumbled Sam.

Dean didn't tense or seem to react to Sam's question in the slightest. He kept driving the same as if Sam hadn't just spoken. "No, I don't think we do because there is nothing to talk about," he said after another moment. "We went in and now the bitch knight is dead. It was a good day."

"Yeah, right." Sam's eyes went back to the First Blade that was seen sticking out of Dean's jacket pocket. "Why don't you let me hang on to the First Blade for you?" Sam was relieved that his voice didn't waver or crack when he asked that.

"No I got it, it's good," he said dismissively.

Sam huffed. "So, now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are we going to do with it?" Sam pressed. "We can't let Cain get it back. Maybe we should look to see if we can find a way to destroy it."

Dean narrowed his eyes at that. "Destroy it? Why would we do that? Abaddon's history because of it."

"Yeah, but now that she is we don't really need it anymore," Sam said delicately.

"Of course we need it. Abaddon's gone but that dick archangel Samael is still out there. And the Powers? This thing could really help us out against them."

"I don't know. Maybe we should think on this some more."

"No."

Sam was taken aback. "What?"

"I said no. This blade will help me gank them and any other demons or angels that try to piss us off. Besides, I'm the only one that can use it and so it's my call. And I say that we use it."

"Dean…you're not thinking straight."

"Oh, I'm thinking alright. Thinking of you being the one who was the one who said that we should keep it professional, remember? So we're going to do the professional thing and keep the blade so I could use it on all of the sonofabitches that think they can screw with us," he all but growled.

Sam just stared away at Dean. That feeling he had when he saw Dean's face after him brutalizing Abaddon's corpse, it was back in full force.

Castiel wouldn't have noticed if Sam and Dean were talking, yelling or not from behind them. He was looking out the window with a somber look on his face. His meeting with Metatron was playing over in his head. He had felt that something was wrong but he hadn't anticipated this. The grace that he had taken from Azrael was starting to burn itself away. Who knew how much longer it would last him before it burned out completely. He hadn't told Dean or Sam that Metatron had even visited him. They didn't need this problem added to the others they were carrying already. He would find some way to overcome this and he would do it without Metatron's toxic help.

It was the early part of the morning when they finally pulled up to the Bunker. The three of them slagged a bit in their walk as they went inside.

"I'm going to hit the hay," Dean grumbled.

Sam and Castiel didn't say anything, but someone else did.

"Heaven knows you need your beauty sleep."

The three of them perked up as Samael came into view from behind a bookshelf.

"What the hell are you doing here, and how did you get in?" Sam said a bit breathless.

Samael smirked. "You're forgetting that you and I were in a timeshare Sam. I still remember which mat you put the spare key in. And I just wanted to drop by to give you a hand of applause for coming out on top from your recent showdown with my daughter."

Sam's eyes widened. "Abaddon?"

"Where do you think one with her power came from? It seems to be a trend you Winchesters seem to have. To throw down with my children and leave them into dust."

"What children?" asked Castiel.

"My sons Azazel and Alistair."

Sam's eyes widened and Castiel held his breath. However, Dean just kept a firm glare on Samael which he noticed.

"What's wrong Dean? Cat got your tongue?" he asked smugly.

Dean just silently glared at Samael for another moment before he reached in his pocket and quickly brought out the First Blade and struck at Samael straight across his chest. The next moment the archangel stumbled back with a large gash cut across his front.

* * *

**End of Chapter 39**

A/N: Well that's the end of this episode. During the episode where Castiel and Metatron found Jane, I thought it weird that Metatron just so happened to find a rare Nephilim. It seemed a little too convenient and this was one of my private theories that he fathered her all for the intention of causing the Fall one day.

I hoped you all enjoyed it. I'm going on vacation later today so I am glad that I was able to get this done before I left. Don't forget to check the pages I've put on the supernatural fanon wiki. Please review, I like hearing from people about what they liked or didn't like.

The next chapter is the start of the final 'episode' of the 'season'. It is called Daniel's Paradiso. The Feast of Saint Michael approaches and the countdown begins until the Saint Daniel Leonard releases the archangel. Sam, Dean and Castiel work hard to try and find where Daniel, The Powers and all of their buddies are hold up but they have their own personal set of problems too.


	40. Daniel's Paradiso

Chapter 40: Daniel's Paradiso

Dean practically growled as he cut through Samael's chest with the First Blade without any sort of warning. Sam and Castiel got a start seeing how Dean just went out and struck the archangel with the blade. Samael stumbled back from the blow and looked down at the deep cut down his middle. He looked at it for a moment before he went and fell to the ground back first. Dean charged forward to keep up his assault but he was grabbed by both Sam and Castiel who tried to restrain him.

"Let me go," he roared.

"Dean, no!" Castiel hollered as he grabbed hold of his left shoulder.

Sam was holding on to the wrist of the hand Dean was holding the blade tight a grip as he could muster. "Dean, enough!" he called out. "Enough!"

Dean struggled for a bit more before his efforts to try and free himself from his brother and angel friend started to lessen. His breathing started to settle down too. "It's fine," he grunted. "I'm okay."

Sam kept his hold on his older brother firm until Dean shaking stopped completely. He still had the image of Dean repeatedly stabbing into Abaddon's corpse still fresh on his mind. When Dean's fidgeting seemed to completely stop, he then let go and then stepped over to look at the fallen archangel. "Did you really just-?"

Dean didn't say anything to that. He was just stared down at the motionless archangel. "I sure as hell hope so." He waited too long to finally end the ass of an angel who tricked him and played with his brother's life and his body.

Castiel was speechless. Did Dean really just kill the Archangel Samael with a single swipe of the First Blade? Was this Metatron's will? He knew that Metatron wanted Samael gone, was this him? Did he somehow get Samael to come here to be killed by Dean?

Clapping from the side made the three of them jolt and they turned to see Samael, alive and well, clapping with an amused smirk on his face. "Well, the three of you looked like you've seen a ghost, although, for hunters I guess that wouldn't be a good bit of whit to use."

"But, how-" Dean said before looking down at the body.

The Samael on the ground then shimmered and then faded away in a puff of smoke.

"A copy," Castiel said in a monotone.

"Of course. Little bro Gabriel's most favorite trick. Taught it to Lucifer who taught it to him. Do you really think I would just walk into the path of a swipe? What do you take me for?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam demanded.

"I'm starting to see why you don't get too many visitors with your breed of curtesy," teased Samael. "My friend waiting outside your front door should be warned before his bubble bursts."

That moment the sight of him shimmered and disappeared as well.

"Another copy," Castiel explained before he looked over at Dean. "Are you out of your mind Dean? You just went and charged at Samael?"

"Yeah, that dick is at the top of my list and he was right in front of me, of course I tried to kill the bastard."

"Except you didn't," he argued. "You're lucky that he wasn't interested in killing you. Do you not understand just how dangerous and powerful he is?"

"If you want to hide under a table from him Cas, go ahead. As for me I'm going to gut the son of a bitch."

Sam felt that this had gone far enough. "Okay, Dean, Cas, this isn't the time! Samael just said that he had someone waiting outside!"

Dean gave Castiel one more glare before he took off for the entrance with Sam and Castiel calling out for him to wait and slow down. Dean's only thought was to get out there and cut his way through anyone that Samael brought with him and was hoping the archangel was with him too. He rushed through the door to find that the Impala's driver's seat door was open and that there was someone sitting on the seat, waiting. Sam and Castiel came out after him and looked to the driver's seat too.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean snarled at the one who was in his car.

The guy was not looking at them but taking in the interior of the car. "So you're Dean. I've heard a lot about you."

He then turned to look at the three of them. The eyes of Dean, Sam and Castiel all widened. For the one staring back at them was someone they all knew. It was the face of Ben Braeden.

The sound of flapping wings made them all look to Samael appearing at the front of the car. "Well, isn't this the happy little reunion." Samael folded his arms in amusement as he looked upon them.

* * *

**Supernatural**

* * *

Dean's grip on the First Blade finally loosened and it fell point first into the ground right by Dean's foot but he didn't notice it. His whole body had gone numb at the face staring back at him. Sam came beside him and he was no less shocked than Dean was. Ben Braeden wasn't the same little boy that they had left in that hospital those four years ago. He was now a teenager, a couple of inches shorter than Dean. He was wearing a leather jacket open with a gray T-shirt showing underneath with a pair of jeans and sneakers and his hair was spiked. Dean let out a deep breath at it all. He had quite a few thoughts on both Ben and Lisa from time to time but to actually see one of them…had it really been four years?

Ben got out of the driver's seat and was now leaning on the hood of the Impala as if this wasn't by far the tensest of times. He was looking at them with a slightly bored expression on his face. "What's up?"

Dean took step forward towards him. "Ben?"

He looked straight at Dean's eyes. When the hunter caught the boy's eyes, something just told him that it wasn't really him.

Confirmed when he said, "Not quite."

That response got Dean's shock to get wiped away and he glared hard at the teen. Ben was being possessed. He didn't know if it was by an angel or demon and he really couldn't care less which it was but he wanted it out. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

Whoever or whatever was in Ben's body brought his face into a smirk. "The name is Barbatos."

"Barbatos," Castiel gasped out from behind both the brothers. "It can't be."

"Cas," Sam said tearing his eyes away from the boy. "You know him?"

The angel nodded with a small glare in his direction. "He's an angel. One of the renegades."

Barbatos brought Ben's lips into a straight line. "Don't lump me in with the rest of that jailed trash!"

Samael made a comical impression of clearing his throat. "Watch it," he warned which Barbatos only rolled his eyes to.

"Who exactly is he?" Sam asked.

"Barbatos," Castiel still had his glare on. "He used to be one of the Powers."

"What?!" both Sam and Dean grunted.

Barbatos turned his glare directly on Castiel. "You do me an injustice Castiel. I wasn't just one of the Powers! I was their leader! The one that our Father created to command them."

"Until Lucifer's Rebellion," Castiel cut in. "He chose to join him."

"I thought all the Powers lived to kiss Michael's ass, not Lucifer's?" Dean smarmily asked.

Barbatos glared hard at Dean. "Michael lost my respect and loyalty when he tried to get us to give our love to hairless savage apes."

"So you jumped ship to Lucifer?" Sam glared at him. "I swear you sound just like him. Practically word for word."

"What more can you expect from Lucifer's second in command," Samael smirked at them.

Sam and Dean's eyes widened at those words.

"His second in command?!" Dean roared out.

"Yes," Castiel answered for him. "As the leader of the Powers he was the prime choice for being Lucifer's general."

Barbatos looked a bit smug. "I was the true power behind the Powers. The most powerful aspect behind Joseph was his ability to suck up to Michael," he spat. "He is pathetic and weak."

"If I recall that suck up was strong enough to have you locked up Barb," Samael snorted at him.

"Stuff it Samael," Barbatos shot back before looking upon the brothers again. "It's a shame that I wasn't around when Lucifer had been freed five years ago. If I had been, believe me, your asses would've been handed to him at the start. Unfortunately he had worthless and half-brained underlings to work with."

"Oh hell," Dean snapped. "I don't care if you used to be Lucifer's bitch, Michael's bitch or God's little bitch. Just get the hell out of Ben or I'll-

"You'll what?" Barbatos cut in. "Kill me?" He brought his hands out. "Go ahead and try. You have that little bone there. Stick it in me." He was silent as he watched Dean just stand there glaring at him for about five seconds. "I thought so. Can't do it, can you? Not without hurting your…well lack of a better term, son adjacent, Ben, even if he doesn't know who the hell you are."

Dean bared his teeth. "Listen here,"

"No, you listen!" Samael shot out startling the three of them. Gone was the cheerful and smug visage that they had been associating with Samael. The archangel was now hard and wrathful. "Spare us the false bravado won't you Dean. You're screwed and you know it. I tried to warn you what happens to those that try to screw with me but you thought it was just more of the same old crappy monologue you get hit with, well, I'm sure you see that I was dead serious. I am Samael. The second of the archangels created by God. The Seducer, Tempter and Destroyer. That means I do the screwing. No one screws with me!"

Samael's eyes glowed a cold and icy blue after he finished and it seemed to sober Dean of all the rage he had and was starting to feel on edge instead while Sam and Castiel were full out terrified. Even Barbatos seemed a little fidgeting being so close to the archangel.

Samael calmed a bit but his look was still somewhat cold. "Now, we're here to tell you and your brother and the angel has been there," he said making a gesture at Castiel, "what you're going to do."

"And you're going to do it," Barbatos snarled in.

"Unless," Samael's smirk was back. "of course you want to have something happen to Ben…or Lisa."

Dean hard look finally softened as his eyes opened with shock and new fear flooding into them. "Lisa?"

A new voice sounded off to the side. "You called?"

Dean felt a tingle spread from his chest as he looked at the face of a woman he had left almost four years ago.

She smirked at him. "What's wrong Dean? Cat got your tongue?"

"Lisa," he whispered to himself.

She flashed him a flattering smile. "It's Marilyn now."

"Wait," Castiel said suddenly. "How did you do that? Just appear. You would need your wings."

Barbatos smirked. "What, can't you see them Castiel?" Just then he disappeared with a flap of his wings following after him before appearing off a little more to the side. "Metatron told us that your grace was burning out but I didn't think it made you this predisposed."

"How?" he asked shocked at how Barbatos seemed to be fully recovered.

Samael whistled. "How do you think? I have many talents and abilities."

"I'll vouch for that," Marilyn said to make Samael smirk even larger.

"Just who are you?" Dean asked Lisa or at least who was in Lisa. He could care less about if these angels had their wings back or not.

"Marilyn, she's a renegade," Castiel said. "Fought on Lucifer's side and was one of Samael's more famous lovers."

"My most precious lover." Samael then came and wrapped an arm around her. "Isn't that right my dear?"

"Quite."

Marilyn smiled lustfully at the archangel with Lisa's lips and that made Dean's chest tighten. A tight squeeze that almost forced bile to run through his throat when she and Samael shared a soft kiss in front of them.

Sam could see that this was starting to get to Dean so he tried to move this along. "What do you want?"

Samael broke away and looked at Sam. "Aww…jealous Sam? Shame that it's not your meat that I'm using to have so pressed up to such a…fine 'bendy' piece. Want to venture where Dean has ventured before?"

"Son of a-"Dean lightly growled.

He made a move forward but Barbatos shot his arms down and two swords flew down his sleeves until the hilts were grasped by his palms. Two brilliant angel swords. The blades longer than the angel blades they were used to seeing and the hilts finely polished and decorated with crossguards designed like angelic wings.

"Watch it," Barbatos smirked at him.

Marilyn smiled at Dean. "Relax. I like Samael better in this packaging." She squeezed Samael's cheeks after that. "Both sexy and adorable. Sam's…doesn't really do it for me."

Both Sam and Dean glared at them.

"Alright, can we get to the point? You know before I lose my lunch," said Barbatos as he settled himself but kept the swords in his hands. "You are going to do something for us?"

"We are?" Sam said. "What is that exactly?"

"You already know," said Samael with a pointed look.

Dean stiffened up. "Daniel? Funny, Cain told me that he wanted him dead when he gave me his mark. What, you want him dead too?"

"Don't act like you don't want him dead too Dean. A man lying through his teeth to a woman is quite the turn off," Marilyn teased.

"Yes," Samael stepped in before any retort could be made. "We want him dead. You want him dead. We all want him dead."

"We don't want Daniel dead," Sam argued. "We just want to stop him."

Samael raised his eyebrows. "Really? It's only a week before the Feast of St. Michael. The day that he will free Michael. You remember him don't you? My big brother that will have a hell of a beef to dish out to all of us, especially to the three of you. What have you three been doing?"

After killing Abaddon and her super demons they had stayed a while to try and find the demon that escaped from Sam and find out if there was anything else that the now dead knight had going on but found no sign of her.

"We have it on good authority that he has all the things needed for the ritual," said Marilyn.

"From who?" asked Sam.

"Metatron," said Samael. He then smirked at Castiel. "You should remember Cas, he is the scribe who wrote down the Words of God on his tablets. He knows what they hold as you should very well know."

Castiel glared at him on that.

"And what does he need?" Sam asked.

"Oh lets see, a tool specifically a knife made with ethereal steel," Samael started as he began the list and held out his fingers. "blood from the angel's follower and his banisher. All to be mixed in the Holy Grail."

The three of them stiffened.

"THE Holy Grail?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and good ole Mikey entrusted the Grail to the Battalion centuries ago," said Samael with a bit of a huff. "And we've tapped into the grapevine to hear that Saint Daniel has gone and collected all the pieces. Blood of his follower, which with the Powers any would do."

"That still leaves the banisher," Castiel pointed out. "Blood taken from Michael's banisher. How could they have that?"

"What? Who's that?" asked Sam.

"Uh, that would be you Sam," he answered to his shock. "After all, you were the one who pulled Michael into the Cage. But that doesn't make sense, how could Daniel already have that?"

Sam was stumped until his mind flashed to the night they had caught Daniel, when he struck him with a syringe in the leg. "Because he took my blood," he said softly. "The night we caught him. He stuck me with a needle and must've taken my blood then and then stashed it to get later when we had to let him go."

Dean grunted. "Now we know why the prick was so cocky when we had him. Wait," Dean said suddenly. "You want him dead so badly. How about you kill him? If you two," he said glaring at Samael and Barbatos, "are so tough then why do you need us to do your dirty work?"

Castiel answered before they could say anything. "Daniel isn't any normal human, he's a saint."

"Unfortunately," said Samael. "The Heavenly Saint is cloaked against angels that mean him harm so we can't find him."

"Which means you'll have to find him for us," Marilyn finished.

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Sam.

"I don't know. Figure it out. I'm sure that the Winchesters could think of something. You always seem to, just make sure you make the deadline." Samael said. "Do that and…Lisa and Ben will be safe." After that, he embraced Marilyn and they flew off leaving Barbatos there.

"I would get started if I were you," the remaining renegade said smugly.

"Hold it, as soon as we stop Daniel, you'll let him go, right?!" Dean demanded at Barbatos.

He looked himself over. "I don't know. I have to say that I'm starting to grow quite accustomed to Ben. I think I'll be hanging onto him."

"You just said-"

"Make the deadline and they would be safe," Barbatos said to cut off Dean. "And they will. I'm sure Marilyn will easily part with Lisa for another vessel but not me. Ben however will be safe as agreed with him serving as my vessel. If you want him to be free then that will cost you a little extra."

"Why you," Dean started.

"Save it Dean. You want him back then there is something I want in return."

"And what's that?"

Barbatos smirked savagely at him. "The death of Joseph."

He then vanished as well with the sound of flapping wings left in his wake. This left Dean angry, Sam shocked and Castiel puzzled.

* * *

There was a stone bowl suspended over a burner. The angel Joseph was standing over it, working. A golden chalice, the Holy Grail, was brought out next to the burner. The stone bowl was lifted off the burner and the hot metal inside was slowly poured into the Grail. The silver liquid inside was bubbling and a light smoke was pouring out from the top. Joseph took a knife and ran it across his hand and then squeezed some blood into the Grail. The red drops were absorbed by the molten metal. He then pulled out a small vial and removed the cap. He then poured the blood of Sam Winchester into the concoction. Joseph lifted the Grail and jingled it to mix all the metal and blood together. He brought out a deep molding and then began to pour the new concoction into it with a deep smoke rising up and overtaking him.

"Soon," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Dean was practically tossed into the dungeon. Sam and Castiel had man handled him in there after being forced to and separating him from the First Blade. As soon as Barbatos left he had flown into a rage. When Sam tried to comfort Dean he had gone and just punched him square in the face and Castiel was nearly cut with the First Blade when he went to separate him from his brother. Sam and Castiel knew that if he had hurt them than Dean would never forgive himself so they were forced to hit him from behind. Dean was just so livid. He had left both Lisa and Ben to try and protect them and now the two of them were in greater danger than ever.

"Dean," Sam started.

"Why are we wasting time here for?!" Dean snapped. "We should be out there finding and stopping Daniel and the Powers! Not to mention ganking those son of a bitches Samael and Metatron and getting Lisa and Ben back!"

"Something is wrong with you Dean, can't you see that?" said Sam trying to reason with him.

"And Samael is taking advantage of it," added Castiel. "He wants to use you hence why he had Barbatos and Marilyn take people he knows mean so much to you to force your hand."

"Yeah, because you know how well that works, don't you? Took a page right out of your damn book!" Dean spat at him.

Castiel felt his throat tighten. He didn't need Dean to remind him of that.

Sam took pity of Castiel and tried to redirect Dean's anger back on him. "Look, until we figure out what's what, you're going to have to stay here."

"Oh, and you two are going to do what?" Dean asked savagely. "Take on Daniel, The Powers, Samael and Metatron yourselves? Oh wait, you," he said pointing to Castiel. "You, you're practically a stone's throw away from losing your angel juice and going human again. And you," he said turning back to his brother. "You're trying to lock up…the one guy who has the best shot at killing all of them. Hell of a plan fellas!"

Sam just huffed. Dean wasn't thinking straight, he could see that. What with how Dean has been acting ever since he got the blade and with this new thing with Lisa and Ben, they couldn't afford to let him out. They would only have something else to worry about. He just looked at Castiel and together they just walked out of the room and left him alone.

Dean couldn't believe that they would just leave him there! He was so mad that he wanted very much to just punch his way through the wall. After a while he suddenly found himself bending over and starting to gag and spit up some bile that was twisting around in his stomach. Eventually it settled him down enough for him to realize that he had gone on and attacked Sam and Castiel. The thought sobered him from his rage to get him to start panicking. He thankfully found enough supplies that they kept in the dungeon to set up a demon summoning spell. He lit a match and threw it into the bowl and a familiar annoying demon appeared before him.

"Oh, what's that smell?" Crowley said as he wiped his hands and looked around. And he noticed the mess in the corner. "Lose your lunch?"

"What the hell is happening to me you son of a bitch?!"

"Liquor before beer. A bad taco. How the hell should I know?"

"I can't turn it off! Ever since I killed Abaddon its like this whole other thing. It's like I get this high and I…I need to kill. I _really_ need to kill!"

"So why come to me?"

"I had no choice! I tried calling for Cain so he could tell me what the hell is going on but I can't reach him so I had to call for you."

"What am I? Your second choice?" Crowley then took another look around. "Ah, your fortress of solitude. Sorry but demons can't get in here, well, not unless they were already brought in willingly before."

"Then tell me, what's happening! You're the one who led me to him!"

Crowley breathed out hard. "It's the mark. It wants you to kill. The more you kill then the better you feel. The less you kill then the less better you feel and you yak your guts out."

"And if I don't?"

"Try to imagine the worse less better."

Dean huffed himself. "So dead."

Crowley shrugged but Dean took that as a yes. "Cain's a demon so he could withstand the need more but even with that he still needs to get some blood from time to time. That should tell you enough."

"How do I get rid of it?" Dean immediately asked as he took hold of his arm with the Mark of Cain.

"You want to get rid of it?"

Dean was silent for a moment. He didn't want to answer that. "What I want is Samael, Metatron and Daniel."

"The Saint? You have my attention, go on."

"But to get to any one of them I have to get through that door to get to the blade. And you're going to help me!"

Crowley jaw stiffened.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Castiel asked as they walked the hallways as they headed for the library.

"I don't know," Sam lightly grunted.

Sam didn't know what to do, he just didn't. Yes, they needed to stop Daniel, but, to kill him? Even if Death wasn't latching on to him Sam didn't think that it was the way to go about this. Daniel may not exactly be playing for their team but he didn't deserve to die. He wasn't a demon or an angel that they could just hunt, he was a human being, an innocent one for all intent purposes. Maybe if they find Daniel and just hold him up until after the Feast of Saint Michael then maybe that could be enough. They didn't have to take his life if they took the only chance he has to break Michael out of the cage.

But Dean…that might not sit well with him. Much like a lot hasn't been sitting well with him the last few months. Ever since he had been given the mark from Cain he's been a runaway train that will plow through anything in his way. Whatever the mark was doing to him, it wasn't good. Add in that blade and it was 10x worse. Before they do anything, it was best to put some serious distance between Dean and that thing.

The two of them got to the table where the box where they stashed the thing lay open. Sam and Castiel ran to it and saw that it was gone.

"Where'd it go?"

Sam saw some kind of familiar looking powder and with a whiff he had his suspicions confirmed. "Sulfur."

Castiel ran out the front door and came back moments later with a sullen look about him. "The car is gone Sam."

"Dean must've of gotten out. But how?"

"I don't know," Castiel grunted. "Though I do have my suspicions. Where do you think he's heading?"

"Where else," Sam puffed out. "He's going out to hunt for Daniel. Wherever he is."

* * *

The park was full of life as people were standing around and clapping and dancing to the DJ playing music for all of them.

_Grey skies will chase the light away,_

_No longer._

_I've fallen in flight, now only dark remains,_

_Forever._

_Divided I will stand and I will let this end._

_When angels fall with broken wings_

_I can't give up. I can't give in._

_When all is lost and daylight ends_

_I'd carry you and we will live forever_

Everyone was full of smiles and energy as the song played on. Two of those people were Daniel Leonard and Kevin Tran.

"A little spot on, don't you think?" Kevin said leaning over to him to talk over the noise.

Daniel just shrugged as he danced with the music. "Maybe, but it's still great!"

They were off taking a day to themselves before the final preparations were to be started. It was now September 24th. The Feast of Saint Michael was in five days and their side had everything they needed to perform the ritual. Kevin had translated the full instructions for the ritual as well as the enochian that Daniel had to perform and chant for them to free Michael. Daniel had been practicing the incantation for the last three days, trying to get everything right and memorize it by heart. They'd all have been working so hard and they felt like they needed a break.

Gadreel was standing off not too far away. He was making sure the two were still in his sights but still had the privacy they desired. He occasionally let his eyes wander about to the rest of the people in the area. Seeing all these people sharing in their happiness and joy together like this…it was a part of humanity that he enjoyed seeing. It was nice to see that aspects like this survived from him being tricked at Eden's gates. When Daniel releases Michael, he will no doubt be put under trial again for his ancient crime. He knew that many of the angels on their side still resent him and some have personally come to him and told him that they will never forget or forgive him for what he had done. He wouldn't fault them for that, he understood. Yet, the humans with them that knew of his ancient crime didn't seem to bear such a grudge. The saint and the prophet both seemed content to be in his presence and didn't feel mad or uncomfortable with him. With just that, maybe he could start to forgive himself. Even if he was ruled to return to Heaven's Prison, he could find some sort of peace with that in mind.

Gadreel's musings were pushed away when his sights locked on to a dark presence off to the side. He cast one last look to the two young holy humans to see that there didn't seem to be any threats looming for them before he went to go and deal with the problem. He knew it was a demon and he would venture a guess that it was interested in either Daniel or Kevin or even both. He trailed it to what appeared to be a run down restroom house for the park. He looked around and drew his blade when he detected no one around. He advanced with caution as he started to go in. Towards the men's room he saw a body lying face down. He carefully approached it and saw that this man was dead and it wasn't the vessel the demon was using. This man's blood was freshly spilled as well. He entered the bathroom to kill the demon for this but was surprised. He noticed another body at the end of the bathroom and saw it was the demon he followed. Only the demon wasn't possessing it anymore. It was just a corpse.

"What?" Gadreel mumbled to himself. Where did it go?

Just then the door behind him burst open and the bloodied dead man walked in with black eyes ablazing. He had a lit match in his hand which he threw and ignited the ring of holy oil Gadreel was standing in. He had been tricked and trapped.

The song finished and the DJ announced that he was going to take a 15 minute break but would be back soon.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Kevin asked.

Daniel was looking over at the crowd, all but dead to Kevin's voice. His attention was currently on a small boy that was talking excitedly to an older boy that he assumed was his older brother. The older boy smiled at him before they went off to a food vendor. There he saw a woman leaving with a bottled water as she continued off walking her dog as she smiled down at it. He loved doing this. Watching moments of Humanity at its best and brightest.

Kevin narrowed his eyes as he noticed the far off expression on Daniel's face. He snapped his fingers in front of him. "Daniel, " he said as he did. "Hello."

Daniel flinched as he came back to himself. " Hmm...I'm sorry, what?"

"Is everything okay with you? You looked pretty spaced out for a sec."

"Yeah, "he laughed off. "I was just...thinking. That's all"

"Good or bad? " asked Kevin.

"Oh, they're good." Daniel then caught the look that came over Kevin. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"No," Kevin said teasingly. "I'm not judging. Even the Heavenly Saint is allowed to have an un-saintly thought now and then."

Daniel gave Kevin a shove. "Shut it."

A sudden flash jolted them apart.

A young couple had taken a selfie with their phone using the flash close by. They looked to be having quite a lot of fun together. Kevin couldn't help but think of Channing then. They always dreamed of having that kind of time together after graduation but that was a dream that never had gotten close to seeing the light of day. Suddenly, Kevin didn't feel much for being out and about anymore. Maybe it was time to be heading back to the Pavilion.

As he sobered he looked around and noticed something or rather someone missing. "Hey, where'd Gadreel go off to?"

Daniel looked about but couldn't see the glow of their guard's grace anywhere. "I don't know. I can't see him."

"Did he wander off? It was crazy a little while ago. Maybe he had to move?"

"No...that's not Gadreel's style." Daniel knew that Gadreel wouldn't take his eyes off his protectorates for a reason like that. He was determined not to repeat what happened at the Garden happen again. "Maybe we should wait by the van."

They started to walk and head for the small parking lot where they had left their car. They were walking through a quiet part of the park's bike trail when Daniel heard a deep rustling to the side. There was a tall tree there and seemed to be a semi steep hill close by. Daniel held Kevin back before he started to quietly approach. He brought out his angel blade from his sleeve like Joseph taught him and kept himself focused. He was about to look down over at the hill when a lot of shouting sounded off behind him. Kevin had been shocked out his skin too. A small group of rollerbladers were screaming and laughing as they rushed passed them.

Daniel was breathing hard and Kevin was actually holding his chest. They looked at each other and then started laughing.

"That scared the hell out of me. " said Kevin.

But before Daniel could agree a hand grasped his ankle and pulled him down the hill. Kevin called after him as he ran over. Daniel tumbled down to the ground and, though it wasn't a far fall, it did stun him for a moment and caused him to drop his blade. He tried to reach for it when a foot stomped right on his hand. Daniel bit back a shout as he looked up into the black eyes of a demon.

Gadreel was panicking. He was trapped in holy fire and now his charges were helpless. He had to get free.

"What the hell? What are you smoking in here dude?"

Gadreel looked up to see a sluggish looking man walk in, no doubt to use the restroom, and he froze in sight of him.

"Please, help me get out of here!" he shouted at him.

The man went into a frenzy as he looked around and then ran to the sink. He turned the faucet on to the highest flow level and angled his hand to the nose so that the water would spray over the flames. It was slow going but eventually there was a small path opened for Gadreel to squeeze through and get out.

"What the hell man?!" the man said at him after he got out. "What's going on? And...is that guy dead?" he said pointing at the corpse at the far end of the bathroom.

"Shh...it's alright," Gadreel said before he held his fingers to the man's temples and he fainted.

Gadreel ran out of the bathroom immediately to the outside and felt out to try to find Daniel. He detected his presence and ran for it without a moments hesitation.

Daniel was struggling from the demon's hold on him. He tried to slam his other arm, with his cuff but the demon quickly kicked at it. He put his foot down on the upper part of his arm, careful to keep away from the cuff vicinity and then reached down to try and choke Daniel by the throat with his free hand. Just then, another wrist connected with the side of the demon's head and he screamed as great pain flooded into him. Kevin had climbed down and brought his own cuff into contact with the demon like the Battalion had taught him. He forced the demon off of Daniel who started to hold his throat and cough. Kevin looked to the demon and then brought out his arm. There was something else the Battalion taught him but he never brought it to use. Now was a good a time as any. He started to chant enochian and the demon started to writhe and jolt around like something inside was attacking him. When Kevin finished the demon's mouth opened and black smoke flooded out and seeped into the ground where it disappeared with nothing but a scorched spot on the ground.

"Whoa," Kevin said softly to himself. He felt warm inside. He was fighting hard not to smile.

Daniel picked up his blade and stood over next to Kevin as he admired the work he did in exorcising the demon with their chant. The sound of heavy footsteps approaching made them tense again until they saw that it was Gadreel. He looked from them to the body of the demon that trapped him.

"We have to head back," he said. "Now!"

* * *

Dean drove all night and into a good part of the morning to try and put as much distance between him and Sam and Castiel. They wouldn't understand. They couldn't waste time and just sit around and plan. They had only a few days and the time that Samael gave him would be up. Lisa and Ben would end up being those angels' meatsuits forever if they didn't do something. Not to mention that they were renegade angels. If the Powers found them then they would kill them just like they did with Barachiel and Azrael. He had to get them back! He owed them that!

He found a nice secluded spot off the side of the highway where he set up the things he needed to try a demon summoning spell. He held his breath as he dropped the match and let it out when he saw Cain appear out of nowhere.

"Thank god," Dean gasped out as he took in the sight of him.

"I think he would care to disagree on that one," he quipped.

"This isn't funny!" Dean roared. He was far from a laughing mood. "What is wrong with me?!" he demanded.

"I'm sure you already know," he said with a calm exterior. "You are a human so the effect of the Mark is even stronger with you. Believe me, I know."

"What?" Dean asked with a shocked look coming on his face.

Cain nodded. "I was still human when I was given the mark. The pain was torture. I wanted to be stubborn and spite Lucifer for making me kill Abel by refusing. Tried to quell it by killing animals but it was not even a quick fix."

"But you fought it, right?" he asked hopefully.

"I did, until I just couldn't anymore."

"What happened? "

His eyes narrowed. "My parents decided to go and try to replace my brother like he was some lost pet." Cain then looked livid. "They went and had another son, not even a year after Abel was-" He was too angry to finish.

"Your parents had another kid?"

"Yes," he grumbled. "His name was Seth." The name came out like poison. "After that I snapped. That's the thing about being human, a single thing could set you off even without a mark though it made sure that wasn't a problem anymore."

"What do you mean by that? " Dean pressed.

Cain actually seemed to flinch. "That's another story. What should be the first thing we focus on is the saint. After all, we made a deal."

"Yeah? Well what about Samael? He has Lisa and Ben."

"That's where the saint comes in. Kill him and Samael will let his guard down and be vulnerable. You'll be able to make your move. "

Dean paused for a moment. "But...if I do kill Daniel then Sam, he'll"

Cain shrugged. "I guess you'll just have to choose then. The Braedens or your brother."

* * *

The gates of the Pavilion opened automatically and the car started to drive in through to the driveway leading right up to the main house. The car drove up to the front of the house and Daniel and Kevin immediately got out to head off into the house.

"You don't think that the demon had pals that followed us, do you?" Kevin asked as they walked in.

"No," Daniel said shaking their head. "If he did it's not like it would them any good," he smirked. "You did good Kevin. Thanks."

"You're welcome," he smiled to himself. "Does that banishing ritual always feel so uplifting?"

"The more evil the demon than the more satisfying it is to banish them," Daniel explained. "Same principle as locking a hardened criminal behind bars. You throw them in knowing that you are stopping them from robbing, hurting or killing anybody else they would if they weren't thrown in."

"Just like your dad?" Kevin asked softly.

Daniel just looked ahead and didn't answer.

They entered the office to see that Joseph was not alone. Abel and Ezekiel were with him as was a man and woman that Kevin didn't recognize. Daniel did as he smiled at them.

"Isaac," he said to the man. "Camael," he said to the woman. "It's good to see you again."

The two of them gave him a slight bow.

"It's good to see you again as well," said Isaac. "And this must be the prophet Kevin Tran. It's an honor to meet you."

Abel narrowed his eyes at them. "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine. We just had a bit of trouble but we'll tell you about it later."

Daniel saw that Kevin seemed a bit frozen at the sight of Camael. His lips curved slightly as he went to give him a slight tap on the shoulder to try and snap him out of it.

"Uh, hello," Kevin quickly spurt out.

Daniel internally snorted and he muttered, "_Smooth_."

Kevin gave him a side glare and was seriously considering kicking him in the shin.

Camael got things to continue. "It's good that you're both here. I was just giving Joseph my report on the proceedings for next week."

Daniel's feelings of silliness faded instantly and was replaced with complete concern and seriousness. "Has something happened? Is that why you came back from Rome? And is there a problem with your position Isaac?"

"No," Camael reassured him. "No, everything's fine. I felt that for a matter as serious and confidential as this, it would be wiser to deliver it in person. Through the Battalion's connection with the Catholic and Jewish Administrations we've sent out a request to have all churches and synagogues hold special masses and prayers for Michael on the day of the Feast. This should help in bringing him back greatly."

"How?" Daniel asked.

"To provide an anchor for Michael to tether to when you perform the ritual," she explained.

Joseph saw that Daniel was a little lost. "You see Daniel, with the amount of time Michael has been locked up, we can't really be sure about the condition of his grace. The strain of pulling himself free from the Cage with the ritual might be too much for his current condition."

"So all the prayers would be like throwing him an inner tube with a rope?" Daniel said aloud to make sure that he really understood what they were saying.

"Essentially, I suppose, " Ezekiel said from his spot. "With our brother 's freedom at stake nothing can be left to chance."

"And Isaac is here to be of any help he can," said Abel. "With both Nazareth dead and Samael out there we need to be prepared especially this close. That's why I came back to the Pavilion."

He felt uneasy about returning from his hunt for his brother. Abel didn't know what exactly was going on but he was feeling a new unpleasant stirring in the air when it came to him. He just hoped it was something that he could handle and quickly before a lot of innocent blood was shed.

"I'm happy to help in any way I can," Isaac said.

"Speaking of help." Joseph stood up from his chair and went over to the bookshelf where he took out an ornament box. He then laid it down on the table. "This I believe should be of great help for you Daniel."

He opened it up to reveal a dagger. It was a dagger that had Michael's sigil carved into the flat of the blade and there was an ornament leather hilt with the sigil sown in to it in red. It was quite beautiful.

"The key," Daniel whispered as his eyes scanned it.

"I completed forging it early this morning. Then I took the liberty of having it decorated for the occasion."

"It's beautiful," Daniel complimented.

Joseph then closed the box. He then handed it over to him. "Familiarize yourself with this. It's important. Have you been working on the ritual's incantation."

"I've memorized most of it. Still working on getting the full dialect down but I'm close. I'll be ready when the time comes."

"Good," Joseph said with a nod. "Kevin," he said looking to the young man in question. "It appears that there is some more news to share with you."

"What is it?" he asked.

It was Camael who answered. "I'm am returning to Rome at the conclusion of Michael's freedom. When I do, I will be having you return with me."

Kevin's eyes widened. "Me? To Rome?"

"Yes. The Battalion members there have arranged for you to have a place to stay with full protection while you expand your studies there at a nearby university."

"What? But why?"

"Daniel requested it for you," Joseph explained.

Kevin looked over at Daniel. "You did?"

"Yeah. A promise is a promise. Remember, I told you that you would be able to be both safe and go off to college like you wanted. I know it's not Princeton but..."

Camael stepped forward. "It's all set for you, that is if you do not object."

* * *

**End of Chapter 40**

A/N: Well there's the first part of the 'season finale' episode. There will be two more parts for this episode left. The song Angels Fall by Breaking Benjamin, I know that it is a song of this year while this is supposed to be in 2014 but I thought it was appropriate. There have been new additions added to my page on the supernatural fanon wiki site so feel free to take a look.

The next part will have Dean trying to find Daniel and the Powers by himself but Sam won't let Dean go off that easily. Meanwhile, Metatron and Samael deal with a large faction of angels to try to bring them onto their side. The Leonard brothers have a heart to heart.

Its Sept 29 so Happy Feast of Saint Michael or Michaelmas.


	41. Daniel's Paradiso part 2

Chapter 41: Daniel's Paradiso part 2

Over in a bowling alley, one of the lanes had a small crowd of people watching as a man went and bowled a solid strike not leaving one pin left standing. People around him were clapping. One of them had a great big smile on his face as he did.

"Ah yes, well done" Metatron said before putting his hands back at his sides.

Behind him were Samael, Marilyn, Barbatos, Zepar and Dagiel but they hadn't been clapping. They were just sitting and watching everything calmly. They were all here to see Tyrus who controlled the largest of the independent factions that were left. If they joined with them then it would go a long way of countering the numbers behind Joseph and the rest of the Powers. If they couldn't stop the saint then they needed to be ready. With Metatron controlling the only path for the stranded angels to get back into Heaven then they could regain a firm foothold should Michael reopen it fully again. And if they succeeded in getting Daniel out of the way then they would have a killer edge to use against the Powers.

Tyrus just looked at all of them feeling proud of himself. "It's such a simple game. And boy, you gotta love the sound of those pins huh," he chuckled.

"Beautiful," Metatron smiled. "A symphony of wood. Hmm?" he said before looking back at the others. They just stared back at him dull eyed. Metatron gave them a stink eye for half a second before turning back to Tyrus and started to get down to business. "So, you've heard our offer-"

"Yeah," Tyrus cut in. "I sign on the dotted line, join you and me and all my people get a ticket back upstairs." He had a smile on his face but then it fell in a second. "What if we don't want to go back?"

"But its home," Barbatos said from where he was standing. He for one wanted to go back and begin to enjoy paradise after being locked up beneath it for all this time.

"It's boring," he said to him. He then started to look around the alley. "We don't…there's nothing like this in Heaven."

Metatron chuckled. "I can whip you up a bowling alley."

"Yeah but," he started to argue. "I mean, just smell that." He made an audible sniff. "Mmm," he hummed out.

They all did. Dagiel's eyes squinted. "I smell nothing but…old shoes and…alcoholism?" he asked not seeing the point.

"Authenticity."

Metatron shook his head. "Wait, you're turning me down because of…bowling?"

"And I like being an independent operator. And I hear that you're losing. And I don't like your face."

Metatron stiffened. "I can get a new face."

"It would still be you," Tyrus teased. "A nerd; trying to be one of the popular kids."

Samael snorted. He felt Tyrus was dead on about that. Hell, even Metatron complained about that when they first met up.

Metatron grit his teeth but kept himself poised at Tyrus. "Okay. Time for the hard sell."

Barbatos and Dagiel both brought out their weapons in plain sight for Tyrus to see but he barely flinched.

"Please," he rolled his eyes. "You knife me and all my boys will just run off to who knows where. Maybe even to Joseph. Even you're not _that_ stupid."

"Look," Metatron tried to say.

Samael felt it was time to step in. "Metatron, enough. You're embarrassing yourself, but mostly us, so let me take it from here."

Metatron started to complain. "He's already turned me down."

"Yeah, you. This is why you came to me. Stick to paper and quills. Leave this to the expert. Do what you're great at and make notes." Metatron glared at him but Samael didn't care. It was his turn to make the pitch. "Tyrus, I'm no party pooper, you know that."

"Yeah, I'll give you that," Tyrus shrugged.

"And you have a point. Authenticity. There's nothing like the real thing. Whether it comes to rolling the ball down the lanes or rolling around under the sheets. No substitutes."

Zepar pointed to show his agreement and Marilyn nodded her head but Metatron, Barbatos and Dagiel just rolled their eyes.

"Right," Tyrus chuckled.

"You and your boys want to keep living it up down here on Earth, you can go ahead. If this is where you wanna have Project X then save me a bottle and a good chair."

"And a hot pair of legs to sit on me," Zepar added.

Samael nodded his own agreement but the smile slightly flattened. "But the Powers, they're practically labeled under buzzkill. And Michael could be coming back and you know how he gets when he's ticked off and he'll have years of pent up aggression to vent out. As soon as they're done dealing with us, they're going to come after you. Your people will still be bowling but you'll be the pins that they'll be shooting at with you as the front and center pin."

Tyrus' face tightened up a bit as the weight of Samael's words started to set in. "And if we decide to go with you then we're dead meat. Maybe we should just head on over to them."

Samael shook his head. "Nah uh. Michael will still punish you. Joseph is sure to tell him how you and your boys were off fluttering about while he was stuck downstairs. He'll think you're running back to him just to save your asses, which you are, and he'll make you pay for it. Trust me, he knows how to hold a grudge. You'll want to go where your chances are best and that just happens to be with me. So…what do you say?"

Tyrus was silent for a moment before he went over to pick up his ball so he could vent out with knocking over some pins. But before he could line himself up he froze. "Tell you what…you out-bowl me, and we'll talk.

Samael went and gave Metatron a smug grin before he nodded back over at Tyrus. He then took off his leather jacket and tossed it over for the scribe to catch just before it hit him in the face. Metatron just huffed before he went over to sit off to the side. He felt a vibration coming from it and went through the pockets to see that it was Samael's phone. He had received a text.

* * *

Daniel was out on the Pavilion's grounds, laying on a hammock he set up, mumbling the enochian incantation to himself. He was staring straight up at the sky watching the clouds pass by slowly as he kept chanting out loud to himself.

"You're getting better."

Daniel sat up straighter to see Kevin walking up to him with his hands in his pockets. "Hey Kevin."

"I've been looking for you. Abel said that you were out here." Kevin went to sit down with his back to one of the trees holding the hammock up. "Still trying to get the enochian right? How much do you still have to practice? It sounds perfect to me."

"Oh, I don't think I will have any more problems about saying it wrong. Right now I'm trying to just the feel of it down for when it's time. Imagining me there with the key and chanting the ritual, opening the door for Michael to come through."

Kevin looked closer and noticed that Daniel was clutching the dagger that Joseph gave him. It seemed that Daniel was…rehearsing for the big event. "You're not auditioning for the theatre Daniel," Kevin scoffed. "Your freeing Michael isn't going to be on FOX at eight."

He rolled his eyes at Kevin. "I know but, c'mon, this is the big one. The future of Heaven and Earth ride on this thing. The Powers, the angels and even a good many of the Battalion are going to be there and I don't want to look like an idiot."

"And you over gesturing with that key makes you look impressive?" Kevin said back.

Daniel huffed through his nose. "I just don't want to look like I somehow got this job by default. I want everyone to look at me when I do this and think that I look every bit of what I am. The Heavenly Saint. The one that only gets called upon once in a generation and has the power to liberate the first of God's angels. Instead of looking like some kid that got chosen at random and has no clue what he's doing."

Kevin's expression softened a bit. He supposed that would be quite a lot of pressure on him. Despite the position he was in as the saint, he is still human. A human that was only a few years older than himself. He can't believe the thought never crossed his mind. Then again, Daniel always seemed to be so confident and in control from the moment he met him. He guessed that Daniel felt that he had to be in order to do what he did.

"No one thinks that," he said unflinchingly. "Everyone here believes in you. Some even look up to you. Me included. Trust me, everyone's already impressed. You don't have to look like you're some grand master guru or something for the ritual."

That made Daniel laugh a bit as he rubbed the back of his head. "I know that, I guess, but I also kinda want to have this time be something to remember. I mean, how many times does one get to free an archangel from the Cage…that actually deserves it," he added quickly when Kevin raised his eyebrows at him. He then looked at the symbol of Michael carved into the blade's side. "Just two more days."

"Yeah, I know. Two more days until I take off too. For Rome. I still can't believe I'm actually getting to study abroad."

"It's not what you wanted but it was the safest thing I could arrange for you," Daniel tried to explain but Kevin held up his hand to stop him.

"I know and it's okay. With how my life's been lately this is more than I could've asked for." A short silence formed between them for a while "So," Kevin cleared his throat. "Uh, what was up with the whole thing about the demon that attacked us the other day? You told them right?"

Daniel nodded as he furiously rubbed his eyes. "I did and boy did I learn things. Turns out I've been marked."

"What?"

"For death." Daniel let himself lay back into the hammock and swung himself harder as he gazed up into the sky. "There's a bounty out for me."

"Bounty?" Kevin asked with concern. "For what?"

He held out the key to him and Kevin's eyes widened as he got it.

"I've been made a high priority. Demons and even quite a few angels are after me."

"To try and stop you," Kevin said softly. "They don't want Michael to come back."

"No," Daniel shook his head. "They're trying to get to me before the Feast of Saint Michael. The word is that I'm to be killed no matter the cost. There are quite a few angels that will have a lot to answer for if Michael returns and the demons topside will be open seasoned. Crowley has sent an order for all demons to kill me on sight."

Kevin's eyes darkened at the mention of the demon. "He's being generous." Usually, when it came to the ones that Crowley wanted there was a lot of torture and maiming done before the killing part came into effect. "What are you going to do?"

Daniel just stared up at the sky. "I'm staying here until the ritual. This place is completely safe from the demons."

"And what about the angels that want you dead?" Kevin asked. "Angels can enter this area just fine."

"Only the Powers know of the Pavilion and that I would be here right now. All the other angels that know about this place are either here or with Jedediah. They're keeping everyone accounted for to avoid the demons, renegades or even the Winchesters from getting their hands on them and getting them to talk."

Kevin stiffened. "Sam and Dean?"

"Yeah. They especially will be trying to stop me. We believe that they might've even been approached by Crowley or even Samael to help in getting me."

"What? Why would Crowley or Samael even go to them with this?"

"They're the ones who locked Michael away and made a Westeros out of Heaven. Hell it's what helped make Crowley the King of Hell in the first place and many angels, like Samael and Metatron like the chaos that Heaven is in now. Its given them everything they want. Michael coming back and bringing order would ruin everything for them. And the Winchesters have a habit of going to things like them for support."

"No, Sam and Dean wouldn't kill you," Kevin argued.

Daniel scoffed. "Right, because they wouldn't be the type of people to stretch their morals to get what they want or do what they need to do for each other like sell their souls or work with demons or other evil beings."

"They do tend to do that, a lot." Kevin mumbled.

"But it doesn't matter. They won't get what they're after this time. The ritual is going to happen and I'm going to be doing it if it kills me."

Kevin felt his throat tighten for a minute after he said that. "About that, Daniel…there's something I think I should tell you. It's actually why I was looking for you."

Daniel straightened himself to sit up in his hammock as he looked over at Kevin.

* * *

"Stop over here."

Dean had taken Cain with him in his car and they drove into the next town. They were now pulling into a diner.

Dean gave the place a once over through his windshield. "What's so special about this place?"

"Nothing," he bluntly said. "But I think there's someone in there that can help. If you can bear his company anyway."

"Fine," he grunted as he parked in the parking lot and got out. He noticed that Cain got out but wasn't moving. "You coming?"

"Oh," Cain said shaking his head. "No, I can't bear his company for more than two minutes without killing somebody…literally. Fortunately you seem to be able to."

Dean didn't have to wait long to find out what Cain meant as when he stepped in he sucked his teeth at seeing Crowley sitting at a table at the opposite end.

"Really? You?" Dean said as he went over to sit across from him. "What are you doing here?"

"Word is that this place makes a hell of a blood sausage," he answered calmly and smugly.

When Dean sat down a waitress came over. "Hello? What can I get you?"

"Coffee, black," Dean answered as he settled himself in and pulled out his computer.

Crowley straightened his head up. "You serious? Take this girl's table and spread yourself out like an overwrought teenager, and for what? What's the tip on a jar of coffee, a nickel?"

Dean looked at Crowley, a bit taken aback. Was he seriously getting a courtesy lecture from Crowley of all things?

"Double cheeseburger with everything," he said back to the girl with a forced smile. As soon as she took off he gave Crowley a stink eye before going into his computer.

Crowley took a look towards the windows in the lot. "Your blood brother not coming in to join us?"

"No," he grunted. "Seems to think that the sight of you will make him want to start ripping throats out. Wonder why," he added a bit sarcastically.

"I gotta say, makes me like the guy more. Spontaneous and heart stopping. Certainly better than your brother Moose. I mean you two criss cross the country searching for evil, order your nitrates, partake of the local attractions."

"Yup," Dean said hardly caring about Crowley's opinion on it.

"And you never get tired of the rat race? Never get the urge to just bugger off and howl at the moon? Never ask yourself 'Is this all there is?'

Dean was starting to get annoyed with his non too subtle jabs on him so he decided to jab him back. "How's Hell Crowley?"

Crowley frowned a bit. "Hell is fine. Now that bitch who would be queen is dead I'm getting a handle on it. You don't have to worry about Hell. Hell's complicated."

"No, Game of Thrones is complicated. Shower sex is complicated. Hell ain't complicated. Hell isn't the problem, it's you."

"Fair enough," Crowley breathed out. "What's your problem then?"

"My problem is Daniel and his angel brother Joseph. That and the fact that there's only two days before they rip Michael out of the box." He looked angrily back at his screen. "There's nothing. No freak acts of God. No angel smitings. If the Powers are making a move to start whatever the Hell ritual it is then they are taking their sweet time with it. I've tried to even track some of the names of guys we know are in Yeah Bible Club but they've all requested sabbaticals from work. It's like they've gone underground."

"What, did you think they were going to go parading through the streets and hand invites to Michael's Coming Out Party?" he asked sarcastically. "But, never fear, cavalry's here."

"Sir."

Dean looked up to see two guys, demons he was guessing, slowly approach them and they handed Crowley a tablet.

"Thank you," he said taking it.

"Oh," one of them said looking at Dean. "And a message from Cain. He said that he had to take off."

"Take off?" Dean said.

"Yeah, said he was going to follow up on another lead."

"Another lead?" Dean repeated.

"You not hearing me the first time or something?" the demon asked impatiently. "Can I finish giving you the damn message or what?"

Dean glared at him. It would pretty stupid to slit this demon's throat here in the restaurant but he wasn't feeling the need to be smart right now.

The demon continued. "All he said was to tell you that if anything comes up then you know how to call."

"Message received," Crowley said. "Now go on. The both of you."

"Yes sir," they droned out as the two of them gave a slight bow of the head before they went to leave the diner.

"Asshat" Dean grumbled.

"I know but what can you do," Crowley said with a shrug. "Still, you should have a look at what they brought."

Crowley handed the tablet over to Dean as the waitress came by to leave him his burger. Dean looked at the screen to see a blog post. It was about a DJ playing music at a park and there was a photo of a couple huddled together for a selfie. They dominated the picture but that wasn't what Dean was looking at. His eyes were at the corner of the picture where there were two people walking by. One of them was Daniel. He was walking alongside someone he hadn't seen in months.

"Kevin," he mumbled. He then looked over at Crowley. "When was this taken?"

"Just the other day," answered Crowley.

He went and zoomed on the part of the picture with the two of them to see that Daniel and Kevin were talking together about something. Kevin seemed quite calm and relaxed.

"Where were they when this was taken?"

"Kissimmee," Crowley grunted out.

Dean narrowed his eyes before he handed the tablet back. "Let's go."

Dean went to get up but Crowley stopped him.

"Whoa, you're not going to eat your food?"

Dean looked down on the freshly cooked burger for a second before he went and took out some cash and slammed it right next to it. "Not hungry," he said before heading out the door.

Crowley took a moment to consider what just happened before a slight tug started to make his way to his lips. "Interesting," he mumbled before following after him.

Crowley went to the passenger seat of the Impala and Dean quickly drove them off. The car was being watched by Metatron who stood about a block away watching them with a slight smirk creeping on his face.

* * *

Daniel was at the main hall as people started entering the manor. Some Battalion members were coming in to help with security and to witness the grand event that they'd all been working towards. They weren't going to miss it.

One of them was Logan Donovan and Daniel went over to give him a hard manly hug as soon as he stepped in.

"It's good to see you Logan," Daniel as they separated.

"Right back at you," he then smiled mischievously. "Though there is someone who is really going to be happy to see you."

"Huh?" he said before his eyes went to the door.

"Don't tell me that Mr. High and Mighty has forgotten all about me."

A young woman with brown hair lightly flowing at the sides of her face came walking in. Daniel smiled and went over to her in high spirits. They stared at each other for a moment before he went to give her a soft hug that she eagerly returned.

"As if I could. I missed you Callie."

Callie loosened away from Daniel a bit before giving him a small peck on the cheek. "Me too."

"Wow," he said as they separated. "You look great."

"Thanks," she smiled. "You're not looking too bad yourself. You're letting your hair grow out a bit I see."

Daniel blushed. "How's your sister? Is she coming too?"

"She's good. She's working on a case and it is demanding quite a bit of her time so she won't be able to make it."

"And you?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm taking a short leave. No way am I missing this," she said sternly before going in to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

Daniel returned it quite eagerly but they had to cut it short when Logan cleared his throat loudly at them.

"Control you two," he said trying to look stern but badly considering that there was a wide curve on his lips. "I'm sure there will be plenty of time for that later, after we get everything else done."

"Right," Daniel said shaking himself loose. "Thanks for your help Logan. Really, you've done so much for me. For all of us here."

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, relax. I'm happy to help. After all what are the words around here?"

"All in the service of God and his true angels," the three of them chanted together.

* * *

Dean and Crowley walked through the park where the picture was taken.

"They were here three days ago, I highly doubt they would still be lurking about here luv."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Obviously, but there is a system to what I do and scoping the scene is a part of it."

"Oh joy," he grumbled. Crowley then held his hand lightly to his head.

Dean noticed. "What's with you? Can't take the heat or something?" he asked not really giving a damn but it was annoying him.

Crowley grit his teeth a bit. "Ech, it stinks here."

Dean took two deep sniffs. He couldn't find anything odd. "I don't smell anything."

"It's too clean around here."

"Well we are in a park," Dean sarcastically pointed out.

Crowley's jaw tightened. "No, not that kind of clean."

"Looking for something?"

Dean and Crowley turned around to find themselves face to face with Sam and he had a bitch face smacked loud and proud all over him.

"Ah," Crowley said. "Moose tracked down his buck."

"How did you find me?" Dean asked ignoring Crowley.

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a print out of the picture that had Kevin and Daniel on it. "Believe it or not there are some of us that don't have to go running off to demons to do their jobs. You're looking for anyone whose seen Kevin and Daniel around here, right? Sorry, no such luck."

"Look Sam," Dean started. "I don't know what kind of intervention that you think this is, trust me, it ain't. I'm not going to explain myself to you."

"Yeah, I sorta got that."

Dean bit the edge of his cheek. "And I got this Sam. I'll handle it."

"Right. But I'd think you'd like you to know that while you and Crowley have been playing odd couple we, meaning your brother and your friend Cas, you know the ones you just blew off, we found that there were three people found dead that day. The CSI are still doing sweeps around here because of it." He pointed off over his shoulder to show that there were two men with CSI jackets and rubber gloves up ahead. Another was talking on a cell phone. "Two found in a bathroom and one of them off a bike trail. Two of them Cas thinks had a demon wearing them."

"Angels?" Dean asked.

"No. No smiting signs on them. Looks like exorcism. Found a scorch mark near where the solo body was found."

Scorch mark near an exorcism. They had seen that before. It was when they saw Logan Donovan use that speedy enochian exorcism on the demons back at that mining office in Pennsylvania. Sounds like Daniel or someone else in the Battalion took care of another one the same way here in the park.

Crowley cut in. "So then what are we waiting around here for? Chop chop." Sam and Dean both looked over at him with pissed off looks stuck on them. "Hey I'm not exactly Demon Minion #3 here."

Dean huffed before he closed in on him. "Look I don't know what you expected here and I don't really care but you want off the hamster wheel, get off," he said in a low tone.

Crowley's jaw hardened. "Guess I've been Winchester'd. I wish you boys Good Luck, if I thought it would help. Besides, this place already makes me want to vomit and your soap opera doesn't help."

The next moment he was gone, leaving the two brothers alone.

Sam just oozed disappointment as he looked over at Dean. "Spare me the bitching Sam."

"How could you just take off like that?" Obviously Sam wasn't giving a damn about sparing Dean anything. "Just leave and then go running to Crowley of all people, again?!"

"Because I had no choice!" he spat out. "Samael, he has Lisa and Ben with two renegade angels taking them for joyrides. We have less than three days before holy boy Daniel goes and frees the Prince of Pricks from the Cage. And who knows what Metatron is cooking up next with all of this going on?! I don't have time to stand back and have some moral debate!"

"And what? What are you going to do? Find Daniel and what? Kill him? We can't kill him Dean."

"I know that," Dean shot back. "Death's got his back. I kill him and you go and take a dive right back into the Cage."

"That's not what I meant!" Sam said. "Daniel is human. Do you mean to tell me that if Death wasn't with him that you would just kill him? For everything he stands for and does against us, he is still an innocent person Dean. No less innocent than Kevin," he added softly.

"Right, the same Kevin that he took and turned against us," he argued back.

Sam tilted his head up a bit. "He turned him against us?"

"Are you blaming me?"

"No Dean, I'm not. I think you are. I think you've been blaming yourself for that all this time and hadn't stopped. It's just been easier if you could find Daniel and blame him for that. For everything, but you can't. We can't."

"Than what the hell are we supposed to do?!" Dean demanded.

Sam closed his eyes to try and push the building stress and tension away from inside his head. "We stop him. We stop Samael. We stop Metatron. We stop all of them. We'll stop them bringing back Michael and we'll save Lisa and Ben. But, we do it together, okay?"

Dean brought his hands out to make a sarcastic gesture. "Okay, and how do we do that?" Dean asked. "Because Daniel has the Powers practically glued to him and Samael is a damn archangel."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, you're right about that. That means that we're going to have to put you against them." Dean seemed to pacify at that answer. "I may not like it but whether I like it or not you are the best chance we got at beating them. You and the blade. But you're not doing it alone."

Dean nodded his head a few times as he tried to further settle himself. "Alright. Fine. So how do we do this?"

"First, we have to get to Daniel and keep him from busting Michael free from the Cage. If we can just get to him and keep him locked up somewhere until after the big day is done than that should be enough."

"Yeah? Well, how are we supposed to find Daniel now?"

Sam led Dean back to the nearby parking lot where Castiel was waiting by the Stationwagon that he picked up a while ago. The angel's eyes were closed and the brothers couldn't remember the last time he looked so relaxed.

"I see you found him Sam," he said with his eyes still closed and his face hadn't changed but it was clear that Castiel was pissed.

"Soaking in some sun Cas?" Dean mockingly asked.

Castiel inhaled kept his eyes closed. "No, it's the air. It's clean."

"Well we're a couple of hours from the Everglades," Sam shrugged.

"That's not what I mean. There is something nearby…cleansing the very air. I've only felt this with sanctified holy ground."

"Must be what was bothering Crowley. He was bitching about the smell."

"Crowley's a demon," Castiel said. "The area surrounding such a place would be quite toxic for them. For one that is this far reaching, its center would be lethal, perhaps even fatal, for even a demon like Crowley."

"You mean like a Heaven dirty bomb?" asked Sam.

"There's nothing filthy about this," he muttered out. "This is cleansing. For there to be this kind of effect than it must be quite an old and consecrated holy ground. Centuries old."

"Cas, this is Florida. There's nothing notoriously holy around here," Dean said.

"That we know of," Sam quickly pointed out. "What if it's coming from where the Powers are holding themselves up? Even where they're keeping Kevin or even Daniel?"

"So, it looks like there's some research to do." Dean muttered. "It's time we found the son of a bitches."

Sam straightened. "So it's 'we' again?"

Dean just spared him a look before he went off for where he left the car.

Castiel opened his eyes and looked over to Sam. "I'll stay here and keep investigating after the humans leave the area. I couldn't really determine what happened as best as I could."

"Okay, it shouldn't be long until those crime scene guys finish and clear out. I'll text you where we'll choose to shack up and you could meet us later."

With Sam following after his brother to the Impala. Castiel took one hard look at Dean through the car windshield before he took off.

* * *

In the manor of the Paradise Pavilion Joseph was walking the halls calmly with Ezekiel right by his side. Tomorrow was the day and they were going over all last minute preparations.

"Does Jedediah have everything ready?" Joseph asked Ezekiel.

Ezekiel nodded. "Ready and secure. The area is warded and protected from any demons that might come to try and stand in the way. He has also sent agents to the surrounding churches and they will be ready to sound their bells at the top of the hour."

"Good. That should help in providing an anchor for Michael as he pulls himself free. And travel arrangements?"

"Dennis Richards from the Battalion pulled some strings and has something private for everyone to use. He'll also be waiting with an escort when we arrive."

"I'll give him my thanks when we see him. And Isaac?"

"He is giving assignments to the other angels as we speak. He does advise that we leave Gadreel behind though. Personally, I think that would be a wise option."

"Well, that unfortunately won't be an option. It seems that Daniel has grown accustomed to his guardianship. From what I can tell Gadreel has also become protective of him as well."

"That protection instinct didn't help much when Daniel had been attacked by that demon hit man. If not for Kevin Tran then we could've lost Daniel and everything else with him."

"Despite that, he will still be coming. An extra set of eyes to watch over everything can only help. We'll let Michael decide his fate later on."

They turned down the corner and entered into a study where Abel was waiting.

"Joseph, you wanted to see me here?" he asked as soon as they walked in.

Joseph smiled. "Yes Abel. With Michael's return so close we have to start seriously considering the future. And one of those futures is yours."

"Mine?"

"Yes. Your future." Joseph then went over to a box to the side and opened it. He then pulled out two swords. "Your future with us."

Abel shrunk a bit. "Sir?" he asked nervously.

"Everyone seems to think you're one of us when you're really not. The truth is that you never were. However, in these times trust is something not easily given or gained. And there is no angel that I, Ezekiel, Jedediah and the other Powers trust more than you. It's time for you to bear the fruit of that privilege." He then held up the dual swords. "These were Nazareth's. He was an angel of honor and I'm sure that he would want these blades to keep in service of Heaven instead of gathering dust in some case. And there is no angel that is more deserving of them than you."

Abel swallowed hard. "I don't know what to say."

"Say that you'll take them and join us on an official capacity." Joseph then held the swords out.

Abel slowly stepped forward and took the swords. He took his time lifting them up so he could truly see them. He's seen the blades of the Powers a bunch of times but this felt alien to him.

"Heavier than they look," Ezekiel said softly from where he stood. "Aren't they?"

Abel didn't answer.

The next moment there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Joseph called out.

"Joseph, sir" a man called through the door. "I must speak to you right away."

Joseph nodded to Ezekiel to let him in. He opened the door and revealed Nathaniel.

"What is it Nathaniel?" Joseph asked.

"Sir, there's an emergency. One of the Battalion's scouts who is working on the cleaning up the incident with the demon at the park just called to report that the Winchesters were seen there."

The atmosphere in that room instantly heated with tension and anger.

"The Winchesters? Here?" Joseph asked. "Now?"

Nathaniel nodded. "Sam Winchester was snooping around where the fighting took place and where the bodies had been left in his normal hunting disguise. And that's not all. He also reported that Crowley was seen with them."

"Crowley?" Joseph repeated with shock.

"If Crowley is with them then that means that they are here trying to get to Daniel before the ritual could be done tomorrow," Ezekiel said.

Abel narrowed his eyes in confusion. "How the hell did they track Daniel here? I thought we agreed that the demon that tried to kill Daniel had been alone."

Joseph shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. What matters is making sure that the plans aren't jeopardized. It's time to advance them."

Joseph then went to find Daniel and he was told that he was in his office. Joseph entered to find that Daniel was in there with Kevin Tran.

"Oh, hey Joseph." Daniel said as he walked in.

Daniel was dressed in a fine brown suit with matching pants with a dark brown tie over a white shirt.

"Dressing for the occasion?" he asked with an amused smile.

"You guys are, aren't you?" Daniel held his arms out. "What do you think?"

"I gotta get a picture," Kevin then took out his phone.

Daniel struck a pose before he went to look over at Joseph. "Why don't you take it with me?"

"Me?" Joseph asked.

Joseph went over to stand at Daniel's left and gave a small smile as Kevin took the picture.

"Nice one," he said as he looked to the screen.

Joseph cleared his throat. "Kevin, I have to speak with Daniel. Would you mind stepping away for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure."

Kevin went out of the office leaving the saint and the angel alone.

"Is something wrong?" Daniel asked him.

"It seems like our plans have changed."

Daniel inhaled deeply. "They have? How?"

* * *

They all got into a motel room and began to look into local properties that had either religious connections or history but after half a day they were having no luck. Sam was looking online through local records and Dean was looking through pamphlets of local sights and tourists spots for anything that might give off the effect that both Castiel and Crowley sensed.

Dean tossed a pamphlet of an animal sanctuary to the side angrily. "Anything?" he asked angrily.

"No," Sam coughed out. "I've checked through dozens of local churches, synagogues, citadels, even a catholic library and there's nothing. No sacred ground, no real history. The oldest church in the next 200 miles of here is almost eighty years old.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"That'll be Cas," Sam said.

Dean quickly went to the door and opened it to let the angel in. "Come on in."

"Did you find anything?" Castiel asked as he stepped in.

"Yeah," Dean muttered as he shut the door behind him. "Bupkiss."

"What about you? Find anything? "

"As a matter of fact I did. It turns out that the restroom where two of the bodies were found had traces of holy oil."

"Angel? " Sam asked.

"I would say so. I found some lingering grace in that room."

"Grace?" Dean was alert now. "From the Powers?"

Castiel shook his head. "No. It wasn't strong enough to be theirs but it was an angel that we've come across before. Gadreel. And his presence was felt where that demon was exorcised.."

Dean didn't expect that. "Gadreel? What was he doing around there?"

"Yeah," Sam put in. "Isn't he a renegade? Why would he be close by? The Powers hate them." Jedediah's killing of Barachiel was proof of that.

"I'm not sure'" Castiel said. "All I know is that he was there and from how much grace that was left to linger he was there the same time Kevin and Daniel were there."

"And none of the bodies belong to him?" Castiel answered Sam with a shake of his head. "So what? He's working with them or something?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Doesn't matter." Dean then went for his computer. "I know what to look for now."

And he found it. Dean still had the information on Gadreel's vessel from when they were trying to find him to find Samael after he hijacked Sam so he began to track for him locally. After two hours of digging.

"Got something. " he called out.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Gadreel's vessel's name Melvin Gambol is registered to a van that is under the registration of a private address."

"Give it to me" Sam said as before he checked it out on his computer. "The address is in a high class suburb just outside Orlando. It's to a large manor."

"A manor?"

"It dates all the way back to the early 1600's. Victorian influence and design. Over an acre of land as its personal grounds. It's been dubbed The Paradise Pavilion."

"Sounds fancy," Dean droned. "Okay, so it's an old house and old land. So what? What makes you think that it might be the one?"

"Well because the Paradise Pavilion's architect and first owner was a man named Archibald A. Michaels," Sam said before giving Dean a pointed look.

Dean huffed silently. "Let me guess. The A is Angel." Sam just gave him a look. "Arch Angel Michael, are you kidding me?"

"Well he is their mascot," Sam shrugged. "Anyway, this place has seen some pretty good times. The land in the area was always fertile and when the area was modernized there always has been a low crime and disaster rate."

"What about the actual house?"

Sam made a few more clicks. "There's nothing really about the inside or the grounds. There's no blueprints or in depth layouts. The owners of this place have always been private. The deeds have either been passed down to family or confidantes of the family. The current owner of the Paradise Pavilion is…Joseph Leonard," he said looking up to catch Dean's eye.

The two of them stared at each other before Sam broke contact to catch Castiel's eye.

"Joseph's vessel is Daniel Leonard's brother David." He let out a hard breath. "That's where they are. The Powers. Most likely, that's also where they have been hiding out since they pulled out of the war."

Dean's eyes went into a slight glare. "Then we know where we're going."

He then went to start packing a bag.

"Whoa," Sam said standing up. "Dean, what are we going to do? Just storm in through the front door."

Dean kept on packing. "Not a bad idea."

"No, it's a stupid idea. Dean, this is their home base. Who knows how many angels and Battalion members are there. We can't just barge in with guns blazing?"

"Well we don't have a choice Sam. The Feast is tomorrow and Daniel is going to spring Michael out. Not to mention that we only have until then before they take Lisa and Ben away forever."

"Dean, we don't even know that Samael will even keep his word. What if those two angels that are riding them don't want to give them up?"

"So, what? We just give up on them?"

"I'm not saying that Dean. I'm saying that we have to take a minute and think about this or people will get hurt."

"Well we don't have a minute!" he argued. "I'm going there and you could either help me or get the hell out of my way."

Dean's tone was almost threatening. Both Castiel and Sam stared after him. Castiel went out to wait by his car.

Sam just huffed out his frustration. There was only one thing he could do.

* * *

The Impala and Castiel's Stationwagon were parked over a block away from the Paradise Pavilion. It was already dark by the time they arrived in the Orlando area and now it was passed 10:00 when they had pulled into the neighborhood. Sam and Dean were in the car, waiting for Castiel who had gone ahead to scope the place first. There was a stone brick fence about seven feet high and there was an impressive front gate a bit further down. They couldn't see anything over it or really hear anything.

"I gotta say, not a bad neighborhood to raise the biggest dick in all of Heaven," said Dean after a while.

"Or hide away at," Sam said. He then looked to the area above the fence. Where the mansion was standing beyond. "You think Kevin is in there now?"

"There's a good chance. If he is I have some serious ear pulling to dish out."

"Dean," Sam started.

But he didn't get further than that when Castiel knocked lightly on the window.

"This is definitely the epicenter," he said as he kept his gaze towards the property. "The gates there are made of iron and I could see that this stone fence has salt mixed into the cement. He then took a deep breath through his nostrils. "I...can smell holy water in the air. It's permeating from the ground and I could also detect hints of burned palm leaf ash. For this level on consecration it had to have been constant for two centuries at least."

Sam and even Dean were shocked. They've never heard of anything quite like that. They were starting to understand why Crowley felt the need to leave and not go any further with them.

"It's like a holy Chernobyl," Sam said astonished. "No demon could get a mile of the place and come back in one piece."

"Yeah, well good thing we're not demons," Dean muttered as he got out of the car. "Did you manage to see anything as you passed the fence Cas?"

"Yes," Castiel nodded. "There is a paved road and it leads straight ahead to the main house. I could make out the lights from the distance. There were a few trees that I could see along with flower beds scattered but I didn't see any people."

"They're probably all shacked up in the house."

"How are we going to get in?" Sam asked as he stepped out of the car too. "Ring the bell?"

"This wall covers the entire estate," Castiel said. "The only entry point I could find was that gate."

Dean let his eyes wander. "The walls aren't too high. I guess we'll have to climb them."

"You want us to scale the walls and drop in?" Sam narrowed his eyes. That was Dean's plan?

"You've got a better idea because, hey, I'm all ears."

Sam let out a puff. "I guess not."

"Alright then," Dean said calmly like there hadn't been any arguing done just now. "We should split up and climb up from different spots. In case there are any surprises. Cas, why don't you take the west side?"

"Very well." Castiel took a moment to look to both of the brothers before he nodded his head. "Good luck. We're going to need it."

Dean and Sam then stared after him as he went to head to the west side wall.

"Well, he's in the spirit," Dean sarcastically said as he pocketed his handgun.

He then reached into a bag by his seat and took out a small pouch. He unwrapped it and brought out the First Blade.

Sam stiffened at the sight of both it and the look in his brother's eyes as his fingers caressed it. "Dean, try to remember why we're here. To stop Daniel. Not kill him."

"I know why I'm here Sam," he said as he pocketed the knife. "Don't worry about that."

"Alright," he answered softly before heading to bag himself. "So which side do you want to take? I was thinking I take the north-"

As soon as Sam made to turn around he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. Dean had taken the butt of his shotgun and clubbed him. Sam fell to the ground with a soft thud and wasn't moving.

"Sorry Sammy. But I came here to do what I have to and I can't with you."

He then lifted Sam and threw him into the back seat and then closed the door behind him and made to start scaling the wall right in front of him.

Dean dropped onto the other side and tensed up to take on anyone that might be nearby. He seemed to have caught a lucky break as the nearest guy he could make out was walking alongside the wall about twenty yards passed him with his back to him. Dean quickly headed for a nearby rose bush for cover and tried to scope the place. He could see some more guards walking about. He counted maybe five or six though he didn't know if they were angel or human and a small part of him didn't care. Because nothing would stop him from getting to Daniel and saving Lisa and Ben. That was repeating on a mental loop as Dean sprinted across the lawn to take cover at a nearby tree closer to the house. It wasn't too far and It looked like he just might make it without even getting spotted.

It was a strong and confident mindset but it didn't help him when he got to the tree and felt something big and hard just drop on him. A man had been in the tree and jumped down on him. Dean quickly tried to roll the guy off him but he had a good firm grip on his back as he tried to keep him nailed to the ground. His sawed off was just beyond his reach and this guy was using his weight to try and keep Dean grounded and from turning around. Dean pulled and tugged until finally he elbowed the guy on him at his collar bone which loosened his grip enough for Dean to begin to move. Yet before he could even get a touch on his gun multiple cocks of other guns echoed in his ears. A foot slammed down on his sawed off and Dean looked up to find four guys pointing guns down on him.

The next thing Dean knew he was being manhandled into the house and through its halls. The beauty of the inside of the mansion escaped his notice as he was led through a set of doors into a small dining room. There, sitting quite calmly was Agent Logan Donovan.

"Well, Dean Winchester. Long time no see."

"Back at ya," he grumbled back. He hadn't forgotten about his shot car window.

Donovan seemed to notice that Dean's eyes were wandering around because he gave him a small smile. "If you're looking for any sign of Daniel and the Powers, I hate to tell ya, you're too late. They left hours ago."

Dean stiffened. Daniel and The Powers weren't here? Where the hell were they then?

* * *

Kevin watched as the plane took off from the ground and headed off with Daniel, the Powers, some more angels and a number of the Battalion inside. Camael lightly tapped his shoulder.

"We better had back," she said. "I believe that you have some packing to do yourself. Not to mention get some rest as we leave for Rome tomorrow night."

Kevin nodded. "Yeah. Right. We better go."

They then headed off towards the SUV's to begin the drive back for the Pavilion to make ready for their own departure.

* * *

**End of Chapter 41**

A/N: One more chapter left until the end of this story. I can't wait and don't forget to check out the updates on the pages on the Supernatural Fanon Wiki on The End (Again) series.

On the next chapter there will be lots of blood, light and darkness. The Feast of Saint Michael begins.


	42. Daniel's Paradiso part 3

Chapter 42: Daniel's Paradiso part 3

The world doesn't function under the same time. In some places it is earlier than others while the opposite is true for those others where it is far later. In select churches and synagogues in the eastern part of the globe it became high noon and they were holding special masses in dedication to Michael. Some of the pastors and rabbis hosting and leading these masses were oblivious to the deep meaning of what they were doing while others knew the meaning better than most.

From deep in the cage, an archangel stirred. It had been roughly five years but it felt like over half a millennia down here, maybe it was longer. Time was warped here in this prison. A prison he wasn't meant to go but was placed regardless. And not alone. Lucifer was far off in some distant corner of this prison, far from his sight. Then there was the human who he was bound to since the beginning of his time here. Time that seemed to be close to ending and far sooner than his brother's time had. Was this the will of his Father? Had he meant to be tested here in the realm that claimed his younger brother? If so, then had he passed? He could feel the pull from the Earth. He traveled to where the pull was strongest. His vessel's fingers peeking out through the gaps of his prison.

* * *

Dean was restrained as his pockets and hiding spots were being emptied of everything from guns, blades and lock picks. They were being tossed unceremoniously into a box in front of him. Logan Donovan was in front of his line of sight, just standing there as he watched it take place.

"Where's your brother and Castiel?" Dean didn't say anything. Donovan waited a moment before he gave him a firm nod. "Search him good guys. Leave no square inch of him unchecked."

His friskers started to be more rough with him as they checked him for more of his hidden tools and weapons. Dean never wanted for so much than to punch that calm and smug look on his face then and there. The final thing pulled out was the First Blade which Dean had hidden in the inner lining of his leather jacket. It was tossed right on top for all to see.

"I think that's everything," said one of the men.

Donovan went through all of Dean's things with mild interest. He picked up the First Blade and gave it a once over before he tossed it in the box with the rest of his stuff. "Good," said Donovan. "Inform all the guards to stay on patrol. His angel friend and brother are surely skulking around." The man nodded before he went off. Donovan then looked to another one. "Go and tell the angels that we have Dean."

Dean snorted as the man left to follow his order. "Wow, Heaven's Cub Scouts. Two questions: Where do I sign up and are those fancy cuffs part of the signing package?"

"Why don't you shut it smart ass," Donovan spat. "For once, do what you're supposed to do. You're a prisoner, why don't you start acting the part and remain silent?"

"Oh, I have the right to remain silent, right?

"And what, you think _you're_ the law here or something? Well I know the law and it sure isn't you. It's about damn time that this world gets back on track and not rely on temperamental drunks with daddy issues to keep it safe. "

"Whoa," Dean smirked at him nastily. "I didn't think that those angel mooks had a creative bone in their bodies but they must have something if they decided to go all Criminal Mind on everyone and bring you guys in."

Donovan's jaw stiffened. "Big talk coming from a guy proud of his GED and a give em hell attitude who was replaced by a scrawny kid barely out of school. A kid that inspired more confidence in one year than what you have in the last ten," he spitefully spat back.

"What the hell are you blubbering about?"

"It wasn't the Powers that brought us in chatterbox," Donovan exhaled harshly through his nose. "It was Daniel. He's the one who decided that the Battalion needed a new direction. That's why he brought guys like me, Richards, Ackerman and Dawson in. To help put some order in all this mess that you and your little 'Team Free Will' have been making. And I have to say, he's doing a hell of a job of picking up the wrappers that you keep tossing on the floor," he snipped.

"Then where is he if he's such a confidence builder?" Donovan was really starting to annoy him.

"Far from here," Donovan said with no effort to hide the satisfaction of that fact and what it does to Dean. Before anything else could be said, the doors to the side swung open and two new people walked in. Donovan shed the attitude and straightened himself up. "Nathaniel," he said with a small nod of his head.

Dean could just feel off the bat that they were angels without Donovan's reaction but that wasn't his main concern. No. His eyes were locked on who was walking in behind them and shut the door behind her.

"Tessa?" he gasped out.

"Hi Dean," she said softly.

Nathaniel held his hand up to block her face from him. "Enough Tessa," he said to her sternly. "You have Dean, good. What of the others?"

"He was caught alone," said Donovan.

Nathaniel shook his head. "Well, the other two can't be far. Castiel and his brother would never let him come alone."

"Well, I ditched them. They don't even know I'm here," Dean said trying to throw them off.

Donovan huffed. "Nice try Dean. We know for a fact that the both of them are here with you. Your little stroll through the park in the next county was seen."

"You are secure?" Nathaniel asked Donovan to pull him back to the main topic.

"The guards still are on alert. If they're on the grounds then it's only a matter of time."

"Copy that Agent Douche," Dean smirked over at Donovan.

"Throw this one downstairs already," Nathaniel snapped impatiently. "And be sure he's fully secured." Dean was then manhandled out of the room and bound for the basement. Nathaniel looked over to his fellow angel. "Have a few of our brothers included in their security outside. We want no problems for when Camael returns."

"Of course sir," the angel said.

"Tessa," he said drawing the reaper gaze to him. "Can I trust that you will ensure that Dean Winchester doesn't leave?"

"I don't want to see him get hurt."

"And he won't be, as long as he stays firmly secure, so, can you do that?"

Tessa was still for a moment before she nodded her head. "Yes."

"Good. Agent Donovan, come with me. We have to make report."

Nathaniel and Logan Donovan then left the room leaving Tessa to lament on everything that had just happened. She rubbed at her eyes and started to head out the room herself until her eyes caught something sticking out of the box holding Dean's things. There was something in there that seemed to be screaming out for her.

* * *

Castiel made it to the spot where Dean had told him to go. When he made it, it suddenly dawned on him that he wasn't told when exactly he was supposed to get in. The last thing he wanted was to do something that jeopardized Dean or Sam's safety. He waited for close to an hour before he decided to jump the fence. His head peered over the top of the fence to get a good glance of the grounds. It was dark but Castiel could still make out a good bit of what he was seeing. He saw that there was some activity close by the main building so there was no one near him. He finished flipping himself over the fence and he landed with his feet flat on the short grass.

Castiel felt something crawl up into him as soon as he hit the ground. It was warm and it went straight up into his head. He was feeling liberated, as if a heavy weight was being moved off his shoulders. He was feeling lighter and…stronger. The weakened grace inside him seemed to be growing slightly. The consecrated grounds seemed to be replenishing his strength. He was beginning to understand how the Powers were able to stay in hiding for so long. The holy energy of this place would've easily masked them even from him when he was powered by Purgatory's souls. He was beginning to think that this place was named well; a small piece of paradise.

This was starting to work to his advantage. Castiel darted into the cover of a somewhat thick flowerbed as he tried to observe the area. He caught sight of a small group of humans by the front door and they seemed to be armed. He could also see that an angel was among them and was coordinating them. His celestial sense of sight was also being strengthened by the power of this place to be able to make all of that out. He focused on the house to try and sense if the Powers were there but he couldn't tell. His powers hadn't been recharged that much yet. It looked like he had to get closer.

Castiel maneuvered away from the sight of the front entrance to see if there was another way of sneaking into the large mansion. He knew that the humans who built it would've made multiple ways to enter this building. He had to find one that had the least risk to himself and his friends. He came upon a pool on the opposite side of the pool that had a single human walking about. Castiel carefully stepped to a sharp corner close by as the human's back was turned. He then ran forward and clocked him over the back of the head with the butt of his angel blade. Castiel looked through the windows and nearby clear doors to see the room pitch black behind them. Castiel carefully turned the knob of the doors leading to the pool area and softly stepped in. He was in a hallway, a beautifully decorated one and there didn't seem to be anyone around. He stepped lightly for a few moments before he heard some footsteps approaching so he decided to go back the opposite way but some voices sounded from around the corner. It sounded like they were coming closer so he couldn't go further. He was trapped. Castiel quickly ran to the nearest set of doors to try and avoid being spotted. As soon as he stepped in he found himself at the edge of three angel blades.

"Ah crap," Castiel uttered as the blades pressed against the skin of his neck.

"Hello Castiel," he heard from the opposite side of the room.

Castiel saw that he was in a finely furnished looking office. The office was filled with over half a dozen angels and three of them had him at bay. There was an impressive renaissance portrait of Michael hanging over the fireplace with a polished desk beside it in front of an exquisite window. There was an angel sitting at that desk who had spoken when he first came in and that he recognized.

"Nathaniel," he grunted out.

"How sweet, you remember me," he said emotionlessly before he gave a nod over to the others.

Castiel's blade was wretched from his hand before he was pulled over by the scruff of his coat to stand right in front of the desk. He took a moment to look around at his captures and his eyes rested on one of them. "Hezekiah."

It was the one that he had met before he had been captured by Bartholomew's faction.

"Pay him no mind," Nathaniel grunted as he slowly stood up from the chair and started to walk around the table. "It's actually funny. Here we were, discussing on how would be the best method of apprehending you and you walk right into our laps." That made a few of the angels chuckle to themselves.

Castiel's jaw tightened. "You never struck me as the comical sort Nathaniel."

"What can I say Castiel? You tend to pick up new things when you work with humans long enough as you very well know. We were fortunate with the ones we've come into contact with. While these humans may have their silly moments, they know the value and importance of duty."

Castiel's eyes went back to the portrait of Michael on the wall. "Where's Joseph? And the rest of the Powers? I don't believe that they would leave my well-being in your hands and you haven't made any effort to inform them that I've been taken."

That made Nathaniel chuckle himself. "You would think that an angel that had to stoop to stealing the grace of a renegade angel would be keeping his nose down but you are sticking it up higher than ever." His face fell into a scowl at the last part and so did a few of the other angels in the room. "You have some real nerve."

"And you're sticking your face to kiss the ass of the Powers; you must be so proud of yourselves."

Nathaniel's nose flared before he gave him a smile. He then went and struck Castiel across the jaw.

"If it were up to me I would knife you here and now but there are still rules and procedures to follow. The Powers, luckily for you, aren't even here. Neither is the saint if that's what you're wondering. Even if you and your two pets left now you wouldn't make it a quarter of the way to where they are."

Castiel eyes sharpened. "And where exactly are they?"

* * *

The gates were pushed open by a uniform cop before he turned back and waved his hand to let the SUV's in front of him through. He watched as they pulled in one after the other. After they all entered he let a yawn loose before he closed the gate. He then went to rest his eyes and slouch against the wall off to the side. Beside him was a metal plaque that read: STULL CEMETERY.

The vans pulled up to the cemetary's chapel where the doors on all of them opened and people started getting out. Some of them were finely dressed in official uniforms of officers or in suits. In the case of Callie Parker, she was in a business suit and matching skirt and she stepped out of the car followed by Daniel Leonard. He let himself stretch slightly as he squinted his eyes against the pre-dawn sky.

The chapel's front steps had well over a dozen men standing in waiting with Jedediah in the middle of all of them. On one side of him were angels and the other had humans including Dennis Richards and Phillip Dawson.

Joseph stepped out of the van and slowly made his way over. Jedediah bowed his head to him.

"Joseph," he said as he raised his head back up.

"Is everything ready at the plot?" he asked getting right to business.

"Mostly," Jedediah answered. "The rest of the angels are there to finish working on it. Originally, we weren't expecting all of you so early today."

"Yes, well circumstances changed," Joseph's jaw stiffened. He didn't want to be here any more than necessary. He hated this place considering what happened here the last time he had stepped foot on it. "But we've adjusted and nothing will stop us now." He then looked over at Dennis. "Richards, a thank you is in order for all the travel arrangements you set. It wasn't as fast as we're used to but quick nonetheless."

Richards shrugged. "Benefits of national connections."

"Well connect me to a place with a bathroom because I need to change," Daniel said stomping over.

One of the angels gestured to the church. "There's one in there for you to use. The entire building is at our disposal." He then turned to Joseph. "The garments you requested are also inside for you and the other Powers."

"Excellent."

"And for the human impaired," Dawson called out. "We have coffee, bagels, biscuits and muffins."

"Oh, thank god for that," Callie called out.

Daniel was in a small room in the chapel as he stripped and dressed up in the suit that he had picked out back at the Pavilion. He was straightening himself out when a flash went off. He looked up and let a small smile free at the sight of Callie's own smiling face.

"My, you're looking quite handsome. I would've never thought that a Man of God could be so enticing," she playfully teased.

Daniel snorted but held a finger out in warning. "Careful, you're in a church." He tried to look disapproving but his lips were fighting through a smile. He eventually let out a small squeak.

That got the two of them really going. It took about a minute before they sobered and calmed down.

Callie wiped her eyes. "You're as funny as ever."

"Thanks," he said showing his dimples as he smiled wider. He then went over to the table on the opposite side where the Angel Tablet, the Freedom Key and the Holy Grail were all sitting.

"Wow," Callie breathed as she got closer to shiniest item. "The Holy Grail."

"I know. Insane, huh?" He noticed the gaze she had on the Grail. He saw that she looked amazed but he could detect a bit of fear too. "You can touch it if you want. It won't bite."

She looked like she was going to but thought better of it. "No, I better not." Daniel then went and took her hand and brought it to the cup. She gasped as she kept her hand on the divine instrument. "Whoa." That was all she could say as her fingers grazed it.

"I know right," Daniel said smiling widely and showing his teeth.

The two of them caught each other's eyes and the smiles faded slightly as they leaned in closer to each other until their lips started to rub against one another as gently and lovingly as their hands were. The two of them separated slowly with tender smiles flashing at each other.

"Well," she said. "I didn't get struck down by lightning or anything."

"Let's try not to push it." Daniel loosened his grip on her hip. "I think we're too close to crossing the line already."

That made the two of them break into loving giggles as they pressed their foreheads together.

"My boyfriend is a saint. I'm the only one who can say that and actually mean it," she said softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And he's hours away from freeing God's first angel to help save Heaven and Earth. Quite the crusader."

Daniel showed his teeth a bit with his smile before he sobered up and put his hands to her arms. "Yeah…" He then unhooked her arms away. "You know Callie, it still baffles me sometimes that we even met because you were spying on your sister."

"I wasn't spying on her," she defended. "I…was just-"

"Following her?" he supplied.

"Tailing her," she corrected.

"Still, if it wasn't for you '_tailing_' her," he said stretching her word. "and then getting busted then you and I wouldn't have met."

That made Callie raise an eyebrow. "If I recall, your first words when you saw me were: Who is she and what is she doing here?"

"You were caught spying on a meeting with angels and it was a crazy time, did you expect I was going to give a warm welcome."

"True," she shrugged her shoulders. "But, it got better." She smiled sadly then. "It wasn't easy though."

"No. You had stumbled into all of this, not to mention that you had your job and your dream of being a photojournalist…you were going through a lot."

"And you," she said pointedly. "A young man trying to build up an ancient order from the ground, help super angels recover from anarchy and discovering you were a divine saint? I'd say that you trumped me."

Now Daniel shrugged. "No, not really."

Callie rolled her eyes at him. "Daniel."

"The point is," he cut her off. "It was hard for us…but I don't regret it." He caught her eyes. "I don't regret you. Any of it, even when you kept calling me Mr. I've-Got-A-Jesus-Complex."

A laugh escaped her on that one. "Danny," she said as she tightened her hold on his hand.

"I still remember when I said you could call me that," he whispered. "It was when you spat out that I was too good for you. We had just had our third official date. I took you to the beach and we built that sandcastle together. You said that we should just stop this. That I was just too perfect for you." His words started to make Callie leak some tears. "Remember what I said to you then?"

"You…you said that you were just you. And that if I thought you were perfect, than you must be, for me because you thought I was perfect." She then wiped her tear away. "Then I said your full name but you said to just call you Danny because I make it sound like saying your name too much like work."

"Yeah," Daniel nodded. "I thought we spent enough effort trying to be together already. I didn't want to add more to it. I just wanted for you to look forward to me, not dread me."

"I never did."

"Neither did I."

Callie's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Danny…what's going on? Why are you telling me this all of a sudden?"

She knew that she sounded a little lost and nervous but she couldn't help it. She had enough relationships to know that these kind of talks were leads and they never went anywhere good.

There was then a knock on the door and it opened a moment later with Joseph's head peering in. "Knock, knock," he said with a smile.

Callie wiped at her eyes. "Oh Joseph," she sputtered out as she fussed to make herself decent again.

Daniel reached forward and took her arm. "Relax Callie. That's not Joseph. It's David."

"Your brother?" she asked before widening her eyes. David smiled a bit more showing his teeth before he nodded. "David, hi," she said happily.

"Hi. Can I come in?" They both nodded and stepped inside. He was dressed in a set of blue robes. "Hi Callie. It's nice to see you." He then widened his arms.

"Yeah, you too," she said going over to give him a hug.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked when they pulled apart.

"Maybe," Daniel said slowly.

"Oh, well, Joseph let me out so I could talk with you. You know before he gets thrown into all this final preparation business."

"Then I'll leave you two alone then," Callie said. "We can talk later, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Daniel said. '_I hope_,' he didn't.

Callie then walked out leaving the two brothers alone together.

"Danny, level with me," David said as soon as the door closed behind her. "Did I break up something here?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Seriously Dave, in a church?"

"I didn't mean that kind of serious, seriously." His face then tensed. "I meant…the other kind. The kind of serious that we had before I first prayed to Joseph." Daniel didn't say anything to that. David didn't need him to. "You were saying goodbye to Callie, weren't you? And Joseph, he's letting me have the chance to say goodbye to you, isn't he?"

Daniel refused to look at his big brother as he nodded his head. "Yeah."

"This ritual you're about to perform…it will kill you won't it?"

"There's a good chance." He then looked away from his brother to look on the Angel Tablet on the table. "I mean, the trials on the Demon Tablet to seal Hell would've cost Sam Winchester's life. Giving bail to an angel, an archangel at that, from eternal bondage is bound to do something to me. Have some kind of price."

"But," David started to argue. "You said there was a good chance. That means that there is a chance that it won't. Maybe the fact that you're the saint would protect you?"

Daniel could hear the tears behind his brother's words. "I don't think it works like that Dave. Besides….Kevin came to see me already about this. He said that he found there was more on the tablet on what happens after it."

"What?"

"He didn't know. He hadn't translated it yet and I told him not to."

"What?! Why?!" he cried.

"Because I didn't want to know. I…I don't want to be tempted away from this. Besides, we don't know if it is my death or something else. Maybe I can manage."

"And what if its not something you can manage?" David just shook his head. "We…we could find another way Danny. I mean, this ritual can't be the only way. There's more than one way to skin a cat and more than one way to open a door. There could be another way to free Michael. One that doesn't involve you maybe having to die. We'll just use that way."

"And how long will that take Dave? Another year? Five? Ten?" He burst out. Daniel's eyes started to tear up as his breathing started to quicken from both fear and anger. It actually made David take a step away from him which settled the saint a little. "I'm sorry, it's just…it's not just about freeing Michael Dave. It's about getting the world back on track from the Fall's fallout. Like getting good people whose time come to go to Heaven like they're supposed to instead of lingering around to either become vengeful spirits or worse."

"But I thought that Abaddon was destroyed," said Dave.

"She was but she left her mark. Do you really believe that the demons will stop capturing souls and twisting them just because she's gone? Any demon with any ambition for power will be after them now and the longer that all this goes on then the more people lose their afterlives." The thought of who would had died and became demons when they shouldn't the past year went to pit of his stomach. And the thousands who would die after today…if he could ensure that they could be spared of any of this then he would. "Not to mention there is what else the Fall brought, or rather who."

Samael, he didn't have to say the name for David to understand. David could feel Joseph's concern about the mad archangel brewing from within for months. His worries and fears of what he could unleash.

"I get what you're saying Dan. I really do but I still don't like it."

"Dave…you once said that being possessed by Joseph wasn't my destiny. You were right. It wasn't my destiny to give Joseph a vessel; that was my big brother's destiny. Mine was to give him, and the rest of the angels, back their big brother."

"But I don't want to lose my little brother to do it," he argued.

"I might be your little brother Dave but I'm not little anymore. Please, let's not fall into the same trap that the Winchesters fall into," he grunted before clearing his throat. "This isn't about me. It's not about us. It's not even about Michael. It's about the natural order. I know…believe me, I'm not jumping for joy on this either. I don't want to die or anything. But it's all part of the job and so many people and angels are counting on me to do it. Remember what dad used to say? About doing our duty?"

Daniel and David both said their father's words together. "If we don't do it then who will?"

"And I'm the only one who can do this. Please, let me do what I have to do. This is my destiny Dave, let me finish it."

David went and wiped out a tear that was leaking from the corner of his eye before he went over and embraced his brother in a tight, but manly, one armed hug.

* * *

Outside the fences of the perimeter there were sounds of flapping wings before three angels touched down in the middle of the street to gaze at it. Metatron gazed at the fence with a stone cold look while both Barbatos and Dagiel were looking around for anyone that might be watching. Metatron had followed the Impala since he saw Dean leaving from the diner to this place and went back for assistance. He brought Barbatos and Dagiel because he felt that he could depend on them based on their support to his dealings with Tyrus and reactions of Samael.

"This is it," said Metatron.

Barbatos nodded. "Yeah. I can practically smell Joseph's stench. He's definitely been here for a long time."

"Is he here now?" Metatron asked him finally tearing his eyes away to look at him.

Barbatos closed his eyes for a moment before he shook his head. "No. I don't sense him or any of the Powers here."

"Shouldn't we alert Samael that we found them?" asked Dagiel. "He could launch a full scale attack and bring this place to rubble."

"There's no point. Metatron huffed. "If they're not here then that could mean that the Saint isn't here either. Stopping the ritual was his main concern. And right now, his only concerns are with bedding Tyrus' faction of lonely and desperates."

"At least we have more angels on our side than we did a week ago," Barbatos said.

"Are you telling me to look at the bright side? Please," Metatron sucked on his teeth.

"Well I don't get it. Why wouldn't the Powers be here?" Dagiel barked before Barbatos could keep exchanging with Metatron. "I thought they were to free Michael today."

"Yeah but it looks like they're not doing it here. I chronicled the ritual on the Angel Tablet. I know how they're going to do it, but, unfortunately I don't know where."

"Then let's get out of here."

"No," Metatron said abruptly. "If the Powers are really gone then we have an opportunity."

"Opportunity?" Barbatos asked before he closed his eyes again.

"There's something there that we could use."

"What?"

"Wait," Barbatos said before Metatron could answer. "One's coming. Slowly and steadily."

"Which one?"

He kept his eyes closed as he tried to lock in on it. "Camael," he uttered out.

"Camael?" Dagiel lightly gasped.

Metatron understood his reaction. While Joseph was the strongest of the Powers Camael's reputation was nearly as profound.

"Don't worry Dagiel, I can handle Camael," Barbatos assured him.

"Yes. Yes you can," Metatron said. "But could you handle Camael and over a dozen other angels? It's just the three of us. I might not have your military expertise but I do know enough to know that we are outnumbered. And Samael won't be of any help to us here. We need a plan."

"Then what do we do? What's your plan if you don't mind me asking?" he asked him with the sarcasm clear for him to hear.

Metatron paid it no mind. "My plan is to use what led me here in the first place." He then went over to a parked Impala not too far from them and helped the one laid out in the back seat regain consciousness with a wave of his hand. "Make some noise," he muttered before they disappeared.

Sam stirred from the backseat and tried to raise his head before he lowered it again when a sharp pain shot from the back of it.

"Damn it Dean," Sam grumbled as he went to rub it. He sat up and squinted his eyes as he saw that dawn had already broken. "Aw crap," he said as he fought through the headache and went to grab at the bag with the supplies left in it. If this kind of time passed then who knew what kind of trouble Dean and Castiel were in?

Before Sam could get out of the car, he caught sight of vans pull up to the front gate of the estate. Sam stayed low as he saw the gate begin to slowly begin to open for them. He saw one of the windows down and saw Kevin leaning out of the window, just gazing out. Sam was relieved to see that he looked okay but now was in the thick of all of this craziness. The gates opened and soon the vans started to pull in to begin to drive for the manor. With all the vans coming in, Sam knew that there was no better chance to sneak in. He jumped the fence and carefully but quickly went through the admittedly beautiful grounds. He saw the front of the manor where the vans were pulled up and saw that the people were already leaving the vans. He caught sight of Kevin standing next to a blond woman. He wondered who or what she was when all of a sudden a shot rang out from inside the house startling everyone. Sam's insides ran cold as all the people at the front of the manor started to run ragged. Sam saw Kevin being pulled away two people while the woman started organizing everyone and took the lead into the house front door.

There was a strong chance that the shot had something to do with Dean and/or Castiel. But Kevin was being pulled away and this might be the only chance to get him away before all of this went crazy. Sam had a choice: Dean or Kevin. Sam soon found himself sneaking to the front door and surprising the two men left guarding the front and knocking them out.

* * *

Dean's forehead was pressed against a metal pole running from the floor to the ceiling. His arms were around it and his hands were handcuffed together. He wasn't bound to it by his back, no, he was bound to it by his front which made sitting down on the floor uncomfortable and standing the only way to be relieved but it was taxing to be doing it for hours. He had a feeling that the guys that lugged him in there had put him this way on purpose. The room itself wasn't too big and didn't have much outside the pole and four stone walls. There was a light on overhead and light was spilling from the window on the metal door opposite of where he was standing. He pulled on his wrists vainly but the handcuffs weren't going to break apart. He checked his watch. He had been down there for over four hours. By now, Sam had to have come to and who knows what he and Cas were doing now or what was being done to them.

A click came from behind the door and it creaked open for Dean to see Tessa walking right on in. "Dean, I never got to say how great it is to see you again."

"Tessa, what the hell is going on?" he hissed at her. "What's happening?"

"If you're worried about Sam, don't. He hasn't been caught. But, I have to say that if he is really here then its only a matter of time."

Dean was momentarily relieved but knew that he couldn't celebrate yet. "And Cas?"

"He's…being detained."

"Detained? Is that your way of saying that he's getting your friends' homecoming gifts?' he said holding up his cuffed hands.

"Hey, Dean, you're the ones that broke in here. They tried to cut you a break. A chance to just leave but you didn't want to take it."

"Cut us a break?" he snorted. "Is that what you call it?" He started to huff and glare angrily at her before he shook it off. "Tessa, why are you here with them?"

Tessa just stared back at Dean with that mournful stare he was so used to. "I…I didn't have anywhere else to go Dean."

"What are you talking about?"

She looked down for a moment in despair before looking back at him. "I'm a reaper Dean. I can hear the dead. After the Fall…the screams. The screams don't stop. And it only gets louder. More and more stay that shouldn't and their screams only get louder. I can't take them and ease their pain. I don't have the power. I just…want it all to stop." Tessa looked like she wanted to break down but was trying hard not to for his sake.

"So you joined _them_?" Dean incredulously asked.

"They promised that they could help it stop. What else can I do?"

"Tessa, this isn't the way. I promise that I'll fix all of this."

"That's just it," she whispered. "Promises. That's all any of us seem to get these days. Promises, and they are always broken. You were promised to stop the Apocalypse Dean. Castiel promised to protect Heaven. You…you promised that you learned what Death was trying to teach you. Nothing but broken promises." Tessa went over and uncuffed Dean's hands. "I'm working again for another promise and now you try to make another one. I can't take it any more Dean."

"Tessa." Dean eyes softened. If he didn't know that Tessa didn't have a heart he would swear he just heard it break. He tried to console her and leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek but Tessa moved her head away. Dean let loose a huff. As much as he felt sorry for Tessa he couldn't just stand around. Lisa and Ben's lives were still at stake. "Where are the Powers? Where's Daniel?"

She just shook her head. "You're too late Dean. They're long gone. Even if you left the Pavilion now you wouldn't even reach the state line before the ritual gets done."

Dean's stomach dropped. "So, it looks like they'll actually keep their promise."

But Tessa didn't look happy at all. "Even if they did, it won't get rid of what I felt. It's just too much. I…I just want it to stop. Help me Dean, please," she begged.

"How?"

Tessa grasped Dean's hand. "You already have." Dean then felt something land in his hand before Tessa pulled on it to her chest.

Dean gasped as Tessa gasped and light shone from within her eyes and mouth. It soon dimmed out and Tessa's body slid down out of his grip. Dean looked to his hand to find that Tessa had put the First Blade in his hand and had him kill her. Dean's breathing quickened as he looked from the blade to Tessa's corpse. He grit his teeth and hissed as he went to leave the holding room.

Dean saw no one outside the door and he guessed that Tessa must've sent them away before she came to see him. He went to the end of the hall and stomped up the stairs he found until he came to a fancy looking oak door that he was all too happy to kick down. He found himself in a hallway lite with the morning sunlight which made him blink a few times due to him being in that dim lit room for so long.

"Whoa." Dean looked to see Logan Donovan off to the side with his hands on his hips. He was surprised. He had got a call that Camael was returning with Kevin from seeing everyone off but he didn't expect to see Dean roaming free.

"Oh thank god, it's Vinnie," he said sarcastically.

Donovan refrained from rolling his eyes. "I heard that you always slip away but it's something else to actually see it."

"Then why don't you get out of my way before I show you more," he growled.

"Okay," Donovan held up a hand at him. "Slow down there. You slipped out of a basement, impressive, but you won't slip out of this place. Especially now."

Dean's back stiffened. "What, you think you can stop me wiseguy?"

Donovan's eyes narrowed. "You think I won't?"

Dean's grip on the blade tightened. "Get out of my way," he threatened.

Donovan eyed the blade in his hand. He seemed a little thrown by it but kept his stance. He then quickly reached behind him and Dean pounced. He grabbed Donovan's hand before he could aim the gun. Donovan grabbed at the hand that had the blade and pushed on it. The two of them yanked at each other to try and get the upper hand with their weapons. Donovan then threw himself at Dean so that they slammed against the wall. The blade and gun flew out of their hands and slid across the floor. The two of them rolled around the floor but Donovan managed to be on top. Dean managed to get one of his hands around Donovan's neck and tried to choke him. Donovan gagged as he grabbed at Dean's hand but his grip was iron tight. He then brought both his elbow and Dean's down onto his chest which made him yelp and let go. Donovan then quickly punched Dean across the face and threw himself away. He went for where the gun and blade were but Dean was reaching for his legs. Donovan crawled through the grabbing to reach for the gun. He cocked it and aimed it for Dean but Dean pushed it up and the shot missed. Dean twisted Donovan's hand and then slammed it to the floor to make him lose the gun. Dean then went and headbutted Donovan in the face.

"Damn you," Donovan said through the pain.

Dean's eyes fell on the blade and he went for it. Donovan felt the loss of weight and went back for his gun. Dean grabbed the blade at the same time Donovan got his gun. Donovan stood up and went to aim the gun as Dean charged at the agent. Donovan let out a gasp when he did while he looked into Dean's feral face. The two of them looked down to see the First Blade plunged into his gut. Donovan then started to gasp, almost like he was choking. He then fell down to the ground. Dean found himself shaking a bit as he gazed at Donovan struggling to breathe. Blood started to flood over Donovan's fingers as he tried to plug the wound but it did little to stop it and he was starting to cough it. He then started to go still and the light soon fled from his eyes.

Dean gazed down at the blade now damp with Donovan's blood. His hand was wet with it as well. When his eye fell on his bloodied hand his own blood started pumping hard and his insides seemed to be in flames. The mark on his arm was pulsing and glowing bright red through his sleeve.

* * *

Joseph, Jedediah, Ezekiel, Isaac and Abel were sitting together in the church with their heads bowed and closed in meditation and prayer. The five of them were in blue hooded robes and the hoods were up covering their faces as their heads were bent down in concentration. They were still and unbroken in their poses. That is until Abel's face started to tighten. His closed eyes squinted harder and soon his teeth were clenched and he then held a hand to his head and removed the hood from his head. His fellow Powers noticed and broke out of their trances.

"Abel?" Isaac called out. "What's the matter with you?"

Abel was looking out of the closest window. "Something is wrong."

"What do you mean?" Jedediah asked.

Abel's eyes narrowed. "It's strange. I…I can feel Cain."

Joseph stood up and pulled off his own hood. "You can? Where?"

"It's not close by. It's pretty far but…something is wrong. It's not him."

Joseph narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Abel turned to look back over at them. "I can feel Cain but, at the same time, I know it's not him. I know my brother and while it feels like him, I just know it isn't."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ezekiel asked him.

He just shook his head. "I don't know. It's hard for me to describe. What I do know is that it sets me on edge." He caught Joseph's eye. "I should look into this."

"No," Joseph shook his head. "Not now."

"We shouldn't ignore this, should we?" he tried to reason.

"Not ignore, postpone. We can't let ourselves be diverted from course right now. Cain may be your mission Abel but he isn't your present priority. All things in their own time Abel. Don't fall into the same trap as your flannel loving descendants and put your personal matters over the greater good."

Abel straightened up a bit and then nodded after a moment. He was an anointed member of the Powers now. He has to keep reminding himself about it.

"You're right."

"Come on then," Joseph said as he turned to look at the image of an angel designed on the window. "It's time to go."

* * *

The angels had spent the last few hours taking turns punching Castiel across the face. His face was bruised and his lip and nose were bleeding. Nathaniel was leaning against the wall watching it with a small degree of pleasure. It only took a pause when the shot echoed through the halls.

"What was that?" asked one of the angels.

Nathaniel stiffened. "I have a wild guess," he uttered to himself. He then pointed to Hezekiah. "You, watch him," he ordered. "The rest of you, come with me."

They ran out of the office leaving the two of them alone.

"It seems as if your favorite human is making noise, like usual."

"Yes, well, Dean never was a considerate guest," Castiel exchanged indifferently. He then softened his posture. "What happened to you Hezekiah? You told me you were done with fighting. That you wanted to live peacefully with the humans."

"I was and I did. That is until I saw how foolish it was."

"Foolish?"

"Yes Castiel. I mean, what did I or my fellow faction members expect? That we were going to settle down? Form families? Bask in human pleasures and wonders? Looking back, I see how naïve and foolish we were being. We were _pretending_ that we were human. We're not human and we should stop trying to convince ourselves otherwise. I think you above all could appreciate that. After all, you actually became human, didn't you? And yet, you worked and became an angel again no matter the cost; even stealing another angel's grace, a renegade's at that to do it."

Castiel couldn't help but see where Hezekiah was trying to go with this. When he became human, yes, he found wonder in it. But, after the initial shocks died down he began to feel…wrong. When he appropriated Azrael's grace, even though it wasn't his he had felt like he had regained a limb he had lost.

"So you decided to jump your Penitence Loveboat and boarded the Powers' Battleship?"

Hezekiah was taken aback. "Loveboat?"

"Nevermind," Castiel mumbled. Thanks to Metatron he found himself to be quite pop culture savvy now and it still seemed somewhat foreign to him.

"This is where I and my fellow angels are meant to be. What we were always meant to be." Hezekiah's tone was rising. "It's all finally starting to be clear again! Everything was fine until thanks to those Winchesters you started to get in our heads and corrupt us!"

"I wasn't trying to corrupt you," he defended. "I only have ever tried to help you! All of you!"

Hezekiah's turned away from him to gaze at the opposite side of the room. "Have you? Is that what you were doing when you helped Metatron with the Fall? Is that what you and those two maggots of yours are doing here now?"

He was ranting and raving before he looked down. Castiel's felt a tingle in his spine and instinct took him over. He was ready to catch him when Hezekiah charged at him with an angel blade. "What are you doing?" Castiel grunted as he struggled against him.

"I'm finally ending this now! Once and for all!" His face was almost feral. "Even if I'm punished by the Powers for this I will finally make sure Heaven is safe once and for all!"

The point of the blade was inching closer to his heart. "Hezekiah…stop!" Castiel said as he struggled against him. Hezekiah wasn't letting up. Castiel wasn't seeing any other choice. He twisted his body and quickly pulled instead of pushed on the blade to make Hezekiah stumble before he turned Hezekiah's own blade on him. Hezekiah screamed as the grace in him imploded. Castiel looked down at Hezekiah's body. "I'm sorry."

Castiel then ran out of the room to try to find Dean. But he stopped in his tracks at the sight of a small group of angels. One of them a blond woman whose grace he recognized as one of the Powers; Camael. They were gazing down at a body lying in a pool of its own blood. Castiel knew it to be one of the humans who had guarded him when he had been captured a number of weeks ago.

His presence was soon noticed and Camael narrowed her eyes. "Seize him!" she cried.

Castiel ran in the opposite direction as two angels ran off after him.

Camael then looked for the others. "Splinter off and find the others," she ordered before they and she too split off to search the whole manor.

* * *

Dean had stared down at Donovan's bleeding corpse with bated breath for what seemed like an eternity. The blood was rushing to his head and he felt like his insides were burning out. He stepped away from the pool of blood that was starting to leak out. It was maybe a few seconds after that when he heard the sound of rushing people. Dean instead of running away rushed towards it. He ran into what looked like a library where he collided with a man who had a shotgun strapped to his side and made him fall down on his back. Dean took the blade and drove it down on the guy's heart before he could even react. He heard another man's voice asking for what had happened and went to the doorway where he went and slashed at the entering guy's chest with a small spray of blood splashing on Dean's face.

A guy further back in the next room drew his gun and started to fire on Dean and he doubled back behind the corner to dodge them. He reached for one of the first guy's strapped gun and then took it and let loose a shot at his shooter's direction. He managed to get the guy on the leg and keel over in pain. Dean then stomped over and emotionlessly watched as he writhed on the floor grasping his leg. He looked up at Dean and tried to reach for his fallen pistol. Dean growled through his clenched teeth as he brought the First Blade down to cut the man's throat.

Three more men stumbled into the hallway and their faces dropped at the sight of the blood that was covering him. The three of them were still for a moment before they hardened and angel blades fell into their hands.

"You monster," one of them called out.

Dean stood up straight to face them with a hard, hungry look on his blood stained face.

Nathaniel was in the middle of them as he looked at the blood crazed human. He didn't understand what was with Dean Winchester until he lifted his hand to reveal a frighteningly familiar weapon. "Bring him down," he ordered the other two.

The two charged at Dean with their blades ready. Dean darted between them and quickly struck them both down. He struck the first across the chest as he ducked from a swipe the second one had at him before he went and drove the blade into his back. Nathaniel panted a bit quickly at the sight of his fallen brothers before he rushed at Dean himself. Dean swiped at him but he ducked and tried to drive his blade into Dean's gut but he grabbed Nathaniel's wrist with his free hand. Nathaniel yelped when Dean's grip tightened it forcing him to let his blade fall from his hold to the floor. He then felt the edge of the First Blade caressing his face.

Nathaniel's eyes went from it to Dean's eyes. "Castiel's maggot has finally grown his wings," he hissed at him

Dean just huffed before he stuck the blade into his heart. Nathaniel's screams echoed through the halls. Dean pushed his body unceremoniously away and looked around at the trail of bodies and blood he had left in his wake. He didn't feel nervous, or scared or even concerned by the sight at all. He felt...calm.

* * *

Metatron, Barbatos and Dagiel were strolling down the main road right to the main house and strolled right on in through the open front door, passed the two guards that were knocked out.

"Quite the nice place," Metatron commented as he looked at the manor's entrance hall that had Michael's symbol sewn into the carpet before the stairs. "Better than ours for sure. Except for all the gunfire and screams."

"Seems the Powers have really been living it up since our imprisonment," Dagiel said a little bitter.

"Quite," Barbatos uttered until the sound of more gunfire made him use his vessel's young face to smirk. "Having the Winchesters go through first was a brilliant move."

"Yes, that should give use plenty of time then," said Metatron.

Barbatos raised an eyebrow. "For what exactly?"

Metatron didn't answer but simply directed them up the stairs. To Barbatos and Dagiel, it looked like he didn't know quite where he was going but they could hear him muttering to himself things like: 'It's close', and 'I know it's here'. As they walked through what seemed to be a trophy room the door opposite them opened and in came an angel that Barbatos knew too well.

"Well, well," she said as she strolled in with three other angels at her back. "Look whose come crawling back," she said with no hidden trace of disgust.

"Camael," Barbatos said keeping his composure. "You look well. You have yourself quite the appealing vessel if I must say so myself."

"And you Barbatos? Quite young for what I expected of you."

He shrugged. "I'll admit, not my first choice but," he then fixed the collar of the leather jacket he was wearing. "It's growing on me."

"I see that you have your wings back as well, "she continued as if Barbatos hadn't even said anything. "Samael's handiwork no doubt."

"Of course." Barbatos smirked as he let his grace glow and the shadows of his rebuilt wings towered behind him on the walls of the room. "Does it make you want to rethink our rightful place?"

"Not at all," she said defiantly. She then looked upon Dagiel and Metatron huddled further behind him. "You have unexpected company as well. Another of your fellow jailbirds and a hack who calls himself the Scribe of God."

"Hey, I resent that," Metatron chided.

"Shut it," Barbatos barked at him before looking to re-face Camael. "You don't know how long I've wanted to see one of you again. One of my fellow Powers who chose to forgo honor for two legged hairless apes. I'll admit, I would've preferred Joseph but you will more than do for besmirching the honor of the Powers." He then brought down his twin angel swords.

Camael drew both of hers as well. "Honor? You haven't had honor for the longest time Barbatos. Just misplaced pride. And we all know how that went for Lucifer, don't we?"

Barbatos roared as he charged for Camael who intercepted his blow. The two of them sliced and slashed their swords for one another but they both were able to defend and were intercepted by the other. Their angelic witnesses were again reminded of just who both these angels were. The very elite of Heaven's warriors. Dagiel made to move forward but Metatron held a hand to stop him.

"Better not get in the middle of this," he muttered before he led him out the way they came to go around all of this.

"Where are we going?" Dagiel demanded. "What is this even about Metatron?"

Metatron then stopped in front of a random door. "Wait...this is it."

They entered but Dagiel only saw what looked like a bedroom. While bigger than most, he would swear that it belonged to a young man based on the juvenile like décor. "What so special here that you had to use the Winchesters for diversions and for us to still risk the Powers' wrath?"

Metatron went over to a desk and picked up a slab of rock next to a photo of a smiling Prophet with a smiling Saint. "Not the one I preferred but its a lot better than nothing."

"What?" Dagiel asked him impatiently.

"Power," Metatron answered simply. "And I'll need your help with it."

Dagiel narrowed his eyes before he felt a tickle in the back of his head that made him look over his shoulder.

* * *

After that first shot was heard, Kevin was taken in through an entrance at the side of the house opposite of its direction to be herded to safety. Kevin was now up in some corner of the second floor of the manor being shielded by an angel and a Battalion member.

"What the hell is happening?" he asked when some more shots were fired from downstairs.

The angel stayed quiet but the human didn't. "You see Kevin, you were sleeping at the time but on the way back we got a call from Agent Donovan. He said that they had caught Dean Winchester trying to break in."

"Dean? He found us? What about Sam? Was he caught too?" he asked all in one breath.

"No. I'm not sure," the man said shaking his head. "All I know right now is that hell is breaking loose."

"You don't know the half of it," said a new voice.

Kevin and his two guards turned to look at the new arrival. Kevin didn't recognize him and neither did the Battalion member. However, the angel stiffened. "Dagiel," he muttered.

"Dagiel?" Kevin said. "Wasn't that the name of one of those renegades from Heaven's Prison."

"So, my reputation precedes me." Dagiel had a smirk on his face.

Yes, Kevin had heard of him from stories that the Powers shared with them. Dagiel had an altercation with Noah during the Deluge when he tried to sabotage the Ark. He had been a little shocked to learn that the Ark had actually been for people rather than animals to be safe from the flood but it wasn't among the biggest surprises in his life. Dagiel was stopped and captured because of Noah so he would understandably have a grudge against Saints over that.

"What do you want here renegade?!" the angel with Kevin demanded.

"Him." His eyes narrowed as he zoned in on Kevin. "I thought I felt one of you so called special humans. I would've preferred meeting the Saint but a prophet will do."

"Over my dead body," the man said blocking Kevin from his sight.

"I'd be happy to arrange that." Dagiel then brought out his blade.

Kevin was told to run by the angel before he and the Battalion member ran at Dagiel. Kevin ran into the next room and shut the door behind him. He heard screaming behind the door and he heard the sound of glass breaking. Kevin ran to the door on the other side of the room, ready to keep running but he froze as soon as his hand wrapped around the doorknob. He could hear the sounds of that angel and man fighting this Dagiel and looked back for the door the sounds of fighting were leaking through. Kevin's eyes scanned the room and fell on a letter opener on a table close by.

Dagiel soon kicked the door down to see Kevin jump in fright in the middle of the room.

"What do you want with me?!" Kevin frightfully demanded.

"They say you're supposed to be smart. If you really were told about me then I think it would be obvious." He might not be a saint but he was the next best thing. He's wanted to cut into a human like this since Noah had humiliated him during the Deluge. He then held his bloodstained blade for Kevin to see as he angled it to point at him. "Don't worry, it'll be nice and slow so you won't miss a thing."

"I never did anything to you. I wasn't even born yet when that stuff happened."

"You breathing is insulting enough to me," he growled. "You humans think you're so special when you're really dirty life-sucking leeches. The difference with you 'special' holy humans is that you're clean life-sucking leeches."

Kevin backed away slowly with a tensed expression on his face. Dagiel stepped closer to him like a lion stalking its prey. He made it to the doorway where the door was open and Dagiel thought he was going to try to run into the next room but was thrown when the young prophet's scared look melted away and became cocky.

"So then you better believe that we know how you tick," he said before he went and pulled the open door closed.

Dagiel gasped as he saw that the door had a blood painted Banishing Sigil. He barely shouted "No!" before Kevin slammed his hand and activated it. He vanished with a yell. Kevin then ran to see that the angel with him was clutching his side where Dagiel appeared to have wounded him and saw the Battalion guard was lying among the broken pieces of the mirror he'd been thrown into with cuts bleeding from his head and back. Kevin looked up when some more angels came rushing in.

"What the hell is going on?" he cried to them.

"We're under attack," one of them said. "And not just from the Winchesters."

* * *

Sam silently and carefully wormed his way through the manor with his shotgun in hand. He had to admit that the manor was designed in good taste. It almost reminded him of the Bunker back in Lebanon. He heard footsteps and he ducked behind a corner. The steps were coming closer so Sam raised his arms a little higher, ready to strike whoever was coming with the butt of his gun. When they were right on him he quickly stepped out to strike but his gun was grabbed before it could make contact with their face. Sam froze when he saw that the one who he tried to whack was Castiel.

"Oh, Cas," he breathed. "Crap, I didn't know it was you." He then lowered the gun.

"There's no time," Castiel hissed as he pulled Sam back to where he had hidden.

"What?" Sam tried to ask before Castiel shushed him.

The two of them stayed quiet when more steps were heard and three angels ran passed them.

"Sam, are you alright?" Castiel asked when the coast was clear.

"Yeah. You?"

"More or less," he grunted.

"What's been going on?" Sam whispered angrily as they walked on.

"I was about to ask you the same question. I was held captive by some of my brothers for the last few hours. What's been happening? Where's Dean?"

"I don't know. After you left us he knocked me out."

"Why would he do that?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I think he didn't want me to get in his way. He's...not thinking straight right now. With what's happened with Lisa and Ben, I think its getting to be too much for him now."

"Well, it will make little difference now. Daniel, Joseph and most of the Powers and other angels aren't even here."

"What? Then where the hell are they?"

"That wasn't exactly shared but they were ready for us. They knew we were coming somehow."

"We gotta find Dean and get out of here. But this place is huge and they're looking for us now."

Sam turned down for a certain hallway but Castiel pulled on his arms. "No, not that way. We should try looking upstairs."

Castiel then moved them a different direction and Sam gave the way he almost went a look before he followed after Castiel. The angel didn't want Sam to go that way and see the body that he found.

* * *

Camael and Barbatos were still locked in heated combat that was starting to carry them through the halls of the second floor. The angels with her had scattered when they heard screaming and felt a rush of power from an angel being banished close by them and she screamed at them to see to it while she kept at her opponent. The two of them brought their battle to an atrium where there was an open circular space with beautiful white columns spread around. Barbatos made a swipe for her head but Camael took a sidestep to avoid it before she struck and grazed Barbatos' right arm. He jumped back as he yelped in surprise.

"Ugh, it seems you've improved," he growled as he lightly touched his wound.

"I haven't been slacking all these centuries," she said like he just insulted her.

Barbatos glared. "Oh? You make it sound like I've been lounging about all this time? Need I remind you that I was locked away in that abysmal cell?!"

"No less what you deserved for betraying us Barbatos," she screeched.

"Yes, I see I betrayed so much," he said sarcastically. "Don't be so cocky just because you got a lucky hit out on me."

Metatron stumbled upon them and was watching from a safe distance away hidden behind a column. He didn't think anyone noticed him but a dark figure was silently stalking him with a blood stained jawbone in his hand. Dean was itching to slit Metatron's throat and jab the blade into every square inch of his body to finally pay the bastard back for everything. For not warning them about the trials, for taking Cas's grace, for screwing around with Heaven and making that prick Daniel look like such a godsend. If he couldn't have him then he was the next best thing.

Yet, he froze when he caught sight of what he was looking at. It was Ben, or rather Barbatos' and he looked like he had been hurt. Dean saw red when he looked on the blond bitch that was standing not too far with two fancy looking swords that he knew already belonged to the Powers. He shifted his course and ran for her. This surprised the three other angels but Camael quickly got over it and intercepted him. Barbatos stepped back a bit until he came upon Metatron.

"When did you get here?" he spat at him.

"Long enough to see that she got a scrape on you," he criticized.

Barbatos scoffed. "Like you would've done better. Your talents are merely taking notes Metatron. There's nothing special about you."

Metatron face went into a scowl as he looked back at the fighting Power and human.

Camael pushed her sword to the blade to keep it away before she tried to impale Dean with her second sword. Dean twisted his body so she would miss and locked her arm in with his. Once he did he then went forward and headbutted Camael. The shock of it sent her stumbling back a bit and he struck at her with the blade. The blade grazed at her chest but didn't manage to go too deep. Yet the shock was enough to send her down to the floor.

Sam and Castiel entered the atrium and Sam froze at the sight of his brother. He was covered and stained in blood and something screamed at him that hardly any of it was Dean's. He had the First Blade tight in his grip and was leering over a wounded woman, a Power judging from the fallen angel swords near her. Castiel was shocked at how Dean seemed to have disabled a member of the Powers as renowned as Camael but how he was acting didn't sit right with him. Dean didn't seem like a hunter, he looked more like a predator that was enjoying stalking his prey and delaying the fatal pounce as much as possible to stretch the moment. What was happening to him?

Dean grit his teeth and was ready to gut the angel but he felt a sharp pain. Everyone watching him was stunned and unprepared for when Metatron suddenly ran forward and jabbed his angel blade to Dean's gut from behind. Dean shakingly turned around and Metatron went and plunged the blade into him again but this time into his chest. Dean started to choke before his feet gave out and he fell on his back.

"Dean!" Sam cried as he ran and dropped down to Dean's side. Dean was looking at him but he was gagging. Sam started to cry when blood started flooding his brother's mouth.

Everyone else was looking at Metatron in shock. He was glaring at Dean's attempt to try to keep breathing before looking about at everyone else. "You see?" he declared. "You see what I've just done. You think I have no skill. No talent! I've just done what no one else seems to be able to do! Finally ended Dean Winchester once and for all!"

"You!" Castiel cried as he brought his blade out and stomped for him.

But before he could get more than two feet forward Metatron let out a scream. Metatron was screaming as a sword end was sticking out from his shoulder and he was looking at it in pained horror. It was then pulled out and he fell down to his knees.

"Barbatos," he hissed. "Why?"

Barbatos simply stepped backwards and sent everyone a sinister smile. "Samael sends his regards," he declared. Barbatos then looked at a surprised Camael still on the floor. "Tell Joseph that I'll see him soon." Then he was gone with a flap of his wings.

Camael got to her feet and collected her swords. She then went for the pained scribe and kicked at him so that his back was flat on the floor. "You're finally ours," she hissed.

"No, he's mine," Castiel roared as he started over for them.

"No Cas," Sam cried grabbing him. "We got to get Dean out of here!"

Castiel looked from Metatron to Dean a few times before he let out an impatient grunt and went to scoop Dean up over his shoulder and he and Sam ran out to escape the manor.

"Somebody stop them!" Camael roared out as she kept a sword end firmly at Metatron's throat.

Sam was leading the way as they darted through the halls for the stairs. He came upon a Battalion member that grabbed at him but Sam punched him and pushed him off into the wall and they resumed running. They shot out the front door and Sam went to one of the vans he saw the others arrive in earlier.

"In here Cas," he cried back as he ran to the closest one.

Sam got into the driver's seat and was relieved to see that the keys were still in the ignition. He started the car as Castiel carried Dean inside and threw himself in. He then floored it. Two Battalion members flew out the front door with guns drawn. One of them an automatic with a silencer and let loose at the car. A window from the second floor facing the front opened and another man with a rifle started shooting at them too.

Kevin heard the rapid shooting and went to the closest window and saw the van rushing down the main road of the grounds and saw some of the Battalion men shooting at it. He knew that Sam and Dean were in there and wasn't sure how he should feel at that moment.

Sam drove the van down the path as he blinked through the bullets flying for them. The iron gates were shut but Sam didn't let up on the speed. He floored it.

"Brace yourself," he yelled back to Cas.

The van collided the gate and broke the bars off its hinges. The van's front was all but flattened as Sam tried to drive further out but the smoking engine told him that it wouldn't be far. Then again, they didn't need to go that far. He stopped the van next to the Impala.

"Bring him Cas," he said as he unbuckled his seat belt.

* * *

At noon, the churchbells in every church around the country rang. The services and prayers of so many people started as they were unaware that they were giving energy and direction to one of the most powerful beings that God had created. Lebanon's churchbells rang loud and proud and the echo of the nearby church could be heard by everyone at the site in Stull Cemetery. The Powers had dreaded being here. At the site of where they had lost their leader five years ago. It was poetic to get him back at the place where they had lost him.

In the open plot the audience of people had parted to leave a small walkway for their saint to walk through. Daniel tried very hard not to ruin the moment and throw up despite how much he felt like it. He was slowly stepping forward in the path made by everyone watching with the eyes of the Battalion and Angels following him. It made the short path seem to stretch on forever. He caught the gaze of Callie who was standing beside Phil Dawson and both of them were giving him a soft smile while Callie's eyes looked a bit worried. He saw Gadreel who gave him a slight nod when they caught eye contact.

In his arms he carried both the 'key' and the Holy Grail in his arms for all to see. At the front of the gathering were the Powers and Joseph was staring at him with a grim look in his eyes. Daniel took a moment to stop to stare back at those eyes, the eyes of his older brother. Daniel closed his eyes and forced himself to finish moving forward. He reached the spot in front of everyone and set the Grail down. He then took the key and started to dig into the ground. It had been softened with holy water so it was like cutting through soft butter. Daniel dragged the dagger to make a large circle and then carved in the familiar symbol of the angel he was trying to liberate. Liberate him from the very spot that he had fallen into the cage in the first place. Daniel set down the dagger and reached for the Holy Grail and opened a bottle of flammable oil. He then poured the oil into the golden cup and started to swirl it when it was full. Daniel saw the oil shimmer as it became consecrated into holy oil. He then started to pour it into the lines of the symbol he dug into the ground. He then went into his pocket and lit a match and threw it down.

There was a flare as the circled symbol came into a light blaze of Holy Fire. Michael's fiery symbol glowed and burned even in the noon light. Daniel then took the key and held it close to his heart as he stood before the symbol. On the floor on either side of him laid both the Holy Grail and the Angel Tablet. He took one last look at everyone else before he turned to look back at the blazing symbol. He began to chant. The enochian he had been rehearsing for days started to spill out, firm and strong through the sounds of the echoing church bells.

Daniel's tone was firm and steady. He heeded Kevin's advice and just focused on doing his job without worrying about how he looked or seemed to everyone while he did it. All the angels weren't focused on how he looked as he did the ritual anyway but on the burning symbol on the ground where Michael would emerge from. The humans watching Daniel couldn't understand what he was saying but the words were clear to Joseph and his fellow angels. The enochian was coming off perfectly. The nerves and feelings of inadequacy that Daniel was feeling a few days ago seemed like a distant memory. He was looking strong and dignified to the assembly of angels and humans witnessing him perform the ritual. They didn't see some lost boy there. They saw the Heavenly Saint.

Daniel then felt the dagger grow hot as he finished the enochian incantation. He moved his finger to the point of the dagger until a drop of blood started to flow down the side of the blade. It was time. Daniel's heart was pounding. This was it, both for the chaos…and maybe even for him. He could die, but, if he didn't do this then everyone could die. He promised, not just the Powers, the Battalion, Kevin and even the Winchesters that he wouldn't turn away, but he promised himself that he wouldn't. Daniel gave a shout as he raised the blade.

Abel turned back to the humans. "Shut your eyes!" he commanded.

Richards, Dawson and all the other Battalion members dropped their heads down as Daniel kneeled down to shove the dagger at the base of the symbol. As soon as the key struck the ground, there was a pulse that flung Daniel back. The dagger started to sink into the ground until it was fully swallowed and symbol of fire was replaced by bright golden light that started to spew out in the shape of the circle. A loud static noise started to vibrate in the ears of the Battalion which had most of them go to cover their ears as they kept their eyes firmly shut.

All the angels were staring unflinchingly into the light. The Powers all had eager smiles on their faces and Joseph even started to cry a few tears as he let out a soft laugh. Daniel was staring at the light as he got back to his feet. The light didn't burn his eyes and the static didn't hurt his ears. His jaw started to drop a bit as he stared in awe as he could make out something rising out of the ground behind the veil of light.

The light dimmed out and the noise died out soon enough. All the humans slowly raised their heads and squinted their eyes opened and most of them literally fell back in awe at what they were seeing. The Powers had deep smiles on their faces and the lower angels like Gadreel were looking wide-eyed with awe and even fear. Daniel was still as a picture. The circle that Daniel carved into the ground was now a hole that had red light coming out like an opening to a volcano, or a hellpit. Above it was a young man in somewhat dirty clothes hovering in the air. Michael was before them now in the form of his vessel Adam Milligan. On either side of him were golden flames blazing out in the shape of wings. His face was passive but his eyes were closed. The hole soon started to close in on itself until the firm ground was back and the archangel lightly descended until his feet were firmly back on the ground.

All the angels immediately kneeled down on one knee and bowed their heads at the return of their original leader. The Battalion immediately followed suit. The only one who didn't was Daniel. He just kept staring. Everything around the archangel was blurred but he was completely in focus. At least until even he was blurring and everything started to go dark. His head was starting to feel as light as a cloud and his feet were like paper.

"Michael," he managed to gasp out before he collapsed from where he stood.

That pulled Joseph's eyes off his returned leader.

* * *

Samael was lounging out the back porch of a cabin when the sound of wings stirred him from his daydreaming.

"Hey Barbatos."

"Did you feel that?" he said dropping the formalities.

"Yeah," he nodded looking up at the afternoon sun. "Big Bro is back. Don't worry," he said sensing Barbatos' shaken nerves. "I'll handle him when the time comes. I wasn't quick to jump into action after the Fall. Michael won't be either with his imprisonment. He'll need time and he'll set priorities and we won't be the immediate one. In the meantime, let's just make ourselves as ready as possible and deal with what we can. Speaking of which."

Barbatos nodded. "Metatron has been taken. Just like you wanted."

"Was he surprised?"

"Oh yes," Barbatos said with a small bit of pleasure leaking through.

Samael smirked. "Oh I wish I could've seen the look on his face. Was it good?"

"I don't know. I struck him from behind."

"Stabbed in the back. Oh how poetic," he laughed. "I'm sure, story wise, he could appreciate that little twist."

"Actually, it was in the shoulder."

Samael stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes. "Don't ruin it."

"Of course," he said quickly. "But, I'm still at a loss of why all of this? Why did you throw Metatron to them and why you wanted me to be opposed to you during the meeting with Tyrus to make Metatron think he could trust me? I don't get it."

"Hmph…Barbatos, do you remember what I told the Winchesters?"

Barbatos thought on it for a moment. "You said a lot of things," he answered.

"What I roared at them?" he said, throwing him a bone.

Barbatos narrowed his eyes. "You said you do the screwing and-

"No one screws with me," Samael nodded. "Metatron thought he could. Thought he was being so clever. Probably thought I was as easy to use and manipulate like Castiel. He thought that he could backstab me once I took care of all the opposition for him. Well, now he knows better."

"I must say that I'm impressed."

"Did you hear Metatron tell you exactly what it was he was trying to do to screw me over?"

Barbatos shook his head. "Unfortunately, he was annoyingly cryptic about it. Oh, and I believe I should tell you, he did manage to fatally stab Dean Winchester."

"Really? Well…this should make things more interesting," Samael mumbled before he started to look around. "What happened to Dagiel? Was he killed?"

"No. I felt him get banished when we were there. He might still be licking his wounds somewhere."

"Do you think he might be a risk?"

"No. Metatron didn't seem to share more with him than he did with me."

Over in a library Dagiel was staggering down one of the aisles and leaned on one of the cases. He was breathing a little hard but he was still standing. He then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the Demon Tablet.

* * *

Dean's body was laid out in the bed of his room while Castiel and Sam were off to mourn him.

Castiel was pacing through the Bunker's library until he came by a small pile of books stacked on the table. He glared at it for a moment before he went and angrily pushed it away. He cut his hand on the sharp edge of a nearby lamp and just watched as his hand leaked out a drop of blood. He began to wipe his hand before he stomped for the bunker's front door to try and walk off his building frustration.

Sam was off in a dark corner of his room, with a half empty bottle of scotch in his hand as he angrily glared at the wall. Nothing. That's what they got out of this. Nothing but Dean dead. No tablets. No Powers stopped. No Saint. No Lisa or Ben free. No Kevin either. Just Dean…dead. Sam slammed the scotch down hard on his bedside table letting some spill out of the mouth of the bottle before he went off for the dungeon. He came upon the materials that were still laid out by Dean when they had locked him in there. The stuff he used to call Crowley.

"Damn it Crowley. You brought him into all of this mess. You will get him out." He wasn't asking for his help. He was ordering it. Promising it. "Or so help me God." He then went to start calling for him.

What he didn't know was that Crowley was already in the Bunker.

"Your brother, bless his soul is summoning me as I speak. Make a deal, bring you back. This is exactly what I was talking about, isn't it? It's all become so…expectant. You have to believe me, when I first put you on Cain's trail I didn't know this was going to happen. Actually, that's a lie. Not the knowing part, but the putting you on it part. I might not have told you the entire truth that night. I didn't do it because I thought Cain was a wild card. It was because he was a play, from Samael. You see…all the stories of Cain and his mark…there is one that…I might've neglected to mention. Apparently, he too was willing to fight against the blood that the mark wanted him to take. Fought hard against it. Bared it. He thought that he deserved it after killing his dear little brother Abel. That is…until his daddy and mummy went and had a new little bundle of joy. A joy named Seth. After that, Cain couldn't bear it and was happy to accept death. He turned the blade on himself. He died too. Except, rumor has it…the mark never let him go. I think you can understand why I or even dear Cas never said anything." He then pulled out the First Blade. "Why set hearts a flutter on mere speculation. It wasn't until the moment that I saw you leave that cheeseburger uneaten-" He then walked over and put the blade in his cold, dead hands. "That I began to believe that, maybe, miracles do come true. That's what you are Dean. You are Samael's miracle. Say what you want about the guy but he still an archangel and they do deliver miracles." His tone then changed to something harder. "Listen to me Dean Winchester. What you're feeling right now, it's not death. It's life. A new kind of life. Open your eyes Dean. _See_ what I see. _Feel_ what I feel." He then settled a bit. "Let's go take a howl at that moon."

At that moment, Dean's eyes popped open. As black and empty as any demon's he had ever come across.

* * *

**End of Chapter 42**

A/N: That wraps up this season. I know it's been over a month since my last chapter but with the holidays and all I didn't have much time. Plus, this chapter went through so many revisions until I was finally happy with it. I wanted it to be worthy of a patented Supernatural finale, and what a finale. Michael is free, Donovan is dead, Daniel has fallen, Metatron is caught and Dean is screwed. I hope you guys liked the Wiseguy references I put in there.

There have been new changes to The End (Again) pages on the fanon wiki site for Supernatural and I hope you like them as well as the new pictures that a few pages now have.

The next story will be coming and will take place during Season 10. A season of blood, both literally and figuratively.


End file.
